Ordenes Médicas
by arielHHr
Summary: Traducción de 'Doctor's Orders'- mybluesky. La enfermera Swan jura nunca salir con un doctor, pensando que todos son unos idiotas egocéntricos.Pero ¿Cambiara de opinión cuando empiece un nuevo trabajo y conozca al guapo Dr. Cullen? AH Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aqui vuelvo con otra traducción la verdad no soy tan buena escritora y no tengo mucha paciencia para esas cosas, así que creo que me limitare a traducir historias que he leido y creo que son buenas. Como esta. **

**Esta historia fue originalmente escrita por 'mybluesky' y el nombre original es 'Doctor's Orders'. No se en realidad si ya hay otra traducción al español (latino) de esta historia, por que realmente la autora da permiso de que quien sea traduzca sus historias (Chequen su permiso en su perfil, no estoy mintiendo), pero de ser así, de todas formas me gustaría que se dieran una vuelta por aqui y me den su opinión sobre mi traducción. **

**Como toda traducción hay palabras que a veces no existen aquí como la palabra 'scrubs' (anexo imagen solo eliminen los espacios en el link) que es el úniforme de algodon azul que se puede ver en todas las series de doctores así que aquí solo le puse el nombre de 'uniforme' y por algunas capitulos sigo haciendoles la alución de que me refiero a scrubs solo para que no se pregunten de que hablo. Los capitulos son largos, pero ya llevo traducidos unos 4, así que actualizare cada viernes de ser posible. **

**http : / img2. timeinc. net /people /i /2008 /startracks / 080818/patrick_dempsey . jpg - no pude evitar poner a McDreamy!  
><strong>

**Cualquier duda o comentario no duden en dejar un review o mandarme un mensaje personal (creo que si lo tengo habilitado). Espero que esten bien y les guste esta historia!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia y trama a myskyblue yo solo soy una humilde traductora**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo – Nunca Salgas con un Doctor<strong>

"¿Bella Swan? ¿Quieres decir _Swan _como el ave en inglés?"

Emmet McCarty me vio con escepticismo desde donde estaba sentado en la estación de enfermería antes de finalmente levantarse y estrechar mi mano. Es un monstruo de hombre, más de 1.80 metros, con brazos y hombros anchos que casi revientan las mangas de su uniforme (scrubs). Pero su rostro es infantil, acentuado por dos hoyuelos en cada lado de su persistente sonrisa.

"Bueno, yo soy tu Señor y Salvador, para todos los efectos y propósitos," se presenta a sí mismo. "Emmet McCarty. Voy a instruirte para que puedas sobrevivir en este hoyo del infierno por ti misma en unas cuantas semanas."

Esta bromeando, estoy segura, pero es difícil encontrar el humor cuando este lugar _realmente_ parece un hoyo del infierno. Hay una manada de doctores y enfermeras y secretarias y paramédicos por todas partes, todos congregándose al momento en que es cambio de turno. No hay un solo lugar donde sentarse y es imposible oír otra cosa que no sea parloteo y actividad.

"Um, eso es genial," digo nerviosamente. Hay algo en empezar un nuevo trabajo – acerca de conocer un puñado de nuevas personas – que me aterroriza. Inclusos mis manos están un poco sudadas. Realmente estoy empezando a pensar que puedo ser socialmente retardada o algo.

"Sígueme," dice con facilidad. "Te daré un tour rápido del lugar."

Tengo que caminar rápido para mantener el paso, y muy pronto el tour ha terminado y me han presentado a varios compañeros trabajadores. Emmet continúa diciendo una sarta de comentarios mientras caminamos, a quién evitar y a donde escaparse para un descanso y en que esquinas se tiene la mejor recepción de celular. Es en verdad el mejor tour que me han dado.

"Ese es Aro." Hace una pausa y apunta a un enfermero muy femenino pero no se molesta en presentar. "Lo llamamos 'Pequeño Johnny o Little Johnny', pero él no sabe por qué." Y él tampoco me dice a _mí_ la razón. Y espero… no, _ruego_ que no tenga nada que ver con sus regiones inferiores.

"¿Por qué lo llaman así?"

"No lo sé, es solo que es pequeño y se parece a Elton John. _Little Johnny._"

Contengo mi carcajada con mi mano. La verdad es que es muy adecuado, y el hecho de que no sea tan obvio para _todos_ lo hace hilarante. "¡Sabes, pensé exactamente lo mismo!"

"Si, todos lo hacen," me asegura. "Y Alice es 'Little Bit', por obvias razones. Bueno, no que el nombre de Aro no sea obvio."

Alice es una pequeña enfermera con cabello corto, negro y puntiagudo y una sonrisa contagiosa. Ya nos presentaron, ella prácticamente corrió hacia mí cuando recién llegue, asegurándose que fuéramos amigas de inmediato. Hay una simplicidad en ella que la hace agradable, y de acuerdo a la lista de Emmet, ella está aprobada para pasar hacer amistad.

Emmet de repente me voltea a ver. "Necesitamos encontrarte un nombre," anuncia.

"Oh, no," me niego. Trato de ser amable, pero lo último que necesito es un sobrenombre mortificante que me siga a todas partes después de solo mi primer día. "Bella está bien."

"Te va a gustar, lo prometo." Me palmea la espalda. Me dolió un poco, y me froto el hombro con una mueca.

"Me gusta mi nombre," me quejo.

"No importa si te _gusta_ tu nombre, Bella. Ese no es el punto." Se frota la barbilla pensativo antes de jalarme con él. "Lo pensare por un tiempo," concluye.

_Genial_.

Continuo siguiéndolo mientras evaluamos a nuestros pacientes. Hoy, solo soy su sombra; mañana, yo tomare todo el equipo mientras él se sienta por ahí y me deja hacer todo el trabajo, también conocido como 'Soy un-flojo-de-mierda-y-por-eso-me-gusta-dar-orientación' Es verdad, especialmente para personas como Emmet, y para que puedan afirmar lo contrario tiene que haber una mentira cuidadosamente elaborada.

Estamos pasando por la sala de doctores cuando veo a Emmet tensarse. Una doctora alta, rubia y hermosa pasa a nuestro lado. Está usando una bata bordada con su nombre – aunque todo pasa tan rápido que ni siquiera alcanzo a distinguir que está escrito – y un estetoscopio adorna su largo y grácil cuello. Se ve elegante en un par de medias y tacones.

Mientras pasa, sus ojos se encuentran con los de Emmet. Ambos desbordan hostilidad.

"Emmet." Su voz es cortada y hace un movimiento de cabeza y le pasa por un lado, su mirada un poco más dura. Emmet se eriza por su tono, su cuerpo entero tensionándose por la lucha de mantener su ridículamente enorme boca cerrada. Oh si, definitivamente está guardándose una que otra palabra.

No se relaja hasta que ella está fuera de vista. Entonces se gira hacía mí. "_Eso_," dice con una explosión de irritación, "es la más egocéntrica excusa de doctor que encontraras por aquí. Ni siquiera me molestaría en aprenderme su nombre."

Pero ahora estoy locamente curiosa, claro.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?" pregunto con entusiasmo. Soy adicta a cualquier tipo de chismes de hospital.

"Es una perra pretenciosa," dice con severidad. "Piensa que es Dios solo por su título. Pfff, me gustaría enseñarle una cosa o dos respecto a encontrar a Dios."

Por como se ve, no creo que quiera decir ir a la iglesia.

"Bueno, ¿Cuál es su nombre?" persisto. "Puede que tenga que llamarla o algo."

"Si _tienes_ que saberlo, es Dra. Maldita Hale," dice, y por un momento creo que está siendo gracioso y se refiere a ella como Satán o algo.

"¿Dra. Infierno?" (Hale: Hell)

"Sí. De hecho le queda bien."

Yo también se una o dos cosas sobre doctores gilipollas, dado que he trabajado con ellos por años. Es el mismo escenario cada vez – ocasionalmente un doctor empieza su carrera siendo un agradable, modesto hombre que salva algunas vidas, recibe algunos cheques, y luego piensa que es la mejor mierda en el campus – err, el hospital. Y algunas veces si lo es, pero usualmente no. Y usualmente es molesto. E insultante. Especialmente, _especialmente_, cuando creen que son mejores que las enfermeras – que nuestro trabajo es menos importante – que no pasamos doce horas rompiéndonos el trasero salvando vidas también.

Lo que es aún más irritante es cuando piensan que son atractivos cuando realmente no lo son. Y si son _medianamente_ lindos, entonces Dios nos libre, no va a quedar suficiente espacio después de que entren con sus enormes egos.

Jure hace mucho tiempo que nunca saldría con un doctor. El prospecto es solo bueno en teoría – en el mundo real, son presumidos, groseros y usualmente no atractivos.

Pero eso fue antes de obtener un trabajo en el Centro Medico Harborview, para ser entrenada por el enfermero Emmet McCarty, para ser presentada a un ligeramente arrogante y aun sorprendentemente ardiente Dr. Edward Cullen.

Ese fue mi pequeño día del Juicio Final, mejor conocido como el día en que mi mundo dejó de tener sentido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero que nada, una gran disculpa porque se que dije que iba a actualizar cada viernes y he dejado MUY abandonada esta historia. Las razones por las que no he podido subir capitulo es que entre el trabajo, la escuela, y los problemas de red que he tenido no me había dado el tiempo para poder sentarme, checar bien el capitulo y subirlo, así que por esto, otra disculpa, pero finalmente aquí esta el primer capitulo. Espero que les guste y haya valido la pena la espera. **

**Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece solo soy una traductora de la historia original de 'Doctor's Orders' de mybluesky. Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 – Llamando al Dr. Imbécil<strong>

Empezó con una llamada. O, para ser más precisa, múltiples llamadas.

Alec y yo habíamos estado saliendo por casi cinco años cuando recibí la primera llamada. No era más que una ronda de espeluznantes, fuertes respiraciones que eran interrumpidas una vez que colgaban el teléfono del otro lado. Hubiera llamado de regreso, pero el número estaba bloqueado.

La segunda llamada, fue más o menos lo mismo.

La tercera llamada fue más interesante, parcialmente porque descubrí que el que estaba del otro lado de la línea era un hombre, pero principalmente porque era un hombre muy, muy enojado. Y yo estaba sola y me tomo por sorpresa. Y después de que todo este tiempo sospechaba que era una mujerzuela que Alec se estaba tirando, resulto ser el imbécil esposo secreto de la mujerzuela.

"¿Quién eres?" demando enojado. "¿Y porque putas mi esposa sigue llamándote?"

Los pelos se me pusieron de punta por su comentario, negándome a ceder primero. "Oye idiota, tú me llamaste. ¿Quién eres tú?"

"¿Eres una maldita mujer?"

"¿Quién quiere saber?"

"¿Quién más está contigo?"

"No voy a contestarte hasta que me digas quien eres."

"_¡Maldita sea!"_

Me colgó, solo para llamar una hora después ya que se había calmado. Estuve a punto de no contestar, pero claro que tenía mis propias sospechas y estaba lista para que salieran a la superficie Así que levante el teléfono, preparándome internamente para otro duelo de gritos con este extraño, solo para oírlo disculparse.

"Lo siento," dijo, su voz agonizante. "Pero creo que mi esposa me está siendo infiel. Sé que eso es terrible. Pero este número esta por todas partes en nuestra cuenta de teléfono. ¿Alguien más vive contigo?"

Alguien más si vivía conmigo – Alec, mi novio. El hombre de la casa mientras yo estaba afuera trabajando doce – a veces catorce - horas al día.

Aun así defendí a Alec contra este hombre, sin la intención de admitirle a un extraño que estaba horriblemente cegada por otro. En retrospectiva, teníamos tanto en común que probablemente podríamos haber sido mejores amigos. Cuando confronte a Alec, diciéndole falsas afirmaciones y mentiras, se quebró bajo la presión. Se derrumbó y admitió que se había estado tirando a la mujerzuela por casi seis meses.

Nunca me había sentido tan tonta.

Tampoco nunca me había sentido tan indefensa, de repente estaba sola sin ningún lugar a donde ir. La casa le pertenecía a él, así como la mayoría de lo que estaba dentro. Me vi forzada a vivir por un mes con una amiga mientras empezaba la busqueda de apartamentos y eventualmente la caza de empleo en otros hospitales en el área, en el estado, y finalmente en hospitales a miles de millas de distancia de aquí.

Me sentía atraída por mi estado de origen, Washington, y una conversación con mi padre cerro el trato. Estaría emocionado de tenerme más cerca. De esta forma, incluso podría ir durante las fiestas, algo que vergonzosamente nunca había hecho a través de los años.

Empecé a aplicar a hospitales en Seattle el siguiente día. Tan pronto conseguí una entrevista, volé a casa para quedarme con mi papá, Charlie, que vivía en un pequeño pueblo a unas tres horas de distancia. Me ayudo a encontrar un apartamento y el Centro Médico Harborview me ofreció un trabajo en la unidad médica.

Eso me trajo aquí – de pie en medio del pasillo, los bolsillos llenos de suministros para IV, tubos, gasa y cinta, mis brazos rebosantes de cuatro botes de pastillas y el portapapeles al que me aferro desesperadamente. Estoy usando una chaqueta, una prenda que tiene a Emmet encantado debido al espacio extra en mis bolsillos.

"Me conseguiría uno de estos si no se vieran tan malditamente femeninos," dijo, admirando la profundidad y ancho que los bolsillos extras ofrecían. Su voz llena de sabiduría. "Las chicas tienen tanta suerte."

"Apenas," me queje.

"Vamos, 'Pockets' (bolsillos). Vamos a empezar a poner esas IV."

Y así es como gane mi nuevo nombre.

Nos dirigíamos a cumplir nuestra misión, cuando Aro me pregunto que si quería poner una IV por _él_ – como práctica – Emmet lanza una respuesta digna de una verdadera perra.

"¡Hey! Ha sido enfermera por tres años –"

"Cuatro," lo corrijo.

"Cuatro años," dice. "Sabe cómo poner una IV. Así que no creas por un segundo que vas a lograr engañarla para que haga todo tu trabajo."

"Solo le estaba preguntando, imbécil," dijo Aro, y le enseña el dedo medio a Emmet antes de desaparecer. Emmet mira como su figura desaparece de la vista mientras yo trato de contener una risa detrás de mi mano.

-x-x-x-x-

Vamos al piso de abajo para nuestro almuerzo.

"Nunca comas en la sala de descanso," Emmet dice, "Esos idiotas no te dejaran sola ni por dos segundos. Es imposible tener un momento de paz." Toma un pequeño teléfono plateado de su bolsillo y lo ondea frente a mí. "Y siempre asegúrate de apagar esto." Una música suena mientras lo apaga.

"Apagar el teléfono… lo tengo."

"Ahora, tienes que ser muy selectiva con lo que comes aquí. No todo es comestible." Nos acercamos a la barra caliente donde una mordaz señora está esperando con los brazos cruzados, un ceño fruncido tatuado en su rostro. Dudo que alguna vez sonría.

"Todo lo que sirven en la barra caliente, es estúpido pollo," Emmet dice, lo suficientemente fuerte para que la señora y todos a nuestro alrededor escuchen, pero ella ni siquiera flaquea. Me aleja de ahí. "Pollo frito, pollo asado, pollo a la parrilla. Trabajar aquí te va a convertir en un maldito pollo, lo juro por Dios." Nos paramos frente a la parrilla, que tiene un despliegue de hamburguesas y hotdogs. "La parrilla a veces es decente. Claro, siempre puedes ir a la barra de ensaladas si te gusta esa mierda."

"De acuerdo," digo. Esto no es nada diferente al último lugar que trabaje. Comeré una hamburguesa.

"Y no te comas las papas a menos que hayas visto que las sacaron de la freidora," me advierte.

Tomamos nuestra comida, pagamos y nos sentamos. De repente algo pasa por mi mente.

"Sabes, realmente eres muy buen orientador," digo seriamente. Para otros, esto puede sonar absurdo, pero nunca nadie se había molestado en decirme algo sobre la comida, o las áreas de descanso o darme un decente y confiable resumen de a quién evitar. Y esto era información valiosa.

"Claro que lo soy," dice presumiendo. "¿Apenas te vas dando cuenta de eso?"

"También, la última persona que me oriento actuaba como si me metiera en su camino. Pero _tú_ te haces a un lado y me dejas hacer todo. Si acaso, _tú_ te metes en _mí_ camino."

Emmet parece confundido mientras le pone una cantidad nada saludable de mayonesa a su pan. La esparce con un cuchillo de plástico. "¿Tú te metías en su camino? ¡Al diablo, los nuevos hacen todo tu trabajo! ¿Cómo puede alguien _molestarse_ por esa mierda?"

_Lo sabía._

"Así que me dijiste a quién evitar. ¿Quiénes son seguros?"

Lanza una caliente, aun grasosa papa a su boca. "Alice es genial," dice. "Demasiado jodidamente feliz muy temprano en las mañanas, pero aun así genial. Salimos a veces fuera del trabajo, Jasper también."

Levanto una ceja. "¿Quién es Jasper?"

"Es un farmacéutico – uno de los únicos decentes. La mayoría de los otros son fastidiosos como el demonio. Y Alice está enamorada de él. Ella no lo va a admitir, pero es la única corriendo a la farmacia cincuenta veces al día por mierda estúpida como laxantes."

"Eso es dulce," comento. Emmet me ve con perspicacia.

"Claro," dice secamente. "Romance por laxantes. Ya puedo ver una película en el horizonte."

"Sabes que quiero decir."

Él se encoge de hombros. "Oh, también esta Ángela. Es agradable – aunque, muy callada. Medio sensible. Pero ella no va a molestarte, lo que es algo bueno."

Asiento en acuerdo.

"Eric trabaja como paramédico. Él también es bueno. También sale con nosotros de vez en cuando."

"¿Qué es lo que hacen?"

"Tomar después del trabajo. Maratones de Madden – tu sabes. Cosas diferentes."

Levanto una ceja. "¿Maratones de Madden?"

"Sí. Xbox. Futbol…" Él se calla como si fuera una idiota y yo me quedo mirándolo.

"Sé lo que Madden es," digo sarcásticamente, y solo puedo imaginarme la atrocidad de esas noches. Me pregunto si Alice sale con ellos cuando sucede.

"Deberías de venir con nosotros pronto," dice. No espera por una respuesta antes de continuar. "¡Oh!, alguien más que debes evitar es Jessica, nuestra secretaria. Esa perra chismea más que Tyra Banks. No le digas nada a menos que quieras que este en la primera plana del maldito periódico que pasan por aquí cada mes."

Asiento. "Jessica. Peor que Tyra Banks. Lo tengo."

"Luego esta Shelly. Es como la mamá gallina de toda nuestra mierda en el piso. Dios la bendiga por intentarlo. Solo que nunca maldigas enfrente de ella – no le gusta." Se toca su oreja izquierda y hace una mueca de dolor como recordando un momento doloroso.

Le da una gigante mordida a su hamburguesa. Con la boca llena comida dice, "Y por supuesto, me conoces, Emmet McCarty, mejor conocido como el mejor hijo de perra que vas a conocer." Me guiña, un gesto menos encantador por su demostración de comida masticada.

-x-x-x-x-

Hablo con el ardiente doctor antes de verlo realmente. Nuestra transacción toma lugar en el teléfono, así que obviamente no tengo ni idea de lo sexy que es en ese momento.

De haberlo visto primero, tal vez hubiera puesto de lado su actitud grosera. Tal vez hubiera estado distraída por su belleza y olvidado nuestra conversación.

Es gracioso como se dan las cosas.

"Así que, ¿Emmet está haciendo un buen trabajo al orientarte?" Alice usa su pequeño pie para impulsarse hacia adelante en la silla de ruedas mientras distraídamente toma varios historiales médicos.

"Hasta ahora muy bien," le aseguro. "Definitivamente sé a quién evitar."

Sus ojos instantáneamente caen en mí. "¿Hablo mierda de mí?" dice recelosa.

"No," le aseguro rápidamente. "Dijo que eras genial. ¿Por qué?"

Se relaja, aunque no completamente, y empieza su historia. "Emmet piensa que es gracioso. Le encanta inventar estas locas historias sobre mí y se las dice a los nuevos para que me eviten como a la plaga."

Estoy entretenida. "¿Cómo qué?"

"Cosas diferentes. Le dijo a una persona que era esquizofrénica y que podría perder el control en cualquier momento, y que debería cuidarse muy bien los cuellos porque ese es mi punto favorito de ataque."

Sonrió.

"Oh, y una vez le dijo a otra persona que Aro y yo teníamos una aventura. Quiero decir… ¡en serio! ¿Has visto a Aro? Una de sus piernas es más corta que la otra – se tambalea cuando camina."

"¡NO!"

"Lo juro por Dios. No es obvio, pero puedo verlo totalmente."

Ya no puedo contenerlo, y me rio a carcajadas, ganando el interés de Jessica que está a varios metros de distancia.

"¿Estas segura que no dijo nada de mí?" Alice demanda.

"Si, Alice. Estoy segura."

"Voy a averiguarlo si lo hizo, sabes."

"Lo sé, lo sé."

Se recarga de nuevo en la silla, luciendo exhausta, y suspira. "¿Cuándo demonios vamos a pasar a historiales sin tantas notas? Pasamos más tiempo escribiendo mierda que lo que tratamos a pacientes."

"Sabes, eso va a pasar en Junio," Jessica ofrece, claramente oyendo nuestra conversación.

Alice gira los ojos pero no responde.

"¡Pockets!" Emmet de repente aparece de la nada. "Los resultados del Sr. Williams acaban de llegar y su hemoglobina está en 7.8. ¿Te molestaría llamar a su doctor por mí?"

Me enderezo en mi asiento, sorprendida que Emmet realmente este haciendo algo de trabajo. "Claro."

Saco la lista de doctores de la computadora y paso por los nombres, encontrando el que busco en los primeros nombres. Dr. Cullen.

Alice se aleja de la estación de enfermería mientras lo llamo. Ni siquiera cinco minutos después, me regresa el llamado.

_Excelente servicio de los doctores aquí_, pienso con humor. Usualmente nunca responden tan rápido.

La voz es suave cuando habla, las palabras enlazándose como seda a través del recibidor. Suena cansado, pero amable.

"Es el Dr. Cullen, me llamarón."

"Oh, hola Dr. Cullen, mi nombre es Bella. Lo estaba llamando por el Sr. Williams, su paciente en la 434 hacia la ventana que fue admitido por una hemorragia gastro-intestinal. Su nivel de hemoglobina de las 2 de la tarde acaba de llegar y es 7.8."

Hay una pausa del otro lado de la línea. Por un momento, me pregunto si lo perdí. Finalmente, habla. "¿Y qué es lo que dice mi orden?"

Su voz ya no es amable. Flaqueo y empiezo a buscar el historial médico, maldiciendo mis malas habilidades como enfermera por no tenerla lista.

"Ummm… espere…"

Ni siquiera me da la oportunidad de encontrarla.

"Si te hubieras molestado siquiera en leer la orden habrías notado que dice que me llamaras únicamente si está por debajo de 7.5."

"Oh. Yo, uh…"

"Gracias." Sus palabras, que suenan altamente malagradecidas, son cortadas por un clic del recibidor.

Me quedo viendo el teléfono en mi mano, estupefacta.

"Qué imbécil," digo para mí misma. De repente, Alice está de regreso a mi lado. Ella me escucha.

"Oh, ¿quieres decir el Dr. Cullen?" dice con una risita. "Normalmente es bueno, pero puede tener sus momentos. Emmet debió haberte advertido. ¿Estás bien?"

Sus ojos de repente se llenan de preocupación mientras me evalúa.

"Oh si," digo, agitando su preocupación. Tomo un profundo y liberador suspiro y le ofrezco una pequeña sonrisa. "Nada que no pueda manejar."

Pero mi aversión por el ardiente doctor es alimentado por lo que creo es odio justificado.

Más tarde esa semana, una hora más o menos después del almuerzo, escucho a Jessica hablando con una pelirroja flebotomista sobre el Dr. Cullen. Sus voces en susurros, presuntuoso cotilleo que rezuma de cada palabra, pero aun así logro cachar que el Dr. Cullen es bastante agradable a la vista. También, tiene un papá, Dr. Cullen Padre, que es agradable a la vista también.

Es cierto que guardo cierta curiosidad sobre él. Pero pareciera que algunos doctores automáticamente ganan atractivo solo por su título. Cualquier desconocido de repente se convierte digno de una pelea.

No me lo creo. Ni siquiera por un segundo. Si hay algo que jure al principio de esta nueva etapa de mi vida, es que no saldría con un doctor.

Sin embargo, eso no me detiene de sentir curiosidad.

Alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, finalmente tengo la oportunidad de terminar unos historiales médicos. Tomo los historiales de mis pacientes, los llevo a una mesa y me ocupo en eso, sin importarme el hecho que no he visto a Emmet en hace más de una hora. Sin su estruendosa voz, definitivamente hay un momento de paz.

Hago unas anotaciones por unos minutos sin interrupciones. Luego, por mi visión periférica, veo alguien sentarse frente a mí, al otro lado de la mesa. Automáticamente veo al frente.

Jadeo.

Es un joven doctor, tal vez entrando a sus treintas, con increíble cabello color bronce y fuerte mandíbula. Su nariz es recta, curvándose ligeramente al final, sus labios llenos. Sus ojos, debajo de gruesas cejas, están viendo hacia abajo y escondidos.

Él no me ve a mí, no reconoce mi presencia en lo absoluto, si no que agarra un historial médico y empieza a repasar su contenido.

¿Es _este_ el Dr. Cullen?

_Doctores así de sexy solo existen en Grey's Anatomy._

Bajo mi mirada y siento una repentina ola de irritación mientras recuerdo nuestra conversación de ayer. Fue un total imbécil, sin embargo puede que ni siquiera sepa con quién estaba hablando. Los imbéciles no se molestan en recordar nombres. Pero ahora está aquí, evitando conversación y contacto visual y todas otras formas de interacciones humanas.

Está aquí, aun siendo un imbécil.

De repente se dirige a mí. "¿Tienes a la Sra. Carter en la habitación cuatro-tres-cuatro?"

Mi mirada cae instantáneamente a la suya y me encuentro inmediatamente extasiada por un par de ojos verdes como esmeraldas que no parecen ser fríos ni desagradables. Parecen cansados. La voz es la misma suave como terciopelo, dolorosamente familiar a pesar de nuestra corta conversación, y en ese momento sé que es la misma persona.

Me recupero, enderezándome un poco mientras lo hago. Parece que me toma años encontrar mi voz, y me irrita que me afecte de esa manera.

"Um, no. Ángela está a cargo de ella. ¿Le gustaría que la llamara?"

Se levanta. "Por favor. ¿Podrías decirle que me vea allá?" Se aleja rápidamente sin esperar una respuesta.

Me contengo de poner los ojos en blanco y marco el número del teléfono de Ángela. Me contesta y me asegura que está en camino a la habitación.

Con el Dr. Cullen fuera de vista, puedo respirar de nuevo.

Permanecen lejos por varios minutos. Eventualmente, se sienta frente a mí de nuevo, impaciente regresando a sus historiales sin ni siquiera un gracias u otra señal de que nota mi presencia. No dejo que me moleste y, en lugar, me concentro en evitar su mirada también.

Pone el historial en el estante y se va unos minutos después. No dice adiós.

Esta vez sí pongo los ojos en blanco. ¿Un poco de cortesía mataría a estos doctores? Su comportamiento presuntuoso es francamente tedioso.

Me levanto con una rabieta, esperando poder tener un pequeño descanso en el baño. La puerta del baño de nuestra sala de descanso está cerrada, como siempre, y la empujo para abrirla con la suposición de que estará cerrada si hay alguien adentro.

Veo a Ángela parada frente al espejo secando sus ojos rojos. Ambas brincamos, en un incómodo error de juicio, olvido mis modales y la miro fijamente. Cinco segundos pasan. Luego recuerdo lo que estoy haciendo.

"¡Dios, Ángela! ¡Lo siento!" me disculpo. Escucho sus aseveraciones de que todo está bien mientras salgo del baño y cierro la puerta.

Me siento en la misma mesa donde comemos almuerzo y espero, pero ella no tarda demasiado. Sus ojos aún están rojos pero evita mi mirada.

"Ya terminé," dice tímidamente, cabizbaja.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" le pregunto instantáneamente. Sé que soy la chica nueva, y no me conoce, pero es grosero pretender como si todo estuviera bien cuando, obviamente, ella está molesta hasta el punto de las lágrimas.

"Estoy bien," dice, pero sus ojos empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas de nuevo. "Solo estoy siendo demasiado sensible de nuevo," se ríe sin humor. "La gente dice que debería conseguirme un par." (de huevos)

"¿Alguien te dijo algo?"

Me mira intencionadamente. "No es nada."

"Tiene que ser _algo_. Pareces muy afectaba por ello."

¿Por qué siempre soy tan persistente? Espero a que ella me diga que no me meta, pero en su lugar suspira y pasa un pañuelo por sus ojos.

"El Dr. Cullen puede ser un imbécil," dice. La mala palabra suena extraña saliendo de sus labios, una observación que capta mi interés. Debe de estar muy molesta. Con el ceño fruncido me enderezo en mi asiento.

"¿Qué fue lo que hizo?" demando. He estado aquí solo unos días y ya he visto lágrimas derramarse por este cretino. No entiendo por qué los doctores se creen merecedores del título de Dios – como si solo _ellos_ importaran, y no dulces inocentes como Ángela.

O yo, maldita sea.

Ella inhala y se recarga en su otro pie. Parece como si quisiera sentarse, pero asumo que debe de estar tratando de irse tan pronto pueda y por ende renuncia a su propio confort. Permanece parada.

"Bueno, el paciente le pregunto sobre los efectos secundarios de una de las nuevas medicinas que empezamos a darle, y cuando terminó, le pregunte si los bochornos eran un efecto secundario también. El paciente me había preguntado eso más temprano, Bella. Solo quería asegurarme de que fuera atendido." Me vio con desesperación, rogándome que la entendiera. "Cuando se giró hacía mí, justo enfrente del paciente y su familia, me dijo que esto no era momento para clase. Que era tiempo del paciente. Me dijo que si tal vez hubiera prestado más atención en la escuela de _enfermería_ tal vez sabría la respuesta." Dijo 'enfermería' como si fuera algo malo, haciéndome creer que el Dr. Cullen lo había hecho de la misma manera. Su cara se está poniendo roja mientras recuerda el momento.

Estoy perpleja. "¿Estás jugando conmigo?" exclamo.

Parece sorprendida por mi reacción. "No," dice patéticamente. "¡Nunca me he sentido tan… _avergonzada_! La familia de la paciente incluso salió y se disculpó conmigo después. Dijeron que no tenía el derecho de haber sido tan grosero conmigo. Fue…Dios…humillante." Se suena en su pañuelo. Afortunadamente, está empezando a calmarse.

"Bueno, hay doctores imbéciles en todas partes, Ángela," le dijo tratando de aplacarla un poco. "Una vez un doctor me _grito_ frente a un paciente."

Se alarmo. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque le lleve la talla incorrecta de guantes."

"¿Estás hablando en serio?"

"Sip. Así que amablemente le dije que no me gritara, ni ahora ni nunca. Luego me fui y nunca regrese. Otra enfermera tuvo que ayudarlo."

"Bueno, el Dr. Cullen no me grito, afortunadamente," dijo con amargura. "Solo me hablo como si fuera la idiota más grande del mundo."

_No, Ángela. El idiota más grande del mundo es el doctor que piensa que nunca se le va a regresar lo que haga._

Pero no digo esto. Solo sonrió con simpatía.

"Yo no dejaría que me molestara, Ángela. Algunas personas solo son unos imbéciles. Es su problema, no el tuyo."

Ella no parece convencida.

"¿Alguna vez escuchaste hablar del karma?" pregunte vagamente. "Existe, sabes."

Ella sonríe, pero obviamente es forzado. "Gracias, Bella. Espero que tengas razón." Checa su reloj y ve a la puerta. "Necesito volver al trabajo. Gracias por la charla."

"No te preocupes," le digo, y ella ofrece una última sonrisa antes de salir de la sala de descanso.

-x-x-x-x-

Dr. Cullen está a cargo de uno de mis pacientes hoy. Trato de no pensar mucho en él – en sus ojos verdes, su fuerte mandíbula, o las lágrimas de Ángela por su culpa – pero es difícil a veces.

En algún punto, admito que no sé cómo llenar una orden básica para el laboratorio en la computadora. Jessica hace de su misión enseñarme y me encuentro atrapada con ella por unos solidos treinta minutos mientras ella alterna entre quejarse del sistema y explicarme como se hace.

No veo al Dr. Cullen acercarse. No hasta que Jessica lo saluda abiertamente.

"Hola, Dr. Cullen. ¿Cómo está hoy?"

Ella casi sale disparada de su silla a la vista de él. Él está buscando un historial, pero hace una pausa para verla. Luego sus ojos encuentran los míos.

"Estoy bien, Jessica." Desvía la mirada. Yo parpadeo y hago lo mismo.

"¿Qué historial está buscando?" pregunta entusiasmada. Mis lecciones de computación abandonadas, ella salta a asistirlo. Lucho con la urgencia de poner los ojos en blanco.

Pero, como su fuera cosa del destino, es _mi_ paciente. Y el historial está justo frente a mí, bajo mi brazo como si estuviera tratando de esconderlo del Dr. Cullen y el mundo. No me doy cuenta que lo tengo hasta que Jessica lo está jalando y alejándolo de mí.

"¡Aquí esta!" exclama. "Parece que Bella estaba escondiéndolo de usted, Dr. Cullen."

Considero matar a Jessica, e incluso debato donde esconder el cuerpo, pero no hay tiempo.

"¿Este es tu paciente, Bella?"

Me sorprende que recuerde mi nombre – aunque hayan pasado solo cinco segundos desde la última vez que lo dijeron – pero me freno de jadear de sorpresa.

"Si, señor." Quiero matarme a mí misma por llamarlo señor. He perdido completamente cualquier partícula de dignidad que me quedaba.

"Estoy a punto de ir a verla."

_Umm… de acuerdo._ Eso es lo que quiero decir. Lo que realmente digo es nada. Lo que realmente _hago_ es arrastrar mi trasero detrás de él mientras camina por el corredor. Y trato muy, muy arduamente el no mirar fijamente _su_ trasero, porque ha olvidado usar su bata hoy y _mierda_ luce ardiente en uniforme (scrubs).

_Totalmente me tiraría eso_.

¡¿Qué demonios? ¿Acabo de pensar eso?

Yo no _salgo_ con doctores. ¿Nerds presuntuosos que de repente creen que son el regalo de la humanidad? Eso sería un no. Un gran, _enorme_ no.

Aunque con los brazos fuertes del Dr. Cullen y su cabello, tengo un gran problema al tratar de visualizarlo leyendo comics y masturbándose con escenas de la Princesa Leia. Al contrario, mi imaginación corre a una dirección mucho más atrevida.

Entramos a la habitación del paciente, donde él sonríe y encanta hasta las medias de la pobre señora. Él tiene grandes modales de trata de pacientes, eso está claro. De hecho, no parece tan malo. No como aquella vez por teléfono. Y definitivamente no merecedor de desatar lágrimas en enfermeras inocentes.

Tal vez es todo un acto. Todo es una treta. _Obviamente._

Él habla con la paciente por unos minutos, y luego algo pasa. Algo glorioso, que ocasiona que los cielos se abran y causa que los ángeles canten y la pequeña luz de la oportunidad caiga sobre la habitación.

Me da una oportunidad de corregirlo. Una oportunidad que la mayoría de las enfermeras ignorarían, pero que yo estoy muy dispuesta a discutir porque… bueno, es por el paciente, después de todo. _Claro._

El diablo en mi hombro se ríe con malicia.

"Cambiare tu medicación para el dolor a Vicodin," dice. "Puedes tomar de una a dos tabletas cada cuatro a seis horas si las necesitas, ¿de acuerdo? Solo pídeselas a la enfermera. ¿Necesitas algo para el dolor ahora?"

La Sra. Benson asiente. Aclaro mi garganta, pero el Dr. Cullen me ignora.

"Srta., um…"

"Es Bella," digo, mi voz dulce como el azúcar. Al parecer si olvido mi nombre después de todo. Idiota.

El me lanza _la mirada_. "Bella. ¿Podrías darle a la Sra. Benson algo para el dolor, por favor?" pregunta fríamente, despidiéndome de la habitación. Es un cambio de 180 grados al tono que uso con su paciente.

Pero no me voy. "De hecho no creo que su elección de medicación sea una gran idea," digo a cambio, reuniendo toda la fuerza interior, herencia de mi padre y su padre y, demonios, el padre de _todos_. Así no soy yo, pero estoy comprometida en llegar hasta al final. _Por Ángela._

Puedo prácticamente escuchar la tensión de sus músculos mientras cada fibra de su cuerpo se tensiona. Me voltea a ver, sus ojos oscureciéndose. "¿Oh? Pues afortunadamente para ti, solo eres la enfermera, _Bella_. No tienes que tomar esa decisión."

_Solo la enfermera._ Quiero golpearlo.

Su voz es tan dura, tan fría, que alguien más probablemente flanquearía, pero eso demostraría debilidad. Y si hay algo que no voy a hacer en mi momento decisivo – en el momento donde yo, enfermera Bella Swan, le muestro al Dr. Cullen, una hazaña que probablemente se debía haber hecho años atrás y que probablemente no se hará nunca más por la especie de las enfermeras – es mostrar debilidad.

"Solo estoy velando por el mejor interés de mi paciente, Dr. Cullen." Volteo a ver a la Sra. Benson, que nos observa con los ojos abiertos, pero cuidadosos. "¿No es eso lo que quiere usted que hagamos, Sra. Benson?"

"Por favor, ilumíname, _Bella,_ ¿Por qué piensas que mi elección de medicación es una mala decisión?"

Este puede que no sea el mejor argumento del mundo, pero al menos es algo. Deberá molestarlo, al menos, lo que en realidad es lo único que busco. Así que me lanzo.

"Bueno, _Dr. Cullen_, la Sra. Benson fue admitida con una fractura de columna, lo que causa que se queje de dolor constantemente. Podemos _asumir_ que este dolor será aliviado con el vicodin, pero basándome en mis experiencias previas con fracturas espinales y osteoporosis, lo dudo. Asumiendo que no encuentre alivio, va a pedir la mayor dosis de Vicodin cada cuatro horas, que es 100mg de Tylenol. Esto terminaría siendo 5,000mg de Tylenol en un día. Parece demasiado para una señora de ochenta años, ¿no le parece?"

Lo logre – lo contradije enfrente de su paciente, utilizando la jugada llanto-Cullen a la inversa. Al menos, así es como lo voy a llamar.

Lo veo directamente a los ojos, mi voz nivelada y tranquila. Estoy segura que si las miradas mataran, estaría tirada en esta habitación muerta. Su mirada es letal.

Quiero acobardarme en el rincón, pero me mantengo plantada. Es demasiado tarde como para arrepentirme ahora – no sin verme estúpida.

"_Bella"_ Por Dios con el nombre. "Establecí los parámetros por una razón. Es tu trabajo como _enfermera_ el monitorear su consumo y asegurarte que no sufra una sobredosis."

"_Dr. Cullen_," así es – dos pueden jugar este juego. "Puede tratar de justificar eso todo el día, pero la realidad es que la siguiente enfermera va a darle su medicación para el dolor a la hora pertinente si el paciente tiene dolor. La forma en que _usted _lo ordeno. Y va a ponerla en peligro de deficiencia de hígado."

Sus ojos van a la Sra. Benson, que parece completamente entretenida por la situación. Me sorprende que no haya presionado el botón y pedido una bolsa de palomitas aun.

Sus ojos vuelven hacía mí, oscuros y enojados. "Terminaremos de discutir esto afuera."

Me marcho, no me molesto en esperarlo. No estoy segura cuánto tiempo más puedo poner este frente duro. No soy así. Puedo defenderme a mí misma claro. Pero, ¿iniciar un comportamiento tan bajo? ¿con alguien tan intimidante, con nada más y nada menos, que el Dr. Cullen? Y sexy, no olvidemos que es sexy.

Pero pienso en Ángela, y sus lágrimas, y me doy cuenta que valió la pena.

Luego siento una mano en mi brazo, girándome. Estoy presionada contra una pared, y toda la ferocidad, toda la furia que es el Dr. Cullen está canalizada hacia mí en un enojado e impecable ceño. No suelta su agarre, pero estoy consciente que puedo gritar fácilmente si las cosas se vuelven desesperantes.

Esto, si soy sincera, no me hace sentir mejor.

"¿_Qué_ piensas que estás haciendo?" me dice en voz baja, su rostro a centímetros del mío. Soy cautelosa, y francamente, estoy un poco furiosa que me esté tocando mientras dice esto. Sin mencionar que tal vez un poco excitada.

_¿Qué me sucede?_ Rápidamente libero mi brazo de su agarre, asqueada conmigo misma.

"Solo protegiendo a mi paciente de errores médicos perjudiciales," digo maliciosamente.

"Hay un momento para discutir esas cosas, y eso no incluye a un lado de la cama del paciente. Y definitivamente no enfrente de mi paciente." Mantiene la voz baja para que no viaje por el corredor, pero su tono es tan duro que puede cortar acero.

"Si, bueno, hay tiempo para discutir tus quejas con una enfermera si no le gusta lo que está haciendo. _Y definitivamente no enfrente de su paciente_:"

Está confundido, pero no menos enojado. "¿De que estas hablando?" susurra.

"Estoy hablando de cuando humillaste a Ángela enfrente de su paciente el otro día."

El momento se pinta en su rostro, pero tan rápido como vino se fue. "Lo que paso entre otra enfermera y conmigo no es de tu incumbencia. Sería bueno que te preocuparas por ti misma, _Bella_."

"¡Encuentro eso difícil cuando mi amiga está llorando en el baño por lo que hizo!"

Mi dedo esta de repente pinchando su pecho de forma acusatoria, probablemente cometiendo el único error en el millón de tragedias registradas entre doctores y enfermeras. Me pregunto si me puedo meter en problemas por esto. Me pregunto si _él_ puede meterse en problemas por esto.

Luego me siento mal por Ángela. Obviamente la delate, con suerte no estaba tratando de parecer fuerte y confiada.

"Tal vez tu amiga necesita un poco de carácter. Es un mundo malo, Bella. No todos van a estarla tomando de la mano y siendo amables con ella."

Qué. _Imbécil_.

Justo como los doctores pretenciosos que he conocido, este no es diferente. El Dr. Cullen se gana el premio como el mayor pretensioso hijo-de-perra del día. Y ya he tenido suficiente.

Me alejo de él, lejos de la pared, y él afortunadamente se hace para atrás para darme algo de espacio. Probablemente hubiera lanzado mi rodilla a sus amiguitos si no fuera atractivo, o no. He terminado.

"Se llama humanidad," le espeto. "Cortesía común. No echarle mierda a tus compañeros. Somos un equipo, _Doctor_. No sus esclavos."

Me precipito de regreso a la estación de enfermeras, dejándolo en el pasillo. No estoy segura de que hacer - ¿puedo sentarme mientras el sigue por aquí y pretender que nada de esto ha pasado? Va a regresar en cualquier momento para terminar los historiales…

Pero no tengo que decidir. Alice me encuentra, con ojos frenéticos, y rápidamente me toma del brazo y me aleja de ahí. Me mete a la sala de suturas.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" demanda, respirando pesada y emocionadamente. No sé cuál demonios es su problema.

"¿Qué?" pregunto inocentemente, no queriendo delatarme si ella, de hecho, está refiriéndose a algo completamente no relacionado con nuestro pequeño show en el pasillo. Pero eso es altamente poco probable. Su mirada escéptica me dice esto.

"¿En serio?" dice. "¿Realmente vas a negar ese pequeño show que acaban de hacer ustedes dos?"

Veo detrás de mí, preocupada. Pero la puerta está cerrada y no hay nadie más aquí. "¿La gente nos vio?" pregunto ansiosa.

"Solo yo, creo."

"Gracias a Dios," no me preocupo en esconder mi suspiro de alivio.

"¿Qué fue todo eso de todas formas?"

No tiene sentido el mentirle. Si hay alguien aquí en quien puedo confiar, me imagino que es ella.

"Lo contradije enfrente de su paciente," explico. Sus ojo se abren de forma cómica, así que rápidamente le digo la verdad. "Um… a propósito. Solo para molestarlo."

Sí, eso suena muy noble de mi parte. En menos de lo que canta un gallo la nueva a propósito hace enojar a todos los doctores. Así que ¿debería aceptar mi premio por la Enfermera del Año ahora o después?

"¡Estas bromeando!" ella suspira emocionada. "¿pero por qué? ¿fue por la llamada el otro día?"

Continuó y le cuento toda la historia, empezando con Ángela y terminando con todo lo que dijo antes de que me fuera. Dejo de lado la parte sobre lo linda y limpia que es su piel o lo bien que olía su colonia para después de afeitarse mientras estaba usando todo su control para evitar matarme en el pasillo.

Ella responde con una risa. "Dios, no puedo esperar para contarle a Emmet sobre esto," dice.

Jadeo, mis ojos abriéndose en alarma. "¿Qué? No, no puedes decirle a Emmet," argumento.

"¿Porque no?"

"No quiero que esto se sepa, Alice. Apenas llevo una semana trabajando aquí. ¡Por favor, por favor, _por favor_ no le digas a Emmet!"

Ella frunce el ceño en desaprobación, pero eventualmente asiente.

"De acuerdo, no lo hare," me asegura. "Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, supongo." Parece que alguien acaba de patear a su cachorro.

Suspiro aliviada y le agradezco.

Lentamente regresamos a nuestro lugar en la estación de enfermería. Considero el rondar por ahí, o ir a esconderme a una habitación de un paciente o algo, pero me niego a darle esa satisfacción al Dr. Cullen. Sin mencionar que la sala de médicos es visible directamente desde este asiento.

Secretamente espero que ya se haya ido.

Pero mientras salgo de la habitación, puedo ver que el sigue ahí. Se ve agobiado, su vista sobre el historial, cambiando las páginas con más fuerza de la necesaria. Él no me ve hasta que lo paso en la estación.

Sus ojos verdes se encuentran con los míos, enojados, entrecerrados y aún más ardientes de lo que recuerdo con anterioridad. Son latentes, prácticamente invitándome a que regrese para una revancha simplemente para que pueda presenciar su intensidad desde un rango tan corto de nuevo.

Me escapo a la sala de descanso, tratando de poner bajo control mi fuerte respiración mientras reevaluó todo lo que ha pasado y la forma en que me siento en ese momento.

El Dr. Cullen obviamente tiene alguna clase de loco poder vudú en sus ojos, y cada fibra de mi ser tomara precauciones de evitar su efecto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Siento que sea un poco tarde y se que probablemente en alguna parte del mundo ya no es viernes jajaaj pero aqui esta el capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece solo soy una traductora de la historia original de 'Doctor's Orders' de mybluesky. Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 – Prefiero CornFlakes<strong>

No veo otra vez al Dr. Cullen por el resto de la semana. No significa que lo estuviera buscando o algo. Esto es simplemente una inocente observación.

Sin embargo, pronto es aparente que Emmet está al tanto de nuestra pequeña demostración en el pasillo. Me saluda una mañana con una sonrisa de sabelotodo y discretamente dice, "Así que… me entere que tú y el Dr. Cullen hicieron un pequeño baile de apareamiento en el pasillo el otro día."

No puedo evitar ocultar mi jadeo de sorpresa. Jessica, escuchando como de costumbre, me ve de forma asesina.

"¿Cómo te enteraste?" demando, mi voz baja en advertencia. Estoy casi segura que la única persona que sabía era Alice. ¿Ella me delató?

La respuesta de Emmet es simple. "Él me dijo."

"¿Él? ¿Quién es él?"

"Dr. Cullen, por supuesto. Vamos, Pockets. Despierta." Ondea su mano frente a mi cara y yo instantáneamente la golpeo quitándola de mi vista.

¿El Dr. Cullen hablo de mí? Mierda. Esto no puede ser bueno.

"¿Hablaste con él?" pregunto con entusiasmo, y sé que debo sonar patética. Debería estar pretendiendo que no me importa.

"Si, nos llevamos bien," dice. Esto al parecer no son noticias nuevas, pero estoy sorprendida.

"Bueno, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?" mi tono es acusador. No pretendía que sonara así, pero diablos, hubiera sido bueno saberlo. Pudo haber agregado esto antes o después de su pequeño discurso sobre Tyra Banks.

Luce confundido. "¿Debería escribir una lista de todas las personas con las que paso el rato o algo así?" pregunta sarcásticamente.

"Cierra la maldita boca, Emmet. Sabes lo que quiero decir." Se encoge de hombros. "Y, ¿Qué te dijo?" persisto.

"Que esta locamente excitado y que quiere ser el padre de tus hijos."

Dice esto con una cara sería. Y debería saberlo mejor… realmente debería. Pero como ser padre de dichos hijos requeriría deliciosamente sucio foreplay – del tipo que si debo admitirlo ha ocupado mi mente en más de una ocasión esta semana – hago la cosa más tonta que podría hacer y permito que mi boca se abra antes de pensar.

"¿En serio?"

Las palabras en realidad suenan algo esperanzadas, lo cual es terriblemente vergonzoso. Ni siquiera medio segundo después de que salieran deseó poder arrepentirme.

Emmet bufa. "No, en realidad no"

Raramente me sonrojo, pero sospecho que mi cara está lo suficientemente roja como para freír tocino.

"Si, está bien. Porque eso sería raro," digo, tratando de restarle importancia. Pero no logro engañarlo. Me ve con curiosidad.

"Y, ¿has conocido a mucha gente por aquí?" me pregunta, me alegro que el tema ha sido cambiado.

"En realidad no. Solo a ustedes. Oh, y este raro que vive a dos apartamentos del mío. Puedo escucharlo vomitando a través de 5 juegos de paredes cada mañana. Es asqueroso."

Parece impresionado. "Wow, Pockets. Me ganaste. Mi vecino solo me pide leche y esas mierdas. Nunca he tenido el placer de escucharlo vomitar antes del desayuno."

"Si, bueno. Tienes que escoger tu apartamento sabiamente estos días. De otra forma, te lo pierdes."

"Claro, claro. Bueno suena como si tu vida social no fuera muy estimulante." Su tono es conversacional y sin embargo sarcástico, pero no me ofendo. Mi vida social es una mierda en este momento. Lo sé.

Después del trabajo, usualmente me voy a casa, veo a un poco de televisión antes de quedarme dormida en el sillón. Los días que no trabajo, no hago mucho excepto desempacar y hacer algunos mandados de vez en cuando para que al final del día mínimo termine una o dos cosas pero aun así sentir que tuve un día productivo lleno de tareas. Mantenerme ocupada me hace sentir un poco menos patética.

"Pues, mi sillón está teniendo mucha acción si a eso te refieres."

Emmet asiente. Ni siquiera parece que me está escuchando, o tal vez no le importa. "Así que supongo que aún no has encontrado a nadie que te interese," dice casualmente.

Estoy un poco perturbada por el abrupto cambio de esta conversación. "¿Qué me interese?"

"Si, tu sabes. Para hacer bebes y esas mierdas."

Suspiro. "Emmet…"

"Solo sígueme la corriente, Pockets. ¿Has visto alguien que se te haga atractivo?"

¿Aparte del sexy, grosero doctor que me odia? Para ser honesta, no nadie más ha llamado mi atención.

"En realidad no," miento.

"Bien. Conozco a alguien que será _perfecto_ para ti. Solo dime cuando quieres conocerlo."

Estoy sorprendida. "Oh, yo uh… yo no voy a citas a ciegas," escasamente protesto. "Perdón."

"Tú no _ibas_ a citas a ciegas," me corrige. "Ahora sí. ¿Sábado en la noche suena bien para ti?"

"No"

"De acuerdo. Viernes en la noche será."

"_No, _Emmet-"

"Dios, Pockets," exclama, exasperado. "Solo aguántate y ve. No trabajas este fin de semana y ya dijiste que no estabas viendo a nadie, que se traduce en pasar horas en tu sillón sola todas las noches. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es salir y conocer gente."

Frunzo el ceño, porque demonios, tiene razón. _Necesito_ conocer más gente. Pero si esta cita termina mal, que Dios me ayude, serviré a los amiguitos de Emmet en una charola.

"De acuerdo," me quejo, girando mis ojos en irritación. "Pero no esperes que me la pase bien."

Emmet sonríe, lo que deja un extraño sentimiento de inquietud en la boca de mi estómago. "Nunca soñaría con eso, Pockets."

x-x-x

Alice se auto invita a mi pequeño apartamento para que pueda ayudarme a arreglarme para mi cita. Insisto en que no necesito ayuda – quiero decir, no soy estúpida, puedo hacer combinar una blusa y un par de pantalones – pero ella no escucha nada de esos disparates.

Revisa las cosas en mi closet, jadeando y suspirando cada dos segundos. Se pone más y más agitada por minuto.

"¿Ves esto?" ella sostiene una de mis camisas de franela de manga larga, extra grandes, un remanente de mi última visita a la casa de Charlie. "Estas nunca servirán. No van con _nada_." Las lanza a la cama, pero chocan con el borde y se apilan en el piso.

"¡Hey!" protestó, apurándome a recogerlas. Las acuno en mis brazos como si fueran un recién nacido, protegiéndolas de cualesquiera que sean los problemas de Alice en este momento.

"Es una camisa de _hombre,_ Bella," dice moviendo la cabeza, incrédula.

"Las uso en el apartamento. No tiene nada de malo, son muy cómodas."

"Pero, ¿Qué tal si un chico lindo viene?"

Ese es un argumento débil. Chicos lindos no vienen a tocar a mi puerta como si estuviera en algún tipo de película porno con un fetiche por los repartidores de pizza.

"¿Por qué habría de venir un chico lindo?" pregunto.

Alice está enterrada en algún lugar en lo profundo de mi closet. Puedo escuchar su voz, pero es difícil saber de dónde viene. "Siempre debes de verte linda cuando estas soltera, Bella. Tienes que estar lista. _Por si acaso_."

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Nunca he puesto mucho esfuerzo cuando se refiere a hombres. Si tengo que arreglarme como muñeca y pretender ser alguien que no soy para llamar su atención, entonces realmente no vale la pena. Y para ser honesta, no son el tipo de hombre que quiero atraer de todas formas.

Me concentro en mi maquillaje. No uso demasiado, pero me enfoco más en mis ojos cuando me estoy arreglando. Un poco de delineador difuminado puede darte un lindo, seductivo aspecto, y esto puede ser beneficial si la cita vale la pena.

Pero para ser honesta, estoy un tanto nerviosa. Parte de mi confía en Emmet, pero otra parte sospecha que sería capaz de arruinarme en un nanosegundo si significa que tendrá su momento diversión a mis expensas.

"¿Estas segura que no conoces a este tipo?" Le pregunto a Alice. Todo lo que me han dicho es que es alto, tiene cabello oscuro, y que su nombre es Anthony. Alice nunca ha escuchado nada de él, lo que es sospechoso.

"Nop," contesta.

"¿No crees que es un poco extraño que nadie lo conozca?" pregunto.

"Es amigo de Emmet, al parecer," dice Alice, como si eso resolviera todo. "Así que Emmet ha de pensar que es bueno. Y no me preocuparía que fuera un asesino serial o algo así porque aun te queda una semana de orientación. Esa es toda una semana que Emmet planea ponerte a hacer su trabajo, así que no se atrevería a comprometerte antes de eso."

Asiento. Eso es verdad.

Afortunadamente, ya forcé a Alice a establecer un código secreto conmigo. Si la cita es un fiasco me disculpare para ir al baño, le mandare un mensaje de _911_, y luego a esperar por la llamada de emergencia que será mi excusa inminente para mi escapada.

No sé cómo funcionan estas cosas o como la gente lo logra para ser honesta. Nunca he ido a una cita a ciegas antes; la noche entera he estado tratando de idear maneras de ver a este tipo de forma estratégica antes de que sepa que estoy en el restaurante. De esta forma, puedo escapar antes si las cosas no se ven bien.

No es que sea superficial ni nada de eso, pero tengo mis límites.

Desafortunadamente, esto no es posible sin saber el acomodo del restaurante antes de tiempo. Y nunca he comido ahí antes. Sin mencionar que no tengo la más remota idea de cómo luce este tipo o como siquiera voy a encontrarlo. Si, las citas a ciegas no son realmente lo mío.

Estoy lista en el margen de una hora – un tiempo usualmente largo para mí, pero Alice insiste en cambiar mi conjunto _tres veces_ antes de decidirse por una falda hasta la rodilla color azul marino y una blusa que hace juego. Uso tacones bajos y un ligero suéter y dejo mi cabello ondulado caer en mi espalda.

Estoy a tiempo fuera del restaurante, incluso tengo unos minutos de sobra, lo que es bueno porque me da la oportunidad de permanecer en la entrada y darle un vistazo al lugar.

Hecho una ojeada dentro, decepcionada de descubrir que hay una pared gigante en el centro que cubre todo el maldito comedor. Lo miro con desdén y camino penosamente dentro, deteniéndome cuando la anfitriona se dirige a mí.

"¿Para cuantos?" pregunta amablemente.

"Dos, pero de hecho me voy a encontrar con alguien aquí," le explico. "Su nombres Anthony. Es alto con cabello oscuro."

Le digo todo lo que sé. Dios me ayude si eso no es suficiente.

"¿Anthony?" Escanea un papel frente a ella. "No tengo a nadie llamado Anthony en mi lista. Pero creo que sé de quién hablas. ¿Es una cita a ciegas?"

Estoy confundida pero asiento de todas formas. "Sí."

Trata de contener una pequeña, deliberada sonrisa. "Por aquí."

Caminamos a alrededor de la gran pared, avanzando al área del comedor. El lugar es concurrido, pero no muy lleno. La atmosfera es silenciosa y neutral, la iluminación sombría pero romántica con una pequeña vela en cada mesa. No puedo evitar ver cada mesa como un francotirador, buscando con entusiasmo la única mesa con un solo ocupante.

No veo esta mesa hasta que es muy tarde – estamos solo a dos pasos de distancia. Para ese momento, el cabello de bronce y ojos verdes han atrapado mi mirada, y me detengo abruptamente.

_¿Qué demonios?_

Ambos fruncimos el ceño, reflejando la expresión del otro, y me aseguro a mí misma que debe haber una clase de error. Seguramente Emmet no me arreglaría una cita con el presumido _Dr. Cullen_. ¿Verdad?

_Mierda._

El Dr. Cullen se levanta a mi llegada. La anfitriona jala mi silla por mí. "Aquí tiene, señorita," dice profesionalmente. Por unos segundos, me quedo viendo la silla completamente en blanco, como un zombi. Me acerco y me siento.

La anfitriona me da ofrece pequeña sonrisa mientras se retira, obviamente enamorada de los buenos atributos del Dr. Cullen. Él se sienta también, viéndome con cautela. Se ve igualmente confundido.

Por unos pocos dolorosos momentos, ninguno de los dos habla. Contemplo disculparme al baño para mi mensaje de emergencia, pero tan pronto tomo la decisión, el Dr. Cullen aclara su garganta.

"¿Esto es una broma?" me pregunta seriamente.

A pesar de que yo estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo. No puedo evitar sentirme un poco ofendida.

"Esa es una buena pregunta," digo altivamente. "Tal vez es algo que debería estarte preguntando a _ti_."

"¿A mí? ¿Por qué?" Parece más molesto de lo que yo estoy, lo que es mucho decir. Disfruto viendo al hombre, pero por Dios, no quiero verme forzada a conversar con él por todo el transcurso de una cena.

"Emmet es _tu_ amigo, ¿no?"

"¿Crees que le _pedí_ que arreglara esto?" pregunto sorprendido. No fue exactamente lo que pensé, no, pero me ofendió de todas formas.

"Realmente espero que no. ¡No después de que prácticamente me acosaste en el pasillo!"

Abre su boca para negar mi declaración, pero somos bruscamente interrumpidos por nuestro mesero, que se presenta como Riley. No estoy segura siquiera si debería molestarme en ordenar algo, pero el Dr. Cullen me ve impaciente forzándome a tomar una decisión precipitada.

Rápidamente ordeno una bebida, siendo cuidadosa de hacer mi punto de vista notar cuando agrego, "Que sea doble. Voy a necesitar algo fuerte esta noche."

La quijada del Dr. Cullen se aprieta, pero no dice nada mientras pide algo similar. Noto que esta vestido impecable en una camisa, con pantalones de vestir azul marino y una corbata azul marino que combina. Su cabello, aunque un poco más domado que lo que está en el trabajo, aun un glorioso desorden. Esta recién afeitado y puedo oler su colonia, sutil pero tentadora, desde el otro lado de la mesa.

El mesero se va, y nos quedamos en otro lapso de silencio incómodo.

El Dr. Cullen escanea su menú y me ignora, sus ojos duros y su cuerpo tenso. Para ser honesta, es algo sexy así. No puedo evitar ser atraída, de nuevo, por su absoluta belleza. Especialmente cuando lo imagino con su uniforme (scrubs), un factor que considero ligeramente inquietante.

Eso y el hecho que me imagino sobre su regazo y lamiendo su quijada.

_Santa mierda._

Cuando levanto la mirada de mi menú, lo encuentro viéndome, sonriendo con aire de suficiencia.

"¿Qué?" digo sin pensar, cohibida y recelosa

"No te vas, ya veo," dice de forma condescendiente.

Lo miro justo en el momento en que Riley coloca mi bebida frente a mí. Cierro mi menú, mi mente decidida, y tomo un gran trago de mi Whisky Sour. Le sonrió a Riley en gratitud, y luego me giro de nuevo al Dr. Cullen, mi determinación regresando, el Dr. Cullen parece divertido.

"Bueno, después de que fuiste muy grosero conmigo el otro día, creo que lo mínimo que puedes hacer es invitarme la cena," contesto.

Dr. Cullen no contesta, pero es probablemente porque Riley sigue ahí, pacientemente esperando por una oportunidad de hablar. Él nos está sonriendo, aparentemente no tomado fuera de lugar por mi declaración.

"¿Están listos para ordenar?" pregunta amablemente. El Dr. Cullen y yo nos miramos. De mala gana, ambos asentimos.

Ordeno lo más caro en el menú y agrego cualquier otro pequeño costo. Secretamente espero que el Dr. Cullen no se levante y se vaya, porque no hay forma de que yo pueda pagar esto después de haber estado trabajando hace menos de un mes y con todos los gastos de la mudanza. Pero no pienso en eso en este momento.

Me siento un poco mierda por hacerle esto a él, pero no lo suficiente para hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Pero luego, para mi sorpresa, el Dr. Cullen ordena algo igual de caro y entrega el menú con una agradable sonrisa. Incluso le agradece al mesero.

Solos de nuevo, y el silencio continua. Ambos sorbemos nuestras bebidas, evitando contacto visual, y todo lo que puedo pensar es que daría cualquier cosa por saber qué es lo que está pensando.

Mi lado paranoico está….bueno… paranoico. ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Porque no está hablando? Lanzo miradas rápidas a su dirección, pero está perdido en sus pensamientos, evitando a propósito mi mirada.

Riley eventualmente me trae una nueva bebida. Justo cuando estoy empezando a sospechar que pasaremos _toda_ nuestra cena en silencio, el Dr. Cullen se mueve en su asiento y habla.

"Mira, siento mucho lo que sea que paso el otro día." Me sorprende que se esté disculpando. Lo que no me sorprende son sus siguientes palabras. "Sin embargo, no debiste haberme contradicho enfrente de un paciente." Su voz es calmada y segura. Él cree firmemente en esto.

Pienso por un momento y decido ser honesta. "Tienes razón, tal vez no debí hacerlo. No fue profesional. Pero debes saber que lo hice a propósito para molestarte."

Tal vez eso fue _demasiado_ honesto, pero él no parece sorprendido. Tal vez lo sospechaba. "Bueno, funciono," dice. "¿Puedo preguntarte por qué?"

"Porque estabas siendo un imbécil arrogante."

Su rostro se oscurece, y puedo notar que quiere discutir, pero Riley escoge ese momento exacto para traernos nuestra comida. Nos recargamos en nuestras sillas mientras todo es acomodado. El Dr. Cullen está claramente molesto y manda a volar groseramente a Riley cuando nos pregunta si necesitamos algo más.

Riley voltea conmigo confundido, así que yo sonrió dulcemente antes de despedirlo.

Tan pronto esta fuera de nuestro rango de audición, el Dr. Cullen se inclina hacia adelante y murmura molesto. "¿Te conozco de algún maldito lugar? Me conociste que… ¿un minuto antes? ¿y ese fue suficiente tiempo para llegar a esas conclusiones?"

"Hable contigo por teléfono el otro día, de hecho," siseo. "Y eras tan imbécil en ese entonces como lo eres ahora. Y también hiciste a mi compañera llorar después de que la humillaras enfrente de _su_ paciente. ¿No se siente bien, verdad?"

Sorprendentemente, el Dr. Cullen no responde. Se recarga en su asiento y se aprieta el puente de la nariz con dos dedos, luciendo un poco estresado, y luego suspira antes de tomar su tenedor y empezar a comer. No me voltea a ver y ninguno de los dos habla.

Con cautela levanto mi tenedor y comienzo a comer, concluyendo que esto debe de ser la cosa más ridícula que me haya pasado jamás. No puedo ni siquiera entender porque sigo sentada aquí.

Después de un momento, el Dr. Cullen se calma. Me voltea a ver, su voz controlada. "Tienes razón, Bella. Estaba siendo un imbécil. Estaba teniendo un mal día y no debí haberme desquitado con ella."

No puedo creer que este disculpándose. Estoy un poco sorprendida, pero más que nada estoy… ¿aliviada?

Pero no lo dejo librarse tan fácilmente. "Deberías decirle eso a ella, no a mí," dije.

Esto es verdad, pero me siento terrible en el instante que las palabras salen de mi boca. El Dr. Cullen está tratando de aceptar sus errores y ser la mejor persona. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es aceptar su maldita disculpa.

Doy marcha atrás. "Lo siento," rápidamente balbuceo. "¿Sabes qué? No debí haber dicho eso."

Parece como que quiere concordar conmigo, pero no lo hace. Sus ojos verdes se posan en los míos, pero por lo demás, me ignora.

Hay otro silencio incómodo. No hay ningún ruido aparte del suave ruido de nuestros tenedores contra el plato y los murmullos a nuestro alrededor. Esto está bordeando lo ridículo.

Finalmente suelto un sonoro, exasperado suspiro. "Mira, ¿podemos volver a empezar? Todo esto es estúpido. Tienes razón, no te conozco y tú no me conoces. No debía haber saltado a esas conclusiones y… tú sabes… hacer lo que hice.

"Y aparte, me acabo de mudar aquí," continuo. "Es demasiado pronto como para estar odiando personas. No me _gusta_ odiar personas. Es solo que me molestaste. Luego me gritaste, y no me gusta que me griten tampoco."

Sus ojos encontraron los míos de nuevo, y esta vez se ve un poco perplejo. "No grite."

"Hablar en bajos, detestables tonos es lo mismo que gritar," argumente. "Solo no querías llamar la atención."

Encoge los hombros. Tengo la razón y lo sabe. Luego me ve de nuevo, su expresión seria. Se inclina un poco hacía a mí. "¿Así que, me odias?"

¿Qué demonios quiere este tipo de mí?

"Bueno, no me caes _bien_," reitero. "Creo que eso es bastante fuerte considerando que ni siquiera te conozco. Para ser honesta, no he pensado mucho en ti, así que es un punto discutible," miento.

Sonríe, y yo resisto la urgencia de poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan atractivo? Esto sería más fácil si él fuera… digamos… gordo o calvo. O tuviera alguna condición en la piel. _Lo que sea._.

"Lo que digas, Bella." Por su mirada, parece que sabe algo, y de repente me encuentro un poco paranoica de que de alguna forma sabe sobre esos lujuriosos pensamientos que he estado teniendo.

"¿Y eso que significa?" pregunto a la defensiva. Demasiado a la defensiva, estoy segura, porque sus cejas se levantan por la sorpresa.

"No significa nada," dice simplemente.

"Mmm hmm."

Continuamos comiendo.

Después de un momento, digo. "No me pareces el tipo de persona que va a citas a ciegas."

Se aclara la garganta. "Si, bueno, Emmet me molesto hasta que accedí. Dijo que tú y yo éramos prácticamente una pareja hecha en el cielo."

Ambos nos burlamos.

"Ese imbécil. Deberíamos de hacer algo para vengarnos," digo.

El Dr. Cullen parece divertido. "¿Cómo qué?"

"No lo sé. ¡Oh! Podemos arreglarle una cita con esa Dra. Hale. ¿Has notado la tensión sexual entre esos dos?"

Se ríe, y me doy cuenta que es la primera vez que lo he visto sonreír. De verdad, de verdad. Y es hermoso, y hace que mi interior se retuerza, pero rápidamente me compongo y trato de parecer como si no me afectara.

"Sabes, ellos en realidad…uh… tuvieron un aventura una vez," me dice.

No sabía esto, y estoy de repente perpleja de interés. "¿Oh? Comparte," tomo algunas papas con el tenedor y me las como, viendo al Dr. Cullen esperando.

"No hay mucho que decir. Tuvieron sexo, y luego aparentemente ella lo mando a volar. No sé _exactamente_ por qué, pero Emmet cree que es porque ella es doctor y el un enfermero."

Sé que su intención no es ofender a nadie con esas palabras, pero me encuentro erizada por su declaración. "¿Oh, en serio?" pregunto, mis palabras lentas y deliberadas. "¿Así que él no es lo suficientemente bueno para ella, entonces? ¿Es eso?"

El Dr. Cullen luce ofendido, y me doy cuenta que mi tono pudo haber sido un poco acusatorio. "No lo sé," responde lentamente. "Eso es solo lo que Emmet piensa."

"¿_Tú_ que piensas?"

Hace una pausa, y dice. "Creo que tiene razón."

Lentamente cuento hasta cinco en mi cabeza. En realidad íbamos muy bien por unos cinco minutos más o menos. Es una lástima.

El Dr. Cullen me ve con cautela. Debe sentir mi afligir.

Me toma toda onza de mi control para no desatar mi ira contra él. "¿Eso es lo que piensas, entonces? ¿Qué los doctores son mejores que las enfermeras?" Mi voz inquietantemente tranquila.

"¡No! nunca dije eso," dice rápidamente.

"Pero la Dra. Hale lo piensa."

"En caso de que no lo notaras, yo no soy la Dra. Hale."

Me volteo a mi comida, que empieza a enfriarse, y pongo mi atención a eso. Cuando levanto la mirada de nuevo, el Dr. Cullen me está viendo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Qué?" pregunto severamente.

La sonrisa de sus labios no flaquea. "¿Siempre estas a la defensiva?"

Frunzo y empiezo a partir mi bistec. "No."

"Ya veo," me ve por un momento y luego agrega. "El bistec es inocente, sabes." Lo apunta con su tenedor.

Suspiro y levanto mi trago, tomando un largo sorbo. Realmente estoy herida. Debo intentar relajarme, pero la verdad, ahora que nos estamos empezando a llevar un poco, estoy un poco nerviosa.

Le hago una seña a nuestro mesero para que me traiga otra bebida.

"Así que," digo de forma conversacional, esperando eliminar la animosidad que pude haber creado entre nosotros. "¿Tienes un nombre? ¿O debería seguir llamándote Dr. Cullen?"

Sé cuál es su nombre, pero tan raro como suena, quiero su permiso para llamarlo así. De otra forma, realmente debe odiarme y todo se mantendrá profesionalmente como antes.

"No estaba al tanto de que me siguieras llamando Dr. Cullen," dice, sonriendo.

"En mi cabeza lo hago," clarifico.

"Bueno, mi nombre es Edward," ofrece. "Y si, en realidad preferiría que me llamaras Edward."

Asiento, sin embargo de la nada la imagen mía montándolo mientras grito su nombre _Dr. Cullen_ aparece en mi mente. Estoy legítimamente mortificada y bajo mi cabeza, esperando ocultar mi llameante rostro.

El frunce el ceño. "¿Estas bien?" pregunta, preocupado. Aclaro mi garganta y asiento.

"Estoy bien."

Me empino mi bebida, y en este punto estoy finalmente empezando a relajarme. El alcohol me da el coraje y me permito observarlo un poco, admirando su hermoso rostro. Trato de ser sutil, pero él está usando esa misma sonrisa de sabelotodo y tengo la sensación de que sabe que traigo entre manos.

Trato de limpiar mi plato, para probar un punto desconocido, pero el bistec es como de 20 onzas o algo. No creo que correr al baño con media comida colgando de mi boca va a causar una gran impresión, aunque porque me molesto en causar una buena impresión es un misterio para mí.

Edward aún está comiendo. No tengo nada que hacer, así que me entretengo deshaciendo el pan. El continúa mirándome, así que yo también continuo mirándolo. Pero me encuentro agitada por el silencio, así que suspiro y trato de iniciar un poco de conversación de nuevo.

"Así que, ¿por cuanto tiempo has sido… tu sabes… doctor?" La forma en lo que lo digo parecía que lo decía como si fuera una mala palabra, pero no lo es. No tengo idea de porque sale de esta forma. No odio a los doctores, a pesar de mis reservas sobre ellos.

"Tres años."

Parece tan joven. Finales de los veinte o principio de los treinta, cuando mucho.

"¿Hace cuánto que eres una enfermera?" me pregunta.

"Cuatro años."

"¿De dónde eres?"

Es raro como se da todo. Pasamos de odiarnos a ser civilizado a estar haciendo preguntas de interés el uno al otro. Él actúa como si realmente estuviera interesado en mí, lo que dudo que sea el caso. Probablemente solo este intentado llenar el silencio también.

"Florida. Jacksonville," contesto.

"¿Ah sí?" dice con curiosidad. "¿Por qué te mudaste al otro lado el país?"

Lo poco de Alec no es de su incumbencia, y no es algo que quiero que sepa, pero le doy una respuesta honesta. "Crecí aquí. Mi papá vive en Forks."

Sonríe. "He estado ahí un par de veces."

"Lo siento," digo automáticamente, y ambos nos reímos. Sus ojos brillan ahora. Se ve más joven que antes y su sonrisa es agradable.

"¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Eres de Seattle?"

"De hecho, de Chicago," contesta. "Pero mi mamá es de Seattle así que nos mudamos para acá cuando tenía doce. He estado aquí desde entonces."

Una respuesta tan sencilla, pero suena tan personal. Es como ponerle personalidad detrás de la cara presuntuosa… la cara que realmente no es tan presuntuosa, ahora que pongo mis prejuicios de lado y en realidad considero que podría haber detrás de todo. Tal vez solo estaba teniendo un mal día. Suele pasar.

El mesero nos ofrece algo de postre, pero estoy llena así que lo rechazo amablemente.

"¿Quieres un café o algo?" Edward pregunta. Es completamente civilizado ahora, como si nunca hubiéramos tenido nuestro pequeño altercado. "Tienen muy buenos lattes aquí."

Aún estoy sintiéndome bien por el alcohol. Sintiéndome un poco audaz. Me recargo en mi asiento y palmeo mi estómago. Guiño y es patético, pero no me importa.

"Parece que Emmet te arreglo una muy buena cita," bromeo. "Veo que no quieres que termine."

"¿Ahora quien está siendo presumido?" bromea, "Solo sucede que se cómo tratar a una chica linda en una cita. Pasa que me apodan Rico Suave."

Y esta vez, _él_ guiña, y es mucho más sexy, aunque solo este siguiendo la corriente.

¿Y me acaba de decir linda?

"Oh. El doctor tiene sentido del humor," digo, ignorando el halago.

Se inclina hacia adelante, codos en la mesa, y si no fuera por la sonrisa plantada en su rostro pensaría que iba a decir algo alarmantemente serio.

"¿Qué doctor hecho mierda en tus cheerios esta mañana, Bella?" pregunta en voz baja. Sus ojos están en los míos y capturan mi sorpresa.

Aclaro mi garganta y tomo mi vaso, esperando tomar un trago y verme realmente genial mientras trato de pensar en una buena respuesta. Pero mi vaso esta vacío. _Maldita sea._

Muevo el hielo alrededor del vaso y Edward se ve genuinamente divertido.

"Prefiero cornflakes"

Dios, soy _tan_ patética. ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Un hombre lindo me está viendo y de repente no puedo pensar en nada ingenioso que decir. Usualmente soy mejor que esto.

"Mi error." Edward no puede contener su sonrisa mientras toma un sorbo de su trago, que aún está lleno, y se recarga en el respaldo y luce completamente genial mientras lo hace. Me siento como una idiota.

"Bueno, sabes," continua. "en realidad es un requerimiento para los doctores tomar 'Arrogancia para principiantes' antes de la escuela de medicina. No todos saben eso."

Si, el doctor tiene mucho, mucho sentido del humor.

"No, si sabía eso, de hecho," digo, "leí un estudio donde listan los beneficios de la clase en el campo laboral."

"cierto, cierto. Y si no pasas, no puedes ser doctor. Engatusa a los modestos muy rápido."

"Dios, lo último que necesitamos son doctores modestos," digo seriamente.

"Diablos, no. Los doctores modestos son la perdición de nuestra sociedad. Pasan demasiado tiempo tratando pacientes. Es insultante."

Dios, es ardiente cuando maldice.

"Concuerdo contigo. Quiero decir, ¿quién quiere ir al doctor para ser _atendido_? Vamos ahí para poder ver gente atractiva con dinero y sentirnos inferiores en comparación. _Obviamente_."

Esto es divertido. Edward parece pensarlo también, porque sigue sonriendo en mi dirección sobre su bebida. Me gustaría tener otra bebida – algo para mantenerme ocupada para no estar solo sentada aquí sin ninguna distracción – pero no le indico al mesero que me traiga otra. Ya estoy sintiendo mi tercera bebida, y necesito manejar a casa.

La cuenta es puesta sobre la mesa.

"Puedo pagar mi mitad," ofrezco, y me maldigo a mí misma por haber ordenado algo tan caro. Mi cartera está vacía por la mudanza y ni siquiera he recibido mi primer cheque.

"Esto es una _cita,_" dice, y sus palabras tienen un dejo de broma. "Ahora deja que el doctor pague."

Quiero decir algo gracioso, pero los insultos hacia los doctores están empezando a perder su encanto. No que tuvieran alguno, pero al menos Edward siguió el juego.

Después de que paga, nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y nos vamos. Edward no me toma de la mano ni me ofrece su chaqueta ni nada romántico, porque ninguno de los dos lo ve de esa forma – estamos en una cita que fue organizada por un escurridizo amigo cuyo propósito era servir como broma. Pero sobrevivimos, y tal vez ahora somos amigos.

No todo fue un desastre.

Me acompaña a mi auto. "Sabes, esto no fue tan malo," Edward ofrece. Probablemente debería sentirme insultada, pero no lo estoy. De hecho estoy de acuerdo.

"¡Wow, gracias!" digo, bromeando de nuevo. Parece que es lo único que se hacer. No puedo permitirme tener una conversación seria con un hombre que me odiaba hace una hora y ahora hace que mi interior se convierta en gelatina con una simple media sonrisa.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero,"

"Tienes razón, lo sé," acepto. "Lo siento."

"No te preocupes. Fue divertido."

Le quito el seguro a la puerta y Edward la abre para mí. Cuando se hace a un lado, su mano roza mi brazo, encendiendo una chispa tan fuerte que ambos escuchamos un _pop_ y simultáneamente brincamos lejos del otro.

"¡Ow!" muevo mi brazo lejos de él, sosteniéndolo con el otro de forma protectora. "¡Prácticamente acabas de electrocutarme!"

Edward se ríe mientras se frota la mano. "Debe ser mi personalidad eléctrica."

"Si, bueno, llévate esa mierda para otro lado," jadeo, metiéndome a mi auto. "Eso _dolió_."

Cierro la puerta pero bajo la ventanilla. Él mira hacia abajo, aun sonriendo.

"Así que, uh… creo que, ¿te veré en el trabajo?" pregunto vacilante.

Él sonríe de nuevo. Dios, es malditamente lindo. Va a ser el perfecto dulce para mis ojos cuando esté trabajando.

"Estaré ahí," me asegura.

Sonrió de nuevo. Trato de no sonrojarme. "Bien."

"Bien."

"Te veré por ahí, entonces."

"De acuerdo. Nos vemos."

Me alejo de mi lugar en el estacionamiento, despidiéndome tímidamente mientras paso. Me siento ligera y con un hormigueo en el cuerpo, y no sé porque. Me digo a mi misma que es una combinación del Whiskey Sour y el bistec de cuarenta dólares.

Sí, eso es lo que me digo a mi misma.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, se que usualmente actualizo los viernes pero what the heck, es viernes en algun lugar del mundo y dado que hoy tengo un tiempo libre les subo el siguiente capitulo. Espero que hasta ahora les este gustando la historia, y si es un poco lenta lo admito pero es muy entretenida, yo me estoy divirtiendo mucho en traducirla y espero que ustedes se diviertan al leerla.**

** Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que se han molestado en dejar un Review: lau-chi94 .sasusaku , Sweet. Angel186, Gabriela Cullen, locaxtv, TereCullen y tamara1986 en verdad sus palabras me hacen querer poder traducir más rápido jajaja porque se lo mucho que les esta gustando. **

**Bueno los dejo disfutar del fic, nos vemos la próxima semana, o... puede que haya una pequeña sorpresa para ustedes este fin de semana. Besitos. **

****Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia y trama a myskyblue yo solo soy una humilde traductora****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 – Si, Definitivamente Necesito un Trago<strong>

Realmente lo intento, mucho, demasiado el no pensar en Edward Cullen en el trabajo al siguiente día. O debería decir _Dr. Cullen_, es como decido llamarlo mientras esté trabajando. Puede que técnicamente estemos saliendo ahora…de acuerdo, no técnicamente… pero aun así trato de mantener las cosas profesionalmente.

De hecho ni siquiera lo veo. Nunca dijo que trabajaría hoy, así que esto no debería sorprenderme. Y puedo sobrevivir _un día_ sin mi caramelo visual. Porque eso es exactamente lo que es. Un dulce.

La Dra. Hale está de guardia hoy. Es agradable con todos, pero una perra con Emmet. Creo que es muy divertido. Una vez que se va, incluso voy con Shelly y le comento lo amable que fue, completamente consciente de que Emmet está a unos cuantos metros y se fastidia con cada palabra. Pero se lo merece.

Su pequeña broma, aunque me ayudo a arreglar las cosas con Edward, aun así no fue buena.

Se presentó al trabajo esta mañana luciendo emocionado e impaciente. Y si hay algo que he aprendido en la semana que lo conozco, es que el nunca esta emocionado e impaciente por venir a trabajar.

No pierde el tiempo, impulsado por los comentarios sobre la Dra. Hale. "¿Y cómo estuvo tu cita ayer, Pockets? ¿Fue amor a primera vista o qué?"

Sonríe de oreja a oreja. Es un hijo de perra poco disimulado. Debí saber que no podía confiar en él.

Gruño mientras lo veo. Se levanta como si en verdad fuera a hacer algo de trabajo, o moverse más cerca de mí para molestarme más efectivamente, y digo, "Sabes, no puedo decidir entre golpearte en las pelotas o ir directamente a la yugular."

No es sorpresa, cuando sus manos caen inmediatamente para cubrir lo que es más importante para él. "¿De que estas hablando?" pregunta a la defensiva.

"Piensas que eres _tan_ gracioso," digo calmadamente. No es una pregunta, al menos, sé que no tiene problemas para entretenerse a sí mismo.

"¿Tú no?" pregunta inocentemente.

"No. Y a propósito, estas muerto para mi desde este momento." Me levanto y trato de quitarlo de mi camino, pero su gran tonto cuerpo bloquea mi camino.

"¿Qué sucede, Pockets? Escuche que la pasaron muy bien."

_Genial_. Emmet y el ardiente doctor están hablando de mi otra vez, y aun no tengo idea sobre qué. Esto no se lleva bien con mi paranoia.

"Ustedes tienen prohibido hablar de mí," digo con severidad.

Se burla y luce ofendido. "Bueno maldita sea, de nada," dice sarcásticamente.

"¿Por qué demonios habría de agradecerte? De todas las personas que hay, hiciste todo lo que pudiste para arreglarme una cita con mi _archienemigo_."

"¿Tu archienemigo, Pockets? ¿Es en serio? ¿Fui arrastrado a una historieta y no me había dado cuenta? ¿Esta es tu guarida secreta?" Hace un desagradable gesto al señalar la estación de enfermeras.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. "Sabías que no nos caíamos bien," acuse.

"Pero ahora se caen bien."

"¿Y?"

"Y, de nada."

"Eres exasperante."

"No veo cual es el problema," continua. "Además, fue idea de Alice de todas formas."

_Espera un maldito segundo_.

"¿Alice sabia de esto?" siseo. Mi voz es mortal. Tiene _tanta_ suerte que es su día libre.

"Claro que sabía. Esa niña solo me engatuso para que yo hiciera todo el trabajo sucio. Además, pensé que sería gracioso. Y tenía razón, sabes."

"_No_ fue gracioso. Uno de nosotros pudo haber muerto. Estábamos sanguinariamente furiosos." Tal vez estaba exagerando un poco, pero él no tiene por qué saber esto.

Emmet solo mueve la cabeza y ríe. "Eso no fue lo que _yo_ escuche."

"¿Alguna posibilidad de que me vayas a decir lo que escuchaste, entonces?" pregunto incrédula, sin tener muchas esperanzas. No seré capaz de creerle, de todas formas. Emmet es poco fiable en este momento.

"Bueno como preguntaste tan amablemente… sí. Sucede que piensa que eres linda," provee.

Esto no debería importarme, pero me alegra. Luego soy escéptica. "Lo que sea. Probablemente estás mintiendo."

No lo niega. De hecho, me deja pasar, porque hay un paciente que está llamando repetidas veces como si estuviera llegando el apocalipsis en la habitación 422, y Dios me libre de que no llegue en este segundo y ajuste su cama antes de que lo haga.

Desearía que el Dr. Cullen estuviera trabajando hoy. Las cosas son peores sin mi caramelo visual.

-x-x-x-x-

Llamo a Alice cuando llego a casa y dejo caer la tormenta sobre ella por haberme emparejado con Edward. No estoy disgustada por como terminaron las cosas esa noche, pero ese no es el punto. Ella cruzo una línea.

"Pero no hubieras ido si te hubiera dicho quién era," insiste. Su voz es algo quejumbrosa cuando alega.

"Hay una razón por la que no hubiera ido," contesto. "No nos caemos bien."

"Caían. No se caían bien. Y no sé," dice melodiosamente, "creo que vi chispas flotar en el pasillo ese día."

¿Está loca? Estábamos a cinco segundos de perder lo que sea de compostura que tuviéramos. Nuestra presión debió bordear dentro de lo preocupante. Ella _no_ vio chispas.

"Estas loca," digo finalmente.

"Tal vez. Pero tú misma dijiste que ahora se llevan bien. Así que… de nada."

"A veces te pareces tanto a Emmet que asusta." Observe.

Ella solemnemente concuerda. "Créeme, no me enorgullezco de eso."

No veo a Edward por el resto de la semana. Debió haber tenido varios días libres seguidos, a veces los horarios de hospitales son inconsistentes de esa forma. No me sorprende ni me molesta. Esos extraños e incontrolables pensamientos están empezando a desaparecer por su ausencia, lo que es probablemente algo bueno.

Hoy, mis grilletes son liberados, y finalmente estoy libre de Emmet. Ahora se ve forzado a hacer su propio trabajo, así que no nos vemos tanto como cuando era su esclava.

Jessica ha oído de mi cita con Edward. No tengo idea de cómo, dado que no estaba cerca cuando hablamos al respecto, pero me ignora toda la semana. Y una vez cuando un doctor – uno nada atractivo si debo agregar – estaba buscando un historial, terminó estando en mi área y ella lo tomo con una rabieta y dijo, "Oh, Bella lo tiene. Tal vez si coqueteas un poco con ella, te lo va dar."

Gracias al cielo, este doctor era tan arrogante como el resto, porque la ignoro y no pareció escucharla.

Ahora que estoy por mí cuenta, las cosas están yendo tan bien como las esperaba. No me descuido en mi trabajo. No golpeo a Jessica en la cara o declaro la guerra contra el resto de los doctores. De hecho, ni siquiera pienso en Edward.

Y de repente, lo veo.

Salgo de la habitación de un paciente para encontrarlo en la estación de enfermeras, hojeando un historial. Sus codos están plantados en el escritorio, su mano en su cabello mientras distraídamente se rasca la cabeza.

Hay tres focos justo arriba de su cabeza, pero el que está a su derecha esta fundido. Deja esa área un poco más oscura mientras que los otros dos crean un tipo de faro sobre él, haciéndolo parecer como un glorificado, iluminado dios del sexo.

Todo el progreso logrado en no pensar en él, se tira por la ventana. En realidad me pongo un poco nerviosa. Y emocionada. Pero mayormente nerviosa.

No quiero que las cosas sean raras entre nosotros, aunque sé que definitivamente tengo que reconocer su presencia, así que tomo mis notas antes de dejarme caer en el asiento frente a él. De esta forma, puedo pretender que estoy terminando notas mientras él trabaja y espero parecer menos una idiota.

El voltea hacia arriba cuando me siento. Las bolsas bajo sus ojos son menos severas, quizá logro descansar en sus días libres.

"Hola," me saluda cordialmente. Al menos no está siendo un imbécil de nuevo, que es lo que secretamente temía.

"Hola," contesto, igual de cordial. "¿Tuviste unos días libres?"

Totalmente acabo de admitir que he estado pensando en él. Claramente note que no había venido a trabajar. _Vaya manera de parecer como una completa perdedora, Bella. _

"Tuve libre ayer y el día anterior," dice, sin admitir lo patética que soy. "Tuve que trabajar un segundo turno el Lunes y Martes. La Sala de Emergencias estuvo tan llena ambos días que no tuve oportunidad de hacer rondas hasta más tarde en la noche," me mira. "Creo que ya habías salido para cuando llegue aquí."

¿Así que él también me estuvo buscando? ¿Por qué estoy tan contenta por esto? ¿Y por qué sigo tan nerviosa? Esto es ridículo.

"Oh, bueno estuve libre el martes. Pero si, creo que no coincidimos el lunes."

Estoy un poco decepcionada por esto, pero no digo nada. Jessica nos observa abiertamente desde su pequeña esquina. Es un poco incómodo.

"¿Trabajas mañana?" pregunto esperanzada.

"Sip," sonríe, cerrando el historial. Tan _lindo_. ¿Por qué es tan lindo? No es justo. Quiero odiarlo.

"Um…" se rasca la cabeza de nuevo. "¿Sabes quién está atendiendo al Sr. Brooks?"

Miro el tablero. Es Ángela de nuevo. Casi tengo miedo de decirlo.

El sigue mi línea de visión y suspira. "Tal vez debería hacer esta ronda solo esta vez." Se levanta y copio sus movimientos.

"Yo voy contigo," me ofrezco, y a la mirada dudosa y escéptica agrego, "Y prometo mantener mi enorme boca cerrada. No vas a escuchar ni un pío de mi parte. Palabra de enfermera." Levanto mi mano como una niña exploradora y sonríe, claramente divertido.

"Bueno si quieres discutir algo _después_ de salir de la habitación, está bien."

Me pregunto qué quiere decir con "discutir algo." Probablemente nada. Solo soy una idiota esperanzada. Dios, probablemente soy peor que Jessica ahora, y esa línea de pensamiento está claramente mal. Mal, mal, mal.

Hacemos las rondas. Él es tan agradable con el paciente como antes. Me pregunta si puedo decirle a Ángela como quedo todo, y yo asiento.

De regreso a la estación de enfermeras, me siento para seguir hablando. Probablemente me veo como una acechadora ahora, pero no parece importarle. Él contesta y sonríe y no se parece en nada a la persona malhumorada del otro día. Pero puede que sea porque cumplí con mi palabra y no lo contradije enfrente de los pacientes.

"¿y que, fuiste muy mala con Emmet?" pregunta, "¿Por engañarte?"

¿Por haberme emparejado con el hombre más ardiente del mundo?

"Bueno no fui _tan_ mala con él," insistí. "Quiero decir, resultaste ser bastante decente." Y le sonrió para hacerle saber que estoy bromeando. ¿O estoy coqueteando? Dios, soy mala en esto. Y _no debería_ estar coqueteando. Atractivo o no, aun así no salgo con doctores.

"¿Con que sí? Porque yo le compre una canasta de frutas. Como agradecimiento."

"No lo hiciste," digo dudosa. Obviamente, está mintiendo. Pero también, se junta con Emmet. Quien sabe que pueda creer. Puede que este igual de loco.

El solo sonríe. Parece que mi corazón intenta salir de mi pecho. No tengo idea de que pasa conmigo.

Luego uno de mis pacientes llama. Se queja de dolor en el pecho. Genial. Qué momento tan perfecto para tener un posible infarto. Ella tuvo todo el día, pero no, tenía que esperar hasta que finalmente viera a Edward de nuevo.

Me alejo. La reviso, ordeno un electrocardiograma, llamo al doctor, luego hacemos una lista de otros exámenes. Resulta ser una maldita indigestión. Y para cuando todo termina, Edward recibe un mensaje y se va con un breve adiós.

Suspiro. Al menos me queda el consuelo de mañana.

-x-x-x-x-

El siguiente día, Emmet está trabajando de nuevo. Y tan molesto como pueda ser, es medio divertido. Hace que el día pase más rápido. Aun va a recibir lo que se merece, puedes contar con ello, pero he decidido perdonarle la vida.

El día empieza sin incidentes. Pienso en Edward Cullen el momento en el que me despierto, y esto me disturba. Razono que debería buscar un nuevo trabajo. Esta pequeña obsesión con él está bordeando lo estresante.

Tengo una joven paciente en la habitación 412. Tiene muchos problemas mentales – es decir, tiene una profunda depresión con un trastorno de personalidad. Fue enviada la unidad psiquiátrica al final de la calle después de tirar aceite caliente a su prometido y luego amenazando con suicidarse. Luego empezó a tener convulsiones, y henos aquí, fue mandada con nosotros por una escolta policial.

Tiene alguien en la habitación con ella para asegurarse que no se suicide. Me las arreglo para permanecer dentro de su lado amable, pero luego, alrededor de las diez, mi día empieza a convertirse en mierda.

Ella me llama a la habitación. Cuando entro, está sentada en la cama, su cabello un completo desastre, y tranquilamente dice, "quiero irme a casa."

"No puedes irte a casa," le digo. Trato de mantener mi voz amable. "El doctor tiene que darte de alta. Estas muy enferma."

Esto es parcialmente la verdad, dado que definitivamente ella no se ira a 'casa'. Cuando salga de aquí ira a otro hospital psiquiátrico o a la cárcel, pero no creo que sea razonable decirle eso a la cara por el momento.

Se molesta. "¿Y dónde está el _doctor_? ¡No lo he visto en todo el tiempo que he estado aquí!"

_Mantente tranquila_. "Debe de empezar sus rondas pronto."

"Debes llamarlo y decirle que venga _ya_. Si no, me voy a ir."

"Va a estar aquí pronto, Srta. Smith. Solo trate de ser paciente."

Al parecer eso no era lo que debí haber dicho. Empezó a gritarme. "¡He sido paciente los dos malditos días que he estado aquí! ¡Estoy a punto de irme, y quiero ver quien mierda me detiene!"

Ella realmente fue admitida ayer. No menciono esto. Le digo que llamare al doctor y me escabullo de la habitación, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a la 'niñera' antes de irme. Emmet camina por el pasillo hacia a mí.

"¿Está todo bien?" me pregunta, preocupado. Todo el piso escucho los gritos probablemente.

"No," mascullo, rápidamente diciéndole cuál es el problema. Convenientemente, es paciente de Edward. Me siento rara llamándolo y preguntándole por cosas, pero me aguanto y lo hago de todas formas.

Edward no responde mi llamado rápidamente esta vez. Emmet quiere ir a hablar con la paciente – tratar de calmarla – pero le aseguro que es medio intimidante y lo hago yo misma. Estoy cansada e irritada para cuando Edward regresa la llamada, y el tampoco parece de tan buen humor. Pero aun así es amable… al principio.

"Oye Edward, es Bella," digo rápidamente.

Su voz realmente parece animarse un poco. "Hey Bella. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien," miento. Voy directo al grano. "Tu paciente, la Srta. Smith, quién fue admitida ayer por convulsiones, está empezando a descontrolarse. Dice que ningún doctor ha venido a verla en todo el tiempo que ha estado aquí y ha amenazado con levantarse e irse. Se está poniéndose hostil."

Edward suspira, y después de una leve pausa, dice, "Bueno, no puedo ir en este momento. Hay pacientes enfermos en la ER que realmente _necesitan_ un doctor."

Me deja un poco fuera de lugar con su franqueza. Esto suena más como el doctor que conocí al principio.

"De acuerdo, bueno… ¿Qué se supone que haga?" pregunto, irritada.

"Puedes darle una dosis de Haldol si necesitas. 2mg intravenosa de cada seis a ocho horas PRN." Cuando no digo nada, agrega. "¿Te gustaría que ordenara algo de Ativan, también?"

"Claro. Por qué entrar al cuarto con una aguja gigante va a terminar muy bien," digo sin más.

Ahora está enojado. "Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que quieres Bella?"

"Quiero saber cuándo vas a venir a verla."

"_No lo sé_. Ella no es mi único paciente. Hay otros pacientes aquí abajo que realmente necesitan asistencia médica. Sabes, las personas no están aquí solo actuando para conseguir atención."

"Pues ella no es mi única paciente tampoco, _Dr. Cullen_, pero parece que seré la única que lidie con ella. Todo lo que quería saber es a qué hora puedo decirle que va a llegar."

"_No. Lo. Sé." _Dice impaciente. "Tengo que irme, Bella. ¿Qué hacen cuando un paciente se descontrola? Llama a seguridad. Amárrala a la cama si se pone violenta."

Dios, como me molesta. No puedo creer que realmente pensé que era un doctor agradable. Los malditos son todos iguales. "_Gracias_, Dr. Cullen," digo con malicia. "Eso hare." Golpeo el teléfono al colgarlo antes de que pueda contestar.

Dios, probablemente voy a lograr que me despidan. No sé cuánto tiempo más va a soportarme. Pero no pueden _probar_ que le colgué, ¿verdad?

Regreso con la paciente. Le digo que está ocupado con algunos pacientes en la ER y estará aquí lo más pronto que pueda. Pero no toma muy bien estas noticias, y empieza a levantarse de la cama.

"Dile que lo olvide. Me voy."

_Mierda._

Llamo a seguridad, luego a Emmet. Afortunadamente, la paciente hace un espectáculo al empacar su champú y demás mierda y no ha caminado mucho por el corredor cuando seguridad aparece. Emmet se ofrece a taclearla en el pasillo, pero le digo que no se atreva.

Seguridad lucha con ella de regreso a la cama. Ella patea y grita y pelea cada segundo del camino. Seguridad la mantiene agarrada mientras yo, Emmet y otra de las enfermeras la amarra a la cama. Nos amenaza con golpearnos.

Dios, amo mi trabajo.

Después de que fue refrenada, inyecto en su pierna la dosis de Haldol que Edward menciono. Ella no está feliz al respecto y grita más fuerte y arduamente, y estoy segura que la cama se va a romper por sus movimientos. La cama sobrevive, sus agarraderas no. La de su muñeca derecha se rompe como una liga de hule y su cuidadora corre fuera de la habitación para decirme. La paciente está en el proceso de desatarse con su mano libre cuando entro. Afortunadamente, seguridad sigue en el piso, y vienen a mi rescate una vez más.

Emmet me ayuda a amarrarla de nuevo. De repente estoy muy agradecida de que este aquí hoy, especialmente cuando se ofrece a llamar Edward de nuevo y notificarle que será atada a la cama con agarraderas de cuero y enviada a la ER. Estoy tan ofendida que dudo que hablar con Edward sea una buena idea. Pero estoy realmente agradecida de que va a ser mandada a la ER – aunque la única razón sea porque no podemos usar agarraderas de cuero en este piso – porque ahora Edward no va a salir con otra excusa de mierda para no venir a verla.

Emmet me ayuda a llevar la cama abajo. Estamos en el proceso de ponerle las agarraderas de cuero cuando Edward aparece. Ambos evitamos el contacto visual.

"Srta. Smith," dice amablemente, como si ella no estuviera luchando por salir de la cama y maldiciendo a todo aquel que este en un radio de 5 metros. Tiene su historial en la mano. "¿Cuál es el problema, Srta. Smith?"

Esta histérica. El Haldol ni siquiera ha causado efecto. Emmet de alguna manera pierde su agarre en la muñeca que está tratando de amarrar y su puño vuela a mi dirección, golpeándome directamente en el mentón antes de darme cuenta de lo que está pasando.

No es una niña pequeña. E incluso si lo fuera, esa mierda hubiera dolido de todas formas. Sin mencionar que mi orgullo fue pisoteado justo en frente de Edward, aunque no estoy segura de porque estoy pensando en él inmediatamente después de haber sido golpeada en la cara.

Me tambaleo hacía atrás un poco, tocando mi mentón en shock. _Puta madre_. Todos los hombres en la habitación brincan sobre su puño volador, incluyendo Edward.

Ya tuve suficiente. _Suficiente_. No me pagan lo suficiente para esta mierda. Salgo de la habitación, dejando el drama detrás. Y rápidamente contengo las lágrimas, no quiero llorar y lucir como una completa bebe.

De repente siento un gran nivel de respeto por esos tipos que reciben golpes porque maldición, esta mierda si duele.

Camino con determinación hacia la estación de enfermeras en la ER para esperar a Emmet y tratar de descifrar que debo de hacer ahora. Nunca he puesto a un paciente con amarraderas de cuero. Pero antes de que llegue ahí, escucho a Edward llamándome. Lo ignoro hasta que siento su mano en mi hombro, y luego me giro, mi expresión herida encontrándose con la suya. Las malditas lagrimas que no se van siguen aguando mis ojos.

"Dios, Bella. ¿Estás bien?" Edward pregunta, preocupado. _Demasiado_ preocupado. Levanta la mano para tocar mi mentón, pero yo rápidamente volteo la cara.

"Estoy bien," le digo. "Ni siquiera dolió." Eso es una total mentira. _Aun _duele.

Edward suspira y pasa su mano por su cabello. "Estas molesta conmigo de nuevo."

"¿Por qué estaría molesta contigo?" me burlo. La intención era sonar inocente, pero sale molesto. Sí, estoy enojada.

"Bella, no puedo dejar pacientes enfermos solo para ver a otro si no es una emergencia. Deberías de saber eso."

Entiendo lo que está diciendo, pero no me importa. "Si, bueno. Todo lo que quería era un marco de tiempo. Algo que decirle a la paciente. Y le di tu estúpido Haldol. No sirvió, obviamente."

Suspira de nuevo, exasperado. Ve alrededor de la ER como si estuviera lidiando con un conflicto interno. "Quiero hablar contigo sobre esto, Bella, pero no tengo tiempo en este momento."

"Que mal." No hay convicción en mi voz. Edward parece un poco herido.

"¿Estas segura que estas bien? ¿De dónde te golpeo?"

"No estoy hecha de cristal, Edward. Estaré bien."

Alguien empieza a llamarlo. Me ve excusándose. "Me tengo que ir," dice. Solo me encojo de hombros como si no importara. "¿Hablamos después?"

No confirmo ni niego que esto vaya a pasar. Me lanza una triste sonrisa antes de girar y caminar rápidamente en la otra dirección.

Ahora que se fue, veo a mi alrededor, y tiene razón – este lugar es una casa de locos. ¿Pero porque no me podía dar un estimado de tiempo?

Me siento en una silla vacía, sintiéndome excepcionalmente jodida. _Tal vez porque realmente no sabía cuándo, Bella. ¿Has pensado en eso? ¿Tal vez estaba siendo honesto, y no un imbécil?_

Es muchísimo más fácil asumir que es un imbécil.

Emmet eventualmente sale de la habitación. Esta todo sudoroso – tiene manchas en sus axilas que corren hasta sus costados. Y luce tan molesto y cansado como probablemente me siento.

"¿Estas bien?" me pregunta, preocupado. Rápidamente asiento. Las lágrimas se han ido, gracias a Dios.

"Estoy bien."

"Nunca hay un día aburrido en el trabajo, ¿eh?" trata de aligerar la situación, pero no veo el humor. _Realmente_ no me pagan lo suficiente para esto.

Al parecer, tengo que llenar una montaña de papeleo por esto. Y aún tengo que hacerme cargo del paciente hasta que termine mi turno, lo que significa que tendré pacientes en mi piso _y_ en la ER. No estoy contenta con esto, pero la supervisora de enfermeras nos manda otra enfermera que toma la mayoría de mis pacientes en el piso. Aun así tengo que seguir haciendo viajes a la ER el resto del día, y después de un rato, ya no veo a Edward ahí. Debe de estar haciendo rondas. Estoy un poco decepcionada, porque esperaba que todo se tranquilizara y pudiéramos hablar más y tal vez pudiera disculparme. No sé cuándo lo veré de nuevo.

Aparentemente el Haldol _si funciona_, porque la Srta. Smith sucumbe y se queda dormida por un rato. Es un alivio. Subo de nuevo al piso y trato de ponerme al corriente con mis historiales, pero voy tan atrasada que termino saliendo tarde del trabajo.

Emmet se queda para ayudarme. Si, definitivamente le perdonó la vida ahora.

"Invite a algunas personas a mi casa ahora por unos tragos," me dice. Estoy escribiendo furiosamente, tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido. "¿Quieres venir?" cuando dudo, rápidamente agrega, "Vamos, Pockets. Dime que no necesitas un trago después de este día de mierda."

Suspiro y asiento. "Sí. Definitivamente podría tomarme un trago," agrego.

"Bien. ¿Así que vienes?"

Estoy algo cansada. Una parte de mí solo quiere irse a casa y dormir.

"Alice va a estar ahí," me informa. "Y le mande un mensaje a Edward más temprano. Él también ira."

Levanto la mirada para ver a Emmet. No debería querer ver a Edward – no debería preocuparme por disculparme – pero lo hago. Debería considerar algo bueno que no nos estemos llevando bien, porque eso doma mis pensamientos lujuriosos un poco. Pero no es algo bueno. De hecho, me está comiendo viva lentamente.

Finalmente suspiro. "Claro, Emmet," digo. "Voy a ir."


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno regreso con otro capitulo como les prometí esta es mi sorpresa del fin de semana! :D espero les guste y me dejen su opinión! Me encanta leer sus REVIEWS. **

**Trate de checar cualquier error de ortografía que se me pudiera haber pasado en la traducción mis disculpas si se me paso alguno! **

****Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia y trama a myskyblue yo solo soy una humilde traductora****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 – Tregua… de Nuevo. <strong>

Edward no está en la casa de Emmet cuando llego. No digo nada, porque Emmet va a saber que estoy buscando a Edward y probablemente empezara a preguntarme un montón de cosas vergonzosas. O peor, le dirá a Edward que lo estaba buscando, y eso le dará un tanto de ventaja que no necesita tener. Así que permanezco dolorosamente callada.

Conozco a Jasper antes de salir del trabajo. Es alto y delgado, con enmarañado cabello rubio y ojos color avellana. Tiene una sonrisa atractiva y un lindo acento sureño; también es muy amigable durante los pocos momentos que nos vemos antes de irnos. Dice que nos veremos en la casa.

Alice ya está ahí cuando llegamos. Debe de tener una llave o algo así. También ya asalto el gabinete de alcohol, lo que trae como resultado que ya este arrastrando las palabras y tropezándose por ahí cuando abre la puerta. Se coge a Jasper con la mirada por unos dos segundos antes de lanzarse sobre él, arrastrándolo a la casa de la mano. Él la sigue con una sonrisa.

Supongo que Emmet tenía razón sobre estos dos.

Vamos a la cocina. La música sale de algún lugar. Lady Gaga. Emmet hace una mueca antes de sacar hielo del congelador.

"Si cree que esa mierda se queda, está loca," me ve. "¿Qué quieres tomar?"

"Um, lo que sea que tomes."

"_Yo_ tomaré Jack y soda. Menos soda por supuesto. Necesito algo fuerte después de este día de mierda."

_Asqueroso_.

"¿Tienes jugo o algo?"

Abre el refrigerador y mira dentro. "Naranja y Arándano. No, espera un segundo." Alcanza dentro y saca el jugo de naranja, y verifica la fecha de caducidad. "Sip, naranja y arándano," confirma.

"¿Tienes vodka?" pregunto esperanzada, y él asiente y saca media botella del congelador. Cuando termino de mezclar mi bebida, la llevo a la sala, observando la casa de Emmet en el camino. Es linda, a pesar de todo. Es pequeña y simple, de un solo nivel, pero tiene una distribución sencilla y luce nueva. Las paredes son blancas y faltas de decoración o fotos – definitivamente tiene escrito soltero por todas partes – pero no es tan mala.

Emmet, Alice y Jasper, están todos conviviendo en la sala. Me les uno, sintiéndome un poco extraña, porque ellos se han conocido durante mucho tiempo y yo soy la chica nueva. Pero Jasper aligera el sentimiento al preguntarme muchas cosas.

"¿Te está gustando hasta ahora?" se pregunta, y yo asiento, contestando con la verdad.

"¿Sin incluir el día de hoy? Claro." Ha sido una experiencia para recordar, de eso no hay duda. No había doctores tan sexys como Edward para fantasear en mi último trabajo.

"Claro que le gusta," Emmet agrega. "Tuvo el mejor orientador de todo el maldito hospital."

"Sin mencionar su cita con Edward," Alice logra articular, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente. Me quiero morir en ese momento.

"¿Tuviste una cita con Edward?" Jasper pregunta curioso.

"Ellos me _engatusaron_ en una cita con Edward," clarifico.

"¡Pues yo nunca recibí mi mensaje de 911!" Alice grita. Dios, es odiosa cuando esta ebria.

Jasper se ríe por lo bajo, y justo cuando pensé que las cosas no podrían ponerse peores, alguien toca la puerta. Todos dejan de hablar y reírse a la vez. Es casi como si el botón de silencio hubiera sido presionado. Cuatro cabezas se giran hacía la puerta, pero nadie se levanta a abrir.

_Dios mío, es Edward. Tiene que ser Edward. Y la tortura está fresca en la mente de todos, y van a humillarme. Enfrente de Edward. Dios mío._

Planeo mi ruta de escape – podría escabullirme por la puerta trasera, pero no estoy segura de donde está. O podría correr al cuarto y esconderme debajo de la cama, pero si me atrapan, luciría como una idiota, lo que contradice el propósito de esconderse en primer lugar. Dios, esto apesta.

No tengo el tiempo suficiente para pensarlo, de todas maneras. Emmet fuertemente grita, "¡Pasa!" y la puerta se abre de par en par. Y suspiro de alivio – no es Edward, sino un tipo alto con pelo rubio pantalones caqui y sandalias. Detrás de él hay una pequeña chica de cabello negro rizado que está usando un uniforme rojo. Ambos son recibidos con entusiasmo, y mi humillación, gracias al cielo, es puesta de lado.

"Bella, ellos son Mike y Bree," Emmet me presenta, y me levanto para estrechar sus manos educadamente. Mike sonríe, y es lo suficientemente atractivo, pero su mirada es demasiado persistente para considerarse amable.

"Mucho gusto." Forzo una sonrisa. Me digo a mi misma que debo ser agradable con él, al menos al principio, incluso si su mirada bordea lo raro.

"Igualmente, Bella. ¿Eres nueva?"

"Desde hace dos semanas, sí. ¿Trabajas en el hospital?"

"Sí, soy terapeuta respiratorio," ofrece. "Bree también."

Bree ya se abrió camino a la cocina, aparentemente desinteresada en mí o tal vez necesitada de un trago después del trabajo también.

"Pero, ella no es mi novia." Agrega Mike rápidamente.

_Oh Dios mío. _

Asiento como si esto fueran interesantes noticias, pero no _tan_ interesantes. No quiero que piense algo que no es. No que necesariamente importe. Se marcha por una bebida, preguntándome si quiero una, pero señalo mi vaso lleno y declino. Luego me siento y me empino todo, preguntándome donde esta Edward pero aun siendo demasiado cobarde como para preguntarle a alguien.

Mike se da la tarea de prepararme otro trago cuando ve mi vaso vacío. También toma como tarea el sentarse a mi lado y hacerme sufrir con conversaciones vagas respecto al hospital, sobre si va o no a llover, lo que es probable dado que llueve casi todos los días. Y _diablos_, la bebida que me prepara es muy fuerte. Es más como vodka en las rocas con un dejo de arándano, pero como sea. Tomo un trago y trato de no hacer una mueca, y eventualmente el sabor cede y no esta tan mal.

Entre más ebria me pongo, estoy menos consciente de que Edward aún no ha llegado, y más entretenido es Mike. Eventualmente me pregunta si quiero ir a sentarme al patio, a lo cual acepto. Es medio agradable una vez que te haces inmune a su mirada insistente.

Esta húmedo afuera, pero no es peor de lo normal. Nos sentamos y Mike busca en su bolsillo, sacando un paquete de cigarros e inmediatamente prendiendo uno. Lo miro incrédula, y cuando me ofrece uno, lo declino.

"¿Un poco hipócrita no lo crees?" le pregunto con humor.

Saca una bocanada de humo. Vuela un poco hacia nosotros y llega a mi rostro, lo que hace que se disculpe y se voltee a la otra dirección.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunta. Su voz tiene ese tono ronco que las personas usualmente tienen cuando están fumando un cigarro.

"Eres un terapeuta respiratorio y estas fumando."

Se encoge de hombros, como si no pudiera entender lo que digo.

"Pero el lado positivo es que, ya sabes cómo administrarte tus propios tratamientos de respiración una vez que te de una EPOC," continuo.

Luce un poco ofendido. "Dejarlo es más difícil de lo que parece."

"Supongo."

Guardamos silencio por un minuto. Es más silencioso aquí afuera; puedo escuchar la música de adentro, pero es apagada música de fondo, así como la molesta voz de Emmet. Es un tanto tranquilo.

Aun sorbo mi bebida lentamente, pero estoy cansada y se me está subiendo más rápido de lo que normalmente lo haría. Miro el piso y me imagino como sería dormir aquí, y la idea es incluso atractiva en el momento. Esto asumiendo que no pudiera llegar a una cama, por supuesto.

Mike de repente me da un codazo suave en mi costado. "Despierta," dice jugando. Aprieto mis dientes. Mis ojos estaban abiertos, idiota. Parte de mi piensa que solo quería una excusa para tocarme.

Pienso en decirle que he inhalado suficiente humo de segunda mano para seguir toda la noche, pero estoy tan cansada que no lo hago.

Luego dice algo que me tiene inmediatamente despierta en alarma. "Así que... Bella. ¿Te mudaste aquí con tu novio?"

Oh Dios mío. ¿Por esto quería salir? ¿Para acorralarme y hacer preguntas incomodas?

Considero mentir, pero supongo que se enterara eventualmente. "No. Acabo de terminar una relación, así que estoy tratando de mantenerme _alejada_ del drama romántico, si sabes de que hablo," respondo con cautela.

Es más de lo que me gustaría que supiera, especialmente porque ahora está intentado obtener más información. "¿Qué clase de dramas románticos?"

"Es una larga historia. No quiero hablar al respecto."

El asiente, tirando la colilla de su cigarro en el suelo. Y lo deja ahí, en agradecimiento a Emmet por el alcohol gratis y un lugar donde pasar el rato.

"Bueno, siempre puedes hablar conmigo cuando lo necesites," dice seriamente.

"Claro."

Se gira hacía a mí. "¿Te estas divirtiendo aquí?"

Levanto el vaso y muevo el hielo, forzando una sonrisa. "demasiado."

"Bien. Deberíamos de vernos más seguido."

No estoy de acuerdo ni en desacuerdo, y se levanta. "Voy a ir por otra bebida. ¿Tu estas bien?"

Asiento. Desaparece, y su ausencia es algo glorioso, glorioso. Inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás recargando mi cabeza contra el asiento, dejando que el alcohol me relaje y se lleve toda la mierda del día.

Un par de minutos después, escucho el ventanal deslizarse, luego unos pasos, pero no abro mis ojos, pensando que si pretendo estar dormida, tal vez Mike se vaya. Escucho un vaso posarse en la mesa a mi lado.

"¿Un largo día?"

Mis ojos se abren, y ahí está, en toda su gloria. Dr. Cógeme Cullen. Esta sentado en el lugar de Mike, y está usando ropa regular, su cabello ligeramente mojado, portando su singular sonrisa torcida que me hace querer lanzarme a su regazo.

Me enderezo en mi asiento. De repente, me doy cuenta el desastre que soy, ni siquiera me re aplique mi maquillaje en el camino. ¿Por qué demonios no me reaplique mi maquillaje?

"Deberías saberlo," le digo. "Estaba empezando a creer que no vendrías."

"Oh, ¿así que me estabas esperando?"

"Eso no fue lo que dije."

Sonríe. "No tienes que _odiarme_, Bella. No todos los doctores son malos y espantosos."

"¿Vamos a retomar ese tema?"

"Solo salí para entablar una conversación amistosa. Tu eres la que continua poniéndose a la defensiva."

"No estoy a la defensiva, y estaba _tratando_ de relajarme. No estaba pensando en ti ni nada, aunque te sea difícil de creer." Me burlo, tratando de que parezcan creíbles mis palabras. Pero Edward sonríe como si pudiera ver detrás de mis pretensiones.

"Tienes razón. Y parecía que la estabas pasando de maravilla con Mike, así que no interrumpiré."

Se mueve para levantarse, pero lo tomo del brazo con un agarre de muerte.

"Si me dejas sola con Mike, _voy a matarte_." Mi voz es baja con la advertencia. Tan pronto las palabras dejan mi boca, la puerta de vidrio se desliza de nuevo, y puedo ver la silueta de Mike mientras se detiene en el umbral.

"Oh, hola Edward," dice finalmente. No parece emocionado de que Edward este aquí, sin embargo, se acerca y se sienta en la silla de mi derecha, el hielo de su bebida haciendo un fuerte ruido.

Edward parece igualmente perturbado por la presencia de Mike. Ofrece un pequeño 'Que tal' y continúa bebiendo su trago.

El silencio que le sigue es probablemente lo más incómodo que he experimentado en mi vida, especialmente al estar sentada en medio de todo. Tomo tragos más grandes de mi bebida, y el hielo esta todo derretido y sigue asquerosa, pero sabe un poco mejor que antes.

"Así que… um… ¿Trabajaste hoy, Mike?"

Mi patético intento de empezar una conversación es finalizado con un corto, "Nop."

"No te he visto en el trabajo aun. Aunque, creo que he visto a Bree."

"Trabajo mucho en la unidad."

"Oh."

Escucho grillos cantar. Literalmente. Cigarras también.

La puerta de vidrio de repente se desliza con fuerza, hasta abrirse y golpear el tope con un ruido. "¡Mike! ¡Ahí estas! Ven aquí, quiero enseñarte algo." Alice está muy ebria. No espera a que Mike conteste antes de que se tambalee hacía el frente y lo toma del brazo, levantándolo de su silla.

"¿Qué es?" pregunta, su voz curiosa e irritada al mismo tiempo. Él la sigue dentro y la puerta de vidrio se deslizar hasta cerrarse, amortiguando la música y excluyéndonos fuera de la casa.

Inmediatamente sospecho, por supuesto. Sé que ese pequeño demonio no trae nada bueno.

Pero me olvido de todo cuando Edward mueve su cuerpo en mi dirección. "Sola con el atractivo doctor de nuevo. ¿Cómo vas a controlarte?"

Casi escupo mi bebida.

"No acabas de llamarte a ti mismo como atractivo doctor," digo sin creérmelo.

"Tus palabras, Bella."

"_Nunca _te he llamado así," Eso es una mentira – lo he llamado así en mi cabeza un millón de veces. Pero él no sabe esto… ¿verdad?

Oh Dios mío, ¿puede leer mi mente?

Se reclina hacía atrás y toma su trago, luciendo completamente seguro. "En nuestra cita. Dijiste que las personas van a las clínicas a ver doctores atractivos."

"¡No me refería a _ti_!" digo, aterrorizada.

"¿Cualquier otro doctor, menos yo?" me pregunta, fingiendo estar ofendido.

"Ni siquiera trabajas en una clínica."

"Pero soy un doctor."

"Uno muy molesto, sí."

"¿Así que no piensas que soy atractivo?"

Dios, es persistente el hijo de mierda.

"¿Normalmente vas por ahí buscando que te alimenten el ego, o esto es algo de una sola vez?" pregunto, exasperada. No hay forma de que admita que pienso que es atractivo. No la hay.

Se encoge de hombros y toma un largo sorbo a su bebida, claramente divertido por mi falta de compostura sobre esta conversación. "Depende de mi humor, supongo."

Solo lo observo.

"Mejor dime, ¿Cómo terminaste sola aquí con Newton?" me pregunta, moviendo la conversación a un tema menos amenazante. Me alegro y asumo que Newton es el apellido de Mike. O tal vez otro sobrenombre molesto cortesía de Emmet, lo que tendría sentido irónicamente, porque Mike no parece ser la persona más inteligente del mundo.

Froto mi barbilla, que aún está un poco adolorida. "Aparentemente, sufrí un traumatismo craneal por el golpe hace rato."

Edward fruñe el ceño, sus ojos cayendo al lugar donde estoy frotando. "¿Estas bien?"

"¿Físicamente? Sí. ¿Emocionalmente?" Levanto la ridículamente fuerte bebida que Mike me hizo. "Para eso es esto."

Agita una mano frente a su rostro como si algo apestara. "¿Estas tomando vodka puro? Puedo olerlo desde aquí."

"Mike lo hizo por mí. Tiene jugo de arándano… creo."

"¿Está tratando de ponerte ebria?" pregunta, frunciendo el ceño de nuevo. "Dámelo. Puedo hacer algo mucho mejor." Estira la mano.

"No esta _tan_ mal,"· digo, pero se lo entrego. Se levanta para entrar a la casa.

"Solo espera aquí un segundo," me ordena. "Volveré."

Deseo seguirlo, pero hago lo que me dice. Estoy un poco preocupada que Mike vaya a hacer una reaparición antes de que vuelva, pero soy afortunada cuando Edward regresa unos momentos después. Su bebida tiene muchísimo más color y huele mucho menos asquerosa.

"Prueba," siguiere, entregándome la bebida. La llevo a mis labios y es _muchísimo_ mejor, un poco frutal con un dejo de alcohol. Asiento con mi cabeza en forma de aprobación.

"Te has superado a ti mismo," digo, sonriendo. "Muy bien."

"Y ahora no vas a estar alcoholizada antes de las diez-treinta."

Se sienta de nuevo. Es una silla de dos asientos, y su pierna toca la mía. Trato de ignorar la calidez que recorre mi cuerpo por tenerlo tan cerca.

"¿Dónde te estas quedando?" me pregunta.

Lo miro, confundida. "¿Esta noche?"

"No - ¿tienes una casa en Seattle?"

"Oh. No, vivo en un apartamento. No necesito tanto espacio. Y prácticamente estoy empezando desde cero, ¿sabes?"

Él no lo sabe – no en realidad – pero asiente.

"¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Vives por aquí?"

Asiente de nuevo. "Vivo cerca, de hecho. Tengo una casa."

"¿Fuiste a casa a bañarte?" pregunto, aunque parece obvio. Su cabello esta húmedo y ya no está usando el uniforme.

Se frota el cuello y luce avergonzado. "Si, bueno medio me, uh… escupieron hoy."

Mi rostro se rompe en una sonrisa. No puedo evitarlo. "¿Por nuestra paciente favorita?"

"La única y original."

Gracias a Dios por los pequeños favores. Preferiría ser golpeada en el rostro antes de que me escupieran. Aunque pensándolo bien, ese golpe _si_ dolió… tal vez tenga que pensarlo.

"¿Qué crees que Alice le esté haciendo a Mike en este momento?"

Su rostro se ensombrece brevemente, pero luego se ilumina de nuevo. "¿quién sabe? Nunca se puede saber con ella."

"¿Aun quieres vengarte de Emmet?" pregunto esperanzada.

Edward sonríe, pero no acepta inmediatamente. "¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"Realmente me gusta la idea de arreglarle una cita con la Dra. Hale. Podemos decir que todos vamos a reunirnos para ir por unos tragos en un restaurante pero luego ellos son los únicos que se presentan. ¡Oh! Incluso podemos ir y conseguir una mesa al fondo del restaurante y observar. Podemos pedir aperitivos."

Edward se ríe. "¿Y quién va a lograr que la Dra. Hale acceda a ir?"

"Tú, por supuesto. Yo apenas la conozco."

"¿Estas consiente que va a matarme después de esto, verdad?"

Pretendo debatir al respecto. "¿Me estas preguntando si te considero prescindible?"

Mueve la cabeza. "No quiero saberlo."

"Haces una grandiosa bebida."

Su sonrisa se expande. Me mira maliciosamente, sus ojos verdes brillando con la luz del porche. "¿Te das cuenta que me has elogiado dos veces en menos de diez minutos, verdad?"

Oh, mierda, ¿lo he hecho? Pienso al respecto. "Elogie tu _bebida_." Lo corrijo.

"Yo _hice_ la bebida."

"Bueno no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza, porque si esa cosa se pone más grande no va a caber por las puertas." Bromeo.

Él se ríe, y por un momento un agradable silencio nos envuelve. Ambos sorbemos nuestras bebidas. Trato de no fijarme en como su pierna aun toca la mía, sin embargo es prácticamente en todo lo que puedo pensar.

"Siento mucho lo de hoy," dice de repente, rompiendo el silencio. Lo miro sorprendido. "Probablemente fue un poco cortante contigo. Por teléfono, quiero decir." Me mira excusándose.

De repente recuerdo que yo había planeado disculparme con él hace años. Quiero golpearme en la cabeza por mi memoria tan pobre.

"De hecho quería disculparme contigo," digo, un poco avergonzada. "Estabas ocupado y yo estaba molesta… y bueno, no debí haberte colgado." Estoy un poco apenado por esto último. ¿Qué tengo, catorce? No le he colgado a nadie desde que Brenda Newman me dijo vaca gorda en la primaria. Y ella definitivamente merecía algo peor.

"En realidad creo que eres la primera enfermera que me ha colgado," dice Edward, claramente divertido por esto.

Me rio, avergonzada. "Pues, tu eres el primer doctor al que le he colgado."

"¿Tregua?" pregunta Edward, extendiendo su mano. La estrecho con mi mano libre, y por alguna razón, no puedo dejar de sonreír.

"Si, tregua. _De nuevo_."

De repente la puerta se abre, y Emmet sale. "Mierda, aquí están."

Tiene una cerveza en su mano y se ve ebrio. Su voz es fuerte y floja.

"Cálmate Emmet, vas a despertar a todo el maldito vecindario." Jasper lo sigue, luciendo relativamente sobrio. Pero supongo que alguien tiene que cuidar a Alice – ella tiene un brazo envuelto en su cintura, apenas sosteniéndose.

"Son las diez-treinta. Nadie está dormido."

"Mi abuela se va la cama a las siete," Alice dice con una risilla tonta.

Todos salen al porche y toman un asiento a nuestro alrededor, causando que Edward y yo nos alejemos del otro. Estoy un poco decepcionada, aunque no tengo porque estarlo. Pero platicar con Edward fue agradable, así como estar a una distancia considerable de Mike.

Todos están hablando y riéndose y Emmet procede a hacer un show, demostrar cómo fui golpeada en el rostro. Pretende golpearse a sí mismo en el rostro en cámara lenta y luego cae en su silla dramáticamente, exagerando completamente la historia. Pero todos creen que es muy graciosa, excepto Mike, que está _demasiado_ preocupado por mi bienestar considerando que estoy sentada aquí solo horas después de lo sucedido, viva y bien.

Y la pierna de Edward toca la mía de nuevo. Estoy obsesionada con esto. No puedo evitarlo.

Alice empieza a quejarse de la humedad. Ella y Jasper se van para adentro, Emmet los sigue. Somos de nuevo, Mike, Edward y yo, y en vez de soportar lo incomodo de la situación una vez más, sugiero que entremos también.

Alice está jugando con el estéreo. Una vez que encuentra una canción que le gusta, se gira y se sujeta de Jasper de nuevo. Si no supiera que no son una pareja, juraría que son malditos recién casados o algo. La tensión sexual es repugnante.

"¡Hay que jugar a las cartas!" Alice dice de pronto. Luce locamente emocionada por esto. Sin embargo, yo no, considerando que no soy buena jugando cartas y estoy segura que será un juego de tomar. Lo último que necesito es perderme en el alcohol con Edward aquí. Alcohol más un ardiente doctor no es igual a una Bella sabia.

"No he podido encontrar mi baraja," dice Emmet.

Alice no le cree. Empieza a husmear en su closet, donde asumo es donde normalmente las pone. "¿Dónde las pusiste?"

"¡Bueno, mierda, Alice, si lo supiera no estarían perdidas!"

Ella bufa y continúa buscando. Edward desaparece en la cocina por otro trago. Trato de hablar con Bree para evitar conversar con Mike, y esto resulta fácil porque ella _nunca_ se calla.

"¡Oh! ¡Monopoly!" Alice exclama, sacando la caja del closet. "¡Me encanta el Monopoly!"

Rápidamente coacciona a Jasper y Bree de jugar con ella. Ponen todo en el suelo. Edward se sienta a mi lado y murmura, "Puede hacer esto toda la noche." Su respiración es caliente contra mi oreja y me da un escalofrió.

"¿Sales mucho con ellos?" le pregunto.

"De vez en cuando, sí."

Asiento en aprobación. La mayoría de los doctores son mayores y casados, mientras que otros crean tanta animosidad con las enfermeras en el trabajo que la idea de convivir con ellos es graciosa. Pero estoy descubriendo, poco a poco, que Edward no es el doctor promedio.

Claro, todo sería menos complicado si Edward me desairara. Al menos no me estaría preocupando por estos sentimientos encontrados que estoy teniendo.

Se inclina hacia mí y murmura de nuevo, y siento como mi corazón late más rápido. "Mike te está mirando fijamente."

Inmediatamente volteo, y si, Mike está viéndome de forma extraña de nuevo.

Murmuro de vuelta, "Tiene un problema mirando. Ha estado haciendo eso toda la noche."

Edward se ríe a carcajadas, y luego se calla de nuevo. "Tienes razón. Pero no puedo decir que lo culpo esta vez."

Miro a Edward sorprendida. ¿Está coqueteando conmigo? Siento mi rostro calentarse, y Edward sonríe cuando miro al otro lado. No tengo la menor idea de porque me afecta de esta manera. He coqueteado con hombres antes – esto no debería ser la gran cosa.

"Tengo que usar el baño," digo de repente, excusándome. Tomo mi tiempo a solas para echarme un poco de agua fría en el rostro y recuperar mi compostura. Incluso si le gustara a Edward – lo que probablemente no es el caso – aun no anula el hecho de que es un doctor. Y aunque está siendo amable_ ahora_, no significa que dure la siguiente vez que estemos en el trabajo o que reciba un llamado a la mitad de la noche.

Dios santo, ¿acabo de pensar en nosotros pasando la noche juntos?

Mierda. Necesito dejar esto atrás, rápido. No puedo seguir teniendo estas ideas respecto a Edward – no está bien y no se está llevando bien con mi estabilidad mental. Nunca me he sentido tan insegura.

Cuando regreso a la sala, es para encontrar a Emmet en el piso recogiendo el dinero de Monopoly. Bree no está.

"Hey Pockets, estamos teniendo un torneo masivo de Monopoly. Vamos a jugar en equipos, dinero real. ¿Entras?"

He jugado Monolopy mil veces antes, pero la idea de usar dinero real me hace dudar. Normalmente no llevo mucho dinero en mi cartera, y ni siquiera me han pagado. "Solo tengo como veinte dólares," digo.

Edward está detrás de mí, su cálida mano en mi hombro. "Yo te pago tu entrada, pero tienes que estar en mi equipo," dice.

"No puedo dejarte pagar por mí."

"No hay problema," dice con una sonrisa. "Nunca pierdo en este juego."

Es su guiño lo que me hace acceder.

No sé cómo voy a lograr sobrevivir la noche.

-x-x-

Han pasado dos horas desde que empezó el juego, y Edward no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que siempre gana. Tiene estrategia. Ya tenemos más propiedades que todos los demás y hemos llevado a la bancarrota a Emmet dos veces, ambas veces, Edward ha aceptado prendas de Emmet como dinero para renta, y Emmet ahora está jugando solo en pantalones. Todos estamos ebrios y pasándola bien.

Edward murmura sus estrategias en mi oído todo el tiempo. Me he acostumbrado a esto. He aprendido a aceptar este sentimiento dentro de mí – se siente bien, y no hace daño. ¿Por qué agotarme al tratar de luchar contra él?

Su hombro roza mucho el mío, también. No sé si es porque está un poco ebrio o a propósito, pero estoy consciente que sus decisiones de compra de propiedades son muy meticulosas como para venir de un tipo ebrio.

Tiro los dados. Edward quiere una de las propiedades de Emmet.

"De ninguna manera, doc. Ya estoy congelándome el trasero aquí. No vas a tomar la única propiedad de mierda que me queda, también."

"Estas prácticamente fuera del juego de todas formas, Emmet. ¿Qué quieres por ella?"

No le toma mucho tiempo a Emmet decidir. "_Su_ ropa."

Edward no duda en empezar a quitarse su camisa. Tiene en la mente la dominación de Monopoly. Se la lanza a Emmet, que me voltea a ver a mí esperando.

"¿Bueno? Son un equipo, Pockets. Vamos."

Mi rostro se sonroja. "No voy a quitarme mi blusa," digo desafiante. Estoy un poco furiosa al ser provocada de repente de esta forma – estoy demasiado nerviosa como para apreciar al doctor sin camisa que está sentado a menos de 30 centímetros de mí. Además, no hay forma en que vaya a mostrar a Edward mi sucio sostén blanco que compre en Macy's hace tres años. Este estúpido sostén ha sido usado más veces que Paris Hilton.

"Entonces no hay trato," Emmet dice. Luce como si hubiera esperado ese tipo de reacción de mi parte todo este tiempo.

Puedo darme cuenta que Edward quiere persuadirme, pero no se atreve.

"¿Qué?" bufo. "Ya eres dueño del 90% de las casas de este estúpido juego."

"_Somos_ dueños, Bella. Y vamos por la dominación. Una vez que tengamos esa propiedad terminaremos con Jasper y Alice en menos de lo que canta un gallo."

En realidad parece una buena idea, excepto por el maldito sostén que _tenía_ que usar hoy. No es el peor sostén que tengo, al menos. Y gracias al cielo no es el sostén deportivo con un agujero en el seno.

Gracias a Dios por los pequeños milagros.

"Me debes una grande si hago esto," digo, desafiándolo a que lo niegue. El asiente en acuerdo y debo de estar más ebria de lo que creía, porque de repente estoy jalando mi uniforme por encima de mi cabeza y lanzándoselo a Emmet antes de arrepentirme. Emmet chifla ya que lo golpea en la cara.

"¡Whoo! ¡Quítatelo, Pockets!"

Los ojos de Edward caen al sur y se quedan ahí un poco más de tiempo. No sé si está viendo mi horrible sostén o mi escote, pero en eso sale de su estupor y se concentra en el juego.

Por supuesto, Mike está mirando mi pecho fijamente, puedo sentir su mirada desde el otro lado de la habitación. Está prácticamente hipnotizado por mis pechos, los que yo sé son agradables a la vista, pero no _tan_ agradables, y paso mi brazo por mi torso en un esfuerzo patético de esconderme.

Emmet se gira y nota su mirada. "¿Qué mierda, Mike? Parece que nunca has visto un par de tetas antes."

Mike parece legítimamente mortificado. "¿Qué? No estaba haciendo nada."

Edward no se encuentra con mi mirada, pero le está sonriendo a Emmet mientras dice algo igualmente despectivo como antes. Me sonrojo furiosamente, pero aun así me las arreglo para tomar un momento y ver el torso de Edward. Es delgado y en forma, pero no voluminoso como el de Emmet o flácido como muchos de los doctores. Definitivamente se cuida, y se nota.

Me atrapa mirando. "¿Te gusta lo que ves?" pregunta en voz baja, cuidando de mantener la conversación entre nosotros.

Estoy avergonzada, pero trato de aligerarlo con un giro de mis ojos. "¿Te gusta lo que _tú_ ves? Te vi checando a las chicas" Las chicas están aun apropiadamente cubiertas por mis brazos, sin embargo, su mirada cae de nuevo al ser mencionadas. Se aclara la garganta y rápidamente ve al otro lado.

"No sé de que estas hablando."

Alice estaba observando nuestras interacciones. Bufa y cruza el tablero por los dados. "Bueno tengo que decir, por más dedicados que sean ustedes dos por ganar un puñado de casitas, no van a desnudarme a _mí_."

"Nah, le dejo eso a Jasper." Edward contesta a sabiendas. Jasper bebe su trago inocentemente, sin decir nada. "Y no todo es sobre pequeñas casitas, es la emoción de ganar _y_ llevarnos todo su dinero."

Sin mover mi brazo de mi pecho, me inclino y tomo un trago de mi bebida, preguntándome si tengo que jugar el resto del juego sin blusa. Está haciendo algo de frio, y estoy segura que mis pezones esta duros y visibles a través del delgado material de mi sostén. Me pregunto si me las puedo arreglar para tirar los dados sin mover mis brazos. Tal vez logre que Edward los ponga en mi boca y solo los escupo en el tablero. Si, definitivamente eso puede servir.

Ahora que Emmet está fuera del juego, se aburre y se pone a vagar por ahí. Ya llevamos tanta ventaja que no nos toma mucho tiempo antes de quebrar a Alice y Jasper y ganar el juego. Inmediatamente tomo mi blusa y la coloco en su lugar.

Edward está sonriendo una vez que estoy vestida, sus ojos encontrándose con los míos. "Tengo que decir, he jugado millones de partidas de Monopoly, pero esta probablemente fue la mejor."

Pongo los ojos en blanco y lo empujo suavemente.

"¿Qué?" pregunta a la defensiva, su estúpida cursi sonrisa nunca dejando su rostro. "Tuvimos mucha suerte. Ganamos casi trecientos dólares."

¿Así que el pequeño espectáculo exhibicionista no tuvo nada que ver? _Claro_. Bueno estaría mintiendo si dijera que tener a Edward sin camisa no hizo mejor el juego _para mí_.

"_Tu_ ganaste casi trecientos dólares. Yo no puse nada." Le recuerdo.

"Te deje tomar _prestado_ el dinero, y ahora ya me pagaste. Así que la mitad es tuyo."

Alice y Jasper ya desaparecieron – tal vez buscando una habitación vacía en algún lugar – pero aun así me siento rara tomando el dinero. Nadie parece molesto por su pérdida, pero lo máximo que he apostado en Jacksonville eran veinte dólares y una noche a solas con mi cita en el apartamento que compartía.

Edward siente mi indecisión. "Si realmente no lo quieres, siempre puedo guardarlo y podemos salir y hacer algo divertido con él. Cortesía de ellos, por supuesto." El asiente en dirección del pasillo, indicando que nuestros tres amigos han desaparecido.

Niego con la cabeza. "Lo siento, pero no salgo con doctores."

Edward no se ve afectado por mi declaración. "¿Entonces con quien saliste el sábado pasado?" se pregunta, pretendiendo estar confundido.

"Eso fue arreglado," le recuerdo.

Me ve escéptico, nada convencido con mi excusa. "¿Y porque no sales con doctores?"

Puedo sentir la adrenalina fluyendo. Esta conversación me está poniendo nerviosa.

"Tú sabes porque."

Niega con la cabeza. "Ilumíname."

Me encojo de hombros, sintiendo mi rostro cálido de nuevo. Creo que me he sonrojado más esta noche que en mi vida entera.

Él se inclina hacia mí, más cerca y murmura- "Bueno resulta que creo que puedo cambiar tu opinión."

Mi rostro se pone más caliente. Estoy a punto de cambiar mi opinión en este mismo momento.

"Buena suerte con eso, Dr. Cullen."

"No es una cita, de todas formas," continua. "Nunca dije que lo fuera. Quise decir salir como amigos." Me mira. "¿Podemos ser amigos, verdad?" noto el dejo de sarcasmo en su tono.

"Supongo que no hay nada en las reglas que dice que no podamos ser amigos," consiento, pero aun soy cautelosa. Pasar el rato, toda la noche o día o lo que sea que esté planeando parece lo suficientemente inocente, pero eso realmente depende del estado de su cabello y de lo que esté usando. Recientemente he descubierto que mi cuerpo va a traicionarme en un minuto si no tengo cuidado.

"Bien," dice, guardando las ganancias del juego, y me digo a mi misma que puedo superar cualquier cosa con un poco de preparación y coraje.

Pero eso es antes de verme vencida por el cansancio, y es antes de que me quita mis llaves del auto y me diga que voy a dormir en la habitación de huéspedes con Alice esta noche. Ella ya perdió el conocimiento y está debajo de las cobijas ligeramente comatosa y sin molestarse por nuestra platica. Edward me ayuda a quitarme mis zapatos, mientras yo me quito mi blusa, llegando a la conclusión que no es nada que no haya visto ya. Pero realmente no quiero dormir con el uniforme.

"¿Tu dónde vas a dormir?" le pregunto soñolienta.

"En mi casa."

Estoy decepcionada, aunque en realidad no tenga el derecho, especialmente considerando que le acabo de decir que no salgo con doctores.

"¿Ya te vas?"

"En un minuto, si," puedo escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. Acaricia mi cabello, quitándolo de mi rostro con su mano, y se siente bien.

"Necesitas descansar, Bella. Tuviste un largo día."

"Tú también necesitas descansar." Murmuro débilmente.

Siento sus labios en mi frente, y no quiero que se vaya. No sé cuándo lo veré de nuevo – no sé si él trabaje la próxima vez que yo trabaje o si lo veré. Y la promesa de su prolongada ausencia me deja una extraña sensación de vacío, y no la entiendo.

Suspiro profundamente y le sonrió, porque es en realidad lo único que se hacer. Todo lo que sé a ciencia cierta es que está bien sonreír. "Buenas noches, Edward."

La comisura de sus labios se curva hacía arriba. La cama se mueve mientras se levanta. "Dulces sueños, Bella."


	6. Chapter 6

**Perdón por la tardanza de este capítulo pero tuve un fin un poco ocupado. Mañana empieza la semana laboral pero gracias al cielo mis vacaciones empiezan el jueves! así que hay mucho que festejar al respecto y como viajare tal vez no haya actualización hasta el próximo inicio de semana, así que de una vez les aviso para que no esten esperando :). Bueno muchas gracias por aquellos que dejan reviews, que aunque son muy pocos en verdad significa mucho para mí que se tomen esos pocos minutos para poner algo!(algunos otros deberian aprender coff coff 8-) )  
><strong>

**Así sin más les dejo el cápitulo, cada vez se va poniendo mejor! **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 – Los Intentos y Tormentos de Ignorar a un Ardiente Doctor<strong>

"Vi que tuviste que ser orientada por Emmet."

La Dra. Hale camina a mi lado en el pasillo mientras regresamos de hacer las rondas. Nos vemos la una a la otra mientras espera una respuesta.

"Uhhh… si," tartamudeo.

"Lo siento."

Me encojo de hombros. "No estuvo tan mal." Ella asiente y se mantiene en silencio. "¿No te cae bien Emmet?" pregunto tratando de ser sutil, aunque estoy muy consciente de que la respuesta es no. O al menos no creo que lo haga. Solo tengo una pequeña inclinación de tratar de descubrir más información sobre ellos.

Se detiene y se gira hacía mí. "¿Por qué no me caería bien Emmet?" su tono es acusatorio.

"Solo me preguntaba…"

"Emmet me cae lo suficientemente bien, Bella. No sé qué fue lo que te dijo de _mí_, pero yo no creería todo lo que escuchas."

"Él no ha dicho nada respecto a ti," miento rápidamente, pero ella no luce convencida. Hace una pausa y me observa un momento.

"Claro, estoy segura que no," dice finalmente, se voltea y se aleja, dejándome parada sola y un poco confundida en el pasillo.

-x-x-

Hay una pequeña habitación atrás de la estación de enfermeras donde a veces voy a ponerme al corriente con mis historiales médicos. Tiene una computadora así que puedo consultar órdenes y es callado, sin ningún teléfono sonando o un constante zumbido de llamado de las habitaciones. Es pacífico y ofrece un suspiro en un día ajetreado.

Estoy ahí ahora, escribiendo furiosamente para que pueda salir a tiempo esta noche. Parece que salir del trabajo a tu hora es algo raro últimamente.

La puerta se abre pero no levanto la mirada. Asumo que es un compañero del trabajo que vino a lavarse las manos en el lavabo que está detrás de mí.

"¡Oh! Hola… no sabía que estabas aquí hoy."

Levando la cabeza y rápidamente me volteo para ver los hermosos ojos verdes que he aprendido a querer. Están acompañados por una media sonrisa, mientras mantiene la puerta abierta con una mano y sostiene un historial con la otra.

Le sonrió, y no es forzada o falsa de la misma forma que es con otras personas. "Hola, Edward."

"¿Te molesta si te acompaño por un minuto? Solo necesito dictar un resumen de alta rápido."

"Claro." Deslizo mi silla a un lado para hacer espacio mientras él acerca otro asiento a mi lado. Me sonríe de nuevo antes de abrir el historial, ya puedo sentir mi corazón acelerarse. Esto que siento a su alrededor me vuelve loca.

"No te he visto en un par de días," nota, y me encuentro extrañamente feliz de que ha notado mi ausencia.

"Sip… he estado libre," contesto casual.

"¿Haciendo algo especial?"

"Nah. Al fin termine de desempacar." Esto es cierto. Aparte del almuerzo que tuve con Alice, he pasado la mayor parte de mi tiempo desempacando y flojeando. Fui a comprar unas mesas nuevas para la sala una vez pero regrese con las manos vacías.

"Bueno, eso es algo," dice. Levanta el teléfono, pero luego lo baja de nuevo y voltea conmigo. "¿Has estado pensando mucho en nuestra cita?" Levanta la ceja sugestivamente y yo suspiro.

"No es una cita, Edward."

"¿Entonces como lo llamarías?" pregunta, claramente divertido.

"No tenemos que llamarlo de ninguna forma."

Pone esa sonrisa de satisfacción de nuevo. "Mmm hmmm." Levanta el teléfono y comienza a marcar, pero rápidamente pongo mi dedo en el botón de colgar.

"¿Disfrutas torturarme?" le pregunto.

Apenas puede esconder su sonrisa. "De hecho, sí."

"Bueno, pues yo no. Y no eres tan irresistible como crees." Estaré sorprendida si eso suena la mitad de creíble. Edward no se inmuta, sus ojos regresan a los míos.

"No tengo idea de que estas hablando, Bella. Nunca insinué que fuera irresistible."

Está jugando conmigo, y no me gusta.

O tal vez si me gusta.

_Maldición._

"¿Vas a dejarme hacer mi dictado?" Ve mi dedo, que aun está firmemente presionado contra el botón.

Entrecierro mis ojos en su dirección, recelosa, y el entrecierra los suyos también. Luego suelto el botón. Me mira por unos segundos más antes de empezar a marcar de nuevo.

Pretendo estar escribiendo mientras el dicta, pero realmente estoy colgándome de cada palabra que sale de su boca. Incluso si está hablando de la infección urinaria o ulcera de alguien. No me importa.

Su voz es… reconfortante. Es suave como la seda, y aun así profunda e incluso un poco grave a veces. Es una que hubiera disfrutado escuchar durante la escuela. Tal vez si fuera maestro, los estudiantes prestarían más atención.

Aunque pensándolo bien, probablemente se obsesionarían con lo ardiente que luce todo el tiempo. Las chicas estarían babeando por él y los chicos estarían enojados porque Edward sería de lo único que hablarían. Entonces se pondrían celosos y hablarían a sus espaldas y tal vez rayarían su carro o algo. O _tal vez_ lo verían como un modelo a seguir, alguien por quien aspirar a ser.

Mis ridículos pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando Edward cuelga el teléfono.

"De acuerdo, creo que eso es todo. Te veo luego." Edward empuja su silla hacia atrás sin más y me deja sorprendida y decepcionada.

"¿Te vas?" dejo escapar, e instantáneamente me sonrojo por lo desesperada que sueno. Soy malísima en parecer desinteresada al respecto.

Edward me voltea a ver, y aunque no sonríe, aun puedo ver el brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

"¿Decepcionada?" La sonrisa torcida está de regreso.

Miro mis notas, sintiéndome avergonzada y frustrada. Es obvio que tiene un efecto en mí, y me molesta que pueda ver esto tan fácilmente.

"No. Está bien. Te veré luego, supongo." Estoy tratando de actuar como si nada – como si no me importada – pero Edward suspira y se sienta de nuevo.

"Solo trataba de probar mi punto," me dice.

"¿Tu punto?"

"Que te agrado."

"Obviamente me agradas, si no, no te dejaría entrar a mi oficina."

Edward bufa y ve alrededor. "¿Así que esta es tu oficina ahora?"

"¿Tiene una computadora, no? Y es donde termino mi trabajo. Cuando no me molestan por supuesto." Lo miro intencionalmente.

"Estoy casi seguro que es una sala de dictado," dice igualmente.

"Estoy casi segura que estas equivocado," le sonrió dulcemente, y de repente se acerca de nuevo.

"Acabas de admitir que te agrado," observa.

Giro mis ojos y volteo a otro lado, aunque estoy dolorosamente consciente de su proximidad. Mi corazón parece que va a salir de mi pecho.

"Creo que nuestras definiciones de 'agradar' varían," indico, y mi voz vacila un poco. No veo a Edward, porque probablemente muera si lo veo sonriéndome de nuevo. No puedo seguir soportando esta clase de humillación.

Él piensa en lo que dije. "Tal vez. Pero no importa. Tienes dos días para decidir que vamos a hacer en nuestra cita."

"¿O qué?" me arriesgo a verlo.

"O veras," amenaza.

Contengo una risa. Pretendo parecer seria. "No estoy segura que me guste su ultimátum, Dr. Cullen."

"Estoy casi seguro que no se supone que te guste."

Hablar con él es divertido. _Muy_ divertido. Y justo cuando estoy a punto de decir algo más sobre si es una cita de verdad o no, su buscapersonas empieza a sonar. Lo ve, se encuentra con mis ojos brevemente, y toma su teléfono para regresar el llamado.

"Este es el Dr. Cullen, me llamaron."

Suena amable, y me mantengo callada. Me mira varias veces mientras habla y da una orden. Tengo que morderme el labio para esconder mi sonrisa.

Eventualmente termina le llamada, y un silencio queda en el aire.

"Probablemente debería regresar al trabajo," dice después de un minuto. "Necesitan que ponga una línea central en el tercer piso."

Le sonrió. Estoy un poco decepcionada. "Bueno estoy segura que podrás encontrar la salida de mi oficina."

Su sonrisa me quita el aliento. Me dan ganas de hacerle cosas que no debería estar si quiera pensando.

"Estoy seguro que puedo. Es una oficina muy pequeña. Un poco sofocada"

"Solo está sofocado porque estás aquí. Ahora sal de aquí para que pueda respirar." Lo corro con un gesto de mi mano y aún está sonriendo mientras se levanta y abre la puerta.

"Bueno es agradable saber que te puedo dejar sin aliento," dice confiado. "¡Tienes dos días!"

Se va antes de que pueda contestar, y mi sonrisa se mantiene aún en su ausencia.

-x-x-

Recibo un mensaje de un número que no conozco ese día más tarde. Mi celular vibra en mi bolsillo y lo saco.

_¿Aun pensando en mí?_

Veo el mensaje por un minuto. Tengo la sensación de que es Edward, o un número equivocado. ¿Quién más podría ser? Pero no puedo estar segura.

Pienso en mi respuesta, y finalmente contesto.

_¿Andrew?_

La respuesta llega solo un segundo después.

_¿Quién es Andrew?_

_Oops. Es el otro doctor que no me agrada. _

_Chistosa. ¿Quién te desagrada más?_

_Tú, por supuesto._

_Me siento halagado. _

Saco unos medicamentos y voy a ver a mis pacientes antes de responder de nuevo. Han pasado por lo menos veinte minutos, pero aun no recibo otro mensaje.

Escribo otro mensaje. _¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?_

Su respuesta toma un rato. _No te gustaría saberlo._

_Si me gustaría. _

_Mala suerte._

_Entonces deja de mandarme mensajes._

_No._

_Entonces te voy a ignorar._

_No puedes ignorarme, Bella. _

_Observa._

_Te lo dije. _

Mierda. Me atrapo. Pongo mi celular en mi bolsillo, y aunque lo siento vibrar minutos después, lucho para ignorarlo.

Mi convicción solo dura unos minutos. Me imagino que puedo ver el mensaje sin responder.

_Supongo que soy bastante irresistible._

Maldición, _quiero_ tanto contestar eso. Pero no lo hago. Lo estoy ignorando.

Ignorar, ignorar, ignorar.

¿Porque ignorar a alguien es tan difícil?

Porque no es _alguien_, genio. Es Dr. Cógeme Cullen.

Maldito sea él y su cabello. Si, voy a ignorarlo. Incluso pongo mi celular en mi locker para no tener la tentación

Toma _eso_, Dr. Follable.

-x-x-

"¿El Dr. Cullen ha sido amable contigo últimamente?"

Ángela me voltea ver desde su lugar en la computadora. Es la siguiente mañana y aun no estoy completamente despierta; no dormí bien y luego se me hizo tarde, lo que significa que no tuve tiempo de tomar café.

"Creo que está evitándome," contesta. No parece molesta, solo resignada.

"Tal vez solo ha estado ocupado," ofrezco.

Se encoge de hombros. "Tal vez."

Me tallo los ojos. No se mantienen abiertos. No importa cuando tiempo haga esto, no creo que llegue un momento que me acostumbre a despertarme temprano.

"Realmente necesito un café," murmuro.

No veo a Emmet a mi lado hasta que habla, su voz tan alta que me hace saltar. "Estoy seguro que si le preguntas amablemente a Edward te puede dar un café de la sala de descanso de Doctores. Tienen la mejor máquina de café de todo el maldito hospital. Incluso mejor que el de la cafetería." Me guiña.

"No voy a adular al Dr. Cullen," respondo.

"¿Es Dr. Cullen ahora?"

"Sí. No," tartamudeo. "Estoy en el trabajo, Emmet. Es un doctor."

"No _tu_ doctor. Además, ya se han visto desnudos."

Me quedo sin aire, mis ojos inmediatamente volando a Ángela. Quién aún tiende los ojos puestos en la computadora, tal vez sin prestarnos atención o pretendiendo que no escucha.

Golpeo a Emmet en el brazo. No se registra en él. "Cierra la boca, Emmet," siseo. "Vas a hacer que piensen que estoy durmiendo con él."

"¿Qué?" pregunta inocentemente. "Ver a alguien desnudo y dormir con alguien son dos cosas completamente distintas."

"Solo cierra el pico."

Jessica camina a la estación de enfermeras minutos después. Gracias al cielo, Emmet no dice nada más que me avergüence, y asumo que estoy en territorio seguro de nuevo porque Jessica ya no me observa más de lo usual.

Tener que acudir a Edward por una buena taza de café parece incorrecto. Bueno, en realidad no, considerando que haría prácticamente lo que sea por una. Pero se supone que aún lo estoy ignorando.

Me mandó un mensaje de nuevo anoche, solo para preguntar si aún lo estaba ignorando. Lo ignore como respuesta, y luego dijo buenas noches. Y luego eso me hizo pensar en la noche que me arropo en la cama, y de repente paso un mal rato intentando irme a dormir.

Así que en realidad, esto es su culpa.

Me _debe_ un café.

Entrego todos mis medicamentos matutinos y abro todas mis notas antes de mandarle un mensaje. Le estoy dando una patada a mi orgullo, pero como dije, haría lo que sea por un café.

_Escuche que la sala de doctores tiene un buen café_, le digo.

Su respuesta toma un tiempo. Me preocupa que me vaya a desmayar en algún lugar y casi me resigno al asqueroso café de nuestra sala de descanso.

_Veo que no me estas ignorando ahora. ¿Café es el camino a tu corazón?_

Le contesto.

_Solo responde la pregunta, Cullen._

_Algunos dicen que es el mejor café del hospital…_

_¿Eso es lo que tú dices?_

_Sip_

_Dejare de ignorarte si me puedes conseguir una taza. _

_Ya has dejado de ignorarme._

_Entonces te ignorare otra vez. _

_Puedes intentarlo_

_¿Qué es lo que quieres, Edward?_

_Quiero una respuesta sobre nuestra cita. _

_¿Eso es todo?_

_Eso es todo_

_Tendrás tu respuesta cuando tenga mi café._

_Tendrás tu café cuando tenga mi respuesta. _

_Eres exasperante._

_Veme ahí en treinta minutos._

_¿Qué? Solo tráeme una taza._

_Hay como 50 sabores. No sé cuál quieres. _

_Solo escoge algo bueno._

_No. _

_¿Siquiera se me permite estar ahí?_

_Sí. Te veo en treinta minutos._

_Bien. _

Hago un poco más de trabajo y luego casualmente le pregunto a Alice si puede cuidar a mis pacientes por unos minutos. Me ve con interés.

"¿A dónde vas?" pregunta.

"Oh…um, por un café." A propósito dejo de lado a donde iré por el café y, lo más importante, quien va a conseguírmelo.

"¿Podrías traerme una taza?"

"Claro, ¿qué quieres?"

"Solo un cappuccino regular. Hay una máquina a la derecha cuando entras a la cafetería."

"De acuerdo. Regreso en un minuto." Sonrió y desaparezco por el elevador. No sé exactamente donde está la sala de doctores. Recuerdo haberla visto en el tour del hospital, pero no puedo recordar _donde._

Camino por unos minutos antes de mandarle un mensaje a Edward de nuevo.

_No puedo encontrarla. _

_¿Dónde estás?_

_No lo sé. En algún lugar del primer piso. _

Miro a mi alrededor, tratando de encontrar alguna referencia. Maldición, este hospital es confuso. ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan mala con las direcciones?

Me doy la vuelta y regreso a los elevadores para poder decirle donde estoy. Hago una pausa enfrente de las puertas para poder llamarlo, pero antes de tener siquiera la oportunidad de encontrar su número hay una voz grave en mi oído.

"Haces muy difícil el darte direcciones."

Brinco y me giro para enfrentarlo, mi mano vuela hacía mi pecho.

"¡Dios mío! Me asustaste."

Sonríe, y a este ritmo mi corazón nunca se va a calmar.

"Perdón." Pone su mano en mi hombro y empieza a guiarme. "Una damisela en peligro necesita que la rescaten."

"No soy una damisela. Y la hubiera encontrado…eventualmente."

Me guía por un largo pasillo y luego nos detenemos frente a una puerta. Tiene que escanear su gafete antes de poder abrirla, y yo sonrió.

"Muy agente secreto."

"Nah, solo tenemos que proteger nuestro asombroso café," dice.

"He escuchado que es el mejor," digo mientras entramos. Lo primero que veo es un bol lleno menta Mt. Andes a la derecha de la puerta. "Santa madre de mentas, con razón los doctores son tan berrinchudos. ¡Los consienten!"

"Puedes tomar algunas si quieres," Edward dice, y la tentación es muy grande. Agarro un puño.

"¿Estás seguro que no me meteré en problemas por estar aquí?" pregunto. Rápidamente desenvuelvo un dulce y lo meto en mi boca.

"Dicen que puedo traer invitados. Tu Bella, eres mi invitada."

El pequeño recibidor se abre en el resto de la sala, y si, esos idiotas están definitivamente consentidos. Hay una barra de ensaladas a mi derecha que también está a reventar de bollitos y baguels y fruta. A mi izquierda hay un estante lleno de leche con chocolate y jugos y sodas y luego, pasando eso, está la maravillosa cafetera de la que he oído tanto. El lugar es amplio y abierto con muchas mesas y sillones de cuero y una pantalla plana en el lado opuesto de la pared.

Sí, estoy un poco celosa. Esto casi hace que la escuela de medicina valga la pena.

"Dios, no creo salir nunca de este lugar," digo. Algo en el mostrador llama mi atención y mi rostro se ilumina. "¡Galletas! ¡Ahora estoy realmente celosa!"

Edward se ríe, luego se gira y se recarga en un codo sobre la máquina de café, bloqueando efectivamente mi camino.

"¿Vas a darme una respuesta sobre nuestra cita?" pregunta. Astuto el doctor.

"Oh, ya veo," bufo. "Vas a bloquear la máquina de café hasta que conteste todas tus locas preguntas."

"Básicamente."

"Bien. ¿Qué quieres saber?"

"Primero que nada, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Segundo, ¿el viernes está bien para ti?" Levanta las cejas, pacientemente esperando una respuesta.

"Bueno veras, Dr. Cullen. Soy más del tipo 'vive el momento'. No planeo todo con anticipación."

"¿Entonces probablemente prefieres que planee todo y te sorprenda?"

"Eso no fue lo que dije," me apoyo contra el mostrador y cruzo mis brazos. Podríamos estar aquí un rato.

"Pero las personas espontaneas tienden a gustarles las sorpresas."

"Me gusta estar en control de mi espontaneidad."

"Ya veo."

"Tal vez aún lo estoy pensando."

"Deberías de haber tenido una respuesta antes de darte tu café." Y de repente parece que no me va a dar café. Y de repente me pregunto si el que me arrodille en el suelo va a quebrar su resolución.

"Estoy libre el viernes. Así que… está bien por mí. Podemos ir temprano si quieres. O tarde. No me importa. No puedo pensar bien sin mi café, Dr. Cullen."

Sonríe y finalmente se hace a un lado de la máquina. "Creo que eso será suficiente por ahora."

"Gracias" Me muevo para pararme frente a ella, pero después de verla unos momentos, estoy perdida. Dios, esta cosa es complicada. Definitivamente no es la máquina de café promedio. Y tiene razón, hay como veinte cajones con diferentes paquetes de sabores dentro.

Empiezo a escanear todos los sabores. "¿Cómo demonios funciona este artefacto?"

Edward pone los ojos en blanco, pero está bromeando. La sonrisa lo dice todo. "Asumí que podrías arreglártelas para hacer una simple taza de café-"

"Esto es todo menos simple, Edward."

"¿Qué sabor quieres?"

Me tomo mi tiempo en observarlos. "¿Tienen sabor Milky-Way?" pregunto, emocionada.

"¿Ese es el que quieres?"

"No." Hago una pausa. "De acuerdo. Si ese quiero."

"De acuerdo, así que tomas el paquete de milky-way y el de café regular. ¿Lo quieres ligero o medio?"

"¿Ligero o medio?" le pregunto incrédula. "Lo quiero fuerte, Cullen. No estás hablando con una bebedora de café principiante."

"¿En serio? Porque esperaría que una bebedora de café _profesional_ supiera como hacer esto."

"Mira, no todos crecimos con elegantes máquinas de café y paquetes de sabor Milky-way, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora solo haz el maldito café."

Él sonríe y pone ambos paquetes en la máquina antes de apretar algunos botones. Pone una taza abajo, y segundo después, el café caliente cae en la taza. Huele a cielo y apuesto a que sabe mucho mejor.

"Oh Dios mío, te amo," digo, tomando la taza. La acurruco en mis manos como si fuera mi recién nacido y Edward me ve arqueando una ceja. "Le estaba hablando al café, no a ti," le digo intencionadamente.

"Lo que digas,"

Le agrego azúcar y tomo un sorbo. Si, es maravilloso, dichoso, cielo de milky-way.

"¿Alguna posibilidad de que esto haga un cappuccino?" pregunto esperanzada.

Después de que hacemos el café de Alice, Edward toma dos galletas y nos sentamos en una mesa cercana. Las noticias están en la TV y el sonido se diluye en el fondo. Somos los únicos aquí, lo que es bueno para mis nervios. Probablemente estaría insanamente paranoica si hubiera doctores mirándonos de reojo.

"¿Dónde están todos?" me pregunto. "Estaría aquí todo el tiempo si fuera doctor."

Edward se encoge de hombros. "Vienen y van. Aun tienen que trabajar, sabes," bromea. "Si no, no habrá doctores por mucho tiempo."

"Lo sé." Tomo mi café y le echo un ojo a su postre. "¿Esa galleta es para mí?"

"Hay un plato lleno de galletas allá, Bella."

"¡Pero trajiste dos!"

"Porque me como dos." Para probar su punto, se mete una galleta completa en su boca. Trata de sonreírme con la boca llena y pongo los ojos en blanco.

"Ten algo de modales. Vamos a tener una cita en unos días."

Cuando traga dice, "¿Así que admites que es una cita?"

"No, es un paseo. Pero la única forma de que me dejes en paz es si la llamo cita."

Apunta a mi bebida. "Déjame darle un trago a tu café."

Jalo la taza hacia mí de forma protectora. "No. Tú no compartes tu galleta."

"No seas codiciosa, Bella. Tienes una taza llena. Yo solo tengo dos galletas."

"Dos galletas, dos personas."

"Hay un plato lleno por allá."

"También hay una máquina de café por allá."

Edward suspira y parece considerarlo por un minuto antes de sonreír maliciosamente. "Si tu compartes el tuyo, yo comparto el mio."

Lo veo arqueando mi ceja con sospecha. "¿Aun estamos hablando de tu galleta?"

Su expresión es igual a la mía. "¿De que otra cosa estaría hablando, Bella?"

Lo veo con cautela, pero cuando desliza su galleta por la mesa en una servilleta, la tomo felizmente antes de darle mi café.

"Mmm. Gracias," digo entre bocados de delicia, y Edward sonríe.

Mi estúpido corazón no afloja el paso.

-x-x-

"Dios, te tardaste bastante," Alice se queja mientras le entrego su cappuccino. "Tuve que reiniciar dos de tus válvulas y llevar al Sr. Drinkard al baño."

"Gracias por cuidarlos. Estoy en deuda contigo," le ofrezco.

"Si lo estas."

Me siento en la mesa frente a ella. Puedo imaginar las ruedas girando en su cabeza – los escenarios en los que planea escaparse con Jasper por media hora para hablar de 'medicina.'

Toma un sorbo de su cappuccino y frunce el ceño. Y luego, de repente, sus ojos se iluminan.

"¡Esto es de la sala de doctores!" exclama.

Casi me ahogo con mi propio café por la sorpresa. "¿Qué? Claro que no."

"Tonterías, lo reconocería en cualquier lado. ¿Quién te consiguió esto?"

Mi rostro se pone caliente. Me resisto a confesar y trato de ocuparme viendo un historial medico.

"Nadie. Lo compre."

"Eres tan mala mintiendo," bufa. Cuando no digo nada, estira la mano por mi café. "Déjame probar el tuyo."

"¿Qué? No." Lo alejo de su alcance.

"¿Por qué? ¿Que sabor es?" me reta.

"Sabor café."

"Eres _malísima_ mintiendo. Te reirías si puedas ver lo mala que eres. Fuiste con Edward, ¿verdad?"

"De acuerdo, si. Fui con Edward." La miro. "¿Estas feliz ahora?"

"Lo _sabía_." Se recarga en su silla y sostiene su café mientras mira al espacio. Y luce _muy_ feliz. Tan feliz que estoy comenzando a sentirme un poco incomoda. "Bueno no me sorprende. Estaban prácticamente el uno sobre el otro en la casa de Emmet," observa.

"Claro que no." _¿O si? _ Pretendo como si lo que me esta diciendo no me molestara. Estaba ebria de todas formas - ¿como demonios podría saberlo? Trato de concentrarme en leer mis órdenes.

"Negación, negación, negación," Me contesta, y luego finalmente suspire larga y contentamente. "Ustedes dos van a tener hijos hermosos."

Esta vez si me ahogue con mi café.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola perdón por la espera, pero en mi apuro de irme de vacaciones se me olvido la lap y no pude subir ningun capitulo en vacaciones! mil disculpas pero espero que se la hayan pasado genial y FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO! Ojala se cumplan todos sus propósitos para este año que comienza! mis mejores deseos siemppre para ustedes, sus familiares y amigos!**

**Bueno sin más que agregar les dejo el capitulo tan esperado, al fin se van a su cita/paseo y pasan muchas cosas interesantes! espero que les guste Y NO SE LES OLVIDE DEJAR REVIEW! :) **

****Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia y trama a myskyblue yo solo soy una humilde traductora****

**PD. Ah! si casi lo olvidaba, tienen que ver este vestido antes de empezar a leer el capitulo, es el vestigo que me imagine en Bella esa noche! les dejo el link, solo quitenle los espacios a la hora de querer cargar la pagina. **

**LINK: http: / / www. x17 online .com/ images /photo- sets / conv / BLively Gossip 090810_ X17 / B Lively Gossip 090810 _02 - full .jpg**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6 – Un Hermoso Día para un Paseo<strong>

Son las 10 a.m. y el día ya ha sido demasiado largo.

Dejo un historial en la repisa de la estación de enfermeras y empiezo a hojearla con la esperanza de encontrar algún cambio de vendaje, pero la maldita cosa esta tan llena y más ancha que mi cuerpo y esta lista para explotar en cualquier segundo. Debo de tener al menos un mes de órdenes que clasificar.

Y de repente una taza de café aparece frente a mí.

"¿Un poco de café milky-way?"

Mis ojos incrédulos se encuentran con los de Edward, tomo deprisa el café de su mano. Estoy dividida entre estar extremadamente agradecida por esta inesperada taza de cielo, y dejarlo tratarme como si fuera su novia o algo así.

Porque _no _soy su novia.

Aunque signifique una taza de café milky-way todos los días.

Y luego noto algo.

"¿Estás usando lentes?" le pregunto incrédula. Edward frunce el ceño antes de tomarlos rápidamente y quitárselos. Luce un poco avergonzado.

"Mis uh… uno de mis lentes de contacto se rompió esta mañana," murmura.

Dios, es lindo. Incluso con lentes. Le sonrío.

"No tienes que quitártelos," le digo. "Es solo que nunca te vi como el tipo que usa lentes. El tipo que usa lentes y va a citas a ciegas." Le doy un sorbo a mi café y aun esta caliente.

"Tú vas a citas a ciegas," pone los lentes en el bolsillo de su bata. Me pregunto que tan bien ve sin ellos.

"Pero sin lentes," indico, señalando mis ojos. "Visión perfecta. Pero gracias por el café," rápidamente continuo. "Aunque, no tienes que hacer esto. Usualmente tomo café antes del trabajo. Venia un poco tarde ayer."

Me sonríe, y aun provoca la misma sensación.

"Estamos saliendo ahora, Bella. Es solo apropiado de mi parte que atienda tus… necesidades." Me guiña y yo pongo los ojos en blanco.

"Pervertido," miento mientras trato de distraerme con mi bebida. Al contrario, ese guiño me hace pensar cosas que harían sonrojar a mi madre. Bueno tal vez no a_ mi_ madre. Pero seguro a la mamá de alguien. "Pero nuestro _paseo_ es mañana," le recuerdo. "Así que no estamos saliendo."

"Ya tuvimos una cita. Esta será la segunda."

"La primera no cuenta."

"¿Por qué no?" finge ofensa. "Pague por tu cena. ¡Incluso te acompañe a tu auto! Creo que fue una muy buena cita."

¿Una cita siquiera cuenta si no hubo beso de buenas noches? Estoy tan fuera de práctica que no puedo recordarlo, pero no hay forma de que lo mencione en el caso de que le de ideas locas.

Es suficiente con mantener mi compostura simplemente hablando con el hombre. Tener su lengua en mi garganta esta obligado a complicar las cosas, ¿verdad?

Si, Bella. Así que nada de enredos.

_De acuerdo_

"Debe ser que tengo estándares muy altos," bromeo encogiéndome de hombros. Edward frunce el ceño y cruza sus brazos mientras me examina.

"Anotado. Me asegurare de mejorar mi juego," contesta.

_Dios mío_.

"Hmm. Bueno espero que te funcione." Le sonrió, pero internamente, estoy gritándome a mi misma por alentar este comportamiento. No tengo idea de que este planeando, y no estoy segura que quiera saber.

Tacha eso. No saldría con él si no quisiera saber.

Estoy tan jodida.

-x-x-

Emmet luce exceptivo. Mantengo una sonrisa fija en mi rostro y trato de parecer inocente.

"¿Quiénes son todos los que van a ir?" me pregunta. De nuevo.

"Yo, Edward. Tal vez Alice. Mike dijo que probablemente iría."

"¿En serio? Porque me topé con Mike abajo y no dijo nada."

_Mierda_

"Bueno dijo que aún no estaba seguro."

Emmet entrecierra los ojos con sospecha. ¿Por qué soy tan mala en esto? Todo lo que tengo que hacer es mentir por cinco minutos.

"Como quieras," digo precipitadamente. "No tienes que venir. Solo pensé que te gustaría."

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo," deja la pluma que estaba usando para apuntar en el historial. "Iré. Pero puede que llegue un poco tarde."

"Si, si. Esta bien." Le sonrió tranquilizándolo. Su tardanza puede que haga enojar a la Dra. Hale, pero como sea. Es mejor que nada.

Finalmente convencí a Edward de que invitara a la Dra. Hale a un restaurante en el centro de Seattle por unos 'tragos'. Ella acepto, y mi trabajo, ahora, es hacer que Emmet vaya. Y una vez que el plan entre en acción, podemos alejarnos y disfrutar el show.

Bueno tal vez no el _show_, porque estaremos lejos en nuestro _paseo_. Pero probablemente hablaremos al respecto y nos burlaremos de ellos. Y podre molestar a Emmet la próxima semana y disfrutar la dulce, dulce venganza.

Edward no esta tan entusiasmado.

_Estaré muerto cuando se den cuenta lo que hemos hecho, así que más te vale hacer que esta cita valga la pena_, me manda mensaje. No estoy segura si hay una insinuación sexual escondida ahí o no. Malditos mensajes pueden ser tan crípticos algunas veces.

_Estoy segura que puedes escapar de la Dra. Hale_, le contesto. Es mejor mantenerlo casual para que no tenga bases para acusarme de que estoy siendo una pervertida.

_¿Me vas a proteger?_

_Probablemente no. _

_Eso dolió_

_La verdad duele normalmente. _

_Ya veremos…_

Suspiro. Si, ya veremos.

-x-x-

"¿Que vas a usar para tu cita esta noche?" Alice me pregunta. Me llamó después de que salió del trabajo, y ahora estoy parada enfrente de mi closet en mi ropa interior con mi celular atrapado entre mi oreja y mi hombro.

He estado parada aquí por casi media hora.

Ni siquiera me esmere tanto durante mi cita a ciegas.

_¿Qué sucede conmigo?_

"Es un paseo. Y probablemente me ponga unos jeans y una blusa bonita, ¿Por qué?" pregunto casualmente.

"Tienes un vestido azul muy bonito al final de tu closet que creo que deberías usar. Todavía tiene puesto las etiquetas."

El vestido al que se refiere es uno que compre para usarlo en una conferencia con Alec. Sin embargo, me intoxique el día anterior y me pase la noche vomitando en la basura mientras Alex se codeaba con un montón de idiotas y seguramente no pensó en mí. Bueno, me llevo sopa cuando termino, pero no podía comerla, así que seria igual decir que no hizo nada.

"Es un poco elegante," protesto, pero me lanzo al fondo del closet para tomar dicho vestido. Lo sostengo en su gancho y me pregunto si es apropiado.

"¿Estas bromeando? ¡Es _hermoso_!" exclama. "Me preguntaba porque no lo habías usado todavía. Y vas a ir a una cita, no ha escalar. No puedes usar jeans." Dice naturalmente.

"Es un paseo," digo de nuevo. ¿Alguien alguna vez me escucha? Empiezo a sonar como disco rayado. Casi me molesto a mi misma.

"Bien. Un paseo," dice burlonamente. "Que te diviertas en tu… _paseo_."

¿Se esta burlando de mi?

"Bueno me tengo que ir," digo despectivamente. Al diablo ella y su sarcasmo. "Necesito terminar de arreglarme."

"De acuerdo. Pero usa el vestido." Su tono suena como advertencia. Como si estuviera entrelazado con una amenaza no expresada.

"Lo pensare."

"No se porque las personas no solo confían en mi," se queja.

"Todavía no te he perdonado por el comentario de los bebes," le recuerdo. "Sin mencionar tu molesto amor de jugar a Cupido."

"Me mantengo en lo que soy buena," dice simplemente.

Cuando colgamos, me pruebo el vestido. Queda muy bien – y acentúa mis curvas e incluso hace que mi escote se vea bien. Y a todos les gusta un buen escote.

Pero, ¿será demasiado? Ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que significa este paseo. Me siento atraída por Edward, obviamente, pero no creo estar lista para empezar otra relación aun. Ni siquiera he estado soltera más de dos meses, por Dios. Necesito al menos dejar que el resentimiento hacia Alec se vaya antes de empezar a añadir nuevas capas de resentimiento.

Eventualmente me quito el vestido. Esto solo complicara las cosas.

Me paso los siguientes veinte minutos tratando de decidirme por un conjunto. Eventualmente me rindo y me paro frente al espejo del baño en ropa interior mientras me maquillo y arreglo mi cabello. Mientras trabajo, repaso los conjuntos en mi cabeza para poder tomar una decisión y ahorrar tiempo.

Pero la decisión nunca llega, y en su lugar soy interrumpida por un toque en la puerta.

Inmediatamente tomo mi teléfono de la cama y veo la hora.

_Mierda._

Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo arreglándome. ¿Cómo deje que se me pasara el tiempo así? Lanzo todo mi maquillaje a la bolsa antes de asomar la cabeza fuera del cuarto y gritar. "¡Un minuto!"

Estoy lamentablemente carente de tiempo, así que no tengo opción más que deslizarme dentro del vestido y cortar la etiqueta con mis dientes. Actuó como una mujer trastornada. Con suerte no rompí la tela.

Tomo mis zapatos del closet antes de correr fuera de la habitación. Me aseguro de cerrar la puerta detrás de mi por que, maldición, parece que un tornado paso por mi closet. Cada prenda que poseo esta o en el piso o en la cama. Es como una masacre de desfile de modas.

Edward esta tocando de nuevo para cuando llego a la puerta. "¡Ya voy!" grito de nuevo.

Abro la puerta con mis zapatos aun en la mano. Edward esta parado del otro lado, vestido elegantemente en una camisa de botones color azul claro con pantalones de vestir azul marino y zapatos de vestir café. No esta usando sus lentes, aunque no me molestaría que los tuviera, y su cabello esta domado por una vez, y _maldición_, no creo que se viera así de bien en nuestra cita a ciegas.

Su rostro completo se ilumina en una sonrisa cuando me ve. Sus ojos se mueven hacía el sur y por un momento fugaz me alegro de haber usado el vestido.

Me siento sexy. Segura.

Edward puede sentir esto. Los hombres sienten la confianza.

"Te ves… wow. Te ves hermosa," dice finalmente, sus ojos en los míos de nuevo. Su sonrisa me deja completamente sin aliento.

"Gracias." Sonrió con timidez y me hago a un lado para que pueda entrar. "Solo necesito un minuto más, si esta bien."

"Claro que si, Bella. Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites."

"De acuerdo. Siéntete como en casa." Me giro para alejarme antes de voltearme de repente de nuevo. "Dios, mis modales," me rio. "¿Quieres tomar algo u otra cosa?"

"Estoy bien. Yo solo, uh… iré a sentarme ahí mientras espero." Hace un gesto indicando el sofá y sonrió de nuevo antes de irme para terminar.

Me digo a mi misma unas palabras de ánimo.

_Es solo un paseo. Ni siquiera una cita. _

_¿Entonces porque estas usando este estúpido sexy vestido, Bella? Tus senos lucen tan bien que es como si estuvieran cantando. Tanto así de atención están llamando. _

_No es mi culpa que tenga un buen escote_

_Oh, despierta. Sabes que hiciste todos esos ejercicios de pecho en el gimnasio por una razón. No naciste con buenos senos._

_Perdóname por tratar de estar en forma. _

De acuerdo, tal vez es menos una plática de ánimo y más como una discusión de un solo partido de una persona loca. Que es lo mismo, en realidad.

Rápidamente termino de arreglarme y me pongo mis zapatos. Edward esta viendo la TV cuando regreso, pero su mirada cae en mi de nuevo instantáneamente. Se levanta y apaga la TV.

"¿Estas lista?" pregunta entusiasmado.

Respiro profundo, porque ahora mismo, no puedo estar segura.

"Tan lista como puedo llegar a estar," digo finalmente con una sonrisa.

-x-x-

Decidimos cenar en el Jazz Alley Restaurant localizado en la 6ta Avenida. Técnicamente, fue mi decisión – acordamos que yo estaría a cargo de la cena mientras el decidiría que haríamos después. Este parece ser el mejor acuerdo considerando que no tenía grandes planes para esta noche.

Tomamos nuestra mesa cerca del fondo.

"Así que te gusta el Jazz," Edward reflexiona mientras el mesero le entrega un menú. Me encojo de hombros mientras tomo un trago de mi agua.

"Me gusta la música en vivo," digo.

"Es razonable."

Enarco una ceja en su dirección. "¿No te gusta el Jazz?"

"Me gusta lo suficiente," dice, "Solo que nunca te imagine como el tipo de chica que le gusta el Jazz."

"Supongo que ambos estamos llenos de sorpresas," bromeo.

"Las sorpresas mantienen a las personas alertas," me dice, con un brillo en sus ojos. No estoy segura si me gustan las sorpresas, y el aun no me ha dicho a donde vamos a ir después de la cita aunque yo le dije de este lugar sin más. No me parece un justo intercambio, pero él no se rinde no importa cuantas veces le pregunte.

Entrecierro mis ojos en su dirección, y él sabe lo que estoy pensando. Sonríe y regresa a ver el menú. La música ya ha empezado, y con la media luz, el lugar tiene una atmosfera melosa. Clientes regulares de Seattle vienen aquí cada fin de semana, y realmente puedes ver el amor en sus ojos mientras escuchan y toman sus bebidas y disfrutan de estar…

Bueno, solo disfrutan de estar aquí. Disfrutan estar sentados, platicando, el alcohol, la comida, y la música. Disfrutan la vida. Y es por esa razón que amo el Jazz.

Ya que estamos aquí, supongo que probablemente deberíamos empezar a conocernos. El mesero nos trae nuestras bebidas antes de inclinarme un poco hacía Edward.

"Escuche que tu papá es doctor."

Edward me mira con sorpresa. "¿Lo conociste?" pregunta.

Niego con la cabeza. "No, yo solo, uh… oí hablar sobre él."

"Oh. Bueno… si. Mi papá es doctor." No parece muy emocionado en hablar al respecto y no ofrece nada más.

"¿Qué tipo de doctor?" presiono

"Cirujano cardiovascular."

Frunzo el ceño. Oh… un _cirujano_. Usualmente son peores que los doctores regulares.

Me pregunto si su padre actúa como él. En mi último trabajo había dos hermanos que eran gastroenterólogos. Se parecían y actuaban igual. Sin mencionar que ambos eran los Reyes del Colon. Incluso una vez fueron a una reunión de personal usando playeras iguales que decían, "Relájate, soy un gastroenterólogo." Era un poco raro.

"Eso debió haber hecho las cosas más fáciles para ti," digo. "Quiero decir, querías ser doctor y tu papá ya era doctor..."

Edward me ve. "Mi mamá también es doctor. ¿Has escuchado hablar de ella?" No esta presumiendo al respecto, solo diciéndolo. Pero aun así me sorprendo.

"No. Wow."

"Sip. Aunque ella es ginecóloga-obstetra. Ella asiste partos." Toma un largo trago de su bebida y puedo sentir la tensión que he creado. Dios, sus cenas familiares deben de ser insoportables. No puedo evitar imaginarme una familia completa de doctores sentados alrededor de la mesa comiendo caviar y tomando vino mientras discuten casos médicos y lo maravillosos que son. "¿Qué hacen tus padres?" me pregunta de repente.

Aclaro mi garganta, la imagen mental de su familia desaparece. "Mi papá es jefe de policía. La última vez que escuche mi mamá estaba tratando de empezar su propio negocio en Ebay. Esta vendiendo velas caseras o algo."

Luce intrigado. "¿Tu papá es un policía, huh?"

"Sip. Tiene una pistola y todo lo demás. Así que más te vale tener cuidado," bromeo.

"Lo hare," Edward se ríe. "Eso debió ser muy intimidante para tus citas en preparatoria. No puedo imaginarme parado frente a la puerta del jefe de Policía cuando tenía diecisiete para salir con su hija."

"No lo sabría. Yo me quede con mi mamá en Florida hasta los dieciocho. Aunque creo que tienes razón, probablemente sea la razón por la que escogió la profesión," le sonrió.

"Es un hombre inteligente."

El mesero llega y toma nuestra orden.

"¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?" le pregunto.

"Nop. Hijo único."

"Yo también."

"¿Qué edad tenías cuando tus padres se divorciaron?"

"Trece."

Luce sorprendido. "¿Y te mudaste al otro lado del país?"

"No exactamente," digo. "Mi mamá tiene una hermana en Colorado, así que nos quedamos ahí por un tiempo. Y luego, si, mi mamá de repente decidió que quería estar en un lugar soleado. Así que nos mudamos a Florida y ella se enamoro tanto que ha estado ahí desde entonces."

Continuamos nuestra sencilla conversación hasta que el mesero trae nuestra comida, y comemos silenciosamente mientras escuchamos la música. Me mantengo lanzando pequeñas miradas a Edward, notando lo bien que le queda su camisa y como puedo ver cierta definición de sus brazos a través de sus mangas. Y luego lo imagino sin camisa y tomo un desvió a ciudad pervertida.

Y esto no se supone que sea una cita.

_Zorra, por favor. Usaste el vestido._

Nos quedamos y escuchamos la música unos minutos más después de que terminamos de comer. Nos burlamos de Emmet y especulamos que podrían estar haciendo ahora – Edward admite que probablemente este muerto en una zanja mientras la Dra. Hale recorre las calles con un cuchillo buscándonos. Yo apuesto a que lo están haciendo en el baño, solo porque pienso que algo de la tensión de Emmet es sexual y me la esta pasando un poco. Al menos eso es lo que me digo a mi misma cuando me prendo viendo a Edward. Eventualmente, Edward se levanta y me ofrece su mano, la cual acepto. Me ayuda con mi silla.

"Deberíamos de irnos o vamos a llegar tarde," dice.

"¿A dónde vamos a ir?" pregunto de nuevo, esperanzada.

"Aun no voy a decírtelo," contesta con una sonrisa presumida. "No soñaría con arruinar la sorpresa."

Lo sigo fuera del restaurante y me doy cuenta que aun estamos tomados de las manos, así que alejo la mía. Aun no sé que pensar sobre… esto. Sobre Edward. Es un doctor, por Dios santo, pero más importante, es un _hombre_.

Mi última relación fue agotadora. Todo el tiempo que Alec me engaño, peleamos. Solo que nunca supe las razones detrás de su descontento. Nunca supe que tenía alguien que lo hiciera más feliz de lo que yo podría – que se había desligado de nuestra relación, pero era simplemente demasiado cobarde para decírmelo. Pase años comprometida y meses emocionalmente agotada, y ahora añoro la libertar que viene de estar soltera. Añoro la idea de ir a citas y conocer nuevas personas. Añoro ser capaz de hacer lo que quiera sin tener que preocuparme por poner celoso a alguien, o peor, tener que pedirle a alguien _permiso_.

Añoro ser mi propia persona. Quiero descubrir quien soy, no verme como la persona que me he convertido con un hombre como mi sombra constante.

Sin embargo aquí esta Edward. Es guapo, inteligente, y gracioso. Y realmente parece que le gusto.

Pero Alec también lo era. Le gustaba a Alec los últimos dos años de la escuela de medicina, todo hasta que empezó su internado y empezó a presentarse como _doctor_ con todas las chicas lindas. Y él siempre se había burlado de los doctores conmigo, hasta que se convirtió en uno. Luego empezó a decir que estaba fuera de lugar el quejarme con mi supervisor cuando un doctor me grito – que tenían demasiado trabajo y estrés y que no debería ser tan ruda con ellos.

Presencie la transformación del complejo de Dios en sus primeras etapas, y déjame decirles, no es algo bonito de ver.

Ahora, no estoy segura de como lidiar esta cosa con Edward. En contra de mi buen juicio, realmente me gusta. _Mucho_. Pero podría estarme precipitando a las cosas muy rápido. Tal vez debería tomarme todo más lento y tomar un tiempo para mi misma antes de adentrarme en otra relación.

¿Y siquiera él quiere una relación? Tal vez sale mucho. Tal vez esto es algo casual. Si acepto ir a una cita a ciegas, después de todo. Pero eso parece tan fuera de lugar en el.

Todo es tan confuso.

Edward abre la puerta de su auto por mí, y me quejo mientras me deslizo dentro.

"Pensé que te había dicho que no me gustan las sorpresas."

Se ríe mientras se me une en el auto. "Una razón más para hacerlo. Eres linda cuando estas nerviosa."

Parpadeo confundida. "¿Así que me contradices a propósito?" le pregunto incrédula.

"Bueno… si. Pero te gusta," dice simplemente.

"Claro que no." cruzo mis brazos.

"¿Entonces porque no me has dicho que me vaya a la mierda hasta el momento?"

"Creo que te dije eso la primera vez que nos conocimos."

"Quiero decir desde que estamos saliendo, por supuesto." Sonríe descaradamente mientras espera una respuesta.

"¿Edward?" digo con dulzura.

"¿Si, Bella?"

"Vete a la mierda."

Se ríe y mueve la cabeza mientras enciende el auto y empieza a salir del estacionamiento. Mi expresión refleja la suya.

Si, creo que si me gusta.

-x-x-

Tomamos un transbordador desde Fauntleroy a Southworth, donde desembarcamos y caminamos un poco por el centro. El sol se esta ocultando y llovizna por un momento, causando que Edward se quite su chaqueta y la ponga sobre mis hombros. Me sorprende el gesto, pero el buen olor y la calidez de su chaqueta rápidamente me gana.

"Probablemente debí haber pensando en traer un paraguas," dice, lanzando sus ojos al cielo naranja y gris. "Aparentemente no pensé muy bien esto."

Me encojo de hombros. "Esta bien. Estoy acostumbrada a que llueva aquí." Sigo su mirada a donde el sol se oculta. A pesar de la constante oscuridad, Seattle es una ciudad hermosa.

"Falta solo un poco más," dice. Ni siquiera me molesto en preguntar a donde vamos – ya me canse de rogar. Es obvio que no va a ceder.

Pero de repente luce un poco nervioso.

"Espero que no pienses que esto es completamente ridículo. Parecía mejor que una película y realmente me divierto cada vez que vengo aquí."

Volteo a verlo. "Bueno ayudaría un poco si supiera a donde vamos," digo naturalmente.

Él suspira. "De acuerdo," viéndome me dice. "Vamos a un club de comedia."

Estoy sorprendida, aunque es principalmente porque revelo a donde vamos. Estaba segura que no podría sacárselo para este punto.

"¿Un club de comedia?" repito.

"¿Esta bien?" pregunta, luciendo preocupado de nuevo. "Para ser honesto, no sé que es lo que te gusta. No te conozco muy bien, ni conozco a nadie que _si_ te conozca. Excepto por Emmet y Alice, pero ellos te han conocido por unas pocas semanas. Dudo que ellos sepan en realidad si guardas un odio secreto por los shows de comedia…"

Rápidamente muevo la cabeza, esperando que eso elimine sus preocupaciones. "Esta bien, Edward," digo. "En realidad eso suena… grandioso. Nunca he visto un show de comedia en vivo antes."

Luce aliviado. "¿En serio?"

"Sip. No sabía que había uno de esos aquí," agrego. Su paso igual al mio mientras caminamos más al centro, lejos de la estación del transbordador.

"Si, hay algunos." Se rasca la nuca. "Los shows son muy buenos también."

"Bien. Porque si el show apesta, te va a costar," bromeo.

Edward sonríe. "¿Me va a costar, huh? ¿Costarme que?"

Me tomo un momento para pensarlo, y Edward se ríe, lo empujo en el hombro. "¡Cállate! Va a ser algo terriblemente inconveniente y vergonzoso para ti, es todo lo que necesitas saber."

"Claro," dice, y la palabra esta enlazada con diversión.

Entramos al club de comedia y, aunque hay algunos asientos cerca del frente, me acobardo e insisto que nos sentemos atrás. "¿Que pasa si me llama o algo?" le digo, mi paranoia hacienda otra gran aparición, obviamente. Es agradable y oscuro atrás, y estamos muy bien escondidos en las sombras. "Vi el _Profesor Chiflado_. Se como funcionan estas cosas. Se va a burlar de mí."

"¿Por qué demonios se burlaría de ti?" Edward me pregunta mientras nos sentamos. El mesero pasa y ordenamos unas bebidas, y luego se gira hacía mi. "Si acaso, se burlaría de _mi_," continua.

Considero discutir al respecto, pero en su lugar me inclino y jalo el cuello de su camisa. "Si, es cierto. Quiero decir, ¿te vestiste en la oscuridad o algo así? Porque esta camisa es _horrible_," bromeo. Pero es una mentira. Todo es mentira. Se ve jodidamente atractivo.

Sonríe y, se acerca más, murmura en mi oreja. "Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo sobre ti, pero _Dios,_ en verdad te ves asombrosa en ese vestido."

Me sonrojo.

Y juro, que antes nunca me sonrojaba.

Tomamos nuestras bebidas y hablamos hasta que el primer acto comienza. El show termina siendo increíble – nunca me había reído tanto en mucho tiempo, y el comediante _si_ se burla de alguien sentado al frente. Le doy un codazo suave a Edward en su costado y trato de ignorar como se siente su cuerpo.

"¿Ves?" murmuro en su oído. "¡Ese pude ser _yo_!"

"Bella, ese hombre esta ebrio y atrayendo atención negativa hacia él," Edward argumenta. "Lo esta pidiendo prácticamente."

Tiene razón, pero aun así me pongo paranoica.

Las dos bebidas que me tome me dejan sintiéndome ligera y relajada. Y también incapaz de caminar. Me agarro del brazo de Edward mientras cuidadosamente navego el tramo de escaleras en mis tacones, todo el tiempo temiendo una caída de cabeza hacía el cemento abajo.

La mano de Edward en mi espalda no me ayuda. No puedo concentrarme en caminar. Me alejo de él una vez que estamos afuera, mientras sin más caminamos de regreso al transbordador. Faltan casi quince minutos para que llegue el próximo, y nos sentamos en una banca para esperar.

"Me divertí en nuestro _paseo_," digo, acentuando la palabra. Estoy bromeando con Edward. Él pone su chaqueta sobre mis hombros de nuevo y me embriago de su olor. Incluso me inclino cuando no esta mirando para olerla una o dos veces.

Cada parte de mi lo desea, y es un desafío el estar tan cerca sin tocarlo.

Pero es solo el alcohol hablando. O su olor.

Tal vez ambos.

"Si, nuestra _cita_ fue divertida," contrarresta.

"Deberíamos tener otro _paseo_ de nuevo algún día."

"Me encantaría tener otra _cita_ contigo."

"Bien. Te acabas de conseguir un _paseo_."

"_Cita."_

"_Paseo_."

Ambos sonreímos.

"¿Cuando trabajas de nuevo?" pregunto.

"Mañana."

"Oh. Yo tengo el día libre," digo estoica. No se porque, pero me siento decepcionada. No es como que vaya a pasar el día conmigo. Y no es como si él _quisiera_ pasar el día conmigo.

Pero entre más lo pienso, más me doy cuenta que _si _ quiero pasar más tiempo con él. Y esa idea me molesta.

El viaje en el transbordador es algo callado. La ciudad esta iluminada a nuestro alrededor, y es terriblemente romántico. Pero trato de mantener mi distancia con Edward. No me mantengo cerca o me inclino contra él o le robo un beso como una chica normal en una cita lo haría. En su lugar, solo revoloteo cerca del barandal con su estúpida chaqueta, oliéndola como si fuera una fanática.

Escuchamos música en el auto de camino a casa y platicamos un poco. Me imagino que Edward esta probablemente cansado por su día en el trabajo. Todo el tiempo, me pateo a mi misma por proponer otra salida con él hace rato. Solo se me salió. Fue fácil y algo que dirías cuando te la has pasado bien.

Pero no debería guiarlo hacía ese camino. Es solo que no estoy lista para… más.

La gran 'R' hace una aparición tenebrosa y llamativa, y es endemoniadamente terrorífica.

Se estaciona frente a mi apartamento y sale del auto antes de tener siquiera oportunidad de quitarme el cinturón. Lo miro confundida mientras camina hasta mi lado del auto y abre la puerta.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" pregunto. Tomo la mano que me ofrece y salgo del auto.

"Acompañándote dentro," dice simplemente.

"Oh. No tienes que hacer eso…"

"Sin discutir, Bella. Cuando alguien va a un paseo, uno acompaña a la dama adentro."

Lo veo, igual de impresionada y divertida. "Eso es muy…galante… de tu parte."

"Si, bueno. Esa es la otra clase _opcional_ para los doctores de la que no te cuentan."

"Cierto ¿Y _tu_ la tomaste?" enarco una ceja en su dirección.

"Tal vez."

"Solo que no siempre pones todo lo que has aprendido en practica," observo.

"¡Hey, he sido bueno!" argumenta. "He sido muy agradable con Ángela desde ese día. Y contigo, también. Parece que puedo recordar a alguien diciendo que se la paso muy bien esta noche."

Caminamos dentro del edificio. Su mano aun sostiene la mía.

Debería alejar mi mano. _Quiero_ alejarla.

Pero entramos al elevador, y no la alejo. Y luego estamos en la puerta de mi apartamento, y aun no la alejo.

Aun quiero, pero no lo hago. No puedo.

Edward me ve, la conexión finalmente rota. Por su parte, claro. Yo no podía alejarme. Y mis pensamientos dan un giro de 180 grados, preguntándome si es cortés despedirlo sin invitarlo a entrar primero.

Se aclara la garganta. "En verdad me la pase muy bien," dice, tímidamente frotando su cuello. Y luego me ve sospechoso. "¿Era en serio lo de salir otra vez?"

Si. No. No tengo la más mínima idea.

"¿Quieres entrar muy rápido?" le pregunto en lugar de contestarle. No se porque hago esto – la verdad va a salir eventualmente, no importa cuanto tiempo más la evada. "Tengo un delicioso Kool-Aid," sonrió, tratando de ocultar mi malestar con humor.

Edward sonríe también, y lo guío dentro de mi apartamento. Cierro la puerta detrás de nosotros y me excuso antes de deshacerme de mis zapatos y mi bolsa.

Necesito hablar con él. Y si lo hago rápido, la verdad solo dolerá unos segundos. Luego puedo superarlo y seguir adelante.

Pero esta muy cerca cuando me volteo. Tan cerca que brinco hacía atrás en sorpresa.

"¡Oh!" jadeo, mi mano volando a mi corazón. Ya esta acelerado, la sensación como una estampida contra mi pecho. Nunca se detiene cuando esta cerca.

Edward me mira, disculpándose. Hay una pequeña arruga en sus cejas mientras verdes, pensativos ojos se encuentran con los míos.

"Lo siento," dice finalmente, y yo frunzo el ceño.

"¿Por qué?"

Responde al presionar sus labios contra los míos, y por un breve momento mis ojos se abren y me tenso en alarma. La presión es suave al principio, apenas capturando mi labio inferior entre los suyos antes de alejarse.

Y luego sus labios encuentran los míos de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Mis dedos viajan al norte para enredarse en su cabello, mi brazo rodeando su cuello, el otro sobre su hombro, y mi cuerpo pegado al suyo. Es cálido y firme y perfecto, y huele y sabe como a nada que he experimentado antes. Mis labios se abren, permitiendo que su cálida lengua se deslice contra la mía, y mi cuerpo es atrapado entre el suyo y la pared mientras soy empujada hacia atrás y capturada.

Respirar es rápidamente sobrevalorado. Lo atraigo más cerca, queriendo _más_. Sus manos se deslizan por mi cuello, mis costados, a mis caderas. Nuestros besos se transforman en frenéticos. Firmes.

Apasionados.

Finalmente se aleja una fracción para recuperar el aliento, pero sus labios nunca permanecen más allá de un centímetro de los míos. Y tan rápido como nos separamos, nos estamos besando de nuevo, desesperados y ansiosos y determinados.

Y es _muy_ bueno.

La segunda vez que se aleja, empujo su pecho, urgiéndolo a alejarse. No se mueve de su posición, solo me ofrece unos centímetros más de espacio.

Me mira a los ojos y sé que esta tratando de descifrar mis pensamientos.

Siento todo al mismo tiempo.

Lo beso de nuevo, suave, y luego con cuidado alejo su rostro. Fruñe el ceño.

"¿Qué sucede?" sus palabras son sin aliento, rodeadas de cortos suspiros mientras ambos luchamos por recuperar el aliento.

Cierro mis ojos y muevo la cabeza. No puedo pensar cuando esta así de cerca. No puedo pensar mientras me esta viendo, esperando una respuesta razonable.

No puedo pensar.

"No lo sé," finalmente contesto. Dejo que mi cabeza se recargue contra la pared y respiro profundo. Puedo sentir la respiración de Edward, corta y rápida, contra mi mandíbula. Abro mis ojos para verlo y finalmente lo suelto. "No estoy segura que pueda hacer esto," susurro.

"¿Hacer que?" pregunta. Sus manos aun están en mi cadera, sus cejas aun fruncidas.

Trago. "Esto."

"¿Qué?" pregunta de nuevo. "¿besarnos?"

Muevo la cabeza rápidamente. "No. Quiero decir… si. Quiero decir… no estoy lista para _esto_," hago un gesto entre nosotros dos. "Todo el paquete de novio-novia. Las peleas, la relación, el compromiso, acabo de terminar una relación hace un poco más del mes. No he estado soltera en años. De hecho… no puedo recordar como es estar soltera," termino lentamente. Muevo la cabeza de nuevo, pero esta vez, es por una triste realización. Me rio sin humor y veo mis pies.

Edward finalmente toma un paso hacia atrás con un pequeño suspiro, dándome el espacio que deseo y odio.

"Bueno, en mi defensa, nunca te pedí que fueras mi novia," dice. Le echo una ojeada, insegura sobre si esta bromeando o no, y lo encuentro sonriendo suavemente.

Tal vez así es como lidia con el rechazo – con humor.

Asiento. "Lo se." Mis ojos caen al suelo de nuevo, pero esta vez Edward los atrae de nuevo a los suyos con un dedo bajo mi barbilla.

"Hey," dice ligeramente. "En verdad me gustas, Bella. Pero no estaba tratando de… precipitarme a tomar un compromiso esta noche. No lo estaba proponiendo, o si quiera preguntándote que fueras mi novia." Pasa su mano por su rostro y luego por su cabello. "Solo me gustas," concluye finalmente.

"Tu también me gustas," ofrezco quedamente.

Edward sonríe.

"Para ser honesto, me alegro que no sea porque soy doctor," dice, y yo sonrió.

"Bueno, no quería decir nada…"

Frunce el ceño y toma mi costado brevemente, causando que me retuerza. Luego me relajo contra la pared de nuevo. Esto se supone que es una conversación seria.

"Parece que eres un buen doctor," le digo. "Por ahora, al menos."

"Y tu parece que eres una buena enfermera, por ahora, al menos," dice con una sonrisa.

Sonrió y muerdo mi labio inferior. Edward esta pensativo.

Eventualmente habla de nuevo. "¿Entonces estamos de acuerdo en que solo… nos gustamos?" pregunta. De repente luce tan inseguro como me siento. "No tiene que haber compromisos. No si no estas lista para ellos."

Siento que voy a masticar un hueco a través de mi labio. "No estoy segura de lo que eso significa," admito.

Estira su mano para quitar un cabello de mi rostro, y luego da un paso al frente hasta que su nariz esta a milímetros de la mía. Contengo la respiración y me mantengo perfectamente quieta esperando su próximo movimiento.

"Significa que podemos hacer lo que se sienta bien," murmura, su aliento un fantasma sobre mis labios. "y si te gusta, lo haces. Y si no te gusta… no lo haces."

Esto tiene un poco de sentido. O tal vez no tiene sentido.

Es realmente difícil pensar cuando esta así de cerca.

"Yo no… quiero decir… de acuerdo," digo tontamente.

"¿Te gusta cuando te beso?" me pregunta. Ni siquiera tengo que pensarlo.

"Si."

"Entonces probablemente deberíamos continuar," dice, y hay un pavoneo, un aire de confianza en su voz que me deja tanto divertida como un poco excitada.

Pienso en ingeniosas respuesta, pero nunca salen de mi boca. Mis labios son atraídos a los suyos, la atracción superando cualquier pensamiento racional de mi mente, y de nuevo estoy presionada contra la pared mientras tiro y atraigo su cuerpo más cerca del mio. No puedo sentir lo suficiente de él, y sin embargo es demasiado. Estoy perdida en él – su olor, su sabor, la forma en que su piel y cabello se siente bajo mis dedos. No es hasta que su erección presiona contra mi estomago que la realidad me golpea.

Cuando finalmente nos alejamos para recuperar el aliento, lo alejo con ambas manos.

"Estoy segura que vas a tener un largo día mañana," jadeo.

Quiero más que nada que se quede, ¿pero cuales son las repercusiones? ¿Qué pasara mañana? Y nunca he tenido sexo casual antes, aunque no estoy segura que alguna vez querría que fuera casual.

Hay demasiados factores que necesito resolver antes de volvernos el tipo de amigos que se acuestan. "De acuerdo," dice, tomando un paso hacia atrás para darme espacio. Él entiende que lo estoy despidiendo, aunque no parece molesto y ni siquiera lo menciona.

Lo acompaño fuera del apartamento. No decimos adiós, porque es probable que hablemos pronto. Juzgando por la sonrisa de lado que me ofrece antes de irse, no me sorprendería que me mande un mensaje de buenas noches.

Y cuando se va, siento que puedo respirar de nuevo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno, primeramente una disculpa por la tardanza pero he estado muy ocupada, pero prometo que para el fin de semana van a tener otro capitulo listo aqui! **

**Muchas gracias para aquellos que comentan en la historia, la verdad me hacen muy feliz que les este gustando y que se reconozca tanto el trabajo de la autora mybluesky como el de la traductora porque no es una tarea facil de realizar, creanme. **

**Les dejo el capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus reviews! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7 – Días Lentos son Perfectos para Impresionar <strong>

_Aleta roja – Emmet esta usando el mismo uniforme de ayer. _

Pestañeo frente a la pantalla de mi celular, mi mente aun nublada pro el sueño, y me pregunto si estoy leyendo esto correctamente. Una parte de mi se pregunta si estoy soñando.

A ciegas escribo un mensaje. _¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_Tiene pintura en la pierna donde se recargo contra una pared recién pintada. Reconocería esos pantalones donde sea. _

_De acuerdo, ni siquiera diré algo al respecto. ¿Pero esto significa…?_

_El no hablara conmigo al respecto…_

Me recuesto de nuevo en mi cama, sonriendo, porque madre santa de las aventuras secretas, Emmet esta tirándose a la Dr. Hale. _Lo sabía. _

Me giro en mi cama y estoy empezando a dormirme de nuevo cuando mi celular suena. Pienso en ignorarlo, pero mi mente es incapaz de ignorar lo que sea que tenga que ver con Edward. Y estoy un poco asqueada conmigo, pero obviamente no lo suficiente para detenerme.

_¿Qué estas haciendo?_

Veo la hora. Son las ocho cuarenta y siete de acuerdo en mi celular. Usualmente duermo hasta más tarde en mis días libres, una forma de contrarrestar los días que me tengo que despertar a las cinco de la mañana. Además, mi mente estaba tan plagada de pensamientos de Edward y la forma en que sus labios se sentían contra los míos – la forma en que su cabello se enredaba entre mis dedos – que no podía dormir. Y ni siquiera empezare a decir lo obsesiva que me puse sobre todo lo que paso después.

Era una cantidad _insana_ de obsesión.

No estoy orgullosa de mi misma.

_ESTABA_ _durmiendo_, le mando mensaje.

_Si yo no puedo dormir tú tampoco puedes._

Sonrió con aire de suficiencia al teléfono, y me giro de nuevo, enterrándome bajo las cobijas, pero no antes de ponerlo en silencio y mandar un último mensaje.

_Obsérvame_.

-x-x-

"Así que…. Se besaron… sabia que lo harían… eso es asombroso… ¿fue… el vestido… verdad?"

Las palabras de Alice salen en fragmentos mientras sube y baja su torso, una y otra vez, ahora doscientas y algo abdominales y aun sin sudar nada. No se como lo hace; yo siento que estoy empezando a sudar con tan solo sujetar sus rodillas.

"Fue _bueno_," admito, exasperada. "Y eso _no_ es bueno."

Alice me ve extrañada, nunca flaqueando en sus abdominales, hasta que finalmente colapsa en el piso. Sus brazos caen extendidos a sus costados y respira pesadamente afuera y adentro.

"Déjame entender esto," dice, apoyándose en sus codos. "¿El beso fue bueno?"

Asiento tímidamente, sintiéndome un poco avergonzada al discutir esto.

"¿Y eso _no _ es bueno?"

"Correcto."

"No entiendo."

"No quiero estar atada con nadie en este momento," le digo mientras intercambiamos de posición. Ella sostiene mis rodillas con fuerza mientras me pongo en posición, mis manos detrás de mi cabeza. "Solo quiero estar soltera, ¿sabes? ¿Es eso tan malo?"

Ella mueve su cabeza, pero aun no parece entender. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo genial de estar soltera?"

"Lo que es genial… es que… es como… libertad…"

No puedo hablar mientras hago abdominales, así que eventualmente dejo de intentarlo. Pero eso no detiene a Alice.

"Déjame decirte, Bella. Edward es un buen tipo. Digo si, puede ser un imbécil a veces, pero ¿Qué doctor no lo es? Y diablos, ¿has hablado con alguna de las enfermeras de por aquí? Me cortaría las venas antes de dejar que alguna de esas zorras me cuide. Sin mencionar que es como un maldito santo comparado con el Dr. Biers."

No he conocido al infame Dr. Biers, pero Alice dice que es un demasiado presuntuoso cirujano cardiovascular que aparentemente le grito una vez y realmente la dejo marcada. Y también dijo que es calvo con una enorme, deforme pico como nariz.

Parece estar guardando un pequeño resentimiento.

Eventualmente me deje caer al piso y trate de recobrar el aliento. "No es eso. Estuve con mi último novio por cinco años. _¡Cinco años!_ Esos son cinco años de estar atada a alguien y nunca haber hecho lo que _yo_ quería solo para que el me engañara y tirara todo a la basura."

"Edward nunca te engañaría," dice, pero rápidamente muevo la cabeza para refutar la idea.

"No es sobre eso. Es solo toda la idea de estar soltera. Quiero decir, realmente nunca disfrute ser joven, ¿sabes? Alex siempre tenía que estudiar y cuando quería salir sin él, se ponía celoso, así que eventualmente empecé a quedarme en casa todo el tiempo. Veíamos las malditas _Golder Girls. _Era como un jubilado atrapado en el cuerpo de una persona joven."

Alice se carcajea y pretende sentirse ofendida. "¡Hey! A mi me gustan las _Golden Girls_."

"Sabes a que me refiero. ¿Estas lista para ir a correr?"

Ella asiente y caminamos hacia las caminadoras. Ambas iniciamos un trote suave antes de empezar a hablar de nuevo.

"Sabes, no tienen que ser exclusivos," me dice. "Si realmente insistes en estar soltera."

"Si, hablamos un poco sobre eso. Pero dudo que pueda hacer todo eso del sexo casual," digo, pensando. No puedo imaginarme teniendo sexo con alguien sin…_sentir_ cosas. Sin mencionar que yo ya siento cosas por Edward. El sexo solo lo complicaría todo. "¿Y crees que el accedería a eso?" pregunto.

Ella resopla. "Bella, es un hombre. Claro que accedería." Continua corriendo, y jadeando un poco, ella agrega. "Además, lo ha hecho antes."

"¿Que quieres decir?" pregunto rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño. Alice solo sonríe al ver mi interés.

"Relájate, Bella. No es nada que tenga que alterarte. Especialmente para una autoimpuesta soltera chica como tú," dice descaradamente, y una bestia enterrada dentro de mí quiere tirarla de su estúpida caminadora. Pero tiene razón, y es por esto que no quiero estar en una relación de nuevo. No siento la necesidad de lidiar con dramas de celos en este momento.

Necesito un maldito descanso.

"No estoy alterada," digo, espero que mi pobre argumento sea convincente. Pero Alice me lanza una mirada de complicidad.

A propósito evito preguntarle más detalles. No quiero parecer obvia, pero Alice aparentemente puede ver que me estoy muriendo por saber los detalles específicos. Ella finalmente mueve la cabeza y acaba con mi miseria.

"Te prometo que no es la gran cosa, Bella. Él solía salir con la Dra. Ellis hace tiempo. No creo que alguna vez se tornara serio."

"¿Dra. Ellis?"

"Sip. Ella es cirujana ortopédica. Probablemente la veras por ahí." Me mira. "Aunque, no creo que realmente le gustara. Si acaso, creo que su papa medio los presiono para que salieran juntos para empezar. Su papá la ama por alguna razón."

Pienso en su padre. Su padre el cirujano. Un cirujano que ama otros cirujanos.

Probablemente odia a las enfermeras, conociendo mi suerte.

"¿Cómo es su papá?" pregunto.

Alice se encoje de hombros. "Esta bien. Un poco pretensioso para mi gusto. Quiere las cosas echas de cierta forma y solo a su manera, ¿sabes? Le gusta echar mierda a la administración."

Pienso en esto, tratando de crear una imagen de él en mi mente. Imagino que se parece mucho a Edward. Tal vez una versión más madura, bien parecida de Edward.

"¿Así que cuanto tiempo piensas mantenerte célibe? ¿Quiero decir, soltera?" Alice pregunta de repente, corrigiéndose rápidamente. Tiene una presumida sonrisa de complicidad

"Hasta que quiera," bufo, aumentando la velocidad en la caminadora. "Sabré cuando sea el momento de un cambio."

Ella se ríe, y es medio burlón, como si supiera cosas que yo no. Como si supiera que no tengo la más mínima oportunidad – como si supiera que voy a arruinar todos mis planes.

Ella se ríe, y odio el sonido.

-x-x-

"¿Así que ahora no me hablas?"

Emmet me voltea a ver desde donde esta terminando historiales. Su rostro es una mascara sin expresión, sus ojos rápidamente regresan a la hoja de nuevo.

"Estoy hablando," contesta simplemente.

"Sobre la Dra. Hale," lo presiono.

"No tengo nada que hablar respecto a la _Dra._ _Hale_." Su voz es calmada, pero de forma enojada tapa la pluma y sé que he tocado un nervio. Solo que no puedo averiguar cual es su problema. Y el hecho de que no me ha dado nada – ni siquiera un simple recordatorio, ni una pequeña amenaza para vengarse – me tiene un poco decepcionada.

"Dicen por ahí que usaste el mismo uniforme que el día anterior." Lo incito, excavando por alguna reacción. La población de pacientes es baja y estoy aburrida, y ¿Qué mejor entretenimiento hay que molestar a Emmet?

"Bueno dicen por ahí que _tu_ succionaste la cara de cierto doctor toda la noche." Se levanta, triunfante con sus palabras, y yo me sonrojo furiosamente.

"¿Quién te dijo eso?" demando.

"No es de tu incumbencia." Se aleja.

"Te lanzare bajo un autobús, Emmet," lo amenazo. "Y me asegurare de que nadie encuentre el cuerpo."

Solo estoy bromeando con él. Algo.

El continúa caminando.

Suspiro y uso mi pie para moverme de lado a lado en la silla de ruedas. Jessica esta llenando una orden, pero me ve de mala gana cada par de segundos. Ella no me ha hablado desde mi primera cita con Edward, y no puedo decir que me moleste.

No se si Edward esta trabajando hoy o no. No me ha mandado mensaje y no lo he visto; usualmente no le mando mensaje yo primero porque no quiero darle la idea equivocada al respecto. Aunque no me gustaría nada más que ir y desnudarlo en la sala de guardia, controlo mis impulsos y trato de relajarme.

"Pockets, ¿puedes cuidar mi equipo un segundo? Voy por algo de tomar."

Miro a Emmet inocentemente. "Claro. Si me dices de tu cita."

Frunce el ceño en mi dirección, molesto. "Nada paso, Bella." Uh oh. Sé que esta irritado cuando usa mi nombre real. "La vi ahí, supe que me habían jugado una broma, y me fui. No se cual es la maldita obsesión. Felicidades, me atrapaste. Ja-Já."

Dios, alguien esta sensible.

Si, ahí hay una seria tensión sexual. Todas las pistas se acumulan, especialmente considerando que tienen algo de… _pasado_ juntos. Si pelearon, Emmet no tendría problema en discutirlo. Y si _realmente_ se fue, como él dice, no sería tan poco amable cada vez que lo menciono. Me imaginaria que estaría amenazándome con la revancha o alguna otra forma de humillación a cambio.

"¿Cuidarías mi equipo cuando regreses?" le pregunto, decidiendo en dejar el tema por ahora. Aparentemente, necesito idear una nueva estrategia para obtener esta información. Hacer que se enoje no es probablemente la mejor idea.

"¿Por qué? ¿Quieres algo de tomar? Yo te compro una bebida."

"No, quiero tomar un descanso."

"¿Tomar un descanso? ¿Y como le llamas a lo que has estado haciendo la última media hora? ¿Probar la resistencia de la silla?" Obviamente aun esta molesto por el acoso de información sobre la Dra. Hale. Y lo único que él hace es detenerse en los mostradores y probar la resistencia de las sillas, así que no tiene derecho a decir nada.

"¿Quieres que cuide tu equipo si o no?" le pregunto, imitando su irritación.

"De acuerdo," bufa. "Volveré en unos minutos. Acabo de checar a todos – y todos están respirando absolutamente felices de estar en este hoyo del infierno," dice sarcásticamente. "Así que no deberías preocuparte por ellos. Y tengo mi teléfono conmigo si me necesitas."

Asiento, y él se va. Y termina estando ausente por casi media hora. Pero ninguno de sus pacientes necesita algo excepto el Sr. Jonesboro, que simplemente necesita una nueva dosis de morfina para su bomba PCA. Shelly y Ángela son las otras enfermeras trabajando con nosotros hoy, pero Shelly continua desapareciendo para fumar y Ángela se la pasa escondiéndose en 'mi oficina' cuando sus pacientes no la necesitan. Y Jessica no me habla.

Esta muy tranquilo por primera vez, y me gusta.

Un doctor viene a ver uno de los pacientes de Emmet. Hago rondas con él y prácticamente lo llevo de la mano. "¿Bella, puedes traerme esto?" y "¿Qué pasa con los análisis de ayer, Bella? ¿Dónde están?"

"Justo aquí, Dr. Cambridge." Voy a la sección de análisis del historial.

"Le hicieron una CT el viernes. ¿Por qué ese reporte no esta aquí?"

"No estoy segura, Dr. Cambridge. Se lo traeré en un segundo."

"¿Puedes decirme cuanta orina hay en su sonda?"

_Por Dios santo_. Él acaba de estar ahí.

Después de checar su bolsa de orina, quiere saber que hay en su suero de IV y que tan rápido se están administrando. Me estoy empezando a preguntar si este tipo es siquiera doctor. Nunca lo había visto antes y parece que no sabe _nada_.

Me pide que cheque el nivel de oxigeno del paciente. ¿Por qué? No estoy segura, y estoy deseando que Emmet se apurara dado que no se mucho sobre el paciente. Pero Edward esta sentado en la estación de enfermeras cuando regreso, y solo el verlo me deja nerviosa, mi estomago se retuerce. Me sonríe, y parece que cada palabra que sale de mi boca es estúpida. Pero el Dr. Cambridge queda satisfecho finalmente.

"De acuerdo. Voy a ordenar una radiografía de su pecho. Asegúrate que quede esta noche, Bella."

Pongo los ojos en blanco cuando no me ve. Maldición los doctores piensan que pueden ordenar a todos por aquí. Pero Edward me ve y sonríe, aunque sabiamente se mantiene callado.

"¿Puede decirme para que es la radiografía?" pregunto, forzando amabilidad a mi voz.

"Para descartar neumonía. Escuche crujidos en la parte inferior de su pulmón derecho."

Y desaparece.

Me siento cerca de Edward. Mi rostro se siente un poco caliente y aun esta sonriéndome. "¿Qué?" le pregunto.

"¿Tienes un problema al dejar que las personas te ordenen, huh?" observa.

Tomo un respiro profundo y trato parecer inafectado. Odio dejar que Edward me vea molesta por algo tan trivial. "No. ¿Por qué piensas eso? Estoy bien."

"Vi tu expresión." Dice intencionalmente.

"Pero no dije nada," me defiendo. "Estoy siendo una buena enfermera y manteniendo cerrada mi boca. Deberías de estar orgulloso."

Solo me sonríe antes de abrir su historial. Mi estomago revolotea e instantáneamente me siento mejor. Ni siquiera estoy segura por que estaba tan irritada para empezar.

Estudio a Edward mientras lee el historial. Me atrapa observándolo, dándome una mirada y una sonrisa, y de repente parece que estamos coqueteando con la mirada o algo. Lo que puede ser cierto, considerando las palpitaciones de mi corazón que obtengo cada vez.

Pero entre el coqueteo con la mirada, noto lo cansado que luce. Su cabello esta desaliñado, la piel bajo sus ojos oscura. Y se frota mucho la cara, como tratando de mantenerse despierto.

"¿Cuándo fue tu último día libre?" pregunto un poco preocupada. Parece que ha trabajado una docena de días seguidos.

"No lo se," contesta. "Ha pasado mas de una semana, creo."

"¿A que hora saliste de trabajar ayer?" pregunto.

"A las siete más o menos."

"Pensé que debías salir a las dos."

"Si. Pero estaba ocupado. Hubo tres códigos ayer y muchas dadas de alta."

"Lo siento. Al menos hoy ha estado tranquilo, ¿no?"

Los cansados ojos de Edward se encuentran con los míos. "Creo que deberías de agradecerme por eso," bromea, forzando una sonrisa. "Se sintió como si hubiera mandado a más de cien personas a casa ayer. Fue uno de esos días…" su voz se pierde.

"¿Cuándo es tu próximo día libre?" pregunto. Me siento mal por él. Si requirieran que trabajara por más de una semana corrida, creo que renunciaría y me iría a vivir a una cueva a algún lugar. Seguramente eso seria preferible a largo plazo.

"Umm… ¿jueves?" lo dice como si fuera una pregunta.

"Bueno confió en que has estado tomando ventaja de la maravillosa maquina de café," digo.

"No tienes idea," dice con una pequeña sonrisa, y estoy un poco celosa. Cheque la sala de enfermeras más temprano y ni siquiera tenían una maquina de café, pero no empezare con _esa_ abominación en este momento.

De repente Emmet regresa, y juro que puedo escuchar su voz todo el camino desde que se abren las puertas del elevador. Dudo que alguna vez pueda esconderse de alguien. Saluda a Emmet con entusiasmo y luego pretende besuquearse con su propia mano a espaldas de Edward, obviamente tratando de provocarme, y de repente deseo haber tratado más arduamente de molestarlo con la Dra. Hale hace rato.

Pretendo que su exhibición no me molesta. "El Dr. Cambridge dice que el Sr. Jonesboro tiene crujidos en el pulmón derecho," le digo. "Jessica ya ordeno una radiografía para el pecho. Y un BNP, por si acaso."

Emmet luce un poco ofendido. "No tiene crujidos."

"El Dr. Cambridge no esta de acuerdo."

Emmet mueve la cabeza y se queja mientras se aleja, según a escuchar el pecho del Sr. Jonesboro de nuevo. Edward se levanta, viendo el tablero de pacientes. Luego se gira, sin molestarse en preguntarle a alguien que haga rondas con él. Miro el tablero y me doy cuenta porque.

Es paciente de Ángela.

Con la excusa de ir por una bebida al área de comida, eventualmente me encuentro con él en el pasillo de regreso al escritorio. Lo jalo a un lado donde nadie puede escucharnos.

"Hey," digo mi voz a penas un suspiro. "¿Te has disculpado con Ángela?"

"No," contesta, y puedo ver que no planea hacerlo.

"¿Por qué no?"

Suspira ruidosamente y se rasca la nuca de nuevo. Siempre rascándose la cabeza, he notado que es algo que hace cunado esta cansado o pensando.

"No estoy de humor el día de hoy, ¿de acuerdo? Y no es algo que no supiera que pasaría eventualmente."

Estoy un poco sorprendida por escucharlo decir esto. Es más como la vieja percepción que tenia de Edward, no este hombre nuevo que he conocido.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" le pregunto, tratando de quitar el enojo en mi voz. "Es una buena enfermera, sabes."

"No, no lo es, Bella," discute, y me toma fuera de lugar. "Mis ordenes nunca se completan, mis entradas y salidas no se graban. Una vez le dio medicamento para la presión a un paciente cuya presión era de 90/45 y casi tengo que mandarlo a la unidad de cuidado intensivo cuando casi se desploma. No se porque la tienes pintada tan positivamente, pero no es tan buena enfermera como tu crees."

Lo miro, sintiéndome un poco tonta. Supongo que tiene razón, considerando todo. Apenas conozco a Ángela. Nunca he trabajado con ella. Todo lo que se es que es dulce y callada y no me gusto verla llorar.

No se porque sigo defendiéndola contra la única persona que _si_ me agrada.

"¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?" le pregunto.

"No te conocía antes," contesta, la exasperación aun evidente. "No es costumbre el hablar mal de las personas, especialmente con aquellas que dicen que me odian." Lo miro sorprendida, y rápidamente se corrige. "_Doctores_, lo que sea. Y luego nunca salió el tema."

Me siento un poco mierda de repente. No se porque insisto en causar tanta aflicción aquí, pero la repentina tensión que he creado no es bienvenida, un espantoso contraste con mi buen humor antes.

"Lo siento," murmuro. "No te molestare con esto de nuevo. No es de mi incumbencia de todas formas."

Edward suspira. No luce molesto, solo exhausto. Desearía poder regresar el tiempo hasta antes de mi pequeña confrontación. Sin mencionar que ha trabajado miles de días seguidos, y probablemente ese día también. Me vuelvo una perra malhumorada después de trabajar solo _tres_ días seguidos, así que no es justo de mi parte esperar que siempre sea un santo. Especialmente cuando la ayuda es pobre.

"¿Estas ocupada?" me pregunta, su tono ligero, y me alivia que no este enojado conmigo.

Muevo mi cabeza. "No. ¿Por qué?"

"Tengo que ver un paciente mas y luego estaba pensando en ir por un poco de café. ¿Quieres venir?"

El aleteo en mi pecho contesta por mí.

-x-x-

Checo a mis pacientes, y luego se los entrego a Emmet antes de seguir a Edward al elevador. El corto viaje hacia abajo es callado, así como la caminata por el pasillo. A duras penas hay otra alma a la vista, y me pregunto si es algún tipo de alineación de los planetas lo que esta causando esta rara tranquilidad este día.

Edward nos deja entrar a la sala, y como si tuviera demasiada suerte, el Dr. Cambridge esta parado frente a la TV, sosteniendo una taza de café y un puñado de galletas mientras mira la pantalla. Nos ve brevemente mientras entramos y veo sus ojos entrecerrarse un poco cuando me ve.

"¿Voy a meterme en problemas por estar aquí?" le susurro a Edward, ansiosa.

"Relájate, Bella. Ya pasamos por esto."

"Pero no había nadie aquí la última vez."

Edward me ignora, en su lugar saluda al Dr. Cambridge cordialmente e inmediatamente abre los cajones de la cafetera. Me mira mientras saca varios diferentes paquetes. "¿Milky-Way de nuevo?"

"Claro," digo, forzándome a relajarme. Esta tarea es mucho más sencilla tan pronto el amado olor de café Milky-Way flota por el aire, y de repente no puedo recordar que era lo que me molestaba para empezar. ¿_Dr. Quien?_

Oh si, Dr. Cambridge. El hombre suspira, alertándome de su presencia de nuevo, y luego sale de la habitación. Claramente no esta contento por mi repentina compañía. A mi, personalmente, podría importarme menos. He descubierto que nada más importa cuando tu café sabe a Milky-Way.

Me siento con mi café mientras Edward termina de preparar el suyo.

"¿Quieres galletas?" me pregunta.

"No gracias," contesto.

"¿Estas segura? Porque solo voy a tomar dos para mi y no te daré ninguna."

"Podría tomar tu galleta si la quisiera, Dr. Cullen," lo amenazo. Él se ríe y toma asiento a mi lado, y esta cerca. Estaría _demasiado_ cerca, si no fuera la loca farsante de las feromonas que soy y si no deseara su presencia todo el día. Y con el olor a galletas y café Milky-Way mezclado, estoy segura que estaría muerta. Así es como debe de oler el cielo.

"Puedes intentarlo," contrarresta, claramente sin miedo. "Pero la mayoría de las personas se arrepienten de tomar esa decisión. Puedo ser muy protector de mis galletas."

Me acerco y trato de robarle una, solo porque sí, pero él se esperaba esto y toma mi muñeca antes de que pueda tomar la deliciosa recompensa. Suelto un grito agudo mientras luchamos. Probablemente lucimos ridículos, peleando por una galleta cuando hay un plato enorme a unos metros, pero afortunadamente nadie estar cerca para vernos.

Luchamos en la mesa hasta que logra tomar ambas muñecas en una mano, su agarre tan fuerte que no puedo liberarme. Con su mano libre, toma ambas galletas y se las mete en al boca al mismo tiempo. Migajas caen por todas partes, incluyendo en mí, pero por alguna razón es gracioso y no un poco asqueroso.

"'¡Hiciste trampa!" lo acuso, aun tratando de liberarme. "No puedes solo comértelas. Eso no es justo."

"Fifa…es…infusta…" Migajas salen volando a todas partes en su intento de hablar con la boca a reventar, causando que grite y me aleje. Finalmente libera mis manos, y en unos segundos y varios tragos de café después, dice, "_Te dije_ que nadie toma mis galletas."

"Si, bueno acabas de quedar como un cerdo," le digo, apuntando a la masacre de galletas que esta sobre su camisa. Mira hacia abajo y empieza a sacudirse, luego eventualmente se quita su bata y la pone sobre la silla detrás de él.

Esta usando una playera ajustada con pantalones del uniforme azules, y cada musculo de su cuerpo se contrae bajo mi visión.

Debería estar en posters. Posters de doctores. Deberían colgarse en los espectaculares de Seattle con letras mayúsculas que digan. '¿Te sientes mal? Deja que los doctores de Harborview te hagamos sentir mejor…' y estoy segura que este lugar estaría lleno de pacientes para el final del día.

"¿Así que, que piensas de Emmet y la Dra. Hale?" le pregunto en complicidad, esperando sacar mi mente de mis ingeniosas estrategias de mercadotecnia y el modelo que deben incluir.

Edward se encoge de hombros. "No lo se. Emmet siempre se comporta extraño con todo lo que tenga que ver con la Dra. Hale."

"¿Así que no crees que se estén acostando?" le pregunto incrédula, las cejas enarcadas.

"¿Importaría si lo estuvieran?"

"_Si,_" Si, importaría, porque Emmet me acosa con Edward sin parar, y lo menos que puedo hacer es regresarle el favor.

Edward me mira sorprendido, pero luego dice, "Puede que tengas razón. Ya lo han hecho antes. Nunca se sabe."

"Dijo que iba a ir por algo de tomar y no volvió sino hasta treinta minutos después. Apuesto que lo estaban haciendo en el closet de limpieza en algún lugar. "

"Pero la Dra. Hale no esta trabajando ahora," Edward dice, deteniendo la idea. "No trabaja hasta en la noche."

"Oh." Maldición. Probablemente solo estuvo sentado por ahí flojeando sin hacer nada interesante entonces.

"¿Vas a trabajar mañana?" me pregunta de repente.

"Si."

"Bien." Me sonríe de nuevo, y hace que mi pecho se apriete y mis interiores revoloteen y de repente estoy tan contenta de trabajar mañana, aunque nunca pensé que eso pasaría. ¿Quién espera ir al trabajo?

La enfermera siendo conquistada por el Dr. Cullen, esa misma.

Aun esta sentado muy cerca – estamos prácticamente hombro con hombro – y él se inclina hacia mi solo un poco, pero lo suficiente para que nuestras narices estén prácticamente tocándose. No puedo obligarme a alejarme, ni siquiera intentarlo. Mi corazón empieza a latir como estampida contra mis costillas.

"Me gusta verte aquí," murmura, y puedo sentir su aliento contra mis lados. "Hace que mi día sea _mucho_ mejor."

Su nariz toca mi nariz, y luego sus labios tocan mis labios. Es suave al principio, y creo que me esta probando, viendo si me voy a alejar. Pero no puedo. Creo que nos sorprendo a ambos cuando a cambio, me inclino hacia adelante, incrementando la presión, reclamando sus labios con los míos. Esto solo lo estimula; me responde con la misma intensidad, su boca abriéndose a la mía, y sabe a galletas dulces y no creo que llegue a tener suficiente.

Me deslizo en mi asiento hasta que estoy más cerca, mi costado completamente presionado al suyo. Lleva su mano a mi rostro, moviendo mi cabello a un lado mientras su pulgar acaricia mi piel, y continuamos besándonos con un fervor sin prisa por varios gloriosos momentos.

De repente hay una seria de largos, continuos bips. Es ruidoso, haciendo eco a través de la habitación, y el sonido viene directamente de detrás de nosotros. Edward hace una mueca de disgusto antes de alejarse, y ambos estamos un poco faltos de aliento mientras el busca dentro del bolsillo de la bata y saca el ofensivo aparato.

Hace una mueca antes de levantarse inmediatamente y ponerse la bata de nuevo. "Es una respuesta rápida. Tengo que irme, Bella. Lo siento," se disculpa, y sus movimientos son apurados. Ni siquiera se molesta en tomar su café.

"Esta bien," digo rápidamente, y me apresuro para seguirlo fuera de la sala, con mi propio café en la mano. Una parte de mi desea que pudiera seguirlo y verlo en acción, pero no hay razón para que yo este ahí. Probablemente solo me metería en el camino de todos.

Se va con un breve adiós, y hay un curioso sentimiento de vacío que me atormenta en su ausencia.

-x-x-

Espero con ansias ver Edward todo el día siguiente. Es una sentimiento irracional, creo – uno no debería desear ver tanto a un hombre a menos que estén durmiendo juntos. Y eso definitivamente no es algo que estemos haciendo, aunque lo imagine desnudo más seguido de lo que es considerado apropiado.

De hecho, ¿es apropiado alguna vez el imaginarse a tu amigo el ardiente doctor desnudo?

Decido que es una pregunta que es mejor dejarla sin contestar, porque probablemente no me guste la respuesta que tendré. Resulta que disfruto mis fantasías probablemente más de lo que debería, pero estoy bien con eso.

Mientras Edward nunca se entere, claro.

Cada piso del hospital esta dividido en dos unidades, y al final del pasillo puedo espiar la unidad adyacente de la estación de enfermeras. Usualmente no veo mucho a esas enfermeras, pero los paramédicos seguido pasan por nuestra unidad para subirse al elevador enfrente de nuestra estación. Y a veces las enfermeras 'del otro lado' vienen a nuestra sala de suministros a robar cosas y viceversa. De hecho no se supone que robemos, por que cada unidad tiene su propio presupuesto, al parecer, pero a nadie le importa. No hay tiempo para preocuparse por el presupuesto cuando los pacientes te necesitas y ya estas rompiéndote el trasero trabajando.

Es en la otra estación de enfermeras donde veo a Edward. Esta parado junto al mostrador con un historial, hojeando su contenido mientras se rasca detrás de la oreja.

Me llega esa misma sensación de aleteo que siempre me da cuando lo veo.

Tengo que faxear unas órdenes, y si volteo a la derecha y estiro mi cabeza solo un poco puedo ver a la vuelta de la esquina y tener una libre y buena vista. Descaradamente me lo como con los ojos mientras espero que mis papeles pasen por la máquina.

Y luego una mujer – una mujer alta, pelirroja con una bata blanca – se acerca a él y pone una mano en su hombro, inclinándose para murmurar algo a su oído. Él se gira para verla, y ella se mueve para atrás, lo suficiente para verlo sonreír.

Alice se me acerca por atrás. "¿Quién es ella?" le pregunto, y mi voz es sorprendentemente clara a pesar del repentino nudo en mi estomago. Escucho una burla detrás de mí, y me giro para ver a Jessica esperando que desocupe el fax y no a Alice.

"Ella es la Dra. Ellis," Jessica dice, moviendo la cabeza. Me empuja de la maquina y empieza a acomodar sus papeles. "Ella y el Dr. Cullen han salido por años. Todos lo saben, Bella." Su dedo presiona un botón de la maquina que lentamente pasa el papel. Su atención parece estar puesta en la tarea, pero sé que no es así.

Jessica ha codiciado abiertamente a Edward desde antes de conocerla, y no siente nada más que sentimientos malos hacia mi desde mi cita con él. Alice dijo que Edward ya no sale con la Dra. Ellis, y creo que eso es probablemente verdad.

Pero los celos son un sentimiento miserable, y oh como escocen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno perdón, parece que me ha tomado más de una semana el actualizar esta historia, mis disculpas pero he estado vuelta loca con el trabajo, la escuela, etc. Entonces de nuevo perdón, pero más vale tarde que nunca no? **

**Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews que con el capitulo pasado fueron más, y por su apoyo porque parece que la comunidad "We_translate" va a apoyar y promover mi traducción y la historia orginal de mubluesky! que bien no? :) estoy muy emocionada al respecto, parece que sera al final de Enero, osea la prox semana, así que espero que eso ayude a que la historia tenga más visitas. Supongo que todo esto tiene que ver con uds y con su apoyo, asi que de nuevo muchas gracias y en verdad espero que les este gustando la historia. **

**Sin más que agregar, les dejo el capitulo! y ya saben dejen todos sus REVIEWS! :D**

****Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y la historia y trama a myskyblue 'Doctor's Orders' yo solo soy una humilde traductora****

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8 – Evitando, Disculpas y Fetiche por el Helado<strong>

No tengo ninguna razón para estar celosa.

No estamos saliendo. Somos apenas una 'nada'. Y aunque nos besamos ayer, deje abundantemente claro que no quiero ser más que amigos. Y mientras que la regla se extiende solo a mi, significa que él tiene permitido salir con quien quiera.

No que estén saliendo. No todos salen con cada persona que le sonríen.

_Por Dios santo, Bella. Contrólate._

_Dios_

Trato de dejar de espiarlos. Realmente lo hago. Pero no puedo evitar mirar fijamente al final del pasillo hasta que la pelirroja finalmente se va, diciéndole a Edward cosas que no puedo escuchar. Bien pudieron haber estado besuqueado en medio de la estación de enfermeras por todos los sentimientos que causo en mí. Estoy segura que Jessica esta disfrutando de lo lindo al ver mi silenciosa caída.

Edward le entrega el historial a alguien y luego se gira para caminar por el pasillo hacia acá. Inmediatamente desaparezco dentro de la estación de enfermeras y busco algo que hacer – lo que sea que me mantenga ocupada mientras él esta aquí.

Me imagino que ahora es un buen momento para ir a checar a mis pacientes. Sin voltear hacia atrás, me escabullo de la estación de enfermeras y ruego porque alguien se sienta necesitado. Preferentemente, que sea algo que no requiera que salga de la habitación.

Tengo suerte. Uno de mis pacientes requiere ayuda para ir al baño, y ella es mayor y lenta y respira como si acabara de correr un maratón para el momento en que regresamos a la cama.

"Parece que acabo de hacer mucho ejercicio," bromea felizmente, y yo forzó una sonrisa como respuesta. Estoy un poco preocupada como para expresar mi alegría por nuestra exitosa expedición al baño en este momento.

Más que nada, estoy molesta de estar molesta por esto.

Decido ir al baño también. Tal vez pueda pasar un rato ahí y culpar a los cólicos o algo. No me siento con ganas de hablar con Edward. No por el momento al menos.

Tengo que pasar por la estación de enfermeras en el camino, y lo veo por el rabillo del ojo. No hago contacto visual. Pretendo que no esta ahí.

Me doy cuenta de lo terrible que estoy actuando, pero eso no me detiene.

Estoy todo el tiempo que puedo en el baño. Eventualmente me voy cuando alguien toca la puerta por segunda vez. Es Shelly, y le sonrió en forma de disculpa mientras paso a su lado.

Edward aun esta en la estación de enfermeras cuando regreso. Es posible que me esté esperando – algo que ni siquiera me detuve a considerar antes – y sus ojos inmediatamente encuentran los míos mientras sonríe, una pequeña arruga de preocupación entre sus cejas.

Estoy tan jodida.

Finalmente me acerco a él, concediendo que no puedo evitarlo para siempre. Me siento nerviosa. Tensa. Las palmas de mis manos están un poco sudadas incluso.

Me siento frente a él, forzando una sonrisa, y trato de parecer despreocupada. "Hola," digo casualmente.

"Hola," contesta, sus cejas inmediatamente formando un ceño. "¿Estas bien?"

"Si, estoy bien." Otra sonrisa forzada. Edward no luce convencido.

"Si tu lo dices."

"¿Que tal va tu día?" le pregunto, cambiando de tema rápidamente. "¿Espero que no extremadamente ocupado?"

"No ha estado tan mal. Aun tengo que hacer rondas en tres pisos más. Espero salir por lo menos a las tres."

"Buena suerte," le digo sinceramente. Puede que no este extremadamente feliz con nuestras circunstancias – con lo que estoy _sintiendo_ – pero sé que probablemente siga cansado y necesite dormir. No se ve más descansado de lo que se veía ayer.

"Gracias," sonríe con sinceridad, y me siento de la mierda. Es la única forma de describir este… lo que sea que sea.

Pura mierda.

Y un recordatorio de porque quiero mantenerme soltera por un tiempo.

-x-x-

"Ten cuidado, Papá. Si quieres déjalo en la camioneta puedo llamarle a alguien para que nos ayude a bajarlo."

"No seas ridícula, Bella. Puede que este viejo, pero no soy discapacitado. Puedo cargar muebles ligeros por un par de escalones."

"Son muchos escalones y no es _tan_ ligero. Y sé que tu espalda no ha estado bien desde aquel accidente de auto."

Mi papá entrecierra los ojos en mi dirección, un lado de su bigote crispándose. Es posible que este intentando esconder una sonrisa, aunque con un labio superior oculto es difícil de decir a veces.

"No te preocupes por mi espalda, Bella. Deja que _yo_ me preocupe por mi espalda."

Mi papá esta aquí para dejar un comedor que recibió de un amigo. Le aseguro que una mesa no es necesaria – usualmente como en el sofá frente a la televisión – pero el insiste que no puedes tener un hogar apropiado sin uno. ¿Y quien soy yo para discutir?

"Al menos déjame ayudar," insisto, tomando un lado de la mesa en preparación.

"Bueno por supuesto que vas a ayudar. No creerás que te ibas a quedar parada ahí luciendo bonita mientras tu viejo hacia todo el trabajo, ¿verdad?"

Me guiña el ojo, y levantamos la mesa del suelo y la subimos por las escaleras. Es un proceso lento, con muchas maldiciones por lo bajo y muchas instrucciones de su parte, pero eventualmente logramos meterla al edificio, al final del pasillo y a mi apartamento.

Tenemos que regresar por las sillas, pero insisto en subirlas por el elevador. Con todo listo, tomo un paso hacia atrás y examino mis nuevos muebles. Están pintados de blanco y chocan horriblemente con el resto de mi decoración, y también parece que la pata de una de las sillas fue mordida por un perro o algo así. Pero supongo que es el precio que hay que pagar cuando la mayor parte de tus muebles es usado y donado por viejos amigos.

"¿Ves?" mi papá golpea la mesa. "Ahora tienes un lugar apropiado para comer."

Contengo mi bufido, por que no hay forma de que alguna vez coma ahí. Pero supongo que es un buen lugar para poner mierda. Tal vez pueda poner un gabinete debajo y convertirlo en un escritorio.

"Si, papá. Luce genial." Sonrió cordialmente, dejándole saber que realmente aprecio el gesto.

"¿Tienes hambre?" me pregunta.

"Estoy hambrienta."

"Bien. Puedes comprarme algo para almorzar."

-x-x-

Decidimos comer en un pequeño restaurant, y la mejor parte es que tienen los mejores postres y café. Pero ambos ordenamos sándwiches de pavo y luego compartimos una galleta gigante, cada uno consintiéndonos con una taza de café caliente. Mi papá es definitivamente de quien adquirí mi gusto por el café – toma como cinco tazas al día y aun no tiene ningún problema para dormir en las noches. Usualmente siempre me tomo una taza en la mañana y tal vez otra en la tarde si necesito despertarme, pero no me sorprendería si me convierto en una adicta regular algún día. Ya me dan pequeñas migrañas si me salto mi gratificación diaria.

Hablamos de nada en particular. Mi papá comenta la locura que es manejar en Seattle – hay demasiado tráfico comparado con su silencioso hogar en Forks. También me pregunta si he hecho nuevos amigos y quiere saber como me va en el trabajo. Le contesto con la verdad cada vez.

"¿Has salido con algún chico aun?" Me mira, arqueando una ceja, y tengo que detenerme de poner los ojos en blanco.

"No sé que quieres decir. Estoy contigo ahora," le contesto sin convicción solo tratando de actuar como una sabelotodo.

Sabe lo que estoy haciendo y me saca de mis tonterías inmediatamente. "No soy ningún chico, Bella," me informa, con naturalidad. "Soy tu padre. Y sabes muy bien que quiero decir."

Muevo la cabeza, mi boca llena de galleta. Claro que mi mente esta en Edward de nuevo, y llenar mi boca con su postre favorito no esta ayudando. Pero al menos no es una galleta de chocolate y caramelo, aunque eso suena excepcionalmente delicioso en este momento.

Trago antes de contestar. "En realidad no," digo.

"Mmmm hmmmm," sorbe de su café, y creo que su respuesta es algo criptica.

"Mmm hmmm, ¿Qué?" pregunto.

"Nada. Eres una mujer joven muy bonita, y sé que muchos chicos han de estar tratando de salir contigo."

"No digas tonterías, papá. Los hombres no están llamando a mi puerta ni nada de eso. Esto no es Animal Kingdom."

"Lo se, Bella. Pero solo me preocupo por ti. Estas viviendo en una gran ciudad sola. Estuviste con ese tipo por mucho tiempo."

"Si y nunca había estado mejor," le aseguro. Esto es más o menos la verdad – he estado ligeramente más feliz desde que estoy sola y librándome de todo el drama asociado con Alec, aunque estar pensando constantemente en Edward me esta poniendo al borde de la locura.

"Puede ser. No necesitas acelerar las cosas con otro chico de todas formas. Dios sabe que eres joven. Tu madre puede que no este de acuerdo – estoy seguro que empezara a acosarte por nietos pronto – pero creo que veinte seis es muy joven para casarse. Ese es el problema con muchas de las parejas de hoy – se casan antes de tener la oportunidad de experimentar su vida y luego son infelices y luego se divorcian. Solo ve a tu madre, por ejemplo."

Quiero discrepar en lo que respecta a mi madre, pero no me atrevo. Sin embargo, si estuvo casada con mi padre por trece años. Eso es prácticamente una vida para ella.

"Bueno, Alec y yo nunca hablamos de casarnos. Así que no importa," le digo, me intereso en la galleta de nuevo. La parto en pequeños bocados y me los como uno por uno.

Honestamente, ese fue uno de los muchos problemas con Alec. Nunca hablamos de matrimonio.

Cinco años juntos y ninguna conversación de matrimonio. Eso es una bandera roja de alerta.

"Eso esta bien. Él no era lo suficientemente bueno para ti." Mi padre gruñe. "Un hombre que no puede mantener a su 'amiguito' en sus pantalones no es bueno para la sociedad, menos para mi pequeña."

_Oh Dios mio_. Dime que mi papá no acaba de hablar del 'amiguito' de Alec.

"Lo se papá. Confía en mi," le digo, esperando aplacarlo y que podamos dejar este tema de lado.

Pero continúa. "Deberías conseguirte a alguien mayor la próxima vez," dice. "Son más maduros y listos para sentar cabeza. No son tan impredecibles como los jóvenes."

Alec era mayor que yo, pero solo dos años. Edward tiene que estar por lo menos en sus treintas. Pero de nuevo, no estoy segura porque estoy considerando la edad de Edward, viendo como he estado ignorando sus mensajes desde su encuentro ayer con la pelirroja. Finalmente solo decido que debo dejar de hablarle por un tiempo, porque obviamente me estoy enganchando demasiado. Este drama de los celos me abrió los ojos a exactamente lo mucho que me gusta, y creo que lo mejor es alejarme por ahora.

No que ignorarlo completamente es la mejor manera de manejarlo, pero si empezamos a mandarnos mensajes, luego probablemente me rinda y empiece a hablar con el. Probablemente incluso deje que me bese de nuevo, si lo pienso bien, y eso es exactamente lo que no quiero que suceda.

Mi papá se termina su café y le hace un gesto a la mesera para un refill. Puede darse cuneta que mi mente esta en otra parte, estoy segura, pero no comenta nada al respecto.

Deja su taza recién servida en la mesa y me voltea a ver.

"Así que… ¿cuando vas a visitar a tu viejo padre?"

-x-x-

Mi papá sube por unos minutos más, pero se va un poco después de las cuatro de la tarde para poder ganarle al tráfico de Seattle y llegar a casa a una hora decente para dormir. Veo un poco de televisión por un rato y luego voy a mi refrigerador por un refrigerio. Pero no tengo nada.

Voy al supermercado y compro lentamente, comprando un par de cosas que pueda preparar para comer en casa. Normalmente como cosas sencillas como sándwiches o sopa o si no ordeno comida. Cocinar solo para mí es demasiado problema.

Mi teléfono suena mientras estoy comprando. Es Edward, y aun no contesto. Me siento un poco culpable mientras pongo mi teléfono en silencio y lo guardo en mi bolsa.

Paso por la sección de congelados y tomo cuatro sabores diferentes de Ben & Jerry's. No planeo llorar y comerme mi peso en helado ni nada, pero una de mis metas en al vida es tratar de probar cada sabor antes de morir. Me imagino que debería de empezar en caso de que algo pasara.

Después de que termino con mis compras y acomodo todo en el auto, checo de nuevo mi celular. Edward me mandó un mensaje.

_¿Estas ignorándome?_

Supongo que nada se le pasa – no que no haya sido dolorosamente obvia ni nada. Estoy ya sea ignorándolo o me he caído en un hoyo en la tierra.

Me siento de la mierda de nuevo. Debería hablar con él y explicarle como me siento en vez de actuar como la niña petulante en la que me he convertido. Aunque siendo honesta, no pensé que seguiría tratando de contactarme de la forma en que lo ha hecho. Me imagine que captaría la indirecta y decidiría que no valgo la pena.

Me deslizo en el asiento del conductor y me debato entre contestarle o no. Finalmente, decido que lo llamare cuando llegue a mi casa y pongo el auto en reversa, alejándome lentamente de la tienda.

Pongo música en el camino, pero no escucho ni una sola palabra de lo que dicen. Mi mente esta plagada con todo lo que planeo decirle a Edward. Incluso desarrollo una estrategia en caso de que trate de impresionarme de nuevo, y esto termina siendo muy cansado.

En mi apartamento, bajo todo de mi auto, determinada a llevarme todo en un solo viaje. Mis brazos están tiesos a mis lados por las bolsas pesadas mientras camino al frente de mi edificio, mis dedos se sienten como si los fueran a cortar por el peso. Miro hacia abajo a las bolsas de plástico, luchando por tomarlas mejor, y cuando levanto mis ojos de nuevo, inmediatamente me encuentro con un par de ojos verde.

Edward esta sentado en los escalones afuera de mi edificio. Edward, aun en su uniforme – sin bata – con su cabello echo un desastre, sus ojos cansados. Se levanta inmediatamente, acercándose para ayudarme con las bolsas, y todo lo que puedo hacer es mirarlo fijamente.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" le pregunto finalmente cuando quita el peso de mis dedos. El verlo aquí junto con el flujo de sangre volviendo a mis dedos trae consigo un dulce alivio, nunca había estado simultáneamente tan feliz y asustada.

Suspira y dice. "Trato de averiguar que sucede contigo:" Su tono no es duro, pero me duele igual.

"Nada pasa conmigo," contesto, manteniendo mi voz casual. "Y puedo con eso." Hago un gesto hacia las bolsas, pero él ya las tiene en sus manos y no hace ademán para regresármelas.

"Ya las tengo," dice

Empezamos a caminar hacia la entrada del edificio.

"¿Así que no estas ignorándome?" me pregunta escéptico, y ya sabe la respuesta. Me sonrojo un poco y desearía haberlo llamada camino a casa. Así tendrían algún tipo de defensa, por más absurdo que parezca.

"Es complicado," le digo. "Probablemente no lo entiendas."

"Pruébame."

"No hay ninguna regla que diga que deba regresar todas tus llamadas, sabes. No estamos saliendo."

Me ve por el rabillo del ojo, y puedo notar que herí sus sentimientos. Sus cejas se fruncen y sus labios se aprietan. Desearía no haber dicho nada.

"Si, bueno eso es realmente un golpe bajo de tu parte, Bella," dice exasperado, y aprieto el botón para llamar el elevador. "Si decidiste que ya no quieres hablar conmigo lo menos que puedes hacer es decírmelo o darme una razón. Quiero decir un día estas besándome y el próximo ni siquiera me hablas."

"Tú me besaste a mi," le recuerdo.

"Y tú me correspondiste. _Nunca_ te obligue a nada," responde indignado.

Su voz viaja por el lobby, y un hombre que viene bajando por las escaleras se gira para vernos mientras pasa. Edward y yo nos quedamos callados por un momento.

Afortunadamente, las puertas del elevador se abren y entramos. Somos los únicos en el reducido espacio y la tensión es asfixiante mientras empezamos a subir.

"¿Así que vas a decir que es lo que esta pasando?" me pregunta, su voz calmada.

"No es nada. No estoy molesta por nada," miento. Bueno, técnicamente estoy mintiendo, supongo. No estoy necesariamente molesta con Edward por hablar con su ex – tiene permitido hablar con quien quiera – pero estoy molesta por la forma en que me siento al respecto.

"Estas mintiendo," dice simplemente, y me toma fuera de lugar. ¿Soy tan transparente?

"No, no lo estoy," miento de nuevo.

"Alice me dijo que me viste con Victoria."

"¿Quién es Victoria?" pregunto sarcásticamente, y luego me controlo a mi misma y trato de quitar el enojo de mi voz. Edward me echa una mirada.

"La Dra. Ellis. Perdón."

Escuchar a Edward referirse a ella por su primer nombre no hace nada para abatir este sentimiento que tengo. Si acaso, lo hace cien veces peor.

"¿Y? quiero decir, si los vi juntos. ¿Por qué habría de molestarme?" No estoy segura si mi voz sale tan segura y tranquila como espero. Las puertas del elevador se abren y salimos al pasillo.

"Eres terrible mintiendo, Bella."

_Maldición_.

"No estoy mintiendo."

"Sabes, realmente no te entiendo," dice irritado. Rápidamente quito el seguro la puerta con mi llave y la abro, para que podamos pasar los dos. "Dices que no quieres ser más que amigos en este momento, lo que esta bien. Sigo esperando que cambies de opinión, pero entiendo si tienes tus razones para no querer involucrarte ahora." Pone las bolsas en mi nueva mesa pero me mira, y me doy cuenta que no me gusta mucho el Edward enojado. "Lo que no entiendo es porque dejas de hablarme por completo, simplemente porque hable con una compañera de trabajo. Especialmente si insistes en ser 'solo amigos'."

Sus palabras me golpean más fuerte de lo que pensé, y de repente siento mi garganta ardiendo mientras lagrimas amenazan con salir. Tiene razón, claro, estoy siendo una imbécil y mis acciones ciertamente no son justas para con él.

Y lo que es peor es que no _quiero_ que este afligido. No _quiero_ que este enojado. Y sin embargo aquí estoy, haciendo las dos cosas solo porque estoy confundida por nuestra nueva situación y las cosas que estoy sintiendo.

Me giro y le doy la espalda y me quedo ahí un momento, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Nunca fue mi intención ponerme tan emocional, y lo último que quiero es que Edward piense que estoy tratando de que se sienta culpable con otro de mis súbitos cambios de ánimo. Puedo sentir su presencia detrás de mí, y después de unos segundos, pone una mano gentil sobre mi hombro.

"Bella, mírame," dice suavemente, todo rastro de enojo de repente se fue de su voz. Parpadeo rápido antes de girarme, esperando que pueda despejar mi rostro de esta abrumadora emoción que estoy sintiendo de repente.

Pero Edward ve todo. Lleva su mano a mi mejilla para acariciarla con su pulgar, suspirando calladamente. "No estoy tratando de afligirte, Bella," dice gentilmente. "Es solo que no puedo entender que demonios estas pensando."

Muevo al cabeza, llevando mis ojos al suelo. "No se lo que estoy pensando tampoco," finalmente admito.

"Bueno… al menos no soy el único," bromea ligeramente.

Me las arreglo para mantener las lagrimas a raya, pero mi nariz esta empezando a correr un poco. Trato de no sonarme para no transmitir el confundido lio emocional que soy.

"Dijiste que te gustaba el otro día," continua, su mano aun esta cerca de mi rostro, su pulgar aun rozando mi piel. "Puede que no sepas en lo que te estabas metiendo en ese momento, pero tienes que saber que te tomo en serio. Va a tomarte mucho tiempo el tratar de deshacerte de mí."

Su tono es ligero, casi bromeando, pero sus palabras remueven algo muy profundo dentro de mi y me encuentro a mi misma levantando la mirada para encontrarme con la suya, penetrante.

"Perdón por ignorarte," digo sinceramente. Me limpio la nariz, tratando de amortiguar el sonido detrás de mi mano. "Y _si_ me gustas. Es por eso que todo es tan confuso ahora."

Su cuerpo esta cerca del mio. Solo unos centímetros separan nuestros pechos.

"¿Por qué es confuso?"

"Acabo de salir de una larga y estresante relación, Edward. Por eso."

"¿Me contarías al respecto?" me pregunta, y suspiró, finalmente alejándome para empezar a acomodar mis compras. Probablemente tenga cuatro botes de helado derretidos ahora.

"¿Qué quieres saber?" pregunto. Me imagino que, considerando todo, esto es lo menos que le debo.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos?" Edward empieza a sacar las cosas de las bolsas y las pone sobre la mesa. Esta tratando de ayudar, y las cosas se siente un poco ligeras entre nosotros.

"Un poco más de cinco años," contesto.

"¿Por qué terminaron?"

"Él me engaño."

Los ojos de Edward se encuentran con los míos, una barra de pan en su mano. "Ese tipo es un maldito idiota. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?"

Me burlo, aunque no es tan gracioso. Tomo la barra de pan de la mano de Edward para acomodarlo. "Es dulce de tu parte, Edward. Pero créeme, las cosas no iban tan bien entre nosotros desde hacia un tiempo. No fue una gran sorpresa."

"Entonces no se esforzó lo suficiente," Edward dice simplemente.

"Apenas me conoces, Edward," contrarresto, manteniendo mi voz suave. Claro, hemos salido y nos hemos besado algunas veces, pero no nos hemos conocido durante mucho tiempo.

"Sé que tienes un extraño fetiche por Ben & Jerry," bromea, riendo. Tengo que morder mi labio para evitar reírme de pura mortificación por la situación.

"Eso no es lo que parece," digo, sonando exactamente como una adicta mientras tomo los botes de su mano. Me las arreglo para tomar los cuatro en mis manos y batallo para abrir el congelador. "Estos tienen un propósito. Voy a probar cada sabor antes de morir," explico.

Edward silba. "Wow. Estas un poco joven para empezar una lista de experiencias antes de morir, ¿no lo crees?"

"Ahora parece un buen momento como cualquier otro. Y no es como que probar cada sabor será una tortura."

"Suficientemente justo."

"¿Tienes más preguntas respecto a mi sórdida vida amorosa?"

"De hecho, si. ¿Qué tan serios eran?" Edward me ve, paciente pero expectante.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Estaban comprometidos? ¿Vivian juntos?"

"Vivíamos juntos, si. No estábamos comprometidos. Realmente nunca hablamos de casarnos."

Edward tararea para si mismo, pero no dice nada mas. La mayoría de las compras están en su lugar, y completamos la tarea en silencio.

Cuando terminamos, me apoyo en el mostrador. Edward camina hacia mi y se me une, su hombro casi tocando el mio.

"¿Me contarías de la Dra. Ellis?" le pregunto, mi voz vacilante. En realidad no estoy preocupada por su reacción, pero sentía que le debía una explicación respecto a Alec. Él, en cambio, no me debe nada. No actuó como un completo imbécil por día y medio.

"Claro," dice, girándose para verme. Sus ojos verdes son sinceros, su rostro pasivo. Quiero cerrar el pequeño espacio entre nosotros y acurrucarme contra él, pero siento que eso será contraproducente ahora.

"¿Ustedes estaban juntos?" pregunto.

"Si."

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

"Alrededor de un año. Y luego volvíamos y terminábamos por unos meses."

"¿Aun son amigos?"

"No nos vemos después del trabajo ni nada, si a eso te refieres," contesta. "Pero si, nos hablamos en el trabajo. Somos civilizados."

Asiento pensativa. Esa es una explicación completamente aceptable, aunque aun me disgusta la imagen de ella tocándolo, por más casual que sea.

"¿Por qué terminaron?" continuo.

"Simplemente no funciono."

"¿Entonces quien termino con quien?"

"Yo termine con ella."

"¿Vivian juntos?"

"No. Pero nos quedamos en la casa del otro la mayoría del tiempo."

Me doy cuenta que no me gusta ala idea de él quedándose en su casa, o ella en la de él, pero supongo que no es de mi incumbencia si me gusta o no. Esta en el pasado, de todas formas. Y aunque esta información me molesta, Edward esta únicamente siendo sincero conmigo.

Me muevo contra el mostrador y miro mis pies.

"Siento el haberte ignorado," digo de nuevo.

"Ya te habías disculpado," señala.

"Lo sé. Pero tienes razón, fue un golpe bajo de mi parte hacer eso. Debí haber hablado contigo y decirte que necesitaba algo de espacio."

Edward me ve, sus ojos registrando mi rostro. "¿Aun quieres algo de espacio?" pregunta vacilante, y puedo notar que no quiere que lo haga irse. Y aunque debería decir que sí, y acompañarlo a la puerta, no puedo obligarme a formar las palabras.

"Yo no… no quiero que te vayas," finalmente contesto, porque es la única verdad que tiene sentido. Edward asiente suavemente, luego levanta sus brazos, una invitación para acercarme.

"Ven aquí," dice, y me muevo más cerca de él antes de siquiera pensar sobre esto, prácticamente fundiéndome contra su cuerpo mientras me toma en sus brazos. Mi nariz presionada directamente en su pecho, y huele a hospital y a jabón.

Todo se siente mejor aquí. Sus labios se presionan contra mi frente, y escucho cuando me respira mientras su pecho se expande y cae. No quiero moverme. Quiero dejar de pensar, perderme en este momento.

"No quiero empujarte a nada que no estés lista," murmura contra mi piel. "Me resentirías al largo plazo, preguntándote si todo hubiera sido diferentes si te hubiera dejado hacer las cosas a tu propio ritmo. Lo entiendo, en verdad que si. Podemos ser amigos por un tiempo, si eso es lo que quieres."

Estoy sorprendida por sus palabras. El tirón en mi pecho se aprieta, y me presiono contra él solo un poco más.

"¿Esto significa que no habrá más besos?" pregunto, mi voz un poco apagada contra su pecho. La pregunta estaba destinada a ser una broma, pero no sale de esa forma.

Siento los labios de Edward formar una sonrisa contra mi frente.

"Sabes que yo estoy a favor de los besos," contesta, su voz bromeando.

"Besarse es probablemente una mala idea," reflexiono, mi voz burlona.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Tu sabes porque."

"Mmm. Tal vez necesito un recordatorio," bromea, y levando mi cabeza para reprenderlo juguetonamente.

Por mucho que quiera inclinarme hacia adelante y besarlo en este momento, me freno. Porque, tengo razón, por primera vez. Besarlo solo incrementa el tirón en mi pecho. Solo me haría pensar en él más seguido.

Y tengo algo más serio que discutir, aunque formar las palabras es casi doloroso. Pero necesitan decirse, porque será algo que podría causar una mayor brecha entre nosotros si no sabemos exactamente donde estamos parados.

Es tiempo de poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Y necesito arrancar el curita de un jalón.

Incapaz de poder pensar en más metáforas para iniciar la conversación, simplemente lo digo. "¿Y acerca de salir… tu sabes… con otras personas?" le pregunto.

Su sonrisa burlona titubea, y es exactamente la expresión que estaba temiendo ver. Probablemente estoy hiriendo sus sentimientos una vez más. "¿Vas a hacerlo?"

"Ese es más o menos el punto de estar soltera, ¿no lo crees?" le pregunto. "Si no se me permite salir entonces es como si estuviera en una relación…"

"Puedes salir," me interrumpe. "Puedes hacer lo que quieras, Bella. No es como que tengas algún tipo de obligación conmigo."

Él sonríe, pero claramente es forzado. Y sus palabras me molestan más de lo que deberían.

Pero necesito hacer esto por mí. Necesito ver que más hay allá afuera. No quiero ser una mujer mayor que reflexiona sobre su vida y se pregunta si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si no hubiera apresurado todo, todo el tiempo.

"Tú también puedes salir con otras personas," digo rápidamente, pero las palabras son como acido en mi boca. Están mal. Muy mal.

"Cierto," dice asintiendo. "Lo sé."

Descanso mi cabeza en su pecho de nuevo, deleitándome en la calidez y firmeza de su cuerpo. No quiero que el momento termine. A pesar de nuestra conversación sobre salir con otras personas, no quiero soltarlo.

Y no quiero que esa zorra de la Dra. Ellis ponga sus garras sobre él de nuevo. Sin embargo, no es exactamente razonable el pedirle que me espere.

Me imagino como sería esa conversación.

"_Oh Edward, por favor solo siéntate y observa a lo lejos como me tomo de las manos y me beso con otros hombres. Tú, por otro lado, debes llevar tu trasero célibe al trabajo todos los días. Nada de sexo para ti mientras decido que estoy lista. ¿Te parece bien, querido?"_

Suspiro contra su pecho.

"¿Quieres ver una película o algo?" le pregunto eventualmente. Mi lado irracional esta esperando que podamos acurrucarnos en el sofá un poco más. Esta mal, pero parece que no puedo evitarlo.

Él duda, y luego finalmente me suelta. "Claro," dice.

"De acuerdo. Ummm… puedes tomar un poco de mi Ben & Jerry si quieres," le digo. "No me molestaría que me ayudaras a completar mi lista." Edward solo sonríe. "O ¿quieres algo de tomar? Tengo Kool-Aid," ofrezco "O…agua."

La pequeña sonrisa de Edward se transforma en una más sincera. "¿Tu fabuloso Kool-Aid?" pregunta, recordando mis palabras.

"Por supuesto."

"Estoy bien por el momento. Gracias de todas formas."

"De acuerdo. ¿Te molesta si voy a cambiarme entonces? Puedes escoger una película mientras esperas. Ponte cómodo en le sofá."

"Claro."

Voy a mi habitación, escogiendo una modesta y cómoda pijama. Me gustaría tener algo que ofrecerle a Edward en lugar de su uniforme, pero al menos no son tan incomodos. Me cambio y voy al baño a lavarme los dientes. No planeo besarlo, pero aun así estoy más cómoda cuando mi aliento esta fresco.

Es irracional de mi parte, considerando que hace cinco minutos me vio, pero término arreglándome un poco el cabello por un momento y me debato entre usar o no sostén. La playera es lo suficientemente gruesa para que nada se transparente sin sostén, pero a veces la forma de mis pezones son visibles a través de la tela. Probablemente no sería buena idea montar un show justo despumes de la conversación que tuvimos. De hecho, seria muy sabio de mi parte si usara un suéter muy grueso.

Así que sostén será.

Con todo en su lugar y adecuadamente cubierto. Regreso a la sala, deteniéndome cuando encuentro a Edward durmiendo en el sofá. Esta aun sentado, su codo recargado en el descansabrazos y su cabeza apoyada en su mano, y no se mueve mientras me acerco.

Miro el reloj de la pared, tratando de calcular por cuanto tiempo me fui. Creo que fueron solo diez minutos.

Las largas horas en el trabajo debieron haberle cobrado factura al fin.

Me muerdo el labio, tratando de decidir si despertarlo o no. Su rostro esta relajado, sus hombros desplomados. Es hermoso incluso cuando duerme, y me encuentro deseando poder subirme a su regazo y acurrucarme con él.

No se si mi resolución de quedarme soltera va a funcionar, pero creo que Edward me gusta más por darme la oportunidad de intentarlo.

Tomo un libro y me siento en el sillón que esta a su lado para leer. Edward duerme profundamente, moviéndose solo una vez para ponerse en una posición más cómoda. Después de observarlo un momento, me levanto de mi asiento para hacer un sándwich. Nunca se despierta, ni siquiera después de todo el ruido que hago.

Como rápido, luego me dirijo hacia Edward y lo pongo en una posición más cómoda. Trato de ignorar como me siento cuando lo toco – Como me siento cuando suspira –. Y sin mucha insistencia, se desliza en el sillón hasta que está acostado. Le quito los zapatos y tomo una cobija del closet para taparlo.

Me arrodillo frente a él y suspiro profundamente, mis ojos examinando cada pequeño detalle de su rostro – la definición de su mandíbula, sus pestañas, sus pómulos, sus cejas oscuras y definidos labios.

Lo veo, y me pregunto si estoy tomando la decisión correcta.


	10. Chapter 10

**Primero que nada, perdón de nuevo por la tardanza tuve una semana muy ajetreada SIN mencionar que mi internet es un ascoo! esta asquerosamente lento ahora y nose que esta pasando, creo que tendre que hablar a mi compañía de teléfono para arreglarlo porque no es normal! **

**Este es por mucho, uno de mis capitulos favoritos, pasan muchas cosas graciosas y tiernas, así que por eso tarde mas en editarlo, en verdad pasan muchas muchas cosas jajajaaj pero espero que les guste mucho! Muchas gracias de nuevo a todos los que se molestan en dejar un review me gusta ver que les esta gustando como va la historia y nose si tuvieran alguna sugerencia o comentario sobre la traducción. **

**Bueno muchas gracias por leerme y les dejo el capitulo, que es el más largo hasta ahora. **

**Disclaimer: La historia le pertenece a Mybluesky la historia original es 'Doctor's Orders' y la pueden encontrar en mi perfil en historias favoritas!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9 – Hola Insinuación Sexual<strong>

Tengo una noche inquieta.

Dando vueltas en la cama, no puedo evitar pensar en todo lo que Edward y yo hablamos. La conversación plaga mi mente, al mismo tiempo que imágenes de la Dra. Ellis inclinándose y susurrando cosas en su oído se cuelan por ahí. Nunca fue mi intención el engancharme tanto a Edward, pero su persistencia ha dejado poco para otra cosa.

¿Qué es esta fijación? ¿Solo una fascinación? ¿Una atracción a su encanto y atractivo? ¿Darme este tiempo valdrá la pena al final, cuando la emoción de experimentar algo nuevo se haya ido?

Es frustrante. No debería sentirme así. Debería tener convicción y ser de espíritu libre, no estar amargada y aborreciendo a una mujer que no conozco. Diablos, incluso puede que sea agradable… Espera, ¿que demonios estoy diciendo? Es una _cirujana_. Los cirujanos son como los malditos anticristos del campo medico. Cada cirugía exitosa es como inyectar más aire en sus gigantes, infladas cabezas. Claro que no es agradable.

Al menos eso es lo que me digo a mi misma. Ser cirujano ya es suficientemente atractivo para hombres como Edward. Agregando que a su padre le cae bien y ella es agradable y buena… tal vez estoy jodida. En sentido figurado, claro, no he tenido nada de acción en un tiempo alarmantemente largo. Nos tomo solo tres años antes de que Alec y yo nos transformáramos en la perfecta pareja de hermanos. Era más como una brigada anti-penes que un amante.

Esta falta de joder, literalmente, puede ser gran parte de mi frustración. Pero ahora me estoy obstruyendo yo sola, lo que no tiene sentido. Solo me imagino que _si_ me acuesto con Edward, probablemente quiera hacerlo de nuevo y de nuevo. Y probablemente me enganche más, y viendo que ya pienso en el constantemente, seria solo cuestión de segundos antes de que caiga en el vortex de otra relación.

Realmente solo llego a una solida conclusión durante mi noche sin sueño, y es que no _quiero_ querer a Edward. Y eso es un gran problema, viendo como todo lo que hace me hace quererlo mil veces más.

Lo poco que duermo, no se siente para nada. Me tambaleo entre la consciencia e inconciencia, nunca libre de mis preocupaciones. Me despierto un poco antes de las siete y me encuentro asomando mi cabeza a la sala preguntándome si sigue en el sofá.

Sigue ahí. La cobija aun lo cubre, una pierna envuelta. Su brazo derecho esta sobre sus ojos bloqueando la luz que entra por las ventanas. Tiene un poco de barba formándose en su mandíbula, y puedo ver la sombra oscura en contraste con su piel clara a unos pasos de distancia.

Titubeo un poco cerca del pasillo, preguntándome si debería regresar a mi habitación y darle un poco más de tiempo de descanso. Aun es temprano, y si empiezo a hurgar en la cocina, lo voy a despertar.

Pero soy atraída a él. Me acerco más, hasta que estoy a mas o menos un paso de distancia. Fácilmente podría estirarme un poco y tocarlo. Y quiero hacerlo.

_Oh_, cuanto quiero hacerlo.

De repente, Edward brinca de su supuesto sueño comatoso y se lanza, tomando mi blusa. Me asusta tanto que suelto un grito, uno fuerte, petrificante, y trato de alejarme, pero no tiene sentido – con mi blusa en sus manos, me jala más cerca hasta que toma mi agitado brazo y tira de mi hacia abajo, encima de él.

Enreda ambos brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo en un agarre de muerte, negándose a dejarme moverme. Mi corazón revolotea como un colibrí contra mi pecho, un ritmo esporádico que martillea en mis oídos. Y puede que me haya echo un poco en mis pantalones.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso?" jadeo, sin aliento por la pelea. Me muevo para tratar de golpearlo en el pecho, pero mi brazo esta atrapado. "¡Demonios me asustaste!"

Edward solo se ríe calmadamente, las vibraciones tranquilizantes contra mi cuerpo.

"¿Cómo supiste que estaba parada ahí?" le pregunto, espantada.

"Te escuche respirando. Sonabas un poco asmática," es su respuesta indiferente.

"¡Claro que no!" contrarresto, mortificada.

"¿De que otra forma pude haberte escuchado?"

Entierro mi rostro en su pecho, respirándolo, y vuelvo a pensar en mi decisión de la noche anterior. Si fue un susto de mierda – tal vez literalmente, aunque eso todavía tiene que confirmarse – pero si debo ser completamente honesta, estoy más despierta que después de veinte tazas de café. Sin mencionar que estoy insanamente cómoda recostada aquí en su pecho de esta forma. O tal vez estoy entrando en coma ahora que mi dosis de adrenalina se esta acabando.

De todas formas, me podría acostumbrar a esto.

"¿Hace cuanto que estas despierto?" le pregunto, mis palabras amortiguadas contra él. Su agarre no ha disminuido, pero no puedo decir que me molesta.

"No lo se. Como media hora."

Levanto la cabeza para verlo, y luego muevo mi brazo hasta liberarlo para poder cubrir mi boca con mi mano. "Perdón que tuvieras que dormir en el sofá. Pensé en despertarte anoche."

Edward sonríe. "¿Por qué? ¿Planeabas invitarme a la cama?" pregunta tímidamente.

Suspiro incrédula y golpeo su pecho. "No pervertido," digo inmediatamente cubriendo mi boca de nuevo. "Ni siquiera en tus sueños."

Su sonrisa permanece en su lugar, aunque me ve curioso. "¿Qué estas haciendo?"

Moviéndome para cubrir mi boca un poco mejor, digo. "Tratando de no matarte con mi aliento."

Quita un brazo de alrededor de mi, para poder moverlo su mano frente a su cara. "Podrías tratar un poco más," bromea.

"Lo dice el tipo que no se cepillo los dientes anoche," me burlo rápidamente, y Edward frunce el ceño antes de atacar mis costados con sus dedos y hacerme cosquillas. Suelto un grito agudo por su ataque y me retuerzo sobre él, totalmente preparada para brincar a la mesa de centro, de cabeza de ser necesario. Pero tan pronto trato de escapar me voltea, quedando completamente sobre mí atrapándome con su cuerpo. Apenas puedo respirar.

"¡Di que lo sientes!" se burla de mi mientras me aplasta.

"¡No!" gruño

"¡Dilo!"

"¡Ughh… no puedo… respiraaaaar!"

"¡Dilo y todo habrá terminado, Bella!"

Pone aun más peso sobre mí, y toma toda mi energía el poder formar las palabras. "¡Lo siento! ¡Lo… uugghhh!"

Finalmente se levanta, dejando que el aire regrese a mis pulmones. "¡Eres un idiota!" jadeo mientras lo empujo. "¿Estas tratando de matarme? ¡Ni siquiera son las ocho de la mañana!"

No estoy realmente enojada, pero él no sabe esto. No que le importe. Él solo se ríe y mueve su peso a mi derecha, atrapándome entre su cuerpo y el respaldo del sofá.

"No deberías ser tan testaruda," comenta, quitando el cabello de mi rostro. Sus palabras son simples, sin embargo llenas de significado.

La claustrofobia me agobia de repente, y siento que me sofoco a su lado. Lucho para levantarme, por poner algo de distancia entre nosotros antes de volverme loca. No trata de detenerme mientras me arrastro sobre su cuerpo y pongo mis pies en el piso.

"¿Quieres algo de desayunar?" pregunto amablemente, alisando mi blusa, tratando de ocultar mi pequeño ataque sobre un inocente comentario. Pero Edward arquea una ceja en mi dirección, no se le va ninguna.

"Probablemente debería irme," dice, sentándose. "Tengo mucho que hacer hoy. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que tuve un día libre y tengo que terminar algunos pendientes."

Asiento entendiendo. "De acuerdo."

"¿Cuáles son tus planes?"

"Voy a ver a Alice para almorzar. Y luego también tengo unas cosas que terminar."

Me mira, sonriendo a medias. Su ropa esta arrugada, sus mejillas sonrojadas por nuestro juego. "¿No hay asombrosas citas planeadas?" me pregunta, y siento mi pecho apretarse incómodamente mientras frunzo el ceño.

"Así no son las cosas, Edward. No estoy corriendo por ahí buscando otros tipos con quienes salir..."

"Lo se, lo se," me interrumpe. Se rasca la nuca y dice. "No debí haber dicho nada. Lo siento."

Me siento a su lado en el sofá, ya un tanto incomoda por el rápido giro que nuestra mañana ha tomado. Pero no puedo esperar otra cosa. "Esta bien," le aseguro, y sonrió suavemente. "Ya sabes que me gustas. Me sacaste por lo menos eso." El sonríe, y yo pongo los ojos en blanco. "Pero como te dije Edward… no creo estar lista para esto en este momento."

Se desliza hasta estar más cerca, y solo su proximidad hace que mi presión sanguínea aumente.

"Lo recuerdo," dice suavemente. Se inclina, pasado su nariz suavemente por mi sien, y lucho para mantener mis pensamientos coherentes.

"¿Entonces que estas haciendo?" mi voz un susurro tenso. No puedo encontrar en mí la fuerza para hablar con más convicción.

Su nariz se mueve hacia mi cabello, su aliento cálido contra mi piel. Su cuerpo esta cerca y me siendo envuelta en el, aunque apenas nos estamos tocando.

"Solo estoy esperando mi momento, Bella," finalmente murmura contra mi.

Me estremezco por sus palabras.

-x-x-

Edward hace una rápida visita al baño antes de irse, y no hacemos planes para vernos más tarde. Asumo que probablemente me esté dando el espacio por el que tanto he insistido. Eso, o va a llenar hasta reventar mi celular con mensajes cuando termine sus pendientes. O tal vez no lo haga.

Decido que no debo preocuparme al respecto.

Forzándolo fuera de mi mente, me encuentro con Alice en un pequeño restaurant en el centro de Seattle un poco después del medio día. Hay otra chica con ella, aunque no sabia que iba a traer a alguien. La otra chica es delgada y bonita, con cabello rubio y ojos azules.

Me sonríe mientras me acerco a la mesa. Alice atrapa su mirada y se gira hacia mí, sonriendo. "¡Hola Bella!" me saluda. "Ella es Irina. Solía trabajar en nuestro piso. No tenia planes para el almuerzo y estábamos hablando y la invite. ¿Esta bien?"

Sonrió con amabilidad. "Si, claro que si. Soy Bella," me presento. Tomo asiento junto a Alice, Irina frente a nosotras.

"Alice me ha estado contando todo sobre ti," dice Irina, y noto que habla con cierto acento. Pero no puedo identificar de donde. "Dice que acabas de mudarte aquí."

"Así es. De Florida."

"Siempre he querido ir a Florida. He escuchado que tiene hermosas playas."

"Las tiene. Arena blanca perfecta," le digo sonriendo. Ya extraño la proximidad a esas hermosas playas – y el clima soleado – pero no digo más del tema.

"Ordene aperitivos. Deberían estar aquí pronto," Alice agrega.

"Genial."

Ordenamos y nos concentramos en nuestras comidas, las tres platicando como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Es fácil conversar con Irina. Resulta que ella y Alice han sido amigas por unos cuatro años ya, trabajaba en el piso de nuestro hospital antes de irse a trabajar de gerente de un centro de rehabilitación. Dice que aun va de vez en cuando y que es probable que la veamos por ahí.

Casi hemos terminado con nuestra comida cuando el temido tema de mi vida amorosa sale a la luz. No estoy segura porque la gente muestra tanto interés. Es un triste depresivo incidente – como ver una película donde todos mueren. Excepto que en este caso, mi vida sexual fue la que se hundió con el barco.

"Quiere estar soltera," le explica calmadamente Alice a Irina. "Aunque Edward se la pasa sobre ella todo el tiempo. Debiste haberlo visto ayer preguntándome sobre ella todo el día. Fue muy dulce."

No estoy segura de que esta hablando Alice exactamente, pero planeo averiguarlo cuando estemos solas.

Irina arquea las cejas en mi dirección. "¿Quieres decir el Dr. Cullen? ¿_Ese_ Edward?"

"Sip," dice Alice con aire de suficiencia. "Sabia que harían una bonita pareja. Ella lo hizo enojar un día y él no ha sido capaz de mantenerse alejado desde entonces. Sabes como pueden ser los hombres." Pone los ojos en blanco.

"Ah," dice Irina. "Así que la chica que no se esta tirando a sus pies es la que quiere." Me voltea a ver. "Buen trabajo. Probablemente te conseguiste a uno de los doctores más atractivos de Seattle. Bueno, aparte de su papá, quiero decir." Se echa aire con la mano y hace un gesto.

"Asco. ¿Su papá?"

"No subestimes a su papá," me advierte. "Los Cullen envejecen bien. Es un hecho conocido. Se ponen más atractivos cada año."

"Es verdad," Alice dice simplemente, asintiendo.

"Si. Así que deberías fijarte en eso. Buenos genes y todo. Solo ruega por un niño, claro, porque las niñas nunca envejecen tan bien como lo hacen los hombres, no importa que tan buenos genes tenga."

"¿Qué?" pregunto, afligida. "¿En serio estas sugiriendo que trate de quedar embarazada?" No puedo creer la dirección que acaba de tomar nuestra conversación. Solo he conocido a Edward por, que… ¿tres semanas? Y apenas nos hemos llevado bien un tercio de ese tiempo.

"Ya le dije que van a tener bebes hermosos," Alice ofrece.

"Oh, definitivamente."

Estaría completamente avergonzada, si pudiera creer lo que esta pasando. No puedo creer lo parecidas que son estas dos – completamente opuestas en apariencia, pero en personalidad son como gemelas. Es un poco aterrador.

Alice esta hablando de nuevo. "Le dije que no tenia nada de malo en acostarse con él. ¿O no Bella?"

"Algo así," digo a regañadientes, tomando un trago de mi agua. Mi mente corre, tratando de pensar en algo que nos saque de este tema.

"No, no puedes solo acostarte con él," Irina argumenta, y me sorprende que realmente estén en desacuerdo con algo. "A menos que eso lo único que quieres. Porque tener sexo casual con un hombre cambia toda la perspectiva que un hombre tiene de ti. Te vera como un objeto sexual. Y posiblemente una mujerzuela."

"Eso no es siempre verdad," dice Alice. "Depende del hombre."

"Lo leí en Cosmo, Alice. Por supuesto que es verdad."

Alice suspira, abriendo su boca para argumentar su punto, pero rápidamente la interrumpo. "No importa," le digo. "Ya he decidido que no haría algo así. No creo poder tener sexo casual."

"Bien," dice Irina feliz. "¿Por qué quieres estar soltera de todas formas?"

Le explico a ella la historia, recordando todas las frustraciones que experimente con Alec y la necesidad de descubrirme como mi propia persona. Irina escucha con atención, comentando aquí y allá. Cuando termino, dice, "¿Así que quieres salir con otras personas?"

"No necesariamente," contesto, "pero quiero decir, si conozco a alguien que me gusta, quiero poder salir con el. Quiero tener la _opción_ de salir o no con ellos, porque realmente nunca tuve esa experiencia antes, ¿sabes?"

Alice pone los ojos en blanco mientras Irina asiente pensativa. Tomando un pedazo de pan, Irina dice, "En ese caso, mi hermanastro va a venir mañana. Se va a quedar conmigo y no he tenido oportunidad de ver mucho a Brady," asumo que se esta refiriendo a su novio, y sus grandes ojos azul pálido se encuentran con los míos. "¿Aceptas una doble cita con nosotros?" pregunta esperanzada. "¿Puedes mantenerlo entretenido una hora o dos?"

Alice casi se ahoga a mi lado. "¡Ella no va a salir con él!" exclama enojada. "Es cuestión de tiempo para que recupere el sentido común. ¿Estas _tratando_ de espantar Edward?"

Miro a Alice alarmada, un poco sorprendida por su arrebato.

"Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, sabes," digo irritada.

"Es solo una cita," Irina protesta. "Como un favor para mi. Peter va a volver a Ohio la próxima semana. No es como que la vaya a secuestrar." Resopla después de decir esto, encontrándose con la mirada de Alice. Los ojos de Alice se abren inadvertidamente, su boca se mantiene cerrada.

Considero aceptar, pero, irónicamente no me parece una forma deseable de pasar mi tarde. De hecho, casi se siente como una traición a Edward… aunque hayamos discutido esto, y acordado que solo somos amigos. Amigos que puede o no se besen ocasionalmente, y que puede o no fantaseen sobre el otro desnudo… usando solo un estetoscopio. O tal vez esa sea solo yo.

Maldita sea.

"No creo que sea buena idea," digo, tratando de forzar una sonrisa a modo de disculpa. "Perdón."

"¡Oh, vamos! ¿Por favor?" Irina ruega. "¡Solo una cita! No más, lo prometo. Ni siquiera le daré tu teléfono ni nada. Sera un _enorme_ favor para mí. Y estaré en deuda contigo."

Recuerdo el rostro de Edward cuando hablamos sobre salir con otras personas y me siento terrible.

"No lo creo, Irina…" digo calladamente.

Ella resopla, acomodándose en su asiento. "Bien podrías tener una relación exclusiva con Edward entonces," dice irritada. "Si vas a dejar que el impida que salgas con otras personas. No te estoy pidiendo que te cases con el tipo. Solo te pido que hables con él por una hora para que nos deje a mi y a Brady solos."

Miro a Alice, pero ella esta callada por primera vez. Sospechosamente callada.

"Lo pensare," digo finalmente, emocionalmente agotada, e Irina sonríe ampliamente en respuesta.

-x-x-

Realmente paso un buen rato pensándolo – también rechazando una y otra vez a Irina – pero su persistencia eventualmente da frutos, y me encuentro aceptando de mala gana esta cita. Tal vez sea suficiente para sacar todo el asunto de las 'citas' de mi sistema, y finalmente pueda dejar de pensar demasiado todo y relajarme.

No paso mucho tiempo escogiendo mi atuendo y arreglando mi maquillaje. Mi ropa es casual, mi cabello recto y simple. En realidad no quiero impresionar a este tipo, por más insistente que he estado en ser capaz de salir, ya estoy arrepintiéndome de mi decisión. No tengo puesto el corazón en esto.

Los veo en el restaurante. Me siento mejor así, porque significa que me puedo ir cuando yo quiera. No quiero que el tipo me lleve a casa, o me acompañe a mi puerta donde seguramente una platica incomoda se va a presentar. Apenas he tenido citas, ¿pero no es eso lo que supone que pasa? ¿El tipo te acompaña a tu puerta y trata de robarte un beso? Es de esperarse, y tomo toda precaución para evitarlo.

Veo a Irina al instante, y esta sentada junto a un hombre de cabello oscuro y hombros anchos. No veo a nadie más en la mesa. Ella me saluda, emocionada.

"Hola Bella," dice cuando me acerco. "Este es Brady. Brady, Bella."

"Hola," digo, sonriendo amablemente. Me siento frente a ellos y me pongo cómoda. "¿Donde esta um… donde esta Peter?"

"Desapareció, si tenemos suerte," se ríe Brady, y lo veo sorprendida. Irina le da un ligero codazo en las costillas.

"Basta, Brady," lo regaña.

"Sabes que estoy bromeando, nena."

Estoy confundida, y francamente, un poco incomoda. ¿Por qué demonios quiere Brady que se vaya? Estoy tan distraída en horribles escenarios que apenas noto cuando alguien se desliza a mi lado, sentándose con entusiasmo. Volteo para ver a un hombre alto – o al menos parece alto, considerando que esta sentado – con cabello corto y rubio y ojos verdes. Pero no son tan verdes como los de Edward – son más oscuros, menos vibrantes. Nada especial. El hombre es delgado y usa una playera polo color salmón, su cabello hacia atrás y puesto en su lugar con gel. Y apesta a colonia.

"¡Bella!" dice felizmente. "Soy Peter. Es un placer conocerte." Se inclina y me abraza, tomándome por sorpresa. Atrapo a Irina tratando de esconder su sonrisa. Incluso Brady luce sorprendido.

"Hola…uhh… es un placer conocerte también," gruño, empujándolo discretamente. Siento como si alguien hubiera echado mi cabeza hacia atrás y vertido una botella de colonia en mi nariz. El olor no es malo, pero la cantidad es casi repugnante.

"Ya me han contado mucho sobre ti," dice, guiñándole a Irina.

"Todo lo bueno," me asegura Irina, forzó una sonrisa mientras sigilosamente me volteo a mi menú.

Resulta que Peter habla _demasiado_. Apenas puedo captar las palabras, y Brady e Irina pronto están inmersos en su propia conversación, ignorándonos y obteniendo el respiro que obviamente tanto deseaban. Estudio mi comida, asintiendo en los momentos correctos mientras Peter me cuenta todo de su familia, como se conocieron sus padres, acerca de su perro que vive en Ohio. Y sigue y sigue y sigue, y eventualmente me pregunto si Irina me odia en secreto.

Ella me lanza pequeñas miradas ocasionalmente, a veces sonriendo, a veces simplemente observando. Para mis adentros, ignoro a Peter y reflexiono que si no hubiera sido tan imbécil ayer, podría estar en casa besando a Edward o haciendo algo mucho más… sucio.

Paso mi tiempo imaginando estas cosas sucias que podría hacer con él. Peter apenas nota que no estoy poniendo atención a lo que dice. Eventualmente le pregunta a Irina algo, y es atraída de mala gana a la conversación.

Peter toma un bocado de su postre, y luego toma una cucharada y trata de alimentarme. Nunca había estado tan horrorizada de tener pastel de chocolate tan cerca de mi cara.

"Estoy llena," le digo, tratando de evadirlo.

"Solo una mordida, Bella. Solo quiero que pruebes lo delicioso que esta."

"No tengo hambre…"

"¡Solo _una_ mordida!"

Veo a Irina buscando ayuda, pero ella solo esta _permitiendo_ esta tortura. Quiero brincar del otro lado de la mesa y estrangularla. Cada vez que una cucharada de pastel se asoma cerca de mi ojo, me pongo más y más molesta. Estoy cerca de tomar la cuchara y cometer alguna clase de violencia de hermano-hermana con ella.

Brady finalmente tiene piedad de mí. O tal vez recibiendo enojo de segunda mano, por lo palpable que es mi irritación. "Hey, ella dijo que no quiere pastel."

Peter resopla, pero gracias al cielo se rinde. Se mete la cuchara a su boca con un ligero ceño y se come los siguientes bocados en sorprendente silencio.

Estoy segura que planeamos irnos pronto – Peter esta terminando su postre, después de todo – pero Irina y Brady no hacen ademan de moverse, simplemente beben su vino y hablan. Me pregunto si será grosero de mi parte el irme antes que ellos, y luego me pregunto si me molesta siquiera ser grosera.

Sin comida que ocupar sus manos, Peter eventualmente trata de tomar mi mano bajo la mesa. Sus palmas ligeramente sudadas, y la mera idea de que me toque hace literalmente que se me revuelva el estomago. Alejo mi mano de la suya y las aprieto en mi regazo.

Trato de ser paciente, pero Irina y Brady siguen hablando veinte minutos después. Peter habla y habla de un gigante auto lavado en Ohio – aparentemente es la maldita madre nodriza de todos los auto lavados de Estados Unidos. Y me toma todo mi autocontrol el no ordenar un shot o cinco, y finalmente me disculpo para ir al baño, preguntándome cuanto tiempo puedo perder ahí.

Irina me sigue unos segundos después. "Oye. ¿Estas bien?" me pregunta, parándose junto a mi en los lavabos.

"¿Tu que crees?" le pregunto irritada. "Tu hermano estaba tratando de acosarme con una cucharada de pastel, y ahora ha estado hablando por la pasada media hora sobre un auto lavado automático. Por todos los cielos, no, no estoy bien."

"Oye, es mi _hermanastro_," dice ofendida. "Y realmente parecías interesada en la historia del auto lavado. Te estabas inclinando en su dirección… de hecho, lucían un poco amistosos juntos." Claramente esta tratando de aguantarse la risa. No estoy divertida.

"Oh Dios mio," pretendo enfermarme, pongo una mano sobre mi boca, mis ojos abiertos como platos. Irina me ve con preocupación, y eventualmente abato sus preocupaciones. "Perdón, acabo de vomitar un poco en mi boca," le digo.

Me sonríe, obviamente divertida. "De acuerdo, es completamente patético. Pero oye… bienvenida al mundo de las citas, Bella," dice felizmente.

La miro a través del espejo, mis cejas fruncidas en incredulidad. "Esto _no_ es el mundo de las citas. Tu hermano es la preocupante excepción a todo lo que es aceptable en la comunidad de hombres."

"Hermanastro," dice de nuevo. "Y te sorprenderías. No todos los hombres son como Dr. Sexy."

Pongo los ojos en blanco, ¿Por esto quería que saliera esta noche? ¿Para poder comparar a Edward con el hombre más molesto del planeta y apreciar lo que me estaba perdiendo?

Parece un poco furtivo y escurridizo, pero no pondría mis manos al fuego por ella.

"¿Por qué me arreglaste esa cita con él?" le pregunto.

"Te lo dije, quería mantenerlo ocupado. O Brady quería, si debo decirlo. Nos vuelve locos." Me mira, su expresión calculadora. Finalmente, con un resoplido, revela su plan secreto. "Y de acuerdo… me imagine que te tendría corriendo y gritando de vuelta a los brazos de Edward. Es increíblemente lindo que estén hablando," dice a borbotones.

_Lo sabía_.

Suspiro despotamente, pero no digo nada. Caminando de regreso a uno de los bancos, contemplo lo que acabamos de discutir y realmente considero lo que dijo – la parte sobre Peter haciendo quedar bien a Edward. Pero no funciono. Sé que Peter no es como la mayoría de los hombres – he conocido suficientes en mi vida para reconocer que algunas personas son simplemente retardados sociales. Y Edward no necesita a alguien como Peter para hacerlo sobresalir. No necesita a Peter para hacer notar que es lo que lo hace un buen tipo – un tipo por el que vale la pena dejar todo.

Edward sobresale por su cuenta.

-x-x-

Peter me pregunta si quiero ir a su casa – o la casa de Irina, debería de decir – y pasar el rato, pero me niego. Incluso Brady intenta que los acompañe, pero sé que _sus_ motivos son egoístas. Ya puedo imaginármelo, él e Irina corriendo a la habitación como Bonnie y Clyde, dejándome para que sufra una lenta y dolosa muerte con Peter. Irina me mira con algo de simpatía, y ruego para que finalmente se sienta culpable por esta horrorosa experiencia que me hizo pasar.

Le hará bien.

Me siento exhausta para cuando llego a mi apartamento. Apenas son las ocho-treinta y el sol apenas se esta ocultando, dejando la ciudad con una ligera luz rosa.

Checo mi celular y me doy cuenta que tengo un mensaje sin abrir de Edward.

_Estoy aburrido. ¿Qué estas haciendo?_

Mi humor mejora considerablemente, y me sorprende como tan fácilmente Edward se ha vuelto mi rayo de luz en un día oscuro y triste. Veo la hora del mensaje y ha pasado casi media hora desde que lo mando.

Me siento un poco mal mandándole un mensaje después de la cita – por más horrible que dicha cita haya sido – pero me sentiré mucho peor si lo ignoro de nuevo, aunque sea solo por una noche. Escribo una respuesta mientras espero el elevador.

_Salí. Acabo de llegar a casa_.

Recibo otro mensaje de su parte rápido. _¿Saliste a donde?_

_Un restaurante de cortes_

_Suena delicioso. ¿Cita?_

Me quedo viendo la pantalla por unos minutos. ¿Cómo sabe esto? ¿Y que debería decir? ¿Ser honesta? ¿Mentir? ¿Pero que tal si Alice le dijo y sabe que estoy mintiendo?

Un par de segundos más pasan. Estoy en el piso de mi apartamento cuando respondo finalmente.

_Si. Pero deberías estar feliz de saber que posiblemente fueron las peores dos horas de mi vida_.

_¿Oh? ¿Ósea que no cumplió todos tus sueños de mujer soltera?_

_No, tonto. _

_No me sorprende. Odiaría ser el tipo que viene después de mí. Pongo los estándares muy altos._

No tiene ni idea.

_Sip. Aunque, la mesa tenía mucho más espacio. Sin la cabeza grande y todo eso._

_No muchas mujeres se quejarían de una cabeza grande…_

¡Oh, hola insinuación sexual! ¿Realmente acaba de decir eso? ¿Y realmente me estoy sonrojando?

Respiro profundo. Si, definitivamente un poco nerviosa ahora. La falta de joder literalmente me debe de estar afectando.

Me tiro en el sofá mientras continuamos con los mensajes.

_¿Besas a tu madre con esa boca pervertida?_

_No, solo a ti. _

Más sonrojos. Maldita sea.

Me manda otro mensaje antes de que pueda responder. _¿Tú besas a hombres de cabezas-pequeñas con TU boca?_

Pienso al respecto. Las posibles respuestas son interminables, pero si hay algo que he aprendido esta noche, es que no quiero besar a otros hombres. Pero siento que no debería bromear con Edward al respecto. No hasta que este completamente lista.

Pero mis dedos escriben. Presionan enviar antes de que pueda detenerlos.

_No, solo a ti. _

Pienso en esas palabras. Le he dicho una y otra vez que no estoy lista para una relación. Él ha dicho que lo entiende y que no va a apresurarme - ¿pero eso significa que no se me permite coquetear si el coquetea primero? ¿Coquetear es inofensivo, verdad?

Su respuesta llega casi un minuto después.

_¿Puedo ir para allá?_

Contemplo su pregunta.

_¿Crees que sea una buena idea?_ Pregunto, buscando su honesta opinión. Él sabe como me siento, sabe que salí esta noche. Y que aun somos amigos, nada más. Tengo permitido que vengan amigos para acá.

Y no quiero otra cosa más que venga.

Su respuesta me sorprende. _Llego en quince minutos._

-x-x-

Me cambio antes de que Edward llegue, solo porque estoy preocupada que la colonia de Peter se haya filtrado en mi ropa y las marque. Parece que aun puedo oler su perfume, pero no estoy segura si esta en mi ropa o tatuada en mi nariz.

Edward toca la puerta, y la abro de golpe. Esta vestido de forma casual y se ve descansado. Sus cejas se levantan en sorpresa por mi exuberancia, una sonrisa torcida adornando su hermoso rostro.

"¡Oh Dios mio, un hombre normal!," digo emocionada, jalándolo del brazo dentro de mi apartamento. Se ríe mientras tropieza al entrar y cierro la puerta detrás de él.

"Diablos. ¿Tan malo fue?" pregunta.

"No tienes ni idea," lo volteo a ver, parada a unos pasos de distancia, y mi sonrisa amenaza con partir mi rostro a la mitad. Es un poco alarmante lo feliz que estoy de verlo.

"Supongo que no te hare sufrir molestándote con eso. Suena como que ya te torturaron lo suficiente."

"Si, bueno, mi orgullo te lo agradece."

Los ojos de Edward caen en mis labios, lo que ha cambio causa que yo vea _sus_ labios. Todo lo que quiero hacer es besarlo de nuevo, lo que probablemente es terrible considerando que acabo de llegar de una cita. Usando todo mi autocontrol, me giro y me alejo de él caminando hacia el sofá. Duda unos segundos en la puerta antes de seguirme y sentarse a mi lado.

"Solo estaba viendo televisión," le digo tomando el control. "¿Qué estabas haciendo esta noche?"

Se encoje de hombros. "¿Honestamente?" me pregunta, y arqueo mi ceja en su dirección.

"Si, honestamente."

"Estaba pensando en ti."

Casi espero que un cursi coro de 'Awww' salga de las bocinas de mi televisor o algo. Sin embargo las palabras tienen el mismo efecto en mí. Lo miro sorprendida, aunque su expresión es aun relajada puedo escuchar la sinceridad en sus palabras. Le hace cosas a mi corazón que ni un millón de Peters – Peters socialmente aceptables – serían capaces de hacer.

Bajo mi vista a mis manos, de repente sintiéndome nerviosa. "No quería salir esta noche," admito. "La amiga de Alice me rogo que le hiciera compañía a su hermanastro. Fue una doble cita, de todas formas." Lo miro, y sus ojos están pegados a los míos. Trago saliva, agregando. "Y pensé en ti la mayor parte del tiempo."

Edward deja que estas palabras se asienten un momento, pensativo. Se frota el rostro con la mano y suspira.

"¿Por qué sigues molestándote conmigo?" le pregunto ligeramente. "Quiero decir, escucho lo que las otras dicen sobre ti. Podrías tener a la mujer que quieras. Eres un gran partido." Golpeo ligeramente su pierna con la mía, tratando de quitarle un poco de seriedad a la conversación. Pero internamente, estoy aterrorizada por al respuesta.

Edward me ve como si me hubiera vuelto loca. "Porque me gustas, Bella," dice seriamente. Se mueve un poco, girando su cuerpo hacia el mio. "Y porque sé que yo también te gusto. Si no pensara que lo haces, no me tomaría la molestia."

Sonrió, avergonzada, y continuo golpeando su pierna con mi rodilla. "Siempre tan seguro de si mismo," observo.

"¿Estoy equivocado?" pregunta con seriedad. Lo miro.

"Ya sabes la respuesta, Edward,"

Unos segundos pasan en silencio, y luego Edward pone su mano en mi brazo, causando que levante la mirada. "Ven aquí," incita, y de nuevo me veo atraída a él. Envuelve sus brazos a mí alrededor, acomodándome a su lado, y suspiro contra su cuerpo y me relajo.

"Esto esta mejor," me dice contento, y ambos nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio. El pulgar de Edward frota en círculos la piel de mi brazo.

Casi siento que me podría quedar dormida, pero otra pregunta llama mi atención. "¿Extrañas a tu ex?" pregunta. Estiro mi cuello para poder verlo, confundida.

"No, no lo extraño. ¿Porqué?"

"Solo me preguntaba," dice tímidamente, pero no ofrece otra explicación.

"Así no son las cosas, Edward," le digo, relajándome contra él de nuevo. "Hemos terminado. Se veía venir desde hace tiempo. No muero aún por él ni nada por el estilo."

Edward asiente, abrazándome un poco más fuerte. "De acuerdo," dice. Cambia el tema. "¿Querías ver una película o algo así? Supongo que quede inconsciente la ultima vez que lo sugeriste."

Sonrió recordando y me alejo de él, levantándome para tomar las películas. No tengo muchas dado que la mayoría le pertenecía a Alec. Traigo lo que tengo de regreso al sofá.

"No tengo mucho," digo, ojeándolas. "Podríamos rentar algo si quieres."

Edward se inclina hacia adelante para ver las películas. "Son películas románticas," observa divertido. "_Love Actually… The Holiday… Atonement…"_ las observa, moviendo cada una al lado.

"Eran las únicas que eran realmente mías cunado me mude," le digo a la defensiva. "Alec era el fanático de películas. Él compro todas las demás."

"Hmmm… ya veo," dice pensativo, y le quito todas mis películas con un resoplo.

"No, no," dice rápidamente. "Solo dame un minuto. No puedo decidir si quiero imaginar besándome con Jude Law o con este británico extraño."

"¿Realmente tienes que pensarlo?" le pregunto burlándome sorprendida. "Jude Law. Sin dudarlo." Sacudo la película _The Holiday_ en su rostro. "¿Que dices?" tratando de incitarlo con la portada, pero hace una mueca antes de quitármela de la mano y ponerla sobre la mesa.

"De hecho tengo otra idea," dice "¿Estarías dispuesta a dar un paseo?"

"¿Un paseo a donde?" pregunto.

"Ya lo veras," dice, levantándose. Me ofrece la mano para ayudar a levantarme. "Solo ponte ropa cálida y zapatos cómodos."

-x-x-

Sentada en el auto de Edward, enciende el motor y prende la calefacción, asegurándose que todos los ventiladores me apunten a mí. Estoy desesperadamente curiosa sobre que ha planeado. Estoy usando jeans, un suéter, y tenis, y también sugirió que trajera una pequeña cobija si tenía una.

Platicamos un poco en el camino. Parece que mi noche dio un giro de 180 grados desde donde empezó. La cita fue un desastre, completamente indeseado, y luego Edward llega y nada parece tan malo. La noche no fue un total desperdicio después de todo.

El viaje dura solo diez minutos, y luego nos estacionamos en un parque local. Nunca he estado aquí, pero es uno de los parques más populares de la ciudad. Es un área natural, con muchos arboles y algunas bancas. Edward apaga el motor y sale del auto, inmediatamente abriendo su cajuela para sacar una gruesa manta. También saca una larga linterna negra.

"¿Tienes una manta en tu cajuela?" le pregunto, arqueando una ceja. Me acerco a él, tomando mi pequeña cobija del asiento trasero.

"Vine aquí el otro día y nunca la saque. No hay donde sentarse, así que si vengo para acá usualmente traigo una manta para sentarme."

Pone la manta bajo su brazo, cierra la cajuela, y estira la mano en mi dirección. "¿Estas lista?"

"Claro," digo, tomando su mano. Se siente bien en mi mano, el agarre firme y seguro. Caminamos una corta distancia cruzando el parque, yo simplemente siguiéndolo, hasta que llegamos al borde del bosque.

"Vamos a pasar por aquí," Edward dice, viéndome. Lo miro curiosa.

"¿A través del bosque?"

"No es una caminata larga. Lo prometo."

"Hmmm… esto se ve muy _Jasoniano_," le digo, pero le permito caminar frente a mi para mostrarme el camino. "Y voy a creerte en eso de que no es una caminata larga. Apenas puedo caminar sobre una superficie plana a la luz del día, mucho menos ir de excursión en el bosque en medio de la noche." Suelta mi mano para poder mover ramas y quitarlas de en medio, limpiando el camino para mí. El aire esta frio, húmedo y sofocante, pero no es algo nuevo en Seattle. La luna esta mayormente oculta por las nubes, y Edward usa su linterna para iluminar el camino frente a nosotros."

No tengo idea de que estoy haciendo. Es obvio lo mucho que confió en Edward, siguiéndolo a la oscuridad del bosque sin cuestionarlo. No hay nadie más tan tarde esta noche. Espero que no tenga un lado Michael Myers secreto del que no este enterada. Y con suerte no haya un Michael Myers real escondido en el bosque…

La caminata no es terriblemente larga ni difícil. El suelo en su mayoría esta nivelado solo algunas ramas y raíces que nos detienen un poco, pero Edward las ilumina en el camino. Sostiene las ramas bajas y evita que me golpeen en el rostro. Eventualmente, puedo ver un resplandor de luces a través de los arboles, y el bosque se vuelve menos frondoso hasta que estamos llegando a un gran claro.

Inhalo con fuerza mientras somos bienvenidos por el horizonte de Seattle, cada edificación iluminada magníficamente en comparación con la oscuridad donde nos encontramos. El claro es alrededor de 30 metros cúbicos, con arboles bordeando cada lado, y se sumerge frente a nosotros en una profunda y basta colina. Es en esta colina donde los arboles se abren lo suficiente para ofrecernos esta maravillosa vista.

Edward apaga su linterna y la guarda en su bolsillo de la chaqueta. "¿Te gusta?" pregunta, viéndome. Yo asiento impresionada.

"¡Es increíble!" digo a borbotones. "Quiero decir, he ido al Parque Kerry, y ese lugar tiene una vista maravillosa… pero siempre hay _demasiadas_ personas alrededor." Hago una pausa para absorberlo todo. "Esto es maravilloso. ¿Cómo te enteraste de este lugar?"

"Mi papá lo encontró hace mucho tiempo," explica. "Trajo a mi mamá aquí. Ella me contó sobre este lugar hace muchos años y decidí venir a verlo. No creo que muchas personas sepan que esta aquí. Nunca hay nadie cuando vengo."

Empieza a extender la manta en el suelo mojado, y me apresuro a ayudarlo.

"Me sorprende que sea quien sea el dueño del parque no haya cortado los arboles," comento. "Si supieran que esto esta aquí atraería a más personas." Y luego el lugar perdería su encanto, justo como el parque Kerry. Pero no digo esto.

"Bueno… más vale que lo disfrutemos mientras dure." Edward se sienta en la manta y me extiende la mano, urgiéndome a que lo acompañe.

Su mano toma la mía, y soy jalada gentilmente hacia la manta a su lado. Me acurruco a su lado, agradecida por la calidez de su cuerpo.

"¿estas cómoda?" me pregunta.

"Si."

Nos sentamos en silencio por unos minutos, y es el tiempo suficiente que le toma a mi trasero adormecerse por el duro y frio suelo. Me alejo de Edward para poder recostarme, esperando que me haga compañía.

Lo hace.

Pone un brazo detrás de su cabeza como almohada, usando el otro para envolverlo alrededor de mis hombros y acercarme de nuevo. Me acurruco contra él, mi vista aun en la hermosa ciudad bajo nosotros.

"¿Vienes aquí muy seguido?" le pregunto.

"A veces. Es un buen lugar para despejar la mente."

Asiento, y después de unos cuantos segundos digo. "Estoy segura que ya sabes esto, pero estas haciendo que cualquier otro hombre sobre la tierra quede como un tonto en este momento."

Edward se ríe. "¿En serio?"

"Como si el presumido doctor no lo supiera ya," digo sarcásticamente.

"¿Todavía piensas que soy presumido?" arquea una ceja.

"Claro que si."

"Supongo que estas siendo justa," concede. "Quiero decir, tuviste una terrible cita con como se llame y luego en la misma noche te llevo a uno de los mejores lugares de Seattle. Y estas acurrucada conmigo, y probablemente pronto me estarás besando. Aunque dijiste que no habría besos por un tiempo. Así que supongo que cualquier hombre sería un _poco_ presumido."

Jadeo y pretendo sentirme ofendida, aunque no me molesto en alejarlo. Es muy cómodo. Se siente muy correcto

"Tu cabeza va a explotar algún día," me lamento. "Se pone cada vez más y más grande. Y para tu información, nunca planee besarte esta noche."

Me voltea a ver, sonriendo. "¿Esta noche?"

"No salgo con un chico y beso a otro en la misma noche," explico pacientemente.

"Entonces deja de salir con otros tipos y no tendremos ese problema," contrarresta, su tono ligero. Bromeando. Pero sus palabras están llenas de implicaciones, y entiendo completamente lo que esta pidiendo.

Me recuesto a su lado, en silencio por un momento. Luego finalmente encuentro mi voz.

"De acuerdo,"

Edward gira su cabeza hacia mí, curioso. "¿De acuerdo?"

"No saldré con otros hombres. No es como que haya alguien en el que este interesada. Pero _tampoco_ saldré contigo, aun."

Edward sonríe, sus ojos verdes reflejando las luces de Seattle. "¿Estas diciendo que no estas interesada en mí, Bella?"

"Noooo, para nada," digo burlándome. "Hago esto con todos los hombres a los que odio."

"Hmm. Tal vez eso sea lo que estas haciendo mal."

"Tienes razón. Debería irme probablemente." Me muevo para alejarme de él, pero su agarre se aprieta y me recuesta contra su pecho.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" me pregunta jugando, atrapándome contra su costado, y me rio.

"A ningún lado, al parecer,"

"Así es."

Nos relajamos por unos momentos, recostados casualmente, yo jugando con el cierre de su chaqueta.

"¿Me contarías sobre tu papá?" pregunto finalmente.

Edward frunce el ceño. "¿Qué te gustaría saber?"

"No lo se," le pregunto encogiéndome de hombros. "Es solo que escucho a todos hablar de él. ¿Es como tu?"

Piensa por un momento. "En realidad no. Es un buen cirujano," dice. "Realmente dedicado a su trabajo. El trabajo siempre ha sido una de sus prioridades más importantes."

"¿es agradable?" me pregunto.

Se encoge de hombros. "Creo que depende de a quien le preguntes."

"Te estoy preguntando a ti."

Se gira para verme de nuevo. "Si, creo que es agradable," dice con cuidado. "Pero es muy… particular."

Asiento entendiendo lo que quiere decir. Bueno creo que no entiendo _exactamente_, pero he conocido doctores que caen en la misma categoría. Son perfectamente agradables hasta que algo no sale como ellos querían. Me imagino que así debe de ser su papá.

Aclaro mi garganta y digo. "Después de que mis padres se divorciaron, solo veía a mi papa una o dos veces al año. Y una vez, cuando tenia dieciséis, hice un gran berrinche por tener que ir a visitarlo. Creo que realmente herí sus sentimientos y… no se… siempre me sentí mal al respecto." Giro la cabeza para encontrar a Edward viéndome, su atención completamente en mí. "No siento que lo conozca tan bien."

Edward asiente ligeramente. "Bueno vives más cerca ahora, al menos," dice. "Tienes la oportunidad de conocerlo."

"Si, es verdad."

"Yo en realidad viví en la misma casa que mi padre por dieciocho años y nunca fuimos unidos," ofrece.

"¿Es por el que te hiciste doctor?" pregunto.

"No. Mi mamá es la razón por la que me hice doctor."

Asiento, tratando de acercarme más. No hay un respiro de separación entre nosotros ahora. Después de un minuto, Edward quita su brazo de detrás de su cabeza y gentilmente quita el cabello de mi rostro, su roce como una suave caricia.

"Es por esto que me sigo molestando," eventualmente murmura, presionando sus labios contra mi frente. Dejo que mis ojos se cierren por un momento antes de alzar mi mano y tomar su rostro, atrayendo sus labios a los míos.

El contacto es lento al principio. Cuidadoso. Tierno. Pero progresa rápidamente, su lengua acariciando con entusiasmo la mía en el instante que mis labios se parten, nuestras caricias rápidamente haciéndose más insistentes. Muevo mi mano a su cabello, donde entrelazo mis dedos por sus cabellos suaves y tiro ligeramente.

Edward gime y empuja mi cuerpo hacia atrás con el suyo. No lo resisto. En cambio, lo traigo conmigo, su peso firme pero con cuidado mientras se balance sobre mi en el suelo. Nuestros besos se vuelven hambrientos y su mano viaja por mi costado, sus dedos acariciando, para finalmente parar en mi cadera.

Todo desaparece en este momento. No me preocupo por Alec o el peso de una relación fallida. No pienso en el tiempo que ha sido desperdiciado. En cambio, me concentro en la forma que Edward me hace sentir, su cuerpo cálido y firme mientras se presiona contra el mio, sus labios suaves y cuidadosos mientras buscan desesperadamente los míos.

La boca de Edward encuentra mi mandíbula. Mi cabeza se inclina hacia atrás mientras besa mi cuello, su mano astutamente deslizándose debajo de la tela de mi suéter. No lo detengo. _No puedo_ detenerlo.

Mi suéter es lentamente empujado hasta mi cuello, dejando mi pecho expuesto. Mi sostén negro sin nada especial a la vista. Es obvio que no aprendí nada desde mi primera experiencia topless con Edward, y dado que nunca soñé en llegar tan lejos con él tan pronto, nunca se me ocurrió usar algo más sexy. Parece que mi mente siempre esta buscando la comodidad.

Justo como ahora. Aquí, con Edward – con sus labios en mi piel – me siento cómoda. Su boca recorre un camino por mi pecho, acariciando y besando el volumen de mis senos. Me arqueo ligeramente, empujando mi cuerpo contra el suyo mientras enredo mis dedos en su cabello y lo traigo más cerca.

Edward besa mi pecho, mi estomago, despertando sentimientos y deseos que nunca había experimentado antes. Ni siquiera con Alec. Sufro por este hombre de una manera que nunca había pasado con nadie más. Incluso aquí, cerca de este parque donde el aire esta frio, el piso húmedo, y alguien podría escucharnos. Nada de estas cosas calman mi creciente deseo.

Sus labios chocan con lo míos de nuevo, su cálido cuerpo cubriendo el mio.

"Maldita sea me encanta besarte," gime, alejándose un poco para recuperar el aliento. Pero su boca nunca esta demasiado lejos de la mía, y estamos besándonos de nuevo casi instantáneamente.

Esto continua así por un par de minutos más. La erección de Edward se presiona contra mi casi dolorosamente, sin embargo lo tomo de sus caderas y lo forzó a estar más cerca. Nunca me empuja demasiado lejos, mi sostén permanece en su lugar, sus manos siempre donde pueda verlas. Eventualmente, nuestros besos disminuyen a ser suaves caricias. Edward acaricia mi cuello, luego mi nariz, y luego estamos compartiendo pequeñas sonrisas antes de besarme de nuevo, la suavidad de sus caricias apenas palpables, sin embargo definitivas en significado.

Rueda a mi lado y me lleva consigo manteniéndome cerca, tomando la manta extra y colocándola a mi alrededor. La tranquilidad del momento es un escueto contraste con el caos dentro de mi mente. Mis pensamientos corriendo a todas las direcciones, mi corazón sufriendo con cada posibilidad.

Me acurruco con Edward, disfrutando su calidez. Todo de repente es poco claro – cada pensamiento y plan que tengo esta siendo abrumado por este hombre a mi lado, y de repente no puedo ver la salida en este túnel de incertidumbre.


	11. Chapter 11

**Perdón de nuevo en la tardanza, espero que haya una semana en la que en verdad pueda subir un capitulo a tiempo. Pero espero que les guste, suceden cosas graciosas en este capitulo. Bueno sin más que agregar, los dejo para que disfruten el capitulo y nos leemos proximamente (DEJEN REVIEWS!)**

**FELIZ DÍA DEL AMOR Y LA AMITAD! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10 – Soy Suya<strong>

Estoy haciendo mis rondas cuando descubro que la enferma Sra. Beres se ha salido de su cama sin asistencia. Ella simplemente 'no pudo aguantarlo' y 'no podía encontrar el botón de llamada'. Esta en la cama con ella, pero tiene pobre visión y al final decidió tomar el asunto en sus propias manos.

Ahora apenas se sostiene, su intravenosa estirada por la habitación, sus pañales para personas mayores hasta sus tobillos mientras camina en un charco de su propia orina. La llevo de regreso a la cama, la limpio, le pongo un nuevo pañal, y le entrego el botón de llamada. Ella me agradece y se disculpa y yo me dirijo al pasillo en busca de toallas y suministros de limpieza. Podría llamar al conserje, pero a veces es más fácil el hacer las cosas por mi misma.

No escucho ruidos hasta que es muy tarde.

Deteniéndome frente a la puerta del almacén del conserje, abro la puerta de par en par sin pensarlo, solo para ser abordada por la visión de un trasero pálido y desnudo y un par de piernas extensamente abiertas. Me quedo congelada por cinco segundos horrorizada – lo suficiente para que Emmet voltee y me vea y lo suficiente para ver el rostro de la Dra. Hale asomarse sobre su hombro, ambos portando expresiones de alarma. Luego cierro la puerta de golpe y corro por el pasillo, como si hubiera visto al mismo diablo, buscando ansiosamente mi celular en mi bolsillo para poder decirle a Edward.

Porque claro que tenía la razón sobre esta mierda.

_¡Alerta roja! – Acabo de atrapar al enfermero M y Dra. H haciendo un tango vertical sobre las botellas de cloro_, le mando mensaje. No se porque no use sus nombres reales y simplemente dije 'sexo' – tal vez estoy tratando de preservar su dignidad en caso de que el sistema de seguridad secreto del hospital pueda interceptar nuestros mensajes. De cualquier forma, uno nunca puede ser demasiado cuidadoso.

Su respuesta tarda un momento, y estoy impaciente y emocionada por mi descubrimiento. Limpio la orina mientras espero y llamo al conserje para que venga a trapear.

Me escondo en el baño cuando siento mi celular vibrar.

_Aunque me encantaría comentar algo por tu elección de palabras en este momento… ¿es en serio?_

_¿Los osos cagan en el bosque?_

_Bella…_

_SI, ES ENSERIO._

_¿Qué paso?_

_Nada, salí corriendo. _

_¿Corriste?_

_Como si mi trasero estuviera quemándose. Fue horrible. _

_Pudiste al menos haber tomado una foto…_

_Eso es enfermizo. No quiero una foto del peludo trasero de Emmet en mi teléfono._

_Pudo haber servido como buen chantaje. _

Maldición. Tiene razón. Pero no hubo tiempo. Emmet seguramente me hubiera tacleado si me veía luchando con los botones de mi teléfono. Se con toda seguridad que no se hubiera quedado ahí parado y posado.

_Solo saber esto puede ser buen chantaje, _contesto.

_Cierto. Siento que tuvieras que ver eso. _

_Tú, yo y ambos. _

-x-x-

No es sorprendente que Emmet camina a la estación de enfermeras como si nada hubiera pasado. Actúa completamente natural excepto por el hecho que no establece contacto visual conmigo. O que ni siquiera me habla.

Estoy ansiosa por decir algo, pero siento que es un tema que es mejor hablarlo en privado, a pesar de que el _acto_ termino siendo todo _menos_ privado. Siento que la imagen de su trasero ha sido quemada en mis ojos. Cada vez que cierro los ojos, es todo lo que veo.

Han pasado casi cuatro días desde que vi a Edward. Desde nuestra noche en el parque. Nos quedamos ahí por casi una hora, solo hablando y besándonos y disfrutando la hermosa vista. Con cada dulce caricia, con cada detalle compartido, estaba cayendo solo un poco más profundo.

Y eso me asusta.

No estaba manteniendo mi distancia a propósito. Pase la mayor parte del domingo terminando de desempacar, y luego el lunes fui a sacar mi licencia de Washington y la etiqueta de mi auto. El lunes por la noche, ayude a Alice a colgar algunas pinturas que había comprado. Tomamos vino y comimos nachos, y luego Irina se dio una vuelta más tarde y hablamos sobre su montaje con Peter. Alice admitió que había captado lo que Irina planeaba y fue por eso que dejo de discutir, lo que no me sorprendió. Después de quedar un poco ebria y relajada, lograron que admitiera que había besado a Edward la misma noche de la terrible cita. Luego compartieron historias sobre algunas horribles citas que tuvieron, y eventualmente confesé que habían pasado años desde que mi cuerpo había visto algo de acción.

Ahí fue cuando la noche _realmente_ despego.

Irina insistió en que la siguiera hasta su auto, solo para abrir su cajuela y revelar un auto repleto hasta el tope de consoladores. Bueno, no consoladores exactamente, tenía vibradores, bolas anales, lociones con esencia y crema comestible. Es como si ella estuviera conduciendo por ahí con la sex shop más pequeña del mundo en su cajuela, y yo estaba asombrada.

"No es tan bueno como el sexo," dijo Irina mientras me entregaba uno de sus juguetes. "pero maldición es una buena alternativa."

Alice solo soltaba _oohs_ y _aahs_ mientras veía todo. Por más ebria que estuviera, aun así encontré la decencia de sonrojarme con solo sostener un consolador gigante morado en medio del estacionamiento del apartamento de Alice.

"¿Por todos los cielos que haces con todo esto?" le pregunte, regresándole el juguete.

"Los vendo," dice simplemente.

"¿Vendes consoladores?"

"Bueno no _solo_ consoladores," me corrige. "Pero si. Hago fiestas de Pasión." Por mi expresión dudosa agrega, "¡Es divertido! Y me dan descuento por todo lo que compro. Así que puedo venderte algo a un mejor precio."

"¿Puedes venderme a _mi_ algo con un precio más bajo?" Alice pregunta esperanzada.

"Por supuesto, chica. ¿Qué quieres?"

"Tal vez deberíamos llevar todo esto adentro," digo cautelosa.

"No hay nadie alrededor, Bella," Alice discute. "Diablos, es _mi _apartamento y ni siquiera yo estoy avergonzada. Ahora deja de ser una mojigata y escoge un consolador."

Lanzo una mirada desagradable en su dirección.

"En serio. Deberíamos llevar esto adentro," trato de nuevo, viendo a mi alrededor nerviosa.

"Toma, prueba esto," dice Irina, ignorando mis protestas mientras estira una pequeña paleta en mi rostro. Inmediatamente me inclino hacia atrás mientras trata de meter la cosa en mi boca. En realidad logra tocar mis labios con la punta, antes de mostrarme firme en mi decisión.

"¡Hey, hey, hey! No voy a meter ninguno de tus misteriosos juguetes sexuales en mi boca a menos que vayamos adentro," digo en voz alta, causando que Alice suspire y ponga su juguete dentro de la cajuela. Yo veo a Irina. "Y solo para que sepas, estas actuando demasiado como Peter en este momento."

Irina luce claramente ofendida. Cierra la caja de sus juguetes y me voltea a ver.

"Retira lo dicho," dice amenazadora.

"No."

"Retira lo dicho o le daré a Peter tu numero de teléfono."

"¿Es en serio? Yo solo… _¡de acuerdo!_ ¡Ugh! Retiro lo dicho," bufo.

Pero consigo lo que quiero. Toma su caja de la cajuela y nos vamos para adentro, donde pone en completa visibilidad cada juguete en la mesa de la cocina de Alice y explica su propósito. Eventualmente si probé la pequeña muestra, solo para que me dijeran después que es una loción comestible que adormece tu garganta para no tener el reflejo del vomito. Cuando pregunto para que demonios lo necesitaría – o más importante _para quien_, - ella y Alice solo intercambian miradas de complicidad.

No voy a mentir y decir que Edward no pasó por mi mente. Pensar en adormecer mi garganta para poder hacer sexo oral profundo a alguien hace que me pregunte que tan grande es su paquete, y si la crema será incluso necesaria. Porque honestamente… es bien parecido, tiene una gran personalidad, y es un doctor. Un muy buen partido para aquellos que no odian naturalmente a los doctores, así que debe haber _algún_ defecto, ¿cierto?

Aunque ciertamente no se sentía pequeño presionado contra mi muslo… pero ahora no es momento de dejar a mi mente divagar hacia _esa_ dirección.

"Toma," dice Irina, entregándome un vibrador. "Este es el conejo. Un clásico. Vas a _amarlo¸_ Bella. Lo prometo. ¡Oh, _espera_!" Saca otro vibrador ligeramente más ancho y grande. "Olvida eso. El Monarca mágico es lo que necesitas. Hazlo en grande o vete a casa," dice, encendiéndolo. Pequeñas perlas en la cabeza del 'pene' empiezan a girar y la punta completa empieza a moverse en círculos como un gusano o algo así. Era un poco repulsivo a la vista, pero extrañamente, estaba un poco excitada.

Eso debe ser la literal falta de joder. Sorprendentemente necesito de poca persuasión, y antes de darme cuenta, era la orgullosa dueña de mi primer vibrador en forma de pene.

No lo he usado todavía, pero Irina dice que es la respuesta de los sueños de toda mujer soltera. Está ahora guardado en mi cajón de la ropa interior, viéndome cada vez que voy por un par de bragas limpias.

Edward regresa al trabajo el martes, y para mi sorpresa, tiene que trabajar el turno de noche. Me explica esto después cuando hablamos un momento por teléfono.

"Nadie _quiere_ trabajar el turno de noche," dice. "Así que debemos tomar turnos. Tiene que haber un doctor de urgencias en el hospital todo el tiempo."

"¿Quién fue la ultima vez?"

"El Dr. Martin. Esta trabajando doble turno ahora."

"¿Entonces si siempre hay un doctor ahí, estas de guardia en tus días libres?"

Recuerdo que nunca ha sido llamado en ninguna de nuestras citas o en el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos. No había pensado mucho al respecto antes, pero parece algo raro considerando su profesión.

"Nop," dice felizmente. "Solo estoy de guardia cuando estoy en el hospital. Ser doctor de urgencias tiene sus desventajas, pero déjame decirte… definitivamente no me arrepiento de no ser llamado en medio de la noche."

Pero significa que tiene que trabajar turnos nocturnos, lo que significa que no lo he visto por varios días. Pero para compensarlo, nos mandamos mensajes seguido. Empezó de forma casual, con un mensaje aquí y allá, hasta que eventualmente estábamos coqueteando por mensajes durante el día. Me manda un mensaje de buenas noches todas las noches – aunque ya este dormida – y hace mi estomago revolotear cada vez.

Al final del turno, Emmet se escapa antes de tener oportunidad de hablar con él. No me sorprende. Usualmente me pregunta si necesito ayuda con algo, pero obviamente el pequeño escandalo que visualice cambia las cosas. Trato llamarlo, pero no contesta. De nuevo, no me sorprende.

Miro mi reloj al salir. Siete treinta. Edward no va a empezar hasta dentro de dos horas y media más, y su turno va a terminar mucho antes de que yo entre.

Cuatro días y ya lo extraño.

Esto no esta bien.

-x-x-

La semana se me hace eterna. Finalmente puedo ver a la Dra. Ellis de cerca cuando se da una vuelta para checar a alguno de sus pacientes. Es alta, con una larga cabellera ondulada y pelirroja y tiene la piel perfecta. Incluso usa tacones.

Es mas o menos perfecta – alta, hermosa y femenina – y la odio por eso.

Es extraño que me sienta de esta manera. No _quiero_ odiarla, pero es algo completamente involuntario. No puedo evitarlo. Pero luego la sorprendo sonriéndole a Aro y, si, es agradable y la odio.

No tengo idea si ella si quiera sabe que hablo con Edward. Ella no me saluda, pero tampoco yo hago caso de su presencia. Pero de nuevo, siempre es posible que ella sepa pero simplemente no le importe.

Se va antes de que pueda descubrir algo.

El martes en la mañana – más de una semana después de mi noche con Edward – me transfieren a otro piso. Es algo normal en el hospital el que manden enfermeras de otro piso cuando están cortos de personal. Nunca nadie quiere hacerlo, pero nadie tiene el lujo de escoger cuando ir. Hoy, es mi turno.

Aparte de un texto ocasional, no he hablado con Edward en varios días. Pero me entero que esta trabajando hoy cuando escucho a una de las enfermeras decir que lo acaba de llamar. Solo escuchar su nombre me pone nerviosa, y saber que él esta aquí hace que mi trabajo de repente sea más agradable.

Paso mi tiempo, callada y manteniéndome ocupada. Y es cuando lo veo. Mientras salgo de la habitación de mi paciente, lo espió sentado en la estación de enfermeras, un historial abierto frente a él mientras habla con otro doctor. No estoy lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar que esta diciendo, y me doy cuenta que no importa mientras dicho doctor no tenga piernas largas, cabello brilloso y un escote para cogerse.

Camino más lento por el pasillo, no estoy segura si quiero ser vista aun. Ha pasado más de una semana desde que lo vi y por un momento, solo quiero observar. Esta usando un uniforme azul cubierto por su bata blanca, y recién se me ocurre lo sexy que es que siempre escoja la comodidad del uniforme sobre el traje pretencioso o ropa de vestir. También esta usando sus lentes de nuevo, pero no lo hacen ver ñoño.

Bueno tal vez un poco. Pero son lindos. Atractivos. Y extrañamente súper sexy.

Tal vez hay algo malo conmigo. Nunca pensé que seria el tipo de chica que se excitaría por ver a un tipo con lentes. Me había rendido y usado mi Monarca – lo que me llevo a una divertida, excitante noche aunque sola – pero ver a Edward me hace sentirme virgen de nuevo, y me muevo incomoda donde estoy parada mientras me pregunto, de nuevo, lo grande que es su paquete.

Dios, soy _tan_ inapropiada. Este es sin lugar a dudas el peor tiempo y lugar para estar imaginando el paquete de un compañero de trabajo.

Eventualmente, deja de hablar con el otro doctor y empieza a hojear el historial. Decidida a divertirme un poco, camino a la estación hasta que estoy parada justo enfrente de él, el mostrador la única separación entre nosotros. No me ve por al menos treinta segundos, y yo solo estoy parada ahí, esperando pacientemente y posiblemente viéndome como una acosadora mientras lo miro fijamente.

Cuando veo otra enfermera viéndome extrañada, decido aclarar mi garganta y acelerar las cosas.

"Ahem."

Edward mira hacia arriba ligeramente y luego vuelve a subir la mirada. Luego su rostro se rompe en una de las sonrisas que te quitan el aliento, y mis adentros se convierten en gelatina al instante.

Soy una inútil.

"Hola," dice. "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

"Trabajando," contesto. "Aparentemente fui exiliada del cuarto piso por el día de hoy."

"¿Desterrada al segundo piso?"

"Algo así," Sonríe, y observo sus lentes mientras me pregunto si debería decir algo. Se puso todo tímido conmigo la última vez y se los quito, lo que es ridículo.

Pero parece que no puedo evitarlo. "Tus lentes son muy lindos."

Hace una mueca antes de tomarlos y quitárselos, justo como imagine que lo haría. "Si, odio usarlos."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque luzco ridículo con lentes, para empezar."

Frunzo el ceño. "Acabo de decir que luces _lindo_, no ridículo."

"¿Qué, lindo en el tipo de niño en _A Christmas Story_?" pregunta escéptico.

Pongo los ojos en blanco dramáticamente y me muevo del otro lado del mostrado para sentarme junto a él. "Solo son lentes, Edward. Todos los chicos geniales los están usando ahora. Bueno, los chicos geniales inteligentes."

Él bufa.

"¿Puedes ver sin ellos?" pregunto.

"Puedo sobrevivir," contesta. "Solo que no puedo leer nada en los historiales. Y se supone que no debo conducir sin ellos," dice tímidamente.

"¿No usas lentes de contacto?" pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Usualmente."

"¿Y…?"

"Y… necesito ir a comprar más," admite. "Trabajar en las noches me ha hecho un vago."

"¿Quieres decir más de lo usual?"

Escondiendo una sonrisa, levanta el frente del historial que ha estado leyendo para revelar el nombre. "¿Alguna posibilidad de que estés cuidando del Sr. Lowery?" pregunta mientras se pone sus lentes de nuevo.

"Hoy es tu día de suerte," digo con aire de suficiencia. "Porque justo ahora, el Sr. Lowery tiene a la mejor enfermera del mundo."

"¿con que si?" dice, divertido. Deja que el frente del historial caiga en la mesa y se levanta. "¿Te molestaría hacer rondas conmigo, mejor enfermera del mundo?"

"A la mejor enfermera del mundo le _encantaría_ hacer rondas contigo."

Me levanto y lo sigo por el corredor, dando una rápida vuelta dentro de la habitación del Sr. Lowery. Me sorprendo un poco cuando Edward saluda al paciente con entusiasmo por su primer nombre, Jared, y la conducta del paciente se aviva mientras él lo saluda de la misma forma.

El Sr. Lowery es un paciente con el que es fácil relacionarse, siempre haciendo bromas, y es extremadamente amable con el personal y nunca se queja. Es un veterano de la Guerra de Vietnam expuesto al agente naranja y ahora tiene deficiencia renal como resultado, y ha estado bajo hemodiálisis por los pasados cuatro meses. Mientras que el lugar usual para los pacientes de diálisis es donde normalmente trabajo – por el hecho que las hemodiálisis se hacen justo al final del pasillo – el Sr. Lowery fue admitido con dolores en el pecho y subsecuentemente puesto en la unidad cardiovascular.

"¡Ahí esta el hombre del momento!" Lowery contesta. "¿Has decidido unirte al resto del mundo, ya veo? ¿Que te de un poco de sol?"

"Lo poco de sol que hay en Seattle," Edward aclara. "¿Como te has sentido?"

"¡Maravillosamente! Es difícil no hacerlo cuando tienes a la enfermera más bonita del hospital cuidándote," dice el Sr. Lowery, guiñándome un ojo, y Edward sonríe.

"¿Qué te he dicho de tener favoritas?"

"Pff," el Sr. Lowery hace un gesto despectivo.

"Voy a hacer que te inclines hacia adelante un poco para poder escucharte," Edward dice mientras toma el estetoscopio de su cuello. Lo pone en la espalda del Sr. Lowery y le dice que respire profundo, y yo me quedo parada en el fondo, solo observando.

Cuando Edward termina, coloca el estetoscopio alrededor de su cuello de nuevo. "¿No tienes dolor en el pecho?"

"Nop. Mucho mejor," dice el Sr. Lowery con una sonrisa. "¿Crees que pueda irme a casa hoy?"

"¿Has encontrado ya un doctor regular?"

"¿Has abierto ya tu propio consultorio?"

"No."

"Creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta a esa pregunta, Edward."

"No planeo abrir un consultorio por el momento, Jared," dice Edward severamente. "Y necesitas ver un doctor regular."

"Veo a un doctor regular."

"Venir a un hospital no cuenta. Eso es lo que estamos tratando de _prevenir_:"

"¿Tratas de deshacerte de mi?" El Sr. Lowery se inclina, buscándome. "A Bella le gusta tenerme por aquí. ¿Verdad, Bella?"

"Claro que si, Sr. Lowery," le digo con una sonrisa. "Pero también me gusta que este _sano_."

"¡Estoy sano! No he comido ni una sola rebanada de tocino en _meses_. ¿Sabes lo que es eso?"

"Estoy segura que es terrible," digo riéndome, luego bajo la mirada tímidamente cuando me doy cuenta que Edward me esta viendo. Un momento después regresa su atención al Sr. Lowery.

"Tengo que ver tus demás análisis, pero creo que probablemente será hasta mañana que podrás irte," dice. "Trata de no espantar a Bella con tu coqueteo."

"Ah, ella es una buena jugadora," el Sr. Lowery protesta, y Edward sonríe antes de girarse para irse. Estoy a punto de seguirlo cuando el Sr. Lowery me llama. "Bella, ¿crees que puedas desengancharme para que pueda ir al baño un momento? ¡Creo que hoy será mi día de suerte!"

Edward me ve una última vez antes de salir de la habitación, y yo camino hacia la válvula intravenosa del Sr. Lowery y la desconecto de la pared. "Sabes que tienes que empujar esto al baño," digo, regañándolo ligeramente. "Aun no voy a quitarte la intravenosa."

"Ah, bueno, al menos valió la pena intentarlo," dice el Sr. Lowery mientras se mueve lentamente para levantarse. Una vez que esta sentando en el borde, se queda ahí por un segundo.

"¿Así que, que sucede contigo y Edward?" finalmente pregunta, sorprendiéndome.

"¿Qué quiere decir?"

"Vi la forma en que se miraban."

Muevo mi cabeza, estirando mi mano para ayudarlo. "No sé de que esta hablando."

"Cuando empezaste a reír pensé que tendría que hacer volteretas desnudo para atraer su atención de nuevo," dice, levantándose lentamente. "No que fuera a estar dispuesto a ver eso, claro. Pero no hay nada como una buena voltereta para llamar la atención de alguien." Toma el tubo de la intravenosa y empieza a empujarlo con el.

"¿Esta celoso, Sr. Lowery?" bromeo.

Se mueve lentamente hacia el baño, las viejas llantas del tubo moviéndose ruidosamente por el piso.

"Absolutamente," contesta.

-x-x-

Miércoles en la mañana, y estoy de regreso en mi piso regular. Emmet esta trabajando e intento de nuevo el tratar de sacarle algo de información, pero no cede. Ahora solo pretende que no sabe de qué estoy hablando – como si hubiera alucinado todo. Como si solo al ignorarlo lo suficiente, desaparecería.

Negación, negación, negación.

Molestar a Emmet no ha perdido su encanto aun, pero decidido dejarlo por el momento. Funciona mejor en dosis pequeñas. Estoy parada junto al mostrador de la estación de enfermeras buscando un historial para poner una orden cuando alguien se detiene a mi lado.

Me volteo para encontrar a un hombre con cabello corto color café y ojos grisáceos. Tiene buenos músculos, pero no exagerados, y esta usando un uniforme rojo con una caminadora decorada con cinta adhesiva contra el mostrador. Me sonríe.

"Hola. ¿Tu eres Bella?" pregunta.

Es bien parecido. No voy a mentir. Pero al parecer no es mi tipo, porque no siento la misma atracción que cuando veo a Edward.

Algo de mi cabello se ha salido de mi agarre y lo paso detrás de mi oreja. "Si," contesto.

"Soy Garrett de Terapia Física. Iba a llevar a caminar a la Sra. Green," dice. "¿Esta bien para levantarse de la cama?"

"Oh…um, si. Ésta bien." Mi respuesta suena un poco incomoda. El me sonríe.

"Debes de ser nueva," dice

"Bueno he estado aquí un poco más de mes y medio;" señalo. "Pero si, aun soy bastante nueva."

"Ya veo. Bueno yo trabajo en el centro de rehabilitación. A veces vengo aquí medio tiempo."

"Oh, de acuerdo," contesto, regresando su sonrisa con una pequeña por mi parte. Empecé a voltearme para regresar al historial que estaba viendo, pero su voz llama mi atención de nuevo.

"¿Te esta gustando hasta ahora?"

Lo miro de reojo. "Si, esta bien."

"¿Honestamente?" me mira escéptico, y me rio.

"Si, honestamente. ¿Por qué no habría de gustarme?"

"Por ninguna razón," dice con una sonrisa. "¿Dónde trabajabas antes?"

Nuestra conversación continua de este modo, el haciéndome simples preguntas y yo contestando. Es agradable. Coqueto, incluso. Y no lo ahuyento, por que es fácil el conversar con él y a veces algo de inocente coqueteo es bueno para el alma. Para mi alma, al menos, es inofensiva.

Eventualmente toma su andadera y camina al final del pasillo. Aun estoy sonriendo ligeramente cuando regreso a mi historial, y luego miro hacia arriba para descubrir a Edward sentado en una mesa.

No me esta viendo. Su mano esta en su cabello, rascándose la cabeza, y luce cansado. Y no me esta viendo.

Esto tiene que ser a propósito. Estoy parada a plena vista, así que seguramente me vio cuando entro a la estación de enfermeras. Él normalmente me hablaría – me diría algo cuando llega, o trataría de llamar mi atención cuando piensa que estoy viéndolo. Esto parece fuera de lugar, y no puedo evitar sospechar que tiene algo que ver con el lindo terapeuta físico con el que estaba hablando hace unos momentos.

Me pregunto si lo que hice esta mal, pero no puedo ver el daño. Solo fue una conversación. Estaba siendo amistosa. El tipo era lindo, pero ¿eso no lo hace menos apropiado, verdad? Un hombre es un hombre. De cualquier manera no me sentí atraída por él, así que su apariencia es irrelevante. Y de todas formas, Edward y yo no estamos saliendo, así que no veo porque habría de importar. Y tal vez no importa. Tal vez solo estoy siendo paranoica.

Tomo el historial y camino alrededor del mostrador, sentándome frente a Edward. El levanta la mirada y sonríe tenso, pero eso es todo. No hay sonrisas que quitan el aliento hoy.

"Hola," digo rápidamente. "¿Cómo estas?"

Parece una pregunta tan genérica, pero en verdad no que más decir para empezar la conversación. Todo se siente tenso ahora.

"Bien," contesta, frotando bajo sus ojos e inmediatamente volviendo a su historial.

Y eso es todo.

Lo observo por un momento, preguntándome si realmente tengo algo que ver con su repentino cambio de conducta. No todo es sobre mí, después de todo. Tal vez es algo más.

"¿Estas bien?" presiono.

"¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?" su tono es sarcástico y cortado, su respuesta un poco extraña. Suspiro en frustración. Si quisiera lidiar con este tipo de inseguridad habría saltado sobre él hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez un acoston lo haría valer la pena.

"Porque estas prácticamente ignorándome," señalo.

Edward levanta la mirada, ceño fruncido. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no estoy dedicándote toda mi atención en este momento? ¿Estoy hablando contigo, que no?"

"¿Estas molesto conmigo?" pregunto incrédula.

"¿Hay alguna razón para estar molesto?"

"No. Pero estas actuando un poco infantil."

Edward solo suspira y se levanta. "Tengo que trabajar, Bella," dice despectivamente, alejándose. Puedo sentir mi enojo burbujeando mientras lo veo alejándose por el corredor porque no tiene _ningún_ _derecho_ de estar enojado conmigo por algo. No he sido más que honesta con él todo este tiempo, y deje perfectamente claro que no estamos saliendo.

Y aunque estuviéramos saliendo, ¿significa que tengo prohibido hablar con otro hombre? Puede que me haya reído un poco, pero maldición ¿una chica no puede reírse sin que le apliquen la ley del hielo?

Empiezo a tener flashbacks de mi relación con Alec, no es una experiencia placentera.

Considero seguir a Edward para poder confrontarlo en el corredor, pero no tengo la oportunidad. Un delgado, calvo doctor con una enorme nariz se aleja de la estación de enfermeras y conmovedoramente llama, "Necesito que una enfermera me acompañe a la habitación de la Sra. Austin." Su voz es pretenciosa, y no espera a que nadie responda o reconozca que lo haya escuchado.

La Sra. Austin es mi paciente. Pongo los ojos en blancos y me giro hacia Emmet, quien esta sentado en la computadora a unos pasos de distancia.

"¿Quién es ese?" susurro.

"El Dr. Byers," Emmet contesta, viéndome a los ojos. "Es un imbécil, así que no llores ni nada de esa mierda si te hace sentir una estúpida. Se como pueden ser ustedes las mujeres."

"Cállate, idiota," siseo, moviéndome para seguir al doctor al final del corredor.

"Yo también te quiero, Pockets," escucho a Emmet decir, y muevo la cabeza y lo ignoro mientras desaparezco dentro de la habitación del paciente. El Dr. Byers ya esta hablando con ella, ignorándome completamente cuando entro.

"Vamos a necesitar una tomografía de su cabeza," termina, sin siquiera verme. "Necesito ver los resultados lo más pronto posible."

"De acuerdo," contesto, y camina rápidamente fuera de la habitación. Pongo los ojos en blanco mientras me pregunto porque necesito si quiera hacer rondas con él y regreso a la estación de enfermeras. Edward aun no ha regresado, y Jessica no esta en ningún lugar. Ha estado quien sabe donde por al menos veinte minutos. Me siento en su lugar y ordeno la tomografía.

El Dr. Byers empieza a gritar órdenes de laboratorio y chequeos que necesita y reclama que no están en el historial. Sé que están ahí, porque las vi antes, pero las imprimo sin alegar. Luego empieza a quejarse que sus ingresos y egresos no están grabados correctamente, y que la presión del paciente estuvo baja a la mitad de la noche, que si porque nadie lo llamo. Le explico lo más calmadamente posible que no fue durante mi turno y acuerdo reportar el incidente con la enfermera que me dio el reporte esta mañana.

El técnico de tomografías me habla poco después y me pregunta si la Sra. Austin va a recibir su hemodiálisis pronto, porque su creatinina es muy alta para recibir una tomografía de contraste. Pero ella no es paciente de hemodiálisis. De mala gana le paso el mensaje al Dr. Byers.

"¿No acabas de hacer rondas conmigo?" pregunta, obviamente molesto. Edward acaba de tomar de nuevo su lugar al otro lado de la estación de enfermeras, me quiero desvanecer y morir. Odio ser degradada, especialmente frente a él.

"No recuerdo que dijera algo sobre su creatinina, Señor."

"_Dije _que estaba al tanto de su nivel de creatinina y que íbamos a hacerla de todas formas."

"De acuerdo, es bienvenido para explicarle eso al radiólogo, porque se niega a hacerla. ¿Quiere que lo contacte por teléfono por usted?" trato de quitar el borde de mi voz, pero juzgando por la mirada letal que el Dr. Byers me lanza, no estoy segura de haberlo logrado.

"¿Por qué diablos necesitaría explicárselo a él? _Ordene_ el análisis y va a tener la diálisis mañana."

Me quedo parada ahí por un momento, preguntándome si me perdí algo. Puedo sentir los ojos de Edward sobre mí y lo odio. Finalmente, digo, "Pero ni siquiera tiene un acceso para diálisis…"

Todo pasa tan rápido que apenas lo veo venir. El Dr. Byers se gira hacía mi molesto, lanzando el historial al aire a gran velocidad. Gira y golpea mi pierna – no lo suficiente para que duela, pero suficiente para asustarme – antes de chocar contra el estante de historiales y explotar en millones de papeles.

Maldición, eso va a ser molesto de organizar.

El Dr. Byers esta de pie y frente a mí antes de que pueda siquiera reaccionar, su rostro en un alarmante tono rojo mientras me grita. Es alto, y esta demasiado cerca, y honestamente me siento un poco asustada mientras doy un paso hacía atrás y trato de poner algo de espacio entre nosotros. Esta hablando sobre como él es un doctor y yo la enfermera y como este es _su_ paciente, no mio, y de repente Edward esta entre nosotros, creando una pared protectora entre yo y la ira calva que esta amenazando mi vida en este momento. Le esta diciendo al Dr. Byers que no va a continuar hablándome de esta forma, y el Dr. Byers esta aun gritando enojado, su ira fuera de lugar ahora dirigida a Edward.

Un grupo ha surgido. Kate, la jefa de enfermeras, ha corrido hasta la estación de enfermeras para ver que esta pasando. Emmet se ha metido y envuelto un brazo a mí alrededor, alejándome de la violencia potencial. Garrett esta parado con la Sra. Green, que esta recargada en su andadera en el corredor, y ambos ven con los ojos abiertos toda la escena. Jessica tiene su boca abierta y esta prácticamente salivando por la escena, y quiero arrancar sus pequeños ojos brillantes.

Tan pronto Edward se da cuenta que estoy lejos del peligro, se aleja del Dr. Byers, claramente sin la intención de empezar una pelea. El Dr. Byers se ve como si acabara de ganar una pequeña victoria cuando Edward se aleja, su horrible rostro lentamente regresando a un color más normal.

Kate esta tratando de razonar con el Dr. Byers, pero no escucha nada al respecto. Se aleja de la estación de enfermeras, demandando que lo llamen cuando el historial este puesto en su lugar.

Imbécil.

Kate llama al supervisor de enfermería y se queja por unos cuantos minutos, luego cuelga para ir a encontrarme. "Lo vamos a reportar," dice molesta, como un hecho, y lo único que puedo pensar es en asentir.

Edward ha retomado su asiento, aun sin mirarme, y él y Emmet están hablando. Aun debe de estar molesto conmigo. Hubiera hecho lo que hizo por cualquiera.

Humillación, enojo, y tristeza me abruman y camino al final del pasillo, buscando un lugar callado para aclarar mi mente. Desaparezco dentro del armario de blancos, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de mi pecho y reteniendo un torrente de lágrimas inesperado. Suspiro agravada cuando escucho la manija de la puerta moviéndose, pero luego Edward entra un segundo después.

Su rostro moldeado en preocupación. "¿Estas bien?" pregunta, rápidamente acercándose. Muevo mi cabeza negando y me giro alejándome de él, tratando de esconder mis traicioneros ojos húmedos. "¿Te golpeo el historial? ¿Estas herida?"

"No," escupo. "No estoy herida."

"Dios, Bella, lo siento. Él estuvo fuera de lugar. ¿Vas a reportarlo verdad?"

Me encojo de hombros. Si planeo reportarlo, solo no quiero darle la satisfacción a Edward de saberlo. Estoy siendo una perra. Pero estoy enojada, por más irracional que sea.

Odio a los doctores. Incluso aquellos con hermosos ojos verdes que se sienten inseguros con sus lindos lentes.

"Bella, mírame." Edward anida mi mejilla con su mano, girando mi rostro hacia él. Su cuerpo esta cerca del mio, la piel de su mano cálida. "Háblame," dice.

"No." Trato de alejarme de él, pero aprieta su agarre.

"No iré a ningún lado hasta que hablemos."

Suspiro, y luego mi filtro verbal explota. "¿Por qué demonios estas enojado conmigo solo porque hable con otro tipo?" pregunto "¿No tengo permitido hablar con nadie ahora? He sido completamente honesta contigo. Te he dicho como me siento, para lo que estoy lista. Y ahora _tu_ no estas siendo honesto _conmigo_."

"¿_Yo_ no estoy siendo honesto?" Edward pregunta incrédulo. "Maldición, Bella. No he sido más que honesto aquí. Nada más que paciente. Te he dicho todo lo que quiero, pero tu sigues ahí tratando de resistir todo lo que _sabes_ que esta bien. No tengo ningún tipo de _derecho_ sobre ti porque no me dejas. No hay nada que te detenga de salir huyendo con otro hombre."

"No estoy huyendo," alejo. "Y no te estoy forzando a que me esperes. No tienes por qué ser miserable solo porque necesito un poco de tiempo para poder arreglar toda mi mierda."

Mis propias palabras me duelen, pero son verdad. No quiero que sea miserable. Pero en retrospectiva, puedo claramente imaginarme a mi misma lanzándome a sus brazos, olvidando todas mis indecisiones, si evita que lo pierda.

La claridad de la revelación es aterradora. Edward tiene todo el poder aquí. Si se aleja, lo sigo. Si espera por mi, sanare. Seré capaz de superar mi fallida relación con la mente clara y un nuevo comienzo. Nunca habrá dudas sobre si Edward es solo una distracción, un hombre que estoy usando para superar mi pasado fallido. No se siente así para mí, ¿pero puedo saberlo con seguridad? Todo es tan intenso. Mis sentimientos por él son intensos, y no puedo distinguir cual es el inicio o el final de lo que significa.

De cualquier forma, soy suya.

"¿Qué?" pregunta sarcásticamente, sacándome de mis pensamientos. "¿Por qué un acostón sin sentido es más importante?"

Lo miro sorprendida, mis ojos cuestionantes.

"Dios, Bella." Sus labios se presionan contra mi frente. Esta tan cerca, tan cálido. Yo solo me muevo un poco más cerca. "¿Qué tan estúpido crees que soy?"

Antes de que pueda contestar, toma mi rostro y lo lleva al suyo bruscamente, chocando sus labios con los míos. Tan pronto mis labios se abren, su lengua abre camino, invadiendo cada centímetro. Enredo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo traigo más cerca, y sus dedos se enredan en mi cabello para mantenerme ahí.

El beso no es dulce o tierno. Es vigoroso, hambriento, y nos devoramos.

Y soy suya.


	12. Chapter 12

**HOLA! espero que la hayan pasado muy bien en este San Valentín y que este fin hayan disfrutado su tiempo libre aquellas personas que trabajan y estudian! :) Esta semana fui my feliz porque actualizaron 2 de mis historias favoritas, una que llevo siguiendo hace 3 años y que al fin va a terminar asi que ya se han de imaginar que me tiene de nervios el final, se llama 'Sin Daños a Terceros' de TlalGalaxia y es de Harry Potter! y otra que estoy siguiendo desde hace casi un año, y que esta inspirada en 'La boda de mi mejor amigo' se llama 'Pinky Swear' es en inglés y esa si es Twilight! **

**Bueno sin nada más que agregar, les dejo el siguiente capitulo! ya las cosas se estan poniendo cada vez mejor! y espero que les guste y no olviden dejar su REVIEW! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11 – La zorra esta suelta<strong>

Estoy dando la vuelta en la esquina del supermercado cuando mi carrito de víveres choca con otro. El ruido del choque del metal resonó hasta en las cajas de cereal, y miro hacia arriba sorprendida de ver a nada más y nada menos que a la Dra. Hale guiando el otro carro, hermosa y elegante en sus tacones mientras compra Pop-Tarts y avena baja en azúcar. Su celular sostenido entre su barbilla y su hombro.

"Mierda," exclama, viéndome con los ojos abiertos. "Mira, tengo que irme. Te llamo más tarde." Termina la llamada y guarda su celular en su bolso, y de repente toda su atención esta sobre mí. No tendría tiempo de correr ni aunque quisiera. "Vaya, vaya, vaya pero si es la pequeña protegida de Emmet," dice lentamente.

Me erizo por sus palabras y trato de recordar que Emmet me cae bien, así que en realidad no debería ser un insulto. Pero en serio… ¿La protegida de Emmet? Tuve dos semanas de orientación con él, y él estuvo convenientemente ausente la mayoría del tiempo.

Probablemente había muchos _closets_ que requerían de sus servicios después de todo.

Dios santo, apenas puedo verla a los ojos ahora.

"Creo que eso depende de a quién le preguntes," digo con dulzura, tratando de pasar a su lado. Gracias al cielo, solo la he visto un par de veces desde el vergonzoso encuentro, y no nos hemos visto forzadas a hablar la una con la otra. Pero ahora es una historia diferente, ella deliberadamente se pone en mi camino, acorralándome en el pasillo de cereales del supermercado.

Me esta viendo fijamente. Con una de esas miradas calculadoras y pensativas.

Abro mi boca para hablar de nuevo, pero me interrumpe. "Camina conmigo, Bella. Quiero hablar contigo por un minuto."

_Mierda_.

Trago saliva, pero eventualmente giro mi ruidoso carro para caminar a su lado por el pasillo. Se mantiene en silencio por unos treinta segundos, aunque se siente como si hubiera sido más tiempo. No estoy segura de que decir. Estoy muy avergonzada por lo que paso el otro día, y cualquier forma de empezar la conversación suena patética.

Finalmente, sin detenerse, empieza. "Me preguntaba que te ha dicho Emmet sobre mí."

Estoy confundida por esto. Confundida y un poco cautelosa.

"Nada," respondo con honestidad. "Realmente no me ha dicho nada."

Ella se detiene y me ve. "¿En verdad?"

"Si…"

"Huh." Comienza a caminar de nuevo. Parece pensativa.

Me imagino que, dado que ella ya saco el tema, es probablemente el momento perfecto para buscar información. Emmet ha probado ser un pequeño reservado pedazo de mierda, y aun no he podido sacarle ni una sola palabra. "¿Por qué preguntas?" le pregunto, siguiendo la conversación, manteniendo el paso con ella.

"Sin ninguna razón," dice. "Simple curiosidad." Me mira de reojo. "Perdón por el otro día. Eso fue sumamente inapropiado de nuestra parte. No quiero que pienses menos de mi por lo que…. paso."

"No te preocupes," miento, desestimando su disculpa. En realidad, mi cerebro aun esta un poco trastornado por la imagen. "Estoy segura que todos han tenido su momento en el closet del conserje al menos una o dos veces en su vida. Bueno, _yo_ no, pero… tú sabes. Todos los demás."

Ella bufa. "Solo dale tiempo. Te he visto con Edward, Bella. Apenas puedes quitarle los ojos de encima cuando esta cerca."

Maldición, ¿tan obvia soy? No digo nada. Probablemente me incriminare más si lo hago.

"Sabes, me caes bien," continua.

"¿En serio?" pregunto, sorprendida.

"Claro. A Edward pareces caerle bien. Y confió en su criterio."

"Oh, bueno. En ese caso, tu también me caes bien."

"Bien."

"Bien."

"¿Vas a ir al juego de beisbol el próximo sábado?" pregunta, y de repente se siente como si fuéramos dos amigas que están teniendo una conversación normal, en lugar de la doctora y la enfermera que presencio su abierta posición sobre el cubo de limpieza.

El juego de beisbol es un evento anual que el hospital organiza para reunir a todos y divertirse. Es doctores contra enfermeras, y supuestamente hay mucha comida y bebidas disponibles. Ha habido volantes pegados por todo el hospital las últimas semanas.

"Si, probablemente," contesto. Edward, Emmet y Alice dijeron que irían, así que decidí muy rápido. "¿Tu?"

"Oh, si. Ahí estaré. Siempre es muy divertido."

"Si," concuerdo. "Aunque he escuchado que las enfermeras no han ganado un juego en años."

"Si, bueno. Son muchos doctores hombres contra muchas enfermeras mujeres. No le digas a Emmet que dije eso. Se pone muy deprimido cada año," pone los ojos en blanco.

Sintiéndome envalentonada por nuestra amistosa conversación, finalmente digo la pregunta que ha estado en mi mente por semanas. "¿Qué sucede contigo y con Emmet, de todos modos?" pregunto, viéndola atentamente.

De repente se ve vacilante. Disminuye el paso y apoya un brazo en el carro. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Emmet no me dice nada sobre ti. Medio me dio la impresión que ustedes no estaban en buenos términos, y luego, bueno, tu sabes…"

Le doy algo de crédito a la Dra. Hale – se mantiene calmada aunque su malestar es obvio. "Probablemente deberías preguntarle a _Emmet_, Bella," dice calmadamente. Su postura es tensa, pero tranquila. "Nunca sé que pasa por su maldita cabeza. Eso es algo que he intentado averiguar por _meses_."

-x-x-

Edward y yo apenas nos vemos en la semana. Tiene unos días libres, y yo trabajo cada uno de ellos. Incluso tengo turnos extras, lo que es bueno, considerando que me gaste cincuenta dólares por ese maldito Monarca la semana pasada. ¿Pero quien soy yo para quejarme? Ha sido bueno conmigo.

Hablo con Edward por teléfono el viernes por la tarde y confirmo que estará en el juego de beisbol. Luego me burlo de él por un momento sobre como yo solía jugar beisbol durante la preparatoria y como las enfermeras van a patear su trasero ahora que me tienen a mi. Esto es parcialmente mentira, porque a pesar de que _si_ jugué beisbol por dos años en la preparatoria, realmente era muy mala y me ponchaban muy seguido. Pero él no sabe esto, y burlarme de él es más divertido.

Es un poco sorprendente lo fácil que es hablar con Edward. Para el final de nuestra relación, Alec y yo nunca teníamos nada que decirnos el uno al otro. Hablábamos cuando nos veíamos antes de irnos a la cama, pero la conversación era mínima, a lo mucho. Con Edward, es natural.

Natural y buena.

Emmet, Alice y yo pedimos el sábado libre para poder ir al partido. Desafortunadamente, no puedo encontrar mi viejo guante, pero Emmet tiene uno extra así que accede a dejarme usarlo. Después de hablar un poco, decidimos que conduciré hasta su casa antes del partido y luego nos iremos juntos. Estoy usando un par de capris de deporte y una playera de manga larga, porque esta haciendo un poco de frio afuera, y mi cabello en una coleta entretanto uso un par de tenis.

No puedo mentir, estoy emocionada por ver a Edward de nuevo. Hablar con él es una cosa, pero nunca es suficiente. Lo extraño mucho.

Tampoco puedo mentir y decir que él no fue la principal motivación para venir a este juego.

Nos subimos al Jeep gigante de Emmet. Cada kilometro que nos acercamos trae consigo más anticipación, y eventualmente Emmet nota mi emoción.

"¿Por qué demonios estas brincando?" pregunta desde el asiento del conductor. Me mira con curiosidad.

"No estoy brincando."

"Parece que estas teniendo un maldito ataque epiléptico."

Pongo los ojos en blanco y levanto el dedo medio en su dirección. "Esta frio afuera y tu Jeep tiene estas malditas bolsas de plástico como ventanas," respondo, esperando y rezando que acepte mi excusa.

"Bueno maldita sea, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?" murmura, mientras inmediatamente enciende la calefacción y pone cada ventilador en mi dirección.

Siempre tan caballeroso.

El campo de beisbol esta lleno de gente para cuando llegamos. Algunos doctores que reconozco están en la parrillada, y hay una gran mesa con botanas y bebidas. Ya hay enfermeras y algunos doctores reunidos en sus respectivas posiciones de juego pero el juego no ha empezado. Algunas están pasando una pelota para calentar. Miro a mí alrededor, y no veo a Edward por ningún lado.

Emmet dice algo sobre que desearía que hubiera cerveza, y luego desaparece por algo de tomar. Veo a Alice del lado de las enfermeras y me acerco a ella, pero luego noto a Mike cerca de las gradas sobre el lado de las enfermeras. No lo he visto en más de una semana, pero siempre tiene la costumbre de detenerme en el pasillo cada vez que nos cruzamos. Dejarlo verme sin blusa quizá allá sido el peor error de mi vida, sus ojos siempre van a mi pecho, y preferiría quemarme el cerebro con acido antes de saber que esta pensando.

Camino más lento, preguntándome si debería ir por una bebida antes, pero Alice me ve y empieza a saludarme con la mano. Claro, atrae la atención de Mike, y sus ojos se iluminan antes de caminar hacia el área del equipo para unirse.

"¡Bella! Que bueno que estas aquí. ¿Donde esta Emmet? ¿Si vino verdad? Necesitamos todos los chicos que podamos conseguir en nuestro equipo." Alice mira alrededor preocupada.

"Si, fue por algo de tomar." Contesto, tratando de ignorar la presencia de Mike. Esta parado pacientemente a mi lado, esperando su turno de hablar.

"Oh bien. Iré a hablar con él muy rápido. Ahora regreso," dice y sin otra palabra desaparece, dejándome sola con Mike.

Es tan buena amiga. Claro, no creo que Mike moleste a otra persona la mitad de lo que me molesta a mí. Al menos estoy segura que no esta bobeando el pecho de Alice cada cinco segundos mientras trata de tener conversaciones sobre como ha estado su día.

"¿Cómo estas?" me pregunta eventualmente. "Casi no te reconocí con ropa normal. Te ves bien." Me sonríe y me ve de pies a cabeza, sus ojos deteniéndose - ¿Dónde más? – mi pecho.

Me cruzo de brazos. "Estoy bien."

"¿Alguna vez habías venido a alguno de estos?" pregunta, señalando el campo.

"No. Solo en preparatoria," digo amablemente, buscando a Edward de nuevo. Veo un destello de cabello bronce en el área de doctores y mi corazón se salta un latido.

"¿Oh, en verdad?" Mike pregunta, emocionado. "¿Debes de ser bastante buena, huh?" Apenas estoy escuchando mientras mantengo mi mirada en Edward, todo el tiempo preguntándome como puedo escaparme para ir a hablar con él.

"Era decente," digo distraída. "Discúlpame un segundo, Mike." Paso a su lado y rápido me dirijo hacia los doctores, donde Edward esta hablando con otro doctor y sonriendo, estoy casi segura que aun no me ha visto.

Estoy a medio camino cuando alguien se mete en mi trayectoria. Pero no solo se metieron en mi camino – se metieron deliberadamente, bloqueándolo. Empiezo a moverme alrededor de la persona antes de ver el cabello rojo, y me congelo.

La Dra. Ellis esta parada ahí, justo frente a mi, su mano en su cadera y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras me ve. Esta usando pantalones de moda y una blusa apretada que abraza y acentúa su enorme escote. Como puede operar alrededor de esas cosas, nunca lo sabré.

"¿Tu eres Bella, verdad?" pregunta, su sonrisa nunca desaparece. Mentalmente me preparo para la conversación antes de plantar una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro.

"Si. ¿Dra. Ellis cierto?"

"Oh, llámame Victoria," dice, moviendo la mano en un gesto despectivo. "Solo hago que los pacientes me llamen Dra. Ellis."

"De acuerdo."

"¿Te molestaría si hablamos por un segundo?" pregunta.

Miro a Edward, que aun esta atrapado en su propia conversación. Maldito sea. Se supone que debe sentir mi aflicción y venir corriendo a ayudarme como mi caballero de brillante armadura.

La Dra. Ellis sigue mi línea de visión y me mira a sabiendas. Sigue portando la misma maldita sonrisa, y aclaro mi garganta antes de arrastrar mis pies por el pasto y aceptar.

"Si, esta bien," acepto con reserva.

Me lleva hasta detrás de las gradas donde hay menos gente pero, gracias al cielo, aun al aire libre y con suficiente luz y a la vista de todos a nuestro alrededor. Me siento un poco mejor a sabiendas que no puede arrancarme los ojos y salirse con la suya

Ella cruza los brazos y se gira para enfrentarme. Copio su postura, negándome a dejar que me intimide.

"Así que… ¿tu y Edward?" pregunta iniciando la conversación.

Solo escucharla decir el nombre de Edward me pone a la defensiva.

"¿Qué conmigo y Edward?" contrarresto. Mantengo mi voz agradable. Si alguna discusión sale de esto, no quiero ser la causa.

"Eso era lo que me estaba preguntando," dice, su tono igual que el mio. "¿Van en serio ustedes dos?"

_No_. No, no vamos en serio, pero no es culpa de nadie más que mía. Desearía más que nada tener una razón legítima para decirle que aleje sus sucias manos de él.

Lo quiero a él. A nadie más. Lo quiero y no quiero que nadie más lo tenga.

¿Qué demonios he estado haciendo?

"No veo como eso pueda ser algo de tu incumbencia," digo con franqueza. Ahí esta. Las sutilezas se terminaron. La Dra. Ellis se tensa y se inclina hacia mí, y yo automáticamente me hago hacia atrás.

Pero ella es mejor mujer de lo que pensé. "Edward es de mi incumbencia, Bella," me asegura. "No sé que te ha dicho de mi, si es que lo ha hecho, pero aun me preocupo por el. Quiero que sea feliz. Y si tu eres la persona que lo hace feliz, entonces esta bien. Puedo vivir con eso. _Pero…_ estoy empezando a preguntarme si puedes ser siquiera esa persona."

Cruzo mis brazos a la defensiva. "¿Por qué?"

"Eres increíblemente ingenua, Bella. ¿Has visto a Edward? ¿Has escuchado lo que dicen de él en el hospital? No puedo pensar en ninguna chica que no brincaría a la mera oportunidad de estar con él." No soy estúpida. Sé que se esta incluyendo en esa categoría. "Y le gustas," continua, "pero no haces otra cosa más que alejarlo."

¿Le ha hablado de mí? La idea es inquietante.

"No lo alejo," argumento. "Somos amigos. Hablamos todo el tiempo." El argumento suena débil incluso para mí.

"Si tú lo dices," responde, dejando la oración sin concluir. Me estudia. Con detenimiento. Y no me gusta.

"¿Esto era de lo que querías hablar?"

Se encoje de hombros. "Honestamente solo quería conocerte. Ver cual era todo el escandalo." La forma en que lo dice, pensarías que no hay nada especial que ver. Y tal vez tenga razón. No me estoy sintiendo particularmente confiada en este momento.

"Bien."

"De cualquier forma, el juego esta a punto de comenzar," continua. "Fue un placer conocerte. Estoy segura que nos veremos por ahí. Oh, y le diré a Edward que le mandas saludos." Me guiña el ojo, mostrando una gloriosa sonrisa. Me llegan unas ganas de golpearla en la cara. No se de donde viene esta repentina ira, pero el hecho que ella se ha acostado con Edward, se ha quedado a pasar la noche con él en múltiples ocasiones en el pasado, y ahora va a hacer gala de su enorme pecho en su cara todo el día realmente me pone colérica.

Miro mi propio pecho mientras se aleja. Es decente, pero tamaño promedio. _¿Por qué no pueden ser más grandes? _Pienso con el ceño fruncido.

La sigo al área de doctores para poder hablar con Edward yo misma, pero ni siquiera estoy a la mitad cuando Alice me esta jalando del brazo, arrastrándome en la dirección contraria. "Vamos, Bella. El juego esta por empezar. Mike dice que jugabas en preparatoria, así que decidimos que puedes jugar primera base. Te dejaremos batear primera o segunda, también. De esa forma tal vez logremos que llegues a base y luego Emmet pueda batear después de ti y traerte a home."

Dios mio, las enfermeras deben estar desesperadas.

Una vez que estamos en el refugio, miro a Edward. Para mi sorpresa, él también me esta viendo y me saluda cuando nuestras miradas se cruza. Pero no se me escapa que ahora la pelirroja esta sentada justo a su lado, sus costados prácticamente tocándose.

Escondo mi mueca, saludo de vuelta y tomo asiento junto a Alice.

No tengo derecho. Mi derecho no ha sido impuesto. Y la tipa es maldad pura.

Mi ansiedad se amontona, y de repente siento que voy a vomitar.

"¿Estas bien?" Alice pregunta preocupada. "¿Si jugaste en preparatoria, verdad?"

Ella piensa que estoy preocupada por un tonto juego de beisbol. Si solo mis ideas fueran tan simples, y no llenas de planes de destrucción y asesinato.

La tranquilizo, diciendo. "Si, si. Estoy bien."

"Bien. Porque no hay tiempo para nervios. Necesitamos ser confiados y calculadores. No hay espacio para errores."

_Correcto._

Las enfermeras batean primero. Edward juega primera base, y mis ojos se quedan pegados en él todo el tiempo. Consiente que me tocara a mi pronto, y ansiosa por batear frente a él. Quiero lucir bien, para - ¿me atrevo a decirlo? – impresionarlo, pero no he jugado en años y nunca fui tan buena para empezar.

La primera enfermera es ponchada. No es sorpresa, considerando que ni siquiera estaba sosteniendo bien el bate. Se encoje de hombros mientras camina de regreso al refugio, entregándome el bate sin siquiera desearme suerte. Ya es mi turno, y no soy otra cosa más que un manojo de nervios. Desearía tener el talento para batear la maldita cosa fuera del parque. O aun mejor, mandarla al campo izquierdo y noquear a la Dra. Ellis. Es menos una amenaza cuando esta inconsciente.

Quiero hablar con Edward. Quiero verlo, hablar con el, tocarlo. Quiero decirle que esa tipa no va a tocar lo que es mio, porque… Dios amante del beisbol, quiero que sea mio. La idea de que la Dra. Ellis siquiera pueda tener la noción de acostarse con él me asquea.

Quiero el compromiso. La obligación. Quiero que Edward me prometa que no va a acostarse con nadie más. O besar a alguien más.

Como una presa rota, todo me golpea al mismo tiempo. Y maldición, lo quiero todo.

Me paro en la base y levanto el bate sobre mi hombro. Emmet esta gritando y animándome detrás de mi. La Dra. Hale esta jugando en el campo derecho, y ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera los he visto hablando. Pero en realidad no significa nada, considerando que yo no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Edward.

Mike me anima desde el otro lado de la cerca. "¡Sácala del parque, Bella!"

"¡Woo, Pockets! ¡Quiero un maldito home run!"

Que embarazoso. Esos dos van a estar tristemente decepcionados. Los ignoro a ambos y me preparo para batear, viendo brevemente a Edward una vez y luego ignorando su mirada. Necesito concentrarme si quiero tener alguna oportunidad de no quedar como una completa tonta. El lanzador es un delgado oncólogo hindú llamado Dr. Patel. Esta usando una playera de beisbol de verdad y la mirada más determinante que he visto.

Bateo y fallo el primer lanzamiento. Emmet y Mike siguen gritando detrás de mi, palabras de ánimo. El segundo lanzamiento es muy alto y no bateo. El tercer lanzamiento esta en el centro, bateo y conecto.

Los gritos de Emmet son ensordecedores. Creo que el resto de la multitud esta asombrada de que lograra pegarle, con seguridad yo si lo estoy. Suelto el bate y corro a toda velocidad a la primera base. La pelota pasa a un costado del Dr. Patel y luego cae hasta rodar por la tierra y el pasto. No puedo ver que esta pasando. Estoy corriendo, corriendo…

Mi pie toca primera base, y estoy a salvo.

Alguien le tira la pelota a Edward, pero no a tiempo. Estoy jadeando e inmensamente orgullosa de mi misma. Las enfermeras están aplaudiendo como si fuera una gran victoria.

Edward le regresa la bola al Dr. Patel y se acerca más a mí, acortando la distancia para que podamos hablar. No puedo evitar la sonrisa que se forma cuando lo veo acercarse.

Cada vez que veo a Edward, me pongo feliz. Eso debió haber sido una señal por si sola, pero aparentemente, nunca la tome como una. Porque realmente soy una total idiota. Y ahora la zorra aquella esta suela, corriendo por ahí acosando a su presa.

"Hey, buen trabajo," me dice golpeando ligeramente mi brazo con el suyo.

"Te dije que era asombrosa," bromeo con él.

"Hmmm… creo que eres algo asombrosa si tomamos en cuenta los estándares de las enfermeras. Lograste llegar a primera base," dice, sonriendo mientras me provoca.

Lo miro y, con miedo a no tener otra oportunidad durante el juego, decido preguntarle si podemos hablar después. Pero no tengo la oportunidad antes de que un ruidoso golpe y una erupción de aplausos me interrumpan. Levanto la vista justo a tiempo para ver una pelota volando sobre mi cabeza y Emmet volando en mi dirección a toda velocidad.

Pensando rápido, corro hasta segunda base, solo para escuchar un coro de abucheos mientras la pelota es atrapada en el medio campo. Inmediatamente corro de regreso a primera base, pero no soy lo suficientemente rápida. Edward atrapa la pelota lanzada por la Dra. Hale y pone su pie sobre la base, su expresión apologética mientras me saca del juego.

No esperaba que me dejara ganar ni nada de eso, pero maldición.

Suspiro antes de caminar al centro del campo. Los doctores se están dispersando, pero siento la mano de Edward en mi hombro. Me giro y me encuentro con un par de ojos preocupados.

"Hey, ¿no estas enojada conmigo ni nada, verdad?" pregunta. "No podía dejarte ganar. Hubiera sido muy obvio."

Nuestra conversación es apresurada, porque tiene que volver con su equipo. Pongo mis ojos en blanco. "No, pero no esperes que te haga las cosas fáciles," le advierto, aliviando sus temores. Sonríe aliviado y empieza a caminar de espaldas.

"Ya veremos," dice presumiendo, luego se voltea y se aleja trotando. No voy a mentir, veo su trasero como una total pervertida. Diablos, realmente no soy mejor que Mike.

La Dra. Ellis empieza a hablar con él tan pronto regresa, y trato de no verlos. Trato de controlar la amargura que se esta expandiendo por mi cuerpo.

Los doctores son mucho mejores que nosotros. Como, _mucho_ mejores. El primer tipo la golpea a los jardines y tres de las enfermeras batallan tanto en regresar la bola que casi logra un home run. Emmet esta lanzando, su rostro determinado. Cuando a la Dra. Hale le toca batear, la tensión sexual esta prácticamente saliendo en forma de olas. Estoy segura que otras personas pueden verlo también, porque las gradas se han quedado inquietantemente en silencio.

Emmet no muestra piedad. Pero por más que tratara de lograr un strike, ella la conecta y sale directamente al jardín izquierdo, casi arrancándonos la cabeza a ambos. Viendo como va a hacer las compras en tacones, nunca hubiera apostado que fuera alguien que pudiera batear. Los doctores anotan tres carreras de inmediato. Para cuando nos toca batear de nuevo, la puntuación es cinco a cero.

Un obvio problema con la división del equipo es que hay como quince doctores contra nuestras cuarenta enfermeras. Dudo que me toque batear de nuevo, pero estoy perfectamente bien con eso. Estoy ocupada tratando de espiar discretamente a Edward como para ser de gran ayuda. Cuando no esta cerca de la Dra. Ellis, como cuando están en el campo, soy capaz de relajarme lo suficiente para animar a mi equipo. Muchas de las enfermeras están deambulando por ahí para ir por comida.

Emmet y otros de los enfermeros batean más que el resto de nosotros. De hecho tenemos dos personas en base cuando a Emmet le toca batear de nuevo, y cruzo los dedos a través de la cerca mientras grito con todas mis fuerzas. Emmet es ponchado, pero al menos logramos hacer una carrera.

Cuando no estoy espiando, aplaudiendo, o reposando en mis celos, me tomo el tiempo de disfrutar lo bien que luce Edward. No esta usando nada en especial – solo shorts y una playera de manga larga. Aun esta un poco frio afuera, pero esta empezando a acalorarse un poco. Su cabello es el desorden usual, y tiene pasto pegado en sus tenis por la recién podada. Bueno, todos los tenemos, pero los doctores más dado que son los que les toca estar más en el campo.

Edward batea y de hecho lo hace muy bien. Aunque sea tan ardiente verlo jugar bien, pretendo estar enojada porque estamos perdiendo. Me toca batear una vez más y llego a primera base. Alice de hecho logra pegarle a la bola y llega hasta tercera base, una hazaña de la que presume, porque aparentemente es bastante mala.

Mike trata de hablar conmigo desde el otro lado de la cerca, pero lo ignoro la mayor parte del tiempo. Cuando el juego termina finalmente, perdemos doce a tres, y nadie pone tan mala cara como Emmet. Se sienta en las gradas y se pone de mal humor por unos buenos cinco minutos, y luego se levanta y me dice que va ir por algo de comer. Comida de consuelo, supongo.

La multitud se ha dividido, y ahora todo es algo caótico mientras todos se apresuran por algo de comer y bebidas. Busco a Edward, pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado. Tampoco puedo encontrar a la Dra. Ellis. Alice me toma del brazo y vamos por unos hot-dogs; todo el tiempo, me preocupo en silencio y me inquieto por algo que probablemente solo este en mi cabeza.

"¿A quién estas buscando?" Alice me pregunta eventualmente. He estado buscando por todas partes tratando de ubicarlo.

"Edward," admito, suspirando.

"Oh." Empieza a ver alrededor, ayudándome a buscar. "Puede que ya se haya ido," ofrece inútilmente.

"Si, supongo." La mera idea de que se haya ido sin despedirse duele un poco. La idea de él yéndose con la Dra. Ellis hace que me enferme.

Me desconecto mientras voy por mi comida. Mi apetito se ha ido, pero doy unos cuantos bocados, agradecida cuando Emmet aparece y me pregunta si estoy lista para irme. Aun esta un poco de mal humor. Caminamos hacía su Jeep en silencio, y veo a mi alrededor una última vez buscando a Edward, solo para ser decepcionada una vez más.

Sé que no debería molestarme por lo que esta pasando, pero lo estoy. Estoy paranoica y he llenado mi cerebro con escenarios irracionales que incluyen la aparición de rojo y bronce y grandes senos. Me estoy dando de golpes a mi misma por no dejar absolutamente claro que Edward es la única persona que quiero ver, y que quiero ser la única persona que _él_ vea. He tenido una amplia oportunidad de hacerlo, pero la Dra. Ellis tiene razón – ingenuamente pensé que tenía todo el tiempo que necesitara. Que Edward me esperaría, sin importar que otras mujeres prácticamente se estuvieran tirando a sus pies.

Apuesto que ella esta disfrutando de lo lindo esta mierda.

Llamo a Edward, pero no contesta. El camino a la casa de Emmet pasa en silencio, dado que los dos estamos de un humor de mierda. Cuando se estaciona en su entrada, apaga el motor y me mira.

"Voy a tomar unos tragos," dice después de un momento de silencio. "Eres bienvenida a acompañarme." Sale de su Jeep y cierra la puerta, sin esperar a que conteste.

Pienso en su invitación, honestamente no puedo soportar la idea de estar sentada sola en mi apartamento mientras me preocupo. Incluso el humor de Emmet es preferible. Unos pocos segundos pasan, y luego salgo del auto y lo sigo adentro.

Ya esta en la cocina cuando entro. "¿Te gusta el ron o el whisky?" me pregunta.

"El que sea, con que no este mezclado con Coca," contesto. Me siento en el sillón y suspiro pesadamente. Entra a la sala unos minutos después, un trago en cada mano, y me entrega uno.

"Disfrútalo," dice de mal humor antes de dejarse caer a mi lado. Empieza a tomar en silencio. Yo sorbo mi bebida lentamente, aun loca de preocupación.

Eventualmente me excuso para ir al baño. Cuando regreso, Emmet esta sentado exactamente en el mismo lugar, la misma expresión de mal humor en su rostro. Y ¿exactamente porque esta molesto? Haber perdido un estúpido juego de beisbol no es la gran cosa.

"¿Qué pasa contigo?" le pregunto casualmente mientras regreso a mi asiento. Emmet me ve con curiosidad.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Por qué estas tan molesto?" elaboro.

"No lo estoy."

Bufo, y empiezo a molestarme por tan simple negación. Mi mal humor no tiene límites en este momento. "¿Y que demonios esta pasando entre la Dra. Hale y tú?" persisto.

"Nada."

"Si, claro. Un minuto están teniendo sexo y al siguiente están viéndose fijamente el uno al otro desde el otro lado del cambo de beisbol." Me giro para verlo, pero el esta viendo al frente, ninguna expresión en su rostro. "No me he olvidado de eso, para que sepas. Solo porque te niegas a hablar al respecto no significa que la imagen no esta quemada en mi cerebro. Siento que ha sido tatuada en mis parpados."

Burlarme de Emmet me hace sentir un poco mejor. Al menos saca a Edward y a mi propia estupidez de mi mente por un momento.

Pero Emmet no dice nada. Solo se queda viendo al frente, en blanco. Con un suspiro frustrado, me rindo y regreso a mi bebida.

"De acuerdo," lo escucho decir. Lo miro confundida.

"¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo, voy a decírtelo," dice, y se gira hacia mí, incluso más serio que lo que estaba en el campo de beisbol. "¿Somos amigos, verdad Pockets?" me pregunta, y yo asiento lentamente. "Bien. Porque no quiero que mi vida personal se propague por todo el maldito hospital. Así que básicamente, si le dices a alguien lo que estoy a punto de decirte, voy a matarte."

Esta tan serio en este momento que realmente no dudo de su amenaza.

"No le diré a nadie," le aseguro, tratado de disfrazar mi impaciencia.

"Bien." Suspira y se recuesta en el sillón antes de tomar un largo trago de su bebida. Cuando termina, mueve su vaso u n poco, haciendo que el hielo golpee los lados. Se esta tomando su tiempo y yo me estoy poniendo impaciente, pero no lo presiono por miedo a molestarlo y perder mi oportunidad.

Finalmente, un millón de años después, empieza. "Rosalie y yo hemos estado viéndonos por un tiempo ya. Bueno, no viéndonos. Pero… durmiendo juntos."

Esto no me sorprende. Permanezco neutral. "¿Y?"

Él se encoge de hombros. "En realidad eso es todo."

"Corta la mierda, Emmet," digo exasperada. "¿Qué con el concurso de miradas? Y me dijiste que la odiabas en mi primer día."

"Si la odio."

"¿Qué diablos? ¿La odias? ¿Entonces porque demonios estas durmiendo con ella?"

"No lo entenderías," dice despectivamente.

"Pruébame."

El suspira y pasa su mano por su cara. "Vas a pensar que es estúpido. Las mujeres no entienden esta mierda."

"La única forma que crea que es estúpido es si en verdad es estúpido. Así que deja de quejarte y solo dímelo ya."

"De acuerdo," dice molesto, cediendo. "Es porque es una maldita doctora. ¿Esta bien?" Medio grita las últimas palabras un poco, y me doy cuenta que obviamente es un tema realmente importante para él. Estoy empezando a tener una especie de deja vú mientras recuerdo como me sentí inmediatamente después de que termine con Alec. _Odiaba_ a los doctores, y jure que nunca me involucraría con uno de nuevo.

Y mira lo lejos que he llegado.

¿Pero Emmet realmente los odia también? No lo sé. Nunca hemos hablado al respecto.

"¿Odias a los doctores o algo así?" pregunto, él bufa molesto.

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo crees que se vería, yo saliendo con una doctora? Soy un maldito enfermero, Bella. Eso ya es una patada en los huevos para mi masculinidad. Dame una doctora como esposa y tal vez puedas castrarme de una vez ya que estamos en eso."

No estoy segura si es el hecho de que esta argumentando que los hombres deberían ser doctores y las mujeres enfermeras – ambas probablemente. Pero siento que mi enojo e intolerancia llegaron a su límite. Pongo mi bebida en la mesa para que pueda confrontarlo de frente sin tirar whisky sobre mí.

"¿Estas bromeado?" le pregunto, retrocediendo para darle la patada en el trasero que desearía alguien me hubiera dado, no literalmente. "¿Vas a dejar ir a una mujer perfectamente buena con una buena carrera porque te sientes castrado?"

"Así es," dice, tomando el resto de su bebida de un trago.

"Eso es estúpido," le digo. "No debería importarte una mierda lo que las otras personas pienses. Y no tiene nada de malo ser un maldito enfermero, de todas formas."

"Oh, ¿yo soy estúpido?" bufa. "Eso es mucho decir viniendo de ti."

Ahora estoy molesta. "¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso?"

"Quiere decir que te he visto postrarte sobre los pies de Edward por el pasado mes y eres demasiado gallina como para dar el siguiente paso. Es un hombre con un pene, Bella. ¿Realmente piensas que se va a sentar por ahí a esperarte por el resto de su vida?"

Debí haber tocado un nervio antes porque esto es lo más cruel que ha sido Emmet conmigo. Él no duda en decirte tu mierda en las personas que no le caen bien, como con Aro, pero nunca había estado en el lado receptor de sus despiadadas palabras.

¿Un mes no es _tanto _tiempo, o lo es? Además, iba a hablar con Edward esta noche. Antes de que desapareciera con la zorra.

"De hecho iba a hablar con él esta noche," me defiendo. Emmet pone los ojos en blanco.

"Si, claro."

"Vete a la mierda, imbécil. Acabo de terminar una relación de cinco años. ¿Cuál es tu excusa? ¿Te asusta que alguien lleve los pantalones en tu relación? ¡Oooh, que terrible!" me burlo de él. Si estoy siendo mala. Pero, ¿la verdad? El realmente hirió mis sentimientos. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Estoy enojada.

"Como sea Bella," mueve la cabeza. "¿Dónde esta Edward ahora, huh? Te vi buscándolo después del juego."

Rechino los dientes. "No lo se." Me reclino de nuevo en el sillón y me debato entre seguir discutiendo o irme. Un divertido juego de beisbol se convirtió rápidamente en el peor día de mi vida. Solo quiero irme a la cama y nunca levantarme de nuevo.

Segundos pasan. O tal vez minutos. No tengo ni idea.

Emmet finalmente habla, su voz mucho más calmada. "Mira, Bella… Lo siento. No debí haber dicho eso."

Respiro hondo, llena de alivio por su disculpa. Si Edward esta teniendo sexo con otra mujer en este momento, lo ultimo que quiero es estar en malos términos con Emmet también.

No puedo exactamente culparlo por lo que dijo. Esta de mal humor y lo confronté antes. Y mis palabras fueron igual de hirientes.

"Yo también lo siento," digo.

Suspira y frota su rostro de nuevo. "Voy por otro trago," dice levantándose y tomando su vaso. Camina hacia la cocina, y lo sigo unos segundos después, permaneciendo en la entrada.

"¿Oye, Emmet?" pregunto

No voltea. "¿Si?"

"Tu conoces a Edward desde hace tiempo, así que… ¿Dónde crees que este?"

Los hombros de Emmet se tensan brevemente, luego se gira para enfrentarme. "¿Honestamente? No lo sé. Pero, ¿quieres mi consejo?"

Me encojo de hombros. "Claro."

"Deberías ir a buscarlo a su casa, di lo que realmente quieres, y termina ya con tu mierda feminista." Se gira de nuevo para terminar su trago.

Dejo que las palabras penetren, y de repente Emmet parece Gandhi o algo. Como si este fuera el mejor consejo que he recibido.

Aclaro mi garganta. "Bueno, uh… ¿tienes su dirección?"

-x-x-

Edward vive en una calle muy bonita, donde las casas son similares en forma y tamaño, pero diferentes en construcción y estilo. Ninguna de las casas es muy grande, pero están muy separadas, con gigantes jardines abiertos. Todo esta limpio y cada jardín esta podado y libre de hierbas.

La casa de Edward es de un piso y de un color ladrillo. Sé que es su casa porque, aparte de que el número esta bien, veo sus zapatos de trabajo en el porche afuera de la entrada principal.

Pero su auto no esta. El sol ya se oculto, su auto no esta, y no contesta su celular.

Sospeche que esto pasaría, pero la desagradable suposición me duele más de lo que me gustaría. Y aunque sé que no tiene sentido, salgo de mi auto y toco a su puerta de todas formas.

No hay respuesta, por supuesto. Este debe ser mi castigo por esperar tanto tiempo. Por ser tan estúpida. Sabía lo que quería, pero él no sabía que ya sabía. Y ahora esta cansado de esperar.

Muy poco muy tarde.

Quiero llorar, pero no lo hago. Todo parece medio surreal en este momento. No se con seguridad si esta teniendo sexo con la Dra. Ellis, así que parece tonto el estar aquí llorando en su porche al respecto.

No debí haberme encariñado con alguien tan pronto. No quería encariñarme tan rápido. Pero él lo hace casi imposible.

Me dejo caer en los escalones de su porche y debato mis opciones. Podría sentarme aquí y esperar un poco a que llegue a casa. Con suerte, no estará apestoso a hedor de zorra cuando eso suceda. O podría irme y tratar de llamarlo después.

¿A quien engaño? Arruine esto. Merezco esperar. Merezco tener hedor de zorra entrando por mis poros cuando llegue.

Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de mis rodillas y recargo mi cabeza, poniéndome cómoda. Pero solo un par de minutos pasan antes de escuchar el zumbido de un motor, me encuentro envuelta por una luz brillante mientras un auto se detiene en la entrada, unas pequeñas piedras raspan el cemento mientras cada llanta se detiene.

Mis nervios me golpean como una marejada, con fuerza y sin que nadie la pueda detener. Mi corazón parece que se va a salir de mi pecho. Edward no pierde el tiempo en apagar el motor y salir del auto, y yo rápidamente me levanto.

"¿Bella?" su voz suena confundida mientras cierra la puerta y se acerca a mí.

Me trago mis nervios y limpio la tierra inexistente de la parte trasera de mis piernas, sintiéndome inquieta. Aun esta usando sus ropas de beisbol, sus zapatos aun cubiertos de pasto. Me paro en el último escalón, y el camina hasta que esta justo frente a mí, nuestras alturas niveladas por la elevación del escalón.

No hay el obvio hedor de zorra alrededor, pero me niego a cantar victoria aun.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" pregunta. No parece molesto, simplemente curioso.

"Esperándote," le respondo tranquilamente.

"¿Por qué no dijiste que te ibas?"

"¿Qué?"

"En el juego. No te despediste."

Estoy confundida. "No podía encontrarte. Pensé que te habías ido…"

Deja salir una mezcla de suspiro y una risa, y luego se frota el cuello. "Creo que eso lo explica todo," dice, sus ojos encontrándose con los míos de nuevo. Parece… aliviado. "Fui a ayudar al Dr. Cantrell a bajar algo de hielo de su camioneta y nos tomamos una cerveza muy rápido. Cuando regrese te vi, pero para cuando termine de ayudarlo a descargar todo ya no estabas."

"Oh," digo estúpidamente. De hecho esta es una palabra muy pobre para cubrir todo lo que estoy sintiendo. Estoy aliviada. Más que aliviada – podría abrazarlo y besarlo y a todos los demás que estén a mi alcance, asumiendo que hubiera alguien más. Pero solo somos él y yo, parados en su entrada, al nivel de los ojos y solos.

"Oh," se burla de mí, sonriendo. Considero fingir ofensa o decir algo ingenioso, pero realmente, ¿a quien le importa? Esta aquí, parado frente a mi sin hedor de zorra, y yo no podría ser más feliz.

"Te llame," le informo.

"Yo te llame de vuelta."

Frunzo el ceño. "¿Lo hiciste?"

"Si. Hace poco. Aunque, no tenía mi celular en el juego."

"Oh," digo de nuevo, y Edward sonríe.

"¿Así que, a que debo este placer, Bella?"

Lo miro, tragando saliva con dificultad. Pero al que veo no es nada parecido a Alec. Edward es mayor. Más maduro. Más honesto. Es experimentado, paciente, le gusto y esta dispuesto. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, pueda intentar esto de nuevo, y tal vez esta vez lo haga bien.

Ya no es muy poco muy tarde.

Es todo o nada.


	13. Chapter 13

**Se que la clasificación de la historia es R, pero en este momento me siento obligada a dar la advertencia que si eres menor de edad o eres una persona sensible con temas relacionados a violencia, sexualidad, etc. NO SIGAS LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA! **

**Bueno una vez aclarado ese punto les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12 – Esto es mucho más divertido que odiarte. <strong>

"Deberíamos ir adentro, Bella. Probablemente te estas congelando."

¿Congelándome? Cierto. Probablemente _debería_ estarme congelando, pero siendo franca, el mundo podría estarse cayendo a mí alrededor y dudo que lo note. Estoy demasiado preocupada con todo lo que ha pasado – con todo lo que quiero decir – como para notar cosas tan triviales como frio o hipotermia en este momento.

"Um… si. Cierto. Claro." Que conversadora tan brillante me he convertido. No me sorprendería si Edward solo me esta invitando a entrar por lastima.

Dios mio, _por favor_, no que no me esté invitándome a entrar solo por lastima…

Pero sonríe y pone su mano en mi espalda, guiándome en los escalones. Froto mis brazos para crear fricción mientras abre la puerta, y luego me hace pasar a su casa. La corriente de aire que se crea mientras Edward cierra la puerta detrás de mi, me sigue adentro y causa que un escalofría recorra mi espalda.

"Espera, voy a prender la calefacción," Edward dice rápidamente, moviéndose a mi lado. "Perdón, no he estado en casa en todo el día." El lucha con su termostato mientras yo me encojo de hombros.

"Esta bien."

"No debe tardar en calentarse," continua, regresando a mi lado. Se quita sus zapatos llenos de pasto, y yo hago lo mismo. "¿Quieres un suéter?"

De repente mi playera parece que esta congelada a mi cuerpo, pero no me molesta. Nada importa excepto la mirada de Edward. Sus palabras. La forma en que esta parado justo ahora a centímetros de mí, y si me inclinara hacía adelante en la punta de mis pies podría besarlo fácilmente.

Pero no lo hago. Estoy aterrada. Nerviosa.

¿Pero porque debería estarlo? Él es todo lo que quiero, ¿no?

Aleja el cabello de mi rostro, poniéndolo detrás de mi oreja. Sus dedos están fríos como el hielo, sin embargo me derriten desde adentro, descongelando cualquier duda que tenga. Ya tuve suficiente tratando de luchar contra esto.

"Perdón por patearles el trasero en el juego de beisbol," dice de repente, y mis ojos se abren sorprendidos. Sus propios ojos están brillando con malicia. "Aunque te advertí que pasaría."

Lo golpeo en el estomago. No fuerte, pero lo suficiente para hacer que se doble a la defensiva, un brazo instantáneamente estirándose para proteger su estúpido estomago.

"No hagas que te patee el trasero ahora" lo amenazo, pero claramente no es lo que debí decir – aun doblado, de repente me ataca, tomándome de las piernas y levantándome sobre su hombro tan arriba que estoy prácticamente colgando de cabeza. Juro que voy a caerme, y estoy seguramente gritando como una maniaca, pero no escapa mi atención que ahora su trasero esta justo en mi rostro. Como, justo ahí. Es todo lo que puedo ver y honestamente todo lo que puedo pensar por unos buenos treinta segundos, incluso mi vida que esta claramente en peligro, toma segundo lugar en este nuevo santuario que mi mente ha creado para su trasero.

"¿Qué decías, Bella?" Edward se burla. "¿Que ibas a patear el trasero de quien?"

Pretende que me deja caer y casi me hago en los pantalones del miedo. A la mierda, si voy a morir, al menos hare que valga la pena.

Así que agarro su trasero.

No es un agarre casual. No podría considerarse incluso amistoso. Es agresivo. Furioso, incluso. Representa todo la ira por toda mi frustración sexual acumulada por los pasados meses, y lo aprieto como si mi vida dependiera de ello, aun gritando todo el tiempo.

Creo que tomo a Edward por sorpresa. Es difícil de decir, dado que no puedo ver su rostro. Pero rápidamente deja de burlarse de mi y, y a una nauseabunda velocidad, soy lanzada al aire y caigo con un gruñido sobre su sofá.

El mundo gira por un segundo, y luego el rostro de Edward esta frente al mio.

"Así que en lugar de patearme el trasero, ¿tratabas de arrancarlo?" pregunta con seriedad.

Estoy jadeando, la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas. "Casi me matas," gimo, aun un poco mareada.

"¿A quien atormentaría si estuvieras muerta?" la pregunta sale tan seria como la pasada.

"Buen punto."

"Ven aquí." Tomándome de los cordones de mi pantalón, me jala hasta que estoy más recostada en el sofá, ahora si completamente sobre mi espalda y enteramente debajo de él.

No estoy exactamente decepcionada por nuestra posición. Si, quiero hablar con él. Pero tenemos toda la noche. No ira a ninguna parte.

No voy a dejarlo.

"Me alegra que hayas venido," murmura, su nariz a meros centímetros de la mía. Su cuerpo no esta tocando el mio, y el espacio entre nosotros se siente como kilómetros. Demasiado lejos.

Saco mi brazo de entre nosotros y toco su mandíbula. Sé que mis dedos deben estar congelados por que su rostro es caliente debajo de ellos. Su aliento calienta mi piel, y por unos cortos segundos, todo es silencio.

No arruino el momento con palabras incomodas; a cambio, me inclino hacía adelante y presiono mis labios firmemente contra los suyos, capturando su labio inferior entre los míos. Sus labios están fríos, pero su lengua es cálida mientras se desliza con entusiasmo para encontrarse con la mía.

Gime en mi boca, y el sonido parece viajar por todo mi cuerpo, la sensación casi electrizante. Deslizo mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo jalo hasta que baja su peso sobre mí. Mis piernas abiertas a cada lado de su cadera para acomodarlo, haciendo nuestra posición más cercana, más intima.

Nuestros besos se hacen más apasionados, pero nunca apresurados. Su mano viaja desde mi cadera hasta mi muslo, y luego bajo mi blusa, alrededor de mi cintura. Mis propias manos están jalando su playera, tratando de quitar la ofensiva prenda de su cuerpo. Finalmente se compadece de mí y la jala sobre su cabeza, dejando su pecho desnudo y libre para que lo explore y lo disfrute.

Pero mis manos están frías. Sisea y mete el estomago cuando toco la suave piel expuesta.

"Perdón," me rio contra sus labios.

"Esta bien," murmura, y supongo que ignora mis dedos congelados porque continuo explorando, deleitándome en la sensación de su firme cuerpo sobre el mio, y él no se queja de nuevo. De hecho, hay muchos gemidos y muchos estremecimientos de su parte.

Quiero llevar a este hombre a la cama y nunca dejar la habitación.

Eventualmente me envalentono un poco. Pasando mis manos por su espalda, les permito permanecer en el elástico de sus shorts, el cual se estira y me permite un fácil acceso. Pienso largo y arduamente si debería proceder - ¿Sería inapropiado? ¿Demasiado? ¿Muy pronto? Pero al final la lujuria gana, y deslizo mi mano debajo de sus shorts y bóxer para darle a su desnudo trasero un sutil y firme apretón. Edward responde gimiendo y presiona su pelvis contra la mía con fuerza, y luego se aleja rápidamente, tomándome por sorpresa.

"Mierda," dice entre dientes, moviéndose hasta estar sentado en el sofá. Pasa una frustrada mano por su cabello mientras quito mis piernas de su repentina incomoda posición y me siento también.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?" pregunto, alarmada. Mi corazón esta latiendo muy fuerte. No tengo idea de la razón de su repentina retirada.

"Yo solo… Dios, Bella. Me estoy volviendo loco," declara, exasperado. "Y no quiero empujarte a que hagas algo para lo que no estas lista. Realmente necesitamos detenernos."

Mi corazón cae como plomo. Mi pecho se contrae. Siento como si hubiera sido golpeada en el estomago.

¿Esto es el final entonces?

"Yo-lo siento," balbuceo. "Sé que he sido muy difícil de lidiar…"

"¿De que estas hablando?" me interrumpe.

Trago saliva. "Dijiste que necesitábamos detenernos."

"Si, tenemos que hacerlo," confirma. "Voy a volverme loco si no lo hacemos." Sigue su oración con una oscura risa sin humor.

No sé que decir. Debería ofrecer irme, pero es lo último que quiero hacer. Quiero regresar el tiempo hasta hace dos semanas o tal vez los últimos veinte minutos y solo decirle lo que quiero sin tanto preámbulo. Quiero decirlo antes de que tenga tiempo de reconsiderar las cosas, que decida que no valgo la pena después de todo.

Toma su playera del piso y se la pone de nuevo. Una pequeña parte de mi muere.

"Me puedo ir," ofrezco débilmente, y los ojos de Edward viajan con rapidez a los míos.

"¿Por qué? ¿Te quieres ir?"

"Yo solo… ¿quieres que me vaya?"

"Claro que no, Bella. Si pudiera salirme con la mía te quedarías a pasar la noche conmigo." Tan pronto las palabras salen de su boca suspira, empieza a frotarse el rostro, cansado. "No era mi intención que sonora de esa forma," el gruñe. Pero sus palabras levantan mi ánimo.

"No quiero irme tampoco," admito silenciosamente.

"Bien," respira, aliviado.

"¿Crees que podamos hablar por un minuto?"

Edward me mira, ceño fruncido. "De acuerdo."

Al instante, mi boca se seca. Es como el algodón. Bajo la mirada a mis manos y trato de pensar en las palabras adecuadas, y Edward espera pacientemente a que empiece.

"Yo, uh…" ¿Dónde empezar? ¿Solo lo digo? ¿Elaboro? "Realmente me gustas, Edward. Pero tu ya sabes eso…"

Supongo que eso es algo. Edward frunce el ceño ligeramente, pero no dice nada.

"Y sé que te dije que quería tiempo," continuo. "Pero muchas cosas pasaron hoy y empecé a pensar que tal vez algunas cosas son más importantes. Y no voy a mentir – verte coquetear con otras mujeres, hizo… no lo se. No me gusta porque sé que no hay algo que te detenga de escogerlas sobre mí."

"Bueno en mi defensa," Edward habla. "Siento lo mismo al verte coquetear con otros hombres. Pero yo no coqueteo. ¿Cuándo he coqueteado con alguien?" frunce el ceño, probablemente pensando en su ultimo encuentro con otra mujer.

"No coqueteas descaradamente, pero cuando la mujer es atractiva y sé que estaría sobre ti en menos de lo que canta un gallo – y estas sonriendo y hablando con ella todo el maldito día – tiene el mismo efecto," clarifico.

"¿De quien estas hablando?"

"La Dra. Ellis."

El frunce el ceño. "No coqueteé con ella, Bella. Aun somos amigos, así que hablamos. Es completamente platónico."

"Tal vez para ti," argumento.

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Significa que ella aun siente algo por ti."

El suspira y se rasca la cabeza. "¿Y que si lo hace? ¿Piensas que automáticamente eso significa que voy a continuar durmiendo con ella?"

"No es nada que no hayas hecho antes," murmuro, pero Edward escucha e inmediatamente se ofende.

"Dios, Bella. ¿Qué quieres de mí? Tu eres la que dice que no quiere una relación en este momento, ¿pero estas enojada porque hable con una amiga hoy? Así que básicamente preferirías que sacara a todas las mujeres de mi vida, pero tú no me has dado nada. Nada, Bella."

Mierda. Esto no esta yendo como lo imagine.

"No," digo rápidamente. "Eso no es lo que quise decir…"

"Entonces ilumíname. Por el amor de dios, sácame de mi miseria y dime exactamente que es lo que quieres."

Las siguientes palabras solo salen de mi boca sin preámbulo. No hay nada que las detenga, como una presa que se rompe bajo la presión y se desmorona.

"¡A ti!" exclamo. "Te quiero a ti, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero correr más riesgos. Quiero que me prometas que no vas a dormir con ella ni con nadie más, porque quiero que estés obligado a mi."

Los ojos de Edward se abren asombrados, y puedo ver que su enojo esta bajando.

"Entonces quiero que tu hagas lo mismo," declara naturalmente.

"Ya lo he hecho," respondo débilmente. Siento que toda mi energía fue vertida en ese arranque. "Has sido solo tu por semanas."

"Gracias a Dios," respira, suspirando aliviado. Jala la manga de mi blusa, urgiéndome a acercarme. "Ven aquí por favor."

No pierdo tiempo en acortar la poca distancia del sofá y me trepo en su regazo, mis rodillas a cada lado de su cadera mientras lo veo a la cara. Él envuelve ambos brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me sujeta contra él.

"¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que he esperado esto?" me regaña, inclinándose hacia adelante para que nuestros labios estén prácticamente tocándose.

"Lo siento," susurro, y sus labios encuentran los míos, sus roces lentos y deliberados. Enredo mis dedos en su cabello forzándolo a acercase, tratando de devorar todo lo que pueda en este momento. Un gran peso fue quitado de mis hombros, y me siento más ligera de lo que me he sentido en años. No hay más preocupaciones sobre que estará haciendo o con quien esta – porque finalmente, es mio.

El gruñe en frustración antes de alejarse de nuevo. Me inclino para besarlo un poco más, y lo permite antes de levantar los brazos y tomar mi rostro entre sus manos.

"¿Qué significa esto?" se pregunta, y yo frunzo el ceño.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Vas a usar mi chaqueta del equipo ahora?" pregunta bromeando. Su sonrisa es alegre y linda.

No puedo evitar la sonrisa que se forma mientras trato de imaginar a Edward como un jugador de futbol o algo. "¿Tienes una chaqueta?"

"Bueno… no," admite tímidamente. "Pero tengo una suave bata blanca."

"¿Quieres que use tu bata?" Arqueo una ceja.

"Sabes a que me refiero."

"Estoy bastante segura que ese concepto no aplica más allá de la preparatoria," le informo.

Él acaricia mi mejilla con su pulgar, poniendo mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

"Es una lastima," dice, sus labios besando, de repente, la piel sensible de mi cuello. Su aliento es caliente contra mi piel. "Como que me gusta la idea de que uses mi bata." Su voz es sugestiva. Oh Dios.

"Bueno… tienes que_ merecer_ la bata," murmuro, pero francamente estoy muy distraída para pensar en una buena respuesta. Sus labios están detrás de mi oreja, ligeramente mordisqueando la piel sensible. Mi cuerpo entero estalla en piel de gallina.

"Creo que puedo hacer que eso pase," medita.

"Yo solo…mmm... de acuerdo…"

Su mano esta en mi cabello, el atrae mi rostro de regreso al suyo y nuestros labios chocan con fuerza. Su lengua inmediatamente empieza a explorar mi boca, nuestras caricias más urgentes que antes. Mi blusa es jalada sobre mi cabeza y lanzada a un lado, y momentos después, su playera la sigue. Piel contra piel. Mi sostén permanece, y ni siquiera es uno bonito – es un sostén negro para deporte que he tenido por lo menos un año. No me sorprende.

Pero a Edward no parece molestarle. Pasa las manos por mis senos sobre la tela, sus labios viajando a mi cuello de nuevo. Arqueo mi pecho hacía él mientras viaja más abajo, sus dedos jalando hacía abajo la tela de mi sostén para que su boca pueda rozar el volumen de mis senos. Mis propios dedos sujetan con fuerza su cabello, jalándolo, urgiéndolo a hacer más.

Levanta la parte baja de mi sostén con aprensión, sus cuidadosos ojos buscando los míos. "¿Esta bien esto?"

Asiento, tomando mi sostén y jalándolo sobre mi cabeza. Mis pezones están expuestos al aire frio solo por un momento, y luego la cálida boca de Edward esta cubriendo uno, su mano masajeando el otro. Gimo, inclinando mi cabeza hacia atrás en placer, y momentos después cambia para prestar igual atención a mi otro seno.

"Maldita sea eres hermosa," respira contra mi pecho, y por un breve instante creo que esta hablando con mis pechos y no conmigo. Eso seria un poco extraño, pero tal vez sabe que albergo una inseguridad por el escote de la Dra. Ellis.

Yo solo jadeo como respuesta.

Edward se gira, poniéndome sobre mi espalda en el sofá. Se arrastra sobre mí, su rodilla entre mis piernas, y nuestros labios se encuentran de nuevo.

Mis piernas se envuelven alrededor de su cintura de nuevo, su erección cavando en mí mientras sus caderas presionan hacía adelante. Es maravilloso y excitante y terrorífico.

"Vas a tener que detener esto, Bella," jadea, como si supiera exactamente lo que estoy pensando. "No quiero apresurarte, pero…" me besa de nuevo. "Dios, maldición te sientes tan bien," termina.

Desearía poder detenerme. Pintar algunos límites, ser una dama. Pero tiene razón, esto se siente tan bien. Estoy rodeada por su esencia, su sabor. Rodeada y abrumada, y no quiero que termine nunca.

Tal vez es muy pronto, ¿pero importa? Ambos lo queremos. Literalmente me dolería sin el…

Negarnos a nosotros mismos solo sería ridículo.

"Dios, no quiero que termine," gimo desesperadamente. Mis dedos arañan ligeramente su espalda, mis manos deslizándose debajo de sus shorts de nuevo. Su trasero es perfecto, y lo uso como palanca para presionar sus caderas incluso con más fuerza donde lo necesito. El gime y se aleja un momento después, tropezándose torpemente hasta estar de pie.

"Ven conmigo," me urge, sin aliento, y me ayuda a levantarme del sofá con la mano. Instantáneamente estoy unida a él de nuevo, nuestros besos frenéticos y exigentes mientras atraigo su rostro al mio con mi mano en su cuello. No creo que logremos llegar a la habitación a este paso. Caminamos torpemente por la habitación, chocando contra una silla, pero ninguno se aleja. Cuando llegamos al pasillo, me gira y me atrapa contra la pared, nuestras bocas aun devorándose y más insistentes que antes.

Meto mi mano entre nosotros y lo acaricio sobre sus shorts, haciendo que gima en mi boca. Eventualmente se aleja para poder atacar mi cuello, y nuestra pesada respiración llena el pasillo mientras coloca mi pierna sobre su cadera, presionándose con más fuerza contra mí. Continuamos así por unos segundos más antes de que tome mi otra pierna con su mano libre, agachándose un poco para poder levantarme completamente. Enredo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura al instante, aferrándome a él, mientras da unos pasos hacia atrás antes de finalmente girarse y completar el viaje a la habitación.

La puerta es empujada con fuerza, causando que golpee la pared. Lo beso hambrienta, ninguno de los dos se inmuta por el sonido, mientras trastabilla hacía adelante y eventualmente me baja sobre su cama.

Se arrastra sobre mí, inmediatamente jalando el nudo de mis capris. Cuando están sueltos, levanto mis caderas para que pueda jalarlos hacia abajo. Tan pronto están tirados en el piso, lo jalo hacía mí, chocando nuestros labios mientras con impaciencia jalo sus shorts hacia abajo por sus piernas, llevándolos lo más lejos que puedo. Edward termina el trabajo por mí, y pronto estamos piel contra piel, nuestra ropa interior la última delgada barrera entre nosotros.

Edward besa de nuevo mi cuello, mi pecho, tomando un duro pezón con su boca. "Mmmm… sabes tan bien," gime. Me aferro a su cabello desesperadamente, jadeando y ansiosa mientras su mano se desliza por mi estomago y eventualmente me frota suavemente a través de mis bragas. Me arqueo fuera de la cama por el contacto, y Edward me mira, sus labios aun acariciando mi piel.

"¿Eso se siente bien?" murmura, y su voz sola es suficiente para volver loca. Ha pasado mucho tiempo… _mucho tiempo_.

"Maldición sí… Dios, se siente tan bien," gimo. Tomando esto como su señal, lentamente toma mis bragas de cada lado de mis caderas y las jala hacía abajo. Son manipuladas con cuidado sobre mis piernas y puestas de lado, y su boca roza mi abdomen bajo, solo a unos centímetros de donde lo deseo más.

Su mano esta ahí de nuevo, sin tela entre nosotros, dos dedos deslizándose entre mis pliegues mientras su pulgar roza mi clítoris. Estoy jadeando incontrolablemente mientras lanzo mi cabeza hacía atrás, ya cerca del borde. No estoy segura si es Edward o los meses sin sexo – o tal vez una combinación de ambos – pero tan pronto su boca remplaza su mano, su lengua probándome con largas caricias, siento que voy a perder el control por completo.

Y por más maravilloso que se sienta, lo quiero dentro de mí, y no solo sus dedos. "Edward," jadeo, jalándolo hacía arriba. "Detente… no puedo… Te quiero a ti."

Probablemente no hago sentido de mi misma, pero Edward parece entender. Me besa brevemente antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y abrir el cajón de su mesa de noche. Hurga dentro por unos segundos antes de sacarlo más – mucho más – causando que el cajón completo se salga de la mesa y caiga al piso. Maldice mientras choca contra el piso.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué estas haciendo?" le pregunto, apoyándome sobre mis codos para observar. Finalmente regresa conmigo, y juro que luce como si fuera empezar a llorar.

"Mierda," maldice en voz baja. "Creo que no tengo condones."

"¿Qué?" mi voz aumenta unas octavas, y rápidamente trato de recuperar el control. "¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No tienes uno en tu cartera o algo?"

"No tengo dieciséis años, Bella."

Me inclino sobre la cama para ver el cajón tirado, escaneando su contenido con mis ojos. Encontrar un condón seria como descubrir el Santo Grial en este momento. Pero maldición, no hay nada valioso ahí – solo plumas y papel, baterías y chicle.

"Yo solo… no he necesitado uno en un tiempo," dice. "No me di cuenta que no tenía." Me mira. "¿Estas tomando la píldora?"

Me ilumino por un segundo, y luego recuerdo… mierda. Se me acabaron el mes pasado y no he tenido tiempo de ir por otro llenado. Honestamente, no conozco a ningún ginecólogo en el área, y la mera idea de ir a uno horrible me hace retorcerme. Como con todos los doctores. Así que he estado perdiendo el tiempo. Fugazmente había considerado a la mamá de Edward, dado que comento que era ginecóloga obstetra, pero la idea murió tan pronto se formo. No había forma que la mamá de mi amante potencial examinara mi asunto.

"Se me terminaron," gruño, recostándome en la cama derrotada. Cierro los ojos, tratando de no fijarme en mi horrible suerte o la falta de fe de Edward de que alguna vez nos fuéramos a acostar. Si hubiera sabido esto, hubiera llenado mi bolso de condones antes de venir. En realidad nunca había tenido que lidiar con todo el asunto de los condones antes – había tomado fielmente mi píldora anticonceptiva por años, absolutamente aterrorizada de producir accidentalmente descendencia con Alec. Pero con nadie en medio de mis piernas últimamente, el llenado no se registro en mi mente como algo urgente.

La cama se hunde mientras Edward se mueve a mí alrededor, y luego siento su nariz tocando la mía, sus labios buscando mi barbilla. "Lo siento," murmura. "Puedo ir a la gasolinera…"

Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de él, trayéndolo cerca. Nos besamos suavemente por un momento.

"No quiero que te vayas," me quejo, negándome a aminorar mi agarre. Su ingle presiona entre mis piernas, su bóxer aun separándonos. Solo la fricción es asombrosa. Deslizo mis brazos por su espalda, luchando por empujar la tela hacía abajo.

"Quítate esto," le ordeno.

"Bella…" dice con tono de advertencia, su mano rápidamente deteniendo la mía.

"No vamos a hacer nada. Solo… _por favor_, Edward."

Eso es todo lo que me toma, y esta rápidamente empujándolos hacía abajo por sus caderas, levantándose ligeramente sobre mí para poder jalar el elástico sobre su erección. Observo mientras es liberada, completamente fascinada y más excitada que nunca. Baja su cuerpo de regreso al mío, cubriéndome mientras besa mi cuello.

El largo de su polla presiona contra mi ahora, dura y perfecta. Paso mis uñas por su espalda mientras muevo mis caderas, causando que su largo se deslice arriba y abajo contra mí. Todo esta resbaloso y mojado, y Edward gime en voz alta, inmediatamente cayendo en cuenta y moviendo sus caderas conmigo.

"Te sientes tan bien," gime. "Deseo tanto estar dentro de ti." Su cabeza esta enterrada en mi hombro, su aliento caliente sobre mi piel. Aunque tengo que estar de acuerdo con él sobre tenerlo dentro de mí, esto por si solo se siente increíble – la cabeza de su polla continúa deslizándose entre mis pliegues, presionando en mi entrada pero nunca empujando dentro. Cada pasada roza mi clítoris y casi me lleva al borde.

"Dios, Edward… esto se siente asombroso. Podría correrme. Voy a correrme," jadeo.

"¿Si? ¿Esto se siente bien?" Besa mis labios suavemente, y yo coloco una mano en su perfecto trasero, guiando sus caderas, mientras mi otra mano se enreda en su cabello. Puede que no estemos unidos, pero aun así hay algo extremadamente íntimo de esta situación.

"Muy bien. Muy, muy, muy bien."

Mueve su mano entre nosotros, poniendo dos dedos en mi clítoris. "¿Qué tal esto?"

Eso es todo lo que necesita. Entierro mis uñas en su piel, tensándome mientras pierdo completamente el control debajo de él. Su nombre deja mis labios en cortas ráfagas, y cuando termina me besa con firmeza, empujando su lengua en mi boca. Nos besamos por varios momentos más antes de alejarse y enfocar su atención en mi mandíbula, luego mi cuello.

"¿Eso se sintió bien?" Aun esta duro como la roca sobre mí, moviendo sus caderas.

"Demasiado bien," suspiro, agotada.

Me toma un segundo recuperarme, luego reúno la energía para empujarlo, urgiéndolo a recostarse. Él fácilmente accede, y yo me monto en su cintura antes de besarlo de nuevo. Las manos de Edward pasan por mis costados, mis caderas, y por mis piernas mientras nuestras lenguas lentamente se acarician.

Eventualmente me alejo y me bajo de la cama para ponerme de rodillas frente a su polla. La admiro por un momento, y luego envuelvo mi mano alrededor, moviéndola lentamente arriba y abajo, causando que Edward gima en voz alta. Una parte aun esta resbaloso por mis propios fluidos.

"Dios, Bella. Eso se siente increíble. Tan bien."

Satisfecha, subo, lentamente lamiendo desde la base de su polla hasta la cabeza. Puedo probarme a mi misma en él, pero no me molesta en lo más mínimo. Si acaso, me excita aun más.

Edward jadea antes de poner su mano gentilmente contra un costado de mi cabeza. Pierdo poco tiempo atormentándolo antes de tomarlo completamente en mi boca, causando que gima y levante sus caderas. Tomo lo más que puedo, y él lanza la cabeza hacía atrás y cierra sus ojos, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Hermoso.

Continúo por un par de minutos, envolviendo mi mano alrededor del remanente que no cabe en mi boca. Su mano se enrosca con más fuerza en mi cabello, jalando ligeramente, y levanto la mirada para encontrarlo viéndome, su rostro contorsionado en una expresión de puro deseo.

Y luego esta alejándome de él, rápidamente remplazando mi boca con su mano mientras me jala hacía arriba por su cuerpo y sella la distancia con un firme, abrazador beso. Su mano continua moviéndose de arriba abajo, y solo segundos después se esta corriendo sobre su estomago, gimiendo en mi boca mientras termina.

Ambos estamos jadeando, ambos un poco ruborizados. El esta pegajoso, y su mano deja su polla para pasar por mi trasero. Me monto sobre el suavemente.

"Hubiera terminado," le digo. Tragar semen no es mi cosa favorita del mundo, pero lo hubiera hecho con gusto por Edward. Esta altura anormal en la que he sido disparada hace poco para controlar las mariposas de mi estomago, y cada pequeño roce de él dispersa a los pequeños bichos alrededor, haciendo que la sensación sea peor. Pero me gusta la sensación, y satisfacerlo me complacería mas que nada.

"No lo sabía," murmura, besándome de nuevo. Ahora que hemos empezado, es como si no pudiéramos detenernos.

"Bueno… ahora lo sabes."

Beso.

"Probablemente debería ir a limpiarme."

Beso.

"Si tienes que hacerlo."

Beso

"¿Te gusto hecho un desastre?"

Cejas sugestivas. Otro beso.

"Me gustas de cualquier forma que pueda tenerte."

"¿Me esperarías si voy a tomar una ducha muy rápido? Aun necesito limpiarme por el juego de beisbol."

"Creo que tendrás que ir a tomarte tu ducha y averiguarlo."

Eventualmente me quito para que pueda deslizarse fuera de la cama, y desaparece dentro del baño principal, sonriéndome una última vez. Veo su trasero mientras se aleja, por supuesto. Tan hermoso trasero. Ahora no podre verlo nunca más en su uniforme sin querer magullarlo.

Escucho la regadera abrirse, el cambio en el sonido del agua cuando entra. Me tomo un momento para observar su habitación – paredes color natural y café claro con una línea blanca, una simple cómoda que hace juego con la cabecera de la cama. Su edredón es azul oscuro y suave. Hay un diploma de su licencia médica enmarcado en el piso contra la pared, como si no hubiera tenido tiempo de colgarlo. En la cómoda, hay una fotografía de él con quien supongo es su madre, es una mujer mayor, una replica femenina del hombre en el baño, y tiene su brazo sobre sus hombros mientras sonríe la cual observo a la distancia.

Considero vestirme, pero luego decido que a mi también me vendría bien una ducha. Sin mencionar que hay un ardiente, mojado doctor que podría estar diciendo mi nombre. O si no, mi cuerpo definitivamente esta diciendo el suyo. Me escabullo en el baño, triste por el hecho que hay demasiado vapor como para verlo a través de la puerta de vidrio de la regadera. Solo puedo distinguir una delgada figura beige.

Trato de ser silenciosa – de escabullirme detrás de él sin ser vista – pero me escucha tan pronto abro la puerta de la regadera. Es una lastima porque realmente quería observarlo mientras se bañaba por un momento. Desinhibido, mojado y lleno de jabón. Pero no me decepciono cunado me sonríe y me hace espacio debajo del chorro de agua, o cuando jala mi cuerpo hasta pegarlo al suyo y pasa sus manos por mi espalda.

"Me estaba preguntado si vendrías algún día," advierte.

"Pudiste haberme preguntado," me burlo. "Y estaba un poco ocupada curioseando en tu cajón de ropa interior."

"¿Encontraste algo incriminatorio?"

"Bueno había un par de calzoncillos muy sucios…"

Me ataca con sus labios, fijándose a un área sensible debajo de mi oreja mientras me toma de mis costados. Me da cosquillas, y yo grito y trato de alejarme. Pero eventualmente, cedo. Mis ojos se ponen en blanco y obtengo una vista panorámica de su regadera, la cual es…. Bueno, gigante. Convenientemente.

"Tu regadera es, uh… impresionante," le digo. Hay un chorro en cada lado, hermoso azulejo café y un banco. Bueno, el banco es en realidad una extensión de la pared, hecha con el mismo azulejo, pero asumo que esta ahí para sentarse.

"Hice que la remodelaran cuando me mude," contesta.

"¿Qué más remodelaste?"

"Nada. Solo esto."

Nuestros labios se encuentran de nuevo, los suyos mojados y resbalosos por el agua. Su cuerpo esta cálido y resbaloso mientras paso mis manos lentamente por sus hombros, su cuello, su espalda, queriendo tocarlo todo a la vez.

"¿Ya te lavaste?" pregunto, alejándome y tomando la botella del jabón corporal. Abro la tapa y huelo el contenido, casi desmayándome al instante sobre el piso de la regadera. Es la esencia de Edward… como _Edward embotellado_.

Por supuesto que voy a robarme este jabón. O al menos abastecerme yo misma.

"Nop," contesta, y pongo una gran cantidad de jabón en mis manos, sin molestarme en usar una esponja. No tiene ningún jabón femenino, pero ¿a quién le importa? Ahora puedo oler como él toda la noche. Tal vez toda la semana, si logro escaparme con la botella. El olor es tóxico.

Froto mis manos hasta lograr una gran capa de jabón y empiezo a frotar sus hombros, su pecho… bajando más y más antes de subir de nuevo, tentándolo. Ya se esta poniendo duro de nuevo. Sus ojos están cerrados e inclina la cabeza hacía atrás por un momento.

"Eso se siente tan bien," me dice. "Todo sobre ti se siente… tan bien."

Me siento triunfante. Tal vez un poco presumida. Continuo explorando hasta que estoy tomando su largo, subiendo y bajando lentamente, sintiendo como se endurece en mi mano. Me besa con fuerza en los labios y nos jala uno o dos pasos hacia atrás, luego nos gira para sentarse en el banco. Jala mis caderas y prácticamente me derrito sobre su regazo, su cuerpo aun resbaloso por el jabón.

Nos besamos fervientemente por un momento, mi mano aun entre nosotros, aun frotando y apretando. Realmente deseo que tengamos un maldito condón. Quiero hundirme sobre él con tantas ganas que apenas puedo soportarlo.

_Juro solemnemente, hasta que la muerte nos separe, nunca voy a estar sin la posesión de un condón de nuevo. _

_Amen._

Se mueve debajo de mí, empujando sus caderas hacía adelante. Sus manos se deslizan entre mis piernas y comienza a acariciarme, su pulgar moviéndose en pequeños círculos justo donde lo necesito mientras dos dedos se deslizar dentro. Gimo y lo beso con más fuerza, frotando su polla más rápido, tratando de imaginar que es él quien esta dentro de mí y no sus dedos.

"Deseo tanto estar dentro de ti," dice gimiendo, reflejando mis pensamientos. "Te sientes tan bien alrededor de mis dedos. Tan caliente y estrecha."

Oh Dios.

Enreda su mano libre en mi cabello, jalándolo lentamente para que mi cabeza se incline hacia atrás y mi cuello y pecho queden expuestos. Él toma esto como ventaja, besando y mordisqueando mi cuello, mi clavícula, mi pecho.

"¿Puedes imaginar como mi polla se sentiría dentro de ti?"

Oh, me gusta el doctor que habla sucio. Me gusta mucho.

"¿Puedes?" repite, dándole a mi cabello un pequeño jalón. Puedo sentir la presión creciendo en mi estomago, amenazando con lanzarme al borde en cualquier momento.

"Maldición, si," jadeo. "No puedo esperar para tenerte dentro de mi."

Me jala hacia él y me besa con fuerza, la presión casi dolorosa. Su mano deja mi cabello y toma mi seno en su lugar, y momentos después estoy inmersa, cayendo justo sobre el borde, su nombre saliendo de mi boca en cortas, repetidas ráfagas.

Edward pone su mano sobre la mía, guiando mis movimientos, ajustando mi agarre. Le toma un poco más, pero pronto se une a mí, su rostro enterrado contra mi cuello mientras se corre de nuevo en su estomago.

El agua de la regadera se ha enfriado, pero ambos estamos jadeantes, exhaustos. Sin preocuparnos. Mi cuerpo esta lánguido contra el suyo, mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros mientras jadeo contra su pecho. Sus manos acariciando mi espalda.

"¿Te quedarías conmigo esta noche?" me pregunta eventualmente, alejándose para medir mi reacción. Estoy segura que no es exactamente lo que esperaba ver – mis ojos se abren un poco, mi corazón se acelera de nuevo mientras un millón de ideas y escenarios pasan por mi mente.

"¿No piensas que es muy pronto?" le pregunto, insegura.

"No me importa si es muy pronto. Te quiero en mi cama conmigo."

Todo se esta moviendo muy rápido. Un minuto estoy confesando mis verdaderos sentimientos, el próximo estamos teniendo fiestas de pijamas.

¿Pero como puede estar mal si se siente tan correcto?

"No tengo nada de ropa," le digo.

"Puedes usar algo de la mía. O nada, si quieres. No me opongo a eso."

Sonríe descaradamente y golpeo su brazo. Solo por diversión, en realidad, porque dormir desnuda en la cama de Edward en verdad suena fabuloso. Pero no le digo eso.

"No tengo cepillo de dientes," continuo, y Edward pretende lucir derrotado.

"Ah, maldición. Tienes razón. Creo que tendrás que secarte e irte a casa entonces." Trata de empujarme lejos de su regazo, despidiéndome, pero me aferro a él con un ceño.

"Cállate. ¿Tienes uno que pueda usar?"

"Puedes usar el mio. A menos que pienses que tengo asquerosos gérmenes de doctor."

"Si, tus gérmenes de doctor son bastante asquerosos. Tal vez necesite una inyección de penicilina cuando termine. Espero que tengas una receta a la mano."

"Bueno para tu suerte, de hecho tengo un maletín con penicilina bajo el fregadero para tales ocasiones."

Envuelve sus manos alrededor de mí de forma segura, besándome de nuevo.

"Wow, eso si es suerte," le digo, riendo. "¿Compartes seguido tu cepillo de dientes?"

"Todo el tiempo. Tengo personas haciendo filas fuera de mi puerta esperando para usarlo."

"¿Entonces, nadie a muerto?"

Besa mi mejilla, luego la comisura de mis labios, luego mis labios; mis dedos enredándose en su cabello oscuro y mojado trayéndolo más cerca.

"No, Bella. Nadie ha muerto."

Pasamos unos minutos más de esta forma, y luego el agua se pone muy fría y nos apresuramos para terminar de ducharnos. Edward sale de la regadera primero y trae consigo una toalla gruesa, envolviéndola con suavidad alrededor de mi cuerpo antes de jalarme de nuevo contra su torso desnudo. Estoy mareada, absolutamente vencida por la felicidad de poder tocarlo como quiero. Al saber que esta aquí conmigo y no envolviendo a una desnuda, zorra pelirroja en una toalla en lugar de mi.

Nos cepillamos los dientes y me da una playera y un par de bóxer para usar. Me pregunta si quiero ver televisión, pero no quiero. Solo quiero recostarme con él, sentir su piel, escuchar sus latidos. Se sube a la cama después de mí y presiona su pecho contra mi espalda, su rodilla deslizándose entre mis piernas mientras envuelve un brazo alrededor de mí y me jala más cerca. Su rostro esta enterrado en mi hombro, su nariz en mi cabello húmedo.

El silencio se extiende por un momento, pero ninguno de los dos se duerme. Su mano esta bajo la playera, su pulgar frotando círculos en mi estomago descubierto.

"¿Reportaste al Dr. Byers?" pregunta finalmente. Gruño internamente al recordar el tiempo invertido en escribir el reporte de dos páginas. Horas de mi vida que nunca voy a recuperar.

"Si," contesto. "Kate prácticamente me obligo a escribir un libro. Escribí que me rehúso a tomar otro de sus pacientes de ahora en adelante y que si alguna vez lanza algo remotamente cerca en mi dirección de nuevo, voy a demandarlo a él y al hospital. Kate escribió uno, también."

"Yo también escribí uno," Edward ofrece. Estoy un poco sorprendida de escuchar esto.

"¿Lo hiciste?"

"Claro. Estuvo fuera de lugar."

"Tu me tomaste en el corredor," le recuerdo, mi voz bromeando. "El día que trate de hacerte enojar…"

"Si me enojaste," interrumpe. "Nunca te había visto antes, y lo primero que haces es tratar de hacerme lucir como un tonto frente a un paciente. Es como si hubieras salido a cazar."

"Si… perdón por eso. Pero en mi defensa, creo que fue bueno para ti. Tenia que bajar uno nivel o dos tu enorme cabeza antes de que el tamaño se saliera de control."

"¿Aun piensas que mi cabeza es enorme?" pregunta, pretendiendo estar herido.

"En realidad… tu cabello se ha visto un poco esponjado últimamente," miento. Amo su cabello. "Medio esconde lo grande que tu cabeza es en realidad. ¿Te quedaste sin productos para el cabello?" Estiro mi mano para tomar algunos mechones, que aun están mojados y para nada esponjados. El rostro de Edward se deforma en graciosa indignación mientras toma mi mano, inmediatamente girando sobre mí y aplastándome como lo hizo el día del sofá.

"¿Es eso cierto?" pregunta maliciosamente, aplastándome con su peso apropósito. Él seria el niño gordo más malo que el hombre haya visto. Grito y me retuerzo debajo de él. "Retráctate," demanda.

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Me retracto! ¡Me retracto! ¡Me encanta tu estúpido cabello!"

Se quita de sobre de mí y me gira hacía él, aun jadeando por el esfuerzo mientras me acomodo contra su pecho.

Unos minutos de silencio pasan, y luego digo. "¿Oye… Edward?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Crees que nos hubiéramos gustado si nunca nos hubieran arreglado esa cita a ciegas?"

Lo piensa por un momento. "No lo sé," finalmente contesta. "¿Tu crees que sí?"

"Tampoco lo sé," digo. "Pero me alegro mucho que las cosas salieran de esta forma. Lo que hicimos esta noche es mucho más divertido que odiarte."

Sonriendo. Edward me jala más cerca, plantando un rápido beso en mis labios. Y luego otro. Paso mi mano por su mandíbula, dejando que la punta de mis dedos rocen su sutil barba, y luego sus suaves sonrientes labios.

Besa mis dedos. "A mi también me alegra."


	14. Chapter 14

**Me quise adelantar un poco porque probablemente mañana no tenga tiempo de subir el capitulo y quería que empezaran bien su mid-weekend! Espero les guste el capitulo y muchas gracias por sus reviews del capitulo anterior! quiero decirles que ya casi vamos a la mitad de la historia, pero solo se pone mejor nose preocupen! **

**Dejen sus REVIEWS! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13 – Muéstrame<strong>

"Dime algo sobre ti."

Mi tenedor choca contra el plato mientras tomo otro poco de los huevos revueltos. Es la mañana siguiente y decido hacer el desayuno para nosotros, pero resulta una tarea difícil considerando que Edward no tiene tocino y su pan estaba un poco verde de las esquinas. Pero tenía una caja de mezcla para hot cakes y media docena de huevos, así que fui capaz de hacer algo con los pocos ingredientes disponibles.

"Nunca tengo tiempo de cocinar," me dice. "Y probablemente me aseguraría que esa mezcla para hot cakes no haya expirado."

Miro la caja con curiosidad. "¿La mezcla de hot cakes expira?"

"No tengo ni idea."

Resulta que, si expiran, o al menos tiene una fecha de consumase antes de. Pero afortunadamente, esa fecha no ha pasado, así que no tengo remordimientos en preparar nuestro desayuno con estos ingredientes.

Ahora estamos sentados en la barra de la cocina, ambos sentados en un banco, tan cerca que nuestras piernas descubiertas se tocan. Ambos estamos usando un par de sus boxérs y una playera. Edward se detiene con el tenedor a medio camino de su boca. "¿Qué quieres saber?" el tenedor termina el recorrido y el mastica lentamente.

"¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre?" empiezo.

"Anthony."

"Oh, si. Creo que ya lo sabía," contesto tímidamente, recordando nuestra primera cita.

Él arquea una ceja. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Así me dijo Emmet que te llamabas durante nuestra cita a ciegas."

"Wow. Eso fue escurridizo… no mintió ni nada," reflexiona a través de la comida. Ya esta preparando su próximo bocado.

"¿Cómo te dijo que me llamaba?"

Me ve de reojo, inseguro. "Um… Isabella."

"¿_Isabella_?" bufo riéndome. "¿Esto tiene que ver con la gran cabeza? ¿Es por eso que no podías recordar mi nombre?" bromeo.

"Dijiste que tu nombre era _Bella_," dice a la defensiva.

Me disuelvo en un ataque de risa mientras Edward me ve con mala cara. El ceño petulante en su rostro es más que lindo.

"¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre?" demanda,

"Marie," logro decir entre risas.

"Marie…" prueba el nombre, dejándolo rodar en su lengua. Luego cambia el tema. "¿Cuál es tu ciudad favorita?"

"Oh, uh… ¿honestamente?"

"Claro."

"Creo que aquí," digo. Siento mi rostro calentarse, pero dudo en decirle que las personas de aquí son la razón por la que me gusta más. Emmet, Alice, Irina, Charlie… y, por supuesto, Edward. Edward, quien ha hecho todo más agradable. Trabajo, beisbol, duchas, pijamadas…

Luce sorprendido. "¿Aquí?"

"Es una ciudad hermosa," respondo, encogiéndome de hombros.

"Tienes razón. Lo es," acepta con una sonrisa.

"¿Que hay de ti? ¿Cual es tu ciudad favorita?"

"Me gusto Chicago por mucho tiempo. Pero creo que me he encariñado con Seattle, también."

"¿Si?"

Me mira, sus ojos penetrantes. No esta solo viendo mi rostro, mi piel, mi sonrisa. Ve más allá de eso. Me ve a _mí_.

Siempre me ve a mí.

"Si," responde, levantando la mano para alejar un cabello de mi rostro. Se inclina hasta plantar un suave beso en mis labios, causando que mis ojos se cierren. "De hecho, me gusta más cada día."

-x-x-

Mi mañana con Edward fue algo precioso, algo que no se debe de dar por sentado. Nos despertamos presionados el uno contra el otro, su entrepierna en mi trasero, su rostro en mi cabello, sus brazos envueltos alrededor de mí, mientras movía sus caderas muy ligeramente para crear una cálida, deliciosa fricción.

Nuestra ducha fue esencialmente una repetición de la de anoche. Me vuelvo a poner su ropa para desayunar, y vemos un poco de televisión y pasamos el rato hasta que es hora de que se prepare para ir al trabajo. Varias veces, considere ir a comprar condones, pero al final, creo que fue un acuerdo mutuo que no queríamos que nuestra primera vez fuera una experiencia apresurada antes de ir al trabajo. Así que, la idea de ir a comprar condones como que mataba el momento.

En todo caso, queríamos tomarnos nuestro tiempo. Queríamos disfrutar.

Cuando es hora de que se vaya, me pongo mi ropa y voy al supermercado, donde me encuentro en un estilo de cielo de condones. ¿Con relieve para el placer de ella? Si por favor, eso suena fantástico. ¿Doble placer? No estoy segura de lo que eso significa, pero ¿porque no? ¿Fuego y hielo? _¡Santo cielo! ¿_La gente realmente quiere que su asunto se sienta como si estuviera quemándose? La mera idea conjura algunas imágenes de horror de usar lubricante Icy Hot o algo, y mis partes femeninas huyen del miedo justo ahí en el pasillo del supermercado.

¿Qué paso con los condones normales, de todas formas?

Hablando de eso, necesito llamar a Alice para conseguir un buen ginecólogo. Entonces podemos olvidarnos de todo este asunto de los condones y el fuego en mi entrepierna.

"Hola Bella," dice mientras contesta el teléfono. "¿Qué pasa? Tu y Emmet desaparecieron ayer."

La señora en la caja registradora me esta llamando. Es mayor, con cabello gris y ojos juiciosos. Yo al menos tengo la decencia de sonrojarme cuando pongo mi montón de condones en sus manos.

"Si, perdón por eso," balbuceo en el celular. "No nos sentíamos con muchos ánimos de socializar después del juego."

"Si, estaba muy malhumorado," observa. "¿Es porque la Dr. Hale atrapo su bola, no?"

No había pensando en eso antes, pero sabiendo lo que se, tiene mucho sentido. "No lo sé. Puede ser." No estoy segura lo que Alice sabe respecto a la 'situación' de Emmet con la Dra. Hale, y no quiero traicionar su confianza al ser la que le dice todo. Lo crea o no, le debo mucho en este momento.

"Típico. Siempre ha sido un mal perdedor."

Pago por mis condones, y luego tomo la bolsa y salgo de la tienda. "Eso creo."

"Bueno, ¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"Nada," miento. "Comprando unas cosas en el supermercado."

"Eso es genial. Yo estoy esperando a Jasper." Su voz toma una ruta distraída, un tono soñador, y no puedo evitar sonreír.

"¿Van a salir?"

"Creo. Quiero decir… _espero_ que no," contesta, su voz ahora sugestiva. Sonrió mientras abro mi auto y coloco la bolsa en la parte de atrás. Me gustaría decir que estoy esperando a Edward. Creo que de alguna forma lo estoy, pero _maldición, _apenas se acaba de ir al trabajo. Esta salvando vidas y siendo sexy mientras yo estoy aquí, sola, con mis ropas sucias de beisbol y un montón de condones diferentes.

Estoy casi segura que esta es la primera vez que he querido ir al trabajo.

"En realidad, necesito preguntarte algo, um… relacionado al tema," le digo mientras enciendo mi auto.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿A que ginecólogo vas?"

"Dra. Cullen," contesta rápidamente.

"¿La mamá de Edward?"

"No, su abuela" responde sarcásticamente. "Si, su mama ¿Quién mas?"

Me siento un poco aterrorizado por la admisión. "¿No te sientes rara dejando que su mamá examine tu asunto?" pregunto incrédula.

"No. ¿Por qué habría…?" una pausa, y luego. "¡Bella Swan! ¿Te has acostado con Edward?"

"¡No!" digo rápidamente mientras salgo del estacionamiento. Alice bufa del otro lado de la línea, y puedo notar que no se cree mi respuesta.

"Eres tan mala mintiendo. ¿Si no estas durmiendo con él entonces porque te importaría que su madre viera tus asuntos? Es un doctor, Bella. Un doctor de asuntos. Ha visto _muchos_ asuntos."

"Si te digo algo, ¿prometes no decir nada?"

"Si, por supuesto."

"Es en serio, Alice. Ni siquiera puedes decirle a Jasper."

"Bella, te aseguro que, Jasper no esta interesado en tu vida sexual." Puedo imaginarla poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero no le creo ni por un segundo que no va a tener algo así como un festival del chisme con Jasper después de que hagan… lo que sea que van a hacer esta noche. Siento un escalofrió y trato de no pensar en eso.

"Cierto. Bueno suena como si tu estuvieras lo suficientemente interesada por ambos," recalco.

"Por supuesto que lo estoy. Ahora escúpelo."

Suspiro, y luego procedo a contarle – en vagos términos – que Edward y yo acordamos ser exclusivos, pero que no hemos tenido sexo debido a nuestro 'problema'. Alice exhala un fuerte jadeo, luego empieza a recitar todas las alternativas de control de natalidad, como 'sacarlo antes' y la pastilla del día siguiente. Le digo que debería estar avergonzada, por que es una enfermera y debería saber que el método de sacarla casi nunca funciona (n/a: NO LO HACE), para lo que ella me llama una mojigata por no tener una dotación de condones en mi bolso.

¿Y que hay sobre las ETS? Pues de acuerdo a Alice, los doctores no tienen ETS. Porque son doctores, entonces ¿Por qué habrían de tenerlas?

_Claro_.

¿Y desde cuando una mujer anda con condones en su bolso? Siempre pensé que era responsabilidad del hombre tener uno en su cartera. Supongo que esto es el resultado de una relación de cinco años y una pésima vida sexual.

Al final, finalmente me dice el nombre de un doctor al que puedo ir. "Su nombre es Dr. Cooper," me dice. "Trabaja en la misma oficina con la Dra. Cullen. He escuchado que es muy bueno también."

"Gracias, Alice."

"Sabes, si dejas que su mamá sea tu doctor, ella podría asistir en el parto de todos sus bebes."

"¿Qué pasa contigo y los bebes? Dios, solo hemos estado juntos por, doce horas. Ni siquiera hemos tenido sexo aun."

"Solo estoy diciendo, Bella," dice indignada. "En la sala de parto usualmente solo permiten que dos personas estén ahí contigo. De esta forma, su mamá no contaría como una de las personas."

"No me voy a preocupar por eso en este momento. Ahora, todo lo que quiero es una botella de pequeñas pastillas mágicas para poder montar a su hijo cuando yo quiera, sin bebes. ¿De acuerdo?"

Alice suspira derrotada. "De acuerdo, es tu sala de parto."

-x-x-

"¿Puedo tomarte una foto?"

Mike esta recargado contra la pared, su pierna derecha doblada detrás de él y apoyada en el exterior de ladrillo. Me ve, frunciendo el ceño por un segundo, y luego sus labios se arquean en una sonrisa de complicidad.

"¿Por qué? ¿Quieres llevar una imagen de esta belleza a donde quiera que vayas?" Usa la mano que esta sosteniendo el cigarrillo para hacer un ademán sobre él, pasando por su cuerpo. Un camino de humo gris sigue sus movimientos.

Arrugo la nariz. "No, solo creo que es gracioso que estés fumando justo frente a un letrero de no fumar."

Frunce el ceño de nuevo antes de ver detrás de él, luego le da otro toque a su cigarro antes de tirarlo al piso y apagarlo con su pie. "Entonces no, no puedes tomarme una foto," bufa a la defensiva. Un cambio drástico de su humor hace unos segundos. "Lo último que necesito es que vayas por ahí con evidencia incriminatoria en tu bolsillo."

Y lo último que necesitan nuestros pacientes con enfermedad pulmonar crónica es que regrese hediendo a Malboro lights Pero no digo esto, aunque recuerdo lo que el neumólogo le dijo a un paciente en el último lugar que trabaje. El paciente estaba corto de aliento, y fue a verlo. "Siento que no puedo recuperar el aliento," le dijo. "Bueno," respondió calmadamente, "eso es lo que pasa cuando fumas una cajetilla por cincuenta años y arruinas tus pulmones." La paciente solo asintió con pesar y estuvo de acuerdo.

Pongo mis ojos en blanco. No estoy de humor de empezar una disputa sobre la salud de Mike.

"Solo estaba bromeando, Mike. Caray." Tomo la manija de la puerta, a punto de entrar y empezar mi día de trabajo, cuando su voz me detiene.

"Así que… ¿tu y el Dr. Cullen, huh?"

Hago una pausa y me giro para verlo de frente, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Qué pasa conmigo y el Dr. Cullen?"

"¿Al fin están juntos?"

Han pasado tres días desde mi noche con Edward, y aun no he podido verlo de nuevo. Terminó teniendo un largo día en el trabajo y quedándose hasta casi las dos de la mañana la noche anterior. Me llamo antes de que me fuera a dormir y hablamos brevemente, pero no estuvo ni cerca de ser suficiente.

Lo extraño demasiado. Por la primera vez, estoy emocionada por venir al trabajo. Y aquí Mike, esta tratando de arruinar mi día antes de que empiece. Ni siquiera sé que decirle sobre nosotros, porque no hemos hablado sobre si vamos o no a mantenerlo en secreto en el trabajo. Una parte de mi piensa que nuestra relación de trabajo debe ser estrictamente profesional, mientras que otra parte de mi quiere gritar nuestro nuevo estatus desde el techo.

Pero no grito, ni siquiera murmuro. Aun no.

"¿Por qué preguntas?" mantengo mi voz exceptiva, curiosa. Me pregunto si Alice le dijo a alguien lo que dije.

Se encoje de hombros. "Es solo que estas sobre él todo el tiempo. Siempre que los veo juntos, quiero decir. Y es genial, lo entiendo. Es un doctor, y ¿que chica no quiere a un doctor, cierto?" Su voz es un poco amarga. Celosa.

Trato de no molestarme, pero estoy fallando con facilidad. "No sé de que estas hablando, Mike. Apenas me conoces, así que es un poco mierda de tu parte que asumas que saldría con alguien por su estatus."

Se muerde el labio un momento, sus ojos pegados a los míos. "Si, tienes razón," dice finalmente. Luce debidamente reprendido, lo que me sorprende. Suspira y pasa una mano por su cabello color arena. "NO es de mi incumbencia de todas formas." El matiz celoso regresa.

Mientras siempre supe que medio le gustaba a Mike, nunca pensé que guardara sentimientos tan desagradables contra Edward. Sin embargo, no cambia nada. Y no es como si Mike hubiera tomado la iniciativa de invitarme a salir. Aunque no hubiera logrado nada de provecho.

"Bueno, te aseguro que si estuviera viendo a Ed – el Dr. Cullen, no sería porque es un doctor," digo. Al contrario, es una de las principales razones por las que no quería salir con él. Los ojos de Mike se entrecierran un poco al casi llamar a Edward por su primer nombre, pero no dice nada más mientras jalo de la manija y me abro camino adentro. "Me tengo que ir, Mike. Probablemente ya voy tarde."

Él asiente una vez, su voz aun resentida. "Nos vemos."

Para cuando llego a mi piso, estoy cuatro minutos retrasada. No importa, porque a las dos de la tarde Edward va a llegar, y si tengo suerte tendremos al menos cinco minutos para vernos.

Es algo difícil de creer que mi día completo ha empezado a girar de repente en torno a esos posibles cinco minutos.

No se aparece hasta casi las cuatro de la tarde, sin bata, su cabello un perfecto desorden. Sus brazos tonificados lucen deliciosos en su uniforme azul marino, y su trasero luce como si hubiera sido esculpido por los dioses Griegos de la perfección, quien quiera que sean. No que lo estuviera mirando ni nada. Él sonríe cuando me ve y yo trato de no lucir muy emocionada.

"Hola," digo, forzando un tono casual. La estación de enfermeras esta atestada, el teléfono esta sonando sin parar, y todo lo que quiero es cinco minutos.

"Hola," responde, su sonrisa agrandándose.

Jessica esta tomando una llamada en la otra línea. "¡Captura de llamadas!" chilla a todos, y gruño antes de tomar el teléfono. Es alguien queriendo hablar con otra enfermera que no esta por aquí, y después de que llamo a la enfermera y descubro que su teléfono esta apagado, paso los siguientes cinco minutos llamándolos por el intercomunicador y rogando porque contesten pronto. No lo hacen, por supuesto. Los dioses de la seducción están hoy en mi contra. No que tenga tiempo para seducir a Edward, ni nada por el estilo, aunque tengo al menos diez condones en mi bolso, pero aun así es una agradable fantasía para entretenerme. Tengo altas esperanzas para lograr un pequeño beso antes de que se vaya.

Se va a ver un paciente mientras yo trato de localizar a mi compañera, y luego otro paciente llama para pedir medicación para el dolor. Le doy su medicina al paciente antes de ser llamada de nuevo para hacer algo más, y eventualmente veo a Edward desapareciendo dentro de la habitación de dictado. Lo sigo dentro tan pronto tengo la oportunidad y cierro la puerta detrás de mí. Está sentado en la computadora, un historial abierto frente a él, el teléfono en su oreja mientras dicta en el recibidor.

Me voltea a ver mientras entro, reconociendo mi presencia. Hay un pequeño banco con llantas debajo del escritorio, y lo saco y me siento a su lado, ligeramente a su izquierda.

"El conteo de células blancas en la sangre es de 16.2, H y H es 8.9 y 27.2, potasio es 3.9..."

Es simplemente demasiado delicioso para resistirme. Acercándome, ligeramente rozo el borde de su uniforme con mi dedos, dudando solo por un momento antes de deslizar mi mano bajo la tela y encontrar la suave, lisa piel de su espalda baja.

Pausa abruptamente, luego rápidamente se aclara la garganta y empieza a hablar de nuevo.

"Ella,uhh… tiene finos crujidos en su pulmón derecho, aun tiene picaduras en sus extremidades bajas…"

Paso mis uñas a través de su piel, siguiendo hacía arriba, acariciando su espalda. Su playera se levanta mientras mi mano se mueve al norte y obtengo una gloriosa vista de su clara, perfecta piel.

Su voz esta trastabillando de nuevo. "Umm… ella tiene…" se aclara la garganta una vez más y pasa su mano por su cabello. "Aun se queja de tos. Aun recibe 500mg de Levaquin por intravenosa diariamente para su neumonía, se repetirán tomografías de pecho en la mañana…"

Ahora voy hacía abajo, apenas rayando la superficie de su piel. Se voltea de repente y toma mi mano, sus ojos oscuros y acalorados mientras la toma con fuerza entre la suya y la pone en su regazo.

Precipitadamente farfulle el resto de su dictado, luego cierra el teléfono y se gira hacia mí.

"Tu," empieza acusatorio, "vas a ser la causa de mi muerte." Toma mis caderas y me trae más cerca, mi banco deslizándose ruidosamente por el piso de linóleo, antes de inclinarse hacía adelante y capturar con fuerza mis labios con los suyos. Solo estoy sorprendida por un momento, y luego estoy respondiendo con entusiasmo, mi lengua rápidamente deslizándose en su boca mientras mis manos pasan por sus hombros y se enredan en su cabello. Él gime antes de separarse abruptamente.

"¿No hay posibilidad de que esa puerta se cierre, verdad?" pregunta afectado, viendo sobre mi hombro a la puerta.

"No, pero tienes que poner un código para entrar, así que eso nos dará al menos una advertencia de dos segundos si alguien trata de entrar."

"Eso es suficiente para mí." Sus labios están sobre los míos de nuevo, pero nuestra gloriosa reunión es muy breve cuando escuchamos el inconfundible sonido de alguien aplastando los botones del teclado. Rápidamente nos separamos y él se gira hacía el historial que tiene enfrente mientras yo – bueno, me siento ahí deseando el haber pensado en traer mis notas o algo conmigo. Precipitadamente empujo mi banco lejos de él justo en el momento en que la puerta se abre. Jessica abre la puerta con una audible rabieta, sus ojos azules en nosotros inmediatamente.

"Hola Edward," lo saluda alegremente. Su rostro es un rígido contraste con su voz relajada. Labios encorvados, ojos entrecerrados, me ignora por completo y camina al gabinete directamente al otro lado de la habitación, tomando un montón de papelas envueltos en una bolsa de plástico.

Yo escondo mi rostro, con miedo de que pueda ver mis labios rojos, mi rebelde cabello, la extrema lujuria en mis ojos – un millón de cosas diferentes que puedan descubrirme. Edward ni siquiera voltea mientras calladamente se aclara la garganta y dice, "Hola, Jessica." Hojea el historial y pretende que esta concentrado en su trabajo.

"Bella," dice, "el 412 acaba de llamar y dice que necesita que lo limpien."

"¿Dónde esta técnico?" pregunto, inmediatamente con sospecha. Ella se encoje de hombros sin importarle mientras sale de la habitación.

"En descanso, supongo."

Cierra la puerta de golpe detrás de ella. Trato de no fruncir el entrecejo, aunque estoy completamente consciente de lo que esta haciendo. Mi indiferencia debe de ser nula, porque las manos de Edward están en mi rostro de nuevo, forzándome a verlo.

"Oye," murmura. "¿Qué pasa?"

Inmediatamente me debilito bajo sus manos. "Nada."

"¿Sabe ella de nosotros?" pregunta con precaución.

"No. Quiero decir, yo no le dije. ¿Tu le dijiste a alguien?"

"Nadie que trabaje aquí."

"Yo le dije a Alice," confieso. "Pero le hice jurar que no le diría a nadie. No sabía si tu querías que supieran…"

"No me importa si la gente sabe," me informa. "¿A ti te importa?"

"No, no me importa."

"Bien. Como que me gusta que las personas sepan..." Juega con un mechón de mi cabello, y me derrito.

"Te extrañe," murmuro. Él se inclina hacia mi y besa mis labios suavemente, luego mi barbilla.

"Yo también te extrañe."

"¿Pasas por mi apartamento cuando salgas del trabajo?"

Ambas cejas se levantan preguntando. "Voy a salir tarde."

"No me importa. Te extraño," repito, mi voz suplicante.

Otro beso, esta vez en mi mandíbula. Luego mi cuello. Cada uno más prometedor que el último.

"Entonces estaré ahí."

-x-x-

Uno de los pacientes de Alice entra en código antes del cambio de turno. En ese momento es cuando cosas horribles, inimaginables siempre pasan.

Ella inicialmente hace una llamada rápida, pero luego el paciente se deteriora y pierde el pulso antes de que alguien llegue. Alice esta suspendido sobre él con su pequeño cuerpo, poniendo todo su peso en las compresiones mientras Kate y yo conducimos el carro de paro a la habitación. Deslizamos la tabla bajo su espalda mientras Mike provee respiraciones manuales con una bolsa de aire. Las paletas del desfibrilador son puestas en su pecho y de regreso, y Edward esta ahí tres segundos después para recibir un acelerado estatus de Alice.

"Su presión sanguínea empezó a bajar y le di 500 en solución salina, pero luego empezó a jadear y no podía encontrar el pulso…"

Edward le da instrucciones, tomando el mando. Epinefrina y atropina son suministradas, de nuevo; Edward intuba al paciente, Aro consola a la desolada esposa en el corredor. Es caótico, con demasiadas personas atestados en una pequeña habitación.

El paciente eventualmente es traído de vuelta, su ritmo cardiaco en 140, y lo llevamos a la unidad de cuidado intensivo. Ayudo a empujar la cama, Alice y Kate conmigo, mientras Edward continua suministrando aire a través del tubo endotraqueal.

Edward y yo hacemos contacto visual, pero nada más.

Estrictamente profesional.

Admito que me preocupaba que trabajáramos juntos. ¿Sería incomodo? ¿Extraño? Pero no fue nada de eso. En esos precarios momentos, cuando la vida de otro hombre estaba en la línea, nuestro nuevo estatus no me vino a la mente. Él era solo otro doctor y yo era solo otra enfermera, ambos trabajando en equipo para evitar que el hombre muriera.

Las enfermeras de la unidad nos están esperando. Alice empieza a darles el reporte mientras conectan al paciente a un monitor cardiaco y un ventilador. Los ayudo en silencio, escuchando su conversación.

"¿Tienes un análisis reciente de azúcar en la sangre?" la enfermera de la unidad le pregunta a Alice.

"No…" la voz de Alice baja. "No tuve tiempo. Pero la checaron esta tarde en sus análisis y estaba estable. No es diabético," argumenta.

"Bueno es parte del protocolo el checarla durante el paro," la enfermera exclama groseramente. Como si el protocolo fuera lo único que importa. No la vida de este hombre. Solo el protocolo.

Tengo toda la intención de mantenerme callada. Metida en mis propios asuntos. Pero cuando Alice trata de decir algo más la enfermera la interrumpe bruscamente, y las palabras salen de mi boca sin mi permiso. "Dios, no hay razón para ser tan grosera. Ella estaba preocupada por otras cosas, como su _respiración_, si quieres un maldito análisis de azúcar puedes sacarlo ahora."

Varios ojos se giran en mi dirección, Edward incluido. Alice se esta mordiendo el labio para contener una sonrisa. La enfermera de la unidad se ve furiosa.

"Oh, lo siento. ¿Es este _tu_ paciente?" pregunta con aspereza.

"Trato cada paciente como si fuera mio mientras trabajo," contesto, mi voz insultantemente dulce. Normalmente no actuaría tan condescendiente, pero algunas cosas me ponen los nervios de punta. Innecesaria rudeza incluida. Somos compañeros de trabajo, no sus subordinados. Aguantaría más mierda de doctores que de ella.

Ella frunce el entrecejo y cambia su atención hacía el paciente, ignorándome, y tengo que esconder una sonrisa presumida.

Termino y espero a Alice en la estación de enfermeras de la UCI. Edward esta parado cerca en el mostrador, escribiendo en el historial del paciente, esperando una llamada de su doctor regular. Le doy espacio mientras trabaja, imaginándome que esto es lo que una enfermera normal haría cuando un doctor normal esta ocupado.

Pero eventualmente cierra el historial y se lo entrega a la secretaria antes de acercarse a mí. Se inclina cerca de mí y dice, "¿Nunca dudas en poner a alguien en su lugar, huh?"

Por un momento, estoy preocupada, tengo miedo que vaya a estar molesto. Empiezo a dudar y reprenderme a mi misma mientras deseo haber mantenido la boca cerrada. Parece meterme en problemas o hacerme lucir como una tonta la mayoría de las veces. Pero levanto la mirada para descubrir una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos bailando de alegría.

Toda preocupación se evapora. Tal vez debería estar avergonzado por mi comportamiento – por caer al nivel de esa enfermera – pero de repente estoy tan aliviada como para que me importe.

"No hace daño dejar que las personas peleen sus propias batallas, sabes," continua. "He escuchado que eso construye el carácter."

Me muerdo el labio, sintiéndome de repente un poco avergonzada.

"¡Bella!" Alice de repente retumba detrás de mí, interrumpiéndonos. "¡Oh Dios mio, te amo! Eso fue clásico. Definitivamente eres mi amiga bocona favorita en este momento. Emmet estaría orgulloso." Hace una pausa para ver a Edward y entrecierra los ojos sospechosamente, alejándome ya. "No oh. Aléjese de ella, Dr. Cullen. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer si queremos llegar a casa esta noche."

No lucho mientras me jala lejos de la estación de enfermeras. Terminar mi trabajo, ir a casa, y encontrarme con Edward suena como el mejor plan que he tenido en años. Ofrezco un patético adiós antes de estar fuera de vista, y el esta sonriendo mientras me ve desaparecer.

-x-x-

Me siento en el sofá viendo televisión para mantenerme despierta. Edward llamo hace media hora para hacerme saber que tiene un par de pacientes más que ver antes de irse, pero promete que aun así va a venir. Paso un buen rato pensando en él durante el código – sobre lo sexy que era cuando tomaba el mando – y eso me ayuda a pasar el tiempo.

Pero debo de haberme quedado dormida, porque lo siguiente que se, un cuerpo firme esta presionado contra el mío, atrapándome contra el respaldo del sofá. Gruño y me muevo contra él tratando de liberar mi brazo. El murmura suavemente y planta dulces besos en mi rostro mientras su mano hace mi cabello a un lado.

Finalmente suspiro y descanso contra él.

"¿Qué hora es?" pregunto medio dormida. Entierro mi nariz en su cuello e inhalo profundamente, ignorando el fuerte olor de hospital que aun permanece en su piel.

"Casi media noche," contesta suavemente. Aun esta acariciando mi cabello; paso mi mano por su espalda, deslizándola bajo sus boxers y tomando su desnudo trasero. Puede o no que tenga una ligera obsesión.

"Podemos ir a la cama," ofrezco, luchando para contener un bostezo.

"Mmm." Sus ojos están cerrados, sus movimientos se vuelven pesados. No hace ningún esfuerzo por aceptar mi oferta, y por un momento creo que se ha quedado dormido.

"¿Edward?" susurro.

Sus cejas se levantan ligeramente en su percibida inactividad. "¿Hmm?"

"Vamos a la cama. Esto puede sentirse cómodo ahora, pero créeme, es un sofá usado. No será bueno para ti."

"No, pero tu serás buena para mí." Sus brazos se aprietan a mí alrededor, trayéndome cerca.

"Es en serio, Edward," digo, moviéndome. "Vamos a la cama. Es solo un pequeña caminata al final de pasillo…" Mi voz se pierde tentadoramente y Edward de repente se gira sobre mí, atrapándome contra los cojines. Dejo salir una fuerte ráfaga de aire por el movimiento repentino. Su cuerpo es firme y cálido, su cabello húmedo – apenas estoy notando los patrones de lluvia contra la ventana – y esta usando solo sus boxers y una playera.

Delicioso.

Me besa suavemente, luego otra vez, y otra, aplicando un poco más de fuerza cada vez. Su voz es ronca cuando habla. "¿Qué estabas diciendo?"

"No tengo idea." Contesto con honestidad. ¿Que estaba diciendo? El literalmente me besa hasta dejarme sin sentido, y el cansancio es lo último en mi mente.

Alentado, se mueve a mi cuello, mordisqueando suavemente la piel mientras sus manos se deslizan bajo mi blusa. Mi cuerpo entero se pone con los pelos de punta y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros, abrazándolo estrechamente contra mí.

Besa mis labios una última vez y se aleja. Poniéndose de pie, me ofrece su mano. "¿Vienes?" pregunta.

Lo dejo sacarme del sofá y nos dirigimos a mi habitación, aun besándonos, aun tocándonos, nuestras acciones menos frenéticas pero con el mismo propósito de la noche anterior. En mi cama, moldea mi espalda contra su pecho, su ingle contra mi trasero, sus labios encuentran agarre en mi cuello y hombros. Jala el cuello de mi blusa hacia abajo, concediéndole un área más amplia para probar y explorar.

Giro mi cuello, y tan pronto mis labios están a la vista los demanda con los suyos. Presiono mi cuerpo hacia atrás contra el suyo y mando mi brazo hacía atrás, enredando mi mano en su suave cabello. Mis labios nunca están lejos de los suyos mientras me muevo en sus brazos, y el aprieta su agarre alrededor de mí, tirando con fuerza hacia su pecho.

"Te sientes muy bien," suspira, pasando sus manos por mi cuerpo. "Pensé en ti todo el día. En estar a solas contigo de nuevo y tenerte toda para mí."

Sus palabras mandan un bienvenido escalofrió por mi espalda. Tomo su mano, guiándola al ápex entre mis muslos. "Ahora me tienes," le digo, y sus dedos se deslizan debajo de mi pijama y entre mis mojados pliegues. Me acaricia lentamente y yo gimo, mi necesidad por este hombre sobrepasando mi necesidad básica por respirar.

"¿Te gusta eso?" pregunta, como si los vergonzosos sonidos que produzco no fueran suficiente confirmación. Muerdo mi labio y asiento, luego empiezo a bajar sus boxers por sus caderas con ansiedad. Se gira sobre mí de nuevo antes de ayudarme a bajarlos el resto del camino, dejando que su erección quede libre, y yo inmediatamente envuelvo mi mano alrededor de su largo y lo acaricio lentamente.

Su rostro esta en mi cuello. "Tan bien," murmura contra mi piel, y yo murmuro mi concordancia antes de tirar de su playera, causando que se levante en su espalda. Se la quita y la tira a un lado, luego toma mis shorts, lentamente arrastrándolos hacía abajo por mis muslos. Levanto mis caderas para que los pueda quitar y es lanzado al piso, mi blusa siguiéndolo segundos después.

El firme cuerpo de Edward cubriendo el mio, sus labios en mi cuello. Toma mi barbilla con su mano y gira mi rostro, exponiendo más de mi piel, más para que él pueda besar y mordisquear ligeramente. Paso mi mano por su pecho, hombros. Hacia abajo por su cuerpo y sobre su trasero. La lluvia tomo fuerza y ahora golpea con estruendo contra la ventana, mientras la luz de la luna brilla a través del vidrio empapado y crea rayas torcidas a través de la lisa piel de Edward. Nunca lo había visto más hermoso.

Sus labios viajan hacía mi pecho, donde toma un duro pezón con su boca. Yo jadeo y me presiono contra él mientras mis dedos se enredan en su cabello. La misma atención es puesta en el otro seno, y luego sus labios están sobre los míos de nuevo, vigorosos y apasionados.

Muevo un brazo a un lado, luchando a ciegas con mi mesa de noche hasta que encuentro el cajón y puedo abrirlo. Edward no deja de besarme lo suficiente como para ver en realidad que estoy haciendo, pero no me estoy quejando. Su mano esta entre mis muslos de nuevo, acariciando mis pliegues, un dedo deslizándose en mi entrada, y es todo lo que puedo hacer para no gritar.

Finalmente siento un paquete de aluminio, y lo saco del cajón. Desafortunadamente, aun esta atado a varios paquetes de aluminio que venían en mi mega caja de condones, así que tiro de una larga tira de diez o más condones todos unidos. Golpeo a Edward en la cara con ella accidentalmente, pero el esta preocupado en otra cosa y apenas lo nota.

Considero disculparme, pero sus dedos aun están haciendo cosas deliciosas a mis adentros… y luego los saca, una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Veo que alguien esta preparado," dice tímidamente. Toma los condones de mi mano y rompe un paquete, tirando el resto en el piso.

"_Alguien_ tiene que estar preparado," contesto, casi jadeando del deseo para este punto. Se esta moviendo demasiado lento – voy a explotar si no lo tengo dentro de mi pronto. "De hecho, te haría bien aprender una o -." presiona su boca firmemente contra la mía, silenciándome, mientras sus dedos encuentran mi clítoris de nuevo. Frota pequeños, sensuales círculos con su pulgar, causando que mis caderas se levanten de la cama. Me quejo contra su boca y tiro de su cabello con una mano, la otra tomándolo de la nuca.

"Dios, Bella," gime. "¿Tienes idea de lo que me haces?"

"Muéstrame," jadeo.

Abre el paquete en su mano y se pone el condón, y no puedo evitar el estirar mi mano y pasar mi mano por el delgado condón cubriendo su polla. Una. Dos. Tres veces, y Edward gime, alejando mi mano y atrapándola sobre mi cabeza.

Besa mis protestas y se alinea en mi entrada con su mano libre. Abro más mis piernas, ansiosa por tomarlo, por sentirlo. Empuja solo la punta dentro antes de besar mi rostro, su otra mano pasando por mi brazo hasta mi cabello.

"¿Esto es lo que quieres?" me preguntado, incitándome. Afortunadamente para él, estoy más que convencida que esta es la clase de agonía que experimentas justo antes de vencer la frustración sexual. No estoy por encima de ponerme a rogar ahora.

"Maldición si, Edward. _Por favor_."

Debe sonar apropiadamente patético, porque el embiste contra mí de repente, estirándome de todos lados. Jadeo en su hombro e inhalo con fuerza por la repentina sensación.

Fantástico

Aun esta dentro de mi por un segundo y abro más mis piernas, queriendo tomar cada delicioso centímetro.

Mueve sus caderas con lentitud. "¿Esto esta bien?" pregunta suavemente.

"Si," suspiro. Con cada embestida sale un poco más, entrando con más fuerza. Envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y tiro la cabeza hacia atrás.

"¿Si?"

"Maldición si."

"Dios, te sientes jodidamente increíble." Amo cuando maldice. Enredo mis dedos en su cabello mientras él toma mi trasero, levantando mis caderas y empujándose a si mismo más profundo. "Pensé en esto hoy," jadea en mi hombro. "En cogerte en el cuarto de dictado."

_Oh, Dios maravilloso_.

Un rayo cruza el cielo, ilumina mi habitación por unos breves segundos. Un fuerte estruendo lo sigue. Edward toma mi barbilla entre sus dedos y me besa con fuerza, sus caderas aun embistiendo contra mí en un ardiente y firme ritmo.

¿Por qué no estaba haciendo esto hace tiempo? Esto es mucho mejor que el monarca. Y si no hubiera comprado tantos malditos condones probablemente sería más barato también.

Mis manos tiran de su cabello, pasan por su espalda, sintiendo los firmes músculos bajo la suave piel. Extiendo las palmas sobre su trasero, tomando cada nalga, ayudándolo a guiar sus caderas contra las mías. Beso y muerdo su cuello con suavidad, y Edward regresa el favor, sus manos viajando sobre mis senos y costados y caderas.

Este… _deseo_… que siento por Edward no es algo que conocía con Alec. Es más fuerte, más intenso. Una casi abrumadora corriente de emociones me recorre mientras el susurra en mi oído lo mucho que me ha extrañado.

Puedo darme cuenta cuando esta cerca porque para de embestir y entierra su rostro en mi cuello, respirando pesadamente. Probablemente esta pensando en su abuela o contando hacía atrás, o cualquier cosa loca que hagan los hombres para durar más. Froto su cabeza con mi mano, suavizando su cabello húmedo, y luego la deslizo entre nosotros acariciando mi clítoris mientras él empieza a embestir de nuevo.

Él también puede darse cuenta que me estoy acercando, porque levanto mis caderas para encontrarme con las suyas, jadeando laboriosamente. Se sienta sobre sus rodillas de repente, llevándome con él. Me monto sobre su regazo y me hundo sobre él una y otra vez mientras uso sus hombros como soporte. Una de sus manos esta en mi trasero, ayudándome a guiar mis movimientos. Su otra mano aprieta un pezón entre sus dedos mientras su boca chupa y besa mi otro seno. Luego desliza su mano donde estamos unidos, frotando mi clítoris, y me lleva al borde de nuevo.

Me besa apasionadamente mientras me vengo, y él me sigue solo momentos después, su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, manteniéndome contra él mientras sus caderas golpean hacía arriba y contra mí unas pocas veces más.

Descansamos el uno contra el otro por un momento mientras recuperamos el aliento. Mis dedos acariciando su húmedo cabello de nuevo, y luego me esta empujando hacía atrás, bajándome sobre la cama y cubriéndome con su cuerpo. Nos besamos por un largo rato antes de salirse de mí e ir a tirar el condón.

Se reincorpora conmigo en la cama y me jala contra su pecho, besando mi rostro una y otra vez. Me rio mientras sus labios encuentran los míos, luego me callo cuando nuestro beso se profundiza e intensifica.

Voy a estar tan cansada mañana, pero dormir parece algo tan insignificante en este momento. Me privaría de él cada noche solo por sentir sus labios contra los míos. Incluso por un beso que dure cinco segundos.

"Maldición, eres increíble Bella," murmura contra mi cuello, y me siento cayendo un poco más. Cada beso, cada palabra. Cada caricia.

Solo espero que él siempre este aquí para atraparme.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bueno aqui me tienen después de otra semanita con otro capitulo! Este fue uno de mis capitulos favoritos jajaaj y espero que sea uno de los suyos también! Los dejo sin más que agregar solo dandoles las gracias por sus reviews que en verdad hacen que me apure a traducir para tenerles a tiempo su capitulo! jajaaj **

**Que tengan un buen fin de semana!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14 – Las Cosas Definitivamente se Pueden Poner Peor. <strong>

Edward esta trabajando mucho, desafortunadamente, y siempre es el incomodo turno de la tarde. Mi único consuelo es que me dijo que estará libre seis días seguidos la próxima semana. Eso es seis días de Fuego y Hielo envuelto de lo mejor, y literalmente no puedo esperar a que lleguen.

Lo veo en el hospital ocasionalmente. Un día, me mandan a la sala de emergencias, y resulta que pasa más tiempo ahí que lo que pasa en mi piso. El deber llama, supongo. Pero lo que es molesto es como las enfermeras coquetean descaradamente con él ahí.

"Dr. Cullen, tengo todo lo que necesita para la línea central," una enfermera joven le dice. Una simple declaración, sin duda, pero su voz es demasiado sugestiva para mi gusto. "Solo dígame cuando este listo." Se muerde el labio y sonríe antes de irse.

_Oh, vomito en mi boca._

No digo nada de las zorras – al menos no mientras estoy trabajando – porque en su defensa, él en realidad no coquetea de vuelta, y yo fui la que mantuvo caliente su cama anoche. También me llevó café de la sala de doctores cuando llego, entonces, ¿Qué tan enojada puedo estar? Dos enfermeras se me quedaron viendo mientras me da el café, pero las ignoro. No me importa que Emmet y Alice sepan de nosotros, ni me molesta restregarle en el rostro mi nueva relación a Jessica – en realidad eso es muy divertido – pero no me gusta discutir mi vida personal con completos extraños. Edward parece sentirse de la misma manera. Mientras hablamos, coqueteamos ocasionalmente, y nos miramos de reojo de vez en cuando, por lo demás somos profesionales en el trabajo. No hay sesiones de sexo violento en una camilla en la ER, a pesar de mis frecuentes, inapropiadas fantasías.

No, guardamos eso para la sala de guardia.

En una inusual noche lenta, después del cambio de turno, me encuentro con Edward en el corredor mientras me preparo para irme. Él esta agendado para trabajar unas horas más, y a pesar de las cansadas, demacradas líneas bajo sus ojos, aun se ve contento de haberse topado conmigo.

"¿Te vas a casa?" pregunta.

"Si, aunque iré por algo de comer primero. ¿Quieres, uh… que te traiga algo?" pregunto con esperanza. Me he vuelto patética, una total perdedora que no puede dejar de pensar en un tipo, que quiere traerle comida solo para poder verlo otros cinco minutos.

"No gracias. Probablemente vaya por algo a la cafetería," dice quitándole importancia. Una enfermera pasa a nuestro lado pero no nos presta atención. Él se mantiene callado hasta que pasa, luego se inclina más cerca, su voz baja. "¿Te… te importaría, um, quedarte unos minutos más?"

Estoy intrigada, y patéticamente esperanzada, claro. "No, ¿Por qué?"

"Ya lo veras. Solo sígueme."

Tomamos el elevador hasta el octavo piso, y luego salimos y tomamos las escaleras. Cuando estamos solos en la escalera, digo, "¿Los elegantes doctores tienen algún tipo de guarida secreta aquí?"

"Algo así," contesta, riendo. Llegamos al último piso – el piso que no esta disponible a través del elevador – y he ahí, otra puerta con un estúpido sistema lector para mantenernos a nosotras las enfermeras desfavorecidas lejos. Pero no estoy celosa ni nada.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, Edward se gira y me besa justo ahí en la escalera. Esto probablemente fue una mala idea, porque lo extraño y ya me había quedado dormida cuando llego a casa anoche. Envolviendo mi mano alrededor de su cuello, me pego a él, regresando sus afectos con entusiasmo. Se aleja antes de que pueda arrancarle la ropa, pero me besa dos veces más, sus manos en cada lado de mi rostro, y puedo notar que él tampoco quiere detenerse.

Se gira lo suficiente para pasar su gafete por el lector, y luego abre la puerta y me deja entrar, su mano en mi espalda baja.

Entro a una clase de apartamento. Bueno, no técnicamente un apartamento. Es una habitación gigante, hay dos literas con cortinas, haciendo un total de cuatro lugares para dormir, y ambas están alineadas en un lado de la pared. Hay un área de descanso con un sofá y una televisión de tamaño decente montada en la pared a mi izquierda. A mi derecha hay una pequeña cocina con refrigerador, fregadero, microondas, cafetera, y lavaplatos, y al fondo hay una puerta cerrada que presumo es el baño.

Es algo que nunca hubiera imaginado que existía en el último piso del hospital.

Quiero preguntarle a Edward que diablos es este lugar, o al menos burlarme de él por la simple cafetera que tiene aquí arriba, pero sus labios están sobre los míos antes de que siquiera pueda formar las palabras. Me empuja hacía atrás hasta que cierro la puerta, sus besos ardientes y profundos y ¡oh! tan deliciosos.

"Maldita sea como te extrañaba," respira contra mí, su cuerpo dejando un camino de fuego en mi cuerpo. He aprendido a esperar un buen rato cuando el Dr. Cullen maldice. Mi bolso es arrojado al suelo y olvidado.

"También te extrañaba," jadeo en su boca. "¿Alguien va a venir acá arriba?" Meto mi mano en el pantalón de su uniforme mientras digo esto, envolviendo mis dedos alrededor de su ya duro largo. He fantaseado con él en uniforme demasiadas veces ya, y la idea de que se hará realidad en este momento me emociona.

Niega con la cabeza. "No, usualmente nadie viene para acá excepto los doctores de urgencias, y soy él único aquí en este momento."

Eso solo significa que tenemos que apurarnos antes de que lo llamen. La idea de que podamos ser interrumpidos en cualquier segundo de hecho hace esto más emocionante.

Tomo el estetoscopio de cada lado que esta colgando de su cuello y lo uso para jalarlo hacía mí, nuestros labios vigorosos mientras son presionados. Me levanta y me carga hasta una de las literas, agachándose para colocarme en la cama de abajo. Me quito los zapatos y me recuesto, levantando mis caderas para quitar mis pantalones en el camino. Edward los quita, luego mis bragas, su estetoscopio, y luego finalmente jala sus propios pantalones lo suficiente para liberar su polla. Acaricia mi entrada con dos largos dedos, asegurándose de que este lista.

"¡Espera!" exclamo. "Necesitamos un condón."

"¡Maldición!" se sube los pantalones con fuerza y mira hacía la cocina, y no puedo evitar preguntarme que diablos esta pensando. ¿Tienen aquí un almacén secreto de condones en el cajón de los cubiertos? ¿Esta es la habitación de sexo de los doctores, y ha tenido sexo Emmet donde estoy sentada? ¿Debimos haber atado un calcetín en la puerta?

Cuando empieza a caminar en esa dirección, digo. "¡No! ¡Mi bolso!"

Así es – Bella Swan _siempre_ esta preparada ahora.

Toma un condón de mi bolso, la cual esta del otro lado de la habitación, y miro sin vergüenza el bulto en sus pantalones todo el tiempo. Si solo los pacientes tuvieran este incentivo para esperar. Imaginaria que estarían enfermos constantemente. Al menos, yo lo haría.

El atrapa mi mirada y sonríe satisfecho.

"¿Ves algo que te guste, Bella?" volviendo a la cama, baja su cuerpo sobre el mio, atrapando mis labios para otro ardiente beso. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su espalda y tiro de él para que nuestros cuerpos estén pegados, deleitándome con la dureza de su polla presionada contra mi estomago. Se aleja solo lo suficiente para bajarse los pantalones y ponerse el condón, y luego me esta cubriendo de nuevo, sus labios en mi cuello mientras empuja dentro de mí.

"Dios, te sientes tan bien," gime.

"Tan bien," respiro en acuerdo.

"No puedo esperar para tenerte solo para mí la próxima semana. Todas las veces que quiera, todo el día."

_Dios_, no se si pueda sobrevivir para entonces. Las palabras no pueden describir la sensación de alivio que me envuelve cuando estamos conectados. Como aliviando un dolor, o buscando todo el día por algo precioso y luego encontrándolo de nuevo. El muerde mi hombro mientras entra y sale de mí, una y otra vez, sus gemidos de placer apagados contra mi piel. Enrosco mis dedos en su cabello, una mano en su trasero, mis piernas envueltas de forma segura alrededor de su cintura. Gemimos en unísono mientras mueve mi cuerpo y se desliza incluso más profundo dentro de mí.

La sala de guardia es oficialmente mi lugar favorito en el hospital.

-x-x-

Estoy caminando con Alice cuando veo al Sr. Lowery parado en una carreta de hot dogs.

No lo he visto desde que lo dimos de alta, lo que significa que se ha mantenido lejos del hospital por un rato. Pero estoy casi segura que los hot dogs no son apropiados para su dieta. Y estoy todavía más segura de que él esta consiente de esto.

Alice esta meciendo sus bolsas de compras mientras habla. La interrumpo a mitad de su oración y digo, "¿No es ese el Sr. Lowery?"

Ella sigue mi línea de visión y sus ojos se iluminan. "¡Si es! ¡Sr. Lowery!" grita.

Casi todas las personas en el rango de audición voltean a vernos, incluso el Sr. Lowery. Él sonríe y nos saluda. No es hasta que nos acercaos que notó a una pequeña niña agarrada de sus pantalones, sus nudillos prácticamente blancos por la fuerza de su agarre. Es pequeña y blanca con cabello pelirrojo ondulado, y brillantes, tímidos ojos verdes.

"¡Hola chicas!" nos saluda el Sr. Lowery. "¿Qué están haciendo hoy? ¿Manteniéndose lejos de problemas espero?"

Alice lo ignora y se agacha enfrente de la pequeña niña, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Quién es ella, Sr. Lowery? ¡Dios mio, es adorable!"

"¡Ella es mi nieta, Carla! Esta pasando el día con su abuelo hoy."

"¡Hola Carla! Soy Alice." Alice trata de empezar una conversación, pero Carla se cubre tímidamente detrás de las piernas del Sr. Lowery. El Sr. Lowery se gira hacia mí.

"¿Y como has estado, Bella?"

"He estado excelente. ¿Y usted? ¿Disfrutando un hot dog?" pregunto astutamente.

Me ve sospechoso, captando mi juego. "No, no. ¡Tú sabes que no tengo permitido comer estas cosas! Es para Carla."

Yo solo sonrió al atraparlo con las manos en la masa.

"¿Cómo esta Edward?" continua. Es el siguiente en la fila, y pide rápidamente. Un simple hot dog para Carla.

"Ahora, ¿Qué lo hace pensar que se como esta Edward?" pregunto mi voz burlona y firme al mismo tiempo. Alice pone los ojos en blanco desde su posición en el suelo.

"Por favor, Bella," comenta. "Es bastante malo cuando incluso tus pacientes lo notan."

"Por supuesto que lo note," dice el Sr. Lowery mientras toma su recién comprado hot dog. Le quita la envoltura y se lo da a Carla, quien lo toma entusiasmada. "Así que ¿tenia razón o tenía razón?" Sus ojos están prácticamente brillando.

"Tenía razón," Alice interviene de nuevo antes de que pueda contestar. "Esos dos no pueden quitarse las manos de encima."

"¡Alice!" me quejo.

"¿Que? Es cierto"

"Es lo que imagine," dice el Sr. Lowery. "Entonces, ¿Cómo esta? ¿Ya esta planeando abrir su propio consultorio?"

"No que yo sepa."

"Bueno, tu eres una chica linda Bella. Estoy casi seguro que podrías convencerlo."

Me rio. "Haré lo que pueda."

"Bien. Seré su primer paciente cuando suceda. Solo piensa - ¡podrías trabajar para él y ser su enfermera!"

"He escuchado que no es buena idea salir con el jefe."

"Si, pero piensa en todos los beneficios que tendrás," dice con un guiño, y los ojos de Alice se encuentran con los míos, ambas tratando de contener la risa.

Carla empieza a jalarlo del pantalón, y él lentamente y con dificultad se agacha a su nivel para que pueda susurrar en su oído. Cuando termina, se levanta y dice. "Tiene que ir al baño. Si me disculpan señoritas, voy a preguntarle al dueño de este restaurant de enfrente si le molestaría que pasáramos ¡Fue agradable verlas a ambas!"

"Igualmente. Cuídese." Alice y yo contestamos.

Los observamos mientras se alejan, ambas sonriendo, y luego lentamente nos giramos y continuamos con nuestro camino calle abajo.

-x-x-

La oficina de la ginecóloga es la cosa más asombrosa que he visto.

Es incluso increíble desde afuera – elegante y pulcro, perfectamente diseñada, con suficiente estacionamiento. Las flores en los arbustos son blancas y sobresalen contra el exterior plateado. Las puertas de cristal están prístinamente limpias. Cuando entro, lo primero que veo es una elegante cascada que abarca una pared completa en la sala de espera. El agua cae de forma serena, y todos los pacientes que están esperando tienen pequeñas tazas de algo humeante en sus manos y se ven _felices._

Estoy un poco hipnotizada, por decir lo mínimo. La oficina de mi ginecólogo en Florida no era nada como esto. Era triste, con paredes beige pálido que necesitaban otra capa de pintura y no inspiraban nada de calidez. Estas paredes estaban decoradas con viñas y flores, elaboradas con el ojo experto de un talentoso artista.

Me sentía tranquila, como si fuera a un elegante spa y no para que abrieran mis piernas y me examinaran. La chica detrás del mostrador sonríe agradablemente cuando me acerco.

"¿A quién viene a ver?" pregunta profesionalmente.

"Um, Dr. Cooper. Soy Bella Swan."

"Oh." Un pequeño ceño se forma mientras revisa algo en la computadora. Luego dice, "Tratamos de contactarla esta mañana pero no obtuvimos respuesta, así que dejamos un mensaje. El Dr. Cooper tuvo una emergencia familiar y tuvo que irse de pronto. No va a regresar por el resto del día."

"Oh," mi rostro decae. ¿Dónde diablos esta mi teléfono? Empiezo a escarbar en mi bolso, pero hay demasiada mierda ahí que nunca lo encontrare sin tener que sacar la mitad del contenido, y este no parece el tipo de lugar para estar explorando mi bolsa llena de 50,000 viejas recetas medicas y envoltorios de goma de mascar.

Maldición, no habrá píldoras anticonceptivas hoy. La noticia es casi tan triste como para ponerme a llorar.

La chica me ve con simpatía. "Porque no se sienta y llena toda su información, Señorita Swan. Veré que podemos hacer por usted mientras esta aquí. ¿Quiere algo de café o té caliente? Tenemos té verde, manzanilla, o Earl Grey (té negro)."

La miro, pestañeando como tonta. "¿Té caliente?"

"Así es señorita. También tenemos bastones de miel si le gusta un poco dulce."

¡Dios santo! ¿Estoy en alguna clase de universo paralelo? Nunca he conocido a la mamá de Edward, pero estoy casi segura que podría intentar matarme mientras duermo y aun así la amaría. Esta oficina esta cumpliendo la otra mitad de los sueños de mi coño, la primera mitad siendo satisfecha por los 'atributos' de Edward, por supuesto.

"Ummm... ¿café?" contesto.

"¿Crema y azúcar?"

"Si, por favor."

"Tenemos vainilla francesa, avellana, y simple."

Tengo que controlar mi emoción….

"Vainilla francesa."

"Muy bien. Tome asiento y alguien le traerá su bebida en un momento."

Si, definitivamente me morí y me fui al cielo de la ginecología. Dulce Señor. Tomo las formas y me siento, sin importarme ni siquiera un poco que el Dr. Cooper no este aquí. Empiezo a llenar todo el papeleo y una muchacha diferente me trae una pequeña taza similar a la que todos están sosteniendo. No es sorprendente, que el café esta delicioso.

Creo que nunca me ha gustado tanto la idea de ir al doctor – con seguridad no al ginecólogo. Pero un milagro podría ocurrir hoy. Este lugar podría cambiar eso.

Regreso las formas cuando termino. La secretaria los toma y dice, "La Dra. Masen esta viendo algunos de los pacientes del Dr. Cooper hoy. Dice que podría hacer espacio para uno más si gusta verla."

"¿Dra. Masen?" digo curiosa. Mientras no sea la Dra. Cullen debo de estar a salvo.

"Oh si. Es una de las mejores de Seattle, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte. Es muy buena en lo que hace."

"De acuerdo, supongo que estará bien."

"De acuerdo, le hare saber que esta lista. De hecho ella no estaba tomando nuevos pacientes en este momento, así que hoy debe ser su día de suerte." Ella guiña, poniéndome en completa calma. "¿Le gustaría tomar más café?"

"Eso sería maravilloso, gracias."

La espera es sorprendentemente corta comparada con las oficinas de otros doctores, sin mencionar que fue completamente agradable gracias al delicioso café y a la fascinante cascada. Una enfermera me llama y toma mi peso y signos vitales, y luego me guía al cuarto de examen. En vez de desnudarme y envolverme en papel rasposo, tienen ropa de seda que se siente celestial contra mi piel. Las paredes del cuarto de examen están pintadas de un rosa pálido y hay velas - ¡velas! – en un estante cerca del cuarto de vestuario, y el techo esta pintado con un elaborado atardecer. Algo que ver mientras estamos recostadas con nuestras piernas abiertas, supongo. Hay un bol de mentas de chocolate en otro estante cerca de la mesa de examen y bocinas en las esquinas del techo tocando música relajante con sonidos de agua corriendo, no muy diferente a los sonidos producidos por la cascada en la sala de espera.

Podría tomar unas cadenas y amarrarme a la cama de examen antes de que esto termine. Podría vivir aquí. De hecho, este lugar es más bonito que el último spa que fui en Florida. Aquel que mi madre no dejaba de hablar. _Oh mira Bella, ¡te dan agua mineralizada!_

¿Agua? Pffffttt.

Hay un golpe en la puerta y luego una delgada, elegante doctora aparece. Es atractiva, con cabello oscuro y piel clara, una boca llena de perlas blancas que iluminan su rostro entero cuando sonríe. Esta sin prisas y parece contenta de verme.

Estira su mano para estrecharla con la mía. "Hola, Bella. Soy la Dra. Masen, ¿como estas?"

"Estoy muy bien, gracias." Contesto agradable. Esto parece que saldrá mejor de lo que pensé. Me pregunto porque Alice no me recomendó a ella en lugar de al Dr. Cooper. Luego recuerdo a la secretaria diciéndome que ella no estaba tomando nuevos pacientes y me imagino que esta fue la razón.

"Siento mucho que no hayas recibido tu llamada esta mañana. No quiero que tengas ningún inconveniente cuando vienes a vernos," la Dra. Masen continúa. Ella saca un taburete y abre mi pequeño historial.

"No, esta bien," digo, moviendo la mano restándole importancia al asunto.

"¿Estas aquí por tu chequeo anual?"

"Si. Bueno, eso y quiero empezar el tratamiento anticonceptivo."

"¿Esta sería tu primera vez con un tratamiento anticonceptivo?"

"No, me quede sin prescripción hace dos meses o más. Me acabo de mudar aquí y no he tenido mucho tiempo de conseguir un llenado."

"¿Has tenido sexo sin protección desde entonces?"

"No, señora."

"¿Eres sexualmente activa actualmente?"

"Si."

"¿Tienes más de una pareja sexual?"

"No."

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste relaciones sexuales?"

"Um… hace dos días," contesto, recortando la noche que fui a la casa de Edward justo después del trabajo. Él trabajo el turno de la mañana así que salió unas horas antes que yo. Habíamos planeado salir a cenar, pero un inocente beso como saludo rápidamente evoluciono a algo más, y terminamos teniendo sexo justo ahí, en la mesa de la cocina. Y luego de nuevo en su ducha.

Si, comer esta subestimado de todas formas.

"¿Has tenido alguna vez un resultado de Papanicolaou anormal?" continua la Dra. Masen.

"No"

"¿Cuándo fue tu último examen?"

"Hace como un año."

"¿Qué clase de anticonceptivo estabas usando?"

"Pastillas."

Me pregunta si las tome adecuadamente, y luego me dice las alternativas a la pastilla que ofrecen como el anillo o la inyección. Cuando el tema esta cerrado, me dice que me recueste en la mesa mientras se prepara para el examen. Prende una luz más brillante para que pueda ver y me da la instrucción de poner mis pies en los estribos.

Justo como sospeche, el atardecer en el techo es muy relajante.

Ella dice. "De acuerdo, vas a sentir un poco de presión," y luego empieza el examen. Se mantiene en silencio por unos segundos mientras trabaja, y luego empieza a hablar de nuevo.

"¿Así que, tu y el chico que estas viendo van en serio?"

Extrañamente, la pregunta es completamente normal. Como algo que hablaría con una amiga.

"Si… bueno todo es algo nuevo todavía," confieso.

"Pero, ¿te gusta?"

"Si, me gusta mucho," digo patéticamente, sin más.

Puedo prácticamente oír la sonrisa en su voz. "¿Lo conociste antes de mudarte acá? ¿O se mudo él contigo?"

"No, lo conocí aquí."

"Debe de ser emocionante," dice. "Mi esposo y yo hemos estado juntos por más de treinta años. Pero aun puedo recordar como se sentía cuando recién empezamos a salir."

"Tienes mucha suerte de tener un matrimonio tan duradero."

"Si, si la tengo. ¿Cómo es tu hombre especial?"

"Oh, bueno él es, uh… es muy inteligente, dulce, gracioso. Encantador. Es muy paciente y comprensivo. Tiene los más maravillosos ojos verdes que haya visto." Casi digo que es doctor, pero lo pienso mejor. No quiero que parezca que estoy alardeando al haber atrapado a alguien con su profesión. Mike me ha hecho reflexionar sobre la forma en que nuestra relación puede verse para los demás.

"Suena casi perfecto," observa feliz. "¿Dónde trabajas, Bella?"

"En Harborview. Soy enfermera."

"¡Oh! ¿En serio?" El interés en su voz es palpable. "Ahí es donde trabaja mi esposo, de hecho. Mi hijo, también."

Algo empieza a hacer clic en mi cabeza. Persistente. Algo no esta bien, y mi ansiedad esta empezando a acumularse. Trato de verla, _realmente_ verla, para ver si puedo encontrar rastros de Edward en sus facciones, pero esta oculta por la sabana.

"¿En verdad?" forzó a mi voz a mantenerse en un tono casual. "Eso es genial. ¿También son doctores?"

"Si, ambos lo son. Estoy segura que conoces a mi hijo, Edward Cullen. Él es doctor de urgencias ahí, así que si no lo has conocido, estoy segura que eventualmente lo harás. ¿En que piso trabajas?"

_Cristo_. No puedo creer esto. Alice dijo que su nombre era Dra. Cullen. Ella se presento como Dra. Masen. Dios misericordioso, ¿que esta pasando?

Respiro profundo, tratando de escuchar la corriente de agua en el CD. No me hará ningún bien el tener un ataque de pánico mientras ella me esta viendo el asunto. Necesito calmarme. Respira profundo. Lugar feliz. Mira el atardecer y ve a tu lugar feliz, Bella.

"¿Estas bien, Bella?" la Dra. Masen me pregunta de repente. "¿No te estoy lastimando, o sí?"

"No, no, estoy bien. Yo ummm…. Trabajo en el cuarto piso," logro decir. "General y Cirugía. Tenemos un poco de todo. Muchos pacientes de diálisis."

"¿Has conocido a Edward, entonces? ¿Al Dr. Cullen? Mi esposo es cirujano, así que dudo que lo veas más de lo que podrías ver a Edward."

"He oído hablar de él. De su esposo, quiero decir," le contesto. "Él ocasionalmente hace injertos. Pero el Dr. Richards parece hacer la mayoría de ellos. Aunque, es un hospital muy grande. Y si, he uh…. conocido a su hijo. El Dr. Cullen," balbuceo incomoda.

Dios mio. No se como puedo estar hablando aun. Como no me he desmayado al suprimir esta abrumadora urgencia de hiperventilar.

"Si, es un hospital grande," concuerda. "A veces siendo que explotan al pobre Edward algunas veces. Me gustaría que se tomara un tiempo para él, tal vez tratar de conocer a su Srita. Perfecta," dice con envidia. "Siempre ha sido muy particular respecto con quién sale, y luego siente toda la presión de parte de su padre."

De repente siento que de alguna forma estoy espiando a Edward. Como si no tuviera que estar escuchando esto. Sin saber que decir, simplemente me mantengo en silencio, y la Dra. Masen escoge ese momento para sacar el espéculo. La ausencia de vagina incómodamente estirada es un gran alivio.

"De acuerdo, creo que hemos terminado," dice felizmente. "Todo se ve bien. Deberíamos de tener tus resultados al final de una semana, y te llamaremos si hay algo anormal. Solo recuerdo que si no recibes noticias de nosotros, son buenas noticias."

"Gracias," digo con un suspiro. Casi terminamos. ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que no me recuerde cuando nos presenten formalmente? Y pensándolo bien, ¿Edward piensa presentármela alguna vez? Solo hemos estado juntos por dos semanas. Somos oficiales, pero las cosas aun son muy nuevas para estar segura de que tan serio será. Por todo lo que se, la persecución fue la mitad de la diversión, y ahora se esta cansando de mí. Una idea depresiva, claro, porque es completamente lo contrario para mi; cada beso, cada caricia, cada vez que me hace reír o sonreír, me encariño más y más.

"Dejare que te vistas y volveré en unos minutos, ¿de acuerdo?"

Me visto rápidamente después de que se va. Ella regresa momentos después con una prescripción para pastillas anticonceptivas y un papel que debo entregarle a la secretaria cuando me vaya. Después de señalarme la dirección correcta, se despide y cada quién toma su camino.

Ella fue muy agradable. Perfecta, en realidad. Bajo circunstancias normales mataría porque ella fuera mi doctora. Pero estas no pueden estar más lejos de ser normales, y si tengo suerte me voy a despertar y me daré cuenta que la visita completa fue un sueño. O tal vez la más agradable, elegante pesadilla que haya tenido jamás. El café era _demasiado_ bueno para ser verdad.

Me siento un poco mejor mientras registro mi salida. Esto ya casi termina.

Y luego escucho su voz. Suave, aterciopelada, confundida. Una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

"¿Bella?"

Si, las cosas definitivamente se pueden poner peor.

Levanto la mirada para encontrarlo en la puerta de una oficina. _Su_ oficina. Y luego la Dra. Masen regresa, se detiene en el pasillo mientras su mirada va y viene entre nosotros dos. Su rostro se ilumina en una brillante sonrisa.

"¡Edward!" dice. "Pensé que llegarías aquí un poco más tarde. Que gracioso, porque justo estábamos hablando de ti. ¿Conoces a Bella? Ella trabaja en Harborview y dice que te conoce del trabajo."

Los ojos de Edward se clavan en los míos. Estoy segura que mi cara es una cuidadosa mascara compuesta de terror puro. Pero en mi defensa, me esfuerzo en parecer que no me estoy alterando.

"Si, conozco a Bella," dice finalmente, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Ahora que la sorpresa se esta disolviendo, principalmente luce confundido. No puedo culpar al hombre porque yo he estado presente durante toda la penosa experiencia y aun así no puedo encontrar el sentido de este desastre.

"De acuerdo, muy bien. Creo que las presentaciones no son necesarias entonces. Edward, deberías tomarte más tiempo libre del trabajo. Bella ha estado solo un poco de tiempo aquí y ella ya ha sido flechada por su propio Sr. Perfecto. Tu has estado aquí… ¿Cuánto? ¿Veinte años?" lo regaña. Ahora que los veo, lado a lado, puedo ver las sutiles similitudes. Comparten la misma nariz recta, el mismo cabello oscuro, aunque la cabellera de la Dra. Masen están pintada por algunos mechones grises. Su rostro es en forma de corazón, sus facciones más delicadas y sutiles y su piel pintada con las finas líneas de la edad.

Edward se mueve incomodo. De acuerdo, esto puede que se esté saliendo un poco de control. Probablemente debería decir algo.

"¿De que estas hablando?" pregunta sin más, con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Estoy hablando de nietos, Edward!" lo regaña, pegándole en el brazo. "No me estoy haciendo más joven, sabes." Ella parece haber olvidado que sigo aquí. Los ojos de Edward se encuentran con los míos de nuevo, y yo solo me encojo de hombros y articulo un '¡Lo siento!'

Si soy astuta, puede que sea capaz de llegar a la puerta, correr como si mi vida dependiera de ello, y nunca volver la vista hacia atrás.

Edward arquea una ceja en mi dirección como si pueda leer mis intenciones. Empiezo a sudar, me estoy poniendo muy ansiosa, pero la Dra. Masen sigue con la conversación, completamente ajena a la situación.

"Así que el viernes, Edward… sé que amas el pay de queso que siempre hago, pero encontré esta nueva receta para chifón de limón de Barefoot Contessa que es absolutamente pecaminoso. Estaba pensando en hacerlo como postre en su lugar. ¿Qué opinas?"

Edward me mira de nuevo a mí. Estoy parada, congelada en alguna clase de pánico, sin saber como excusarme y sin embargo sintiéndome malditamente incomoda al estar solo parada ahí escuchando a su madre hablar sobre nietos y chifón de limón. Sin mencionar que hace quince minutos no paraba de hablar y hablar sobre lo genial que es su hijo _y_ revele que somos sexualmente activos.

Matamé. Ahora.

"No lo se," responde Edward distraído, sus ojos encontrándose con los míos. "¿Te gusta el chifón de limón, Bella?"

La Dra. Masen me voltea a ver, con el ceño fruncido en confusión. Probablemente piensa que su hijo esta buscando otra opinión y no quiere ser grosera al aclarar que _yo_ no voy a comer el pecaminoso postre, así que mi opinión en verdad no importa. ¿Y porque _mi_ opinión importa? No me ha invitado conocer a sus padres.

Mierda, ¿esta pensando en invitarme a conocer a sus padres?

"Yo, uh…" mi voz suena tensa, así que rápidamente me aclaro la garganta. "He escuchado que es delicioso."

No es exactamente lo que pregunto, pero estoy agradecida que pude decir mínimo eso sin desmayarme. Pone una brillante sonrisa en el rostro de la Dra. Masen de todas formas.

"Si me hubieras dicho que estarías aquí, te habría traído algo para almorzar," Edward continua. "Solo vine a comer algo rápido con mi mamá."

Lanzo una mirada detrás de él y veo las bolsas de comida sobre el escritorio de la Dra. Masen.

"No seas ridículo," digo rápidamente. No podría estar más agradecida que no trajo nada para mí porque eso solo prolongaría mi estadía. "Realmente necesito irme. Día ocupado, muchas cosas que hacer. Fue un placer conocerla, Dra. Masen."

La Dra. Masen se despide a medias. "A ti también, Bella. Nos veremos en nuestra próxima cita. Buena suerte con tu hombre especial."

De acuerdo, eso probablemente sonó algo extraño para Edward, pero no hay forma en el infierno que me quede para explicar.

Estoy a cinco pasos de la salida cuando su voz me detiene.

"Aguarda, Bella. Dame un minuto… ¿que demonios esta pasando, exactamente?"

"¡Edward! ¡Lenguaje!" la Dra. Masen lo regaña. Me quedo congelada, probablemente parezco un venado alumbrado. La mirada de Edward va y viene entre nosotras dos.

"¿Entonces?" insiste.

"¿Entonces que?" la Dra. Masen repite, obviamente confundida.

Se gira hacia mí. "¿Puedo hablar contigo afuera?"

"Si," accedo rápidamente. Girándome hacia la Dra. Masen una vez más, digo, "De nuevo, un placer conocerla," y desaparezco por la puerta tan rápido como puedo sin querer verme sospechosa.

Camino enérgicamente hacía mi auto, mi corazón corriendo. Edward me detiene a medio camino al poner una mano en mi hombro. "Bella," dice, exasperado. "¿Qué esta pasando?"

Me giro para enfrentarlo, mis ojos abiertos y ligeramente frenéticos. "¡No lo se!" exclamo. "¡Un minuto la _Dra. Masen_ esta haciendo mi examen, el siguiente minuto ella es tu madre! ¿Que diablos, Edward? Alice dijo que su nombre era Dra. Cullen. ¿Porque ustedes dos no tienen el mismo apellido?"

"Ella es Dra. Masen-Cullen," contesta, al fin entendiendo la situación.

"Bueno Dios santo, si el nombre de la persona es Dra. Masen-Cullen entonces deberían presentarse así mismo de esa manera." Si, estoy bordeando lo histérico.

"¿Cuál es el gran problema?"

"¡El problema es que ella sabe todo sobre mi historia sexual, ella y mi asunto están a la par de información, y ella es tu _maldita_ madre!"

Alguien saliendo del edificio me ve como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. De hecho, creo que eso puede ser el caso. La modalidad histérica total ha comenzado.

Respira profundo, Bella. Imagina la cascada. Eso es.

Y luego Edward empieza a reírse. ¡Reírse!

"Eres realmente linda cuando estas exaltada, ¿lo sabias?" pregunta entre risas, y me sonrojo por el cumplido. "¿Pero no crees que estas siendo un poco dramática?" Cruza los brazos sobre su pecho mientras gradualmente terminamos de migrar hacia mi auto. "Ella es un doctor, es su trabajo saber esas cosas."

"No." Muevo la cabeza, mi voz sorprendentemente más calmada. "Es su trabajo saber estas cosas sobre todos los demás. No de mí."

"Ella probablemente se emocione cunado se entere. Parecías caerle bien."

"Le dije que estábamos teniendo sexo."

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno, no dije tu nombre, pero le dije que estaba teniendo sexo con alguien. Por eso necesitaba pastillas anticonceptivas. Pero en mi defensa, también le dije que siempre usamos condón y que realmente me gustabas, así que espero que eso me haga ver inteligente y menos zorra."

La boca de Edward se abre y se cierra. Estoy segura que nunca ha tenido que lidiar con esto. Pobre hombre.

"Bueno, no importa," dice finalmente. "Tengo 34, Bella. Con mi propia casa y todo, estoy un poco grande como para meterme en problemas por tener sexo con alguien."

"Va a odiarme."

"Te prometo que no va a odiarte."

"Creo que realmente no entiendes la severidad de la situación, Edward."

"Realmente creo que estas siendo dramática, Bella."

"¿Estas seguro?"

"Si, estoy seguro."

Me jala hacia él y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros, besando mi frente. Siempre se siente y huele tan perfecto. ¿Y que si no le agrado a su madre?

De acuerdo, eso es una mentira. Sería un gran problema. Si su madre me odia, probablemente va a alterar su opinión sobre mí. Algunos hombres se inclinan demasiado hacia la opinión de la madre. Y si Edward me odia porque su madre me odia, entonces… eso realmente apestaría.

"¿Regresarías adentro?" pregunta. "Puedo presentarte formalmente. Y puedes comerte la mitad de mi sándwich. O todo, si tienes mucha hambre."

Siempre tan caballeroso. ¿Cómo puedo decirle que no?

"¿Estas seguro que esto es una buena idea?"

"No te lo preguntaría si creyera lo contrario."

Sus dedos se entrelazan con los míos, sosteniendo mi mano mientras caminamos de regreso por el estacionamiento, hacia el edificio.

"¿Así que soy tu Sr. Perfecto, eh?" pregunta, sonriéndome descaradamente. Gruño y entierro mi rostro en su brazo mientras estamos llegando a la puerta principal.

"Nunca vas a dejar el tema, ¿verdad?"

"De ninguna manera."

Entramos al edificio. La secretaria simplemente sonríe mientras pasamos por la recepción, a un costado de la cascada, y de regreso hacia la oficina de su madre.

Puedo sentir mi mano sudando, lo que es asqueroso, pero Edward no dice nada. Estoy casi mareada por la ansiedad mientras nos acercamos hacia su oficina. Ella esta sentada en su escritorio repasando algo de papeleo, la comida aun puesta en las bolsas enfrente de ella. Levanta la mirada, cuando alcanzamos la puerta, sus ojos inmediatamente cayendo en nuestras manos unidas.

La curiosidad esta escrita por todo su rostro. "Hola Bella," dice confundida. Ella voltea a ver a Edward. "¿Qué esta pasando?"

Edward aclara su garganta, luego libera mi mano y pone su brazo alrededor de mi hombro de nuevo, empujándome más adentro de la oficina. "Uh, mamá, creo que hubo un pequeño malentendido antes," confiesa. Él me mira, una presumida y segura sonrisa formándose. "El 'Sr. Perfecto' de Bella, como elocuentemente lo pusiste, en realidad soy yo."

Siempre tan encantadoramente modesto este hombre. Los ojos de la Dra. Masen se abren, y juro que de repente el tiempo se detiene.

Dios, por favor ten piedad.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bueno aqui va otro capitulo, me dio mucho gusto leer sus reviews y ver que disfrutaron mucho el capitulo anterior! :D Aqui les viene otro, igual de bueno pero con más y más dramaa! me encantaa jaajaj **

**Un pequeño anuncio, estoy traduciendo otra historia de mybluesky que se llama 'Un Hombre de Apuestas' o 'A Betting Man' si la quieren leer en ingles esta en mi lista de historias favoritas! Les digo esto para que se den una vuelta porque tambièn es una MUY MUY buena historia**

**Bueno les dejo el capitulo y que pasen un bonito puente aquellos que son de México y aquellos que no, pues igual pasen un buen fin de semana!**

**ADIOS Y DEJEN SU REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15 – Cena con la Diosa de la Vagina<strong>

"Espera un segundo…" confundidos, ojos azules brincan entre Edward y yo. A nuestras manos unidas. "¿Están hablando en serio? ¡Esa es una gran sorpresa! ¿Estabas hablando de Edward todo este tiempo, Bella?"

Mi rostro esta abrasadoramente caliente. Sé que debe de estar en alguna alarmante tonalidad roja, y aun deseo más que nada en el mundo el que pudiera derretirme en el piso y desaparecer. Pero me aguanto, aclaro mi garganta y trato de mantener algo de dignidad.

Edward me ahorra la respuesta al contestar engreídamente. "¿Qué otro hombre podría ser tan perfecto?" su voz es bromista e indignada, y la Dra. Masen-Cullen le lanza una mirada reprobatoria.

"Bueno ella nunca dijo que eras modesto," aclara francamente, como si la revelación tuviera sentido sobre todo lo demás. Sería un poco gracioso si no estuviera al borde de hiperventilar.

Respira lento y profundo Bella. Desmayarse y golpearse la cabeza en el escritorio sería la cereza del pastel de la torpeza.

"¡Oye, soy modesto!" Los ojos de Edward pasan de ella a mí, pretendiendo estar ofendido. El sutil humor que trae a la habitación me hace sentir un poco mejor, pero permanezco ansiosa. Él aun tiene su brazo sobre mis hombros, su pulgar acariciando mi piel de forma tranquilizadora.

"Esto es encantador," la Dra. Masen-Cullen continua cálidamente, ignorando a su hijo, sospecho que esta tratando que me relaje. Gracias a Dios es compasiva. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo? Edward, ¿Porqué no me habías contado sobre Bella aun?"

"Solo se hizo oficial la semana pasada."

"¿La _semana pasada_?" Ojos azules viajan a mi dirección, mortificados. Se lo que esta pensando – esta recordando como revelé el ya haber abusado de su hijo. Una semana y ya seduje a su inocente pequeño hijo.

_¡Pero usamos condón!_ Quiero gritar. ¿Eso no merece alguna clase de elogio?

Oh claro, por supuesto que no. Ella quiere nietos.

Pero tengo que darle un poco de crédito – se recupera rápidamente, su sonrisa regresando como si nunca hubiera desaparecido. Edward se aclara la garganta y dice, "Si, mamá. Pero hemos estado saliendo por un par de meses ya y realmente me gusta." Le da a mi hombro un pequeño apretón para enfatizar su punto.

_Oh, gracias Jesucristo._ Podría besar a Edward en este momento, por el dulce comentario y la salvada. Pero no lo hago, porque aun estoy muy petrificada para hablar, y ni hablar de saltar sobre el hijo de la Dra. Masen-Cullen justo en frente de ella.

"Bueno eso es maravilloso," dice la Dra. Masen-Cullen, radiante de nuevo. "¿Aun tienes que irte, Bella? Me encantaría que nos acompañaras a almorzar. ¡Qué incomodo debió ser antes! ¿Siquiera sabias que yo era su madre?" Se ríe cordialmente mientras se sienta, y a su relajada conducta puedo sentir mi ansiedad desvaneciéndose. Tal vez ella comprende. Tal vez todo estará bien después de todo.

"Um, no… no lo sabía, de hecho," digo riéndome nerviosa.

"Es el Masen, ¿verdad?" pone los ojos en blanco. "Es una molestia, lo sé. Usualmente uso mi nombre de soltera, aunque algunas personas me llaman Dra. Cullen. Especialmente aquellos que conocen a Carlisle o Edward," dice, y asumo que Carlisle debe de ser su esposo. "Toma asiento Bella, por favor. ¿Te gustan los sándwiches de jamón y pavo? Puedes comer la mitad de mi almuerzo."

"Ella puede quedarse con el mío, mamá," Edward ofrece mientras ambos nos sentamos.

"¿Estas seguro, cielo?"

"Estoy seguro."

Ella empieza a sacar la comida de las bolsas, aun hablando animadamente sobre problemas de tener dos apellidos. Yo solo sonrió y asiento como tonta mientras trato de hacer sentido de todo lo que ha pasado.

Edward acaricia mi muslo con su mano, y luego se inclina hacia mí y susurra. "Te dije que todo estaría bien." Y _si _parece de esa forma, juzgando por la gigantesca sonrisa de la Dra. Masen-Cullen, así que puede que haya sido solo un poco dramática antes. Aunque, nunca esta demás estar preparado.

La Dra. Masen pone un sándwich envuelto frente a mí. "Entonces, Bella," dice continuando la conversación, "vas a la ir a la cena del viernes en la noche, ¿verdad? Así podrás conocer a su padre, el cual prometo va a estará en su mejor comportamiento." Lanza una mirada intencionada a Edward mientras dice la última parte, y sus ojos se giran en irritada respuesta. Todo el intercambio es un poco confuso.

"Um, si," contesto insegura. "Si Edward quiere que vaya."

"Claro que quiere," contesta por él. "¿Verdad, Edward?"

"Claro que sí mamá," dice con una sonrisa forzada, pero su comportamiento se opone a esas palabras, dejándome un poco insegura y, a pesar de mis esfuerzos, herida.

-x-x-

"Bueno, eso fue incomodo," digo mientras entramos a mi apartamento. Nos quedamos en la oficina de su madre por unos veinte minutos mientras comemos y discutimos el clima, sobre uno de los primos de Edward, y el jardinero de la Dra. Cullen-Masen el cual esta considerando despedir por una sobreabundancia de malahierba en su jardín. El tema de su padre nunca regresa, y soy despedida con un fuerte abrazo y la promesa de llamarla Esme en el futuro.

Edward se quita la chaqueta y la coloca sobre una silla de la cocina, pero no contesta. Empiezo a pensar que tal vez algo esta mal hasta que se acerca a mi y anida mi rostro en una mano, y luego se inclina hacia adelante y planta un intenso beso en mis labios. Se aleja.

"Voy a usar tu baño muy rápido, si no te molesta."

"Claro."

Desaparece al final del pasillo, dejándome con el ceño fruncido. Aun estoy un poco desconcertada por su reacción sobre tener una cena con sus padres, pero dado que nos fuimos en coches diferentes, no pude preguntarle al respecto. Nos sirvo a ambos una bebida y las pongo en la mesa de centro en la sala justo cuando regresa.

Se acerca de nuevo, colocando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mí oreja. "Hola hermosa," murmura, besándome una vez más. Este beso es más intenso, su lengua lanzándose para pasar por mi labio inferior. Me abro a él, disfrutando de su dulce sabor por unos breves momentos antes de alejarme.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunta, con el ceño fruncido.

No se como sacar el tema sutilmente, así que lo digo directamente. "¿No quieres que vaya a la cena con tus padres?"

"¿Por qué pensarías eso?" luce un poco ofendido.

Me encojo de hombros. "La forma en que reaccionaste. Quiero decir, sé que aun es un poco pronto. No me sentiría ofendida ni nada. Y honestamente, nunca espere conocer a tu madre tan pronto…"

"Me alegra que la conocieras," responde, luego se acerca para besarme de nuevo, efectivamente disipando mis pensamientos y casi haciéndome olvidar lo que quería saber. "Ahora mis dos mujeres favoritas se conocen."

En algún momento, se me ocurre que esta evitando mi pregunta.

Luego empieza a besar mi cuello, y me doy cuenta que como que no me importa.

Empiezo a desabotonar su camisa de prisa, prácticamente arrancándosela por los hombros, y el resto de nuestra ropa es desechada con una urgencia similar. Forzo la idea de su madre completamente fuera de mi mente, y tenemos sexo en mi cama, nuestros movimientos lentos, nuestros besos apasionados. Quedamos enredados en las sabanas luego, acurrucados, ninguno de los dos impacientes de escapar del confort. Mi espalda esta contra su pecho y el pasa su dedos ligeramente por mi piel.

"Te extrañé," murmura en mi cabello. "Sabes que eres mía ahora, ¿verdad? Por seis días completos…"

"Tengo que trabajar el jueves," le informo con pesar.

"Cinco días y medio, entonces. Puedo trabajar con eso."

"Mmmm. Estoy esperando ese momento, Dr. Cullen."

Esta en silencio por unos momentos, y luego dice. "Entonces ummm… ¿te gustaría salir este sábado?"

Giro mi cuello para poder verlo, mi sonrisa juguetona. "Dr. Cullen… ¿Me esta invitando a salir?"

Él arquea una ceja. "¿Dirías que si, si así fuera?"

"Lo voy a pensar."

"Se de muy buena fuente que se arrepentiría si dice que no, señorita Swan."

"¿ah sí?" Me giro para enfrentarlo, sonriendo. Decido darle luz verde a mi pregunta de antes. "¿Qué hay del viernes?"

"¿Qué tiene?"

"La cena con tus padres. ¿Quieres que vaya?"

"Estas invitada, ¿no es así?"

"Tu _madre_ me invito. Pregunte si tu quieres que vaya."

"Claro que sí."

"¿Entonces porque estas actuando extraño?"

"No lo hago. Es solo…" su voz se pierde, y suspira, levantando una mano para tallar sus ojos. "Solo estoy nervioso de que conozcas a mi papá."

"¿Por qué? ¿Crees que no le voy a caer bien?" pregunto, ansiosa de repente.

Me besa suavemente, tierno, mientras sus dedos alejan el cabello de mi rostro.

"Sería un idiota si no le caes bien, Bella."

Cierro mis ojos, forzándome a relajarme. Sin embargo, por más tranquilizadores que sean sus caricias, no eliminan la aprehensión en el fondo de mi mente.

-x-x-

Odio trabajar cuando Edward esta libre.

Todo lo que puedo pensar es como él este probablemente en casa, solo, luciendo sexy y delicioso, mientras yo estoy en el trabajo limpiando mierda – _literalmente_ – mientras soporto quejas de otros, groseros y poco atractivos, doctores. Para hacer las cosas peores, la demanda es baja, lo que significa que no tenemos muchos pacientes y, milagrosamente, los que tenemos son sorprendentemente autosuficientes y estables y sin muchas necesidades. Este sería un tiempo perfecto para escaparme a la sala de guardia con Edward, pero él tendría que estar en el edificio para que eso sucediera. A cambio, no tengo a nadie para seducir y el tiempo esta a marcha lenta.

Mi único consuelo es que Emmet esta aquí para mantenerme entretenida. Tiene una estudiante hoy a la cual llama 'Piernas' por su extraordinaria habilidad de correr por el pasillo cuando él olvida algo, y también es buena en hacer múltiples visitas a la farmacia. Sin embargo, a pesar de esta obvio gran rasgo, él nunca falla en aprovecharse de ella en cada oportunidad, instruyéndole que vaya a bañar a todos los pacientes y rellenar las jarras de agua. Pero creo que a ella le gusta él o algo porque solo sonríe mucho y hace lo que sea que él le diga.

Eventualmente nos escabullimos a la sala de descanso en la tarde, ambos con nuestros localizadores a la mano para que la secretaria pueda llamarnos si nos necesitan.

Emmet esta devorando una clase de pastel que compro abajo.

"Diablos," dice apreciativamente. "No pueden cocinar ni mierda, pero este pastel esta delicioso."

"Estoy segura que lo compraron hecho," digo.

"Aun así," sostiene un tenedor lleno de pastel frente a mi rostro, con una pieza tan grande que probablemente moriría ahogada si tratara de comerlo todo de una sola mordida. "¿Quieres probar?"

Me niego, y él se encoge de hombros y mete el bocado entero en su boca. Arrugo mi nariz con disgusto.

"Apuesto a que tu sistema digestivo te odia."

"Me ama en este momento," dice con la boca llena de pastel.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos momentos mientras come, y luego digo, "Así que, ¿ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para tener permitido preguntarte sobre la Dra. Hale?"

Emmet me mira, arqueando una ceja. "¿Qué hay con ella?"

"Tome las riendas," declaro. "¿Y tú?"

Si, aun soy locamente fisgona en cosas que no son de mi incumbencia. Pero Emmet sabe de mi y de Edward – el ayudo a _instigar_ el asunto completo, de hecho – así que parece justo que yo reciba una actualización respecto a la Dra. Hale y él, también.

Para mi sorpresa, se ve un poco resentido. "Esta saliendo con alguien más."

"_¿Tan pronto_?" jadeo.

"Nada serio ni nada. Al menos, no que yo sepa. Pero tuvieron una cita."

"Pero creía que ustedes seguían durmiendo juntos."

"Lo estamos," me asegura, y el verbo usado en presente no se me pasa. "Pero es lo que ella hace – se enoja y sale con alguien más. Para hacerme enojar."

"Parece que esta funcionando," observo.

"_Claro_ que esta funcionando, Pockets. Dios mio. ¿No te molestaría que Edward tuviera una cita con alguien más?"

"Diablos claro que si," exclamo, indignada por la mera _idea_ de que pasara. "Pero por eso me envalentone. Si tu hicieras lo mismo probablemente ella no estaría tan molesta."

"Como sea."

"Es difícil sentir lastima por ti cuando actúas como un idiota." He aprendido que debes dar lo que recibes con Emmet – te respeta más cuando dejas de lado las cordialidades de mierda.

"Pues no quiero tu lastima mierda, entonces como sea." Pasa el dedo por el fondo del contenedor del pastel, tomando el restante de betún.

"¿Has considerado un cambio de carrera?" pregunto.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo haría?"

"Tu sabes por que"

Emmet se queda en silencio. Continúa escavando en el fondo del contenedor por betún como si fuera la cosa más importante en el mundo. Como si no se hubiera comido ya un kilo de azúcar.

Le doy el tiempo que necesita, deduciendo que no es bueno presionarlo. Cuando me voltea a ver de nuevo finalmente, su expresión es de resignación.

"Sabes, fui la primera persona en mi familia de graduarse de la universidad," revela.

"¿Si?"

"Sé que no es mucho para la mayoría, pero es algo para mí."

"Muchas personas no llegan a terminar la universidad. Deberías estar orgulloso."

"Pero, Rose y yo somos diferentes," continua. "Ella viene de una familia rica. Sus padres le pagaron la escuela de medicina. Yo tuve que tomar un préstamo solo para ir a la universidad comunitaria y obtener un segundo grado. Y si, sé que probablemente es estúpido, pero no quiero sentirme poca cosa por el resto de mi vida." Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y dice, "Ella esta acostumbrada a un estilo de vida que yo no puedo costear."

Y de repente todo tiene más sentido.

"El estilo de vida no es lo más impórtate," contesto. No es como que fueran a vivir con dinero del estado, no con ella siendo un doctor y eso. Y aunque ser enfermera no es exactamente la manera de ganar millones, ciertamente no es una vida de pobreza. Hay oportunidades de avanzar y los cheques son mejores de lo que muchas personas están dispuestas a manejar.

"Para algunas mujeres lo es."

"¿Has pensado en la escuela de practicantes de enfermería? En mi antiguo trabajo, te financiaban la beca si aceptabas trabajar con ellos un año después de la graduación."

Él esta rompiendo en pequeños pedazos una servilleta. "Si, he pensando en eso."

"¿Y….?

"No lo se. Es mucha escuela."

Me recargo en mi silla y bufó. "Entonces no creo que te guste tanto después de todo."

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" pregunta, su tono ofendido.

"No quieres estar con ella porque piensas que tu carrera no es lo suficientemente buena, sin embargo básicamente acabas de admitir que eres muy flojo para volver a la escuela."

"No soy flojo, soy sincero. Hay una diferencia. Y aun lo estoy pensando"

"Piensa más rápido. No va a esperarte para siempre."

"Si, si." Me voltea a ver, sus ojos de repente brillando con malicia. "¿Entonces es cierto?"

Estoy confundida por el cambio en su comportamiento. "¿Qué es cierto?"

"Dejaste que la mamá de Edward examinara tu chocho."

"¡Emmet!" jadeo, instantáneamente mortificada. "¿Quién diablos te dijo eso?"

"Alice, por supuesto. No puede mantener un secreto ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello por cierto, pero creo que probablemente ya te diste cuenta de eso." Luce un poco comprensivo, pero aun hay risa bailando en su mirada. "Y actuó como si se sintiera mal al respecto, si te sirve de consuelo."

"No," digo francamente, nada divertida, y él se encoge de hombros.

"No me estresaría al respecto, Pockets. No muchas mujeres pueden decir que la mamá de su novio palpo sus ovarios y tomo pruebas vaginales. Nada dice 'encantada de conocerte' como abrir las piernas y ofrecer una vista de primera fila."

Dejo que mi cabeza caiga contra la mesa, y golpea la superficie con un ruido seco. Gruño. "¿Tengo la peor suerte en el mundo o que? _Sabía _que no debí haber ido a su oficina. Pero en mi defensa, tenían una cascada. Y café, Emmet. ¡_Café!_" golpeo mi puño contra la mesa para reiterar mi punto, y Emmet solo asiente.

"Créeme, lo he escuchado. Es como el santuario de las vaginas ahí. La mamá de Edward es famosa por eso. Vaginas de todo Washington vienen a adorarla."

"¡Si! Es como, donde van las vaginas cuando la mujer muere. Es el cielo de vaginas, y la mamá de Edward es la Diosa de las vaginas."

"Si…. Aunque mala suerte para _tu_ vagina," dice serio, y justo en ese momento la puerta se abre, permitiéndole al intruso escuchar las ultimas palabras de la oración de Emmet. Es 'Piernas', y nos ve cautelosa a ambos.

Mi rostro se pone rojo. _Genial_. Como si mi coño necesitara algo más de que estar avergonzado.

"Uh…" obviamente esta corta de palabras. "Emmet, la intravenosa de la Sra. Leonard esta mal. Detuve sus fluidos pero creo que vamos a tener que ponerle otra."

Emmet suspira, y lentamente se pone de pie. 'Piernas' desaparece de nuevo. Él se gira hacía mi y, con una sonrisa divertida, agrega. "Nunca hagas enojar a los dioses de la vagina, Pockets." Me levanta el dedo medio, luego se desliza por la puerta con una risa disimulada.

_Hijo de puta_

Eventualmente regreso a la estación de las enfermeras para ver a mis pacientes. No necesitan nada. Mientras camino de regreso, veo a un doctor alto vestido en la bata azul con un gorro de cirugía en su cabeza. Tiene un rastro de cabello rubio saliendo en la parte baja del gorro, y mientras se voltea, veo su perfil y noto su definida mandíbula. Es mayor, pero atractivo. _Muy _atractivo. Comparado con Edward, incluso, lo que es algo impresionante. No me doy cuenta que lo estoy viendo fijamente hasta que Emmet pasa tratando de contener la risa. Imbécil.

Y luego el doctor se gira, y por segunda vez en menos de tres días, quiero caer al piso y morir.

Sus ojos tienen la misma forma, el mismo tono de verde que Edward, su mandíbula y labios son casi idénticos también.

Gracias a Dios no he abierto mi vergonzosa boca aun. Estaba esperando que pasara esto tarde o temprano, es solo que no estaba lo suficientemente preparada para encontrar a su padre tan bien parecido. Ahora que lo he hecho, me siento un poco sucia. Comerte con los ojos al papá de tu novio debe de ser un nuevo bajo.

Pero en mi defensa, se parece mucho a Edward. Una versión mayor, con cabello rubio, pero Edward al fin y al cabo.

Me doy cuenta que el Dr. Cullen esta hablando. "¿Alguien va a decirme donde esta el historial de la 432, o necesito juntar un grupo de búsqueda?" su voz es algo bromista, y no tan dura y demandante como esperaba. Veo el historial escondido debajo de otros en el lugar de Aro, donde ha estado usando la computadora. Camino hacia allá y lo tomo, y luego se lo entrego al Dr. Cullen sin decir una palabra.

Me ve a los ojos mientras lo toma, sonriendo ligeramente. Incluso su sonrisa es como la de Edward. "Gracias."

"De nada," digo, forzando alegría en mi voz. Si voy a conocerlo oficialmente el viernes, debería mínimo tratar de crear una buena impresión. O al menos una decente.

Demonios, con suerte va a olvidar que me vio alguna vez.

"¿Tu atiendes a este paciente?" pregunta.

"Um, no. Aro si. ¿Quiere que lo llame por usted?"

"Si solo pudieras traerme una sonda y cinta de seda, sería genial. Y hazle saber a su enfermera que voy a cambiar el tubo de su pecho por la bolsa para que el paciente pueda ser dado de alta con él cuando su doctor de cabecera este listo para dejarlo ir a casa."

Le consigo los suministros y recibo otro gracias. Luego el Dr. Cullen arranca una hoja del historial del paciente y la arroja por la mesa, sorprendiéndome.

"Esto esta en el historial incorrecto," dice con autoridad. "Dile a la enferma encargada que esta en el historial incorrecto. Esto puede causar serios errores con el paciente, sabes." De hecho tiene razón, y no es irrazonable, así que asiento y tomo el papel de la mesa.

"Si señor."

Él se levanta y desparece en la habitación del paciente, y cuando se va nos dice a todos que tengamos un bonito día. Estoy más confundida que nunca porque no parece ser tan malo. Sin embargo, no soy su hijo. Puede que trate a Edward diferente que a los extraños, y estoy nerviosa y ansiosa e incluso más insegura sobre que esperar.

-x-x-

La casa de los Cullen es gigante, con una reja de hierro y un buzón de ladrillo. Aunque no hay cascada, hay una grande, redonda fuente en el centro de la entrada. Hay plantas y arbustos en el jardín, que estoy segura que en ciertos tiempos del año florecen hermosas flores, e intercaladas por todo el jardín hay pequeñas estatuas de varios animales como, ardillas y tortugas y un venadito. Siento que estoy entrando al castillo de la Bruja Blanca en Narnia, excepto que este lugar es más opulento y verde y ninguna de las estatuas de animales tienen expresiones de terror congeladas en sus pequeños rostros de piedra.

Edward se estaciona en la entrada y sale del auto. Camina hasta mi lado del vehículo y toma mi mano.

"¿Muy intimidante?" pregunto, mi voz una mezcla de admiración y tal vez un poco de miedo. Mi ansiedad y aprensión de conocer a su padre ha incrementado con el tiempo, y ahora, con solo unos pasos entre nosotros, siento que mi corazón va a salir de mi pecho. Le digo a Edward sobre mi encuentro con el Dr. Cullen el jueves, y aunque se mostro interesado y me calmo con dulces besos y palabras tranquilizadoras, no me ayudo a sentirme mejor al largo plazo. Edward solo aprieta mi mano y me guía a la entrada de la casa.

"Va a salir bien," dice, pero no hay convicción en su voz.

"¿Estas seguro?"

"Si," un rápido beso en mi cabeza, para tranquilizarme. "¿Qué es lo que crees que va a pasar?"

"¿Además del apocalipsis?"

Él se ríe, asumiendo que estoy bromeando, y esto no hace nada para mis pobres nervios. Pero estamos en la puerta principal ahora, y no quiero seguir discutiendo al respecto por miedo a que su mamá o papá estén en el otro lado escuchando lo que decimos. Es poco probable que sea el caso, por supuesto, pero la paranoia esta ahí de todas formas.

Abre la puerta sin tocar, urgiéndome a pasar frente a él. Huelo comida inmediatamente – algo picante y deliciosa, con un dejo de dulce mezclado. Y luego miro frente a mí y veo a una persona, y brinco casi un pie sobre el suelo, con mi mano en el pecho.

Edward se esta carcajeando detrás de mi, al cual veo a través del espejo que esta directamente opuesto a la puerta. Me asuste con mi propio reflejo.

Me giro y lo golpeo en el brazo. Su intento de esquivar el golpe es pobre, y su sonrisa no titubea.

"¡No es gracioso!" le digo, y él responde tomándome en sus brazos y envolviéndome en un agarre tan fuerte que no puedo liberarme.

"Fue lindo."

"Fue horrible;"

Se ríe con más fuerza, y luego su madre aparece de repente en la entrada, un pequeño delantal alrededor de su pequeña cintura. Tengo una imagen mental de ambos brincando de los brazos del otro como si fuéramos un par de quinceañeros descubiertos, pero el agarre de Edward se afloja lentamente. Sonrió y acomodo mi vestido, avergonzada, pero Esme parece alegre.

"Bella, estoy tan feliz de que pudieras venir." Jala a Edward en una rápido, fuerte abrazo, y luego, para mi sorpresa, me abraza de igual forma a mí. Huele a Fresia y mezcla de especias.

"Por supuesto," contesto, dándole palmaditas en la espalda antes de que me suelte. "Huele delicioso."

Ella sonríe. "Es pollo al Curry dulce con papas y vegetales. El favorito de los hombres. Y por supuesto chifon de limón como postre, el cual _pronto_ será su favorito." Ella termina su oración con un guiño.

"¿Dónde esta mi papá?" Edward pregunta.

"En su estudio. Bella, ¿te gustaría ayudarme en la cocina?"

"Oh, claro."

Me muestra el camino. Costosos muebles de exquisito gusto adornan cada habitación que pasamos hasta que finalmente llegamos a la cocina, la cual es grande y decorada con muy bien gusto con barras de granito negro y gabinetes blancos. Hay vegetales cortados y una variedad de especias en la barra, con dos ollas en la estufa y un horno con la luz encendida. Esme abre un cajón y saca un delantal doblado.

"Toma," me dice, entregándomelo. "No quiero que ensucies tu ropa. ¡Que vestido tan bonito, por cierto! Parece que fue solo ayer cuando podía usar esos conjuntos tan lindos. No todo se queda en su lugar como antes, desgraciadamente."

La mujer debe de estar loca. Ella es delgada y elegante en una falda justa y una blusa que hace juego, y sus tacones de 10 centímetros ponen en vergüenza a los míos de 5. Me duelen los pies con solo ver su elección de zapatos, y mi trasero esta gritando que tal vez deba de ir al gimnasio más seguido si quiero verme así de fantástica a los cincuenta.

Su gen de la modestia, claramente debió haber saltado a Edward.

"Gracias," contesto mientras me ato el delantal en mi cintura.

Se estira al otro lado de la barra y toma una botella casi llena. "¿Vino?"

Oficialmente la _amo_.

"Eso sería asombroso," digo sin pensar. Luego me doy cuenta como debí haber sonado y tengo que contenerme de poner una mano sobre mi boca. Ella me sonríe entendiéndome antes de servirme una copa.

"No te tienes que refrenar conmigo, Bella." Me asegura. "Lo he visto casi todo. Y si le gustas a Edward, eres obviamente una mujer muy especial."

Sus palabras alivian mis nervios, pero cuando escucho unas risas profundas provenientes del segundo piso tomo la copa precipitadamente, tomando la mitad de su contenido de un solo trago. Lo que sea para relajarme antes de verme cara a cara con ambos padres. Esme se gira hacia la estufa y empieza a mover los vegetales, y noto que ella también tiene una copa a medio llenar en la barra.

Ella realmente no me pone a hacer algo. Solo hablamos, yo tomando mi vino, y sin palabras ella vuelve a servirme una segunda copa y se gira de vuelta a la comida. Hablamos del hospital y Edward y de esta venta en Macy's donde aparentemente compro sus nuevas ollas de cocina. Me da una probada del chiffon de limón, y luego la ayudo a poner la mesa. Edward entra a la cocina justo en ese momento, sus manos inmediatamente encontrando mis costados, sus labios inmediatamente encontrando mi mejilla. Trato de no tensarme bajo sus caricias, pero aun estoy muy cautelosa sobre lo que su madre pueda pensar de mí.

Ella no parece notarlo. "¿Qué esta haciendo tu padre?" pregunta distraídamente.

"Investigación."

"¿Va a bajar?"

"No lo se, mamá." Suena ligeramente exasperado, pero su mano, que se ha movido a mi brazo, se mantiene suave y tranquilizadora. "¿En que más necesitan ayuda?"

"En nada, cielo. ¿Podrías decirle a tu padre que la cena esta lista?"

Edward suspira, le da a mi brazo un ligero apretón, y desaparece de la habitación de nuevo. Esme tararea mientras terminamos de poner la mesa, y enciende unas cuantas velas en el centro de la mesa. Termino mi segunda copa de vino, mis nervios no lo suficientemente aliviados para calmar la ansiedad que estoy próxima a enfrentar.

Esme esta sirviendo una copa de vino para cada uno cuando el Dr. Cullen entra. Esta usando una almidonada camisa con unos pantalones caqui y zapatos de vestir café. El cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás, sus ojos verdes brillando con una agradable sonrisa. Edward esta justo detrás de él, una imitación de cabello bronce, su expresión controlada mientras camina alrededor de la mesa en mi dirección.

Los ojos del Dr. Cullen caen en mí inmediatamente. Luce muy diferente – más pretensioso, de hecho – sin su bata y gorro quirúrgico. Pero su atractiva sonrisa es casi suficiente para eliminar mi malestar

"Bueno, hola," dice amablemente y mientras se acerca ala mesa, se inclina hacia adelante estirando su mano como saludo. La estrecho con cuidado, aun en alerta para cachar cualquier señal o indicación de que me odia.

"Hola," contesto inquieta. Entonces me digo a mi misma que recobre el control y parezca más confiada. "Soy Bella."

"Bella. Soy Carlisle."

Es un buen inicio, supongo. No me hace llamarlo Dr. Cullen. Pero no ofrece ninguna indicación de que me recuerda de cuando nos vimos el otro día.

Edward jala la silla para mí, y me siento. Él toma el asiento a mi lado.

"Esto huele muy bien," Carlisle comenta. Levanta una ceja mientras se sienta. "¿Asumo que es pollo de nuevo?" ve a Esme, quien se muestra impávida.

"Ahora, no empecemos con _esto_ de nuevo, Carlisle," dice enérgicamente. "Sabes lo que dijo el doctor sobre tu colesterol."

Me voltea a ver a mí. "¿No es eso gracioso? Creerías que soy un chofer o algo, por la forma en que ella jura sobre todo lo que _él_ dice."

No veo el humor, pero forzó una sonrisa de todas formas. Su tono es ligero – bromista, incluso – pero no puedo evitar sospechar que hay un desacuerdo escondido ahí en alguna parte.

"¿Dónde esta mi Cognac?" continua, sin esperar respuesta a su anterior comentario. "Edward, ¿no estas tomando vino, o sí?"

Los ojos de Edward caen a la mesa, donde su copa de vino espera. "No es importante," dice encogiéndose de hombros.

"No seas ridículo, hijo. El vino es una bebida para mujeres. Sin ofender, Bella." Se levanta de nuevo, dirigiéndose a los gabinetes. Edward me ve disculpándose con la mirada, mientras yo me mantengo en mi cuidadosa, tranquila fachada. "¿Dónde esta la botella de Cognac, Esme?"

"Esta justo aquí," dice impaciente, dándole la botella. Pone un vaso en la mesa para él mientras regresa a su asiento.

"¿Dónde esta el vaso de Edward?" continua.

"Esta bien, papá," Edward trata de rehusarse. "En verdad no me molesta el vino."

Carlisle le sirve un vaso de todas formas, ignorando sus protestas. Cuando Edward toma la bebida, precipitadamente lo detiene. "¡Dale un minuto para que _respire, _Edward! Necesita al menos un minuto completo o vas a matar el sabor."

_Bueno de acuerdo entonces, loco bebedor de brandy._ Tomo otro largo sorbo de mi vino mientras me aseguro a mi misma, una y otra vez, que el padre de Edward no puede estar certificablemente loco. ¿No dejan que gente loca te abra, verdad? ¿Pero quien en su sano juicio haría tal escandalo sobre la bebida de su hijo? Sin embargo, al fin estoy sintiendo un ligero efecto del vino para ayudar a soportar la cena. Edward esta tenso e incomodo a mi lado, y Esme se ha quedado en silencio mientras termina de acomodar todo.

Creo que estaba equivocada antes. _Esta_ es muy posiblemente la situación más incomoda en la historia.

Esme finalmente se sienta, con una agradable sonrisa, dice, "De acuerdo, a comer."

Cada uno se sirve su porción. Carlisle se sirve primero, luego le pasa el plato a Esme, quién sonríe disculpándose antes de entregárselo a Edward. Edward le dice que se sirva ella primero, pero ella se niega y me deja que sirva mi plato en su lugar.

Una vez que nuestros platos están llenos, y Carlisle al fin ha dejado que Edward tome su brandy, Carlisle dice. "Así que Bella, ¿Cómo se conocieron tu y Edward?"

Me ve expectante, y rápidamente trago y aclaro mi garganta antes de contestar. "Nos conocimos en el trabajo."

"¿En el trabajo? ¿Trabajas en Harborview?"

Probablemente debería estar ofendida de que no me recuerda, pero estoy sorpresivamente indiferente. Su insistencia sobre el brandy fue suficiente para tener cuidado con él, y si es tan persistente sobre una _bebida_, solo puedo imaginar como es en otros aspectos importantes de su vida. La mera idea me hace sentir lastima por la infancia de Edward.

"Si, señor."

"¿En verdad? Te ves un poco joven para ser un doctor. ¿En que área trabajas?"

No puedo decidirme entre si el piensa que soy un doctor de todas formas, o si se niega a aceptar la verdad, o si esta completamente loco después de todo. Tomando coraje, digo. "Um… cuarto piso. De hecho soy enfermera."

Edward no esta menos tenso que yo a mi lado, y me pone nerviosa. Carlisle me ve de nuevo, sus ojos calculadores, luego murmulla para si mismo y regresa a su comida.

"Ya veo," dice simplemente.

Probablemente esta pensando en la Dra. Ellis, la sexy cirujana pelirroja con el gran escote. Probablemente se esta preguntando que ve Edward en mí, la pequeña enfermera con un escote promedio y cabello castaño lacio.

Todos están callados, y yo estoy nerviosa. Luego Edward atrapa mi mirada y guiña, forzando una sonrisa. Solo hace esto para hacerme sentir mejor, a pesar de su propia tensión.

Y funciona.

Quiero que los padres de Edward me quieran, me apoyen y pidan mi opinión en cosas que importan y me inviten de nuevo. Claramente no quiero ser la causa de animosidad entre él y su padre, y hare lo que sea para prevenir que eso suceda. Pero si Edward es capaz de poner la enfermiza opinión de su padre a un lado, entonces yo también.

La voz de Esme rompe el silencio. "Bella dice que se acaba de mudar de Florida, Carlisle. Realmente te gusto la ultima vez que fuimos," me voltea a ver y agrega, "Fuimos a un crucero por nuestro aniversario numero dieciocho e hicimos una parada en Key West."

"Lo único que dije fue que me gusto más que las Bahamas," Carlisle contesta cortante. "Un lugar tan sobrevalorado. ¿Sabes que vi ratas más grandes que un terrier?" me voltea a ver mientras dice esto, sus ojos penetrantes, como si debiera ofrecer algún tipo de explicación por las bestias.

No estoy muy segura que decir. "Eso es terrible. Nunca me entere que había ratas gigantes en Key West," eventualmente digo.

"¿Qué? No, las Bahamas tiene ratas gigantes, Bella. ¿Estabas siquiera escuchando?"

"Papá," Edward intercede, su tono en advertencia. Carlisle lo ve, luego a mi, luego regresa a su plano con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.

"Bueno a mi me pareció que Key West era encantador," Esme continua. "Aunque la gente tomaba mucho para mi gusto. Pero la ciudad es hermosa. El agua como el cristal, ¡sin ni una sola ola a la vista!"

"La comida esta muy buena, mamá," Edward ofrece, y yo rápidamente concuerdo con él, pateándome a mi misma por no haber sido la primera en decirlo. Carlisle solo espera unos segundos antes de tomarla conmigo de nuevo.

"¿Por qué te mudaste a Washington, Bella?"

Me encojo en hombros, porque obviamente no voy a estar divulgando ni una sola onza de mi vida amorosa a él. "Mi papá vive aquí, así que siempre lo visitaba mínimo una vez al año. Y necesitaba un cambio."

"¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?"

"Como dos meses."

"¿Vas a volver a la escuela?"

"¿Volver a la escuela para que?" pregunto, confundida. Su razonamiento me llega solo un segundo tarde.

"¿Planeas ser una enfermera por el resto de tu vida?" Su voz suena incrédula. De repente me doy cuenta de lo que Edward estaba hablando, y de los problemas que tuvo que haber enfrentado al lidiar con su padre mientras crecía.

"No tiene nada de malo ser una enfermera, papá," Edward interrumpe a tiempo. Puedo sentir mi rostro ponerse caliente, porque aunque sospechaba que esto iba a pasar, no le quita lo vergonzoso. Estoy sentada en una mesa llena de doctores mientras básicamente me dicen que mi elección de carrera es mediocre. Que no es lo suficientemente buena.

"Nunca dije que tuviera algo de malo," Carlisle discute. "No para todos, al menos."

"¿Eso que se supone que significa?" Edward lo reta, y Carlisle suspira profundo.

"Todo lo que digo es que no veo que tenia de malo la Dra. Ellis." Ambos, Edward y Esme tratan de interrumpirlo. Las orejas de Edward están quizás mas rojas que las mías, pero la voz de Carlisle es imponente e implacable. "Es una cirujana muy exitosa, su padre es un Senador, y por alguna razón accedió a casarse contigo."

Hay un jadeo de sorpresa, pero me doy cuenta un segundo después que el sonido esta solo en mi cabeza. Por medio segundo, todos los ojos están sobre mí – los de Esme disculpándose, los de Edward abiertos y llenos de pánico, y los de su padre condescendientes y presumidos. Luego igual de rápido, la habitación cobra vida, todos hablando a la vez mientras yo me trago mi humillación que quema como acido en mi garganta.

Las misma palabras dan vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza mientras Edward trata de disculparse, su rosto avergonzado mientras dice excusas sobre su terrible padre.

Las mismas palabras, todas cargadas y pesadas con incredulidad.

¿Él se iba a _casar_ con ella?


	17. Chapter 17

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que no podía terminar de traducir el capitulo jaajaj me distraia demasiado en otras cosas. Pero ya finalmente aqui esta! espero que lo distfruten, hay más momentos Edward-Bella de esos que tanto nos gustan! asi que enjoy y dejen sus REVIEWS!**

**PD. Ya actualice capitulo para la otra historia que estoy traduciendo 'Un hombre de apuestas' que también esta muuuy buena así que si se podrían dar una pasadita por ahi, no se arrepentiran!**

**ojala hayan tenido un bonito fin de semana. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>** 16 – Sin vergüenza**

La escena se reproduce perfecta en mi cabeza.

En mi mente, me levanto, tomo el plato de Edward, y lo lanzo por la mesa como un frisby mortal. La comida viaja en todas direcciones y roza la cabeza de Carlisle, fallando solo por meros milímetros pero pasándolo suficientemente cerca para mover su cabello rubio con una suave brisa. Estoy molesta de haber fallado, pero es lo mejor – lo ultimo que necesito en mi historial es un cargo por homicidio, especialmente contra el padre de mi novio, y de todas formas, asusta tanto a Carlisle que esta tirando en el piso como si le hubiera disparado, rogando por clemencia a mis pies. Se pincha con un hueso de pollo al caer, pero, no es una herida fatal. Pero sangra, y en toda la conmoción del momento Edward y Esme se han desmayado, y soy la única que puede detener la sangre, porque esta en la espalda de Carlisle y fuera de su alcance.

"¡Bella!" dice desesperado, su voz agoniza al darse cuenta del error de sus actos. "¡Por favor ayúdame! ¡Me voy a desangrar si no me ayudas con tus conocimientos superiores de enfermería!"

Bufo ofendida y le lanzo mi celular, y luego lo miro con malicia con mis manos en mis caderas. "¡Deberías marcarle a la prometida de Edward, Carlisle, porque ninguna enfermera te va a salvar jamás!"

Mi enojo hace eco a través de la casa; Carlisle empuña las manos y las agita en el cielo mientras libera un déspota. "¡Noooooooooooo!"

En mi cabeza, todo funciona a la perfección.

En el mundo real, la silla de Esme chirria contra el piso al levantarse abruptamente. En el mundo real, me quedo sentada en conmoción, incapaz de comprender completamente el insulto y las sorprendentes noticias que acabo de recibir por parte del padre de mi novio.

En el mundo real, todo pasa rápido, y por primera vez siento que no tengo control sobre la situación. Como si fuera un espectador que no pudiera intervenir aunque quisiera.

"Es suficiente, Carlisle," Esme dice enojada. "Nos estas avergonzando a todos y no voy a soportarlo. Bella es un invitada en esta casa y merece más cortesía."

"Y eso estuvo fuera de lugar, papá," Edward agrega rápido, su voz igual de colérica. "Le prometiste a mamá que no serías así de nuevo." Edward encuentra mi mano y entrelaza sus dedos con fuerza a través de los míos, probablemente manteniendo un firme agarre en caso de que decida irme.

No es sorpresa que Carlisle se ve todo menos perturbado al ser atacado por los dos lados.

"Bueno Edward," dice calmado, "sabes lo que siento al respecto…"

"¡No importa!" Edward interrumpe. "¡No importa lo que _tu_ sientas! No puedes hablarles a las personas como se te venga en gana. Bella es importante para mí. Y además, ¡no es _tu_ vida!"

"¡_Tu_ eres mi vida!"

"¡Carlisle! ¡Unas palabras, por favor!" Esme demanda, su voz alzándose sobre las demás para tomar el control de la situación. Carlisle suspira y arroja su servilleta en la mesa antes de levantarse. Esme se gira hacía mi, su expresión suavizándose. "Bella, _por favor_ no te vayas aun, ¿de acuerdo? Me gustaría hablar contigo un momento."

Mi boca esta abierta, pero ningún sonido sale. Esme apresura a Carlisle fuera de la habitación con su mano en su brazo, e inmediatamente los escucho discutiendo en el pasillo; sin embargo, sus voces apagadas se pierden entre los pensamientos que se desencadenan como fuego en mi mente.

Edward inmediatamente se gira completamente hacía mí, ambas manos tomando las mías, mientras se inclina hacia mí. "Dios, Bella, mierda… lo siento muuuucho. Él siempre ha sido así, pero nunca pensé que se atrevería a insultarte a la cara. Me siento como un idiota. No puedo creer que esta mierda realmente paso." Aleja una mano y la usa para frotarse los ojos cansados.

Mis sentidos vuelven lentamente a mí, la conmoción diluyéndose gradualmente. Me debato sobre lo que quiero decirle a Edward. Si Carlisle siempre ha sido así, ¿entonces porque su comportamiento es sorprendente ahora? No tiene sentido. Como el compromiso de Edward con la Dra. Ellis – su actitud sobre su pasado siempre había sido poco seria y un tanto breve, de nuevo, no tiene sentido.

Los dedos de Edward son suaves sobre la piel de mi brazo. "¿Bella? Por favor di algo," ruega.

Me aclaro la garganta. Mi boca se siente seca. "¿Tu padre tiene alguna clase de… alguna clase de…" no puedo encontrar la forma de decirlo. ¿Alguna clase de problema mental? Finalmente, pregunto, "¿Qué diablos es lo que le pasa?"

"¡Mierda, Bella, no lo se!" Edward exclama, igual de perplejo. "Siempre me ha hecho este tipo de mierda a mi. Como con el brandy – _eso_ es normal para él. ¡Pero nunca pensé ni en un millón de años que te haría lo mismo a ti!"

"¿Qué le dijiste cuando estaban arriba?" Mi voz es un murmullo, el miedo de que nos escuchen aun presente.

"Le dije lo jodidamente importante que eres para mí – como no quería arruinar las cosas. ¡Él dijo que tenía ganas de conocerte!" Su voz destila disculpa, sus ojos suplicantes, rogándome para que entienda.

Esme entra de nuevo a la habitación, las líneas alrededor de sus ojos de repente más pronunciadas, haciéndola lucir demacrada y cansada. Ella coloca una mano en el respaldo de una de las sillas y dice, "Bella, déjame disculparme de nuevo por lo que acaba de pasar. ¿Te molestaría que habláramos por un minuto? ¿Tal vez podamos terminar de cenar?"

Mi apetito se ha desvanecido con toda la conmoción, pero simplemente asiento, incapaz de rechazar la mitad buena de Edward o la cena que preparo solo para nosotros.

Edward se levanta y se excusa, murmurando que ira a hablar con su padre. Esme no le dice nada, pero toma el chiffon de limón del refrigerador y dos cucharas antes de colocarlo sobre la mesa. "Tal vez te gustaría más algo como esto," dice, removiendo la tapadera y entregándome una cuchara.

Ella sabe exactamente lo que necesito.

"Gracias," murmuro. Ella toma una gran porción del pay con su cuchara, y luego de unos momentos de contemplación la sigo y empiezo a comer. Esta delicioso incluso sin hambre, y sé que bajo circunstancias normales esto sería como probar el cielo.

Pasa su porción y dice, "Por favor no tomes nada de lo que dijo Carlisle personal."

Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pienso, y Esme frunce el ceño como su pudiera leer mi mente.

"Él siempre ha querido lo mejor para Edward," continua. "Claro, tiene una extraña forma de demostrarlo. Quiere que Edward sea como él, y es muy obvio que ese nunca ha sido el caso. Edward sale más a mí, creo."

Quiero levantarme y cantar _Aleluya_ y tirar besos al cielo mientras le agradezco a Dios que él haya salido más como Esme, pero me quedo en mi lugar y asiento en comprensión.

Ella continúa. "Las enfermeras son una valiosa parte de la profesión medica. Una enfermera puede pasar más tiempo con un paciente en un día que un doctor en toda su vida. Edward sabe esto – no lo hubiera criado de ninguna otra forma. Así que no pienses, por ningún momento, que Carlisle estaba justificado en decir todo lo que dijo. Créeme cuando te digo que se va a arrepentir de sus acciones después."

Esto lo se, por supuesto, ha visto cantidad de doctores que apenas conocen a sus pacientes. Doctores que prescriben una dosis de Morfina solo para callarlos, sin siquiera tratar de entender el origen de su dolor. Doctores a los que tienes que _rogarles_ que vayan a ver a sus pacientes cuando les dices repetidas veces que algo no esta bien. Doctores que creen que son superiores solo por su titulo y sus hojas de prescripción.

Me doy cuenta que mi vino esta aun en la mesa y me lo termino. Sin decir nada, Esme toma la copa rechazada de Edward, aun llena de Chardonnay que no le fue permitido tomar y la pone frente a mí.

Le agradezco y tomo un sorbo. Me observa, su expresión cautelosa, y yo finalmente me lamo los labios y digo, "Él solo me tomo por sorpresa. Lo vi el otro día en el hospital y de hecho fue agradable. Aunque no creo que me recuerde."

Esme sonríe con tristeza.

"Y, um… Edward y yo no habíamos hablado realmente sobre su compromiso," continuo, sintiéndome un poco avergonzada. "Así que me sorprendió eso también."

"Oh dios santo, Bella," dice de repente, como si la hubieran tomado por sorpresa. "¡Edward nunca estuvo comprometido! Probablemente debí decir algo antes. Siento mucho eso."

Me siento llena de alivio. "¿No lo estaba?"

"Te doy mi palabra que no. Carlisle lo quería, por supuesto," Esme elabora. "A veces juro que él se casaría con la mujer si pudiera. Pero nunca hubo un compromiso como tal."

"¿Entonces porque dijo eso?" pregunto, más perpleja que enojada. El hecho de que Carlisle mintiera frente a todos nosotros dice terribles cosas sobre su persona. Nunca creería que Edward esta emparentado con él si no fuera por sus similitudes físicas.

Esme se muerde el labio inferior. Pone la cuchara en el apenas probado contenedor de chiffon de limón, olvidado. "No te diré excusas por él, Bella. No hay excusas, excepto que en su propia manera, de forma extraña, él solo quiere lo que cree es mejor para Edward."

Si no tuviera encima ya cuatro copas de vino, probablemente estaría mucho más enojada. Enojada de que no me defendí y no le dije a Carlisle algo de lo que pensaba; enojada con Carlisle por hacerme sentir inadecuada frente a Edward, quién se esta convirtiendo en una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, enojada con Esme por pensar que en verdad hay una excusa por más pequeña que sea por el horrible comportamiento de su esposo.

Pero no estoy enojada. Estoy entumecida, y un poco mareada, e inmensamente aliviada que Edward nunca estuvo comprometido. Pero extrañamente, no estoy enojada.

Edward entra a la habitación, luciendo tan cansado y demacrado como su madre. Sus ojos, sin embargo, están más cuidadosos mientras me observa. Mira de ida y vuelta entre Esme y yo, y su madre suspira y se sienta de regreso a su silla como una invitación para que nos acompañe.

Pero se queda de pie. "¿Te quieres ir, Bella?" pregunta cauteloso. Esta tenso, casi como si esperara que me desquitara con él, o saliera corriendo.

_Estoy_ lista para irme, con toda honestidad – estoy ansiosa por hablar con Edward en privado – pero no puedo soportar la idea de dejar a Esme aquí sola con ese horrible hombre y su cena sin terminar. Sin mencionar que apenas toque el chiffon de limón del que tanto hablo.

Uno de los planes de esta noche era cenar y delirar sobre el chiffon de limón – para crear una buena impresión con Esme, claro, dado que estaba muy emocionada al respecto – y ni siquiera pude hacer eso.

Esme debe haber notado mi indecisión, porque rápidamente se levanta y toma el postre de la mesa.

"Esta bien, Bella. Entiendo. Créeme, te ganaste una estrella dorada por no arrancarle la cabeza a Carlisle. No que te culpe, pero gracias por contenerte de todas formas. He estado pensando en cambiar nuestra póliza de seguros, veras," dice con un guiño. Luego se pone sería de nuevo. "¿Podrían los dos llevarse algo de esta comida? La envolveré por ustedes. Dios sabe que no podemos comerla toda, y odiaría ver que se desperdicie."

Edward se mueve para ayudarla, y todo lo que puedo hacer es asentir tontamente, el último sorbo de alcohol al fin desvaneciendo mis pensamientos y ofreciendo un dulce, dulce respiro.

-x-x-

El camino de regreso es callado al principio, a pesar de la obvia ansiedad de Edward. Le da golpecitos al volante mientras maneja y prácticamente mastica su labio inferior. Finalmente me apiado de él y pongo mi mano en su rodilla, esperando ofrecer algún tipo de confort, y él se derrite bajo mi toque.

"Lo siento," dice de nuevo, por enésima vez, y busca mi mano. Posa un beso en mis nudillos.

"Esta bien," murmullo.

"No esta bien. No tienes que pretender que esta bien, Bella. Quiero que hables conmigo si estas enojada, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo."

Hace una pausa. Luego, "¿Entonces estas enojada?"

Suspiro. ¿Donde empezar?

Debería empezar con lo más importante, obviamente.

"¿Estuvieron tu y la Dra. Ellis comprometidos?" pregunto, sin más. Sé que Esme dijo que no lo estaban, pero aun quiero oírlo de él. Quiero saber _porque_ su padre diría algo como eso, porque la explicación de Esme simplemente no fue suficiente.

"No," Edward contesta inmediatamente. "Definitivamente nunca estuvimos comprometidos."

"¿Entonces de que estaba hablando tu padre? ¿Ella _accedió_ a casarse contigo? ¿Te das cuenta de lo jodido que suena eso?" Me enojo con solo pensarlo. Una mujer sería _afortunada _de casarse con Edward.

"Claro que me doy cuenta, Bella," contesta, exasperado. "Pero así es él."

"Eso no es realmente una excusa," murmuro. "Tu y tu madre actúan como si lo fuera, pero no lo es."

"Sé que no lo es."

"¿Así que no tenías ni idea de que se comportaría de esta forma?"

Me voltea a ver, incrédulo. "¿Realmente crees que _permitiría_ deliberadamente que eso pasara? ¿Te llevaría a ciegas?"

"Bueno actúas como si fuera un comportamiento muy común en él." Señalo.

"Es algo que me diría a mí. Es el tipo de mierda que _siempre_ me dice. Pero nunca ha sido grosero con alguien que saliera antes."

"Déjame adivinar," empiezo con crudeza. "¿Nunca habías salido con una enfermera antes?"

Él se ve un poco culpable. "Bueno…no," contesta lento. Luego, en defensa, rápidamente añade, "Pero lo hubiera hecho. Si eso es lo que estas pensando. Sabes que no tengo nada en contra de las enfermeras."

Suspiro y froto mi rostro con mis manos, esperando despejar mi mente. No esta frio afuera – apenas fresco – pero Edward tiene prendida la calefacción, bañándonos en reconfortante calidez.

"¿Y el compromiso?" apunto.

"Te dije que no hubo tal compromiso."

"¿Cómo aceptaría casarse contigo si nunca hubo compromiso?"

"No lo se, Bella." Su voz es cansada, haciéndolo sonar exactamente como me siento. "Hablamos al respecto una vez, tal vez. Pero nunca hubo un acuerdo que eso iba a pasar y puedo prometerte que nunca me hinque en una rodilla y le propuse matrimonio. Ella y mi papá siempre han sido buenos amigos, ¿tal vez hablaron al respecto?" Su última oración suena más como una pregunta.

"¿Estaban en una relación seria, entonces?" Pregunto. Es tonto, pero aun odio la idea de él con alguien más. Tenía que pasar, por supuesto – tiene treinta y cuatro por Dios santo, y de todas formas, todo esta en el pasado. Me preocuparía más si nunca hubiera tenido una relación seria con nadie más. Pero eso no significa que tiene que gustarme.

Él niega con la cabeza. "Ella quería más que yo, creo."

Uf.

"¿Tu papá los emparejo?"

"Lo alentó, obviamente," Edward contesto. "Pero me gustaba al principio. No saldría con alguien solo porque a mi padre le gusta." Me voltea a ver, veraces, ojos verdes buscan los míos. "Lo prometo, Bella;" agrega como promesa tranquilizadora.

El completo impacto de lo que paso en la cena no me golpea hasta que estamos en su casa. Hasta que subimos los escalones de la entrada. Y luego – tal vez por el vino, o el olor del brandy de Carlisle en el aliento de Edward, lo que creo que desencadeno alguna clase de desorden de estrés post-traumático – siento una aprensión en la garganta y lagrimas formarse en mis ojos.

Trato de ocultar mi rostro de Edward y quitar discretamente las lágrimas, pero se da cuenta antes de siquiera entrar a la casa.

"¿Bella – mierda – estas llorando?"

Giro mi cuerpo dándole la espalda, solo para tenerlo luchando para que quede frente a él de nuevo, sus manos en mis hombros.

"No," sorbo con la nariz.

"Bella, mírame."

"No quiero."

"Bella…" su tono preocupado ahora. "Por favor háblame."

Abre la puerta de su casa y me hace pasar, luego me detiene antes de que pueda huir. Me jala hacia su pecho y me toma en un apretado abrazo. Su preocupación solo incrementa la repentina ola de emociones que estaba tocando la superficie, y lagrimas fruyen con libertad por mis ojos y terminan en su camisa.

"Lo siento, Bella. Mierda, lo siento mucho. Por favor no llores," murmura contra mi cabello.

"Yo solo…" trato de sacar las palabras. "Me… me tomo desprevenida," sollozo.

"Lo sé," el trata de calmarme.

"¡Fue muy_ malo_!"

"Lo se, Bella. Lo sé."

"Quiero volver y decirle donde puede meterse su estúpido titulo."

"Puedes hacerlo la próxima vez, cariño. Si eso es lo que quieres."

"¿Lo prometes?" Lo volteo a ver y él sonríe.

"Si te hace sentir mejor," contesta.

"Lo hará," le aseguro, mi nariz corriendo.

Me suelta para que podamos caminar hacia la sala. Envuelve mi cuerpo con la manta sobre mis hombros y jala ambos lados, jalándome hacia él ligeramente para que pueda plantar un dulce beso en mis labios. Luego se endereza y va a la cocina, regresando con dos cucharas. Se sienta a mi lado en el sofá con el contenedor de chiffon de limón que su madre mando con nosotros.

"¿Tal vez estas lista para esto ahora?" ofrece, dándome una cuchara.

"¿Estas alentando que ahogue mis penas en chiffon de limón?" le digo mientras me acerco más a él.

"Si ayuda,"

"Me siento mal por tu mamá," digo, tomando la cuchara y agarrando una porción. Edward sostiene el contenedor entre nosotros mientras comemos.

"Yo también. Pero ella sabe como es él," contesta.

"¿Por qué lo soporta?"

"Porque lo ama," dice simplemente. "Y él es bueno con ella, especialmente si no hay nadie cerca. Lo he visto. ¿Y recuerdas que te dije que ellos solían ir a ese lugar en el parque?"

Paso un momento difícil tratando de imaginar al Carlisle que conocí – el grosero, bebedor de brandi imbécil que me insulto sin más – como el mismo hombre que llevo a una chica a un lugar tan romántico. Él es una clase de enigma, alguien a quien realmente no entiendo.

Y tal vez así será siempre.

"Estoy un poco sorprendida que estas compartiendo esto conmigo," comento mientras Edward toma otro bocado. "Eres tan posesivo con las galletas y todo lo demás. Pensé que ibas a arrancarme un dedo cuando trate de quitarte una."

"Trata de robarme una galleta de nuevo y _voy_ a arrancarte uno," amenaza.

"¿Eso es una amenaza?"

"Solo si crees que puedes poner una intravenosa con solo una parte de los dedos."

"¡Eso es todo!" exclamo, quitándole el contender de las manos. La cuchara cuelga de su boca, sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa mientras tomo mi posesión robada y me trepo al otro lado del sofá, aterrizando en mí estomago sobre el descansabrazos y lo alejo de él. "No más chiffon de limón para ti hasta que aprendas a compartir."

Pero para mi sorpresa, él no va tras el postre. En su lugar, tira la cuchara y rápidamente sube mi vestido por mis muslos, hasta mi cintura, y muerde, casi dolorosamente, mi trasero cubierto en ropa interior de encaje. Y grito de sorpresa.

"Mmmm. ¿Quién necesita chiffon de limón?" medita, y le lanzo una mala cara sobre mi hombro mientras trato de bajar mi vestido con una mano.

"No puedes tener eso tampoco," digo regañándolo.

"¿Eso es una amenaza?" se burla, y toma mi mano con una de las suyas, quitándola del camino, y con su otra mano baja mis bragas y coloca un beso acalorado y prolongado directamente entre mis piernas. Estoy tan sorprendida que dejo car el contenedor con el pay, dejando que caiga contra el piso de madera con un estruendo. La cuchara cae unos metros más lejos.

Maldición. Esme estará muy molesta.

Ignorando mi torpeza, Edward abre mis labios con dos dedos y lame lenta y sensualmente entre ellos. Ya estoy jadeando como una zorra desesperada, mi cabeza cayendo hacia adelante mientras mando mis caderas hacia atrás, desesperada por más.

Edward me complace, deslizando un dedo dentro de mí, luego otro. Los mete y los saca con lentitud y yo muerdo mi labio inferior, tratando en vano de suprimir un apagado, "¡Mierda!"

Su otra mano acaricia la piel de mi trasero y mis muslos. Sus labios tocando mi espalda baja, y su aliento es cálido mientras dice, "¿Eso se siente bien?"

"Mierda, si," digo, desvergonzada.

Quita sus dedos y lame de nuevo, siguiendo la acción con otro beso en mi piel. "¿Quieres más?"

"Por favor," ruego, jadeando. Lo único que puedo ver mientras la mitad de mi esta colgada en el descansabrazos del sofá es la pared enfrente de mí y el postre arruinado. Quiero girarme y tomar al sexy hombre detrás de mí, pero me contengo, ansiosa por ver a donde lleva esto.

"Dímelo," ordena.

"Mierda, quiero más, Edward. _Necesito _más. Te necesito _a ti_. _Por favor_."

Soy una loca sin vergüenza.

"¿A mí?" bromea, un dejo de sorpresa en su voz, y estoy a cinco segundos de girarme y arrancarle la ropa.

"Edward…" jadeo. Puedo escucharlo desabrochándose el cinto detrás de mí, y estoy descaradamente emocionada.

"¿Vas a robarme el postre de nuevo?" de repente me reta.

_¡Santo Dios!_ ¡No es justo!

"Si," le contesto desafiante. Tengo que dibujar los límites en alguna parte.

"Respuesta incorrecta, Bella," Se aleja, y por un breve momento considero aceptar; considero girarme y tirarme a sus pies con promesas de hacerle galletas y chiffon de limón cada noche por el resto de nuestras vidas. Pero estoy a salvo de la humillación y de la carga de rogarle a Esme por la receta cuando de repente se abre camino dentro de mí, la fuerza de su intrusión empujándome hacia adelante y quitándome el aliento.

"Mierda," gruño mientras soy lanzada contra el descansabrazos. Me toma de las caderas y me jala de regreso contra él, manteniéndome en mi lugar mientras sale casi todo y vuelve a entrar de nuevo.

Esta es nuestra primera vez haciendo por detrás, y estoy un poco asombrada en lo maravilloso que se siente. En lo profundo que puede llegar.

"Mierda, te sientes bien," dice, reflejando mis ideas.

"No te detengas," jadeo mientras embiste contra mí.

"Maldición no."

Desearía que hubiera un espejo en la pared. Lo único que haría perfecto este momento es si pudiera verlo, verlo mientras tira su cabeza hacia atrás y parte sus labios, su pecho agitado al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Siento sus dedos en mi cabello, jalándolo con fuerza de la base. Empujo contra él y trato de igualar sus movimientos. Se mueve lento al principio, sus embestidas mesuradas y largas, pero a mi urgencia incrementa el ritmo hasta que sus caderas están literalmente golpeando contra las mías. Desliza una mano hasta abajo y frota mi clítoris con sus dedos, y con esa sensación agregada soy lanzada a un espiral de placer en cuestión de segundos.

Tan pronto bajo de mi orgasmo, sale de mí y me insta a ponerme sobre mi espalda, prácticamente arrancando mis bragas el resto del camino por mis piernas antes de cubrir mi cuerpo con el suyo. Me besa con fuerza mientras se desliza dentro de mí de nuevo. Mi vestido esta hecho bola alrededor de mi cintura, casi llegando a mis pechos, y Edward esta completamente vestido excepto donde sus pantalones y bóxer descansan hasta sus rodillas. Incapaz de sentir su piel, planto mis manos en su cuello y su cabello, sosteniéndolo contra mi mientras el embiste una y otra y otra vez y finalmente termina.

Se recuesta jadeando sobre mí, mis piernas aun envueltas alrededor de su cintura mientras nos mantenemos cerca.

"Lo siento," eventualmente lo escucho decir, sus palabras apagadas contra mi hombro, nuestros pechos agitados.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto, confundida. Este fue, posiblemente el mejor sexo que he tenido en mi vida, y escucharlo disculparse por eso es un poco desconcertante.

Levanta su cabeza y besa mi mandíbula, dejando un dulce rastro hasta mis labios. Su beso es suave y tierno. "Por ser la causa de tu mal día," dice. "Por se la razón de tus lagrimas."

"Tu padre es la razón de mi llanto, Edward. No tú" le recuerdo gentilmente.

"No tendrías que haber soportado a mi papá si no fuera por mí."

"Esta bien," le aseguro. "Valió la pena. Tú vales la pena. Tenía que conocerlo eventualmente."

Presiona su frente contra la mía, nuestras narices tocándose, nuestros labios rozándose.

"En verdad significas mucho para mi, Bella. Sigo pensando que voy a arruinarlo todo, especialmente por lo vacilante que estuviste en salir conmigo."

Siento un dejo de culpabilidad por resistirlo tanto tiempo – especialmente ahora que hemos progresado mucho. Pero parecía lógico en el momento, en esencia, me hizo apreciarlo mucho más.

"Tu también significas mucho para mí," contesto, y jalo su rostro al mio, besándolo en garantía.

-x-x-

Limpiamos el postre – y digo un par de palabras en nombre de Esme antes de tirarlo a la basura – y luego vemos una película, descansando y tocándonos y besándonos mientras disfrutamos el estar juntos. Edward y yo hacemos el amor una última vez antes de quedarnos dormidos, sus embestidas lentas y amorosas, sus besos tiernos, y dormito desnuda en su cama, envuelta en sus brazos.

Pero el sueño no viene con facilidad.

Esta lloviendo de nuevo, lo que no es necesariamente sorprendente. Parece que ha llovido más de lo usual, incluso para Seattle, y siempre tiene una vibra húmeda, y gris. La lluvia llega en suaves olas esta noche, lento y luego tomando ritmo de nuevo en el curso de un par de minutos.

La respiración de Edward es estable y profunda, y sé que esta dormido. Eventualmente me libero de sus brazos y silenciosamente me visto en sus ropas descartadas, abrochando solo algunos de los botones de su camisa. Luego me abro camino a la planta baja, donde me sirvo un vaso con agua y me escabullo a la terraza acristalada, con la manta de su sofá en la mano. Esta muy oscuro afuera para ver mucho de la lluvia, pero el sonido del agua golpeando el cristal es algo tranquilizador.

Me hundo en su pequeño sillón y me siento ahí, tratando de llegar a un acuerdo con todo lo que paso hoy. Nunca he tenido muchos problemas con mi autoestima – siempre me he sentido cómoda con mi forma de ser, segura de que atraigo al menos a la mayoría de los hombres. Pero luego de las punzantes observaciones de Carlisle, no puedo evitar preguntarme que ve Edward en mí que este por encima de la Dra. Ellis.

La Dra. Ellis, con su cuerpo perfecto, ojos azules, y cabello de comercial. La Dra. Ellis con su elegante titulo y sobresaliente talento y reputación. Hospitales probablemente pelearían por ella mientras nadie sabe quien soy yo. Dios sabe que si me acercara a alguien con un bisturí terminaría cortándole la cabeza, pero ella lo hace todos los días con precisión y destreza. E incluso se las arreglo para ganar la aprobación de su melindroso padre, lo que es toda una hazaña por si sola.

Parece el partido perfecto.

¿Así que, exactamente, que es lo que le impide a Edward elegirla en lugar de mi?

No se cuanto tiempo paso aquí pensando, pero eventualmente escucho la puerta abrirse y veo a Edward entrar, descalzo y usando solo un par de boxers.

"¿Bella?" su voz es insegura, sus ojos probablemente aun no se ajustan a la luz.

"Estoy aquí," lo llamo. Se frota los brazos por el frio y se acerca a mí. Hombre tonto, caminando medio desnudo y luciendo comestible.

"¿Qué haces aquí afuera?" pregunta.

"No podía dormir."

"¿Pasa algo malo?"

"No, no pasa nada," miento.

"¿Puedo sentarme contigo?"

Asiento y se sienta a mi lado en el sillón, tirando de mí. Comparto la manta con él, pero es muy pequeña y apenas nos cubre a los dos. Su cuerpo, sin embargo, es cálido y reconfortante.

Me hundo contra él y suspiro.

Escuchamos la lluvia por unos momentos, ninguno de los dos habla. Finalmente, pregunta, "¿Vas a hablar conmigo?"

Suspiro de nuevo. "No es nada."

"¿Por favor, Bella?" besa mi frente. Maldito él y sus sucias pequeñas tácticas. Probablemente sepa exactamente que esta haciendo.

"Es solo que…" muerdo mi labio, insegura de como decirlo. Finalmente, digo, "siento mucho no haberle caído bien a tu papá."

Me jala con más fuerza contra él, casi como un reflejo. "Bella, por favor no pienses así," ruega. "No me importa lo que piense. Y para ser honesto, no creo que yo le caiga muy bien tampoco." Su voz es ligera, su ultima oración casi bromeando. De hecho estoy inclinada a estar de acuerdo con él, pero no digo esto.

"Le caía bien tu última novia," digo de mala gana.

"Por suerte para ti, mi opinión vale más."

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Claro, Bella." Labios encuentran mi frente de nuevo.

"Mi ultimo novio fue un doctor," digo de repente. "Bueno, salimos mientras el seguía en la escuela. Me engaño cuando empezó su residencia. Fue con una de sus compañeras, que también era doctor… esa era una de las razones por las que no quería salir contigo al principio. Parecía que cambio después de haber terminado la escuela – como si el titulo se hubiera ido a su cabeza o algo – y pensé que ustedes eran todos iguales. Estaba preocupada."

Edward se queda en silencio un momento, y todo lo que puedo oír es la lluvia contra las ventanas. "¿Aun piensas eso?" pregunta.

"No contigo," le aseguro. "Creo que cambia a muchas personas, pero no a ti. Ni a tu mamá. Y algunas personas son así de todas formas, creo. Como esa enfermera de unidad intensiva. Pero los doctores son tratados de forma tan especial que creo que mucho de eso se va a su cabeza. Pero hasta ahora, tu has sido diferente," me acurruco más cerca de él y agrego, "No me preocupa ya."

Edward intensifica su abrazo, como si estuviera buscando la misma cercanía que yo anhelo.

"Bueno, tengo suerte," dice serio. "Crecí mas con mi mamá que con mi papá. Él nunca estuvo mucho cerca, en realidad. Y ella siempre me enseño a no actuar de la forma en que él lo hace. De hecho estoy muy interesado en verlo en la casa del perro en este momento, porque ella es la única persona que de hecho intenta escuchar, lo creas o no," dice esto con una suave risa. En el ultimo momento, agrega bromeando, "Además, ahora te tengo aquí para ponerme en mi lugar cuando me desvié del camino."

Sonrió contra su pecho, sintiéndome más relajada de lo que me he sentido en semanas. "Eso puedes apostarlo."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola espero que esten muy bien! Aqui acabo de terminar justo de traducir este capitulo y como probablemente este atareada durante el fin de semana con cosas de cierre de semestre no pueda subirlo decidi de una vez y no hacerlos esperar! **

**Hay momentos Bella-Edward de nuevo muy tiernos! Espero que les guste y MUCHAS gracias por todos sus REVIEWS en verdad hacen que me apure en traducir para tenerles listos los capitulos siempre! Espero que este capitulo les guste tambièn y comenten comenten comenten!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17 – La Urgencia<strong>

Edward y yo tenemos una doble cita con Alice y Jasper en el _Mosiquarium Lounge of The Tripe Door_ el sábado. Es un lindo lugar con música en vivo, buena comida y muchas bebidas; la única razón por la que nunca he comido aquí antes es porque es algo caro combinado con mi historial de pocos fondos, pero esta noche Edward me trajo aquí sin revelar la locación en otro intento de sorprenderme. Lo único que me pregunto fue si me molestaba que Jasper y Alice fueran también.

Nos deslizamos en una mesa en un lateral de la habitación. Se sientan cuatro personas cómodamente. El lugar tiene más clase de lo que esperaba, y me alegra haber usado un vestido negro en lugar de los pantalones que tenía pensado. Tengo que agradecérselo a Alice, sin embargo, la llame y ella me dio estrictas instrucciones sobre que usar. Obviamente no es su primera vez en este lugar.

La banda ya esta tocando cuando me siento. Alice se sienta tan cerca de Jasper que esta prácticamente sentada en su regazo.

Se inclina hacía mi y me pregunta que voy a tomar. Estamos sentados el uno junto al otro, así que es fácil escucharnos sobre la música. "Creo que quiero un Martini seco," dice.

"Odio las aceitunas." Niego con la cabeza mientras escaneo el menú de bebidas. "¿Tal vez un Martini de limón?"

Jasper ordena brandy, para mi disgusto. Trato de no hacer ninguna cara cuando el mesero lo pone en la mesa. El ancho del cuerpo de Alice no es suficiente para mantener el olor bajo control, o tal vez ahora soy hipersensible al hedor.

Edward acaricia mi muslo como si supiera que estoy pensando. Alice ve esto a pesar de la luz tenue del lugar y dice, "Se ven tan lindos juntos."

"Tu eres quien para hablar." Adorable no es quizás la palabra adecuada para describir a Alice y Jasper, sin embargo; son tan descaradamente inapropiados con sus afectos, incluso en publico, que muchas veces no puedes verlos directamente sin vomitar un poco en tu boca. Son como el sol en un día claro, pero con más bilis involucrada.

"Por favor. _Yo_ sé que somos adorables."

La banda es genial. Manejan a la audiencia con tranquilidad, haciéndonos sentir a todos como si fuéramos parte del espectáculo. Son un grupo local – generalmente desconocido – pero eso lo hace aun más íntimo. Cuando termina, los miembros de la banda se quedan cerca del bar o se mezclan con el público, hablando con los admiradores, bebiendo, y tomando fotos.

Alice se presenta con el alto bajista del cual no paro de hablar durante todo el show y me obliga a tomarle una foto de él y ella con su celular. Esta tan oscuro que ni siquiera sale bien, pero Alice esta muy ebria para notarlo. Nos vamos para afuera. Música pre-grabada puede ser escuchada a lo lejos en el estacionamiento, y Alice toma mi brazo y bailamos como estilo salón, nuestros tacones crujiendo y revolviendo la grava suelta en el terreno. Cuando la arqueo hacia atrás – tratando de no tirarnos a ambas en el suelo – Edward y Jasper y otro ebrio que estaba por ahí aplauden y gritan.

Una canción más lenta empieza. No creo que sea romántica ni nada, pero no puedo escuchar las palabras para estar segura. A Edward no le importa. Me jala hacia él y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mí. Su calidez se siente bien en el frio del estacionamiento y atraigo sus labios a los míos, besándolo lentamente mientras nos movemos al ritmo de la música. Todo lo demás se desvanece en ese momento.

Cuando finalmente se aleja, usa su pulgar para limpiar bajo mi ojo. Probablemente quitando un poco de maquillaje corrido. De alguna forma, siempre se corre cuando tomo. Luego gentilmente besa donde limpió y dice, "Eres tan hermosa."

Esa es la primera vez que realmente siento la urgencia. Dos pequeñas palabras se cuelgan de mi lengua, solo esperando caer y cambiar todo. Su presencia es inesperada, y para mi sorpresa me las trago. Probablemente es muy pronto, y aunque no estoy intoxicada, ciertamente he estado bebiendo. Algo tan grande como para alterar vidas no debería ponerse en las manos de Martini de limón.

No se si hay reglas asociadas a estas palabras. No se si tienen que estar acompañadas de un gran gesto o una cena romántica. No se si debería haber velas o pétalos de rosas. Cuando Alec las dijo la primera vez, es como si hubieran salido por accidente. Me miro sorprendido y luego dijo, "Es verdad, sabes." Y nos lo seguimos diciendo desde ese momento como si fuera algo natural.

El taxi aparece un minuto después, y la oportunidad se pierde. Edward se sienta al frente con el conductor calvo que no puede dejar de toser, y yo estoy pegada contra la ventana en el asiento trasero a un lado de la extremadamente cariñosa pareja que no puede quitarse las manos de encima. Probablemente no era el mejor momento, después de todo.

-x-x-

Carlisle toma la consulta de uno de mis pacientes. La consulta es por una revisión de un injerto, lo que es precisamente lo que le había dicho a Esme que nunca lo he visto hacer, pero al parecer hizo uno de estos hace ya varios años antes de que se hiciera demasiado bueno como para hacer una operación que estuviera por debajo de abrir corazones. Paso la mayor parte de la mañana, paranoica de que se vaya a presentar pidiéndome que haga la ronda con él, como la vez que se apareció el jueves preguntando por Aro. Me aprendo el cuadro medico y el historial del paciente, asegurándome de saber cada detalle de su vida en caso de que trate preguntarme algo y regañarme por mi conocimiento insuficiente. Pero al final, no tiene importancia, por que su asistente médico hace la consulta en su lugar.

Su asistente médico es una pequeña mujer con cabello rubio hasta el mentón y una bata que cae debajo de sus rodillas. Es alegre y agradable e incluso me ayuda a cambiar de posición al paciente cuando este se queja de estar incomodo. Le dice que el Dr. Cullen podrá venir a verlo en la noche después de sus otras cirugías, pero en caso de que eso no suceda lo vera mientras lo preparan mañana antes de la cirugía en la mañana.

Escribe la orden de que no se le dé de comer nada al paciente pasada la media noche y tener Zinacef listo mañana para llevarlo al quirófano. Me sonríe antes de irse y me desea un buen día. Me puedo evitar preguntarme si a Carlisle le molestaría que Edward saliera con ella, o si su ocupación es inferior también, pero me detengo antes de que las ideas empiecen realmente a fluir. Me da curiosidad, pero ese tipo de ideas no llevan a nada.

Un cirujano plástico de nombre Dr. Black viene después. Tiene la piel morena, cabello negro y una blanca sonrisa cegadora. Sus miradas siempre son sugestivas a pesar de que esta casado con una Endocrinóloga. Esto parece ser algo de poca relevancia para Jessica, al parecer, ya que se cuelga de cada palabra que dice y se ríe de sus tontas bromas. Él hace muchas referencias a películas, muchas de las cuales no tengo idea, pero Jessica rápidamente cambia el tema de _High Noon_ al preguntarle cuantas operaciones de aumento de senos hace en promedio a la semana, o si cree o no que la liposucción es buena idea.

No creo que ser cirujano plástico sea la mitad de glamoroso de lo que parece. Especialmente en Seattle, o cualquier otro lugar aparte de L.A, por decir algo. Muchas de sus cirugías consisten en descimbramiento de presión en lesiones de ulceras, en las que entran y raspan todo el tejido carcomido hasta que solo queda tejido viable y saludable. Hoy, por ejemplo, el Dr. Black esta haciendo rondas en un paciente que dejo que su levantamiento de trasero se infectara al no cambiar el vendaje lleno de heces. Ahora tiene una larga incisión en cada nalga que esta supurando algo que se parece al interior de un melón podrido que huele a muerte después de haberlo dejado tres días bajo el sol.

Siempre tan empático, Emmet se ha burlado y me ha dado un golpe diciendo, "Si, estoy seguro que no estará en el club sacudiendo el trasero en mucho tiempo, ¿no?"

Dr. Black se va, pero eventualmente me topo con él en las escaleras cuando voy a comer mi almuerzo. Estoy pasando la puerta del segundo piso cuando de repente se abre y aparece.

"Hola," dice amable.

"Hola."

Me sigue cerca mientras continuo bajando las escaleras.

"¿Eres Bella, verdad?" pregunta. Nuestra primera y única conversación fue tan breve que me sorprende que recuerde mi nombre.

"Si. ¿Y tu eres Dr. Black, cierto?"

"Cierto. ¿Cómo esta la Sra. Holloway?"

"Más o menos igual." No menos asqueroso de lo habitual.

"¿Vas a almorzar?"

"Sip. ¿Tu?"

"Sip."

No soy fan de conversaciones forzadas, así que me alegra cuando salimos de las escaleras y llegamos al pasillo. Caminamos juntos un trecho más hasta que el pasillo se divide en dos direcciones – una va a la cafetería y la otra a la Sala de Doctores. Desafortunadamente, ambos estamos del lado equivocado y casi chocamos cuando intentamos ir en direcciones contrarias.

El Dr. Black me toma de los hombros para estabilizarme, sonríe con su cegadora sonrisa, y dice, "Perdón. Fue mi culpa. De hecho voy a comer en la sala de doctores hoy."

Todos estos malditos doctores con sus gafetes geniales y su maravilloso café. De nuevo, no estoy celosa.

"Eso es genial," digo con una sonrisa. "Yo también lo haría. Ustedes tienen la mejor cafetera y todo eso."

"¿Estas viendo al Dr. Cullen, cierto?" pregunta de repente, y me toma por sorpresa.

"Ummm… cierto." No sé que más decir. No es secreto que las noticias viajan rápido, especialmente aquí. Me pregunto si él y Edward son amigos. Edward nunca lo ha mencionado antes.

"Podría conseguirte algo de café si quieres," ofrece.

"¿En serio?" digo esperanzada, y luego trato de bajarle un poco a mi entusiasmo. "Quiero decir… no quiero meterte en problemas…"

"Nah, no es ningún problema. Vamos." Lo sigo hasta el final del pasillo. Me ataca una pequeña ola de nostalgia mientras nos acercamos a la puerta blanca – mientras pasa su gafete por el lector – y no puedo evitar pensar, solo un poco, que estoy engañando a Edward con café.

¿Es posible el engañar con café? ¿O es solo el hecho que estoy consiguiendo café con otro doctor? ¿Eso sería mal visto por un apasionado de las relaciones? Edward me da un café casi todos los días cuando trabaja, pero eso no significa que no pueda conseguir café cuando el no esta aquí, ¿cierto?

El Dr. Black abre la puerta y me deja pasar. Hay otros doctores aquí hoy, aún sentados alrededor de las mesas, hablando mientras comen, pero ninguno de ellos nos pone atención cuando entramos. Veo al Dr. Byer en el rincón, pero ni siquiera levanta la mirada.

El Dr. Black hace un gesto hacia la cafetera. "Prepara lo que quieras. Te ofrecería mi ayudaría, pero esa máquina es como ciencia de cohetes."

Me pregunto si alguna vez ha intentado hacer café aquí, por que realmente no es tan difícil. Es gracioso que supuestamente es capaz de reconstruir el rostro de una persona, y sin embargo se niega a aprender algo tan simple como echar un paquete dentro de la cafetera y presionar un botón perfectamente indicado.

Preparo mi café mientras él va a la barra de ensaladas. Ahora hay una barra caliente a lado, cada plato cubierto con una tapa de metal con el vapor saliendo por las esquinas. También veo una charola con hamburguesas y papas fritas. Me pregunto si la comida aquí sabe mejor que lo que sirven en la cafetería.

Nadie me molesta mientras hago mi café. Discretamente tomo una foto de la cafetera con mi celular y se la mando a Edward con la leyenda: _Café Deliciooooso._ Admitirle mi debilidad de café sin él me hace sentir un poco mejor.

Camino hacia el Dr. Black, me despido y le doy las gracias de nuevo.

"No hay problema, Bella. Estoy seguro que te veré por ahí luego."

Estoy apunto de girarme y escapar cuando veo la puerta abrirse, y el inconfundible destello de cabello rojo atrapa mi mirada mientras la Dra. Ellis entra a la habitación. Esta vestida en uniforme azul claro con una bata blanca y su largo cabello ondulado suelto.

Sin éxito trato de esconderme detrás del Dr. Black, pero no sirve de nada. Mi uniforme azul oscuro pitufo me delata en un instante.

"¿Bella?" la Dra. Ellis se detiene para verme, su expresión confundida. Actuó como si me sorprendiera verla, lo que se puede considerar ridículo considerando que esta es la sala de doctores. Ella tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí.

"¡Oh hola, Dra. Ellis! ¿Como estas?"

Ella sonríe un poco. "Estoy bien, Bella. ¿Esta Edward trabajando hoy?"

Claro que le gustaría saber.

"No, el Dr. Black fue muy amable en dejarme entrar por una taza de café." Hago un gesto hacia mi taza con mis manos para probar mi punto.

Saluda al Dr. Black de lejos, "Oh, ya veo."

"De hecho ya me estaba yendo." Trato de pasar a un lado, pero ella incluso tiene el nervio de moverse y bloquear mi camino.

"Espera un segundo, Bella. De hecho quería preguntarte… ¿como están las cosas?"

Doy un paso hacía atrás, poniendo una buena distancia entre nosotros. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Con Edward. Entonces van en serio ahora, ¿cierto? No que sea de mi incumbencia, en verdad, pero no he tenido oportunidad de hablar con él. Solo se lo mucho que le gustabas."

Esto me complace demasiado, aunque tenga razón. No es de su incumbencia. ¿Pero que diablos? Ella prácticamente me esta pidiendo que lo restriegue en su rostro…

"Estamos genial, de hecho. No podríamos estar mejor." Como Fred y Vilma, Barbie y Ken, como el cazo y la olla…

Su sonrisa es de hecho amable. "Eso es bueno. Él es un buen hombre."

"Si, si lo es."

"Bueno, supongo que te veré por ahí."

¿Eso es todo?

"Claro."

Dejo la sala de doctores, tomando un par de mentas en la salida. Las palabras de la Dra. Ellis se quedan conmigo mientras camino por el pasillo hacia la cafetería, y al final llego a una definitiva conclusión.

Eso fue muuuy raro.

-x-x-

Edward nunca me contesta el mensaje, y no me entero hasta después que fue porque estaba dormido. Y estaba dormido porque aparentemente se enfermo de una clase de virus anoche. Tiene fiebre, se siente fatigado, y paso la mitad de la noche tosiendo su pulmón derecho – o eso es lo que entiendo por su extremadamente vaga descripción.

La tormenta ocurre durante el cambio de turno y salgo del trabajo más tarde de lo usual. Aun así hago una parada a la tienda y compro sopa enlatada, esos pañuelos con Aloe Vera, Gatorade, y medicina para el resfriado. Me pregunto que hace Edward cuando se enferma – si hay un doctor al que va a ver. Alex siempre trataba de diagnosticarse a si mismo, aunque fuera un jalón muscular o un virus estomacal, pero al final iba a ver un doctor de todas formas y se quejaba de que obviamente obviaron algún síntoma cuando no concuerdan con su propio análisis.

Hay una maceta de una flor en el porche de Edward – es obvio que no se hace cargo de ella – y una llave de su casa esta escondida debajo, la cual uso para entrar. Me ha dicho que no vaya – que solo quiere descansar – pero obviamente lo ignore. Solo quiero asegurarme que tenga lo que necesita, ya que vive solo y salir cuando estas enfermo puede ser una verdadera faena. Con suerte, no me meteré en muchos problemas.

La casa esta en silencio cuando entro. Veo la televisión encendida en la sala, pero el volumen esta apagado. Me escabullo a la cocina para dejar las compras, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero Edward me escucha de todas formas.

"¿Bella?" su voz suena tensa, y sorprendentemente cerca. Me giro y brinco cuando lo veo parado en la puerta de la cocina. Su cabello es un desorden, tiene bolsas debajo de los ojos, y esta usando una playera arrugada y pantalones de pijama verde. También tiene el ceño fruncido, "¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"Te traje unas cosas," digo, apuntando mis víveres. "¿Qué estas haciendo _tu?_ ¿No deberías estar descansando?"

"He estado descansando."

Camino hacia él y presiono una mano a su mejilla. Esta caliente, y no me sorprende. "Lo juro, los doctores son los peores pacientes. Ve a acostarte."

"Voy a enfermarte."

"Voy a tomar el riesgo."

"Lo digo en serio."

"Yo también. Ahora ve a acostarte y deja de hacer esto más difícil."

Me mira brevemente antes de dejar la habitación. De hecho traje un tapabocas del trabajo en caso de que tuviera la energía suficiente para ser persistente, por que no hay forma de que lo deje antes de asegurarme que esta cómodo.

Me asomo a la sala para verlo desplomado en el sofá, su cuerpo parcialmente cubierto por la delgada manta y unos cuantos cojines.

"¿Has tomado algo?" pregunto.

"Es probablemente un resfriado, Bella. Se ira por si solo y estaré bien."

"Eso no fue lo que pregunte."

"Tome algo de Tylenol hace rato," cede con un suspiro.

"¿Hace cuanto?"

"Alrededor de las dos, creo."

"¿Has comido algo?"

"No últimamente."

"¿Tienes hambre?"

"No."

Tomo su temperatura, a pesar de sus protestas. Lo amenazo en broma diciéndole que llamare a Emmet para que venta y lo sostenga mientras la tomo rectalmente. Eso solo hace que me gane más miradas. Su temperatura es de 37.9 C.

Cuando lleno una tapadera con medicina para el resfriado, Edward finalmente parece suavizarse. "Eres una linda enfermera," dice, haciendo un gesto hacia lo que traigo puesto. Estoy usando lo mismo que use para trabajar y ciertamente nada salido de una fantasía sexual. A menos que sea un tipo de retorcida fantasía de pitufos, al menos, pero me estremezco por la idea.

"¿Hasta ahorita te vas dando cuenta?" bromeo.

"Lo note la primera vez que te vi."

"Los halagos no te llevaran a ninguna parte, Dr. Cullen. Ya me gustas." Le entrego la tapadera. "Toma esto," instruyo. Se lo toma de un trago, como un shot de alcohol.

Me lo regresa y dice, "¿Quién te consiguió café?"

"Dr. Black."

"No sabia que eran amigos."

"No lo somos," contesto, recordando a la endocrinóloga que supuestamente es su esposa. También hay un poster en la pared del hospital que recientemente descubrí que tiene una lista con los doctores con apellidos similares, al igual que sus fotos. El Dr. Black esta ahí, al igual que otra mujer Dra. Black con el mismo cabello y piel oscura. Carlisle, Esme, y Edward están también ahí – todos listados como 'Dr. Cullen' claro. "¿Por qué?" pregunto con curiosidad.

Edward se encoge de hombros. "Solo me lo preguntaba," responde, y luego de repente le da un ataque de tos. Froto su espalda hasta que se calma y le pregunto de nuevo si tiene hambre, lo que de nuevo niega a pesar de no haber comido nada en todo el día, luego le pregunto si quiere ir a su habitación a recostarse. Niega con la cabeza, después de que lo forzó a tomarse algo de Gatorade, tomo las mantas de su cama y lo arropo en el sofá.

"No tienes que quedarte aquí," me dice.

"No puedes deshacerte de mi tan fácil," le digo besando su frente. "¿Puedo usar tu ducha?" Él solo asiente.

Desaparezco al final del pasillo y entro al baño principal. Dios, amo su ducha. Es como la ducha de los dioses, con todos los chorros y el perfecto pequeño banco para acomodar mi perezoso trasero. Me siento durante todo el tiempo que me lavo, pero en algún punto incluso subo mi pie en la pared opuesta como la floja que soy.

Claro, Edward escoge ese exacto momento para asomar la cabeza. Me levanto tan rápido que casi me resbalo.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" lo regaño. "¡Se supone que debes estar descansando!" me levanto tratando de empujarlo fuera de la regadera, pero él pasa por alto todos estos intentos y se desliza por delante de mí. Santo Dios, esta desnudo.

"No me he bañado hoy," se queja, inmediatamente metiéndose debajo del chorro de agua. Sus brazos están con los pelos de puta y su rostro esta un poco ruborizado y cansado. Si no fuera un paciente tan molesto, seria un poco lindo.

"¿Siempre eres así cuando te enfermas?" pregunto, pretendiendo estar enojada.

"¿Cómo que?"

"Cabeza dura."

"No soy cabeza dura," pone mala cara. "Es solo que descanso mejor después de una ducha. Y quería estar contigo."

Mátame con ternura, por que no.

"Dijiste que no me querías aquí," le recuerdo.

"No quería pegarte mis gérmenes. Ahora que ya estas expuesta, eres terreno libre."

"Bueno, ven… al menos siéntate." Lo giro hasta que cambiamos de lugar y lo empujo de los hombros, urgiéndolo a que se siente en el banco. Lo hace con muy poco esfuerzo. Agarro la regadera desmontable y la uso para rociar agua por su cuello y su espalda, y el cierra sus ojos y gime en apreciación.

"Haz la cabeza para atrás," Le instruyo, y cuando lo hace, dejo correr el agua por su cabello, empujando los cabellos mojados con mi mano y pasando mis dedos por su frente y por su rostro.

Me giro para tomar la esponja y Edward dice, "¿Le das a todos tus pacientes baños de esponja así?" su voz suena tensa por tanto toser, pero estoy casi segura que hay un tono sugestivo escondido en alguna parte.

"Solo cuando son buenos," contesto. Vierto un poco de su liquido celestial en la esponja hasta hacer espuma, oliéndolo unas cuentas veces. "Cuando son malos, llevo a Emmet."

Edward se ríe. Luego tiene otro ataque de tos. Le doy palmaditas a su espalda con gentileza y me quito del camino.

"¿Entonces he sido bueno?" finalmente pregunta.

"Has estado tambaleando en la línea, pero hasta ahora estas a salvo."

Enjabono su espalda primero, pasando mis dedos por su suave piel. Su rostro esta a la altura de mi estomago. Cuando me acerco más, presiona suaves besos por mi ombligo mientras sus manos suben por mis muslos, y descansan en mi trasero. Si no estuviera enfermo, me rebajaría a su regazo y haría lo que quisiera con él. Aun es un poco tentador, pero nada arruina el momento como que te tosan en el rostro.

Descansa su frente contra mi estomago mientras paso el jabón por sus hombros. Paso mi mano entre nosotros para llegar a su pecho. Esta cansado, me puedo dar cuenta, pero él quiere estar aquí conmigo. Me tomo mi tiempo, sintiéndolo por todas partes. Presiono mis dedos por sus músculos para tratar de aliviar el dolor de su enfermedad, y su apreciación es expresada en suaves suspiros. Podría tocarlo así todo el día y nunca cansarme.

-x-x-

Después de la ducha, convenzo a Edward de comer un poco de sopa. La obtengo de una lata porque soy terrible en crear cosas más complicadas que hot-cakes y espagueti, y no tengo ninguna receta a la mano. Él no se queja. Usa su pijama y su cabello, que esta comenzando a secarse, esta parado en todas direcciones gracias a mi inhabilidad de dejar de tocarlo.

Para mí, traje una lata de ravioles de la tienda. Caliento mi comida y me siento frente a él en la mesa de la cocina, levantando mis pies a cada lado de sus piernas en su silla. Puedo darme cuenta cuando la medicina hace efecto, porque Edward se anima un poco y tiene más apetito. También esta más conversador, y la mano que no esta usando para comer lentamente esta acariciando mi pie.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" me pregunta entre bocados.

"Estuvo bien. De hecho hable con la Dra. Ellis." Digo vacilante, preguntándome si debí mencionarla. Pero el tema no tiene por qué ser prohibido. La tensión que la rodea esta probablemente en mi cabeza

Edward me mira. "¿De que hablaron?"

"Comparamos notas," bromeo. Luego instantáneamente me siento estúpida por decir eso. Maldita boca. "No, solo nos encontramos y ella me pregunto como iban las cosas. No fue nada. De hecho fue algo… agradable."

Edward no parece sorprendido. "Es una buena persona, Bella. Probablemente te caería bien."

"Si, tal vez." Mi voz no convencida.

"A ella le caes bien," ofrece.

"¿Por qué crees eso?"

"Ella me lo dijo."

"No me conoce." Y probablemente este mintiendo.

"No tiene que saber la historia de tu vida para que le caigas bien."

"Ayuda, si no, ni siquiera sabe que le cae bien."

"Tal vez solo le caes bien porque me gustas."

Ahora eso es gracioso. Aparentemente ella no le ha confiado la conversación que tuvimos en el juego de beisbol sobre él. Creo que es muy obvio a quién favoreció en la situación.

"¿Crees que ella aun sienta algo por ti?" pregunto escéptica.

"No tiene relevancia. No funcionamos y ella ya lo supero. No es el tipo de persona que se sigue lamentando por lo que pudo ser."

Suspiro. "Creo que confías demasiado en las personas."

" Algunas personas merecen el beneficio de la duda, Bella." Hay casi un tono de regaño subyacente a sus palabras, pero lo dejo ir.

"De cualquier forma, mi día fue bastante tranquilo además de eso," le digo, ansiosa de cambiar el tema. "Pero eso no incluye la parte donde le di un baño de esponja a un lindo doctor, claro."

Edward levanta la mirada de la sopa, la comisura de sus labios formando una sonrisa. "Sabia que pensabas que era lindo."

"Más lindo con tus lentes."

"Tal vez los use en el siguiente baño," me tienta, sonriendo diabólicamente.

Ahí esta de nuevo. La urgencia. De la nada, las palabras amenazan con dejar mis labios y alterar nuestra relación de como la conocemos.

No digo nada. Bajo la mirada a mi ravioli y pretendo estar interesada en cortar mi pieza a la mitad. Es un trabajo arduo, cortar este ravioli. Finalmente tose y empuja su plato hacia el frente. Veo pedazos de pollo y fideos en el fondo del plato.

"Aun duele tragar," explica, y yo asiento.

"¿Quieres un poco más de caldo?"

"No, estoy lleno." No puedo saber si esta mintiendo. Me voltea a ver, de repente vulnerable. "¿Te vas a quedar la noche?" Su voz suena tan esperanzada. Para alguien que no quería que viniera, definitivamente se esta asegurando que me quede.

"Como si te pudieras deshacer de mi tan fácil," contesto, y él no intenta esconder la pequeña sonrisa que sigue.

"Gracias."

Te amo.

"De nada."


	19. Chapter 19

**Este probablemente sea el último capitulo que suba en unas tres semanas. Las cosas estan por ponerse buenas en el trabajo y en la escuela, entonces no voy a tener tiempo de traducir otro capitulo. Espero para en la noche tener ya otro capitulo de 'Un Hombre de Apuestas', para que también lo chequen! Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! en verdad me da mucho gusto ver que les esta gustando el fic! **

**Bueno los dejo, y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 18 – Tan Perfecto<strong>

"Sabes, realmente le gustas."

La Dra. Hale se detiene abruptamente, sus ojos gélidos caen en los míos. Están entrecerrados en sospecha, y, si tuviera que apostar, apostaría que es exactamente como se veía los ojos de Ted Bundy inmediatamente antes de matar a sus victimas. Probablemente no fue la mejor jugada de mi parte.

"¿Qué acabas de decir?" pregunta, su mirada fría.

Nota para mí: nunca le recuerdes a la Dra. Hale de su relación – o falta de – con Emmet cuando se esta quejando de como él no es capaz de hacer su trabajo. Pero en mi defensa, estaba siendo un poco dura. Ella no estaría tan enojada si no estuviera cargando este enorme rencor por la inhabilidad de Emmet de crecerse un par y tratarla como se merece. Ella podría no tener idea de como se siente realmente.

¿Y porque es de mi incumbencia?

"Solo estaba diciendo que le gustas," repito con precaución. Tengo la urgencia de correr como alma que lleva el diablo, nunca mirando atrás, pero mi trasero bien podría estar pegado a la silla por todo el progreso que estoy logrando en este esfuerzo.

No hay nadie en la estación de enfermeras más que nosotros. No es necesariamente un día tranquilo – las otras enfermeras están ocupadas con sus paciones y Jessica ha huido a hacer sabrá Dios. Nunca esta cerca cuando se le necesita, ni cuando la estación esta corta de doctores guapos. Es lo único que la saca de su hoyo de serpientes y la tienta a regresar a donde pertenece. Kate esta en una junta, creo, y es solo un raro momento donde nadie esta cerca. La Dra. Hale me detuvo mientras iba pasando, para ayudarla a averiguar si un medicamento ya fue suministrado.

"Oh claro," dice en pocas palabras. Empieza a cambiar de páginas del historial de su paciente con fuerza. "Bueno, si le gusto tanto, dile que mantenga mis pacientes con vida y les de sus antibióticos en este maldito siglo."

"De acuerdo. ¿Quieres que le diga algo más?"

"No, eso es todo."

"¿Estas segura? Puedo darle un mensaje personal si gustas."

"Esta bien. Dile que deje de actuar como un niño y que hable conmigo si tiene algo que decir. Y no te envié para que me pases sus mensajes."

"Oh no, él no me envió," le aseguro. "Probablemente se va a enojar, de hecho. Claramente he metido mi nariz donde no pertenece."

La Dra. Hale me mira, aun con sospecha. "¿Y porque estas haciendo eso?"

"No lo sé…" ¿La pregunta del año, tal vez? ¿Por qué demonios me importa? Emmet es peor que yo en lo que a relaciones respecta. Posiblemente sin esperanzas, pero darle un pequeño empujoncito para ayudarlo no podría hacer daño. "Parece un poco despistado," digo finalmente.

"¡Gracias!" Golpea su mano contra la mesa. Su arranque es casi sorpresivo.

"Solo quería ayudar. Realmente no es de mi incumbencia," continuo. Si, al menos tengo la decencia de sentirme un poco avergonzada por meterme en sus problemas.

"No, estas bien." Ella despide con la mano mi media disculpa. "Necesita a alguien que pueda hacerlo entrar en razón. ¿Entonces que te dijo el sobre mí?"

"Oh, um… nada. Solo me pude dar cuenta que realmente le gustas."

"¿Eso fue todo?"

"Si."

"¿Bueno entonces cual es su problema? ¿Puedes decirme eso?"

"Uhh…no. Emmet sigue siendo un enigma para cada profesional de la salud existente." Si, eso es una mentira… bueno, la primera parte, al menos. Pero definitivamente no es mi lugar el decirle todo lo que Emmet me ha dicho. Hablando de abusar de la confianza. Y siempre es mejor quedarse en el lado bueno de Emmet, porque si no es malo y un poco molesto por otra parte.

"No me digas," concordó, suspirando. Sacudió la cabeza con desaliento. "Sabes, deberíamos ir a tomar unos tragos o algo algún día."

"¿Tragos?" No voy a mentir, estoy sorprendida.

"Claro. Quiero decir, Edward y yo somos amigos y realmente le gustas. Y pareces ser muy buena amiga de Emmet e Irina habló de ti hace tiempo, también. Parece que nos cae bien mucha de la misma gente, así que nunca se sabe… podría ser divertido."

"¿Eres amiga de Irina?"

"Oh si, Irina es la mejor. Puedo decirle que venga, también."

"Si, sería genial. No la he visto en un tiempo."

Emmet camina a la estación de enfermeras y nuestra conversación se detiene de repente. Él nos evita a propósito, ni siquiera volteando a nuestra dirección, y después de un momento la Dra. Hale se aclara la garganta. Cuando él no responde dice groseramente, "Perdone, Sr. McCarthy, pero necesito cinco de sus preciosos segundos."

Eso atrapa su atención. Camina hacía nosotros, claramente molesto, y se detiene frente a la mesa con los brazos cruzados. "¿Si, Dra. Hale?" dice con dulzura fingida.

"¿Por qué no le has dado al Sr. Varner el antibiótico que ordene hace dos horas?" demanda.

"Fue llevado a que le hicieran una tomografía que tu ordenaste."

"Pues obviamente esta de regreso viendo que tengo su historial en mi mano."

"Entonces _obviamente_ voy a darle su antibiótico."

"No es _obvio_, porque estas parado frente a mí en lugar de estar haciéndolo."

"¿Qué mierdas soy, Cujo?" Sus ojos están en llamas por la irritación. "Lo único _obvio_ aquí es que estas siendo una loca narcisista y necesitas bajarte de tu maldito tren del poder."

La luz de atención al paciente suena. Me levanto para hacer la llamada, dejando a estos dos en su pelea de amantes. Es algo entretenido observar, pero alguien tiene que trabajar aquí. El teléfono suena mientras estoy contestando la llamada, y para el cuando termino la llamada, me giro para encontrar la estación de enfermeras vacía, salvo por Jessica que esta regresando con una bolsa de Bugles en una mano, las papas atrapadas entre la punta de sus dedos como un maldito Freddy Krueger. Ella también se parece un poco a él, si tuviera cabello blanco con friz y entrecerraras mucho los ojos.

"¿A dónde se fue Emmet?" le pregunto. No me sorprendería si me ignorara porque normalmente se molesta por cualquier cosa que pregunte, sin importar la relevancia que la pregunta pueda tener. Pero me sorprende al encogerse de hombros y comerse un Bugler de sus dedos.

"Iba caminando por el pasillo con la Dra. Hale. Probablemente van a ver un paciente."

Mis ojos casi se salen de su cavidad mientras me inclino sobre el mostrador, tratado de verlos. No se ven por ningún lado. La puerta del conserje esta completamente cerrada.

Dios Santo, alguien apuñale mis ojos con un bisturí oxidado. Creo que acabo de presenciar foreplay.

-x-x-

Empujo a Edward contra la ropa de cama, prácticamente atacando su cuello con mi boca. Esta ligeramente tenso, pero eso no detiene el gemido que escapa o el bulto que se forma. Deslizo mis dedos bajo su playera y acaricio la suave piel de su estomago, deleitándome en la forma que se siente bajo mis manos.

"Alguien podría entrar," respira, un ligero corte en su voz. Pero él se inclina hacía adelante justo después y atrapa mis labios con los suyos, inclinando su cabeza para profundizar el beso.

"Vamos a escucharlos," prometo. Hay otra puerta que tiene que ser abierta antes de llegar a la puerta de la habitación de la ropa de cama, así que deberíamos tener al menos una advertencia de dos segundos si alguien viene. ¿Es suficiente tiempo para hacer algo? Probablemente no. ¿Realmente me importa? Definitivamente no.

Edward llega al trabajo poco tiempo antes que yo, pero ninguno de los dos tiene tiempo de ir a la sala de guardia como había sugerido. Y es doloroso, estar sin él. Se negó a besarme en los labios los cuatro días completos que estuvo enfermo, y la última noche fue a la casa de sus padres a ayudar a Esme a desempacar unas cosas del ático y decidí no ir. Él realmente no trato de persuadirme. Entendió.

Pero ahora mi deseo por él es casi doloroso, razón por la que me topé con él en el pasillo y lo jale hacía al cuarto de ropa de cama. Él no se resistió, pero simplemente me siguió con una expresión de desconcierto. No creo que esperara que lo atacara como una animal depravado. Estoy claramente fuera de control

Pero él no se esta quejando ahora – o al menos su cuerpo no. Me besa con igual fervor, sus manos pasando por mis senos a través de la tela del uniforme. Deslizo mi mano dentro de sus pantalones y enredo mis dedos alrededor de su polla, el elástico del pantalón de su uniforme dando suficiente espacio para moverme. Él gime y nos gira, empujándome contra la ropa de cama, y los tubos de metal contra mi espalda son incomodos pero no mal acogidos. Sus labios se mueven de mi boca a mi cuello y yo inclino mi rostro hacia un lado para darle un mejor acceso. La tensión sexual esta amontonándose en épicas proporciones.

De repente escuchamos la primera puerta abrirse, y ambos nos congelamos. Luego nos ponemos en acción, maldiciendo y alejándonos del otro a una gran velocidad.

"¡Ponte detrás del carro!" siseo y tomo los lados y lo alejo de la pared. Tiene más sentido – él no tiene razón de estar aquí. Yo, por otro lado, vengo por ropa de cama todo el tiempo.

Él sigue mis instrucciones sin vacilación. Realmente no hay tiempo de vacilación. Un segundo después, la puerta se abre y alguien empieza a meter un carrito de metal. Es el carro que se deja en la pasillo, uno que esta lleno de ropa de cama para no tener que caminar tanto a esta habitación desde el otro lado del piso. Me arreglo mi cabello antes de moverme para sostener la puerta, casi gruñendo cuando veo a Jessica empujando el carrito dentro. Ella no me agradece por la ayuda, pero mastica su goma de mascar de forma molesta y me mira brevemente. Me sorprende que no escuchamos como mastica la goma de mascar al final del pasillo.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" pregunto con algo de alarma, horrorizada que ella esta justo este momento, de todo el tiempo disponible, para venir aquí.

"Estoy llenado el carrito de ropa de cama, ¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo?" entorna los ojos.

"Yo lo hare," me ofrezco rápidamente. Muy rápido, me doy cuenta, porque entrecierra los ojos con sospecha.

"Puedo hacerlo yo misma."

Me pregunto si me vio entrar aquí con Edward y esta interviniendo a propósito. El carrito esta puesto muy lejos de la pared que por si solo se ve sospechoso, y lo ve con interés.

"Necesitas ir a contestar el teléfono," argumento.

"Kate esta allá afuera."

"No es el trabajo de Kate."

"Ella dijo que no había problema."

"Estoy tratando de hacer una llamada privada." Mis mentiras suenan desesperadas.

"¿Le preguntaste a Kate? Porque eso no esta permitido." Su voz es presumida, casi burlándose. Ella abre el cajón y empieza a tomar ropa de cama de los estantes, colocándolos pulcramente en el carrito.

"Si, le pregunte a Kate," miento con una rabieta. Empiezo a tomar sabanas, mantas, y toallas y literalmente arrojarlas en el carrito. ¿Qué más puedo hacer? No puedo dejar a Edward aquí solo. Quién sabe cuantas personas van a morir esperando que el lento trasero de Jessica llene este carrito. Ella luce como si fuera a quejarse por mi descuidada prisa, pero sorprendentemente no lo hace. Ella bufa y mastica el chicle con más entusiasmo.

Luego un buscapersonas empieza a pitar. _No me jodas_. Odio su maldito buscapersonas. Jessica me mira, sorprendida al principio, luego sacude la cabeza incrédula. Me lanza una mirada que claramente dice que no es estúpida, pero aun creo que eso es debatible. Me preocupo por un momento que vaya a mover el carro y revelar a Edward. Sé que el secreto esta descubierto, pero esta portando una erección digna de Playgirl que es aun mas pronunciada en su delgado uniforme y, hay que admitirlo, es claramente un punto de atracción. Imagino que no puede estar completamente duro, pero si atrapo a Jessica comiéndose con los ojos su polla podría sacarle los ojos. Es mejor salvar su visión y sacarla de aquí.

Me toma un total de quince segundo el poner tanta ropa de cama en el carrito que los cajones están desbordando. Entorna los ojos de nuevo, molesta, pero empieza a empujar el carrito fuera de la habitación. Sostengo la puerta y la incito a irse.

"Gracias por tu ayuda," dice sarcásticamente. Luego, viéndome directamente, grita, "Adiós, Dr. Cullen. O al menos, esperaría que fuera el Dr. Cullen." Enarca la ceja de forma cuestionante hacia mi, ignorando mi mirada asesina y desaparece por la puerta.

Suspiro irritada antes de caminar a un lado del carrito para ver a Edward. Esta atrapado entre la pared y el carro, checando su buscapersonas. Luce igual de molesto.

"Bueno eso salió muy bien," dice irritado.

"Lo hizo a propósito," argumento. "Ella sabia que estabas aquí. Esta celosa, también. Quiere algo que no puede tener." Me cruzo de brazos y Edward enarca la ceja curioso.

"¿Con que sí?" Coloca el buscapersonas de regreso en su bolsillo.

Me meto en el estrecho espacio, presionando mi cuerpo contra el suyo y deslizando mi mano por su cuello. Me levanto en la punta de los dedos de mis pies y lo atraigo hacia mi, besándolo profundamente, y siento su irritación disiparse mientras gime y se derrite bajo mis caricias. Su mano se desliza detrás de mí y en mi pantalón mientras aprieta mi desnudo trasero, atrayéndome más cerca hacía él mientras lo hace. Puedo sentirlo ponerse duro de nuevo. Se aleja con un suspiro sin aliento.

"Tengo que irme," dice, besándome de nuevo rápidamente.

"No quiero que te vayas," pongo mala cara.

"Tengo que hacerlo. Necesito contestar esto." Hace un gesto hacia su buscapersonas. Suspiro y me muevo de detrás del carro, poniendo espacio entre ellos. Es lo mejor, porque ambos necesitamos trabajar y Kate podría venir en cualquier momento a investigar. Soy una adulta, puedo controlar mis hormonas.

Creo.

"De acuerdo," murmuro. Estoy claramente disgustada. Edward empuja el carro contra la pared de nuevo y luego toma mi mano, jalándome hacía él y besándome una última vez. Es insistente, su lengua abriéndose paso en mi boca casi con fuerza, y puedo sentirme excitada de nuevo. Cuando finalmente se aleja, estoy jadeando.

"Quédate conmigo esta noche." Murmura.

"Esta bien." Dios, estoy desesperada.

Él sonríe y besa mi frente, luego mete la mano en sus pantalones y se reajusta. Su erección ya no es obvia y diablos, eso fue ardiente.

"Tengo que irme," dice de nuevo. "Ya te extraño." No me da la oportunidad de responder, porque se desliza por la puerta y me deja ahí sola. Estoy gravemente decepcionada. No sé que esperaba que pasara aquí, pero todo lo que logre fue excitarnos a los dos hasta el punto de tortura. Nadie tendría que trabajar de esta forma.

Tomo unas sabanas para no ser completamente obvia y, después de esperar los dos minutos estándar o más o menos, salgo del cuarto. No hay nadie en la pasillo que pueda ver. Edward esta sentado en la estación de enfermeras en el teléfono, probablemente regresando la llamada, y su cabello esta en obvio desorden por mis travesuras. Me mira cuando paso y si, se ve un poco sexualmente frustrado. Me alegra no ser la única.

Checo mi reloj. Seis horas más para terminar.

_Genial_

Edward se supone que sale en una hora, pero parece ocupado y probablemente se quede más tiempo. Usualmente lo hace, de todas formas. Voy a la habitación de un paciente y cuando salgo, ya no esta. Estoy decepcionada, pero tal vez simplemente no tenía tiempo de esperar a que regresara.

Como tres horas pasan y no se nada de él. Sin embargo, aun estoy excitada, literalmente contando los minutos hasta que pueda salir de este lugar. Me imagino diferentes escenarios en como planeo asaltarlo cuando entre a su casa, cada uno más tentador que el último.

Luego recibo un mensaje.

_¿Te veo en la sala de guardia?_

Santo Dios de las salas de guardia.

_Estaré ahí en cinco minutos._

Ni siquiera dudo antes de caminar hacía Alice. "Necesito que cuides mi equipo," le digo. Me ve con curiosidad.

"¿Por qué?"

"Voy abajo por unos minutos."

Parece que quiere decir algo, pero eventualmente solo sonríe y asiente. No es como si ella no se hubiera escapado antes para estar con Jasper. Esos dos son insaciables y claramente no son quienes para juzgar.

Le doy el peor reporte de la historia y camino rápido hacía la escalera, luego estúpidamente trato de correr los cuatro pisos hasta arriba. Fui demasiado impaciente para esperar el elevador, y ahora estoy jadeando y silbando como si tuviera un ataque de asma. Cualquier ejercicio que hago es obviamente inútil si no puedo subir un par de escaleras sin querer desmayarme. Cuando llego a la puerta me inclino hacia adelante tratando de recuperar el aliento, preguntándome si debería tocar o llamar a su celular. ¿Qué pasa si hay otro doctor ahí?

Edward debió haberme escuchado – mis pasos, espero, y no solo mi silbido – porque la puerta se abre de repente. Me mira brevemente, confundido, y me jala dentro.

"¿Corriste todo el camino hacía acá?" pregunta, obviamente divertido.

"Tal vez," jadeo. "No creí que estuviera tan fuera de-" no termino mi oración, por que los labios de Edward están de repente en los míos y me empuja con algo de rudeza contra la puerta. Si, alguien definitivamente estaba sexualmente frustrado. Estoy aturdida, aun tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras Edward jala mis pantalones hacia abajo y se arrodilla frente a mí. Me quita mi zapato y saca una pierna del pantalón por mi pie antes de apoyar mi pie en su hombro, abriendo mis labios y lamiendo lentamente entre mis piernas. Mis ojos ruedan hacía atrás y mi cabeza golpea la puerta con un golpe seco. Tomo su cabello con una mano como apoyo, porque es lo único que puedo alcanzar con facilidad, mientras mi otro brazo se estira contra la pared detrás de mí.

"Dios;" murmuro audiblemente. Estoy tensa por estar excitada todo el día y muy sensible a sus caricias. Casi pierdo la razón cuando desliza un dedo de mí, y me acaricia lentamente mientras su pulgar masajea mi clítoris.

Eventualmente aleja su mano y me ayuda a quitarme los pantalones. Me los quito mientras él se levanta, sus manos viajando por mi cuerpo, sus labios encontrando la piel de mi cuello.

"¿Tienes idea de lo que me hiciste hoy?" pregunta. Mordisquea mi piel ligeramente con sus dientes, causando que jadee. "No podía dejar de pensar en ti. En esto." Sus dedos se deslizan entre mis piernas de nuevo y yo gimo, empujando sus pantalones solo lo suficiente para liberar su polla. La tomo inmediatamente, aplicando presión y deslizando mi mano por su largo.

Toma mis caderas con fuerza y me levanta del piso. Enredo mis piernas alrededor de su cadera y me sostengo de sus hombros, besándolo profundamente mientras él camina hacía el sofá y se sienta conmigo sobre su regazo. Posiciono su polla debajo de mí y me hundo en él inmediatamente, agradeciéndoles a los dioses de la pequeña pastilla que ya no tenemos que usar condón. Él posiciona sus manos en mis caderas pero me permite llevar el ritmo, sus caderas embistiendo ligeramente hacia arriba para igualar mis movimientos. Su cabeza cae hacia tras y cierra los ojos, y beso su cuello, saboreando el sabor de su piel, la sensación de su cuerpo debajo del mio mientras me muevo contra él una y otra vez.

"Dios, te sientes increíble," murmura, y cierro mis labios sobre los suyos, gimiendo en su boca como respuesta.

"Tan increíble," concuerdo. "No podía dejar de pensar en ti. En cosas que quería hacerte. Me alegra que no me hicieras esperar…"

"Mierda, Bella." Se mueve contra mi, sus caderas golpeando fuerte las mías, su polla llenándome completamente. Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi y entierra su rostro en mi hombro mientras embiste hacía arriba, igualando mis movimientos y empujando más dentro de mí. Grito cuando su pulgar acaricia mi clítoris, ya tan cerca del borde por las horas de tensión, y siento que estoy perdiendo el control en cuestión de nada. Edward me sostiene contra él mientras el orgasmo me deja temblorosa y ardiente, nunca deteniéndose ni alterando sus embestidas, y atrae mi boca a la suya y me besa apasionadamente mientras su cuerpo se tensa y estalla dentro de mi.

Eventualmente se detiene y yo descanso sobre él, ambos tratando de recuperar el aliento. Su agarre no ha disminuido. Finalmente le alejo, lentamente levantándome de sobre de él.

"Tengo que volver al trabajo," digo con pesar. También estoy un poco paranoica de que alguien pueda encontrarnos. No lo suficiente como para dejar de actuar como una zorra en celo, obviamente, pero aun así.

Edward asiente y me besa. Voy al baño para limpiarme, y cunado salgo él me esta esperando como si fuera a acompañarme a salir.

"¿Ya te vas?" le pregunto, y él asiente.

"Si. Termine finalmente."

"Ya lo creo."

Él sonríe. "¿Aun vas a venir esta noche?"

"¿Aun quieres que vaya?"

Besa mi frente, luego toma mi mano y me guía fuera de la sala de guardia.

"Claro que sí, Bella."

-x-x-

Son las seis cuarenta de la mañana, pero mi celular esta sonando. Nadie me llama tan temprano a menos que se estén desangrando o muriendo. Nunca estoy despierta tan temprano si no tengo que ir a trabajar; una de las cosas menos favoritas de mi trabajo es tener que levantarme a una hora nada piadosa para nadie, y disfruto cada minuto de sueño que pueda obtener durante mis días libres.

Edward gruñe a mi lado, obviamente perturbado por el ruido. Me deslizo lejos de su calidez y fuera de la cama y saco mi celular de mi bolso. Deja de sonar tan pronto lo tomo, por supuesto.

Luego veo que es mi amiga Lauren de Florida. La conocí a través de Alec, mientras ella estaba en el programa de residencia con él, y todos salíamos ocasionalmente. Ella siempre fue divertida y sociable y ambos disfrutábamos su compañía. Me doy cuenta que no he hablado con ella en semanas.

Me arrastro hasta la sala y escucho su mensaje. Es estándar, solo preguntándome como estoy porque no hemos hablado en mucho tiempo. Acurrucándome en el sofá de Edward, echo la manta sobre mi y le regreso la llamada.

"¡Bella!" contesta entusiasmada. "¿Cómo estas?"

"Soñolienta," contesto, bostezando involuntariamente. "¿Cómo estas?"

"¡Oh Dios mio, ¿aun estas durmiendo? No sabía si lo estarías dado que son casi las diez. Usualmente estas despierta a esta hora, me imagine que solo dejaría un mensaje si no estabas…"

"Ummm…" hago una pausa. ¿Habla en serio? "Son casi las siete aquí, Lauren."

"¿Qué? Oh Dios, ¡el cambio de horario!" jadea. "¡Tienes razón! Me siento como una idiota. No fue mi intención despertarte, podemos hablar después…"

Damas y caballeros, conozcan a la Dra. Mallory. Sus vidas van a estar en sus manos hoy.

Tengan miedo. Mucho, mucho miedo.

"No, esta bien. Estoy despierta ahora," miento. Aun estoy cansada, pero honestamente no creo que sea capaz de volverme a dormir ahora que estoy levantada.

"Oh, esta bien entonces. Solo llamaba para ver como estas, como te esta tratando la vida en la costa oeste. Te extrañamos.

"También los extraño. Y estoy bien. Me gusta mucho mi nuevo trabajo."

"¿En verdad llueve todos los días en Seattle?"

"Um, no, no todos los días."

"¿En serio? Me pregunto porque la gente dirá eso entonces…"

"No es soleado aquí," explico. "No es como Florida. Es mucho más frio y mucho más… gris. Esta nublado la mayor parte del tiempo."

"Oh Dios, eso suena deprimente."

"Es una hermosa ciudad. Me gusta."

"¿Más que Florida?"

Pienso su pregunta. Extraño Florida – extraño las playas blancas, el clima cálido, y el sol. Extraño las palmeras y el poder usar sandalias casi todo el año. Extraño vivir cerca de mi mamá.

Pero algo le faltaba. Alguien. Un alguien especial único de esta ciudad, y no puedo imaginar estar en cualquier lugar que no este.

Solo hemos estado juntos tres semanas, y ya no puedo imaginar mi vida sin él. Él es lo que he esperado – una razón para levantarte en las mañanas, una razón para ir al trabajo e ir a casa en las tardes. Una razón para sonreír, una razón para arreglarme, una razón para trabajar duro.

Aun no he reunido el coraje para decirle que lo amo. Siento que hemos estado juntos por más tiempo dado que salimos por un tiempo, pero tres semanas parecen una aterradoramente poca cantidad de tiempo. Y es un hombre, así que quien sabe que piensa de este tema. Le gusto, eso es muy obvio, pero revelar que lo amo puede poner presión no deseada sobre él. Puede sentirse obligado a decirlo también simplemente porque yo lo dije, o peor, puede que no diga nada al respecto. Puede que se aleje de mi con la noción de que mis sentimientos se están desarrollando demasiado rápido para su gusto.

Los hombres son simples. Si él me amara, me lo diría. ¿Cierto?

"Si, creo que me gusta más que Florida." Finalmente contesto.

Hablamos un poco más, simplemente poniéndonos al corriente. Me cuenta de su residencia y yo le cuento de mi trabajo y de las personas que he conocido aquí. Me pregunta si he conocido algún hombre que valga la pena y le cuento de Edward, manteniendo los detalles de nuestra relación vagos. No se sorprende cuando se entera que es un doctor.

"Siempre te gustaron los doctores," dice con confianza, y yo frunzo el ceño.

"¿Qué? Claro que no," no me gusta esa etiqueta subyacente – como si hubiera salido y buscara un doctor específicamente, especialmente considerando que había evitado a Edward por esa misma razón.

"Estuviste con Alec por mucho tiempo," argumenta.

"Estaba en la escuela cuando empezamos a salir."

"¿Y? Sabias que sería un doctor algún día."

"Eso no tenía nada que ver, Lauren." Mi tono es un poco impaciente.

"¿Has hablado con él últimamente?"

"¿Con quien?" pregunto confundida. "¿Alec?"

"Si. Él y Dee terminaron, sabes. Se embriago hace una semana, y estuvo hablando de ti – sabes lo autocompasivo que puede ser cuando esta ebrio. Seguía diciendo que jodio todo lo bueno en su vida, que ni siquiera sabia si quería seguir siendo un doctor. Me sorprende que no haya tratado de llamarte o algo.

"Oh," estoy más aliviada que sorprendida. No tengo remordimientos por haberme ido, especialmente ahora que estoy con Edward, y no dudaría en cambiar mi número si alguna vez decide intentar compensar lo que hizo. "Es un hombre listo," digo distraída. "Sabe que terminamos para bien."

"Si," concuerda. "Y contigo viviendo del otro lado del país no le pone fácil el arrastrarse a tus pies ni nada."

"Si, gracias al cielo." No puedo mentir – tengo una pequeña sensación de satisfacción al saber que Alec pueda estar arrepentido de lo que hizo. Fue una situación bastante jodida y el karma es una perra.

Pero no puedo encontrar en mi el lamentarme de todo. Si Alec no hubiera arruinado todo, probablemente aun seguiría viviendo con él – seguiría viviendo en una vida platónica e infeliz con él en Florida – en lugar de haber volado al otro lado del país en busca de un cambio. Nunca hubiera conocido a Edward, y estaríamos viviendo dos vidas completamente separadas. Seria ajena al echo de que un gran hombre existía, y que las cosas podrían ser mucho mejor.

Es gracioso como las cosas funcionan por si solas.

Lauren y yo hablamos un poco más, y luego dice que tiene que irse. Me quedo sentada en el sofá un rato más, empapándome en el silencio de la oscura casa. Todo lo que puedo oír es el murmullo del refrigerador en la cocina. Pienso en tomar una ducha – tal vez empezar mi día temprano – pero no quiero despertar a Edward. Además, se ve demasiado tentador dormido en su gran, cómoda cama completamente solo.

Me acurruco a su lado, empujando mi espalda contra su frente y forzándolo a acurrucarse conmigo. Envuelve su brazo alrededor de mí y me jala con fuerza contra su pecho.

"¿Quién era?" murmura, refiriéndose a la llamada.

"Una amiga de Florida. Se olvido del cambio de horario. Es una doctora, sabes, así que no puedes esperar mucho de ella."

"Hmmm." Me aprieta más contra él, besando detrás de mi oreja, pero no responde. Tal vez es muy temprano para pensar en buenas respuestas. O tal vez ni siquiera estaba escuchando.

Algo duro se presiona contra mi trasero. Si, definitivamente no estaba escuchando.

¿Qué estaba diciendo?

Me arqueo hacía atrás un poco, frotando mi trasero contra su largo. Él inmediatamente presiona de regreso, gimiendo leventemente, y mientras nos frotamos el uno contra le otro, él pone mi cabello a un lado y besa mi cuello.

"Dios, lo que me haces," murmura.

"Puedes mostrarme," lo tiento. ¿Alguna vez me cansare de este hombre? Nunca nada se ha sentido así antes. Nunca había experimentado tal pasión, tal anhelo por alguien todas las horas del día. Me recorre un escalofrió de anticipación cuando se hace hacia atrás y jala mi ropa interior por mis caderas, jalándola hasta mis muslos hasta que están fuera del camino. Lo siento moverse detrás de mí brevemente antes de que su polla frote contra mi entrada, la cabeza deslizándose por mis pliegues y esparciendo la humedad. Empujo contra él de nuevo, ansiosa y deseosa. Él jala mi espalda contra su pecho antes de empujar dentro de mí, sus labios besando mi cabeza y mi nuca con dulzura. Empuja tan profundo como puede y suspira contento.

"Tan perfecto," murmura. Giro mi cuello y lo beso. Sus caricias son tiernas, sus movimientos lentos. Luz del nuevo día entra por las cortinas de su habitación, bañándola en un suave resplandor mientras nuestros cuerpos se mueven juntos como uno solo.

Estiro mi brazo detrás de mi para tomar su cabello y el besa mi cuello, gimiendo suavemente contra mi piel.

"Tan perfecto," concuerdo.


	20. Chapter 20

**Después de una larga ausencia de 3 semanas, al fin aqui esta otro capitulo y espero ahora si tener las actualizaciones cada semana! Ya vamos en el capitulo 19 por lo que quedan alrededor de otros 9 o 10 capitulos más, en este momento no lo recuerdo. También espero hoy en la noche actualizar _UN HOMBRE DE APUESTAS _que también esta muy buena, aunque ahorita esta un poco lenta pero les prometo que se pone MUY bien más adelante. Bueno los dejo para que disfruten el capitulo, recuerden, dejen su REVIEW! :D y nos estamos leyendo!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: La historia le pertecene a mybluesky y los personajes a SM.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 19 – Perdone, Dr., pero el Brazo de su Paciente se acaba de caer. <strong>

Estoy exhausta.

Han pasado solo ocho horas de mi día después de una noche sin poder dormir y una taza de patético café. Uno de mis pacientes ha estado gritando su propio nombre una y otra vez desde que llegue al piso. Nada, ni siquiera soborno o una saludable dosis de Ativan, puede calmarla. Tengo otro paciente que esta confundido y bajo amarras después de haberse quitado la intravenosa tres veces, y finalmente otro que continua quejándose de un dolor en su injerto Arteriovenoso (Injerto AV). Fue descoagulado el día de ayer, y ahora se esta poniendo rojo y presenta dolor. La hidrocodona no esta ayudando, y el Dr. Psicópata-lanzador-de-historiales – quiero decir, Dr. Biers – esta de guardia y no me regresa la alerta. Claro.

Llamo a su nefrólogo. "Puedes darle 0.5 de Dilaudid, pero si luce infectado tienes que llamar a su cirujano." _Como si no hubiera intentado eso ya, idiota_. Cuelga antes de que pueda explicarle esto.

El Dilaudid ayuda un poco, pero no dura mucho. El Dr. Biers me regresa la alerta dos horas después.

"Algo de dolor después del descoagulado es normal," dice impaciente. "Puedes darle otros 0.5 de Dilaudid."

"Pero la primera dosis no ayudo."

"Por eso es que vas a darle más." Le pica colgar el teléfono, puedo darme cuenta por la moderación en su voz. Es impresionante que no lo haya hecho ya.

"La incisión luce roja e inflamada," discuto. "No creo que sea normal. Alguien necesita venir a verla."

"Empieza con un gramo de Ceftriaxona intravenosa diario y saca un conteo de células blancas. Si empeora, llámame." Esta vez si cuelga.

Hago lo que me dice, pero hago que Emmet venga a ver la incisión conmigo. Juro que se ve peor de lo que se veía hace una hora. Esta roja y cálida y dura por toda esa parte. Emmet la observa callado mientras estamos frente al paciente, no queriendo alarmarla, pero en el pasillo dice, "Eso definitivamente esta infectado. ¿Quién putas es su cirujano?"

"El Dr. Biers esta de guardia. El Dr. Cullen hizo la cirugía ayer." Me he acostumbrado a la idea de que Carlisle es un imbécil que ahora puedo decir su nombre con confianza sin miedo o sin el tambaleo de mi voz. Edward y yo estamos bien a pesar de su comportamiento, y eso es lo que realmente importa. He tratado con imbéciles antes. Carlisle no es diferente del resto, en realidad, y es prácticamente un santo cuando lo comparas con el Dr. Biers.

Es algo triste, la verdad.

"¿Lo has llamado?" Se refiere al Dr. Biers.

"Claro que si. Se niega a venir a verla."

"Llama a Edward y consigue el celular de Papi C entonces," sugiere, como si no fuera la gran cosa. Estoy algo horrorizada por la sugerencia.

"No puedo hacer esto," rápidamente contrarresto, "No es el médico de guardia."

"Aun es su maldito paciente."

"¿Tienes un deseo de muerte para mi? ¿Te dije lo imbécil que fue esa noche, cierto? Si le llamo a su celular probablemente venga a cortarme la cabeza con un bisturí o algo. Y es un cirujano, así que apuesto que iría directo por la yugular."

"Mejor acostúmbrate a esa mierda, Pockets. Ese imbécil va a ser tu suegro algún día." Claramente no estoy obteniendo ni una pizca de simpatía de su parte. Pongo los ojos en blanco y voy a ver a otro paciente. Dado que ya se le administro el antibiótico, voy a esperar y llamar al Dr. Biers si se pone peor, lo que planeo hacer a menos de que el área mejore. Si ese plan falla, entonces…bueno, cruzaremos ese puente cuando sea necesario.

Para el transcurso de una hora, el efecto de la segunda dosis de Diladiud ha pasado y ella esta llorando y rogándome que haga algo. Su brazo realmente luce _peor_. Nunca había visto una infección propagarse tan rápido. Más de la mitad del miembro presenta dolor, esta duro e inflamado.

Llamo al Dr. Biers.

Él no me devuelve la alerta.

Lo llamo de nuevo.

La paciente llora con más fuerza. Me dice que corte su brazo y termine con su miseria, por favor.

Llamo a Edward, pero él tampoco me contesta. No me sorprende, en realidad, considerando que esta trabajando y probablemente tenga su teléfono en silencio. Le mando una alerta a su localizador, y regresa la llamada rápidamente.

Dios bendiga a los doctores que regresan la llamada.

"Oye Edward," digo precipitadamente. "Yo fui la que te llamo de hecho. Necesito el numero de celular de tu papá."

Extraña petición, lo se. Hay un prolongado, incomodo silencio de su lado. "¿Su numero?" finalmente dice.

"Si. Es una larga historia, pero realmente necesito que venga a ver a su paciente."

"¿No puedes mandarle una alerta?"

"No esta de guardia."

"¿Quién lo esta?"

"¿Por qué no quieres darme su numero?" pregunto a la defensiva. Es el padre de mi novio, después de todo. Si fuera cualquier otra persona no sería la gran cosa.

"Porque no tengo ganas de que me pateen el trasero, por eso," contesta rápidamente. "Él solo te dirá que no esta de guardia."

"Es muy, muy importante, Edward. Lo prometo."

Duda un momento, pero finalmente suspira. "De acuerdo." Me dicta el numero. Lo anoto, le agradezco y cuelgo. Llamo al Dr. Biers una última vez, luego voy a ver al paciente de nuevo. Dice que el dolor es peor. Trato de no pensar en lo que estoy haciendo mientras levanto el teléfono y marco el número de Carlisle. Mis calzones imaginarios de niña grande están en su lugar. No voy a dejar que me intimide – no cuando es por el mejor interés de su paciente.

"¿Hola?" El saludo inicial de Carlisle suena corto e irritado. Me enderezo en mi asiento y suspiro.

"Hola, Dr. Cullen," estoy siendo agradable. Al final, al menos puedo decir que _intente_ ser amable. "Esta es Bella de Harborview. Sé que no esta de guardia, pero estoy – "

"¿Si sabes que no estoy de guardia porque estas llamándome?" interrumpe. No creo que siquiera recuerde que soy la chica que Edward llevo a cenar a su casa. Es probablemente mejor de esta forma. "¿Cómo obtuviste este numero?" se pregunta.

"Esto es importante," digo rápidamente, evadiendo sus preguntas. "Estoy a cargo del cuidado de su paciente, la Sra. Green, a quien le hicieron un des coagulación ayer, y su brazo presenta mucho dolor y esta hinchado y no puedo conseguir que el Dr. Biers me regrese la llamada – "

"¿Esta es la Bella de Edward?" interrumpe de nuevo. ¿Esta acaso escuchando algo de lo que digo?

Dudo. Pienso en mentir. "Si," finalmente contesto.

"Bella, solo porque estas saliendo con mi hijo no significa que me puedes llamar por pacientes cuando no estoy de guardia." Su tono es de regaño, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño de cinco años. Me trago mi enojo.

"Dr. Cullen, trato de decirle que esto es importante," presiono. "El brazo de la Sra. Green presenta dolor inusual y la hinchazón esta progresando rápidamente –"

"Todos piensan que sus problemas son importantes, Bella," interrumpe de nuevo. "Desafortunadamente, no estoy en casa y en ninguna posición para ayudarte. Te sugiero que llames al Dr. Biers de nuevo porque es su trabajo el estar disponible este fin de semana."

"Pero –"

"Buenas noches, Bella." Me cuelga. Me quedo viendo el silencioso recibidor, mi boca abierta como un pez fuera del agua. Emmet mueve la cabeza a mi lado y me palmea en la espalda.

"Valió la pena intentarlo, Pockets," dice con simpatía. "Documenta esa mierda. ¿Quieres que llame al supervisor?"

Me giro para ver a Emmet, furiosa. "Supongo," contesto enojada. "Prácticamente me acuso de tratar de tener… no lo se… _trato especial_ porque salgo con Edward."

"Si, bueno, no me sorprende," dice. "Cualquier otra chica probablemente _hubiera_ tratado."

Incorrecto – cualquier otra chica se hubiera cortado las muñecas después de pasar una noche en su compañía. Que idiota. Emmet obviamente no lo es lo suficientemente inteligente para comprender. Bufó y me giro, mi mano inmediatamente volando al teléfono de nuevo. No dudo antes de ponerlo en mi oreja y presionar el botón de 'redial'.

Suena un par de veces antes de ir directamente a buzón de voz. Cuelgo y marco de nuevo, pero sin éxito. Emmet, quién es el enfermero encargado este fin de semana, esta al teléfono con el supervisor de enfermería. Cuelgo y toco su hombro, para decirle que vuelvo rápido, y me deslizo por las escaleras. Llego de manera rápida al ER y veo a Edward, sentado en el escritorio, su mano enterrada en su cabello mientras escribe algo en un historial.

Toco su hombro y levanta la mirada, sorprendido.

"Hola, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

"Quería saber si me podías prestar tu celular," le digo.

"¿Para qué?"

"Necesito hablar con tu papá," digo, agregando rápidamente. "No contesta ninguna llamada del hospital y es _muy _importante. Sabes que nunca querría hablar con él si no lo fuera." Enarco una ceja, retándolo a que discuta mi lógica. Se ve poco convencido, pero finalmente saca el celular de su bolsillo y me lo entrega con un suspiro. No lo suelta cuando trato de tomarlo.

"¿Vas a decirme que es lo que esta pasando?" pregunta.

"Estoy muy preocupada por su paciente y no puedo lograr que el cirujano de guardia venga a verla. Ni siquiera responde mis llamadas."

"¿Qué le sucede?"

Respiro profundo, luego empiezo a enlistar los problemas con mis dedos. "Primero, esta prácticamente arrancándose los ojos por una cirugía que normalmente solo causa un poco de dolor y ni siquiera el medicamento más fuerte contra el dolor que tenemos le ofrece algo de alivio. Segundo, solo han pasado un par de horas desde que esto comenzó y casi todo su brazo esta duro, rojo y edematoso. Y tercero, todo lo que hizo el Dr. Biers fue ordenar un gramo de Ceftriaxona, lo cual probablemente no sea muy efectivo _contra quien diablos sepa el tipo_ de bacteria que tiene en su brazo, y obviamente no la ha ayudado.

Edward exhala profundo y suelta el teléfono. "¿La piel se esta volviendo morada o negra? ¿Tal vez como un morete?" pregunta.

"No, no lo creo. ¿Por qué?"

"Realmente nunca lo he visto antes, pero si esta progresando tan rápido, suena como si fuera fascitis necrotizante." Lo miro horrorizada con esta información. ¿Bacteria carnívora? "Definitivamente necesitara cirugía si es el caso. Llama a mi papá de nuevo y yo llamare al supervisor y veré que puedo hacer."

"Gracias." Me alejo, pasando mi mano por sus hombros mientras paso. Me abro paso por el ER en busca de una habitación vacía y eventualmente encuentro una en la parte de atrás. Me encierro e inmediatamente empiezo a buscar entre los contactos del celular de Edward, buscando el nombre de su padre. Esta guardado bajo el nombre de 'Papá' y presiono el botón de llamar rápidamente, sin permitirme pensar dos veces lo que estoy haciendo.

Suena y suena, y me enojo cada vez más bajo la idea de que este ignorando a su propio hijo.

Justo antes de mandarme a buzón de voz, contesta.

"Si me estas llamando por tu novia, Edward, solo quiero que sepas que ya hable con ella y le explique que ya hice todo – "

"Este no es Edward," interrumpo. "Es Bella." No le doy tiempo de hablar, pero apuro mis palabras por el miedo a que vaya a colgarme de nuevo. "No tengo porque caerle bien, Dr. Cullen – Dios sabe que usted no me cae bien – pero es su _deber ético_ el cuidar a su paciente. El Dr. Biers no contesta las alertas y le estoy diciendo, como alguien con un poco de sentido común, que la Sra. Green necesita atención médica. Esto bien podría ser fascitis necrotizante, ¿Qué podría haber hecho? ¿Dejarla morir? ¿Perder su brazo? Puede que piense que no es su responsabilidad porque no esta de guardia, pero esta equivocado. Es su responsabilidad como _ser humano_ el asegurarse que alguien al que _usted_ abrió ayer reciba el cuidado médico apropiado. Llame al supervisor y voy a hacer que todos se enteren que trate de contactarlo dos veces, y espero que la Sra. Green los demande a usted _y_ al Dr. Biers por negligencia. Usted, Dr. Cullen es una pobre excusa de doctor si no viene a ver a su paciente. Obviamente esta en la profesión por las razones incorrectas, y cada día me sorprende que Edward este relacionado con usted. Que lo haya soportado todos estos años y aun así se haya convertido en el maravilloso hombre que es."

Hago una pausa para tomar un respiro, mi corazón acelerado por la adrenalina. Trato de no respirar tan pesadamente en el teléfono, pero estoy agitada y molesta mientras mi respiración sale en pesados suspiros. Mis pensamientos corren esporádicamente mientras trato de recordar que otra cosa quiero decirle.

Me toma un momento el darme cuenta que el teléfono esta muerto.

Me colgó. De nuevo.

_Maldita sea._

Echando humo, le regreso su teléfono a Edward, que frunce el ceño preocupado. "¿No pudiste contactarlo?"

"Si, si lo contacte," contesto dolida. "Mucho bien me hizo. Pero gracias por dejarme intentarlo." Dejo fuera la parte donde di la cara y le dije lo que pensaba. Probablemente lo oirá después, pero ahora simplemente no tengo la energía o el tiempo de ponerlo al corriente.

"Hable con el supervisor," dice. "Dijo que hará que alguien de seguridad vaya a la casa del Dr. Biers y que el Jefe de Cirugía ha sido notificado. Un cirujano debe de estar ahí muy pronto." Su sonrisa es forzada pero empática.

"Gracias," digo sinceramente. Él asiente y se va con un breve adiós. Tomo el elevador de regreso a mi piso y encuentro al supervisor sentado detrás del escritorio de la estación de enfermeras. Es un hombre alto con mucho y loco, cabello oscuro. Tiene cierto parecido a 'Grizzly Adams', creo, si solo tuviera la poblada barba para completar el look.

Emmet sale de la habitación de un paciente y me ve. "Oye Pockets, su brazo se ve peor," me informa. "Collin esta aun tratando de contactar al Dr. Biers o al Dr. Cullen. Hizo que seguridad fuera a casa del Dr. Biers para asegurarse que esta bien y para traerlo."

Solo asiento y paso de largo a la habitación de la Dra. Green. Puedo escucharla sollozar desde el pasillo. Mientras he tenido problemas con doctores en el pasado, nunca he tenido uno que m ignore sin más cuando insisto que hay un serio problema con sus pacientes. Pueden ser unos idiotas, pero la mayor parte del tiempo escuchan lo que tengo que decir.

Emmet tiene razón – su brazo luce peor. Esta más inflamado, y la incisión esta soltando el doble de pus y esta tornándose un color morado oscuro. Mi mente corre a lo que Edward dijo de fascitis necrotizante. La Sra. Green luce pálida y diaforética. Toco su frente con mi mano y me doy cuenta que esta ardiendo en fiebre. Grita cuando toco su brazo.

Si, definitivamente esto no es bueno.

Tomo sus signos vitales y salgo al pasillo, tirando mis guantes. Todo esta estable menos su temperatura, la cual es 39.2 C. "Collin, creo que necesitaremos una 'respuesta rápida'," digo. "Algo esta realmente mal…"

Trato de mantenerme calmada, pero internamente, soy presa del pánico. Una 'respuesta rápida' será esencialmente inútil, pero sería bueno estar rodeada de doctores hasta que un cirujano llegue. Me pregunto si Collin podría llamar al cirujano ortopédico, o diablos, incluso un cirujano general. Dios, incluso aceptaría a la Dra. Ellis en este momento.

_Respira profundo, Bella. Claramente estas teniendo un colapso mental. _

Como si leyera mi mente, Collin cuelga el teléfono y dice, "La policía esta en la casa de Dr. Biers para checar si esta ahí. Me puse en contacto con el Dr. Sanders y dice que estará aquí tan pronto como le sea posible para ver que esta pasando, con suerte en los próximos 10 minutos. Pero si, adelante y haz la 'respuesta rápida'.

Dr. Sanders es un cirujano ortopédico, y estoy aliviada. Levanto el teléfono para hacer la 'respuesta rápida' pero me congelo cuando veo al Dr. Biers pasarse por la estación de enfermeras, su paso sin prisa y apesumbrado.

Golpeo el teléfono de regreso a su plataforma. "Dr. Biers, lo llame," digo rápidamente. "Realmente necesito que venga a ver a la Sra. Green – "

"Te dije que ya venía," interrumpe sin prestarme atención. "¿Dónde esta su historial?"

Collin se levanta, tomando el historial de debajo de su brazo. "Yo lo tengo, Dr. Biers. Necesitamos que venga a ver a la Sra. Green primero." Su tono es final, no deja lugar para discusiones.

El Dr. Biers mira a Collin, sus cejas levantadas, pero milagrosamente no discute. Creo que funciona el estar en una posición de autoridad. No sigue a la habitación de la Sra. Green y examina su brazo, sin molestarse en ponerse guantes o poner alcohol mientras toca alrededor de la pus. Ella se queja del dolor y él se gira hacia mí, sus ojos enojados.

"No me dijiste que su brazo se estaba tornando negro."

"Acaba de empezar a tornarse de ese color y lo llame como cincuenta veces," sostengo con altivez. La mirada que me da después de decir esto es casi letal.

Oops - ¿Se suponía que no debía revelar su negligencia enfrente del paciente? ¿Quería que todo cayera sobre mi, dices?

_Perdón, idiota. _

Empieza a explicarle cosas a la paciente, que solo esta medio escuchando por el dolor. Afortunadamente, su horrorizado esposo esta ahora presente. El Dr. Biers le explica que parece que tiene una bacteria presente en su brazo que esta liberando toxinas y destruyendo su musculo, y que necesita intervenir quirúrgicamente en este instante para remover la infección. Termina la discusión demandando que consiga la autorización del esposo y diciéndole a Collin que necesita un quirófano inmediatamente.

Casi choca con alguien al salir por la puerta, y me sorprende ver al Dr. Cullen.

Como, casi-me-cago-en-los-pantalones, sorprendida.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" Pregunta el Dr. Cullen, claramente molesto. Ve al Dr. Biers, quién le explica la situación y en como que 'no fue informado' de la severidad de la infección de la Sra. Green. Collin trata de moverlos al pasillo, pero el Dr. Cullen se niega a ir, en su lugar va a ver a la Sra. Green primero. El Dr. Sanders aparece, y de repente todo es caos. El Dr. Biers esta quejándose y Collin trata de explicarle la situación al Dr. Sanders, quien luce como si no quisiera otra cosa más que irse de ahí. Consigo la autorización y otra dosis de Dilaudid para la Sra. Green, y para cuando termino, el Dr. Cullen y el Dr. Biers están discutiendo acaloradamente en la estación de enfermeras.

"No es aceptable de tu parte ignorar a mi paciente cuando estas de guardia." El Dr. Cullen esta más que lívido.

"Les dije que vendría aquí pronto," el Dr. Biers argumenta. "Simplemente me dijeron que la incisión estaba roja y presentaba dolor, lo que es perfectamente normal con una pequeña infección y ordene Ceftriaxona y un conteo de células –"

"¿No se le aconsejo que viniera a ver al paciente? Dr. Biers, no es tan apuesto, las enfermeras no insisten que venga para acá solo para poder su hermoso rostro –"

Jesucristo resucitado, ¿el Dr. Cullen realmente me esta defendiendo?

"Estoy consiente de eso, _Doctor _Cullen –"

Collin se mete y los interrumpe, insistiendo que el paciente necesita de su atención ahora y prácticamente demandado que dejen de discutir. El Dr. Cullen le dice al Dr. Biers que él va a operar, y que por ningún motivo, bajo ninguna circunstancia el Dr. Biers tocara su paciente en esta vida. El rostro del Dr. Biers se esta tornado del color del brazo de la Sra. Green – rojo oscuro y morado en algunos lugares, y por un momento me preocupa que vaya a explotar y empezar a lanzar historiales de nuevo. Pero eventualmente se marcha sin recurrir a la violencia física, con solo una que otra maldición en su camino.

Un cirujano técnico viene por la Sra. Green un par de minutos después. El Dr. Cullen se va sin dirigirme la palabra. No esperaba que se arrastrara agradecido por lo que hice, pero un breve 'gracias' hubiera sido maravilloso. De nuevo, el infierno no se ha congelado aun.

Collin dice algo sobre escribir un reporte del incidente. Me pregunto que es lo que un doctor debe de hacer para que lo despidan, dado que el comportamiento del Dr. Biers parece consistir de nada excepto metidas de pata. Y sin embargo sigue aquí.

Es casi hora del cambio de turno. Trato de ponerme al corriente con el resto de mi trabajo, además que tengo toneladas de documentación que hacer. Edward viene minutos después y me pregunta por el paciente, para lo que contesto que su padre al final se presento y la llevo a una cirugía de emergencia. Le cuento brevemente lo sucedido en la estación de enfermeras. Edward no esta sorprendido, pero su alivio es palpable.

-x-x-

Esta noche no pudo haber sido mejor para ir por unos tragos.

La Sra. Green aun esta en cirugía cuando salgo del trabajo. Le hago saber a Edward que me voy, luego voy a mi apartamento para tomar una rápida ducha y cambiarme. Me reúno con la Dra. Hale e Irina en el bar, y nos sentamos en una mesa en la parte de atrás. Irina rápidamente ordena una jarra de margaritas y algunos aperitivos mientras se queja que necesitaba esta noche durante toda la semana. Aparentemente, también tuvo un mal día. La Dra. Hale salió esta mañana y hace notar que podría vivir en un gabinete de licor por todo lo que el trabajo le hace beber.

"¿Deberíamos tomarnos unos shots?" Irina nos pregunta. Sus ojos están esperanzados de que todos accedamos.

"Maldición si," la Dra. Hale dice. "No sería una fiesta sin shots."

"No he tomado shots en un tempo," les advierto. Normalmente puedo manejar el licor bastante bien, pero los shots son mi desafortunada debilidad. No siempre puedo recordar que sucedió, pero las historias – especialmente esas donde participa el vomito – suenan horripilantes. La amnesia es probablemente un acto de bondad de Dios.

"Bueno eso esta por cambiar," la Dra. Hale dice. "Esta noche se trata de celebraciones."

"¿Celebrar que?"

"Estar fuera del maldito trabajo."

Ella es muy parecida a Emmet. Una inquietante versión femenina. Tomo mi shot con gracia cuando me lo entregan y todas lo tragamos con nuestras margaritas. Proponen tomar otro, pero sé que necesito controlarme y no acepto.

La Dra. Hale de hecho es muy divertida fuera del trabajo. Dale un poco de alcohol y nunca va a dejar de hablar. El tema de Emmet surge en algún punto y ella se va por la tangente diciendo lo estúpidos que son los hombres. Sintiéndome valiente – o ebria, misma diferencia – le pregunto si realmente tuvo sexo con él el día que discutieron en la estación de enfermeras.

"Mierda, claro que si," dice sin reparo. "Puede que sea malditamente estúpido, pero es un buen revolcón. Al menos es útil en _un_ área."

"Pregúntale que tan largo es," Irina pide diabólicamente.

Los ojos de la Dra. Hale se iluminan mientras empieza a medir con sus manos. Cierro mis ojos y cubro mis oídos y digo. "No quiero saber, no quiero saber no quiero saber – "Lo último que necesito es una imagen mental del 'amigo' de Emmet quemada en mi memoria para siempre. Ya tuve la desgracia de ver su sobrenatural trasero pálido.

"Por favor, Bella. No hay nada malo con un hombre bien dotado. Siempre he tenido la curiosidad - ¿Qué tan grande es Edward?" Las cejas de Irina danzan con emoción. Me ahogo con mi trago.

"No te voy a decir eso," finalmente contesto.

"Oh por favor, no seas una mojigata. Las mentes inquisitivas necesitan saber."

"¿Qué tan grande es Brady?" la reto.

"Ocho pulgadas (20 centímetros)" contesta inmediatamente.

"¿Lo _mediste_?"

"Claro que lo medí, Bella. Es bueno tener esa información."

¿Es bueno tener esa información para que? ¿Una audición de penes? ¿Un concurso? ¿Debería comprar una bascula digital y pesarlo ya que estoy en eso?

"Bueno, no lo he medido," le informo.

"Puedes estimar. ¿Es más largo o más corto que esta barra de pan?" Levanta dicha barra que colocaron en el centro de la mesa y mis ojos se abren. Su expresión es sería mientras espera mi respuesta.

"No puedo… es ummm…" empiezo a tartamudear. No me siento realmente cómoda hablando de esto con ellas – con _nadie_. Lo que es extraño, porque Lauren y yo podíamos pasar una noche compartiendo medidas como si estuviéramos intercambiando receptas. Pero eso era diferente. Eso era cuando estaba con Alec.

Pero este es Edward, y no quiero compartir su pene con nadie ni siquiera en una conversación. No quiero que otra mujer se imagine como luce, y ciertamente estaría molesta si él le describiera el tamaño de mis senos a sus amigos y bromeara sobre si son o no lo suficientemente grandes.

Rápidamente ordeno otro shot y les pregunto a las chicas si quieren uno, claro que sí. Irina siente mi vacilación y gracias al cielo deja el tema.

Aunque estamos felices de estar fuera del trabajo, eventualmente es sobre lo que hablamos. Les cuento de mi noche y como el Dr. Biers no iba a ver a su paciente, y como parecía que tenia fascitis necrotizante. Es una rara y temida enfermedad que inmediatamente se convirtió en un tema fascinante.

"¿Crees que serán capaces de salvar su brazo?" pregunta Irina.

"No tengo idea. Probablemente siguen en cirugía ahora."

"Dudo que lo salven," la Dra. Hale ofrece. "Tienen que deshacerse de todo el tejido infectado. Si se esparció demasiado tendrán que terminar amputándole todo el brazo."

"Eso es espeluznante," dice Irina. "¿Puedes imaginar que te cortas el dedo con papel y luego tienen que cortarte todo el brazo? Vi algo en Opera, creo, donde esta mujer se corto el dedo mientras cortaba unas verduras y contrajo la infección y tuvieron que cortarle prácticamente todo un lado de su cuerpo." Me mira preocupada, y luego a la Dra. Hale. "¿No es contagioso, o si?"

Estiro mis brazos. Están borrosos por el alcohol. "Nada se esta pudriendo por aquí," digo. "Aun tengo diez dedos." Los muevo como prueba.

"Puede ser contagioso. ¿Usaste guantes no es así?" la Dra. Hale pregunta.

"Si, pero el Dr. Biers no. Le sería bien merecido si se contagia."

"Más le vale no tener ninguna cortada," Irina dice sería, luciendo temerosa.

Hablamos y bebemos más. La Dra. Hale insiste en que la llame Rosalie y declara en su estado de ebriedad que las mejoras amigas no son tan formales una con la otra. También coquetea con el barman y consigue su número, luego lo agita y exclama que nunca pasara su tiempo obsesionándose por un hombre cuando puede tener prácticamente al que quiera. Irina y yo nos miramos, porque incluso ebrias, no creemos ni una sola palabra que dice.

En un breve momento de seriedad – o tan serio como puede ser mientras estas lo suficientemente intoxicada – Irina me pregunta como van las cosas con Edward.

"¿Las cosas van bien? Quiero decir, crees que él es…tu sabes… ¿_el indicado_?"

Incluso ebria, las mariposas de mi estomago hacen su aparición con la sola mención de su nombre. Desearía ir a su casa esta noche en lugar de mi frio, solo apartamento.

"Las cosas están geniales," digo. Sorprendiéndome incluso a mi misma, agrego. "Y realmente espero que sí."

Hace un mes hubiera estado asustada por el prospecto.

Hoy, estoy asustada de que sea de otra manera.

Un shot de tequila después, tenemos que hacer una intervención cuando Rosalie empieza a marcar el número de Emmet. Al principio dice que quiere decirle algo de lo que piensa, luego admite que esta caliente, y finalmente, dice que lo extraña.

"¡Nada de llamadas para sexo!" Irina grita. Tiene el celular de Rosalie como rehén. "No hasta que madure."

"No puedo evitarlo." La frente de Rosalie golpea la mesa y gruñe. "Soy patética."

"Si, si lo eres. Pero por eso nos tienes aquí."

Rosalie levanta el dedo medio a Irina sin siquiera levantar su cabeza de la mesa.

-x-x-

"¿Has visto mi gafete?"

"Si, lo robe para poder escabullirme en la Sala de Doctores y robar millones de dólares en café todos los días."

"En serio, Bella." Edward esta suspendido sobre mi mientras trato de terminar unos historiales, sus brazos cruzados obstinadamente mientras espera una confesión.

"Hablo en serio."

"Tengo que pagar cinco dólares por una nueva si no puedo encontrarla…"

"Bien, esta en mi bolso. Lo dejaste en mi tocador. ¿Has visto mi estetoscopio? He tenido que usar el de Emmet todo el día y creo que sus gérmenes me están ocasionando una infección en el odio."

"Creo que lo vi debajo de la cama."

"¿Debajo de la cama? ¿Qué esta haciendo ahí abajo? ¿Y porque no lo trajiste al trabajo contigo por mí? Yo traje tu gafete, Edward." Mi tono es de regaño.

"No sabia que estaba a cargo del paradero de tu estetoscopio. Y pensé que lo trajiste contigo. No checo debajo de mi cama todos los días."

"¿Ves? Me preocupo lo suficiente por ti como para traer tus cosas al trabajo, pero tu dejas que mis estetoscopio se pudra en tu piso empolvado de madera por el próximo siglo."

"Solo trajiste mi gafete por que estabas pensando en robar café," afirma.

"No puedes probarlo."

"No hay necesidad – ambos sabemos que es cierto, que es lo que importa."

"No, lo que importa es que tu gafete esta guardado en un lugar seguro en mi locker. Creo que un poco de reflexión sobre como tengo razón es lo que necesitas si quieres verla de nuevo."

"¿Estas tomando a mi gafete como rehén?"

"Claro que sí."

"Entonces yo voy a tomar de rehén tu estetoscopio."

"Puedes intentarlo."

Entrecierra los ojos en mi dirección. "Además, ¿algunas de mis batas están en tu casa? Solo pude encontrar una."

"Puede que también las tome como rehén."

"En serio, Bella." Luce como si se hubiera cansado de este juego. Suspiro.

"Si, dejaste una así que la lave el otro día."

Asiente. "Entonces, ¿me das mi gafete?"

Bufó y pretendo no estar convencida, pero voy a la sala de descanso y lo recupero de mi locker. Lo engancho descuidadamente en el collar de su camisa cuando regreso y el me agradece con una linda sonrisa.

"¿Vas a venir esta noche?" pregunta. _Venir _es código para pasar la noche, lo cual he hecho más seguido la pasada semana. Me gusta tener mi propio espacio, pero si fuera por mi dormiría en su cama cada noche.

"Tengo que ir a casa y llevar ropa limpia. Toda mi ropa del trabajo esta sucia también. ¿Puedo lavar en tu casa esta noche?"

"No tienes que preguntar, Bella," me asegura. "Y deberías de dejar un par de ropa extra en mi casa para que no tengas que ir a casa primero siempre." Dice esto como si no fuera la gran cosa, pero por todas las implicaciones que carga bien pudo haberse hincado y propuesto matrimonio.

De acuerdo, quizá eso fue un poco dramático. Decirte que dejes ropa en su casa esta lejos, lejos de una propuesta de matrimonio.

Pero aun es _algo_. Aun es algo que nos define como pareja. Mi ropa interior estará en su casa, una bandera de lencería de advertencia para cualquier zorra que trate de meterse en su cama. No que lleve a casa a alguna zorra, por supuesto pero al menos ahora sé que nunca piensa hacerlo.

Me muerdo el labio mientras trato de ocultar lo mucho que esto significa par mí. Probablemente él no pensó nada del comentario. Para el, solo es cuestión de conveniencia.

Pero para mí, es mucho, mucho más.


	21. Chapter 21

**Perdón, perdón, perdón por la demora en actualización pero llevo más de dos semanas sin internet. En este momento estoy en un café escribiendo como maniatica para terminar de traducir el capitulo, creo que es uno de los más largos hasta ahora. Pero aqui esta. Durante este capitulo pasan MUCHAS MUCHAS cosas emocionantes! jajaja espero que les guste :) y no olviden dejar sus REVIEWS. Espero que esta semana quede solucionado el asunto del internet si no mi cartera va a sufrir por todo el café que tendre que comprar para poder usar el internet jajaja.  
><strong>

**Los dejo leer! Que se la pasen bien y tengan una buena seamna o bueno lo que resta de ella.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 20 – En efecto, Santa Mierda. <strong>

La Sra. Green no pierde el brazo, pero estuvo muy cerca. Tuvieron que quitarle más de la mitad del tejido muscular y se espera que sobrelleve meses de rehabilitación. Incluso entonces, no se espera que recupere completa función de su brazo.

Un catéter es puesto en su pecho para las diálisis y es enviada a terapia intensiva después de la cirugía, donde la han estado monitoreando toda la semana. Vi a su esposo en la cafetería y me puso al corriente de su progreso, al igual de sus intenciones de demandar al Dr. Biers. Carlisle esta a salvo, sin embargo, ya que termino yendo al lugar cuando ni siquiera estaba de guardia.

Le cuento esto a Alice en un café.

"¿Podrían haberlo demandado de todas formas?" se pregunta con la boca llena de panecillo. "No estaba de guardia, entonces técnicamente no era su responsabilidad."

Muevo la cabeza. "No se ni mierda. La ley es toda escabrosa sobre nuestros deberes algunas veces. De cualquier forma, merezco un gracias," declaro indignada.

"No me quedaría esperando," Alice dice. "No después del episodio que tuvieron en la cena. Solo agradece que te defendió ante el Dr. Biers."

"Realmente no me defendió. Solo estaba poniendo en su lugar al Dr. Biers de la única forma que sabe. Fui como un… peón. Solo sucede que estaba ahí."

Ella suspira con nostalgia. "Dios, ¿porque tenía que tener libre ese día? Siempre me pierdo lo mejor."

"No lo se, pero estoy empezando a pensar que no me pagan lo suficiente por toda la mierda que soporto."

"¿Estas _empezando_ a pensar eso?"

"Touche. Debía haber sido una… florista o algo."

Luce sorprendida. "¿Una florista? ¿En serio?"

"Claro. Solo son flores. A nadie le importa si una flor se muere. Lo esperas, de hecho. Y no te despiden o regañan por eso. Si te picas con una espina de una rosa, no tienes que hacerte análisis médicos para el VIH. ¡Oh, y siempre huele bien! Nada de hedor de heridas. ¿Puedes imaginar lo relajante que sería ese trabajo?"

"Buen punto. No es muy tarde para un cambio," dice a sabiendas.

Le lanzo una mirada seria. "No me tientes."

Un momento de silencio pasa en el que ambas bebemos nuestro café. Alice ve la ventana y golpea el lateral de su tasa con su dedo.

Dice, "¿Escuchaste que llamo a la Dra. Ellis para que hiciera la cirugía con él?"

"No," contesto, sorprendida. "Pensé que el Dr. Sanders lo haría porque ya estaba ahí."

"Bueno, aparentemente ella acepto hacerla y el Dr. Cullen confía en ella."

"Eso es raro," medito. "Toda su pequeña relación es… es rara." Muevo mi cabeza y luego me inclino cerca de Alice. Bajo mi voz aunque no hay nadie que conozca presente y los meseros no podría importarles menos nuestro cotilleo del trabajo. "¿No crees que este teniendo una aventura con ella, verdad?"

Alice arruga la nariz en disgusto. "¿Crees que insistiría en que se casara con Edward si se estuvieran acostando?"

"Cosas más raras han sucedido," le aseguro, aunque eso suena un poco enfermizo. No tiene mucho sentido. Si a Carlisle le gustara de _esa_ forma, entonces seguramente no estaría presionando a su hijo para que se casara con ella. Y de todas formas, Carlisle es lo suficientemente grande para ser su padre. ¿Qué clase de hombre tendría que ser para acostarse con una mujer más joven y luego empeñársela a su hijo?

"Espero que no _tan_ raras," dice Alice, moviendo la cabeza. Pero no estoy convencida. ¿Qué tal si empezaron a dormir juntos después de que ella y Edward terminaron? Eso es muy posible, por más asqueroso que sea.

Tomo un largo sorbo de mi café y trato de no dejarme llevar con estos ridículos pensamientos. No tengo prueba. Puede que no sean más que buenos amigos.

Esme no parece muy preocupada por su afinidad. Me recuerdo.

"Si, estoy segura que estas en lo correcto," finalmente concuerdo.

-x-x-

El Sr. Lowery esta de vuelta en el hospital, y he negociado con Emmet para poder ser su enfermera hoy. Sus estudios están bien, lo que significa que ha estado comiendo correctamente y estado al día con su diálisis. Sin embargo, las radiografías muestran un caso grave de neumonía de lóbulos bilaterales.

"Esta es la segunda vez que la tengo, y ni siquiera se como alguien contrae neumonía," se queja mientras estoy abriendo su medicamento. "Mi hija dice que no es contagioso."

"_Puede_ ser contagioso. Pero alguien que la tenga tiene que toser directamente en tu cara. Puede que solo hayas tenido un pequeño resfriado que evoluciono a esto."

Apenas escucha mi explicación. "Otra cosa – mi hija la tuvo el año pasado y el doctor solo le dio antibióticos y la mando a casa. ¿Por qué Edward insistió en que me admitieran? Pude haber hecho lo mismo que ella. Va a ser Acción de Gracias en unas semanas, Bella. No necesito estar aquí."

_Dios, _alguien esta de mal humor esta mañana.

"Primero que nada, aun te niegas a conseguir a un doctor de cabecera," lo regaño. El Sr. Lowery frunce los labios y toma el botecito con los medicamentos. Le entrego su agua. "Segundo, la neumonía puede matarte. Especialmente mientras te haces mayor, sin mencionar tus problemas en los riñones y el corazón. Necesitas antibióticos intravenosos, y siempre es mejor estar prevenidos que lamentarse después."

"¿Me has visto Bella?" declara. "Soy tan fuerte como un toro. Si una guerra no puede conmigo, estaré maldito si un pequeño caso de neumonía lo hace."

"Si, bueno, no le des una razón para que así sea," digo. "Eres firme en tu decisión de que Edward sea tu doctor, entonces tienes que seguir sus ordenes."

"Si, si." Tiene como 12 píldoras, algunas de ellas gigantes, y se las traga todas de una. No importa cuantas veces lo vea hacerlo, siempre es impresionante. "¿Cómo están tu y Edward, de todas formas'" dice, entregándome el botecito vacío.

"Estamos bien," lo dejo así.

Enarca una ceja. "¿Eso es todo?"

"Mas o menos."

"¿Han dado algún gran paso? ¿Mudarse juntos? ¿Comprar una casa? ¿Comprometido?"

Lo miro con sorpresa fingida. "Es un poco pronto para eso, ¿no crees? Solo ha pasado un mes y medio mas o menos desde que se hizo oficial."

"Mi esposa y yo solo salimos por dos semanas antes de casarnos," argumento, su voz tomando un tono apasionado. "Fue la mejor decisión de mi vida. Estuvimos casados por treinta y cuatro años antes de que la perdiera por el cáncer." Empiezo a disculparme por su perdida, pero rápidamente me interrumpe. "Nada de eso ahora, Bella. Fue hace varios años. He encontrado mi paz. El punto es, a veces, cuando es lo correcto, es lo correcto. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir? No deberías ponerle un límite de tiempo a algo como eso. Si esta destinado a pasar, simplemente lo sabes."

Tengo que asentir. Creo que tiene un buen punto.

Termino y me giro para dejar la habitación, pero el Sr. Lowery me llama antes de irme. "Él te ama, sabes."

Me detengo y lo miro sorprendida, ignorando el repentino revuelo de mi pecho. "¿Qué lo hace estar tan seguro?"

Se encoge de hombros. "He conocido a Edward por mucho tiempo," dice. "Ambos usan su corazón en sus mangas. Bien podrían estar cargando un letrero por ahí." Por mi confundida expresión, agrega. "A veces, Bella, si quieres saber algo, lo más fácil de hacer es preguntar."

-x-x-

Edward me hace la cena. No es comestible ni nada, pero es la intención la que cuenta.

Me manda un mensaje diciéndome que vaya para allá – para que, no tengo idea – y luego entro a su casa solo para ser asaltada por el olor de carne quemada. Las ventanas están abiertas y el humo se ha ido, pero estoy segura que el hedor penetro en las paredes. Hay una brisa en la casa por las ventanas abiertas, y entro a la cocina para encontrar a Edward tirando toda la comida, el ceño fruncido en su rostro positivamente adorable.

En verdad luce un poco culpable cuando me ve entrar. "Puedo cocinar," me dice, como si hubiera dicho lo contrario. Luego reformula su comentario y dice, "bueno… puedo cocinar espagueti. Pero el pollo no parecía _tan_ difícil."

No puedo dejar de sonreír. Tiene una raya de harina en la parte frontal de su cabello que parece una veta rubio platinado.

"Huele bien," miento. Edward me ve como si estuviera loca, y suspiro. "De acuerdo, apesta. Dios santo, apesta. De hecho estoy un poco agradecida de que la casa aun este de pie, por que podía oler el hedor a una manzana de distancia y me preocupe."

"Dios, gracias," vuelve a seguir limpiando, tan resentido como nunca.

"¿Por qué estabas cocinando? Nunca te he visto cocinar antes."

"Para ti," dice simplemente, sin mirarme.

"Eso es dulce, pero no tienes que cocinar para mí."

"Quería hacerlo." Deja el trapo sobre la barra y suspira, luego finalmente se gira para verme. Se inclina contra la barra, sus manos descansando en la superficie de cada lado. "No nos hemos visto mucho últimamente. Excepto en las noches, cuando ambos estamos exhaustos. Solo quería… tu sabes… hacer algo agradable para ti."

Puedo darme cuenta que se siente como un total fracaso. Esta en la caída de sus hombros y el descenso de sus labios. Toda la situación seria muy graciosa si no luciera tan cabizbajo.

Me acerco a él, deteniéndome justo frente a su cuerpo. Sus piernas están ligeramente abiertas y me planto entre ellas. Estiro el brazo y quito la harina que esta en su cabello, y sus ojos se iluminan solo un poco.

Las palabras del Sr. Lowery llegan a mí.

"_Amo_ que quisieras cocinar para mí."

Otro pequeño fruncido, pero beso su incertidumbre. Paso mi mano por su pecho, a su cuello, y me acerco más hasta que esta atrapado contra la barra de la cocina. No me alejo hasta que ambos estamos jadeando.

Su nariz toca la mía, sus labios cerca. "Podemos ir a comer a algún lado," ofrece. "¿A dónde quieres ir?"

"No ha llovido en algunos días. ¿Podemos ir a ese lugar en el parque?"

"¿El lugar con la vista?" sonríe, obviamente entusiasmado con la idea.

"Si. Y hay que llevar algo de vino esta vez. Podemos parar y comprar algo de comer en el camino. ¡Sera como un pequeño picnic!"

Sonríe por mi entusiasmo, y me alejo para ir por el vino en su pequeño estante de vinos. No hay muchos de donde escoger, ya que nunca la mantiene completamente llena, pero hay algo rojo y algo blanco. Me giro hacia él y digo, "¿Tinto o blanco?"

"Toma una de cada uno," sugiere. "Iré por una manta."

-x-x-

Me cambio de ropa y metemos todo en el carro. Después de debatir un poco sobre que comer – Edward pensó que deberíamos ir por algo de comida Italiana, pero yo no quería esperar por nuestra comida – llegamos al parque con una gran bolsa de Wendy's, dos botellas de vino, y dos vasos de plástico. Originalmente había sugerido Taco Bell, así que fue una clase de compromiso, pero realmente creo que Edward se canso de discutir al respecto. No obstante, me encanta salirme con la mía.

Caminamos el corto trayecto por el bosque con nuestras cosas y Edward extiende la manta en el suelo. Es un día inusualmente seco y la vista no esta obstruida por la niebla. Nos sentamos y yo sostengo las dos botellas de vino.

"¿Qué va mejor con Wendy's, tinto o blanco?" pregunto, sonriendo.

Edward sonríe divertido. "Pues tu vas a comer pollo, entonces diría que blanco." Su respuesta suena más como una pregunta.

"Si, pero es pollo picante. Y tu vas a comer res."

"Es una hamburguesa."

"Res es res, Edward. Ponerlo en medio de pan no cambia lo que es."

"A ti te gusta el blanco," dice, ignorando mi lógica. "Y tu vas a comer pollo. Dame, yo lo abro." Se lo entrego, agradeciendo que allá sido lo suficientemente meticuloso como para traer un quita corchos. Estábamos en el carro cuando de repente lo recordó y corriendo dentro por él.

Abre la botella rápidamente y sirve un poco en el vaso para mí. Esta oscuro afuera, así que deja la lámpara prendida y la coloca para que este alumbrando nuestra comida. No ayuda mucho, pero es difícil ver otra cosa que no sea la extraordinaria vista frente a nosotros de todas formas.

Y a Edward. Es difícil no mirar a Edward, tan apuesto abrigado en su gruesa chaqueta y jeans. Pero me doy cuenta que se ve apuesto en cualquier cosa. O nada.

Nada es mi favorito.

Brindamos con nuestros vasos. "Por este maravilloso lugar," digo.

"Por la hermosa ciudad," contrarresta.

"Por un día despejado y sin lluvia."

"Por la hermosa mujer haciéndome compañía."

Me muerdo el labio por el cumplido, pero no vacilo. "Por el sexy doctor que solo puede cocinar espagueti, pero que hace un excelente uso de los drive-thru."

"Oye, el drive-thru fue tu idea," protesta rápidamente, y me rio antes de tomar un largo trago de mi vino. Sabe diferente viniendo de un vaso de plástico.

Edward escarba en la bolsa y me entrega mi sándwich de pollo y papas. "No hay cátsup," dice después de un momento de búsqueda.

"No pediste," le recuerdo.

"No tendría por qué hacerlo. Todos comen cátsup con sus papas."

"Yo no." Meto dos papas en mi boca. "Soy una chica de comer-y-manejar. La cátsup es muy sucia."

"No deberías comer y manejar," me sermonea.

"No deberías comer cátsup."

"Eso no esta ni cerca de ser lo mismo."

"Depende de a quien le preguntes."

Entrecierra los ojos en mi dirección, después me arrebata una papa de los dedos y la mete en su boca. "No estoy preguntando, te estoy diciendo," argumenta. Le robo algunas de sus papas en venganza, molestándolo, y luego empiezo a comer mi sándwich.

Hablamos del trabajo mientras comemos – de un paciente muy difícil con el que tuvo que lidiar el otro día, sobre la Sra. Green, e incluso sobre el Sr. Lowery, quién ha estado en el hospital por cuatro días ya por su neumonía. Le pregunto a Edward si ha conocido a la nieta del Sr. Lowery, la hermosa pequeña pelirroja llamada Carla, y él dice que la conoció una vez que fue a visitarlo al hospital. Dice que fue muy tímida con él y que se escondió detrás de su mamá todo el tiempo, pero que el Sr. Lowery parece completamente encantado con ella.

Cuando terminamos de comer, tiramos la basura en la bolsa y la ponemos a un lado, al igual que nuestros vasos vacíos. Me coloco entre sus piernas y descanso mi espalda contra su pecho. Sus manos se deslizan debajo de mi chaqueta y mi camisa, descansando en mi piel, y me retuerzo y quejo de lo frías que están. Finalmente, me rindo y dejo que entren en calor contra mi piel.

Hablamos de Carlisle por un momento. "Es muy terco," dice Edward. "Sé que aprecia que lo hayas llamado el otro día, pero probablemente no diga nada al respecto. Demasiado orgullo."

Eso es algo triste, creo. No puedo imaginarme estar tan absorto en mi complejo de Dios para no poder siquiera agradecerle a alguien o ser amable con la novia de su hijo, quien, si puedo agregar, no ha sido otra cosa más que asombrosa. Tomando todo en consideración.

"¿Realmente él encontró este lugar?" pregunto incrédula. Es difícil creer que Carlisle tenga una célula de romanticismo en su cuerpo. Puedo imaginármelo perfectamente encontrando un lugar hermoso y tratando de destruirlo con su fealdad. Tal vez haciendo una petición para poner una mina aquí o algo.

"Si, realmente lo hizo," dice Edward con un suspiro. "Mi mamá me conto al respecto. Solían venir mucho aquí, pero creo que no lo han hecho en un tiempo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Ambos trabajan mucho. Además, se están hacienda mayores. Una buena noche para mi mamá es sentarse en el porche trasero mientras esta lloviendo con una taza de café y una novela romántica para adultos."

Jadeo en sorpresa. "¿Tu mamá lee novelas románticas para adultos?"

"Dios mio, es el único vicio que nunca ha podido dejar. Estaba prohibido que las tocara cuando era niño. Cuando tenía diez, le robe una y la leí a la mitad de la noche en mi closet." Se ríe y dice, "Así fue como aprendí de los pajaritos y las abejas. La plática nunca fue necesaria después de eso."

Me rio, girando mi rostro para enterrar mi fría nariz en su pecho. "Nunca hubiera pensando que te gusta leer novelas románticas para adultos, Edward."

Lo siento encogerse de hombros contra mí. "La fruta prohibida y todo eso," contesta divertido.

A petición mía, Edward me cuenta todo sobre Chicago, sobre algunas de las personas que conoció y los lugares que trabajo. Yo le cuento historias sobre cuando vivía en Florida, revelando pequeñas cosas de Alec en algunos momentos si pregunta. Se cansa de nuestra posición y eventualmente se recuesta de lado, jalándome contra él, y nos acurrucamos en la manta mientras quedamos frente a la vista de la ciudad. Su aliento es tibio en mi cuello, y busco su calidez mientras sus manos se deslizan debajo de mi chaqueta una vez más.

"¿Alguna vez lo extrañas?" pregunta, y suspiro.

"Extraño a mi mamá. Pero soy feliz aquí."

"¿Alguna vez lo extrañas a él?"

Hace una pausa, casi sorprendido por su propia pregunta. O tal vez tiene miedo de la respuesta. Aunque, no tiene por qué estarlo.

"No," le aseguro. "Fue raro al principio, acostumbrarme a estar por mi cuenta de nuevo. Solo pensar en mi misma y no en él también, ¿sabes? Pero… no, no lo extraño."

Su nariz roza mi cabello. "Bien," respira aliviado. "Sé que no debería, pero a veces me preocupo… estuviste con él por mucho tiempo…"

Tomo su mano debajo de mi chaqueta y le doy un apretón. "No tienes que preocuparte, Edward," trato de asegurarle. "Estoy contigo ahora."

"Lo sé." Su voz es baja, y me aprieta contra él un poco más.

"Y no voy a ir a ningún lado," le prometo. "Si tu no lo haces."

"No lo hare," me besa la nuca. "No sin ti."

Sonrió, mi corazón flotando al pensar en su declaración. A veces, cuando estoy con Edward, me siento tan feliz que podría explotar. Sus dulces palabras y suaves caricias hacen imposible que sea de otra manera. Su vulnerabilidad, escondida debajo de la superficie, hace que quiera envolver mis brazos a su alrededor y sujetarlo fuerte. Nunca quiero dejarlo ir.

Hace mi cabello a un lado y deja un solitario, suave beso en mi cuello. Suspiro y me apoyo en él, disfrutando de la serenidad del momento.

"¿Bella?" susurra después de unos minutos.

"¿Hmm?"

"Yo…" duda, luego dice, "Me importas mucho, sabes."

Sonrió. "Tu también me importas mucho, Edward."

"No he hecho esto en un tiempo," continua. "Fue diferente con todas las demás. Pero contigo… mierda, pienso en ti todo el tiempo. En verdad que si. Y me asusta que vaya a empujarte muy rápido o muy lejos, pero luego has sido tan buena con todo lo que paso con mis padres y otras personas creen que estoy sobre analizando las cosas y que necesito ir con la corriente. Pero las relaciones se supone que deben ser más que eso, ¿verdad? No es tan fácil como seguir la corriente, si no todos serían buenos en esto…"

Frunzo el ceño y giro mi cuerpo para quedar frente a frente, mi corazón instintivamente acelerándose por sus palabras. Tal vez el Sr. Lowery tenía razón.

Edward trata de seguir hablando, pero presiono mis labios contra los suyos suavemente, silenciando sus palabras.

"Esta bien," murmuro. "Yo tampoco tengo idea de que estoy haciendo. Pero me importas mas de lo que me ha importado alguien alguna vez, entonces… estoy contigo. Vamos a sobrellevar todo juntos."

Su sonrisa es ligeramente tensa. "Entonces… ¿te asustarías complemente si te dijera que te amo?"

Mi corazón se detiene.

Y luego empieza a latir de nuevo. Lentamente. Un rápido, fuerte latido a la vez.

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, en serio?

"¿Estas preguntando esto como futura referencia, o…" dejo la pregunta inconclusa, esperando que elabore. Ahora que mi corazón reinicio, esta latiendo erráticamente, tratado de hacer sentido de lo que esta diciendo exactamente mientras espero lo mejor.

Suspira profundo y se cubre la cara con una mano. "Si, lo he arruinado por completo. Lo siento," gruñe. Pero su confesión trae una brillante sonrisa a mi rostro. Una sonrisa tan grande que duele.

"No, no me asustaría," le digo suavemente. "_Si _es que me amaras. ¿Te asustarías si yo lo dijera?"

Su mano viaja desde su rostro hasta su cabello. Luego alcanza mi rostro y acaricia con su pulgar mi mejilla, sus ojos ablandándose, su sonrisa ancha y asombrosa.

"No, para nada." Se ríe ligeramente. "Perdón por haberlo arruinado."

"Esta bien. Pero aun no lo has dicho," le recuerdo.

Su sonrisa cae ligeramente, pero luego se inclina hacia mí para besarme, sus labios suaves y gentiles. "Creo que te amo desde la primera vez que me enfureciste," dice serio. "Has estado en mi mente desde entonces. Y estoy seguro que te amo ahora."

Sonrió, jalando sus labios a los míos de nuevo. "Estoy segura que te amo también."

"Bien," respira contra mi, y se quita un peso sobre nosotros.

Nos besamos un poco más, mis manos corriendo por su cuello y su cabello. Lo sostengo contra mi, asustada de que este perfecto momento se vaya a escapar en el segundo que lo deje ir. No puedo recordar haberme sentido tan contenta, y no puedo evitar pensar en la fragilidad de las relaciones y lo fácil que los sentimientos se desvanecen.

Me aferro a él, rogando que este sea nuestro por siempre.

Eventualmente me giro de nuevo, presionando mi espalda contra su pecho mientras él me presiona contra su cuerpo. Ambos vemos Seattle, la ciudad que esta llena de vida frente a nosotros, mientras nuestro mundo parece quedarse quieto.

Pasa el tiempo. Puede que hayamos estado recostados ahí por horas. Se sintió como solo segundos, como si ninguna cantidad de tiempo con él fuera suficiente. Me hace cosquillas en la pierna y lo ignoro al principio, pero luego lo hace de nuevo. Me muevo contra él.

"Detente," lo regaño ligeramente.

"¿Qué?" suena confundido.

Lo hace de nuevo, ahora por mi muslo. "Me estas haciendo cosquillas," me quejo. Estiro mi brazo para quitar su mano, solo para ver la araña más grande en el mundo subiendo por mi pierna, probablemente preparándose para atacar y chupar la sangre de mi rostro. Es muy oscuro para ver los detalles, pero mierda la cosa es enorme.

No pienso – es una reacción reflejo, pero inmediatamente estoy gritando y empiezo a lanzar codazos y patadas. Escucho a Edward exclamar un "¡Oof!" detrás de mí mientras me levanto de la manta, moviéndome por todas partes y tocándome por todo el cuerpo y literalmente volviéndome loca. Busco por todas partes a la bestial araña y no la encuentro por ningún lado. La empiezo a sentir en mi cabello, aun frenética.

Edward esta en el piso sujetando su estomago, en dolor.

"¡Edward! ¡Levántate del piso! ¡Hay una araña _gigante_! ¡Levántate, levántate!"

"¿Estas loca – "

"¡_No! ¡Levántate!_"

Jalo su brazo, y eventualmente me hace caso y me deja levantarlo del piso. Se dobla ligeramente hacia el frente.

"Me sacaste todo el aire," acusa.

"¿No escuchaste lo que dije? Había una araña _gigante_. Era más grande que mi mano. ¡Probablemente salve tu vida!"

"Realmente lo dudo," murmura.

"Pudo haber sido venenosa, Edward. Oh Dios mio, no puedo acercarme a esa manta. Necesitamos ir a casa y tirarla en un cubo de cloro. ¿Qué pasa si aun esta ahí?"

Edward de repente toma mi rostro entre sus manos, forzándome a verlo directamente a él. Su agarre es ligeramente rudo. "Respira," demanda, su tono enérgico.

Estoy jadeando, pero asiento y batallo para respirar profundo.

Me besa en los labios. "Gracias. Vas a ser la causa de mi muerte, lo juro."

"No si la araña llega primero," digo seriamente, y se ríe.

"Tendré cuidado," promete. "Si traes la basura, yo iré por la manta."

"De acuerdo." Empiezo a recoger tímidamente la basura y las botellas de vino, aun temblando. Las arañas usualmente no me molestan tanto, pero mierda esta cosa era como un insecto con esteroides. Necesita estar en exhibición – nunca había visto algo como eso. Y me estaba _tocando_.

Tiemblo.

"Oye," Edward me jala hacia él, y yo felizmente me hundo contra su pecho. "¿Trata de relajarte de acuerdo? Te tiene más miedo a ti que lo que tu le tienes a ella."

Realmente lo dudo. Si me tuviera miedo, no hubiera estado haciendo un tango sobre mi muslo.

"Estoy bien," digo. "Solo me sorprendió por un segundo," eso es el eufemismo del siglo.

"¿Nunca vas a querer volver a venir aquí, verdad?" Luce un poco decepcionado.

"No, no, si quiero. ¿Tal vez solo durante el día por un tiempo? Y tal vez deberíamos empezar a traer una pistola o algo."

"¿Una pistola?" repite, sorprendido.

"Esa araña era enorme, Edward," reitero apasionadamente. "Vas a necesitar más que una pequeña bota para matar algo como eso."

Se ríe con fuerza y dice. "Te amo, Bella." Me sorprende lo natural que suenan esas palabras. Me besa apasionadamente y ni siquiera una gigante araña puede interrumpir la perfección de esta noche.

-x-x-

"¿Donde estabas?" Jessica me acosa en la entrada de la estación de enfermeras, sus manos en la cadera y una cara de regaño. "Te he estado llamando por quince minutos. La válvula en la 405 esta sonando."

Pongo los ojos en blanco y paso a su lado. Ha estado resentida desde que Edward me mando flores hace dos días. Eran una combinación de lilis y rosas rosas, y eran hermosas. Para agregar sal a la herida, Edward me ha traído café casi todos los días que trabaja e ignora a Jessica cada vez que ella trata de flirtear sutilmente con él.

Si, es bastante genial.

"Alguien mas podía haberlo arreglado," digo restándole importancia. "Estaba poniendo una intravenosa."

"Todos los demás están _ocupados_."

Yo solo me encojo de hombros, y esto la irrita más. Esta murmurando algo en voz baja mientras se mueve para contestar el teléfono. "El Sr. Lowery ya regreso de su diálisis," dice con veneno en la voz tan pronto como cuelga el teléfono. Dado que la unidad de diálisis esta justo al final del pasillo, es nuestro trabajo transportar a nuestros pacientes de ida y de regreso.

"Llama al técnico"

"Están ocupados."

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo si ni siquiera has llamado?"

"Créeme, lo sé."

_Claro_. Como si eso fuera muy reconfortante.

Voy a arreglar la alarma de la válvula. En mi camino, me topo con el técnico y le pregunto si tiene tiempo de ir por el Sr. Lowery, y si tiene. Me pongo al corriente en la entrega de medicamentos, y cuando el Sr. Lowery vuelve a su habitación, reviso su presión arterial y me aseguro que se sienta bien después de la diálisis. Todo lo que pide es su bandeja de comida y una taza con hielo.

Edward ha estado mandándome mensajes sucios mientras estamos trabajando. Supongo que ayuda a pasar el tiempo – y ciertamente sé que me da algo que esperar, aunque usualmente el tiempo pasa más lento cuando estoy excitada y ansiosa de ir a casa. Pero se ha convertido en una efectiva forma de 'foreplay', apenas podemos mantener las manos alejadas cuando nos vemos.

Justo ahora, estoy tratando de ignorar un mensaje de él. Quiero leerlo en privado, no en presencia de Emmet, o bajo el escrutinio de Jessica. Pero la privacidad es difícil de conseguir aquí a menos que me escabulla al baño por enésima vez. Sin embargo, esta ocupado ahora. Ya revise.

Emmet probablemente me va a acusar de tener un 'problema' pronto. Tal vez va a insinuar que he estado comiendo mucho en la cafetería. Eso seria desagradable y embarazoso.

Estoy apunto de tomar un descanso para ir al baño de nuevo cuando escucho la voz del Sr. Lowery en el comunicador.

"Necesito a Bella aquí. ¡Rápido!" Suena tenso y corto de aire. Altero mi curso y me dirijo a su habitación.

Cuando llego, esta recostado en su cama, su mano tomando su pecho y sus ojos abiertos y llenos de pánico.

"No me siento bien," dice inmediatamente. "Necesito llamar a mis niños. Necesito ver a mi nieta."

Me alarmo. "¿Qué quiere decir, Sr. Lowery? ¿ Le duele algo?" Tomo la maquina para tomar su presión arterial. Mueve la cabeza cuando me acerco, pero no lucha conmigo cuando tomo su brazo.

"¡No, no, no, no! Necesito ver a mis hijos, Bella. Estoy a punto de morir. Necesito ver a mis hijos." Esta moviendo sus piernas por todas partes en la cama, inquieto. La banda de la presión arterial se esta inflando cuando me empuja a un lado y trata de levantarse de la cama, obviamente angustiado. Nunca lo he visto actuar así antes, y su errático comportamiento tiene a mi corazón acelerado.

Lo empujo de regreso a la cama. "Necesito que me diga que es lo que pasa, Sr. Lowery. ¿Tiene dolor en el pecho? ¿Le duele algo más?"

"No puedo respirar. Necesito ver a mis hijos. Necesito ver a Carla."

"Tome, déjeme checar su nivel de oxigeno. Puede que necesite algo de oxigeno."

"¡Necesito llamar a mis niños, Bella!" Su voz es más un ruego que una demanda. Lucho un poco con él hasta que me deja poner el sensor de oxigeno en su dedo y luego presiono el botón de llamada. Su nivel de oxigeno es del 100% - probablemente mejor que el mio.

La aburrida voz de Jessica sale del intercomunicador. "¿Puedo ayudarlo?"

"Oye, necesito que llames al Dr. Cullen," contesto rápido.

"¿Para que?" responde sospechosa.

"¡Solo hazlo, Jessica!" exploto.

No escucho nada de ella de nuevo. El Sr. Lowery esta tratando de salir de la cama de nuevo, aun argumentando que va a morir. Su presión arterial es estable y su ritmo cardiaco es un poco elevado, pero atribuyo esto a su obvia ansiedad más que a su supuesta sentencia de muerte. Después de unos minutos de tratar de calmarlo, Ángela asoma la cabeza en la puerta.

"El Dr. Cullen esta al teléfono. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?" pregunta con aprehensión en los ojos.

"Si, ¿puedes quedarte con él mientras voy a hablar con Ed – Dr. Cullen?"

"Claro," entra a la habitación para tomar mi lugar.

"¡Llama a mis hijos, Bella!" El Sr. Lowery grita detrás de mí.

La Dr. Ellis esta en la estación de enfermeras cuando llego. Me da una tímida sonrisa – una que no regreso – antes de levantar rápidamente el teléfono y contarle todo lo que se a Edward, sin siquiera molestarme con un amigable saludo. Me hace una rápida ronda de preguntas, ¿tiene dolor en el pecho? ¿Cuál es su nivel de oxigeno? ¿Ritmo cardiaco? ¿Esta tosiendo? Finalmente duda, como considerando algo, luego me ordena que pida rápidamente un V/Q scan con algunos otros análisis y un Electrocardiograma. Promete llegar aquí rápido. Los ordeno yo misma, no estando dispuesta a poner cualquier aspecto de la vida del Sr. Lowery en las manos de Jessica, luego llamo al departamento para asegurarme que estén listos para él para poder llevarlo para el scan yo misma. Usualmente tenemos gente que transporta a los pacientes, pero esto se siente como una situación urgente y no tengo la paciencia para esperar.

Ángela luce positivamente afectada cuando regreso a la habitación.

"Me sigue diciendo que va a morir," dice preocupada. Como si yo no supiera ya todo esto.

"Lo se. ¿Podrías ir a buscar a Kate por mí, por favor? Y necesito que alguien me ayude a llevarlo para hacerle un V/Q scan."

El Sr. Lowery voltea al sonido de mi voz. "¡Bella! ¿Llamaste a mis hijos? ¿Ya vienen en camino?"

Mierda, lo olvide.

"¿Cual es su numero, Sr. Lowery? Voy a llamarlos ahora." Levanto el teléfono de su habitación y lentamente me dicta los números, volviendo al principio varias veces, como si estuviera tan corto de aliento como para completarlo de un solo respiro. El sensor dice que su nivel de oxigeno es 100%, su ritmo cardiaco en 120. Nadie contesta la llamada, así que dejo un mensaje diciendo que el Sr. Lowery quiere que lo visiten hoy – tratando de no alarmarlos, ya que no tengo la mínima idea de que esta pasando – pero él grita detrás de mí que es urgente que vengan inmediatamente y que traigan a Carla. Todo el tiempo hay algo que me molesta de todo esto.

¿Qué fue lo que aprendimos sobre tener la sensación de un 'fin inminente'? No puedo recordarlo ahora, pero nunca había tenido un paciente que me dijera que iba a morir. Me preocupa mucho que no pueda recordarlo.

Seguramente Edward sabe que diablos esta pasando. _¿Dónde putas esta?_

"Muy bien, ya los llame," digo calmada, regresando el teléfono a la base. "Vamos a ir a hacerte una prueba muy rápida, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Necesitas algo para el dolor antes de irnos?" Me imagino que podemos darle algo mientras lo trasladamos por el pasillo si tengo que hacerlo. Tal vez ayudaría a calmarlo.

Mueve la cabeza, de lado a lado, pero luego dice, "Mi pecho… mi pecho me aprieta. Duele."

Ángela regresa unos segundos después con Kate, y yo me tengo que ir rápidamente por medicina para el dolor. Decidimos ponerle oxigeno para el viaje, a pasar de su perfecta saturación de oxigeno, y Ángela se ofrece a ayudarme a llevarlo. Levanto los barandales laterales de la cama y Ángela desenchufa la cama mientras nos preparamos para irnos. Kate esta hablando con el Sr. Lowery, tratando de entender lo que dice. Esta repitiendo, "quiero ver a mi nieta," y "Dios me ayude, voy a morir," una y otra vez en una tensa y cansada voz. Finalmente confiesa que siente que alguien esta sentado en su pecho y que no puede respirar. Kate propone que parece que esta teniendo un infarto. Algo en mi interior me dice que no es el caso, pero no la cuestiono.

Asomo mi cabeza por la puerta, esperando desesperadamente ver a Edward antes de dejar el piso. Parece que ha pasado una eternidad desde que lo llame, pero en realidad solo han pasado unos minutos. Pero al menos puedo confiar con que realmente venga.

Tomo el lado opuesto de la cama y empiezo a maniobrarla fuera de la habitación mientras Ángela empuja. Estoy viendo al pasillo, jalando el equipo detrás de mí, cuando Ángela deja salir un inusual "¡Mierda!"

Me giro para ver al Sr. Lowery recostado en su espalda sobre la cama, su boca abierta y sus ojos en blanco. Esta perfectamente quieto, sin el menor atisbo de movimiento en su pecho que indique que aun respira.

En efecto, santa mierda.

No le doy a Ángela ningún tipo de advertencia, grito en el pasillo que necesitamos el carro de paro, luego empujo la cama de regreso a la habitación con todas mis fuerzas y casi la arroyo. Ella brinca fuera del camino justo a tiempo, y tan pronto la cama no esta en el camino bloqueando la puerta, presiono el botón de código y checo al Sr. Lowery para buscar su pulso. No tiene uno. Edward entra a al habitación justo en el momento que empiezo a hacer RCP, sus ojos se abren por la visión del cuerpo sin vida del Sr. Lowery, y Kate viene corriendo con un carro de paro inmediatamente después.

Todo el que dice que el tiempo se detiene durante una crisis esta equivocado. Se acelera. Va tan rápido que casi te deja atrás, y el caos que crea es suficiente para abrumar y asustar. Hago compresiones en el pecho, concentrándome en solo esa tarea, contando en mi cabeza para mantenerme enfocada, y Edward grita órdenes a diestra y siniestra. Luce confiado, pero una mirada a sus ojos revela un trazo de aprehensión que nadie más puede ver. Porque al final, nadie quiere un doctor que no este completamente seguro de todo lo que hace. Sin embargo al final, es el mismo miedo por tu paciente el que te lleva a dudar de ti mismo y hacer educadas, realistas decisiones. Decisiones que pueden salvar la vida de tu paciente.

Al final, todos somos humanos. Algunos somos mejores que otros. Para algunos, trabajar en el ámbito de la salud es un estilo de vida, para otros, es una obligación, solo un trabajo del cual no obtienen ninguna clase de satisfacción.

Edward es de los primeros. Y esto es por lo que, al final, el Sr. Lowery recupera el pulso. Es por eso que lo conserva, fuerte y estable, durante todo el trayecto a la UCI. Es por eso que su corazón sigue latiendo cuando es transferido a otra cama y es conectado a varias líneas y un ventilador.

Me quedo y ayudo hasta que las enfermeras de cuidados intensivos me dejan claro que me estoy metiendo en su camino. Llamo a los hijos del Sr. Lowery de nuevo, esta vez alguien contesta y me informa que ya están en camino al hospital. Les digo a donde ir cuando lleguen y les aseguro que tendrán una actualización de su estado en cuanto lleguen.

Edward se queda también escribiendo ordenes, y tímidamente me acerco a él.

"¿Necesitas algo de mi parte?" le pregunto suavemente. Levanta la mirada, sus ojos cansados y tristes, y pienso en la relación que tenía con el Sr. Lowery y no puedo esperar otra cosa.

"Estoy bien," Su tono es corto, e inmediatamente regresa su atención al historial. Sintiéndome despedida, me alejo lentamente, tratando de que su tono no me moleste. Regreso la mirada una última vez antes de irme, pero aun esta cabizbajo, su mano jalando la raíz de su cabello de forma ansiosa mientras escribe algo en una página.

El resto de la tarde pasa lento. Nunca leo el mensaje de Edward – no quiero que este manchado de la brusquedad de nuestro ultimo encuentro, aunque su humor no tuviera nada que ver conmigo. En cambio, paso el tiempo poniéndome al corriente en mis historiales y cuidando a mis otros pacientes, lamentándome sobre el hecho que parece ser otro impredecible, ocupado día en el trabajo. Excepto que esta vez, todo se siente deprimente.

Esta vez, antes del cambio de turno, Kate me llama a su oficina. Jasper estar con ella, su presencia extraña, su sonrisa tensa y apologética. Me siento en la silla y ambos permanecen sentados frente al escritorio.

Su presencia no presagia nada bueno mientras se quedan frente a mi, cada uno alto y amenazante.

Kate ve a Jasper, claramente esperando que él empiece. Este suspira.

"Bella… voy a tener que hacerte unas preguntas." Su ligero acento no es tan tranquilizador como una vez lo fue. Hay un borde en el, algo que aun no puedo descifrar. "De acuerdo a nuestros archivos, a las dos cincuenta y tres esta tarde, accediste al cajón de narcóticos por Demerol en el Pyxis. ¿Sacaste algo de Demerol?" Su comportamiento es atípicamente profesional.

Pienso por un momento. "Si… tome algo para el Sr. Lowery. Kate, tu estabas ahí cuando se lo di." La veo, preguntándome a donde diablos quiere llegar. Pero su rostro es una mascara, incluso baja la mirada al piso evadiendo el contacto visual a propósito.

"Bueno," Jasper finalmente continua, "aquí dice que doce minutos después accediste al cajón por MS Contin y Vicodin, y ambos cajones fueron vaciados. Hay un total de cincuenta y dos pastillas perdidas." Mi mente le da vueltas a la información – la única forma de que puedan acceder al Pyxis bajo mi nombre es poner mi código y presionar mi dedo en un sensor de identificación de huella digital. La mitad del tiempo, la maldita cosa no lee mi huella digital, mucho menos la de otra persona.

¿Entonces como paso esto?

Jasper se muerde el labio y baja la mirada, pero cuando levanta la cabeza de nuevo, su mirada es firme. "Lo que necesito saber es si tu tomaste las pastillas, Bella." Su voz es fuerte y firme. Una parte de mi se pregunta si realmente sospecha que yo hice esto. Si hay una acusación bajo la superficie de su tono. "Si lo admites ahora, las repercusiones serán menos severas. De otra forma, tendremos que empezar una investigación hasta que averigüemos que sucedió."

Fui fuerte durante al código. Fui fuerte durante el breve momento de indiferencia por parte de Edward después.

Pero ahora, por primera vez durante este increíble día de mierda, siento ganas de llorar.


	22. Chapter 22

**TERMINE DE EDITARLO! lo siento por la demora! Sigo sin internet, ya van tres semanas de esto y no ha mejorado pero estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para que puedan tener un capitulo cada vez que lo termine. Sin más los dejo, y espero que para la proxima semana ya pueda actualizar con más regularidad ahora si cada semana como antes. DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!  
><strong>

**QUE TENGAN UN BUEN FIN!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 21 – No Estoy Nada Bien<strong>

Orine en una vasito, y el técnico del laboratorio me dice que tenga una linda noche mientras salgo del hospital.

No creo que pudiera sentirme peor sobre la situación. Me tuve que quedar una hora más tarde mientras Kate y Jasper interrogaban a Ángela, Aro, Jessica y Shelly, cada uno por separado tras puerta cerrada en la oficina. Insistí que yo no tome el medicamento y Jasper dice que me cree, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que fueron robados bajo mi nombre. Pienso una y otra vez sobre que podría haber pasado, y lo único que hace sentido es que olvide cerrar sesión cuando fui por el Demerol del Sr. Lowery.

Otras enfermeras han olvidado cerrar sesión. Emmet lo olvida todo el tiempo, pero yo siempre limpio su historial si la veo abierta en la computadora…no que él sea el mejor ejemplo. Es tonto, y alguien obviamente olvido extender la misma cortesía a mí.

Me deslizó dentro de mi auto y prendo la calefacción lo más alto que se puede. Tengo un mensaje de Edward.

_Tomándome un trago con Emmet - ¿puedo ir esta noche? Puedes venir con nosotros si quieres. Te amo_

Balanceo el teléfono en mi mano y veo la pequeña pantalla. Brilla mucho e ilumina el oscuro interior de mi auto.

Por más maravilloso que suena embriagarse en este momento, no estoy de humor de convivir con la gente. _Diviértete,_ le contesto. _Te veo en un rato_.

Quiero a Edward conmigo – necesito un fuerte hombro donde llorar – pero él también tuvo una mala noche, y no es muy justo de mi parte el insistir que no salga y luego preocuparlo toda la noche con mi drama. Merece relajarse, divertirse un poco. Mi festival del llanto puede esperar unas horas. Además, probablemente él necesite un par de tragos en su sistema para poder lidiar con esta mierda. Dios sabe que me hubiera ayudado a mí.

Salgo del estacionamiento y conduzco lento a casa. Camino directamente a mi cocina y abro el congelador. Todo lo que tengo es tequila, me tomo un shot, luego otro, antes de arreglarme para ir a la cama y obligarme a dormirme. Pero solo me muevo de lado a lado por una hora, imágenes de mi día reproduciéndose en mi mente y negándose a dejarme descansar. El arrepentimiento es enorme mientras se abraza a mí, su agarre incomodo y firme. Me arrepiento de no haber llevado a Edward antes a la habitación del Sr. Lowery, no haber llamado a su familia a tiempo, y no haberle dicho nada reconfortante al hombre antes de morir. No se si va a despertar, las segundas oportunidades en la vida no están garantizadas. También me arrepiento de no haber cerrado sesión en el Pyxis cuando fui por el Demerol. Me arrepiento de haber ofrecido la medicina para el dolor para empezar. ¿Qué tal si ese fue el ultimo empujón? ¿Qué tal si la dosis de Demerol fue lo que lo empujo al borde de la muerte?

En el momento, pensé que el Sr. Lowery estaba ansioso. Algo estaba mal, lo sabía, pero no creía que realmente fuera a morir. Me arrepiento de no haberle creído.

Me tomo otro shot de tequila, luego me recuesto en el sofá y veo un viejo programa de televisión. No me hace sentir mejor. Muero por ver a Edward; la necesidad seria vergonzosa si no estuviera tan sola y con el espíritu golpeado.

Dormito alrededor de las once treinta. A la una cuarenta, me despierto de nuevo, sintiéndome cansada. Mi apartamento esta vacío y solo me toma un momento darme cuenta que Edward aun no ha llegado a casa.

Checo mi celular por si acaso hay alguna llamada perdida, pero no hay ninguna. Cuando marco el número de Edward, suena y suena hasta que sospecho que me mandara a buzón. Luego alguien contesta. Al principio, todo lo que puedo oír es música muy fuerte cortada en el fondo. Y luego una voz, pero es toda incorrecta – el tono, la femineidad.

"¿Hola?" dice. Alza la voz mientras compite contra la música. Cuando no respondo de inmediato, repite. "¿Hola?"

"¿Quién habla?" finalmente logro decir. Estoy sorprendida, desagradablemente, y mi tono traiciona la repentina confusión que aprieta mi pecho.

"¿Qué? No puedo escucharte," grita.

"¿Donde esta Edward?" pregunto, levantando mi voz para que me escuche. No puedo estar segura, pero la mujer suena sospechosamente igual que la Dra. Ellis. Ruego por estar equivocada, pero de nuevo, no puedo imaginar ni una alternativa que ofrezca mucho consuelo.

"Espera. No puedo – afuera – Bella – "Sus palabras suenan cortadas, probablemente el efecto de la mala recepción. Pero sabe mi nombre, entonces puede que haya salido mi nombre en su teléfono cuando llame o reconoce mi voz. La semana pasada, me robe el celular de Edward cuando no estaba viendo y me programe a mi misma como la _Sucia Enfermera_, junto con una caricatura de una enfermera con medias de red y un liguero, pero es muy posible que ya haya cambiado esa configuración.

Trato de esperar pacientemente, asumiendo que va hacía afuera donde hay menos ruido, pero de repente la línea se corta. Cuando llamo de nuevo, me manda directo a buzón.

Llamó a Emmet, pero me manda a buzón también. ¿Nadie sabe como usar un celular por aquí? Le dejo un mensaje muy mordaz, regañándolo por no contestar su celular durante este obvio crítico momento de mi vida, luego llamo a Edward de nuevo, muriéndome de coraje cuando no obtengo respuesta.

Este es oficialmente el peor día de la historia. Pero es técnicamente el día siguiente, entonces ¿tal vez es la peor semana? Bueno, excepto por Edward diciéndome que me ama. Ese probablemente fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida.

Lo que sea. En este momento, realmente apesta.

Me levanto por más tequila, pero hay apenas medio shot en la botella.

Peor. Día. En. La. Historia.

De regreso a la sala, me golpeo el dedo con la base de la barra de la cocina. Duele mucho y trae lágrimas no bienvenidas a mis ojos, pero sospecho que este es el efecto residual de una noche llena de emociones.

Estúpida, noche de mierda.

No hay nada en la TV excepto infomerciales y un terrible show de marionetas en el canal para adultos. Es horriblemente distractor por unos quince segundos, pero luego me obliga a reflexionar sobre la corrupta naturaleza de la humanidad por ser capaces de crear este tipo de programas, lo que a cambio, me lleva a pensar en la Dra. Ellis.

Oh como _odio_ a la Dra. Ellis en este momento, con sus grandes, perfectos senos y su perfecto glamoroso, estúpido cabello rojo. Ella estuvo ahí durante el código. La vi sentada en la estación de enfermeras, luciendo presumida y perfecta. Probablemente quiere sabotearme, hacer que pierda mi trabajo y licencia para ya no poder trabajar con Edward. No es un secreto que todavía le gusta. Ella incluso lo dijo.

¿Que pasa si ella fue la que se metió a la sala de medicamentos y robo todos esos narcóticos?

Cualquier lamentar que cargaba se transforma en ira, y estoy muy molesta por todo. Todo se relaciona con una sola persona desconocida: los narcóticos, Edward que no esta aquí, el dedo del pie. Si, incluso mi doloroso dedo, por que sea quien sea si no hubiera robado todos los narcóticos, hubiera estado dormida esta noche y no me hubiera tropezado con la cosa esa para empezar.

Puede que no sea racional y puede que no tenga pruebas, pero en este momento, me siento mejor sabiendo que tengo alguien a quien culpar.

Empiezo a caminar de lado a lado por unos minutos, mi mente corriendo entre las posibilidades mientras trata de poner lógica detrás de mi acusación. Cuando mi celular suena, no dudo ni un momento para tomarlo, ni siquiera molestándome en ver que es un numero que no conozco. Aun puede que sea Edward llamando de un número diferente o, Dios lo prohíba, la Dra. Ellis llamándome de su teléfono.

La familiaridad del código de área no me llama la atención hasta que contesto.

"¿Hola?"

"¿Bella?" Reconozco la voz inmediatamente. Una oleada de emoción casi me da un vuelco, y me siento para poder lidiar con… lo que sea que sea esto.

La única persona a la que no estoy preparada enfrentar. No ahora. Él es la única persona de la que no he escuchado nada desde hace meses, desde que me despidió en su apartamento con una mirada de lastima y una promesa vacía de ser amigos algún día.

"¿Alec?" Escupo su nombre con más incredulidad de la esperada.

"¡Hoooola! ¿Cómo estas?" dice arrastrando las palabras, e inmediatamente me puedo dar cuenta que esta ebrio. ¿Y porque no lo estaría? Son casi las cinco de la mañana en Florida.

"Umm… bien." No elaboro. Tampoco le pregunto como esta él porque, francamente, no hay nada menos interesante para mí que su bienestar en este momento.

"¿Qué tal Seattle?" continua. Aparentemente, quiere platicar un poco. Son las dos de la mañana. Estoy estresada y paranoica y he recurrido a hacer irracionales, injustificadas acusaciones contra gente que en realidad no conozco, sin embargo no tengo intenciones de detener este lascivo comportamiento. Esto es claramente una prueba a mi cordura y francamente, el resultado no se ve muy prometedor.

Y él quiere saber que tal esta Seattle…

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" le pregunto francamente.

"Ouch," suena un poco ofendido. "Han pasado meses desde que hablamos. Te extrañoooo." Más arrastre de palabras. Quiero vomitar.

"Estas ebrio y son las cinco de la mañana allá. ¿Por qué crees que estaría bien hablarme a las cinco de la mañana?"

"Te levantas a las cinco para ir a trabajar," dice simplemente, pongo los ojos en blanco inminentemente. Madre santa de las zonas horarias, ¿nadie en Florida entiende que hay una diferencia de tres horas entre nosotros ahora? Esto se esta volviendo ridículo.

"No son las cinco aquí, son las dos. Y estoy durmiendo. Si tu llamada no tienen ningún propósito, voy a volver a la cama."

"Dios, Bella. No era mi intención hacerte enojar."

"Entonces no me llames a las dos de la mañana," estoy siendo inusualmente una perra, y puede que lo lamente después, pero ni una sola fibra de mi ser le importa en este momento.

"¿Entonces así va a ser?" Suena molesto. "Sabes, había pensando que al menos podríamos ser amigos algún día."

"¿Por qué?" le pregunto incrédula. "¿Por qué podríamos ser amigos algún día?"

"Solíamos ser _mejores_ amigos."

"No, no lo éramos. Nunca fuimos mejores amigos, por eso nuestra relación no duro," le informo enojada. "Eso y el complejo de Dios que estabas empezando a alimentar. Nadie toma en serio a los internos de todas formas, Alec. ¿Nunca has visto Grey's Anatomy? Corren por análisis todo el día y no saben ni mierda, entonces si tenias un complejo de Dios entonces, apuesto que se pondrá un millón de veces peor en unos años. El que me hayas engañado pudo haber sido lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, porque me hubiera vuelto loca al lidiar con tu creciente ego."

Alec empieza a decir algo. Esta gritando, creo, y claramente molesto por mi golpe a los internos, pero no me importa. Corto la llamada y suelto un suspiro frustrado. Cuando me llama de nuevo de inmediato, tiro mi celular a mi mueble de televisión, golpeando la madera y causando que el celular se rompa en docenas de piezas.

Nunca he sido del tipo que rompe cosas, pero mierda, eso se sintió bastante genial.

Pero luego no, igual de rápido. El júbilo que obtengo de haber roto mi celular rápidamente se disuelve en desesperación. Edward aun no ha llegado. Aparentemente esta con _ella_, la mujer que bien podría estar planeando mi muerte. No puedo recibir sus llamadas ahora – asumiendo que _finalmente_ trate de llamarme, eso es – pero no hago un esfuerzo por tratar de juntar mi celular por que, me doy cuenta, que no quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decirme ya.

Me deprimo un rato más en el sofá mientras trato de no llorar. Me haría sentir mucho mejor, llorar, pero una vez que empiece, puede que nunca me detenga. Me sorprendo cuando alguien llama a la puerta, mi reacción inmediata, por todo el resentimiento que he estado guardando, no impide ningún progreso mientras me levanto del sofá y me apuro a abrir. Porque se quien tiene que ser – la única persona que he estado esperando esta noche.

Estoy dividida entre querer gritarle a Edward, darle una cachetada a la Scarlet O 'Hará, o romperme en llanto contra su pecho.

Pero no esta solo. La Dra. Ellis esta a su lado, y él esta ebrio, mas que ebrio de lo que he visto alguna vez. Sus ojos están cansados y desenfocados y sus mejillas sonrojadas; se esta recargando contra el marco de la puerta, soportando su peso con una mano para no venirse de bruces. El usualmente rizado cabello de la Dra. Ellis esta alisado y luce incomoda, pero bastante sobria.

"Hola hermosa," Edward arrastra las palabras tan pronto me ve. Camina hacia mí y planta un baboso beso en mi mejilla, casi tirándome bajo su inestable peso. "Dios, te extrañe."

Mis ojos encuentran los de la Dra. Ellis y sonríe, pero es ligeramente dolorosa, como una mueca. "Me quería asegurar de que llegara a casa a salvo. Y, él uhh… él dijo que quería venir aquí." Suena casi como si estuviera pidiendo permiso, así que puede que no este consciente que lo he estado esperando por horas. ¿Y que demonios esta haciendo ella llevándolo a casa?

"¿Dónde esta Emmet?" pregunto.

"No lo sé. Nunca lo vi." Luce confundida.

Quiero interrogarla – amarrarla a una silla, amenazarla con alfileres hasta que me diga todo – pero Edward se esta hundiendo contra mi tratando patéticamente de asaltar mi cuello con su boca. Debió de haber olvidado nuestra audiencia, o tal vez solo es de gustos sexuales pervertidos cuando esta ebrio. En todo caso, estoy un poco emocionada, que incluso ebrio, decida besarme a mí en lugar de ella. Que me haya _extrañado_ a mí.

Pero cuando trata de acariciar mi seno, tengo que intervenir. Tomo su mano y forzó una sonrisa hacia la Dra. Ellis.

"Oh. Bueno, umm… gracias por traerlo a casa." Ella asiente, viendo a cualquier lugar menos a nosotros. "¿Podrías esperar un segundo? Quiero preguntarte algo."

"Oh…claro."

Guio a Edward a mi habitación y él me sigue obediente, tropezándose una o dos veces y tambaleándose. Lo deposito en mi cama y trato de irme, pero me lleva con él, quejándose y rogando que me quede. Aun estoy un poco irritada, pero no puedo evitar ceder un poco cuando presiona sus labios a los míos y desliza su lengua en mi boca. Sabe a whiskey y confort. Gime contra mis labios, sus movimientos urgentes, pero tan pronto trata de girarnos para quedar sobre mi, me alejo.

"Volveré," prometo. Con mis manos en sus hombros, lo empujo hacia la cama, alentándolo a que se recueste. Él asiente y tomo la oportunidad para escaparme y regresar a la sala. La Dra. Ellis aun espera en la entrada. Se mueve incomoda, como si quisiera estar en cualquier lugar menos aquí. Me doy cuenta que olvide invitarla a pasar.

"Gracias por esperar," le digo amablemente, sonriendo a través de mi cansancio. No me cae bien, pero puedo ser agradable cuando se necesita. Me paro unos pasos lejos de ella, "¿Escuchaste algo de lo que me paso hoy? ¿Sobre los narcóticos?"

La miro con cuidado. Frunce el ceño en confusión antes de finalmente negar con la cabeza. "No."

"Muchos narcóticos están desaparecidos del Pyxis bajo mi nombre," rápidamente explico. "Creo que olvide cerrar sesión o algo. Y sé que tu estabas ahí alrededor del tiempo que paso, durante el código, así que me esta preguntado si viste algo."

"Oh." Se muerde el labio pensativa. Una vez leí en Cosmo que las personas se muerden el labio cuando están tratando de ocultar algo. Dice lo mismo del contacto visual, y ella definitivamente no me esta viendo a mi en este momento. Sé que Cosmo no es la fuente mas confiable que hay para el entrenamiento de detectives, pero también tiene sentido cuando lo piensas. Y además, es lo suficiente buena para ayudarte a atrapar a un hombre que te esta siendo infiel, debe de ser lo suficientemente buena para ayudarme a atrapar un ladrón de drogas.

¿Podría estar mintiendo en este momento?

"No, no vi a nadie," dice finalmente. "Lo siento, eso apesta. ¿Pero vas a pasar el examen de drogas, verdad?"

¿Quiere ella que pase el examen de drogas? Entrecierro los ojos en su dirección, buscando pistas. Se ve algo borrosa, y cuando los entrecierro más, su gran, roja cabeza se desvanece hasta que su cabeza luce como una linterna gigante. Creo que estoy delirando o muy, muy cansada.

"Si, claro. Me hicieron uno esta noche, de hecho," digo. "Supongo que los resultados llegaran en unos días."

Ella asiente. "Bien."

Nos quedamos paradas ahí un momento, ninguna de las dos hablando. Incluso después de unos segundos se siente como el peor tipo de tortura.

"Bueno, uh… gracias por asegurarte que Edward llegara seguro a casa," digo de nuevo.

"Oh, no hay problema. Perdón por la llamada hace rato. Te iba a preguntar si podías venir por él, de hecho, pero luego su batería murió y no pude sacar tu número. Parecía algo molesto esta noche…"

Sospecho que su comportamiento tiene mucho que ver con el Dr. Lowery. Pero no es secreto que estaba molesto. Estaba escrito por todo su rostro, después del código.

"Supongo que fue un día difícil para ambos."

Otra dolorosa sonrisa. Copio su expresión, guiándola la pequeña distancia fuera de la puerta. Despidiéndola.

"Entonces, gracias por esperar. Que tengas una buena noche, Victoria."

"Tu también."

Cuando se va, cierro la puerta detrás de ella, dudando ahí solo un momento. Luego apago la TV antes de abrirme camino a la habitación. Edward esta sobre su espalda, su cabeza a un lado y su pecho bajando y subiendo de forma estable. Sus respiraciones profundas y pesadas. Esta más que fuera de juego.

Le quito los zapatos, luego sus pantalones. Su camisa se queda porque no tengo al energía para luchar con su peso muerto. Gateo hacia la cama, junto a él pero dándole la espalda. Aun no estoy cómoda con las emociones luchando en mi mente – una parte de mi quiere sujetarse de Edward, inconsciente o no, mientras que otra parte de mi solo quiere espacio. Cedo a lo último, abrazando mi almohada buscando confort.

Pero mi lado de la cama esta frio, y el sueño no viene fácil.

-x-x-

Edward no se levanta de la cama hasta casi el medio día. He estado despierta desde las ocho, acomodando la casa y limpiando cosas que ni siquiera están sucias. Hago lo que sea para entretenerme, para alejar mi mente de todo. Ya estoy empezando mi tercera taza de café cuando Edward llega tambaleándose a la cocina. Tiene los ojos rojos, cabello para todas partes, y la ropa arrugada. Gruñe patéticamente mientras se frota los ojos y los entrecierra por la luz.

"Buenos días," murmuro. Apenas me giro para verlo, pero su resaca es tanta que apenas lo nota.

"Buenos días. ¿Hay más café?"

Hago un gesto hacia la máquina de café. Tengo una tetera calentándose ahí desde hace rato. Edward se sirve.

"¿Qué paso anoche?" Toma su café negro y se sienta en la mesa de mi cocina. Mi limpieza no se detiene mientras contesto.

"Bueno, saliste con Emmet, supuestamente, luego no contestaste tu celular por varias horas hasta que finalmente fuiste escoltado aquí, borracho, por tu exnovia." Mantengo mi voz casual, ocultando mi obvio enfado durante todo el intercambio.

Edward gruñe de nuevo y se frota los ojos con sus dedos. "Me siento de la mierda," finalmente responde. No digo nada. También se ve un poco hecho mierda, creo, pero señalar eso no me hará sentir mejor. Al menos no al largo plazo. Continúo trabajando en la cocina, limpiando los estantes, la puerta del horno.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunta después de un momento.

"Estoy bien." No estoy _nada_ bien.

"¿Que sucede?" me conoce muy bien, incluso con resaca. Suspiro y tiro la toalla.

"Bueno primero, cuando me preguntaste si podías venir, asumí que significaba la misma noche. No a las dos y media de la madrugada. Además, no me cae bien que cuando llamo al teléfono de mi novio, su ex novia conteste."

"¿Qué? ¿Quién contesto mi celular?" Suena sorprendido. ¿Me estaba siquiera escuchando antes? Realmente debió estar fuera de si anoche… y esta mañana, al parecer.

"Dra. Ellis."

"¿Tori?"

"Si. _Tori _contesto tu celular. Y te trajo aquí. Ella _cuido_ de ti." Digo su nombre con más veneno del que tenía pensado, pero la última cosa que quiero escuchar es a él refiriéndose a ella en un lindo, asqueroso pequeño sobrenombre. No cuando estuvo con ella toda la noche en lugar de conmigo.

"Dios, lo siento. Bella. No lo sabía. Creo que tome más de lo que debía…" Su lamento no hace nada para abatir mi amargura.

"¿Dónde estaba Emmet de todas formas?"

"Rosalie estaba ahí y se fueron juntos," explica. Se levanta y se acerca a mí. Lo ignoro, manteniendo mis ojos en el piso y mi cuerpo se aleja de él mientras limpio. "Mierda, Bella. _Realmente_ lo siento. No me di cuenta que me había quedado tan tarde. Estaba… ayer fue una mierda, ¿sabes?"

Lo miro y veo el dolor en sus ojos. Inmediatamente cedo. Si, ayer fue un día de mierda. Y en lugar de reconfortarlo y buscar confort en la persona que amo, estoy sacando mi enojo con él. Nos estoy lastimando a ambos.

Bajo la toalla de nuevo. "Lo se, tienes razón," concuerdo, suspirando. "¿Estas bien?"

Parece aliviado mientras me jala hacía él y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Es cálido y reconfortante y se siente como un dulce alivio. "Lo estaré," dice quedamente.

"¿Crees que el Sr. Lowery estará bien? ¿Sabes que fue lo que paso?"

"Tuvo un derrame del pericardio" contesta. "Salió en el escan VQ. Tuvo une embolectomía de emergencia y están usando diluyentes de la sangre, así que todo lo que podemos hacer es cruzar los dedos…"

"La forma en la que actuó fue terrorífica," murmuro. Edward me abraza más fuerte y besa mi frente.

"Lo sé." Nos quedamos así un momento, abrazándonos y apoyándonos. Finalmente besa mi frente de nuevo, luego mis labios, sus caricias suaves, y dice. "Te amo, Bella. Lo siento mucho."

No puedo contener la pequeña sonrisa que se forma. "Yo también te amo."

-x-x-

Después de su café, Edward se da una ducha. Yo ya me duche cuando me desperté, así que termino de limpiar el apartamento mientras lo espero. Aun no le he dicho nada sobre los narcóticos, no queriendo interrumpir mi sorprendente buen, breve, humor. Pero se tiene que hacer.

Llamo ligeramente a la puerta del baño, luego me abro camino y me siento en la barra del lavabo. Edward aun no me ha oído. El agua cae en grandes cantidades contra el piso de la tina, pero fuera de eso, se mantiene en silencio mientras se baña.

"¿Oye, Edward?" lo llamo.

Hay una breve pausa. "¿Si?"

Es ahora o nunca. "Después de todo lo del Sr. Lowery ayer, me llevaron a la oficina de Kate y me dijeron que faltan un montón de narcóticos bajo mi nombre del Pyxis."

Edward asoma la cabeza alrededor de la cortina de baño. El ceño fruncido, en confusión. Su cabello esta oscuro y mojado y pegado a su pálida piel. "¿Qué? ¿Cómo diablos sucedió eso?"

"No lo sé." Me encojo de hombros. "Puede que haya olvidado cerrar sesión o algo así. No se me ocurre otra forma de como pudo suceder."

"¿Qué están haciendo al respecto?"

"Tuvieron que hacerme un examen de drogas. Va a haber una investigación, lo que sea que eso signifique."

"¿No hay cámaras en esa habitación o algo?"

"No lo creo." Nunca las he visto antes ahí.

"Pues mierda, Bella. Lo siento." Cierra el agua y abre la cortina, luego toma una toalla y la envuelve alrededor de su cintura antes de caminar hacia mí. "No conteste tu llamada anoche," dice de repente, como si fuera una revelación. Se ve increíblemente culpable.

"Estabas ebrio. No es como que supieras," ofrezco.

"No debí haberme puesto ebrio…"

"No tiene nada de malo embriagarse, Edward. Dios, no se como puedes evitarlo en esta profesión. Todos nos volveríamos locos de lo contrario."

"Supongo" dice quedamente. Esta pensativo.

"Paso alrededor del tiempo del código de todas formas. Estaba en la habitación ayudando y deje el piso para llevar al Sr. Lowery a la unidad de cuidados, entonces Kate intercedió por mi. Con suerte lo van a averiguar."

"Estoy seguro que lo harán." Se inclina en la barra a mi lado, su mojado brazo tocando el mio. Mira al frente por un momento y parece que esta pensando.

"Las únicas personas trabajando eran Aro, Shelly, Ángela, yo, Kate y Jessica," digo. "No creo que Jessica sea lo suficiente inteligente para saber como sacar medicinas de esa cosa. Kate y Ángela me estaban ayudando, y no puedo imaginarme a Shelly robando narcóticos. No se sobre Aro…"

"Ángela no estaba ahí durante el código." Interrumpe.

"Si lo estaba," argumento. "Me ayudo la mayoría del tiempo."

"¿Estas segura, Bella? Había muchas personas en la habitación."

"Si, estoy segura. Y de todas formas, la Dra. Ellis estaba ahí también."

Luce confundido. "¿La Dra. Ellis?"

"Si. Ella estaba e la estación de enfermeras durante el código. Nadie estaba ahí como para verla… ¿Qué tal si ella las tomo?"

"¿Por qué las tomaría?" suena incrédulo, y estoy irracionalmente enojada de que la esté defendiendo.

"Me odia," explico. "O tal vez es una drogadicta. No lo sé. Me miro raro."

"¿Raro?" Ahora me ve incrédulo.

"Si, me miro raro. No puedo explicarlo. Tendrías que haberlo visto." Dios, sueno estúpida. "Solo tengo una corazonada, Edward," persisto.

"Solo porque te vio raro no significa que ella haya robado los narcóticos. Podría perder su licencia medica por eso."

"Bueno todos podríamos perder nuestra licencias de enfermería. _Alguien_ tomo las drogas."

"Toma alrededor de diez años el ser un cirujano, Bella. La mayoría de los cirujanos no van a tirar eso a la basura por un puñado de drogas…"

Me bajo de la barra y lo mio. "¿Qué? ¿Entonces su licencia es más valiosa que la de una enfermera? He leído sobre muchos doctores que tienen que ir a rehabilitación por meterse con drogas," digo molesta. "Y las _enfermeras_ se preocupan por sus licencias también. Puede que no tardemos tanto para obtenerla, Edward, pero no puedes trabajar nunca más como enfermera si la pierdes. A algunos nos gusta nuestro trabajo." Abro la puerta del baño y salgo de ahí, Edward rápidamente pisándome los talones. Toma su ropa del suelo mientras me sigue por el apartamento.

"Eso no fue lo que quise decir, Bella," se disculpa, su voz sincera. Empieza a ponerse su ropa justo en medio de la sala.

"¿Entonces que quisiste decir?"

"Es solo que no entiendo porque la estas acusando. ¿Por qué estaba ahí haciendo la ronda a sus pacientes?"

"No entiendo porque la _defiendes_."

"No la estoy defendiendo, solo no estoy de acuerdo – "

"Si la estas defendiendo," lo interrumpo. "No trates de arreglarlo."

"¿Y que si lo hago?" Esta molesto ahora, también. "Es una acusación injusta. Si no hubiéramos salido, ni siquiera la considerarías."

"Probablemente no, porque entonces no hubieran robado los narcóticos." Un argumento infantil de mi parte. Me arrepiento de mis palabras – el incrédulo gesto en su rostro – pero no puedo regresar el tiempo.

"¿Entonces piensas que esta tratando de inculparte?" pregunta incrédulo.

"Si, ¿Por qué no? ¿Quién demonios pudo haberlas tomado entonces? ¿La dulce Shelly? Todos los demás estaban en el código. Y aun le gustas, Edward. Te lo dije antes."

Tiene sus boxers y pantalón puesto. Su playera ni siquiera esta en la habitación, pero estoy muy molesta para disfrutar la vista. "Tu también le caes bien, Bella," argumenta. "Sé que ella no las robo. Sé que ella no es tan mala."

De repente me siento abrumada. Estoy furiosa. Estoy molesta porque la esta defendiendo en lugar de intentar ver mi lógica. Estoy molesta porque no contesto mi llamada anoche, y estoy molesta de que haya estado con ella en lugar de conmigo. _Yo_ lo necesitaba. En lugar de sentirme reconfortada, tuve que lidiar con la repentina molesta persistencia de Alec, lo que me hizo sentir mucho peor cuando ya estaba sola y estresada. Y él estaba con _ella_.

Es exasperante.

Lagrimas se forman en mis ojos, pero no son lagrimas de tristeza. Son lágrimas alimentadas de exasperación, lagrimas de coraje.

Mi mandíbula se tensa, y hay _mucho_ que quiero decirle. Cosas que lamento. Cosas que no son sinceras. Finalmente me las arreglo para decir las palabras correctas. "Solo vete a casa."

Los ojos de Edward se abren por la sorpresa. Luce casi asustado. "¿Por qué?"

"Necesito algo de espacio. Apenas pude dormir anoche y solo necesito algo de maldito espacio en este momento."

Enojo ensombrece sus facciones, ocultando su subyacente emoción: pánico. "¿No estoy de acuerdo con una cosa y me corres?"

"No tienes ni idea de lo que pasa en este momento, Edward." Escupo enojada. Paso a su lado, caminando hacia mi habitación, y empiezo a buscar su playera. La encuentro en el piso y la arrojo a su pecho. "¿Por qué no vas a su casa? Pasaste toda la noche con ella, bien podrían seguir con algo de abrazos y mierda hoy." Las palabras están volando de mi boca sin pensar y sin permiso, pero no tengo la energía para detenerlas.

"No fue mi intención que eso pasara," Edward trata de explicar. "Nada paso con ella. Tú lo sabes. Ella solo estaba en el bar…"

"No me importa en este momento," exploto. "Solo _vete_."

"No," discute vehementemente. "No me voy a ir y dejar que me alejes…"

"¡No te quiero aquí!" le grito. "¿No lo entiendes? _No te quiero aquí_. Necesito espacio en este momento. Vete, o me iré yo."

"Bella-" empieza, pero lo dejo en la sala, estupefacto, y marcho de regreso a mi habitación y cierro la puerta de golpe. La habitación esta bañada en un horrible tono oscuro por la luz gris de afuera, reflejando mi humor. Un agudo dolor se forma en mi pecho mientras amenaza con romperse.

Muerdo mi labio fuerte. Silenciosas lagrimas corriendo por mi rostro, pero no hago ningún sonido. Quiero que se vaya. Quiero que golpee la puerta y venga por mí.

Odio la forma en que me hace sentir. Tan insegura. Tan dependiente. Tan celosa.

Me tiro a la cama y sollozo sin remedio en la almohada. Quiero volver al día anterior, cuando todo estaba bien y no tenía estos sentimientos y mi carrera no estaba en la cuerda floja. Quiero que la Dra. Ellis se largue de aquí y quiero que nada de estoy hubiera pasado.

La habitación se ilumina poco a poco mientras el día va progresando. Mis ojos eventualmente se secan y mis pensamientos se adormecen, tanto que moverse requiere un esfuerzo consciente. Pero Edward nunca viene.


	23. Chapter 23

**PERDON, PERDON y MIL VECES PERDON! se que los deje esperando mucho tiempo y en un capitulo muy estresante. Bueno aqui esta por fin el capitulo, como se podran haber dado cuenta aun no tengo internet, nose cuando vaya a tener pero en verdad hago lo que puedo para actualizar lo más pronto posible. Entre otros avisos, solo quedan 6 CAPITULOS! asi que no falta tanto para el final! espero que esten disfrutando la historia como yo estoy disfrutando traduciendola. **

**Muchiisimas gracias por todos sus reviews, en verdad cuando veo que han puesto tantos hago lo que puedo para apurarme, pero como habran visto en mi perfil, lo que sea que adelante, murio con mi lap porque tuvieron que cambiarle el disco duro :( **

**Bueno ya los dejo leer, espero les guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22 – Lo importante<strong>

"¿Estas bromeando? ¿Quién putas robaría narcóticos? Un montón de drogadictos trabajan aquí, lo juro. Apuesto que fue Aro. Quiero decir, mierda, ¿lo has visto últimamente?"

Emmet siempre logra levantarme el ánimo. Más o menos.

"¿Qué tiene Aro?" pregunto curiosa. Ambos estamos limpiando a una paciente que tiene problemas motrices; Emmet está encargándose del cambio de su bata y yo lo ayudo a sostenerla. Es el día después del segundo peor día de mi vida, y no he hablado con Edward. Pero ambos estamos trabajando hoy y ayer fue cuando le pedí espacio, así que no es de sorprenderse.

También, mi celular sigue roto.

"Cualquier hombre de su edad debe de estar consumiendo drogas para comportarse como él. No es natural." Empieza a remojar un pedazo de gaza en agua salina y empieza a pasarla por la piel. Aguanto la respiración para no aspirar todo el hedor. Mi espalda me está empezando a doler por estarla sosteniendo.

"No creo que haya sido Aro," digo.

"¿Quién crees que fue?"

"No lo sé."

"¿No sospechas de nadie?"

"Oh, sospecho de alguien," le aseguro. "Pero es injustificado, aparentemente, y decirlo en voz alta me hace ver como una imbécil o algo. O eso me han dicho."

He pensado mucho desde que hice que Edward se fuera. Al final, tiene razón – no tengo una razón sólida para sospechar de la Dra. Ellis, así que realmente no puedo culparlo por no estar de acuerdo conmigo. Aún estoy algo molesta de que estuviera con ella toda la noche, pero el resentimiento se ha disuelto. Me siento confiada de que puedo tener una conversación adulta con él sin actuar todo Russel Crowe y romper más celulares. Diablos, incluso si tengo suerte, puede que haya buen sexo de reconciliación.

Todos mis dedos están cruzados.

"Bueno ambos sabemos que eres una imbécil, entonces escúpelo," dice Emmet. "De un imbécil a otro."

"Bien. Creo que fue la Dra. Ellis."

"¿En serio?" Su reacción me recuerda a la que tuvo Edward, pero realmente no me importa si Emmet no está de acuerdo conmigo. "¿Por qué?"

"Solo una corazonada," digo vagamente. Esto es cierto. Sin embargo, no pienso meterme en el relato de todos los detalles que causaron este sentimiento. De todas formas, no creo que me crea.

"Hmmm. Sí, puedo imaginarlo ahora," empieza a cortar un gran pedazo de cinta quirúrgica y a pegarla en la gaza limpia. "Quiero decir, le robaste a su hombre. Las mujeres se vuelven locas con esa mierda."

Pongo los ojos en blanco. "Estoy hablando en serio, Emmet."

"Yo también. ¿No recuerdas esa mujer que manejo por todo el país usando un pañal? Y yo aquí pensé que era algo patético como Aro tomándose las pastillas. Pero tu teoría es mucho más dramática – una mujer resentida planeando una venganza al tratar de sabotear tu carrera médica. Es muy _General Hospital _ de tu parte." Escribe las iniciales y la fecha del cambio en el historial.

"La Dra. Ellis no está resentida," argumento. "Ellos habían terminado su relación mucho antes de que yo llegara." Acomodamos a la paciente sobre su espalda y empezamos a cubrirla con la sabana. Esta encogida, sus rodillas un poco pegadas a su pecho, así que tenemos que colocar una almohada entre sus piernas. Emmet y yo tomamos un lado del cubrecama debajo de ella y jalamos a la cama. Es casi como un baile sincronizado.

"No _tanto_ tiempo. Solo un par de meses," me corrige.

"¿De qué lado estas?"

"Estoy de tu lado, Pockets. Creo que es absolutamente atroz que este tratado de robar medicina bajo tu nombre y saboteando tu carrera." Su burla es tal vez un poco afectiva.

"Si _es _atroz," concuerdo.

"¿Has hablado con Edward?"

"No, no desde ayer. ¿Por qué? ¿Tú sí?"

"Si, lo vi esta mañana."

"Oh," hago una pausa. La confirmación de que Edward está en el hospital en este momento es igual de emocionante como inquietante. Lo extraño demasiado.

"Dice que no estas contestando sus llamadas."

"Mi celular está roto," rápidamente explico.

"Si, bueno… me dijo como lo arruino con todo lo de la Dra. Ellis," Emmet continua. "Pero solo para que sepas, ella no estaba en el bar cuando yo estaba ahí. Edward no sabía que ella iba ir, y había mucha gente del trabajo ahí… no solo ella. Ellos son solo amigos, ¿sabes? Sé que la odias, pero ellos eran amigos antes de siquiera empezar a salir. Y él estaba muy afectado por todo lo que paso con ese paciente la otra noche, así que tal vez no deberías ser tan ruda con él."

La repentina sabiduría de Emmet es sorpresiva.

"No me importa que ella haya estado ahí," argumento. "Pero ella lo trajo a mi apartamento a la mitad de la noche y luego, la siguiente mañana, él la defendió cuando mencione que ella pudo haber tomado los narcóticos."

"Pero no tienes prueba de que ella tomo los narcóticos, "señala. "Sabes que te quiero, Pockets. Pero de un imbécil a otro, eso es una acusación muy seria."

"Tu _acabas_ de acusar a Aro," le recuerdo exasperada.

"No, _sospeche_ de Aro. Pero no tengo pruebas, entonces no lo voy a acusar."

"No es como que lo lleve a la administración. Solo le estaba diciendo algo a Edward, por todos los cielos." Empiezo a limpiar la habitación, tirando todos los papeles y los restos de gasa con lo que limpiamos. Emmet pulveriza unas pastillas y empieza a mezclarlas en un puré de manzana.

"¿Estas enojada porque él no estuvo de acuerdo contigo? Ves, por eso no entiendo a las mujeres. Quieren que tengamos nuestra propia opinión, y aun así se molestan cuando decimos lo que pensamos o algo."

"Estas loco, Emmet. _Y _ no vez el punto. Nunca dije que él tenía que estar de acuerdo conmigo."

"Si no tenía que estar de acuerdo contigo, entonces ¿por qué estas molesta que no lo estuvo?"

"Mira, no me juzgues," le advierto. "No estabas ahí. Era un momento muy emocional en mi vida. _Y_ tú no contestaste el teléfono la noche antes, idiota. Para eso son los amigos."

"A mí no me necesitabas," me acusa. "Querías a Edward."

"Te hable a ti como último recurso. Edward no fue el único que tuvo una mala noche."

"Perdón por eso," dice, pero no noto ni un dejo de arrepentimiento. "Deberías estar hablando con Edward. A veces es muy duro consigo mismo, sabes. Aparentemente, le hicieron un doppler al Sr. Lowery y tuvo un DVT en su pierna derecha que nadie vio. Edward piensa que es su culpa por no diagnosticarlo a tiempo."

Hago una pausa, mientras digiero la información. ¿Un DVT? Pero no había indicios de…

"¿Qué? No tenía ningún indicio de un DVT," protesto, como si Emmet estuviera mintiendo. Pero sé que no.

"Si, muchas personas no los tienen. Y de todas formas, deberías decirle eso a Edward. Estoy seguro que apreciara oír eso más que yo."

Tiro lo último de la basura, y luego hago un nudo en la bolsa gigante que tiene toda la ropa sucia. Tiro mis guantes y lavo mis manos con anti-bacterial.

"¿Puedes con todo?" pregunto antes de irme. Emmet tiene una cuchara llena de puré de manzana en su mano mientras su gigante marco esta frente a la pequeña mujer en la cama. Él asiente.

"Sip."

Pauso en el camino a la puerta. "¿Oye, Emmet?"

Se gira para mirarme. "¿Si?"

"Gracias."

-x-x-

En mi descanso para almorzar, me escapo a la unidad de cuidado intensivo para ver al Sr. Lowery. No son horas de visita, así que su familia no está en su habitación. Esta oscuro y callado, el único sonido viene del firme, y consistente murmullo del ventilador. El tubo en su garganta parece doloroso. Está usando un paladar para evitar que se muerda la lengua, y puedo ver un poco de sangre seca en la comisura de sus labios porque seguro se la mordió ya.

Pobre hombre.

Tomo un pañuelo húmedo de la caja que está en su mesa y limpio su boca con ella. "Esto va a estar frio," le advierto. Él no responde y la temperatura no tiene ningún efecto. Pero yo creo, profundamente, que las personas que están sedadas algunas veces pueden oírte.

Jalo la vieja silla de madera que está cerca de su cama y me siento. Por un rato solo me siento ahí, pensativa, mientras disfruto la tranquilidad de su silenciosa habitación.

"Me enoje mucho con Edward anoche," digo eventualmente. "Salió a tomar y no podía contactarlo. Luego me entere que su ex novia estaba con él, pero él solo se la encontró en el bar. No planearon salir ni nada, no lo creo. Pero me puse celosa, y luego empezamos a discutir y él la defendió entonces yo hice que se fuera."

Hago una pausa para acomodar mis ideas. Parece tonto, como si hablara conmigo misma, pero es liberador al mismo tiempo. Si el Sr. Lowery estuviera despierto, probablemente diría algo sabio y opinaría que necesito abrir mis ojos y dejar de ser una tonta. Me diría que la vida es muy corta para estar sentada enojada o celosa por cosas que no puedo cambiar, que cada segundo que paso molesta con Edward es un segundo desperdiciado.

Seria exactamente lo que necesito escuchar.

"Fue un mal día para ambos, ¿sabes?" continuo. De repente me siento emocional, como si estuviera reviviendo esa noche. No estoy segura porque pasa eso, pero necesito tomar un momento para controlarme antes de poder continuar.

"Solamente me siento de la mierda," finalmente continuo. "Cuando termine con Alec, sentí que al fin estaba ganando un poco de mi independencia. Que estaba recuperando una parte de mí – la parte que podía funcionar sin un hombre. Pero después de todo lo que paso ayer, me pregunto si eso es cierto. Todo duele y siento que estoy loca y _odio_ sentirme así. Como si mi felicidad dependiera de él. ¿No debería yo definir mi felicidad?"

Pongo mi mano sobre la suya. Su piel está ceniza, sus nudillos resecos, y eventualmente logro reunir la fuerza para tomar la botella de loción en su mesa de noche y la unto en sus manos. Los pacientes de diálisis tienen la piel seca, él estaría haciendo esto si pudiera.

"Probablemente estoy siendo dramática," digo suspirando. "Es solo que… nunca sentí esto por alguien. Estaba con mi último novio por conveniencia… ¿eso tiene sentido? Él estaba ahí y era más fácil estar con él que estar sola."

"Siento mucho lo de tu DVT, también. Solo… lo siento." No hay palabras suficientes para expresar el remordimiento que siento.

"En todo caso, creo que debería irme." Suspiro de nuevo. La idea de volver al trabajo es deprimente. Hay otras personas - una persona en particular – con las que preferiría estar hablando, y mi atención está dividida. "Gracias por escuchar, Sr. Lowery. Vendré a verlo de nuevo muy pronto."

Acomodo sus cobijas, luego me giro para dejar la habitación. La cortina está parcialmente corrida, lo que me da una falsa sensación de privacidad, y cuando salgo, me sorprende ver a Carlisle parado del otro lado. Hay una pequeña mesa, casi como un pódium, que ha sido levantado hasta justo debajo de su pecho. Está usando la mesa como apoyo para un historial, en el cual está escribiendo sin levantar la mirada. Casi creo que seré capaz de escabullirme sin que note mi presencia.

Claro, eso sería tener muy buena suerte.

"¿Bella?" me llama. Abruptamente me detengo y me giro para enfrentarlo. Esta vestido en uniforme quirúrgico y una bata, sus tenis cubiertos con una cubierta azul claro. Nunca he entendido porque los cirujanos van por todo el maldito hospital usando esas cosas. ¿Es una extraña moda de la cual nunca me entere? ¿Y eso no va en contra de su propósito?

"¿Si?" digo amable. No lo he visto desde el incidente con la Sra. Green, pero me niego a esperar tontamente algún tipo de gratitud para este punto. Por la forma en que mi mala suerte ha estado últimamente, probablemente está juntando el coraje para gritarme o acuchillarme en la garganta con su pluma azul. ¿Y no sabe que se supone que no debemos hacer los historiales con tinta azul? Apuesto que lo está haciendo apropósito. Parece el tipo de persona que pensaría que está por encima de esas reglas.

"No sabía que eras allegada al Sr. Lowery." Su voz es casi conversacional. Me pregunto si escucho algo de lo que le dije al Sr. Lowery mientras estaba en la habitación.

"No sabía que usted lo conocía."

"Ha sido mi paciente por años. Yo le puse su fistula e hice su embolectomía el miércoles."

"Oh." Nunca se me ocurrió que Carlisle era su doctor también. "Bueno… supongo que ambos aprendimos algo hoy."

"¿Estás trabajando hoy?"

"Sí." Me pregunto que me delato. ¿El uniforme, el estetoscopio, la maldita placa con mi nombre?

_Se amable, Bella. Eres mejor que él._

Él también está siendo extrañamente agradable en este momento. Es raro y no es natural**, **como ver un pez en tierra firme. Quiero patearlo de regreso al agua y pretender que esto nunca pasó.

"¿Tu y Edward están bien?" continua escribiendo mientras me habla, sin darme el beneficio de su total atención. Pero entiendo – su tiempo es obviamente más importante que yo, después de todo. Yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer que quedarme aquí platicando con el grosero padre de mi novio.

"Estamos bien," contesto rápidamente. Me pregunto si él sabe algo que yo no. "¿Por qué?"

"No se veía muy bien esta mañana. Siempre puedo notar cuando algo le pasa."

"Oh…"

"Mira, Bella. Sé que no piensas lo mejor de mí. Y para ser honesto, estaba un poco vacilante sobre conocerte al principio. Pero veo que Edward va en serio contigo y prometo intentar hacerlo mejor."

En verdad no tengo idea de cómo tomar esa oferta. ¿Él promete _intentarlo_?

Veo a mi alrededor para asegurare que nadie pueda escucharme. La enfermera del Sr. Lowery está en la habitación con otro paciente, y no hay nadie más en esta parte del pasillo.

Me enderezo y me acerco un poco más para que me escuche sin necesidad de alzar la voz, la cual tiene una falsa simpatía. "Aunque eso sea tan halagador y todo, Dr. Cullen, debería evitarse la molestia. Realmente no me importa lo que piense de mí." Me giro para irme y él se ríe sonoramente.

"Cada encuentro contigo está lleno de sorpresas," comenta.

"Probablemente podría decir lo mismo," contrarresto, pausando una vez más para verlo.

Me mira por un momento, pensativo. "Serás buena para Edward," dice finalmente. Mueve la cabeza y vuelve su atención al historial. No elabora, pero no tiene por qué hacerlo.

Ese es probablemente uno de los mejores cumplidos que me pudo haber dado.

-x-x-

"Apuesto a que si coqueteas un poco con él te dará el código para el vestidor," dice Alice sugestivamente. Dirige los ojos en dirección al Dr. Black, quien está escribiendo en un historial con la cabeza baja, completamente inconsciente de lo que estamos hablando a unos cuantos metros de él.

Ya le conté todo lo que paso a Alice. A diferencia de Edward y Emmet, ella piensa que es totalmente posible que la Dra. Ellis haya robado las medicinas. Todos son culpables hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, dice. También sugiere que haga un poco de investigación por mi cuenta y trate de averiguar quién es el maldito, porque algunas cosas es mejor hacerlas nosotros mismos.

"¿Para que querría el código del vestidor de cirujanos?" le pregunto, asegurándome de mantener la voz baja.

"Puedes encontrar su bolso o algo y ver si las píldoras están ahí."

"Estas loca. Nadie en su sano juicio cargaría cincuenta pastillas por ahí en su bolso."

"¿Quién dijo que la persona está en su sano juicio? Ahora tenemos que encontrar la forma de entrar a ver los vestidores en nuestro descanso. Luego puedes checar los bolsos de Ángela y Shelly cuando no estén por ahí."

"¿Qué hay de Aro?"

"Él no tiene un locker. Solo deja sus cosas en el piso. Sera más fácil registrar sus cosas…"

Me asusto cuando un historial es puesto frente a mí de repente. "Necesitamos ponerle una línea central al Sr. Sheridan porque no podemos ponerle una intravenosa. ¿Te importaría hablarle al doctor general? Ya escribí la orden." El Dr. Black termina sus instrucciones con una amigable sonrisa.

"Claro, Dr. Black." Mantengo una expresión neutral y tomo el historial y lo abro en la parte de las órdenes. Una vez que el Dr. Black está lejos para oírme, rápidamente me giro hacía Alice en alarma.

"Tienes que llamarlo," le digo.

"¿Qué?"

"Tienes que llamar a Edward y pedirle que haga la línea central."

"¿Por qué tengo que llamar yo?"

"No he hablado con él desde que lo eche del apartamento. No puedo llamarlo ahora y pedirle que venga a meter un catéter en el cuello de mi paciente como si nada hubiera pasado."

"Bueno tal vez deberías hablar con él," ella bufa. "Vas a tener que verlo."

"Lo sé. Voy a hablar con él esta noche."

"¿Qué hay de cuando suba a poner la línea?" Me ve escéptica. Si, ambas sabemos que estoy jodida.

"Voy a arreglármelas cuando llegue, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Podrías llamarlo?"

Eventualmente levanta el teléfono y le manda una alerta. Yo me escabullo para ver a mis pacientes mientras espero. No puedo evitar sentir una mezcla de nervios y emoción – mis manos están sudando, mi corazón esta acelerado y estoy tan ansiosa y aterrada. ¿Por qué me siento de esta forma? Claramente, las cosas van a estar bien, pero las cosas terminaron ayer con una nota tan amarga que no estoy completamente segura.

Desearía que pudiera hablar con él. ¿Por qué tenía que romper mi celular?

Le toma casi una hora subir, lo que me da el tiempo suficiente para poner mis sentimientos en orden. Me pregunto si él se siente igual al saber que está a punto de verme. Me pregunto si solo hizo un poco de tiempo o si en verdad estaba ocupado.

Está parado en la estación de enfermeras. Alice le entrega el kit para la línea central y levanta la mirada para ver el nombre del paciente en el pizarrón, probablemente confirmando que yo soy la enfermera del paciente. Pero Alice no me ha mencionado, y su decepción es obvia. ¿Piensa que lo estoy evitando? Supongo que tendría sentido, dado que no he sido capaz de contestar mi celular e hice que Alice lo llamara.

Respiro profundo y camino a la estación, detrás de él. Alice se excusa para ir por algo de Lidocaína al cuarto de medicinas. Me lanza una mirada acusatoria mientras pasa.

Edward da un paso al frente para tomar el historial del paciente del archivero. Se gira rápidamente, sin darme tiempo para reaccionar, y se congela cuando me ve. Por un par de segundos, nos quedamos ahí parados viéndonos el uno al otro. Su expresión es cuidadosa, sus ojos escondidos detrás de los lentes que usa con poca regularidad. No puedo alejar la mirada.

Su guardia está cediendo. Su vacilación e inseguridad se están deslizando por las grietas como agua. Se mueve incomodo, aun inseguro de que decir, inseguro de nuestro situación.

"Hola… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien?" suena tan inseguro. Odio las circunstancias que nos trajeron a este punto. Asiento rápidamente.

"Estoy bien. ¿Tu estas bien?"

"Estoy bien. Trate de llamarte…"

"Mi celular está roto," rápidamente explico. "No estoy tratando de evitarte."

Su alivio es casi palpable. "¿No?"

Muevo la cabeza. Alice aparece de nuevo con la Lidocaína y un montón de tubos "Aquí tienes," dice mientras los pone en mis manos. El plástico envolviendo los tubos hace ruido. Edward desvía la mirada a otro lado con la interrupción de Alice y deja el historial en el mostrador.

"De acuerdo, solo necesito ver la orden muy rápido," dice. "Puedo verte ahí si quieres."

Asiento. No es lo que quiero, pero no dejo que me decepcione. Ahora no es el momento de hablar de nuestros problemas – el desencadenar emociones que nos podrían tener distraídos por el resto del día.

Esto es probablemente la razón por la que es mala idea salir con compañeros de trabajo.

Voy a la habitación del Sr. Sheridan y le digo que Edward está aquí para colocar una línea central. Levanto la cama, recuesto al Sr. Sheridan, y prendo la luz brillante sobre él. Edward entra un momento después con una máquina de ultrasonido. Hacemos contacto visual brevemente, luego se gira hacia el Sr. Sheridan y empieza a explicarle que es lo que va a hacer. Yo espero pacientemente mientras prepara el pecho del Sr. Sheridan. No puedo evitar verlo mientras trabaja – la forma en que sus manos se mueven para tomar lo que necesita, como sus pestañas parecen abanicar sus mejillas cuando está viendo hacia abajo. Hay notables círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos, y me doy cuenta que luce un poco cansado.

Cuando levanta la mirada y me atrapa mirándolo, me sonrojo y desvió la mirada. Es difícil descifrar la reacción de Edward cuando la mitad de su rostro está oculto por la máscara quirúrgica. Me mira de nuevo, y muy pronto estamos robándonos miradas el uno al otro cuando pensamos que el otro no está viendo.

Es tan torpe y obvio que es casi cómico.

"¿Podrías abrir la lidocaína por mí?" pregunta. Hago lo que me pide, luchando con el envoltorio de metal en la tapadera. Edward espera pacientemente hasta que finalmente la quito, y el silencio es casi sofocante. Extraño las bromas.

Sostengo el vial en su dirección mientras el inserta una aguja. Saca una jeringa llena del fluido antes de girarse de nuevo hacia el Sr. Sheridan. Continúo observándolo. El ancho de la cama nos separa y la distancia parece kilométrica. Muero por estirarme y tocarlo, pasar mis manos por su cabello y sentir sus labios en los míos de nuevo.

Nuestra comunicación se limita a su trabajo – me pide que le pase los tubos, y lo hago sin decir una palabra. Cuando termina, me pide que ordene una radiografía para confirmar la colocación de la línea. Le agradezco y le digo que yo limpiare la habitación para que pueda irse, pero él se queda y me ayuda de todas formas.

Me detiene en el pasillo. "¿Crees que podamos hablar esta noche?" pregunta esperanzado.

"Eso me gustaría," contesto, sonriendo, tratando de aliviar su ansiedad. Su sonrisa de respuesta es genuina, y finalmente siento que vamos a estar bien.

Ordeno la radiografía y Edward ve a sus propios pacientes mientras esta aquí. Eventualmente desaparece en la sala de dictado. La urgencia de seguirlo es fuerte, pero no tengo idea de que decir en este momento. No hay tiempo suficiente para hablar de lo que paso ayer, y parece tonto el hablar de otro cosa hasta que el aire este despejado.

Emmet abre la puerta y habla con él después de un momento. Estoy celosa, ver su relación fluir tan natural mientras yo no puedo hablarle a Edward o tocarlo de la forma que quiero. Cuando Emmet se va, mis pies me llevan hacia allá por su propia voluntad. Entro a la habitación, y jalo el pequeño banco, y me dejo caer en él detrás de Edward. Él inmediatamente mira hacia atrás, sorprendido.

"Hey," respira. Se gira para quedar más de frente, y puedo notar que se alegra que haya venido. "Bella, yo-"

"Te extraño," interrumpo, no dejándolo terminar. Su sonrisa de respuesta me quita el aliento.

"¿Si?" confirma. "Porque yo te extraño demasiado…"

Sonrió tímidamente, feliz, y luego estiro mi brazo para tocar su rostro. Solo quiero sentir su piel contra la mía de nuevo. Su respiración se corta y sus ojos se cierran, pero se inclina hacía mi mano.

"Aún estoy molesta contigo," le digo. Sus ojos se abren y puedo ver claramente la culpa en ellos.

"Lo siento," dice rápidamente. "Sé que lo arruine. Yo-"

"Hablemos después, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Puedo ir a tu apartamento esta noche?" ese tono esperanzado de nuevo.

"De acuerdo. ¿A qué hora sales?"

"Pronto, espero." Mira su reloj. "Debería salir antes que tú."

"Puedo ir a tu casa cuando salga," ofrezco.

"Seguro, no importa."

Mi mano aún está en su rostro. No puedo reunir las fuerzas para alejarla, el perder esta conexión con él. Solo ha pasado un día, pero se siente como si nuestra pelea ha durado un siglo.

Deslizo mis dedos por su mejilla, hasta su cuello. Tomo el cuello de su camisa y lo jalo ligeramente. Él se inclina hacia adelante por mi agarre, dudando por un momento antes de presionar ligeramente sus labios con los míos. Sus movimientos son suaves y tímidos, pero tan pronto incremento la presión abre su boca para mí y clama mis labios con una desesperada anhelo. Suspiro contra él, y por primera vez en el día siento que ya no duele respirar.

-x-x-

"Tu examen antidoping fue negativo," Kate me informa en su oficina.

"¿Si?" mantengo mi rostro pasivo. Ya sabía cuál iba a ser el resultado, pero aun así es un gran alivio escucharlo.

"Si, pero supongo que ya lo sabías, ¿verdad?" Ella sonríe solidariamente. Yo asiento.

"Así es."

"Esto deberá arreglarse pronto, Bella. Alguien robándose esa cantidad de medicamentos no será capaz de mantenerlo en secreto por mucho tiempo."

"Supongo."

"Van a cambiar el tiempo de cierre de sesión en el Pryxis, también. Va dejarte estar en sesión por un minuto sin actividad ahora."

"Oh, bueno eso está muy bien," Unos días tarde, pero es bueno al final. Sonrió para hacerle saber que aprecio todo y ella promete mantenerme al tanto si escucha algo nuevo. En mi salida, me detengo para preguntarles a Emmet y Alice si necesitan algo, ambos se van a quedar para ponerse al corriente con historiales. Dicen que no. Mi estómago se retuerce de los nervios mientras salgo del hospital, y pienso en lo que voy a decirle a Edward.

No voy a acusar a la Dra. Ellis de nuevo – no sin evidencia. Por mucho que quiero que sea ella, el tener algún tipo de justificación por cómo me siento, creo que mi ataque surgió de una desafortunada mezcla de cansancio y celos. Se sintió bien tener alguien a quien culpar por la forma en que me sentía, aunque fuera injustificado.

Ya no estoy molesta con Edward. No en realidad. Desearía que no se hubiera puesto tan ebrio como lo hizo, pero en la gran escala de las cosas, el _si_ me invito a ir. La presencia de la Dra. Ellis es más como un desafortunado efecto secundario de su existencia. Mientras que estoy agradecida por que cuido de él sin tomar ventaja de la situación, estoy casi segura que él no le pidió su ayuda.

Además, él no es el único equivocado. Yo ocasione una pelea mientras ambos estábamos cansados y él estaba con resaca. Lo corrí, esencialmente cerrándole la puerta en su cara en el proceso. Y mientras estoy agradecida por el espacio – por todo el tiempo de reflexión que me fue dado mientras se me negó la oportunidad de decir cosas de las cuales me arrepentiría – ahora estoy lista para hablar. He tenido un día completo para pensar, de ponderar todo lo que paso, y ahora estoy lista para que las cosas estén bien de nuevo.

Me estaciono detrás del auto de Edward en la entrada y lentamente camino al porche. La puerta se abre antes de siquiera tener la oportunidad de tocar. Edward está parado ahí solo en una playera y pantalones de franela, su cabello ligeramente húmedo resultado de una ducha. Se muerde el labio para ocultar una sonrisa, luego rápidamente se hace a un lado y me aleja del frio.

Cierra la puerta detrás de mí. "Está congelado afuera," comenta. Puedo ver la piel de gallina en sus brazos. Tengo la urgencia de tocarlo y hacer que se vayan, pero me detengo.

"Si," concuerdo, pero no me siento con ánimos de hablar del clima. Quedo frente a Edward en su pequeña entrada y por un momento solo nos sostenemos la mirada. Sus ojos bajan a mis labios, y luego desvía la mirada y pasa su mano por su cabello húmedo.

El momento se rompe. Suspiro y empiezo a quitarme mi chaqueta.

"Gracias por venir," dice incómodo. Suena formal y lo odio.

"Quería venir." Él toma mi chaqueta y nos guía hacia su sala. Coloca la chaqueta sobre una silla.

"Llegaron los resultados de mi examen," le digo.

"Oh. Eso es bueno, ¿cierto?"

"Si, lo es."

"¿No hay noticias?"

"No."

Nos quedamos parados cerca del sofá y nos vemos el uno al otro. Me siento rara, insegura de cómo empezar, y el silencio es insoportable.

"Lo siento," dice él finalmente.

Estoy aliviada, aunque ya lo haya dicho mucho antes. "Yo también."

"No debí haber salido la otra noche. Nunca lo hubiera hecho si hubiera sabido que ocasionaría todo esto."

"Está bien," le aseguro. "No es un crimen salir."

"No sabía que Tori iba a estar ahí," me promete. "No planeaba verla. Y _definitivamente_ no planee que me llevara a tu apartamento…"

Cada vez que escucho el sobrenombre de esa tipa, vomito un poco en mi boca. Pero le pregunte a Emmet y aparentemente así le gusta que le digan. Probablemente no sería tan extraño ni enfermizamente lindo si no me refiriera a ella tan formalmente en mi cabeza.

"Me molesto un poco," admito. "Pero aún me alegra que hubieras ido."

"Lo siento, Bella. Lo último que quiero es que te sientas incomoda… realmente lo arruine." Se frota los ojos con sus dejos, cansado. Me siento en el sofá, abrazándome con mis brazos, y el sigue mi ejemplo y se sienta a mi lado. Esta tan cerca que nuestras rodillas se tocan.

"No debía haberme desquitado contigo," digo. "O acusado a la Dra. Ellis… porque tienes razón, no tengo pruebas. Lo que pasa es que estaba enojada por todo. La primera vez que hable con ella, ella como que dio a entender que aun sentía algo por ti y eso… no lo sé, me hace sentir incomoda a veces."

Edward luce sorprendido. "¿Estas segura? Ella nunca ha dicho nada…"

"Ella piensa que no estas interesado. Claro que no va a decir nada."

"Incluso si lo hace, no importa. Yo te _amo _a ti, Bella." Pone su mano en mi mejilla, girando gentilmente mi rostro para que lo vea directamente. "Por favor créeme. Ella nunca podría compararse contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Nadie podría."

Bajo la mirada y asiento. Tiene razón, por supuesto; si quisiera estar con la Dra. Ellis, podría estarlo. No hay nada que lo detenga. De hecho, hay varias cosas a su favor.

Tal vez, simplemente, estoy siendo muy insegura.

"Te amo," dice de nuevo suavemente. Levanto la mirada para encontrarme con la suya.

"Yo también te amo."

Su mano se mueve de mi rostro a mi brazo, luego gentilmente tira de la manga de mi blusa, urgiéndome a acercarme a él. "Ven aquí."

Me acerco un poco más – ya casi estamos tocándonos – y sus dedos se deslizar por mi cabello, anidando mi cabeza. Sus caricias son suaves y gentiles y su beso es tierno, recordándome todas las razones por las que me enamore de él en un principio. Deslizo mis manos por debajo de su playera, pasando mis uñas por su cálida piel, y el inclina la cabeza y me besa con más pasión mientras mis caricias lo incitan. Tiro de su playera, jalando y levantando hasta que me ayuda a quitarla del camino, y luego me quito yo la mía antes de pararme frente a él. Él besa la piel de mi estómago mientras jala hacia abajo mis pantalones, por mis piernas, y yo me detengo sosteniéndome de sus hombros mientras me ayuda a quitarme el resto de la ropa.

Sus labios se presionan contra los míos con fuerza mientras me siento en su regazo. Él levanta sus caderas para que pueda bajar sus pantalones, liberando su largo. Se siente como si hubiera sufrido una eternidad sin él. Mientras me hundo sobre él – mientras el mueve las caderas para encontrarse con las mías, y nuestros cuerpos se mueven juntos – parece el final de una era. Como si todo estuviera como debe de ser.

Podría sobrevivir sin Edward. Sería difícil, pero me doy cuenta que sería capaz de hacerlo.

Lo importante es que no quiero hacerlo.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola hola, perdón por no haber podido actualizar. Algunas cosas se metieron en mi camino. Pero aqui les tengo un capitulo, muy temprano en la mañana del domingo! y muchas felicidades a todos los papás, bueno al menos aqui en México ya es día del padre! y yo quería actualizar un capitulo antes de irme a desayunar con el mio. **

**Esta largo el capitulo, hay muchas escenas y momentos graciosos espero que les guste. Y no se les olvide dejar sus reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23 – La cosa más grande<strong>

"Adivina que conseguí," Alice llega cantando mientras camina hacia mí. Dejo de comer mi almuerzo – desabridas papas fritas y un esponjoso hotdog, ambos nadando en una insana cantidad de cátsup para cubrir el sabor – lo suficiente para verla.

"¿Qué es?"

"Tengo el código del vestidor de cirujanos."

"¡Alice!" advierto. "No voy a ir a husmear al vestidor. Probablemente hay cámaras. No eres la maldita 'Investigadora Privada Magnun."

"No, soy mucho más linda. Puedo conseguir información con la que _Magnum_ nunca hubiera soñado."

"Por favor no me digas que coqueteaste con el Dr. Black…"

"¿Y? Funciono, ¿o no?"

"Dios, Alice," gruño. "¿Qué pensaría Jasper de esto?" Alice se ha metido en el papel de investigadora desde que se enteró del robo de las drogas. Dice que el hospital no está haciendo lo suficiente, y obviamente debe de haber un drogadicto suelto, pero sus ideas eran previamente solo eso – ideas. Pero ahora…

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con Jasper. Esto es para ayudarte. Vamos, Emmet dice que él nos va a cubrir si vamos muy rápido. Podemos ver si hay alguien."

"Es hora del almuerzo. Por supuesto que hay alguien ahí."

"Depende si hay alguna cirugía en este momento. ¡_Vamos!"_

Discuto un poco más, pero Alice es persistente. En contra de mi voluntad, la dejo guiarme por el pasillo hasta los elevadores, pero ella los pasa con la simple explicación que no ha hecho ejercicio en mucho tiempo y que su trasero se mueve como un pedazo de gelatina en un terremoto. Quiere tomar las escaleras esta vez.

"Solo vamos a asomarnos," Alice explica mientras descendemos. "Si hay alguien ahí, decimos que estamos perdidas y nos vamos."

Estamos casi llegando al final del primer tramo de escalones cuando mi piel se enreda con - ¿Qué? ¿Aire? ¿Polvo? – no tengo la más mínima idea, pero eso no importa, pierdo el equilibrio y caigo hacia adelante con el rostro en dirección a la pared solida de cemento directamente frente a mí. Aparentemente mis reflejos son una mierda, porque apenas tengo tiempo de comprender que estoy cayendo antes de que mi rostro se estrelle contra la pared, rebotando en un ligero ángulo. Ni siquiera reacciono para atraparme, solo caigo como un saco de papas, afortunadamente regresando a mis sentidos lo suficientemente rápido para estirar los brazos antes de repetir el golpe frontal pero ahora en el sucio piso de linóleo.

Me quedo ahí en mis manos y rodillas, con la respiración agitada, mientras Alice se deja caer a mi lado e inmediatamente empieza a pasar dos dedos frente a mi rostro. "Oh Dios mío. ¿Estás bien? ¿Cuántos dedos ves?"

Muevo la cabeza y cierro los ojos. El lado izquierdo de mi rostro está palpitando, pero mayormente estoy sorprendida por el impacto. Me deslizo en una posición de sentado y cautelosamente toco mi mejilla, pero todo se siento normal aparte de la ligera, ardiente quemadura.

"Necesitamos ir a la sala de urgencias," escucho a Alice decir, y muevo mi cabeza de nuevo.

"Estaré bien."

"_¿Bien?_ Esa pared acaba de patearte el trasero. No hay forma de que vaya a dejar irte a casa y morir mientras duermes esta noche."

Trato de discutir, pero Alice me está jalando para ponerme de pie con una mano bajo mi axila. "¿Necesito ir por una silla de ruedas?" pregunta, exasperada por mi resistencia.

"Estamos en las escaleras, Alice," trato de razonar. "Gracias a tu aguado trasero."

"Bueno, si _yo_ me hubiera caído, simplemente me hubiera girado en el último momento y golpeado la pared con mi trasero como una plataforma de aterrizaje. Nadie saldría lastimado, excepto quizá la pared."

Sonrió a pesar de mi situación.

-x-x-

"¿Cuántos dedos ves?"

Golpeo la mano de Alice fuera de mi vista, casi tomando uno de sus dedos en el proceso. "Si me preguntas eso de nuevo, voy a asfixiarte."

Ella se sienta y toca su barbilla con su dedo, pensativa. "Las lesiones en la cabeza te ponen violenta," observa, como especulando un nuevo descubrimiento científico.

"_Tú_ me pones violenta."

"E irritable…"

A pesar de mis protestas, Alice me arrastra a la sala de urgencias por una tomografía. El lado izquierdo de mi rostro quema, pero además de eso me siento bien, aunque Alice dice que uno nunca puede estar seguro. Una silenciosa pero mortal hemorragia cerebral y todo eso. Estoy en una gran habitación en una camilla sin almohada – le trajeron a Alice una manta envuelta con una funda de almohada cuando pidió una – y hay un tipo del otro lado de la cortina junto a mí que está aquí por un sangrado gastrointestinal y está apestando todo el lugar. Alice mueve una mano frente a su rostro, e inclinándose hacia mí, dice, "Espero que no admitan a este tipo a _nuestro_ piso."

El equipo de la sala de urgencias se está tardando años para hacer todo, y con mucha razón, supongo, porque no hay nada malo conmigo. Alice no está de acuerdo.

"Maldita sea," eventualmente bufa en exasperación, casi veinte minutos después. "Van a dejarte morir de una hemorragia cerebral antes de que finalmente se den cuenta que diablo están haciendo." Alice es como uno de esos molestos familiares que siempre me aterroriza hacer frente en el trabajo.

"¿No te dijeron que volvieras al trabajo?" contesto con evasivas, tratando de alejarla de mi cabello. Está empezando un dolor de cabeza que nada tiene que ver con mi lesión.

"Si, sí. Estoy a punto de irme. ¿Estas segura que vas a estar bien?"

"Voy a vivir," le aseguro, forzando una sonrisa.

"Tienes suerte. Hay muchos días en los que he considerado tener una lesión en la cabeza para no venir a trabajar." Me mira con nostalgia.

Eso debería ser preocupante, pero mierda, yo he pensado lo mismo una o dos veces en un mal día.

Todo está en calma cuando Alice se va. Bueno, no realmente, la sala de emergencias es caótica, hay actividad por todos lados. Veo con algo de interés mientras trasladan a un hombre inconsciente, su rostro de un anormal tono lavanda. Cinco personas del equipo médico están sobre él, trotando para mantener el paso de la camilla, y gritan ordenes unos a otros mientras lo llevan a su propia habitación para que la reanimación pueda comenzar.

Eventualmente alguien viene a llevarme para hacerme mi tomografía. Ella se da cuenta de mi uniforme y sufro al contar nuevamente mi accidente en las escaleras. "Yo también soy torpe," dice, como consolándose de encontrar a alguien más como ella. "Soy la única persona que conozco que puede tropezarse mientras camina sobre una superficie plana."

Mi rostro está palpitando, pero lo ignoro, recostándome perfectamente quieta para mi tomografía. La misma chica me lleva de regreso a la sala de urgencias, detiene la camilla, y me dice que el doctor estará conmigo en poco tiempo. El olor pútrido de la habitación es peor ahora, y la esposa del paciente se está quejando que debieron haberlo puesto en una habitación privada. Ella no es la única que lo piensa.

Sorprendentemente, el doctor llega en poco tiempo.

"La tomografía es negativa," anuncia feliz. Es pequeño y redondo con una extraña barba de chivo. No lo reconozco de mis cortos turnos en la sala de urgencias. "Probablemente solo tengas un pequeño morete, pero eso es todo. Recomiendo que descanses lo que resta del día, luego estarás como nueva. Voy a decirle a la enfermera que termine tu papeleo." Estrecha mi mano, me desea suerte, y se van tan rápido como vino.

El doctor pudo haber sido productivo, pero a las enfermeras les toma una eternidad. Me recuesto de nuevo en la camilla, mi brazo sobre mi rostro para bloquear el resplandor de las luces sobre mí. Me he acostumbrado al olor para este punto.

No estoy dormitando realmente, pero estoy tan distraída que no noto nada de lo que está pasando a mí alrededor. Eso es, hasta que una voz grave cerca de mi oído me asusta. "Es un placer verla aquí, Srta. Swan."

Rápidamente muevo mi brazo, parpadeando por la brillante luz. Edward está de pie sobre mí, la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa. Está usando su uniforme usual y su bata. Y lentes, de nuevo, porque aparentemente los lentes de contacto han estado lastimando sus ojos. Me encanta cuando usa sus lentes – es como el accesorio final en mi fantasía de doctor ñoño, y luce absolutamente adorable con ellos.

Extiendo la mano en su dirección, sonriendo, y él toma mi mano firmemente en la suya. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunto. "¿No estás trabajando?"

"Debería estarte haciendo la misma pregunta," dice. "Pero Alice me mandó un mensaje."

"Oh." Puedo sentir el rubor subiendo a mi rostro mientras la imagino contándole historias de cómo me caí de frente por las escaleras. "¿Te conto lo que paso entonces?"

"Ella no solo me dijo lo que paso, también me mando esto." Saca su celular y empieza a buscar algo por un momento. Luego lo estira hacia mí, aguantándose la risa.

No entiendo que estoy viendo al principio. Todo es blanco excepto una distintiva mancha beige en el centro de la foto. Luego, lentamente, empiezo a ver el contorno de un gran ladrillo, y… _¡Oh Dios mío!_

"¡Oh Dios mío!" exclamo. "¿Eso es mi maquillaje?"

Edward se ríe con fuerza por mi reacción. No se mueve lo suficientemente rápido como para prevenir el golpe en el estómago, aunque ni se inmuta por el ataque.

"No es gracioso," digo con el ceño fruncido. ¿Realmente uso tanto maquillaje? No me he visto en el espejo desde la caída, y ahora estoy casi asustada de hacerlo.

"Es o tu maquillaje o las primeras cinco capas de piel," dice, tocando gentilmente mi ardiente mejilla con su pulgar.

"No puedo creer que Alice te haya mandado eso. No, ¡no puedo creer que haya regresado y tomado una foto de eso! Debe de tener un deseo de muerte," farfullo.

La enfermera entra con los papeles, sus ojos inmediatamente en Edward. Su expresión pasa de sorpresa a confusión y luego a forzada indiferencia mientras se da cuenta de nuestra proximidad. Edward deja de tocarme, pero por lo demás no se aleja.

"Hola, Dr. Cullen," dice con facilidad. Está cargando una pequeña tacita de medicamentos y un vaso de agua. "¿Termino ya su turno?" su tono es conversacional.

"Ya casi," responde con una educada sonrisa.

Ella se gira hacia mí. "¿Necesitas algo para el dolor antes de irte?" pregunta. "El Dr. Hollands dice que puedo darte algo de Darvocet, pero Tylenol debería de servir una vez que llegues a casa."

Veo las pastillas con algo de alarma, luego rápidamente muevo la cabeza. "Um, no. Estaré bien." No quiero narcóticos cerca de mí. Si tuvieran que hacerme un análisis de drogas de nuevo, ¿Qué tan difícil seria probar que recibí una sola dosis de Darvocet en la sala de urgencias? Apenas son un poco más fuertes que el Tylenol, de todas formas, y mi rostro solo me duele un poco.

"De acuerdo," dice, obviamente no le importa de cualquier manera. Dice mis indicaciones rápido – son simples, dice que solo debo tomar Tylenol para el dolor y regresar a la sala de urgencias si algún síntoma inusual, como severo dolor de cabeza, ocurre – y me dice que firme el final de la hoja.

Edward espera en silencio hasta que se va, luego dice. "Debería de salir como en veinte minutos. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?"

"Estoy bien para regresar a trabajar," protesto. Me siento obligada a sugerir esto, aunque siendo sincera, no quiero nada más en el mundo que tomar su oferta.

"El Dr. Hollands te dijo que descansaras hoy," informa, su tono no deja cabida para discusión. ¿Y él como sabe eso?

"¿Estabas escuchando detrás de la cortina?" pregunto, viéndolo con sospecha. "Eso es en contra de la confidencialidad médico-paciente, sabes," lo regaño.

"Yo lo sé todo," dice con aire de suficiencia. "Y no lo olvides. Además, ya te cubrieron arriba. El que regreses al trabajo solo va a complicar las cosas."

"Definitivamente no queremos complicar las cosas," contesto. ¿Qué puedo decir? El hace un argumento convincente. Llamo a Kate, confirmando esto, y tomo la oferta de Edward de ver televisión en la sala de guardia mientras espero. Me acompaña arriba, luego me dice que va a recoger mi mochila y mi bolso con Alice cuando termine. Detrás de la puerta cerrada de la sala de guardia, me besa dulcemente, sus labios rozando la no tan sensible piel de mi frente antes de suspirar y girar para irse. Parece resignado, como si, a veces, irse fuera casi doloroso.

Se exactamente como se siente.

-x-x-

"Bella, no puedo…mmmm… tienes que detenerte."

"¿Realmente quieres que me detenga?" enarco una ceja en pregunta.

"No, pero me estas distrayendo."

Resignada, retiro mi mano y me acomodo de regreso en el asiento de pasajero del auto de Edward. Me voltea a ver una vez, luego hace un sonido de dolor antes de estirar el brazo y tomar mi mano con la suya. Su otra mano se queda plantada en el volante.

Lleva mis nudillos a sus labios por un beso. "Estaremos en tu apartamento en menos de cinco minutos," promete, aunque sé que es al menos otro tramo de diez minutos si obedecemos el límite de velocidad. Sin embargo, una rápida mirada al velocímetro confirma mis sospechas.

Parece que nos hemos enamorado más el uno del otro desde nuestra pelea. Ya sea la idea de estar sin el otro o el alivio de estar juntos de nuevo, simplemente no puedo tener suficiente de él. El parece sentir lo mismo, respondiendo mi pasión sin descanso, honrando mi cuerpo con suaves caricias cuando sea que este cerca.

Vamos a mi apartamento por más ropa, luego nos retiraremos a su casa y, espero, hacer nada más que el uno al otro por el resto del día.

Llegamos al estacionamiento seis minutos después. Quito el seguro de la puerta, dejándonos entrar, y apenas tengo tiempo de cerrarla de nuevo antes de que la boca de Edward encuentre la mía en un violento asalto. Su beso es brusco y probablemente me deje un morete y yo lo jalo más cerca con una mano en su cabello, demandando más. Mi mesa de segunda mano es lo más cerca, revistas y correo son puestas de lado, mis pantalones son jalados hacia abajo, y Edward está dentro de mí en solo unos segundos, nuestras caderas chocan una y otra vez mientras el reclama mi cuerpo como suyo.

Después, Edward gentilmente me ayuda a bajarme de la mesa de la cocina, aunque podría haberlo hecho sin él. Dulces caricias continúan, y me besa dos veces antes de finalmente retirarme a mi habitación por un cambio de ropa.

Él se queda en el marco de la puerta y me ve por un momento. Su cabello es un desorden, sus labios rojos y sus mejillas sonrojadas, y pienso, distraídamente, que nunca se ha visto más hermoso.

"¿Quieres hacer una parada y comprar un nuevo celular camino a casa?" pregunta. Dice 'casa' como si no estuviera parada en la mía. Como si mi apartamento fuera irrelevante; como si el único lugar donde pertenezco es con él, donde quiera que decidamos descansar.

"Pensé que dijiste que necesitaba descansar," bromeo. "Ordenes médicas." Abro mi cajón de la ropa interior e ignoro mi gigante, vibrador en forma de pene con una precipitada mirada hacia donde esta Edward. Siento mis mejillas sonrojarse, pero mientras Edward me ve, no da indicación de haber notado mi reacción.

"Solo quería una excusa para tenerte toda para mí el resto del día," dice con calma.

"Ya veo. Usando tu poder para el bien común, entonces."

"Usando el poder del _Dr. Holland_. Fueron sus órdenes, no las mías."

"Ustedes los doctores se cubren los unos a los otros de todas formas," digo, haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano. "Probablemente fue tu idea."

"Bueno no voy a decir que no lo pensé. Pero contigo corriendo por ahí chocando tu rostro con paredes, puedo decir que te las arreglas muy bien tu sola."

Estoy dándole la espalda a Edward mientras termino de desvestirme. Parada en nada más que mis bragas y mi brassier, busco en los cajones de mi armario una playera decente. De repente las manos de Edward están en mis piernas, acariciando lentamente hacia arriba, su toque derritiendo el frio de la habitación.

Me levanto lentamente y él toma un paso hacia adelante, presionando nuestros cuerpos, mi espalda contra su pecho, mi piel desnuda contra el suave algodón de su uniforme. Hace a un lado mi cabello de mi hombro y besa la piel expuesta, moviendo sus labios lentamente hasta el sensible lugar detrás de mí oreja. Me da un escalofrió, mi cuerpo entero se pone con los pelos de punta.

"¿Frio?" su aliento es caliente contra mi cuello. Estiro el brazo hacia atrás sin ver nada, tomando su cabello, luego giro mi cuello y lo jalo hacia mí hasta que nuestros labios se encuentran para un maravilloso, incomodo beso. Sus manos se deslizan hacia arriba por mi cuerpo hasta que está tocando mis senos encima de mi brassier, hasta que al fin, me libero de su agarre y lo empujo.

"Me estas distrayendo," lo regaño, de la misma forma que lo hizo él antes. "Nunca nos iremos si continuas esto."

Toma sorpresivamente poca persuasión hacer que salga de la habitación. Saciado con nuestro encuentro en la mesa de la cocina – y el conocimiento de que pasaremos la noche completa juntos – se retira a la sala para ver televisión mientras espera. Quiero tomar una ducha, pero quiero tomarla con Edward y él no tiene ropa limpiar que ponerse. Una razón más para apresurarme, razono, para que podamos regresar a su casa y hacer que suceda.

Después de empacar, vamos a la tienda de celulares por un nuevo teléfono. Dado que tengo seguro, solo tengo que pagar un deducible, pero la empleada me dice que tendré que mandar mi antiguo teléfono y que el nuevo me lo van a mandar por correo. Edward no está feliz con esto.

"¿Tendrás que pasar una semana completa sin celular?" pregunta, algo irritado. "¿No tienes uno viejo que puedas usar?"

Tengo que admitir que estoy un poco molesta también. Siendo este el primer teléfono que he demolido en un arranque de rabia, me imagino que tienen unos cuantos teléfonos de repuesto en su bodega en alguna lugar.

"Estará bien," le aseguro. "Puedo estar sin celular por una semana."

"Podemos comprar uno nuevo," sugiere.

"No puedo costear uno nuevo. No soy candidato para renovación."

"Lo compro para ti."

"¿Qué? No." Elimino la sugerencia con un gesto de la mano. "Eso es solo dinero desperdiciado. Tengo seguro por una razón."

"¿Pero quién me va a molestar con mensajes sin sentido en el trabajo ahora?" se queda, sus palabras con tono de broma y yo acaricio su cabeza con una sonrisa, formulando ya un plan en mi cabeza. Un mensaje sucio del celular de Emmet será una agradable sorpresa, aunque se dé cuenta del verdadero remitente un momento después.

"Creo que te las arreglaras," digo vagamente. Con un sutil recordatorio de lo que planeo hacerle una vez que lleguemos a casa, me sigue fuera de la tienda.

-x-x-

"¿Puedo tener un testigo?" Ángela asoma la cabeza de la puerta del cuarto de medicinas, que está justo a un lado de la estación de enfermería. Emmet, quien está caminando en la dirección opuesta del pasillo – claramente sin ninguna intención de ser dicho testigo – levanta el puño e inmaduramente dice, "¡Amen!"

Entorno los ojos - ¿Quién no ha escuchado eso antes? – me levanto para asistir a Ángela. Ella sostiene la puerta con una pequeña, tímida sonrisa.

"Gracias," dice mientras accedo el código del Pyxis y presiono mi dedo en el escáner. Espero pacientemente hasta que el cajón se abre, luego la observo con atención mientras cuenta las jeringas y saca lo que necesita. Cuando se gira y me encuentra mirando sobre su hombro, ella brinca, llevando su mano a su pecho por la sorpresa.

"¡Me asustaste!" dice, luego se ríe con la respiración un poco cortada. Me disculpo mientras ella se mueve, tomando una jeringa vacía, luego la detengo antes de dejar la habitación.

"¿No vas a tirar eso?" le pregunto, haciendo un gesto hacia el vial en su mano. Luce confundida por un momento – con buena razón, creo, porque ninguno de nosotros usualmente demanda que tiremos algo aquí en el cuarto de medicinas. Normalmente, ella iría al cuarto del paciente, saca la cantidad de medicina que necesita con la jeringa, y tiraría el vial en los botes de basura. O al menos eso es lo que creo que hará. Una gran cantidad de confianza solía existir entre nosotros, pero desafortunadamente, eso está en el pasado ahora. Al menos para mí.

"Cierto, cierto," dice, recuperándose de repente. Hay un fregadero en una esquina. La veo preparar la morfina y tirar la mitad por el drenaje. Me mira insegura, entonces le aseguro que estoy satisfecha con una sonrisa forzada. Toma el vial vacío – por propósitos de historial – y rápidamente sale de la habitación.

Más tarde, Aro recibe el mismo trato, aunque él no luce ni cerca de complaciente bajo mi escrutinio. Me ve con sospecha, entrecierra los ojos y libera su Naomi Campbell interior con furia.

Con la mano en su cadera, me apunta con su dedo desocupado, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado como un gallo. "¿Piensas que _yo_ tome las drogas? Déjame decirte corazón, que he sido enfermera por más tiempo del que has vivido y nunca me ha _faltado_ al respeto una niñita como tú. Y creo que es tu _nombre _sobre el que están perdidas esas drogas, ¿eh?"

De repente entiendo porque Emmet no soporta a este hombre.

"Yo nunca _dije_ que tu habías tomado la drogas," contrarresto con igual veneno de en la voz, instantáneamente sintiéndome afrontada por su acusación. "Todo lo que dije es que quiero ver cuando tiras la maldita medicina."

Ignorándome dice, "¿Entonces…que? ¿No pudiste lograr que tu lindo doctor te escribiera una prescripción? ¿Es eso?"

Si fuera cualquier otro hombre, probablemente lo golpearía. A como son las cosas, Aro es apenas más alto que yo y _definitivamente_ más femenino. Probablemente grite como una princesa, me acuse de asalto, y me meta en incluso más problemas.

"¿Vas a tirar la medicina o necesitas que vaya por Kate?" demando irritada.

"Oh más vale que creas que voy a tirarla," asegura, como si no se le ocurriera hacer lo contrario. Pongo los ojos en blanco por su absurda actitud mientras se acerca al mostrador y empieza sus exagerados movimientos. Después de tirar todo por el fregadero, tiene la audacia de abrir la llave y lavarlo todo con agua, como si estuviera previniendo que una supuesta drogadicta como yo trate de absorber la medicina del mohoso caño.

No dice nada más mientras sale de la habitación, pero la hostilidad que deja detrás es paralizante. Escucho a Emmet decir algo despectivo en el pasillo, y de repente él y Aro están discutiendo, sus apagadas voces audibles a través de la delgada puerta.

Muevo la cabeza y suspiro, luego tomo mis notas y continúo mi trabajo.

-x-x-

_No puedo esperar llegar a casa, desnudarte, y sentir tu enorme polla dentro de mí…_

La respuesta de Edward viene solo un par de momentos después.

_Creo que necesitamos hablar, Emmet._

_Habrá tiempo para hablar después…_

Él celular de Emmet vibra silenciosamente en mi mando, el nombre de Edward apareciendo en la pantalla. Rápidamente me deslizo dentro de la sala de descanso y contesto con una sonrisa de satisfacción, profundizando mi voz y diciendo, "¡Yo!" en la mejor interpretación de Emmet que puedo lograr.

"No eres graciosa, Bella," dice Edward inmediatamente.

"Bueno yo creo que soy muy graciosa," discuto. "¿Por qué? ¿Decepcionado?"

"No, definitivamente no estoy decepcionado," rectifica. "¿Qué estás haciendo con el celular de Emmet?"

"Mandándote mensajes sucios."

"Me puedo dar cuenta," dice secamente. "Fue definitivamente… una sorpresa." Hago un tope (fist-pump) interno, regodeándome por mi habilidad de tomarlo por sorpresa, completamente consciente que escondo la mente de un niño de doce años.

"¿No tienen mucho trabajo hoy?" pregunta.

"Si, no ha estado tan mal. ¿Por qué?" inmediatamente me pregunto si tendrá tiempo de venir un rato y me emociono por la idea.

"Extubaron a Jared esta mañana. Esta despierto, si quieres ir a verlo."

"¿En serio?" pregunto feliz. He hecho que Edward me mantenga al tanto del estatus del Sr. Lowery todos los días, y aunque ha sido notablemente positivo, este es el mejor signo de mejora hasta ahora. "Si, gracias. Hare eso."

"Bien. Me tengo que ir, te veré esta noche."

"Muy bien."

"¿Y Bella?"

"¿Hmm?"

"Te amo."

Sonrió. "Yo también te amo."

-x-x-

Aunque sé que está despierto, aun es una sorpresa el encontrar al Sr. Lowery recostado tranquilamente en su cama, cambiándole los canales a la televisión mientras sostiene una taza con trozos de hielo. Las persianas están cerradas, bañando el cuarto en oscuridad, pero la luz del pasillo y la televisión emiten una suficiente, aunque temblosa luz a través de sus facciones.

Estoy tan emocionada por verlo despierto y bien que no hago ningún preámbulo para entrar a su habitación. Él no se asusta por mi intrusión, acostumbrado al constante ir y venir de la habitación, pero su rostro se ilumina con una agradable sonrisa cuando me reconoce.

"¡Bella!" exclama, justo al mismo tiempo que yo digo, "¡Sr. Lowery!" Su voz es rasposa, pero aun así fuerte y tranquilizadora.

"¿Trabajas aquí hoy?" pregunta confundido.

"No, vine a verte." Me siento en la silla al lado de su cama mientras baja el volumen de la televisión. "Edward dijo que estabas despierto. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Mi garganta me duele como un hijo de perra, pero viviré." Hace un gesto hacia la taza de hielo para indicar su frio alivio.

"Bueno me tuviste preocupada por un tiempo," admito. El tubo de oxigeno del Sr. Lowery aunque correctamente posicionado en su nariz, esta suelto y colgando de una oreja. "Tu oxigeno se va a caer," le digo, estirándome para arreglarlo.

"No eras la única que estaba preocupada," confiesa, girando la cabeza para que pueda colocar el tubo detrás de su oreja. "¡Deberías leer las cartas que mis nietos me escribieron!" Se estremece un poco por la idea y yo sonrió con simpatía.

"¿Tan mal, eh?"

Parece pensarlo un momento, luego hace un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia. "Me hace sentir bien, el saber lo mucho que seré extrañado," dice. "Tal vez es algo egoísta decirlo, pero es lo que es."

"No creo que sea egoísta," le aseguro. "Creo que haría a cualquiera sentir bien, especialmente si han estado tan cerca de morir."

Se encoge de hombros, y luego, mirando la puerta dice. "¿Y dónde está Edward?"

Innecesariamente sigo su mirada, y luego me giro para verlo de nuevo. "Trabajando."

"Trabaja demasiado. Ambos. Estuvo aquí esta mañana cuando desperté, sabes. Enormes ojos verdes estaban sobre mi rostro, fue lo primero que vi. Casi me mata del susto."

Bufo con una risa. "Suena horroroso," bromeo.

"Bueno no para _ti_," rectifica. "Supongo que tú lo vives todas las mañanas."

"Él no se la pasa suspendido sobre mi mientras duermo, si a eso te refieres."

El Sr. Lowery se ríe, lo que se convierte en un ataque de tos. Se endereza un poco, su rostro completo cambiando a un color rojo brillante como frambuesa, y el monitor de saturación de oxigeno se vuelve loco, sonando mientras su nivel de oxigeno cae hasta los 80 y tantos. Veo a su enfermera levantarse del escritorio, dando un vistazo a la habitación, pero viendo que es otro ataque de tos, se relaja y se sienta de nuevo.

El nivel sube tan pronto la tos se detiene, y el sonido se detiene. El rojo de su rostro, sin embargo, toma un tiempo en desaparecer.

"¡Agg!" declara, haciendo un profundo, sonido gutural. Trata de aclararse la garganta.

"¿Mejor?" me aventuro a preguntar, una vez que ya está más tranquilo.

"No." El tono de voz es amargo, obviamente está cansado de estar enfermo.

"¿Edward no dijo cuándo te iban a transferir de regreso a piso?"

"Mañana, probablemente."

"Oh, bien. Eso significa que tendré a quien molestar todo el día."

"Mañana es día de diálisis," me informa. "Así que no _todo_ el día." Pero las comisuras de sus labios se curvan en una pequeña sonrisa, y no puedo evitar pensar que espera con ansias ser transferido. De vuelta a la familiaridad, donde mejor salud y ser dado de alto están más al alcance de la mano.

Hablamos un rato más, de nada en particular. Me dice que después de despertarse, alguien, probablemente uno de sus nietos, dejo la televisión en MTV – Dios nos libre – y que no podía encontrar el control remoto, ni la fuerza para llamar a la enfermera. Tuvo que soportar casi un episodio completo de algo que sonaba sospechosamente igual a _Jersey Shore_, basado en su corta descripción, antes de que alguien tuviera piedad de él y cambiara el canal.

Su cena llega, y me digo que es probablemente tiempo de regresar al trabajo. Me levanto y toco su hombro como despedida, y el coloca su mano sobre la mía.

"¿Edward tiene el día libre mañana?" pregunta. No estoy segura como obtuvo esta información, pero asiento confirmando. "No te culparía si de repente te da una fiebre o necesitas faltar, entonces," dice. "La vida es muy corta, sabes. Este lugar no es tan importante, en el gran esquema de las cosas," me guiña el ojo bromeando, pero carga el aire de un hombre que sabe, demasiado bien, lo corta que es la vida.

-x-x-

Mi teléfono nuevo llega al siguiente día, así que después del trabajo, hago una parada para ir a recogerlo. Mi "nuevo" celular es reformado, lo que significa que es usado y tiene unos rayones y luce un poco mejor que mi celular anterior, excepto que este está en una pieza. Vuelve a la vida fácilmente, después de unos momentos de vacilación, una docena de llamadas perdidas y mensajes aparecen en la pantalla.

Hay tres llamadas perdidas de mi papa – dos ayer y una esta mañana. Otra es de Alec, un mero minuto después de que le colgué y destruí mi celular. Aparentemente, encontró un poco de sentido común junto con su resaca, porque no ha tratado de contactarme de nuevo. Un mensaje de Irina la tarde que mi teléfono fue destruido. Otro de Emmet, mandado ayer, preguntando si todos los celulares van al cielo.

Mi papá suena un poco triste en su tercer mensaje de voz. "Sé que me estoy haciendo viejo," dice estoico, "pero creí que era bastante cool para alguien mayor. Siento que se menos de ti ahora que cunado vivías en Florida."

Frunzo el ceño. Eso es verdad, la última vez que lo vi fue cuando me entrego la mesa de la cocina – la misma mesa en la que Edward y yo tuvimos sexo, Dios cuide su alma y ruego porque nunca se entere – y la última vez que hable con él fue hace dos semanas. No lo he estado evitando a propósito, claro, pero con mi pelea y reconciliación con Edward y todo lo que ha pasado en el trabajo, el tiempo se me fue de las manos.

Sentada en mi coche, lo llamo inmediatamente y hago planes para verlo pronto. Él vino a Seattle la última vez, entonces lo justo es que yo haga el viaje de tres horas a Forks esta vez. Y ya va siendo hora que se lo presente a Edward, creo. Sera incomodo, pero no será peor que conocer a Carlisle. Edward me va a deber la vida para siempre por ese desastre.

Finalmente, leo el último mensaje, el que Edward me mando justo horas antes de nuestra pelea. El que nunca tuve la oportunidad de leer, el que concluyo nuestra sucia, coqueta, conversación escrita.

_A veces,_ dice, _creo que la cosa más grande que hice en mi vida fue enamorarme de ti. _


	25. Chapter 25

**Les dejo otro capitulo, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! espero les guste este capitulo y me lo hagan saber en un review más tarde. Sin más, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24 – El Cometido de la Seductora<strong>

"¿Tu papá tiene una _escopeta_?" Edward pregunta alarmado. Vamos camino a Forks, casi a 50 millas fuera de Seattle, con nada a nuestro alrededor más que largas carreteras frente a nosotros. Originalmente nos entretenemos adivinando quien canta cualquier canción que pongan en el radio; Edward gana ese juego, pero solo porque era una estación de música retro y tiene una memoria muy buena.

Ahora quiere que lo prepare diciéndole cosas de mi padre.

"Tiene cuatro de hecho, pero las mantiene guardadas en un gabinete con llave," explico con calma. "Si decide dispararte con una, tendrás al menos una ventaja de tres minutos mientras encuentra la llave. Ahora, su pistola de policía por otro lado…"

"¿Pistola de policía?"

"Te dije que era un policía."

"Esta fuera de servicio," Edward farfulla, claramente estresado, mientras sus ojos ven el camino frente a nosotros. El clima es frio, nublado, pero seco – no ha llovido en casi una semana, y las nubes sobre nosotros son blancas y no amenazantes.

"El Jefe Swan nunca está fuera de servicio, Edward," le recuerdo.

"¿Si le hablaste de mí, verdad? ¿Sabe que voy a ir?"

"Nah, pensé que sería mejor sorprenderlo."

"¿Es en serio?" se ve completamente presa del pánico, y suelto una carcajada, ni siquiera molestándome en ocultar mi diversión. Edward frunce el ceño y trata de pellizcarme, y en su distracción jala el volante y lleva el carro al centro de la carretera. Afortunadamente no hay nadie a nuestro alrededor.

Eso no me detiene para regañarlo como si fuera mi hijo. "¿Qué diablos, _Bo Duke_? ¡Mantén tus ojos en el camino! Que me mates no hará menos probable que mi papá te dispare."

"Tendría que encontrarme primero."

"Claramente lo subestimas." Me acomodo de regreso en mi asiento, tratando de relajar mis nervios. "¿Podrías detenerte en la siguiente salida? Tengo que ir al baño, gracias a ti."

"Solo nos faltan unas 100 millas más. Creo que puedes aguantarte."

"Dios me ayude, Edward, más te vale detenerte."

"¿O qué?" me reta.

"Me voy a orinar en tu carro, eso va a pasar."

"Eso sería tan típico de ti que te orines en mis asientos de cuero, Bella."

"No me retes, Edward."

Por suerte para sus asientos de cuero, se detiene. Uso el baño, compro provisiones y una botella de agua, y nos metemos de nuevo al auto, listos para completar el resto de las 85 millas hacia Forks. Nuestra conversación continua de la misma forma, con ocasionales bromas y datos curiosos de mi padre. Mi papá ha empezado a ver a una mujer llamada Sue, una mamá soltera que solía ser amiga de mi mamá. Ella y mi mamá no han hablado en años, pero aun así es extraño.

Se supone que Sue vendrá para la cena esta noche. Bueno, técnicamente ella va a _cocinar_ la cena. En la casa de mi papá.

Mi papá parece encantado que va a poder ofrecernos una comida hecha en casa nuestra primera noche ahí y no puedo evitar sentirme algo agradecida por ella. Dios sabe que un hombre solo puede sobrevivir cierto tiempo viviendo de cereal y barras de granola.

Mientras entramos a Forks, empiezo a apuntar varios lugares de mi pasado. "Ahí fue donde estudie la primaria," digo, "Y si sigues ese camino, hay un gran terreno donde yo y mi papá íbamos a acampar."

"¿Tu mamá no iba?" Edward pregunta.

"Nah, ella odiaba ese tipo de cosas. Ocasionalmente alguno de los amigos de mi papá venia, y llevamos al hijo de Sue algunas veces."

"¿Qué tan grandes son sus hijos?"

"Seth es solo dos años más chico que yo. Leah es muy joven – ella tenía unos tres años más o menos cuando me mude a Florida. La vi una vez hace un par de años, pero Seth vive en California ahora. No lo he visto en mucho tiempo."

El semblante de Edward no cambia mientras nos acercamos a la casa de mi papá. Le doy direcciones directas, diciéndole que de vuelta aquí y allá, y rápidamente nos estamos estacionando en la entrada. La casa de mi papá es de dos pisos y blanca, con una mancha de tierra en el borde de cada panel por la constante lluvia. Los rieles del porche estaban pintados de blanco desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora la pintura esta cuarteada, y la madera hinchada.

No es una casa horrible, pero es vieja y necesita una pequeña remodelación. Mi papá es responsable con su trabajo, nunca llama enfermo o pierde un día de trabajo, pero no estoy segura que alguna vez haya tenido la motivación de mejorar su hogar.

Abro la puerta y salgo del auto. Esta lloviznando, a diferencia de Seattle, y la lluvia es densa y con niebla. Edward pasa una mano por su cabello y suspira, la única indicación de que está nervioso.

"Voy por las maletas," dice, siguiendo mi ejemplo, y lo veo mirar la patrulla de mi papá con cautela. "¿Maneja esa cosa todo el tiempo?"

"No todo el tiempo." No puedo evitar sonreír. Mi papá normalmente deja su patrulla en la estación, manejando su camioneta cuando está fuera de servicio. De seguro trajo la patrulla a casa a propósito, tratando de asustar a Edward. Y por cómo se ven las cosas, está funcionando.

Edward dice algo en un susurro que no puedo oír. Toma nuestras maletas del asiento trasero y una bolsa de basura cae al suelo. Toma el envoltorio, lo tira de regreso al auto, y cierra la puerta.

La puerta de la casa se abre antes de que lleguemos al poche. Primero la interior, y luego la rejilla. Rechina de sus bisagras, gruñendo en protesta, y mi papá abre la puerta de par en par, sosteniendo la puerta para Edward, cuyas manos están ocupadas con las maletas. Mi papá lo mira brevemente y luego me sonríe a mí.

"Hola cariño. Me alegro que los dos hayan tenido un buen viaje." Me da un rápido abrazo de bienvenida, luego se aleja y se gira hacia Edward.

"Papá, este es Edward. Edward, mi papá. Charlie."

Edward deja las maletas en el porche y estira el brazo para estrechar la mano de mi papá. Su apretón es firme, ambos intentando impresionar al otro. Mi papá está parado todo derecho, su altura de cinco pies y diez pulgadas – aun unas cuantas pulgadas más bajo que Edward – pero su parado es sólido y seguro. Edward no vacila tampoco.

"Es un placer conocerlo, señor."

"Llámame Charlie. ¿Tuvieron un buen viaje?"

"Estuvo muy bien. Sorprendentemente seco también, la mayor parte."

Charlie lanza una mirada al jardín y la suave lluvia. Ciertamente no está seco ahora. Pero ¿Cuándo no está lloviendo en Forks? Es incluso peor que Seattle.

"Bueno vamos a acomodar sus cosas. Sue debería llegar pronto. Va a traer a su hija, también. Recuerdas a Leah, ¿verdad Bella?"

"Sí, claro."

Leah apenas tenía unos diez años la última vez que la vi. Pequeña y delgada, usaba una playera de NSYNC y se quejaba de estar aburrida constantemente. Me sorprendo, al darme cuenta que debe tener unos dieciséis ahora.

Mi papá se dirige a la cocina mientras yo guio a Edward escaleras arriba. Hay fotos de mí en las paredes, unas que mi mamá colgó que mi papá nunca quito. Yo con un hoyo en mis dientes frontales, con una coleta de lado en el tercer grado cuando no quería otra cosa más que parecerme a Claudia de _The Baby-sitter Club_. Con horror, me doy cuenta que Edward está echando un vistazo a cada fotografía que pasamos con divertido interés.

"No es gracioso," le digo, aunque nunca se rio.

Edward sonríe. "No te pongas a la defensiva Madonna. Eras linda."

"¡No me parecía a Madonna!" Aunque con el hueco en los dientes, el parecido es un poco inquietante.

_¡Maldición!_.

"Si tú lo dices," Edward cede, pero apenas puede contener su sonrisa.

Lo llevo a mi habitación y pone las maletas en el suelo. Esta exactamente igual cada vez que vengo – paredes color amarillo pálido con una atroz cenefa de flores cerca del techo, un usado, cobertor purpura, una chirriante cama matrimonial que le pertenecía a mi mamá antes de casarse. El vestidor está marcado con pluma en varios lugares, frases que están rayadas y olvidadas.

No hay fotos en mi habitación. Las pocas que tenía me las lleve a Florida, y mis visitas aquí eran tan breves que nunca sentí la necesidad de decorar el lugar. Es sin chiste, como un viejo cuarto de invitados con muebles mutilados.

Edward ve todo con interés de todas formas, probablemente tratando de ver como era de niña. Por nuestros alrededores, podría pasar por una muy aburrida.

"Me lleve todas mis cosas a Florida cuando estaba pequeña," le digo, tomando a Edward por el codo. "Ven, vamos abajo."

Edward duda. "¿Dónde voy a dormir?"

"Aquí," digo, como si no fuera obvio.

"¿En tu cuarto? ¿Entonces dónde vas a dormir tú?"

"Bueno, no en el piso," le contesto con una pequeña risa. "Sé que la cama es pequeña, pero vas a tener que meter tu panza por una noche y hacer espacio." Estiro el brazo para darle una palmada en su muy plano abdomen, bromeando.

"¿En la misma cama?" Edward luce levemente horrorizado. "¿Qué hay de tu papá?"

"¿Qué con él?"

"Él no va a querer que duerma contigo."

"¿Dormir conmigo, o _dormir_ conmigo?" muevo las cejas sugestivamente y Edward se cruza de brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

"Es lo mismo."

"Lo creas o no, mi papá no es tan anticuado."

"_Todos_ los papás son anticuados. Especialmente los que tienen armas."

"Por favor. Tengo veintiséis. ¿Y tú crees que no deja que Sue pase la noche?"

"¿_Tú_ crees que lo hace?"

"Trato de no pensar mucho al respecto. Pero… sí, creo que si lo hace."

"Bueno es diferente. Es su casa, él puede hacer lo que quiera. ¿Siquiera la preguntaste si estaba bien?"

Entorno los ojos con un suspiro, luego me abro camino fuera de la habitación y bajo los escalones, Edward no tiene otra opción más que seguirme. "Te preocupas demasiado."

Mi papá está sentado en el sofá. Cuando nos ve, pregunta si queremos una cerveza, luego se va a la cocina para ir por las bebidas. Cuando abre la botella y me la da, arqueo una ceja en dirección de Edward y le digo solo moviendo los labios. _¿Ves?_

_Eso no prueba nada_, Edward frunce el ceño de regreso. _¿Recuerdas? Mi papá trato de verter Brandy por mi garganta en la cena. _

Bufo y tomo un gran trago de mi cerveza. _Como sea._

Edward parece tenso al principio, y por un momento me preocupo que no tengan nada en común y nada de qué hablar. Pero luego mi papá le pregunta a Edward si le gusta pescar, y una parte desconocida para mí de Edward – una parte que solía ir a pescar con su tío todos los fines de semana hasta que tenía trece – se libera, y antes de que me dé cuenta mi papá lo está llevando al garaje para presumirle su equipo de pesca y acuerdan ir a pescar al lago mañana en la mañana.

Cambio el canal de _Sport Center_ a _Tosh.O _ para ayudarme a pasar el tiempo. Hay un video de un tipo bailando en un speedo cuando entran a la casa.

"¡Bella! ¿Qué diablos estás viendo?" mi papá grita.

Casi brinco del susto, girándome para ver a mi padre lucir horrorizado mientras Edward está parado a su lado, una expresión de suficiencia en su rostro.

"¿Qué? Son videos de internet," digo a la defensiva.

"No quiero ver qué clase de videos sube esa gente loca en Internet. Y ciertamente no es algo que Sue y Leah necesiten ver."

No me molesto en mencionar que ni siquiera están aquí. Tomo el control remoto y empiezo a cambiar de canales, tomando mi cerveza en silencio mientras mi papá guía a Edward a la cocina para mostrarle el filete que van a cocinar esta noche. Edward lo sigue con los hombros relajados, y me imagino que solo está feliz que el gabinete de armas no haya hecho su aparición.

-x-x-

Sue y Leah llegan un poco después de las cinco. Se hacen las introducciones, y Sue me abraza con cariño exclamando que no he cambiado nada. Leah se queda parada a un lado incomoda al principio, mientras que la he conocido toda mi vida, la mayoría del tiempo que pasamos juntas fue cunado Leah tenia tres años y era muy joven para retener memorias.

Realmente sobresale como una adolescente. Ya no tan delagada, su pecho es ya más grande que el mio y sus caderas un poco más anchas, dándole una figura curvilínea. Su cabello es negro y ligeramente ondulado, cayendo casi a la mitad de su espalda, y sus ojos oscuros son profundos.

Esos ojos profundos están atraídos a Edward, viendo cada movimiento mientras ayuda a poner la mesa y hace pequeña plática con mi papá y Sue. Cuando todos nos sentamos, su vacilación inicial se ha desvanecido, habla sin cesar en una voz que traiciona su juventud.

"¿Entonces eres un doctor?" pregunta, viendo a Edward con ojos soñadores.

"Si," responde con educación, ajeno de su mirada soñadora.

"¿Entonces has hecho, como…RCP y esas cosas?" Hace la pregunta con un suspiro, como si imaginarse a Edward haciendo RCP ha salido directamente de su pequeña fantasía de adolescente, y Sue y Charlie intercambian miradas.

"Un par de veces," le dice. "Aunque Bella probablemente lo ha hecho más."

"¿Nunca has tenido que besar a un hombre mayor, verdad?"

"Ya no hacemos boca a boca," le informo, esperando desalentar su violento ataque de lujuria que está lanzando en este momento a través de la mesa. "Tenemos mascaras en el hospital que hacen eso por ti."

Leah luce tomada por sorpresa por esto. "¿Mascaras? ¿Pero qué tal si alguien cae y muere en el centro comercial? No tienes mascaras ahí."

"Se supone que solo haces compresiones en el pecho. Poner tu boca en la de un extraño es antihigiénico."

Sue asiente vigorosamente en acuerdo.

"¿Qué hay de mí?" Leah exclama, ofendida. "No soy antihigiénica. ¿Me dejarías morir en lugar de hacer respiración boca a boca?"

Casi me lanzo a soltar un discurso de cómo el RCP es normalmente más efectivo sin respiración boca a boca, pero antes de tener la oportunidad Edward dice suavemente. "Claro que no, Leah. Haríamos una excepción por ti." Termina su frase con una de sus características sonrisas de lado que uso sin piedad mientras me estaba conquistando.

Leah sonríe de alegría en su dirección.

De repente tengo la sensación que Edward sabe _exactamente_ que está haciendo. Discretamente me muevo en mi asiento para patearlo en la espinilla, causando que se sacuda y me lance una mirada de advertencia.

"_¿Qué?_" articula.

Sue habla antes de que pueda contestar. "Leah, ya que estas tan interesada, tal vez ser doctor es algo sobre lo que te gustaría pensar."

Leah luce perturbada por esta pregunta, y lo piensa con cuidado por unos segundos. "¿Los doctores que no tienen que ir a la escuela como por…diez años más o menos?" dirige la pregunta a Edward.

"Algo así," contesta vagamente.

Inmediatamente mueve la cabeza, arrugando su nariz en disgusto. "Nah, sería más fácil solo casarse con uno."

Los horrorizados ojos de Charlie y Sue casi se salen de su cavidad. Edward se ahoga con su bebida, y yo palmeo su espalda, cubriendo mi risa alrededor de un gran bocado de puré de papa.

Leah continúa comiendo como si nunca hubiéramos estado hablando.

-x-x-

Sue y Leah se queda por un rato después de que limpiamos lo de la cena. Cuando Leah escucha que Edward va a acompañar a mi papá en un viaje de pesca, se auto invita, más para el disgusto de Charlie.

"Te he preguntado decenas de veces que vayas a pescar conmigo y siempre te niegas," la reprende.

"¡No me has preguntado últimamente!"

"¡Me rendí! Y actúas como si fuera el fin del mundo cada vez que traigo pescado a casa."

"¡Dejas las escamas por todo el fregadero! ¡Es _asqueroso_!"

Me da una ligera sensación de nostalgia, el verlos discutir. Aunque nunca tuve que soportar las escamas de pescado – mi mamá siempre hacia que mi papá limpiara los pescados afuera, en el lavadero – solíamos discutir interminablemente por la carnada. Lo ayudaba a buscar gusanos en la tierra por horas cuando estaba pequeña, pero nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, maneje los grillos que a mi papá le encantaba usar. Cada vez que los ponías en el anzuelo salía esa cosa amarilla, y la sensación de sus pequeñas piernas puntiagudas en la piel de tus dedos era algo horroroso.

Edward soporta la adoración de Leah con una cansada paciencia. Pero una vez que se van, y estamos subiendo el corto tramo de escaleras, puedo darme cuenta que está contento de estar solo.

Compartimos el baño, lavándonos los dientes lado a lado, en un fácil y cómodo silencio entre nosotros. Pero él duda afuera de la puerta del cuarto, inseguro de cómo proceder.

"¿Estás seguro que esto está bien?" pregunta de nuevo, con cautela.

Lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo dentro de la habitación. "Si sigues preguntándome eso, voy a correrte para que duermas en tu auto."

Él asiente tímidamente y cierra la puerta detrás de si con cuidado. Mi papá ya se retiró a su propia habitación, al final del pasillo, y Edward y yo decidimos hacer lo mismo unos minutos después. Ha sido un largo día para ambos. Me quito mi pantalón y mi brassier y me acuesto en la cama en nada más que mi playera y mi ropa interior. Me acomodo en la orilla para darle espacio a Edward, y él se desviste y se desliza detrás de mí en nada más que sus boxers. Su piel es caliente en comparación con las frías sabanas, y enreda sus brazos a mí alrededor desde atrás, atrayéndome a su calidez.

Besa mi hombro ligeramente, y luego se queda quieto. Su polla, que está parcialmente dura, esta presionada contra mi trasero. Empujo mis caderas contra las suyas y siento su cuerpo tensarse detrás de mí.

Cuando lo hago de nuevo, su agarre es casi doloroso.

"Detén eso," me regaña.

"¿Detener que?" lo hago de nuevo. Edward se aleja de mí, poniendo unos centímetros de espacio entre nosotros en la cama. Sus cejas – lo poco que puedo ver en la oscuridad – están juntas en un severo ceño.

"Tú sabes qué."

"Oh, vamos." Me giro hacia él, muy a mi pesar, él suspira y hace un determinante esfuerzo para evitar que lo toque, especialmente mientras mi mano empieza a viajar al sur.

"Bella," dice entre dientes. "Tienes que estar bromeando."

"¿Por qué habría de estar bromeando?"

"No vamos a tener sexo con tu papá al final del pasillo."

"Está dormido. Nunca lo sabrá."

"No me importa."

"Seremos silenciosos."

"Tú nunca eres silenciosa."

"¡Claro que sí!"

"¡Deja de tocarme! ¡Dije que no!"

"¡Deja de actuar como una mujer!"

"¡Entonces deja de forzarme! ¡No significa no!"

"¡Dios, eres tan dramático!"

Me recuesto sobre mi espalda, haciendo mi frustración aparente. Edward imita mi posición, recostados hombro con hombro, mientras pasa una mano por su rostro. Cae pesadamente a su lado.

Mi rostro solo muestra disgusto, y espero que en cualquier momento lo piense mejor y ceda. Es un hombre, después de todo.

Pero luego suspira y se gira, al lado opuesto del mío. "Buenas noches," murmura.

Frunzo el ceño y lo empujo por la espalda, casi tirándolo de la pequeña cama.

"Cobarde."

"Se llama instinto de conservación," dice sobre su hombro.

"No trates de decorar la palabra, cobarde."

"Buenas noches, Bella."

Suspiro. ¿Entonces así será? Bien. No lo necesito para terminar. Dudando solo por un segundo, deslizo mi mano dentro de mis bragas y trato de poner en blanco mi mente, moviendo mis dedos lentamente pero no discretamente.

Me toma un minuto el poner en movimiento las cosas. Nunca me he masturbado donde alguien me pudiera y no me di cuenta de lo raro que se podría sentir hasta que lo estoy haciendo. Pero es muy tarde para arrepentirme ahora. No quiero echarme para atrás.

¿Debería hacer algún ruido? ¿Sería demasiado?

Finalmente decido que probablemente sería más natural y eventualmente suelto un pequeño gemido, solo lo suficientemente alto para atraer la atención de Edward. Se tensa a mi lado, pero no se gira hacia mí.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Bella?" dice vacilante.

"¿Hmm?" Continúo moviendo mis dedos y finalmente siento un poco de la presión empezar a formarse. "Dios, lo que daría por tenerte dentro de mí en este momento."

Edward mira cautelosamente sobre su hombro y maldice entre dientes. "Maldita sea, Bella. ¿Qué tratas de hacerme?" Se gira, sus ojos abiertos, pero no me toca. En cambio, cruza sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y observa.

Le permito unos momentos del show sin interrupciones. Tan pronto su respiración empieza a hacerse más laboriosa, estiro mi mano para tomar la suya. Sorprendentemente, no se opone mientras lo guío hacia mí y la coloco debajo de la mía, justo sobre mi clítoris. Esto fue casi _muy_ fácil.

Inhala pesadamente mientras guio sus dedos por mi resbaladiza piel, abriendo mis piernas para permitirme un mejor acceso. Sus dedos empiezan a imitar mis movimientos y suelto su mano para jalar mis bragas por mis piernas, quitándolas del camino. Edward se levanta en un codo para poder alcanzarme fácilmente, sus dedos se deslizan hacia abajo, partiendo mi piel, y eventualmente uno se desliza dentro.

Se inclina hacia mí y besa mi cuello, y luego succiona y muerde suavemente con sus dientes. "Vas a ser la absoluta causa de mi muerte, Bella," murmura.

Yo gimo en respuesta, levantando mis caderas para responder a sus movimientos. "Te necesito demasiado," gimo.

Giro mi rostro hacia Edward y él gime, presionando su boca contra la mía y empujando su lengua a través de mis labios partidos. Su lengua acaricia la mía lánguida y deliciosamente, imitando los movimientos llevados a cabo en la parte baja de mi cuerpo. Lo jalo de los hombros, pero difícilmente necesita una invitación antes de rodarse sobre mí y usar su mano libre para bajar sus boxers. No los baja todo el camino, solo quita su mano derecha de mi ardor y la reemplaza con algo largo y duro.

Se desliza dentro con facilidad, estirandome y llenándome, y ambos gemimos juntos mientras nos unimos. Sale justo hasta que solo la cabeza queda dentro antes de entrar de nuevo. Enredo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, sintiendo cada ardiente centímetro, y lanzo mi cabeza hacia atrás para disfrutar.

Tan pronto aumenta la velocidad y la fuerza de sus embestidas, la cama chilla con fuerza, resistiendo el movimiento. Los rítmicos rechinidos son lo suficientemente fuertes para despertar a un muerto.

O a mi papá.

Edward se congela casi inmediatamente, su cuerpo poniéndose rígido sobre el mío. Ambos nos quedamos quietos, tratando de escuchar algún movimiento en el pasillo, pero no hay nada más que silencio.

"Maldición, Bella." Edward suspira frustrado.

"No es _mi_ culpa," inmediatamente discuto.

"Eso dice la seductora."

"Vamos al suelo."

"¿En serio?" suena dudoso, pero me mira con ligero interés mientras lo hago a un lado y me deslizo a la alfombra. Me quito la playera, liberando mis senos, y parecen servir como el incentivo perfecto que tiene a Edward siguiéndome fuera de la cama.

Me pongo en cuatro y suspiro mientras Edward empuja dentro de mí desde atrás. Está en una rodilla, su otra pierna apoyada a un lado de mi cadera, y su cuerpo ligeramente queda suspendido sobre el mío. La posición le permite ir tan profundo que tengo que morder mi mano para contener un grito.

"Oh Dios, Bella," murmura. Sus manos acarician tiernamente mi espalda al principio, luego mis caderas, hasta que me está tomando con un agarre tan fuerte que casi duele, usando su agarre como un ancla mientras sale y entra dentro de mí incrementando la fuerza.

El gemido que sigue es demasiado para contenerlo con mi mano; Edward deja el primero pasar, pero después del segundo, se inclina hacia adelante y pone su mano sobre mi boca, aun embistiendo contra mí en un ritmo constante y sin prisa.

"Shhhh," dice quedamente.

Aprieto los dientes, amortiguando mis gemidos. Cuando giro la cabeza para ver a Edward, es para verlo mordiéndose el labio, sus cejas fruncidas en concentración mientras la luz de la luna de la ventana baña su cuerpo en un suave y aperlado brillo.

Su mano, ahora floja, aún permanece cerca de mi boca, casi lista y esperando el siguiente gemido que se me escape. Beso sus dedos y digo, "Te amo demasiado."

Sus ojos se enfocan en los míos mientras su pulgar acaricia la piel de mis labios. Luego jala mis hombros, urgiendo a mi cuerpo a enderezarse, mi espalda contra su pecho. Mis rodillas se hunden en la alfombra y tengo el fugaz pesar de la quemadura que es seguro que siga, pero la idea se borra tan pronto Edward gira mi rostro y me besa con una ferocidad que me deja sin aliento.

"Te amo," dice de nuevo contra mis labios. "Solo a ti. Siempre."

Sus dedos encuentran mi clítoris, su lengua re invade mi boca, y me vengo instantáneamente.

-x-x-

Mi papá despierta a Edward temprano para su viaje de pesca. El sol está comenzando a salir, y apenas puedo distinguir el cabello desordenado de Edward y sus hombros descubiertos mientras lucha por ponerse el pantalón bajo la tenue luz. Se escucha un golpe al chocar su dedo con el vestidor, seguido de una maldición, y luego me está dando un beso en la frente y diciéndome adiós.

Paso más de una hora en la cama, no durmiendo realmente, antes de patear las cobijas y bajar por desayuno. Hay waffles congelados y cereal, así que me conformo con los primeros, tostándolos y cubriéndolos con miel antes de sentarme frente a la TV por algo de entretenimiento sin sentido. Cuando termino de comer, lavo los platos, tomo algo de café, y subo a la planta alta para tomar una ducha.

Hay un teléfono sonando cuando entro a la habitación, y reconozco el timbre como el del teléfono de Edward. Su celular está en la mesa de noche, olvidado en las primeras horas de la mañana. Camino hacia él, diciéndome a mí misma que solo veré quién es. _Mamá_ está escrito en la pantalla, y el timbre se detiene antes de que pueda tomar una decisión respecto a si contestar o no.

Hay dos llamadas perdidas, ambas de ella. La preocupación me inunda, en parte porque ella sabe que Edward está en Forks conmigo y en parte porque es muy temprano. Busco mi celular en mi bolso, saco su número del teléfono de Edward, y le regreso la llamada.

"Hola," dice, contestando rápidamente.

"¿Esme? Soy Bella. ¿Está todo bien?"

"¡Bella! Estaba esperando que fueras tú. Me acabo de dar cuenta que no tengo tu número."

"Si, vi que llamaste al teléfono de Edward. Esta fuera pescando con mi papá."

"¡Oh, qué bien! Siempre le encanto ir a pescar cuando era más joven. ¿Entonces se están llevando bien?" No hay urgencia en su voz, ningún indicio de que algo este mal.

"Si, parece caerle muy bien a mi papá."

"Eso está muy bien. Bueno mira, Bella, solo estaba llamando porque Carlisle fue admitido al hospital esta mañana." Antes de que pueda tener cualquier clase de reacción, ella calma mi preocupación diciendo. "No creo que sea nada serio, pero estaba muy débil y mareado esta mañana mientras se preparaba para el trabajo. Lo obligue a ir a la sala de urgencias y su presión arterial estaba baja y esta anémico. Fue admitido para una transfusión de sangre y un seguimiento. Aunque, ahorita está bien."

Respiro aliviada. "De acuerdo, que bueno. Me da gusto que este bien. Le diré a Edward tan pronto regrese."

"Gracias. No quiero preocuparlo mientras están fuera, pero no quiero que regrese y se entere que no le avise que estaba pasando."

"Lo entiendo. Me asegurare de decirle."

"Gracias. Y llamare si algo cambia."

"De acuerdo."

Edward y mi papá han estado fuera por hora y media. Me pregunto si Edward está disfrutando estar allá, estar apretados en un pequeño bote por tanto tiempo con mi papá como única compañía. Porque realmente dudo que Leah se haya levantado temprano para ir.

Sin embargo, su regreso a casa es un shock. Leah entra a la casa primero, su ropa mojada, su cabello oscuro pegado a su piel también húmeda. Su maquillaje se ha corrido por sus ojos y luce lo suficientemente enojada como para cometer un asesinato. Edward sigue después, igual de mojado, igual de descontento, y mi papá luce demasiado exhausto como para haber pasado un día relajante en el lago.

"_Esta_ es la razón de porque nunca voy a pescar contigo," dice Leah acaloradamente. Me pasa a un lado, camino a las escaleras, probablemente por una toalla al baño.

"Claro. Porque yo te dije que brincaras al agua."

"_¡Yo no brinque!"_

"Le diré a tu madre lo que hiciste," dice mi papá enojado, a lo cual no hay respuesta. Solo se escucha la puerta del baño cerrándose de golpe.

Edward se quita lentamente su mojada chaqueta, luciendo pálido. "¿Qué demonios paso?" exclamo, viéndolo a él y a mi papá. No hay pescado, pero ese podría estar en la camioneta.

"Leah se cayó por la borda," mi papá explica molesto. "Le dije que no se inclinara por el lado, ¿pero alguna vez me escucha? ¡El agua estaba helada! Luego grito como un alma en pena y jalo a Edward al agua. Si no hubiera usado un chaleco salvavidas, que dios me ayude, se hubiera ahogado."

¿Solo se _cayó_ al agua? Sonrió, pensando que lo más seguro es que su prematuro cerebro quería una demostración personal de la técnica de RCP de Edward. Y viendo al hombre todo mojado y nervioso, no puedo decir que la culpo.

Luego me doy cuenta que se está poniendo un poco azul alrededor de los labios y me imagino que es momento de llevarlo a tomar una ducha caliente. Rápido. Antes de que _yo _tenga que hacer RCP.

"Dios. Vamos, Edward," digo, tomándolo de la mano. Esta fría como el hielo. "Te estas congelando. Probablemente deberías tomar una ducha y cambiarte."

"Puede usar mi ducha si Leah sigue en el baño," mi papá ofrece, y yo asiento antes de guiar a mi hombre congelado hacia arriba.

El baño de mi papá es un poco más grande que el del pasillo. Abro el grifo por Edward mientras se quita toda su ropa mojada, y el baño empieza a llenarse de vapor casi inmediatamente. Esta temblando, su pálida piel con los pelos de punta mientras lo llevo debajo de la regadera.

"Dios, esto se siente bien," lo escucho gemir mientras me recargo contra el lavabo.

"Suena como que tuviste una excitante mañana."

"Si ser simultáneamente atacado y sumergido en un lago de hielo es excitante, entonces sí, supongo que sí."

"Suena bastante excitante para mí."

"No puedo creer que me dejaras salir solo con esa niña. Fue diez veces peor que anoche."

"Bueno, el hecho que se levantara tan temprano es un poco impresionante. Aparentemente no le di suficiente crédito a su obsesión contigo."

"Si, gracias," dice secamente.

Me encojo de hombros, luego digo, "hable con tu mamá hoy."

"¿Ah sí? ¿Sobre qué?"

"Estaba tratando de localizarte. Tu papá esta anémico y tuvo que ser admitido al hospital."

Su cabeza se asoma por la cortina de la regadera. Un ligero flujo de color ha regresado a sus mejillas. "¿En serio? ¿Está bien?"

"Ella dijo que estaba bien. Van a hacerle una transfusión de sangre y unos análisis. Solo quería decírtelo."

Parece considerarlo, luego asiente lentamente y desaparece detrás de la cortina de nuevo. "Probablemente tenga una ulcera péptica," dice sombríamente. "Tuvo una hace tres años."

"Tal vez," concedo. No sería tan sorprendente, sabiendo lo apretado que es ese hombre. Además le gusta tomar. "Podemos irnos antes si quieres," ofrezco.

"Odiaría hacer eso. Acabamos de llegar…"

"Mi papá lo va a entender. Y siempre podemos regresar después."

"Si, supongo que es cierto."

Me quedo en el baño un rato más. Edward dice que huele como a laguna, así que le paso una esponja para limpiarse. Luego camino hacia mi habitación por ropa seca.

Siento un desconocido impulso que causa que revise mi teléfono antes de irme. Tengo un mensaje de Alice – una foto de la marca en la pared donde estrelle mi cara, excepto que ahora hay un letrero oscuro que dice _BELLA SWAN ESTUVO AQUÍ_ escrito arriba con marcador permanente en la letra de Emmet.

Voy a matarlos a ambos.

Olvidando por completo que Edward sigue en el baño de mi papá, desnudo y abandonado, marco el número de Alice con toda la intensión de reclamarle. Excepto que nunca tengo la oportunidad.

"No, Bella, la foto no es importante en este momento," inmediatamente me interrumpe, su tono alarmantemente serio. "Nunca vas a adivinar qué es lo que _acaba_ de pasar."

"¿Qué, Alice? Solo dímelo."

"Averigüe quien robo las drogas."


	26. Chapter 26

**Primeramente, una disculpa por no haber actualizado en más de un mes esta historia. Me quede atrapada entre compromisos, trabajo y recientemente la escuela, cosas de graduación, que se fue aplazando más y más la traducción de la historia. Ya solo quedan 2 capítulos, uno más y el epilogo. Intentare que el siguiente capitulo quede lo más pronto posible, puede que no lo actualice el próximo fin de semana pero no dejare que el tiempo se me consuma tan rápido y no dejare que pase un mes, lo juro. **

**Sin más que agregar, aquí les dejo el capitulo espero que les guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25 – Solo Nosotros<strong>

Es raro que esté genuinamente sorprendida en este momento. Con todo lo que regularmente pasa en mi trabajo, y con las recientes sorpresas de mi vida personal, he llegado a la conclusión que todo es posible. Espera lo inesperado y todo eso.

Y aunque Alice está acusando a la Dra. Ellos, la única persona de la que sospeche al principio, aun es un shock oírlo, el tener a alguien que conoces y en quien confías el decir esto con mucha convicción.

Tal vez es así como Edward se sintió. O tal vez lo sintió más, o peor, dado que él conoce al culpable.

"Espera… ¿entonces confeso?" rápidamente le pregunto a Alice. Trato de que mi mente asimile lo sucedido. Quiero saber cómo llego a esa conclusión.

"Bueno… no," contesta con precaución.

"¿Entonces como lo sabes?"

"La vi con las pastillas."

"¿Qué? ¿_Viste_ las pastillas? ¿Por qué no le dijiste a alguien?"

"Porque no podría probarlo," explica, a la defensiva. "Todas estaban en un bote de prescripción sin etiqueta. Pero se lo que vi. Se agacho y una botella salió de su bolsillo y rodo por el pasillo. Trate de tomarlas por ella, pero ella las tomo tan rápido que pensé que me iba a arrancar la mano."

"Si, eso no prueba nada," concuerdo, algo exasperada. Es una evidencia muy débil, por lo que a mi concierne.

"Claro que sí. Vi las pastillas. Eran pequeñas y redondas y lucían exactamente como MS Contin."

"No puedes estar segura."

"Cuando le pregunte, se puso toda nerviosa y no me daba una respuesta directa. Finalmente dijo que era vitamina C. _Cierto._ ¿Por qué alguien estaría cargando vitamina C en una botella de prescripción sin etiqueta?"

"¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Tal vez su botella de vitaminas es gigante y necesitaba un contenedor más pequeño para llevar al trabajo."

"Sí. O tal vez es una adicta a las pastillas."

"Alice…"

"¿Qué?"

"Dios dime por favor que no has hecho nada estúpido. ¿No la acusaste verdad?"

"¿Luzco como una idiota? Claro que no, esa es una acusación gigante. Tenemos que ir a la administración. Y probablemente deberías hablar con Edward."

"No. No hay forma de que saque el tema de nuevo. No sin una confesión escrita y firmada."

"Bueno, ¿Cuándo regresas a casa? Yo digo que hablemos con Kate. Seguramente pueden hacerle un análisis de drogas. Oh, y ¿sabías que admitieron al Dr. Cullen a nuestro piso?" pregunta, su déficit de atención haciendo una sorpresiva aparición. "Emmet lo admitió y el Dr. Cullen lo hizo enojar en los primeros… diez minutos desde que llego. ¡Fue fantástico!"

Escucho la voz de Leah por el pasillo y de repente recuerdo mi cometido. Tomando las primeras prendas que encuentro de la maleta de Edward. Camino directamente por el pasillo y me encierro en la habitación de mi padre.

"Si, suena gracioso. Puede que lleguemos a casa mañana. Mira, Alice, tengo que irme. Te llamo más tarde."

"De acuerdo. Voy a tener los ojos abiertos por cualquier actividad sospechosa."

"Tu hazlo."

Termino la llamada justo antes de entrar al baño. Edward se ve un poco sorprendido por ver la puerta abriéndose de par en par, pero inmediatamente se relaja cuando ve que solo soy yo. Hay una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura y el aire de la habitación esta denso por el vapor. Luce ocioso, como si solo hubiera estado esperando ahí.

"Pensé que me habías abandonado," medio se queja, tomando la ropa de mi mano. "Incluso tomaste mi otra ropa."

Alejo los pensamientos de mi conversación por teléfono de mi mente, determinada a guárdamela por ahora. "¿Miedo de que Leah te atrape?" bromeo, moviendo las cejas con malicia. Edward me lanza una mirada.

"Eso no es gracioso."

"Oh, relájate, _Nick Carter_. Yo te protegeré."

Él no entiende mi broma.

Le doy las noticias a mi padre algo rápido. Está decepcionado, pero entiende, y para la cena arregla que comamos la mejor comida China para llevar que Forks tiene para ofrecer. Él hubiera deseado que tuviera pescado, que es una de las pocas cosas que sabe cocinar, pero aparentemente no tuvieron tiempo de pescar nada antes de que Leah se echara un clavado al lago. Sue y Leah no nos acompañan, y tengo la sensación de que es porque mi papá me quiere solo para él al menos por una sola noche. Edward se retira temprano, diciendo que empacara nuestras cosas, y mi papá y yo pasamos el resto de la noche solo charlando y poniéndonos al corriente.

La siguiente mañana, desayunamos en el comedor local con mi papá y nos vamos alrededor de las diez. Edward acaricia mi mano con sus dedos la mayoría del viaje a casa, su toque tranquilizador, y el viaje pasa rápido.

Hacemos una parada al hospital primero para poder visitar a Carlisle. Cuando Edward entra al inmenso estacionamiento, buscando por los oscuros espacios alguno vacío, no puedo evitar preguntarle porque no usa su lugar de estacionamiento de practicante. Porque yo _sé_ que tiene su propio lugar, tal como sé que tiene comida gratis y café y alguien que le limpie el trasero si quiere.

"No estoy trabajando hoy, Bella," contesta con una paciencia practicada.

"¿Y?"

"Y podemos estacionarnos en el estacionamiento público como cualquier visitante."

"No le estás haciendo a nadie un favor. Estas tomando un lugar de nosotros los regulares, entonces ahora tenemos un lugar menos donde estacionar. No es como que pudiéramos estacionarnos en _tu_ lugar."

"Deja de hacer eso," dice mientras se estaciona en un lugar.

"¿Dejar de hacer que?"

"Ponerte en un nivel diferente al mío."

"No lo hago. Solo que así son las cosas."

Se estaciona. Apaga el motor. "No me gusta que pienses de esa forma," dice, tomando mi mano y besando mis nudillos. "Por qué no es verdad. Una buena enfermera vale su peso en oro para un doctor. Ellos no serían tan exitosos sin ellas."

Me gusta la forma en que dice ellos y ellas. No nosotros y tú. Porque tiene razón, en nuestro caso, solo somos nosotros. No un doctor y una enfermera y no ellos y yo.

Me besa antes de salir del auto, y lo sigo, de repente un poco nerviosa. Aunque no hemos necesariamente tratado de ocultar nuestra relación, parece que visitar juntos a su padre, mientras ambos estamos en nuestro día libre, es una proclamación bastante directa de que somos una pareja. Sin mencionar que tomara lugar en mi lugar de trabajo.

Alice no está trabajando hoy, lo que es una fortuna, no estoy lista para que sus sospechas tengan un desliz enfrente de Edward. Sera apoyando mis previas acusaciones y todo, pero Edward tiene razón: no tengo evidencia. Solo celos mezquinos que no lucen bien desde ningún ángulo.

Pasamos por el lobby principal para alcanzar el elevador que nos llevara al cuarto piso. Personas que no conozco saludan a Edward, y siento que nos ven fijamente, pero no de forma mala o inesperada. La primera persona que vemos en nuestro piso es a Jessica, que está sentada en el escritorio con el teléfono soportado entre su oreja y hombro. Ella nos ve, hace una pausa, y trata de hacer contacto visual con Edward, pero él ni siquiera ve en su dirección. Toma un profundo respiro antes de bajar la mirada y pretender que no existimos.

Mentalmente la choco con Edward, solo porque me encanta fastidiar a Jessica y porque eso fue secretamente asombroso.

Pasamos un lado de Kate en nuestro camino a la habitación de Carlisle, y nos saluda con familiaridad. Luego Aro, que saluda a Edward y me ignora, justo como lo esperaba. Finalmente Ángela, que se está poniendo una bata para entrar a una habitación por el pasillo. Ella sonríe y nos saluda con precaución desde la distancia.

Llegamos a la habitación de Carlisle y Edward toca, y es aquí donde me doy cuenta que no tengo nada que temer.

"¡Pasen!" Carlisle grita desde dentro.

Bueno, excepto esto.

-x-x-

Nuestra visita a Carlisle es exactamente como la esperaba: esta malhumorado, hambriento, y ansioso por estar sentado todo el día sin trabajar, lo que al parecer es muy difícil para algunas personas. ¿Quién lo diría?

Carlisle está sentado en su cama, usando una pijama de camisa de botones en lugar de la bata del hospital, y Esme está sentada completamente derecha en una de las duras sillas que están cerca de la pared. El cansancio se ve en sus ojos, y después de decirle un rápido hola a Carlisle. Me acerco a conversar con ella.

"Le rogué al Dr. Handler que le diera algo para dormirlo," me susurra después de pasado un minuto de nuestra llegada. Carlisle le está diciendo algo a Edward sobre una cirugía a corazón abierto que tenía programada en la mañana y no nos está poniendo nada de atención. "Si fuera una mujer, hubiera sido más empática."

Secretamente concuerdo con ella, aunque creo que Emmet hubiera cumplido la petición con gusto si tuviera la licencia.

"¿Sabes cuándo regresara a casa?" pregunto, recargándome en la pared a su lado.

Mientras más pronto mejor, creo, preferiblemente antes de que regrese al trabajo.

"Aun no. Le hicieron una EGD en la mañana, así que supongo que depende de que encuentren. Pero sus hemocritos fueron positivos, así que definitivamente está sangrando de algún lado." Se gira para ver a Carlisle de repente y dice en una voz muy cansada, "Carlisle sabes que el examen de alcohol fue revisión estándar."

"Bella," Carlisle ladra, saliendo de la conversación con Edward. "¿Le harías un examen de alcohol en la sangre a un hombre a las ocho y media de la mañana? ¿O parezco un borracho para ti?"

Me toma por sorpresa la pregunta. "Supongo que dependería si pareciera que esta borracho o no," contesto con cautela.

"¿Ves? Incluso ella sabría que no debe de ordenar el examen."

Aprieto los dientes y trato con mucho, mucho esfuerzo no contestarle frente a Esme y Edward.

"Estabas mareado y tambaleándote, Carlisle," Esme intercede con poca paciencia. "Parecías borracho."

"He estado trabajando aquí por veinte años. Lo menos que deberían saber es si soy o no un alcohólico."

"¿Realmente importa, papá?" Edward pregunta razonable.

"Claro que importa. No voy a pagarle a esta broma de sala de urgencias por exámenes que ni siquiera necesito."

"Es el hospital, donde _tu _trabajas. No solo la sala de urgencias."

Carlisle ve a Edward con impaciencia. "¿Te han enseñado alguna vez sobre presupuestos? Cada unidad del hospital tiene su propio presupuesto que tienen que manejar…"

Me salgo de la conversación después de eso, rápidamente excusándome para ir a al baño. Si tengo suerte, puedo perder el tiempo suficiente hasta que Edward esté listo para irse, y juzgando por el gesto molesto en su rostro, no va a tardar mucho.

Que embrollo. Me da una nueva apreciación del tipo de hombre que Edward es porque no me puedo imaginar tener que lidiar con Carlisle por un gran periodo de tiempo. De hecho, creo que ya lo hubiera apuñalado en la garganta con una pluma y hubiera sido encarcelada por al menos un tercio de mi vida adulta.

Gracias a Dios por Charlie Swan. Realmente debería mandarle una tarjeta de agradecimiento o algo, agradeciéndole por mi libertad y un historial sin ofensas criminales.

Después de usar el baño, paso un rato en el estación de enfermeras, platicando y preguntándome qué diablos voy a hacer con la situación de las drogas. No he visto a la Dra. Ellis, pero me imagino que probablemente esta en cirugía. ¿Y qué voy a hacer si la veo de todas formas? ¿Confrontarla? ¿Preguntarle amablemente?

Mike esta trabajando en nuestro piso hoy y se detiene a platicar, preguntándome como he estado y cuando voy a trabajar de nuevo. Aún estamos conversando cuando Edward se acerca, y Mike se hace a un lado, de repente recordando que tiene cosas importantes que hacer.

Edward no se ve feliz de vernos hablar, pero me imagino que tiene que ver más con la conversación con su padre. "¿Estas lista?" pregunta irritado.

"Si, solo deja me despido de tus padres."

"Bien." Se queda dónde está, obviamente sin ganas de regresar a la guarida del león.

Cuando regreso, le pregunto si se siente bien.

"Solo estoy cansado," dice, estirando el brazo para tomar mi mano. Entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y le dan un ligero apretón, luego se inclina y me besa debajo de la oreja. "Perdón por eso," murmura.

Sonrió ligeramente y aprieto su mano también, por que sí, Carlisle puede ser insoportable. Me siento peor por Edward, de hecho, porque él tiene que soportar su comportamiento más seguido que yo.

Pero a pesar de todo, Edward no estaría aquí sin él. Insoportable o no, estoy agradecida.

-x-x-

Edward y yo regresamos al trabajo dos días después, y aun no estoy ni cerca de averiguar nada relacionado con las drogas.

Alice aún cree que debemos hablar con Kate, pero no estoy cómoda con la idea. La Dra. Ellis ha trabajado durante más tiempo que yo aquí y ningún hospital en su sano juicio va a arriesgar perder a uno de sus mejores cirujanos. Y no me han despedido ni nada, así que no veo la necesidad de convertirme en la incitadora sin una buena razón.

Solo he estado observando y esperando. Y cuidando del Dr. Carlisle Cullen, claro. Pero solo es porque Emmet está a cargo y quiere ser 'gracioso'.

Es medio día cuando entro a la habitación de Carlisle y lo encuentro con una bolsa de Fritos y una barra de Snickers.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" le digo molesta, y sus ojos se abren tan pronto empiezo a avanzar hacia su botín. "Sabes que tienes que tomar puros líquidos para tu examen de mañana. ¿De dónde sacaste esto?" Afortunadamente, los Fritos no han sido abiertos, pero el chocolate tiene una buena mordida en un extremo. Tomo las papas de la cama, pero el aleja la barra de mi alcance.

"Estas loca si piensas que voy a quedarme recostado aquí y dejarlos que me maten de hambre," contesta.

"Dame la barra de chocolate."

"No."

"Voy a llamar al Dr. Handler y decirle lo que estás haciendo."

"Bien. Mientras estás en eso, llama a la cocina y diles que me preparen una hamburguesa."

"Supongo que no quieres que te hagan tus exámenes mañana. Te ha de gustar mucho estar aquí como para querer quedarte otro día."

"¡Ja! Preferiría caer muerto."

"¿Por qué no lo haces entonces? Oh, claro, por qué quieres hacer miserable mi vida primero."

"Si fuera Edward, te pondría sobre mi rodilla y te enseñaría a hablarle a tus superiores."

"Si fuera Esme, te ahogaría mientras duermes con una almohada."

"¡Si _tu_ fueras Esme, yo mismo lo haría!"

Abro su bolsa de Fritos y la giro sobre el bote de basura, dejando que las papas caigan como lluvia de sal. Luego tiro la bolsa y salgo de la habitación, asegurándome de dejar abierta la puerta solo porque a él le gusta que esté cerrada.

No sé nada de él durante una hora. Después, cuando voy a ver como esta, veo la barra de chocolate en la basura.

No se disculpa por su comportamiento. Yo tampoco lo hago. Pero me habla como una persona, no como su subordinado, y me doy cuenta con una pequeña sensación de triunfo que puede que haya descubierto como manejar al padre de Edward.

Extrañamente, esta nueva relación parece funcionar para nosotros.

Un poco después, voy a la sala de descanso por algo que comer. Ángela está ahí calentando algo en el microondas, y Emmet está pisándome los talones, ansioso por saber qué tipo de comida puedo traer.

"No es nada que te interese," le digo. "Solo yogurt y almendras."

"¿Almendras cubiertas de chocolate?" pregunta esperanzado.

"Uhh… no. Solo las genéricas, sin nada."

"A la mierda, dámelas."

Le paso la bolsa ziploc y saco mi yogurt del refrigerador. Con la boca llena de almendras, Emmet dice, "Alice me dijo de la Dra. Ellis."

"¿Si? ¿Qué opinas?"

"Creo que es muy conveniente. Parece que ella quiere que sea ella tanto como tú." Al final traga, luego luce pensativo. "Pero… no haría daño mencionárselo a Kate. Ella es buena y si no está de acuerdo, entonces pueden olvidar todo el asunto."

"No voy a hacer eso," El viejo refrigerador se tambalea cuando lo cierro. "No hay pruebas, y no quiero crear un gran drama si estoy equivocada."

"La persona que robo las drogas creo el drama. No tú."

"¿Y si no es ella? La estaría acusando sin ninguna razón.

"¿Y qué tal si es ella? Francamente, no me gustaría que ninguno de mis pacientes lo operara un cirujano dopado. Además, ella no tiene que saber que tu dijiste algo. Puede ser anónimo."

"Nada es muy anónimo por aquí." Me giro hacia Ángela, quien está sacando su comida del microondas. "¿Tu qué harías, Ángela?"

Luce sorprendida de que me haya dirigido a ella. "Yo, uh… no lo sé." Tiene una taza de chocolate caliente, me doy cuenta, mientras empieza a moverlo muy rápido casi inmediatamente. "Tal vez _deberías_ decir algo."

"¿Ves?" Emmet dice

"Aun necesito pensarlo."

"Piensa rápido. Antes de que las drogas salgan de su sistema."

"Si, papá," digo secamente.

Asiente con aprobación. "Esa es mi chica."

Esme viene a visitar una hora después y trae dos cajas de galletas de otra de sus recetas de _Barefoot Contessa_. Ofrece una al piso como agradecimiento por cuidar de Carlisle, la otra me la da para llevarla a casa para mí y Edward. Ella se la hubiera dado a él, dice, pero todos sabemos cómo pueden ser los hombres y no quería avergonzarlo frente a sus colegas enfermeras y doctores.

Emmet se devora la mitad de la caja casi inmediatamente e insiste que solo se me permite comer galletas de mi caja, no de las que dio para todos, porque de otra forma solo sería golosa. Pero acepta darme una galleta si prometo hablar con Kate. Me alejo con mi propia caja y no lo considero mucho.

Esme cierra la puerta de la habitación de Carlisle, y me imagino que como ya está aquí puedo descansar de él un poco. Reviso a mis otros pacientes antes de darme cuenta que tengo un mensaje de Edward. Probablemente solo quiera saber cómo me esta yendo con su padre. Se pasó por aquí esta mañana para dejarme un café y me vio con empatía, luego vino de nuevo un rato después con esas galletas de chocolate de la sala de doctores que tanto me encantan. Estoy segura que se siente mal al respecto, sabiendo lo que tengo que soportar todo el día.

Solo una vez se quedó a hablar con Carlisle, y solo por unos breves minutos. Bastardo afortunado.

Me dirijo a la sala de descanso para ver mis mensajes. No hay nadie ahí, así que me siento en la mesa, descansando mis pies en una de las sillas. Tenía razón – Edward solo me está preguntando como estoy. Rápidamente escribo una respuesta, viendo la hora en mi teléfono, contando los minutos para salir del trabajo y acurrucarme con él en el sofá. Tal vez pueda quejarme un poco de Carlisle y conseguir un masaje de pies de lastima.

Algo vibra audiblemente en la barra, cerca del microondas, y me asomo para ver el teléfono de Ángela boca abajo en el laminado. Lo ignoro al principio, pero luego vibra otras dos veces más unos momentos después, me levanto de la mesa para ir por él, pensando en tomarlo para que ella pueda checar sus mensajes.

Cuando lo abro y veo la pantalla, sin embargo, el mensaje en la pantalla brillante llama mi atención.

_¿Hola? ¿Estás ahí? Si no sospechan nada, ¿Por qué habrías de decir algo? No hagas nada estúpido_.

Lo leo una vez, dos, y mi pulso automáticamente se acelera y mi mente corre a mil kilómetros por hora. ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con las drogas? ¿_Ángela_ las tomo? O tal vez estoy dejando que mi lado paranoico saque conclusiones erróneas. No sería la primera vez.

Observo el teléfono en mi mano, y luego veo alrededor de la sala de descanso. Luego el teléfono. La puerta.

_A la mierda_

Le doy clic al mensaje, abriendo la conversación completa. La pantalla brilla, las palabras apareciendo en un instante con un simple toque de mi dedo. Lo leo al revés, empezando por los mensajes más recientes, leyendo hacía arriba. Son mensajes que responden todas mis preguntas, dejando de lado las acusaciones de Alice. Mensajes que hacen palpitar mi corazón contra mi pecho con tanta fuerza que estoy segura que la mitad del hospital puede escuchar.

La puerta de la sala de descanso se abre de repente, rechinando de sus bisagras, y me asusto tanto que tiro el teléfono. Cae en el piso, protegido por su carcasa, y cae boca arriba para que yo y el intruso podamos verlo.

Ángela se congela con su mano en la puerta, sus ojos pegados al teléfono. No parece que este respirando, pero de nuevo, yo tampoco.

Tomo un paso con cuidado mientras ella se lanza y toma el teléfono del piso. Ve la pantalla, como buscando confirmación de lo que vi, y luego me ve con ojos llenos de miedo.

"¿Leíste mis mensajes?" dice acusándome.

"¿_Tu_ robaste las pastillas?" contrarresto.

Emmet entra a la habitación, comiendo una galleta. Nos observa a ambas con las cejas levantas. El pecho de Ángela se torna rojo, luego su cuello, y finalmente su rostro, mientras lucha con las palabras.

Finalmente contesta al romper en llanto.

Emmet me ve a mí y luego a Ángela, la galleta a medio camino de su boca, sus ojos abiertos en forma de alarma.

"¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?" me pregunta, su voz insegura. Luce completamente perplejo al estar en la presencia de una mujer llorando, histérica.

Ángela empieza a limpiarse los ojos, tratando de hablar, pero sus palabras son inentendibles. Me giro hacia Emmet y digo, "Creo que necesitaremos un minuto."

No necesita una mayor invitación para correr de la habitación.

Ángela mueve la cabeza y trata de seguirlo, diciendo, "No puedo – "

Me muevo y me meto en su camino abruptamente, tapándole la salida. Aunque Ángela es más alta que yo en unos 5 pulgadas, es más delgada y estoy segura que me puedo arreglármelas para hacer que se quede si tengo que hacerlo.

"Necesitamos hablar primero Ángela," digo firmemente. "¿Tu tomaste las drogas? ¿Tu?" Cuando no responde, lanzo las manos al aire y exclamo, "¡Al menos dime porque!"

"¡Tenía que hacerlo, de acuerdo! No lo entenderías."

"Tienes razón, probablemente no. Róbalas bajo tu propio nombre la próxima vez," digo tajante. Puedo ver el dolor en sus ojos, pero ahora no me importa. Estoy furiosa – completamente encolerizada – por lo que me hizo. Casi me cuesta mi trabajo, mi carrera, y posiblemente incluso mi relación con Edward.

Porque, ¿qué respetable doctor querría una relación con una ex –enfermera que perdió su licencia por robo de narcóticos? Ese era un temor que no quería confrontar, un miedo que subconscientemente encerré, decidiendo enfrentarlo cuando fuera el tiempo correcto. Es posible que nada resultara de esto – que toda la situación hubiera sido puesta de lado, y olvidada con el tiempo – pero la posibilidad, aunque sea muy pequeña, que no desapareciera era lo que me preocupaba y me inquietaba.

Ángela trata de irse de nuevo, pero de nuevo me meto en su camino. "Espero que estés planeando en llamar a Kate una vez que salgas de aquí."

Ángela frunce el ceño y dice, "No es como si te hubieras metido en problemas." Aunque las lágrimas aun caen, es obvio que el enojo está reemplazando su histeria inicial.

"Bueno, no puedo decir que lo mismo sucederá contigo." Me mira, su rostro mojado tranquilo, sus ojos fríos. De repente se me ocurre que puede intentar negarlo. ¿Pasara la prueba de narcóticos? ¿Esta dopada en este momento?

El teléfono aún está en su mano, pienso que tan difícil seria luchar para quitárselo, mantenerlo guardado hasta que confiese todo. O, si es necesario, entregar la evidencia. Fue estúpido de mi parte el permitir que lo tomara para empezar, pero estaba atónita y no estaba pensando claramente.

"Sabes, pensé que siempre había sido amable contigo," digo, esperando llegar a ella con una dosis de culpa. "Te defendí y todo. En mi segundo día."

"Si, y eso funciono muy bien para ti, ¿no es así?" Lo dijo con un bufido, probablemente pensando en que Edward y yo estamos juntos ahora. Dormí con el enemigo, por así decirlo. Rápidamente se limpia la nariz con el dorso de su mano y añade tristemente, "Pero, fuiste _muy_ buena conmigo. Lo siento, no fue mi intención meterte en esto."

Tal vez eso debería ser reconfortante, pero me doy cuenta que no importa. Al final, Ángela no significa nada para mí. Pero lo que hizo casi me cuesta todo.

Aun ponderando mis opciones, estiro mi mano y digo, "¿Puedes darme tu teléfono?"

Sus ojos se abren, y toma el teléfono con más fuerza. "¿Qué? No."

"Solo hasta que hables con Kate."

"Puedo hablar con Kate sin tener que darte mi teléfono."

"No confió en ti."

"Lo siento, pero no."

"Bien, la llamare ahora. Y puedes decirle todo." Saco mi propio celular de mi bolsillo y busco su nombre. Ángela se queda estoica, sin moverse, y cuando el teléfono me da tono pongo la llamada en altavoz.

"Bueno," Kate contesta, su voz llenando la pequeña sala de descanso. Suena con un poco de aire de su lado, como si estuviera conduciendo, lo que es posible – salió del trabajo hace una hora.

"Hola Kate, es Bella. Ángela está aquí y tiene algo que decirte." Le paso el teléfono a Ángela, urgiéndola – no, _demandando_ – que confiese. Ella toma el teléfono con manos temblorosas, y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de nuevo, pero mi adrenalina está bombeando muy fuerte como para permitirme sentir cualquier tipo de simpatía.

Con la voz temblorosa y unas lágrimas, Ángela confiesa todo.


	27. Chapter 27

**Perdón de nuevo por la tardanza pero aqui esta ya el penultimo capitulo, solo queda el epilogo! Este ha sido un gran viaje con ustedes, no saben lo mucho que me gustaba leer sus reviews y cada ves que los leia trataba de apurarme más en terminar la historia y traducir más rápido y perdón si esto llevo más tiempo del esperado. Bueno aqui les dejo ya casi el final de la historia, espero que el epilogo no tarde en venir, que si la conferencia de hoy esta tan aburrida como creo que estara no creo que haya problema jjjaja bueno los dejo leer!**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26 – Oh, Que Cosa Tan Maravillosa Tenemos<strong>

"Tenías razón." Pongo en el suelo mi mochila, mi bolso, y mi chaqueta, luego empiezo a vaciar el contenido de mis bolsillos de la parafina en forma de bolígrafos, tijeras, cinta, y algodón. Edward aún está en su uniforme, habiendo salido solo un poco antes que yo, y me ve confundido.

"¿Tenía razón sobre qué?"

"Fue Ángela. Ángela tomo las drogas." Desenredo mi estetoscopio de mi cuello y lo guardo en mi mochila, luego me dejo caer en el sofá junto a Edward. Mi orgullo está soportando una golpiza en este momento, pero me aguanto. Así es como Edward se hubiera sentido si yo hubiera tenido razón.

¿Realmente acuse a la Dra. Ellis simplemente porque estaba celosa? Parece absurdo ahora.

Dándole crédito a Edward, no dice 'te lo dije' o me hace sentir peor en ninguna forma. En cambio, la sorpresa es obvia en su rostro, su emoción imposible de ocultar. "¿Es en serio? ¿Qué paso?" pregunta. "¿Ella admitió que las tomo?"

"Revise su teléfono," digo sin lamentarlo, ignorando la forma en que la ceja de Edward se arquea haciendo una pregunta silenciosa. "Le mando mensajes a su novio hablando al respecto. Y luego me atrapo fisgoneando y la enfrente."

"¿Qué te hizo curiosear? No creí que pensaras que fue ella."

"No lo hacía." Procedo a contarle cómo fue que vi los mensajes incriminatorios en su teléfono, lo que me llevo a leer el resto. También le cuento como llamó a Kate y le dijo todo, lo que resulto en Kate regresando al hospital para tener una conversación privada en persona con Ángela en su oficina. Ángela se pudo ir temprano, muerta en llanto, y Emmet, Shelly y yo tuvimos que dividirnos y tomar sus pacientes por el resto del turno.

Considerándolo todo, fue un día muy largo.

"De cualquier forma," concluyo, inclinándome para robarle un beso a Edward antes de levantarme del sofá, "Iré a tomarme una ducha. Emmet nos invitó a unos tragos a su casa de nuevo y pensé que podríamos ir." Dios sabe que necesito al menos cinco tragos en este momento

"De acuerdo, pero tengo que trabajar mañana," Edward dice, levantándose y siguiéndome al baño. Se empieza a quitar su ropa mientras yo me quito la mía, y discretamente lo aprecio a través del espejo. Luego me atrapa mirando y me sonríe, y yo embarazosamente escondo mi sonrojo porque él _aún_ tiene ese efecto en mí.

"Eso significa que puedes ser el conductor designado." Exitosamente evito comerme con los ojos su cuerpo desnudo mientras digo esto, en cambio enfoco mi atención en ajustar la temperatura del agua.

"¿Conductor designado, eh?" dice mientras entra a la ducha. "¿Es para lo único que soy bueno?"

"Una de las tantas cosas," bromeo.

Me paro debajo de los muchos chorros de agua de su regadera, dejando que el agua caliente recorra mis hombros y mi cabello, suspirando mientras lentamente se lavan todas las preocupaciones de mi día. Edward se acerca por detrás y apenas presiona nuestros cuerpos antes de plantar un suave beso en mi cuello. Pasa sus dedos ligeramente por mis brazos, sobre mi trasero, finalmente posicionándose en el calor entre mis piernas.

Gimo suavemente y me apoyo en él, permitiendo que su fuerza me sostenga.

"Estoy feliz por ti, amor," murmura quedamente en mi oído. Me giro y envuelvo mis brazos en su cuello, presionando mi pecho contra el suyo. Me sonríe, luego besa mis mojados labios, los chorros a nuestro alrededor creando una densa condensación que se pega y escurre en la piel que no ha sido tocada por los múltiples chorros de agua.

"Yo también," digo después de otro suave, persistente beso. El solo estar aquí con sus brazos a mi alrededor, sabiendo que me apoyan sin importar lo que la vida me ponga enfrente, hace que los eventos del día y los que están por venir remotamente tolerables.

-x-x-

Llegamos a la casa de Emmet a un cuarto pasadas las nueve. Su vecindario es tranquilo, la luz de los faros emitiendo una calmante luz amarilla sobre las calles y las casas. Desde el exterior, sería fácil asumir que una pareja mayor vive aquí, cada uno arropándose cuando el sol se mete detrás de la casa de dos pisos al final de la calle.

Nadie pensaría que la casa es de Emmet, el escandaloso mal hablado enfermero con una actitud del tamaño de Kansas y suficiente orgullo para alimentar un pequeño ejército.

Mientras caminaos a la puerta lateral y la música esta finalmente en el rango auditivo, bromeando le recuerdo a Edward que aquí fue donde por primera vez libere el poder de las bubis sobre él.

"¿El poder de las bubis?" me pregunta divertido. "¿Eso es lo que me ha pasado estas últimas semanas?"

"Son tan poderosas que ni siquiera mi viejo brassier de trabajo pudo detenerte."

"Si… ¿Qué paso con ese brassier?"

"¿Hmm? Oh, esta uh…. Creo que está en el apartamento en algún lugar," digo evasiva, no queriendo decir que lo tire tan pronto parecía que iba a volver a tener sexo. Nunca hubiera usado la ofensiva cosa si hubiera pensando que había una posibilidad de que pudiera verla. Ahora mis bras de trabajo consisten en elegantes cosas con encajes y dolorosos arcos que se entierran en mis costillas pero proveen grandes cantidades de escote. ¿Por que quien necesita comodidad cuando está el prospecto de ardiente y espontaneo sexo en la sala de guardia?

"¿Deberíamos tocar o solo entrar?" pregunto, cambiando el tema de repente. La música está muy fuerte, y no estoy segura que nos escuche si tocamos.

"Deberíamos entrar." Abre la puerta, guiándonos a la cocina. La luz esta prendida y diferentes formas de contenedores de alcohol descansan en la barra de la cocina, por el momento desatendidas. Todas las voces y música vienen de la sala.

Jasper, Alice, Irina, Mike, Eric de transporte, y otro tipo que no conozco están ahí. Sentado al final del sofá esta Emmet, y a su lado, usando tacones y una elegante chaqueta, está la Dra. Hale.

Es imposible de ignorar. Sentada erecta, casi como si no quisiera permitirse ponerse cómoda, está completamente fuera de lugar en comparación con el resto del grupo. No pensé que ella y Emmet se siguieran viendo, pero eso cambia tan rápido que es difícil llevarles el ritmo. Y él nunca ha sido exactamente abierto sobre su relación – o falta de – con ella. Lo último que escuche, es que ella estaba saliendo con alguien más.

Tal vez todavía, pero su rodilla toca la suya de una forma tan poco evidente que me hace preguntarme.

Sus ojos se iluminan cuando nos ven, y asumo que es probable porque Edward es una de las pocas personas que realmente conoce aquí. Se hacen los típicos saludos alrededor, y Emmet se levanta para hacerme una cargada bebida de celebración, anunciándoles a todos que elimine a una ladrona de drogas de nuestro equipo yo sola.

Lo golpeo en el brazo para callarlo. Ángela puede que haya sido enviada a casa hoy, pero no necesariamente significa que se vaya para siempre, y aun así, es muy grosero de su parte el celebrarlo.

"¿Qué?" pregunta a la defensiva. "Te decidiste de una ladrona de drogas."

"Oh Dios mío, Bella," dice Alice, entrando a la cocina después de nosotros. "No puedo creer que haya sido ella. ¿Tu si? Yo hubiera apostado mis dos bubis y un ovario que estaba en lo correcto con la Dra. Ellis."

"Cálmate, Alice," le digo, abrumada de repente por la atención que estoy recibiendo por esto. Han pasado tres horas, pero al parecer eso es tiempo suficiente para que Emmet haga un anuncio público al hospital completo. "Ni siquiera sabemos porque las tomo."

"_¿Qué me calme?_ Me preocupo por ti, Bella. No sé qué hubiera hecho yo si algo como eso me pasara a mí. De hecho, ¿sabes qué? Creo que la hubiera golpeado en la cara al enterarme."

Alice está muy emocionada, y no hay forma de razonar con ella. Tomo el vaso de la mano de Emmet y me tomo la mitad del trago ahí en la cocina – casi ahogándome, porque Dios mío esta fuerte – luego me dirijo a la sala para encontrar a Edward y a la Dra. Hale en una seria discusión sobre un paciente al que ambos han estado cuidando.

Alice, Irina y yo hablamos de trabajo, luego sobre un pequeño, fantástico restaurante que Irina descubrió en el que ni Alice ni yo hemos comido. Acordamos ir juntas pronto, por qué ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que salimos la última vez. Luego hablamos sobre ejercicio, quejándonos de lo flojas que nos hemos convertido y prometemos que lo haremos mejor empezando este fin de semana, y luego nos movemos a otros temas igual de inconsecuentes.

Me preparo otro trago mientras Mike y Eric empiezan un torneo de Xbox, ambos sentados en la felpuda, claramente sucia alfombra de Emmet. La Dra. Hale me pregunta como he estado, y empezamos una corta, ligeramente incomoda conversación sobre el trabajo y el papá de Edward, de todas las cosas.

"¿Tuviste que ser su enfermera?" bufa, un rasgo poco característico de su estirado y elegante estancia. "Eso es épico. ¿Lo pusiste en su lugar por todos nosotros?"

No me molesto en esconder mi sorpresa. "¿No te cae bien?" Ella es un doctor, después de todo. Había pensado que solo por esa razón se llevarían bien.

"¿Caerme bien?" pregunta confundida. "¿A _ti_ te cae bien?"

"Bueno… no. Pero porque me molesta por ser una enfermera."

"Exacto. Nunca he podido tolerar eso," dice encogiéndose de hombros. "Mi mamá es una enfermera, sabes. Tiene sesenta y dos y aun es de las mejores que hay."

"¿En serio?" pregunto sorprendida. "Eso es genial. ¿Qué hace tu papa?"

"Mi padrastro es contador. Mi verdadero papá nos dejó cuando tenía tres, entonces mi mamá nos crio a mí y a mi hermano pequeño ella sola. Trabajo y fue a la escuela mientras estaba embarazada de él." El orgullo en su voz es inconfundible.

"¿Tu mamá trabaja en Harborview?" pregunto, pensando si la he visto en algún lugar sin saberlo.

"Nah, ella vive en Oregón. Soy de Astoria."

"¿Qué hay de ti?" pregunto con curiosidad. "¿Siempre quisiste ser un doctor?"

Toma un deliberado trago a su bebida, sumida en sus pensamientos. "Si, en verdad si," dice finalmente. "Incluso cuando era pequeña. Pensé en ser una enfermera, pero mencione en ser doctor una vez y mi mamá me alentó a entrar a la escuela de medicina después de eso. Supongo que siempre tuvo un miedo oculto de que terminara como ella… soltera y luchando para criar a dos niños. Lo que es ridículo, porque hizo un asombroso trabajo. Y nunca he querido tener hijos." Arruga la nariz mientras toma otro trago, vaciando su vaso.

Emmet se deja caer a su lado en el sillón, de nuevo sin tocarla excepto por el discreto roce de muslos. Edward se sienta a mi lado y toma mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Ambos acaban de regresar de la cocina, y Emmet cambia el vaso vacío de la Dra. Hale con uno lleno, el cual ella acepta con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Es raro verlos. Por más cómodos que estén en privado, una sutil incomodidad los rodea cuando están en presencia de otras personas. Como si quisieran estar cerca pero se resisten. Como si él quisiera tomar su mano, también, pero se frena por cualquiera razón o excusa que pueda inventarse en el día.

Me pregunto si sabe que su mamá es enfermera – que es la persona a la que respeta, no su ocupación.

Otra bebida más y me abro camino al baño. El que está en el pasillo está ocupado, entonces lentamente me dirijo al que está en el cuarto de Emmet, decidiendo que usare su baño privado muy rápido – estoy un poco ebria, e insensible a la suciedad de casa de soltero que voy a enfrentar en cualquier momento.

Después de terminar lo que vine a hacer, abro la puerta, y me recargo en el marco de la puerta un momento, y hago una pausa.

Un currículo de la Universidad de Seattle descansa en su mesa de noche, y el logo de la _Escuela de Enfermería_ capta mi atención, atrayéndome. Trato de luchar contra mi curiosidad, diciéndome que ya sería dos veces en un día, pero me imagino que solo puedo echar un vistazo, ver si es lo que pienso, y nunca hablar de esto con él o nadie. Puedo pretender que nunca vi nada y esperar pacientemente hasta que él esté listo para decir sus planes.

Me acerco hasta que puedo leer la parte superior de la aplicación, girando mi cuello para poder verlo bien.

Es por el programa de enfermería practicante. _Lo sabía_.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Brinco al sonido de la voz de Emmet, luego me giro para enfrentarlo. Se acerca a donde estoy parada y toma el currículo de la mesa. Por un minuto, estoy preocupada de que vaya a convertirlo en una bola y lo va a tirar, pero el simplemente abre un cajón en la mesa y lo coloca dentro.

"¿Es eso lo que creo que es?" le pregunto, escondiendo mi sonrisa.

"No es nada."

"Me alegro por ti, sabes. Aun no creo que sea necesario, pero sé que te hará feliz al largo plazo."

"Bueno aún es muy pronto para hacer una estúpida fiesta," se queja. "No me han aceptado aun. Y apreciaría que no dijeras nada sobre mierda que aún no ha pasado."

"¿Qué quieres decir? Claro que va a pasar."

Se gira hacia mí, sus ojos azules serios. "Mira… solo no quiero que la gente se entere si me rechazan, ¿de acuerdo?"

Entiendo de donde viene su razonamiento, aunque sé que no le importa una mierda lo que la gente piensa de él.

Excepto ella.

"Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo," le prometo, imitando cerrar mi boca como un cierre. "Aunque aún creo que es genial. ¡_Cuando_ te acepten podemos hacer una fiesta!"

"No aguantes la respiración," me dice, pasando a mi lado camino al baño. Las dudas ruedan de su cuerpo en olas, pero las esconde con cuidado detrás de una expresión de enojo y una postura erguida. Si no lo conociera, pensaría que estaba en su usual malhumorado comportamiento. "Ahora sal de mi habitación y deja de curiosear entre mis cosas." La puerta del baño se cierra, definitivamente dejándome fuera

-x-x-

Ángela fue oficialmente despedida. Nunca fue anunciado ni nada, y Kate no habla al respecto, pero lo escuche por el chisme de pasillos y dado que no ha ido a trabajar a ninguno de sus turnos esta semana, estoy casi segura que es cierto.

Las cosas no se sienten muy diferentes sin ella aquí, con las noticias de la ladrona de drogas al descubierto. Pensé que me sentiría diferente – feliz, incluso – sabiendo que ya no soy alguien a quien culpan, pero en cambio repaso todas las conversaciones con Ángela en mi cabeza y trato de ver las sutiles señales que se me pudieron haber pasado. Señales que sea una adicta a las drogas.

Edward piensa que las señales son obvias, pero no creo que le cayera muy bien para empezar. Puede que tuviera razón, especialmente cuando me pregunta cosas como si se quedaba o no a trabajar tiempo extra o si sus pacientes se quejaban de dolor excesivo. Si trabaja tiempo extra muchas veces, pero no recuerdo a sus pacientes quejarse en exceso. Luego estaba el llanto, por supuesto, pero le recuerdo con delicadeza a Edward que él estaba siendo un idiota con ella ese día.

No es hasta el día de paga, una semana después, que tengo mi respuesta.

He estado en el trabajo por tres horas cuando me doy cuenta que deje mi celular en el carro, lo que no me funciona porque significa que no le puedo mandar mensajes atrevidos a Edward. Hoy no estacione en el estacionamiento principal, si no en el estacionamiento abierto en la parte de atrás, que está pasando el edificio de recursos humanos. Me gusta estacionarme aquí aunque sea una caminata más larga porque a veces, cuando me quedo atorada detrás de un conductor cuidadoso, puede llevarte todo el día bajar o subir los seis niveles del estacionamiento. Y cuando estas apurada por llegar en el último minuto que te queda, los segundos cuentan.

Hago la caminata ardua hacia mi carro y recupero mi celular. Y apenas evito chocar con Ángela cuando paso por recursos humanos.

Es obvio que esta nervosa al verme. Se acomoda el cabello detrás de las orejas, luego mete su cheque en su bolso y se gira. Me imagino que eso es todo, sin embargo no puedo evitar notar que parece sana, no desvelada y muerta de hambre por una incontrolable adicción.

Justo cuando me giro para entrar al hospital, una voz me detiene. "Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?"

Hago una pausa. Hay un par de pies entre nosotras ahora, pero me está enfrentando, su rostro un tanto cansado pero controlado.

"¿Perdón?"

"No debí haber tomado las drogas bajo tu nombre," clarifica. "Pero vi una oportunidad y no tuve otra opción."

"Si, no estoy segura de entender…" digo dudosa. Tienes una alternativa. Siempre hay una alternativa.

"¡No esperaría que lo hicieras!" dice de repente exasperada. "Tú no sabes cómo es, ¡lo que me pasa! Todos ustedes pueden seguir juzgándome, pero eso no cambia nada. ¡Soy una _buena_ persona!" Se apunta con un dedo con su última declaración, reiterando su punto.

Se aleja antes de que pueda formular una respuesta, y me doy cuenta que probablemente nunca sabré porque tomo las drogas. Pero estoy casi segura que no son para ella, que está cargando un mayor peso sobre sus hombros que cualquiera de nosotros sabrá alguna vez. Nunca me moleste en conocerla, conocerla _de verdad_, y sea eso algo bueno o malo, sé que nunca seré parte de la carga que sea que cargue. Y tal vez ella lo prefiere de ese modo.

Quiero verla irse con indiferencia. Alegrarme que nos libremos de ella. El organizar una fiesta y celebrar como Emmet.

Pero está desempleada y está sufriendo, y todo lo que puedo formar en mi es una no deseada dosis de lástima.

-x-x-

Pienso en muchas cosas la semana que sigue.

La mayoría sobre las relaciones que abrigo – la propia y la que tengo con Edward. Cuando me mude aquí de Florida, estaba preocupada por definirme como persona. Quería ser soltera, independiente, y descubrir quién era realmente, no el reflejo de mi misma causado por la dependencia con otras personas. No quería perderme a mí misma en un hombre.

Había hecho eso antes, y por un tiempo lo considere como años tirados a la basura. Y tal vez lo fueron. Pero me trajeron a donde estoy ahora – me hicieron la persona que soy hoy, definiendo mis decisiones y guiándome a tomar el control de mi vida. Me trajo a Seattle, a Edward. Me forzó a evaluar mi persona y descubrir que es lo que me hace feliz.

El conocimiento de la independencia total no me hizo feliz. La 'libertad' de estar sola, de enfrentar cada día sola, tampoco lo hizo.

Compartir mi vida con mi otra mitad me hace feliz. Saber que él estará ahí para apoyarme, para tomar mi mano cuando necesite alivio o que discuta conmigo cuando necesite perspectiva. Saber que no me va a juzgar por mis errores y que va a aprender conmigo, crecer conmigo y ayudar a guiarme. Saber que el estará ahí cuando vaya a dormir y siempre, siempre cuando despierte, ya sea presionado contra mi espalda o a través de un mensaje o una llamada. Incluso cuando peleamos, incluso cuando me saca de quicio, sé que no cambiaría nada.

No me siento perdida. Me siento descubierta, completa, como si Edward me hubiera ayudado a alcanzar mi completo potencial como persona, en lugar de alguien que trata de tomar todo para encontrar su camino. Puede que no haya estado lista y que el momento no haya sido el conveniente, pero la vida raramente lo es.

No he sabido nada de Alec desde que me hablo borracho aquella noche. Hable con Lauren una vez y su respuesta fue vaga, aludiendo en el hecho que finalmente siguió adelante. Que apenas recuerda esa llamada y que esta mortificado, aunque no ha intentado disculparse. Pero estoy bien con eso, porque él es parte de esa distante vida que prefiero dejar ir, y la desconexión entre nosotros lo hace más fácil.

Pienso un poco sobre la Dra. Ellis. Edward no habla de ella, y por lo que a mi concierne su relación ha disminuido. Se sonríen con cortesía en el pasillo, pero fuera de eso mantienen su distancia. Creo que Edward aún se siente mal por la noche que ella lo trajo a casa, especialmente cuando finalmente le explique cómo se sentiría él si Alec me trajera a casa después de una noche de copas en el bar. Fue un escenario que no pareció apreciar, y la discusión no ha vuelto a surgir desde entonces.

Me siento mal, pero la idea de él pasando el tiempo con ella, riéndose y tal vez inconscientemente coqueteando un poco, me hace sentir infinitamente peor.

Estoy sentada detrás de la computadora de la estación de enfermera buscando unos análisis. Cuando la Dra. Ellis pasa, desapareciendo en la habitación de dictado, reacciono sin pensar, levantándome sin dudarlo y siguiéndola dentro. Acaba de abrir el historial que llevaba consigo y se gira al sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Cuando me ve, su sonrisa es forzada, se gira de nuevo y empieza a cambiar las páginas.

"Bella," dice cordial, resumiendo su trabajo, y me quedo parada ahí un momento pensando que demonios estoy haciendo. Qué demonios planee en decir. Porque de repente me quede en blanco.

Aclaro mi garganta. "Dra.…Ellis." El uso de su nombre formal se queda colgado en el aire, acentuando la barrera emocional entre nosotras.

"¿Necesitabas algo?" pregunta sin voltear a verme.

Veo el lavado, preguntándome si puedo solo pretender que vine a lavarme las manos. La Dra. Ellis llega a la parte de las radiografías y empieza a leer el reporte de la resonancia como si no estuviera ahí.

"De hecho, uh, sí." No me molesto en sentarme porque no planeo quedarme mucho tiempo. "Quería decir que lo siento."

"¿Lo sientes por qué?"

"Creo que no siempre fui amable contigo. Y si lo fui, bueno… no estaba pensando cosas agradables sobre ti. Y no me has hecho nada a mi… bueno, además de insinuar que aun te gusta Edward…"

"Edward es un buen hombre," dice conversacional, sus ojos aun pegados al historial frente a ella. "Cualquier mujer sería una tonta por no gustarle."

"Claro."

"Está bien si no te caigo bien, Bella."

"Quiero que me agrades. Por Edward."

Me ve por encima de su hombro. "¿Por qué perder tu tiempo?" Su tono es dudoso sin embargo curioso.

"No lo hago. Solo… ¿recuerdas cuando alguien robo las drogas bajo mi nombre? Bueno, pensé que habías sido tú. No tenía una buena razón para pensar eso, solo estaba siendo algo mezquina supongo. Y no quiero ser ese tipo de persona. Además, puedo entender que dos personas están mejor en el estatus de amigos que en el romántico. Y si disfrutas la _amistad_ de Edward – "acentuó la palabra" – tanto como el disfruta la tuya, entonces me gustaría tratar estar bien con eso. Entones, si… esa es la razón por la que quiero que me agrades. A menos que quieras robármelo o algo así, porque en ese caso continuare odiándote."

La Dra. Ellis se voltea completamente, recargándose en su silla y cruzando sus brazos. Me observa con ojos perspicaces. "¿Estás hablando en serio en este momento?"

No estoy segura si debería sentirme insultada. "Sí."

"¿Entonces realmente te gusta, huh?"

"Lo amo."

"Bien." Sonríe, y con su cabello rojo, piel tersa, y clara, ojos profundos, se me ocurre que realmente es una mujer hermosa. Y sin embargo no me siento amenazada por eso. "Me alegra que tenga a alguien que lo ame lo suficiente para hacer lo que tú estás haciendo. Por qué no todos lo harían."

"Si, gracias."

"De hecho iba a comer mi almuerzo después de esto. ¿Quieres… no sé, quieres acompañarme?"

La pregunta es incomoda, como es la situación entera, pero me da una sensación de alivio aun después de todo.

"Claro," digo, mi tensión desvaneciéndose. "Eso sería muy agradable."

-x-x-

Comemos en la cafetería alrededor de otras personas. La conversación es forzada y tensa – todo lo que espere que fuera – pero con otras personas cerca, cada uno envuelta en su propia discusión, el silencio entre nosotros no es tan denso. Es incomodo, pero manejable.

Hablamos sobre la comida un tiempo. Mi pescado esta horneado y seco, con consistencia de cartón y hago una nota mental de nunca volver a comprarlo. Emmet estaría horrorizado de que cambie del estándar hotdog y papas fritas. La Dra. Ellis tiene un tazón de ensalada de carne y la grasa brilla sobre la carne como una brillante capa.

La plática sobre el Dr. Biers viene después. A la Dra. Ellis no le agrada tampoco. Vaya usted a saber.

Finalmente, recurrimos a conversaciones sobre el clima. Que está húmedo.

Edward nunca sale en la conversación.

Cuando nos vamos, no es con una sensación real de satisfacción. No siento que hiciera mucha diferencia en nuestra relación, y no estoy segura que pensare diferente sobre la Dra. Ellis de ahora en adelante. Pero ahora, al menos, tenemos una excusa para ser civilizadas. Sabe que puede hablar con Edward en el trabajo sin preocuparse de que salga de entre las sombras con un bisturí oxidado y una jeringa con veneno. Y aunque no planeo decirle a Edward de mi vano intento de salvación, al menos espero que se beneficie un poco por lo que trate de hacer.

Eso es realmente lo más que podría esperar.

-x-x-

Un mes después, Alice me detiene en la sala de descanso en mi camino al trabajo.

"¿Escuchaste lo que paso?" me pregunta, llena de emoción.

"No, ¿Qué'"

"El Dr. Biers ya no tiene privilegios aquí. Escuche que está en evaluación sobre su licencia médica."

"_¿Qué?_" sonrió, mi jubilo sobre la noticia levantando mi día sin acontecimientos extraordinarios. "¿Qué paso? ¿Molesto a alguien demasiadas veces? ¿Trato de matar a otro paciente?" Me gustaría decir que mi último comentario fue una broma.

"Ambos. Bueno, algo así," responde casual. "Al parecer, discutió con el staff sobre el lugar correcto durante la cirugía. ¡El idiota iba a operar en el brazo incorrecto! ¿Puedes creerlo?"

Diablos claro que puedo creerlo. Solo estoy decepcionada que no haya sido despedido antes, y que le tomo casi cometer otro gran error para la administración del hospital para que abrieran los ojos e hicieran algo.

Cuando lo digo, Alice simplemente asiente de acuerdo conmigo. "Al menos se fue ya. Esa es una bendición del día."

Pongo mis cosas en mi locker y sigo a Alice a la estación de enfermeras. Emmet está orientando a la nueva que va a reemplazar a Ángela, una chica en sus veintes que me recuerda mucho a mí: se mudó de Oregón después de un escabroso divorcio, y aunque diferimos en eso tiene un hijo de tres años, vino aquí buscando lo que yo – independencia, libertad. Una nueva vida.

Mike ya ha intentado coquetear dos veces con ella. Ella se sonrojo cuando habla con él, pero cuando le pregunto al respecto, dice que no está lista para una nueva relación.

"Estoy instalándome apenas, ¿sabes?" me dice "Además, creo que me gusta estar soltera. Ahora puedo ver _y_ tocar. Además no hay nadie que me moleste cuando llegue a casa. Nada más que paz y tranquilidad," concluye con un tono soñador.

No discuto con ella, peor que me sentí igual en cierto punto. Pero uno no siempre escoge el orden de su vida. Las cosas pasan, y casi siempre por una razón, incluso si tienes que ir profundo para encontrarla.

La vida es impredecible, rara vez toma el camino que querías que tomara. Sin embargo, si abres tu mente y tu corazón, el resultado puede ser glorioso.


	28. Epilogo

**Bueno aqui esta el final de la historia. Fue toda una experiencia el haber traducido esta historia, y el tener la oportunidad de compartirla con ustedes. Espero que haya sido tan buena experiencia para ustedes también, a pesar de que me tomo un poco el actualizar al final de la historia. En verdad mis disculpas, es solo que todo ha sido una locura, demasiado trabajo y demasiadas cosas de la escuela. **

**Aqui esta el epilogo, que espero que sea lo que estaban esperando que fuera el final de la historia y lo que querían para nuestros personajes. Se que no hubo más lemmon durante los últimos capítulos, entonces se los debere, para la próxima. Creo que tomare mi oportunidad con 'Un Hombre de Apuestas' que por cierto no he abandonado, solo que pense en darle prioridad a la historia que ya tenía más tiempo. **

**Muchisimas gracias a todos los que dejaron su review, les juro que leerlos hacia que me apurara un poco más. Hay un par de outtakes de la historia, que si tengo tiempo posteare tmb! Bueno los dejo disfruten y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODO! **

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo – Cinco Años Después…<strong>

"¿Quieres más hielo?"

"No."

"Creo que necesitas más hielo. Tu frente se está poniendo brillante."

"_Dios,_ Alice. Déjame en paz."

"No seas tan irritable, solo estoy tratando de ayudar."

"Edward…" me quejo. "Haz que se detenga. _Por favor Dios_, haz que se detenga."

"Alice," la reprende con un tono de advertencia, su voz a mi derecha, y los dos empiezan una discusión por lo bajo que termina con ella bufando y viéndonos feo. Lo que está perfectamente bien conmigo, porque al menos ya no está hablando.

"Estoy segura que si Esme quisiera que comiera hielo, ellos le traerían hielo," mi madre dice de forma razonable del otro lado de la habitación. Está sentada en la pequeña silla reclinable, viéndose fuera de lugar con su bronceado, sus capris blancos y sus sandalias.

"Claro que lo harán," me padre concuerda. Está parado del lado de la pared, demasiado ansioso como para sentarse, y checando su reloj como por la milésima vez. "¿Dónde está de todas formas?" sus ojos escaneando la habitación, como si esperara que Esme saliera de entre las sombras en cualquier momento. Sus ojos se detienen en Edward. "¿No debería haber regresado ya?"

"La enfermera va a llamarla cuando Bella este lista," Edward explica.

"¿Qué pasa si no llega aquí a tiempo? ¿La enfermera sabe cómo asistir un parto?"

"Papá, todo está bajo control," digo cansada. "Deja de preocuparte."

"La esposa de mi jefe tuvo a su bebe en el asiento del auto, Bella. Saco la cosa como si fuera una olla de presión. Claro que voy a preocuparme."

"¡Charles!" mi mamá luce escandalizada, pero aparentemente no lo suficiente como para abstenerse de añadir, "Edward y Alice están aquí. Entre un doctor y una enfermera, nunca dejarían que Bella se convirtiera en una olla de presión."

"Gracias, Mamá."

"Todo lo que digo es que deberíamos estar preparados para lo peor," mi papá argumenta.

Mis padres siguen hablando y hablando, justo como en los viejos tiempos, y Alice golpea su pie contra el piso a una rápida velocidad, participando activamente en uno de sus más molestos hábitos. Edward frota su mano por mi antebrazo, evitando la IV, y dice en mi oído, "Puedo echarlos de aquí si quieres."

Ha sido así desde el inicio del embarazo, atento y considerado, siempre asegurándose que tenga lo que necesito, que nunca cargue algo muy pesado o que no este de pie por mucho tiempo. Yo quería trabajar hasta mi fecha de término, a pesar de las protestas de Edward, pero en mi tercer trimestre, Esme se puso del lado de Edward y fui revocada.

Es gracioso como siguió siendo mi doctora después de todo. Intente cambiarme a otro consultorio, pero tenía sueños fantásticos sobre su oficina – sobre la cascada, la música relajante, el café – y simplemente fui incapaz de irme después. Cuando intente hacer mi siguiente cita con el Dr. Cooper, Esme debió haber tomado mi historial para ella, porque me vi forzada a soportar otro incomodo examen bajo su escrutinio.

No he tenido el corazón para decir algo desde entonces. Especialmente desde el embarazo, lo que trajo lágrimas de felicidad a sus ojos. Ha estado emocionada con la idea de traer a nuestro bebe al mundo desde entonces.

Supongo que Alice había tenido razón sobre algunas cosas. Porque al menos ahora no tengo que escoger entre dejar que Esme o mi mamá estén en la sala de partos. Alice estaba muy feliz por este detalle cada vez que lo mencionaba, exclamando, "¡te _dije_ que tener a Esme como tu ginecóloga tenía sus ventajas!"

La enfermera entra y hace que todos salgan de la habitación con excepción de Edward para que pueda hacer un examen interno. Él sostiene mi mano, frotando mis nudillos con su pulgar, y ella anuncia que estoy dilatada siete centímetros antes de darle un vistazo a las bolsas de intravenosa y salir de la habitación.

Carlisle entra con el resto de los demás, vestido en su uniforme azul claro con un gorro que hace juego en su cabeza.

"¿siete centímetros?" lo oigo decir. "¿Tratas de contenerlo, Bella? Tengo que hacer una reparación de válvula en una hora."

"Puedes venir cuando termines, Papá," Edward dice cansado, contestando por mí.

"¿Qué? ¿Y ser la última persona en ver a mi nieto?"

Carlisle ha asumido que es un niño desde que anunciamos el embarazo, aunque decidimos no saber el género hasta que nazca. Una vez dijo que estoy cargando al bebé de la misma forma en que Esme cargo a Edward, lo que sea que eso signifique. Esme conoce el sexo, por supuesto, pero la hice jurar sobre su amada _Barefoot Contessa_ que no diría ni una sola palabra a su esposo.

"¿Oh, descubrieron que es un niño?" mi mamá dice emocionada.

"Claro que es un niño," Carlisle interrumpe. "¡Mira lo grande que esta!"

Un murmullo horrorizado cae sobre la habitación, y luego todos empiezan a reprenderlo al mismo tiempo. Yo solo muevo la cabeza, para nada sorprendida.

Algunas cosas nunca cambian. Carlisle y yo continuamos nuestras burlas, insultos, tratando de sacar lo mejor del otro. Edward nunca lo entendió, y sin embargo él siempre se ha encontrado a merced de los disparates de su padre, tomando los sutiles insultos de Carlisle y absorbiéndolos como un saco de boxeo. Pero ya hace tiempo que descubrí que eso hace que su actitud sea peor.

Carlisle me defendió una vez. Hace dos años, recibí el regaño de mi vida de parte de un doctor sobre una orden que estaba escrita más no completada el día anterior. El doctor culpo a las enfermeras en general por nuestra incompetencia e insistió que llamada al supervisor y explicara porque el paciente tenia todavía que esperar para recuperarse completamente. Carlisle presencio el evento, llevo al doctor a otro lugar, y un momento después recibí una breve disculpa del doctor con la garantía de que él mismo se haría cargo del problema.

Podría no parecer mucho para una persona normal, pero el breve acto de bondad de Carlisle probo que le caigo bien. Solo un poco.

Tal vez.

El sentimiento es mutuo sea lo que sea.

Unos minutos después, Esme llega para ver como estoy, luego la llaman para algo más. Carlisle le dice a la enfermera que le traiga un café, y cuando ella se niega, este desaparece hacia la cafetería. Emmet y la Dra. Hale – Rosalie – llegan media hora después, justo a tiempo para que la enfermera llegue y despeje la habitación de nuevo.

Tengo nueve centímetros de dilatación.

"En cualquier minuto," dice felizmente mientras tira los guantes.

Estoy nerviosa y mi boca está seca, pero no hay forma de que vaya a decir algo, menos dejar que Alice trate de meter más hielo por mi garganta. Pensé que estaba preparada para esto, con la clase de _Parto y Nacimiento_ que tome en la escuela y el forzarme a ver de nuevo la sangrienta escena del nacimiento en _Ligeramente Embarazada _una y otra vez. Pero no, nada de horas y horas de sangrienta, brillante coronación me podrían preparar para este momento de mi vida.

Tan pronto me movieron a la sala de parto, tomé de la manga de la camisa a Edward y le dije que quería una maldita epidural lo más pronto posible y que no me importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para conseguirla. Voluntariamente me hice de la vista gorda sobre todo lo demás si detenía el dolor. Nunca paso por mi mente el pasar por todo esto sin esa milagrosa forma de manejo del dolor, especialmente mientras las contracciones me empezaron a sacudir desde lo más profundo y amenazaron con partir en dos mi espalda baja.

Ahora, apenas puedo sentir algo de la cintura para abajo y las contracciones no son nada más que una presión apagada, sin dolor, cada una yendo y viniendo con consistencia. En el pequeño monitor sobre mi cabeza está el latido del bebe, más rápido que el mío, y veo a Edward observándolo frecuentemente, sus ojos desplazándose hacia arriba y sus facciones relajándose con cada mirada.

Le dije a Edward que no tiene que presenciar todo el parto, que no me sentiré ofendida ni nada – pero todo el proceso de parto no parece molestarle. Ha estado moderadamente calmado durante toda la experiencia, incluso cuando las contracciones empezaron antes de que se rompiera la fuente. Probablemente tiene que ver que sea doctor, y tu creerías que es lo mismo conmigo al ser enfermera, pero la idea de su pene abriéndose y un bebe emergiendo hace que mis adentros empiecen a convulsionar y morir. Solo asumí que él sentiría lo mismo.

Todos entran de nuevo, pero parece que pasa solo un minuto antes de que la enfermera los esté corriendo una vez más, aparentemente actuando sobre alguna clase de instinto vaginal. Hace un examen final y anuncia que estoy completamente dilatada y que ira a llamar a Esme.

Solo la idea de lo que está por venir hace que empiece a sudar un poco. Edward viene a mi rescate, dándome hielo sin siquiera tener que pedirlo, y acariciando mi cabello con dulzura. Si se lo permitieran, y si hubiera más espacio, creo que incluso estaría sentado en la cama conmigo.

Mi mamá es la única persona que tiene permitido estar en la habitación con nosotros. Esme entra y hace otro examen interno – el cual ya no es incómodo para este punto – y a su comando, personas empiezan a desarmar la cama. Mis pies son colocados en unos estribos y una luz sobre mi cabeza, que es más grande que el maldito sol y posiblemente más brillante, es alineada directamente hacia mi vagina.

Esme aprieta mi mano de forma tranquilizadora antes de empezar. "¡Llego el momento! ¿Estas lista?" pregunta emocionada, y todo lo que puedo hacer es hacer una mueca en respuesta.

_Llego el momento_

Edward toma mi mano, su agarre firme, y yo me aferro a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Dos personas, una en cada lado – empujan mis rodillas hasta mis orejas, y se me ocurre que exactamente así fue come terminé en mi situación actual. Menos Esme y el reflector, por supuesto.

"De acuerdo Bella, ¿Estas lista? Cuando te diga, necesito que pujes lo más fuerte que puedas y el mayor tiempo que puedas."

Asiento rápidamente, concentrándome en mi respiración tal como me enseño. Adentro por la nariz, afuera por la boca. Adentro por la nariz, afuera por la –

"De acuerdo, ¡vamos a pujar muy fuerte! ¡Vamos, Bella! ¡_Puuuujaaaa!_"

Además de una incómoda cantidad de presión, nada duele como pensé que lo haría. La epidural fue mandada por los dioses. Una pequeña capa de sudor se forma en mi frente, pero lo atribuyo más al calor que sale del foco que al trabajo que estoy haciendo. Edward esta en todo, de inmediato, poniendo un paño mojado sobre mi frente, tratando de apoyarme mientras simultáneamente lucha por ver todo el espectáculo. A pesar de mi miedo, su emoción es contagiosa, y todo lo que puedo pensar el tiempo completo que estoy teniendo a nuestro hijo es lo afortunada que soy.

Esme me guía en cada paso, diciéndome que puje, luego que puje con más fuerza. Edward aprieta mi mano, luego mi pie, y si no estuviera tan preocupada probablemente me reiría. Mi mamá se para respetuosamente cerca de mi cabeza observando en silencio.

La presión es tremenda, y de repente desaparece en un rápido, repentino alivio que me deja jadeando. Hay un borrón de movimiento mientras todos brincan a la acción, y todo lo que puedo ver es el pequeño, sangriento bulto en los brazos de Esme.

Nadie me dice el sexo y quiero preguntar, pero hay demasiada conmoción y ruido y de repente me siento muy exhausta como para levantar la voz y que me escuchen. El bebé deja salir un llanto ahogado antes de que corten el cordón umbilical y es llevado a la mesa del otro lado de la habitación.

Unos minutos después, Esme regresa a su posición inicial, diciéndome que aún no hemos terminado. Habla rápidamente, con determinación, guiándome para la expulsión de la placenta, la cual viene con facilidad después de unos largos minutos pero distrae mi foco de todo lo demás que está ocurriendo en la habitación. Hay almohadillas – muchas almohadillas – colocadas debajo de mi por lo que parece ser la enfermera técnica. Luego la cama es armada de nuevo y mis piernas son reposicionadas, y todo lo que quiero saber es donde demonios esta Edward y porque me dejo sola en un momento tan vulnerable. Mi pecho se aprieta, y por primera vez en mi vida experimento la aplastante, abrumadora sensación que me deja sintiéndome irremediablemente sofocada con todo lo que está ocurriendo a mi alrededor.

Luego de la nada, sus labios están sobre los míos, sus pulgares limpiando el sudor de mis mejillas mientras me besa brevemente y aun así con propósito. "Es un niño, Bella," susurra, y luego Esme está a mi lado, bajando un pequeño bulto en mis brazos.

Nunca he tenido mucha experiencia con bebes, pero este se acomoda perfectamente contra mi pecho, su pequeño cuerpo cálido y suave y tan increíblemente frágil. Pelo fino y oscuro esta enredado en su cabeza, los extremos a una pulgada de sus ojos, los cuales están cerrados firmemente.

La habitación se llena de gente por una indefinida cantidad de tiempo, todos arrullando y exclamando sobre el bebé en mis brazos. Es muy ruidoso y engentado y me estoy sintiendo un poco egoísta, solo quiero que todos se vayan, para tener este perfecto momento para mi sola. Cuando la enfermera empieza a correr a todos excepto a Edward de la habitación, todo es ruido de fondo contra la acogedora pequeña existencia que nos rodea.

Edward besa mi cabeza, y cuando giro mi cabeza me besa en los labios.

Cuando solo somos nosotros y la enferma en la habitación, la realidad de mi fortuna me golpea, su presencia un afilado contraste con la ansiedad que cargaba hace unos momentos. Por primera vez desde mi boda, llore lágrimas de felicidad.

-x-x-

"Gracias a Dios su cabello no es rubio, ¿verdad Bella?" Alice murmura fuerte, inclinándose sobre mi cama para que pueda escucharla claramente. "¿Podrías imaginarte que hubiera sido parecido a Carlisle?"

Jasper ligeramente la golpea en el brazo por mí, pasmado por su comentario, pero no puedo evitar sonreír un poco. Tiene _tanta_ razón.

Después de que la enfermera echa a todos de la habitación, me asiste con mi primera lección de lactancia, la cual lleva unos cuantos intentos. Luego nos deja a nosotros tres solos, y poco después me mueven a la sala de maternidad. Una cuna para el bebé fue puesta en la habitación con nosotros, la cual está llena de nuevo de familiares y amigos.

Emmet toma al bebe, manejándolo con cuidado, y el pequeño bebe se ve diminuto y frágil contra su gran tamaño.

"Creo que luce como un Emmet," anuncia juiciosamente. "¿No es verdad, pequeño E?" ¡Oh mierda – perdón, quiero decir – Abrió los ojos! ¡Le gusta el nombre!"

Mi papá, que probablemente es el único que no lo ha visto con los ojos abiertos, casi choca con una silla para presenciar el cambio de eventos.

Aun no nos hemos decidido por un nombre. Edward y yo hemos debatido sobre algunos que nos gustan, pero al final decidimos que esperaremos hasta ver al bebe y ver si alguno 'encaja'. Lo que puede ser ridículo, pero se siente como algo que tenemos que hacer.

Por ahora, apenas hemos tenido un momento para nosotros para ver que pensamos.

"Luce horrorizado," escucho a Edward decir.

"No, esta jodidamente emocionado. Quiero decir malditamente. Perdón."

"No puedes decir maldición tampoco," Rosalie dice

"¿Por qué no? No es una grosería."

"Es inapropiado. No quiero que lo digas enfrente de nuestros hijos."

Hace dos meses, Rosalie confeso que quiere intentar tener niños tan pronto se casen. Se comprometieron hace un año, justo después de que Emmet empezó a trabajar como practicante de enfermera en la clínica de emergencias. La fecha de su boda esta fija para Noviembre, un poco más de tres meses más.

Puedo recordar como hace años, mientras estábamos sentadas en la sala de Emmet, me dijo que nunca quería hijos. Pero de nuevo, estar con la persona correcta puede cambiar las cosas

Un golpe en la puerta hace que todos volteemos, y la Dra. Ellis – a la cual empecé a llamar por su nombre de preferencia _Tori_ hace tres años, sorprendiéndome incluso a mí – entra a la habitación, sus ojos inmediatamente yendo al bulto en los brazos de Emmet.

"Perdón, por llegar tarde," se disculpa, rápidamente entrando para abrazarme a mí y luego a Edward. "Tuve una complicada cirugía. ¡Oh Dios mío!, ¿este es nuestro hombrecito?" exclama, moviéndose rápidamente al lado de Emmet para ver al bebé.

Las cosas fueron incomodas entre la Dra. Ellis y yo por un tiempo. A pesar de nuestro pacifico almuerzo, hacernos grandes amigas no era algo fácil – aun no confiaba completamente en ella, y creo que ella sentía mi malestar. Ella continúo manteniendo su distancia de Edward hasta que finalmente la invite a una barbacoa a la casa de Emmet. Después de que todos tomamos unos tragos y realmente tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar, la tensión pareció desaparecer, la pared entre nosotros lentamente pero con seguridad empezó a borrarse por los bordes.

Tori ha estado saliendo con alguien por un año ya, aunque aún es incierto si la relación es muy seria. Ella es vaga con los detalles, y cuando le preguntan si él es el 'indicado' ella tímidamente contesta, "Creo que tendremos que ver."

Como es de esperarse, ella tuvo un difícil momento con las cosas – con la vida en general. No es cercana a su padre, el actual Senador, a pesar de cómo Carlisle pintaba las cosas, y su madre murió cuando ella tenía catorce. Ha estado tomando antidepresivos intermitentemente desde que tiene veinticuatro, y luego me entere que las pastillas sin etiqueta que se le cayeron en el pasillo hace muchos años era Trazadone.

Sin embargo, según dice ya no está tomando las pastilla en este momento, y le ha ido muy bien sin ellas.

A través de los años, ha mantenido su cercana amistad con Carlisle, y cuando finalmente le pregunte al respecto, su respuesta fue sorprendente. "Buenos amigos son difíciles de encontrar," dice encogiéndose de hombros. "Carlisle puede ser un poco grosero, pero él se preocupa de la gente que le importa. Lo creas o no, a veces es más duro con las personas que más quiere."

Pienso en Edward y espero que tenga razón.

"¿Cómo se llama?" escucho a Tori preguntarle a Edward.

"Al bebé le gusta Emmet," Emmet responde rápidamente, como si eso fuera a cerrar el tema.

"Al bebé no le gusta Emmet."

"Siempre puedes tomar la ruta de las celebridades," Jasper bromea. "Coco, Seven, Apple…"

"Apple es un nombre de niña," Alice intercede.

"Apple es un nombre de _fruta_," Emmet contrarresta.

"Touché."

"Bueno, personalmente, me gusta el nombre Mango."

"Muy femenino. Me gusta Avocado (N/A: aguacate)."

"Butternut" (N/A: mantequilla de nuez)

"Bacon" (N/A: tocino)

"Filet Mignon."

"Baked Potato." (N/A: papa al horno)

"¿Estamos hablando de nombres o sobre que queremos cenar?" Mi papá intercede. "Podría ir por un filete."

Muy pronto, el bebé empieza a quejarse y la enferma entra para hacer que todos se vayan. Se está haciendo tarde, entonces todos nos dicen que descansemos y que vendrán a visitar de nuevo en la mañana.

La enfermera me asiste con otra lección de lactancia y luego quedamente deja la habitación, permitiéndome terminar por mi cuenta. Observo al bebe un momento, tocando su suave nariz con la punta de mi dedo, y él me voltea a ver con sus soñolientos ojos grises. Tan pronto Esme los vio, me aseguro que van a desvanecerse al brillante verde de los ojos de Edward en unos cuantos meses.

Edward está sentado en el sillón reclinable junto a la cama, observándonos en silencio. Le hago un gesto de que venga y él se acerca con precaución, deslizándose a mi lado lentamente para no molestar al bebe.

Cuando el bebé termina de comer, se lo paso a Edward para que le saque el aire, observando maravillada mientras Edward lo toma con facilidad y cuidado. Estoy exhausta – siento que podría dormir por semanas – pero mis ojos están pegados a la escena junto a mí, reacios a perderse aunque sea un momento.

Después de que eructa, el bebé se relaja, quedando quieto y dormido en los brazos de Edward.

"Supongo que está lleno," Edward murmura quedamente. Se gira para verme. "¿Estas cansada, Bella? Puedo ir a la silla para que puedas dormir."

Niego con la cabeza, poniéndome sobre mi costado acurrucándome contra el pecho de Edward. Mueve al bebe a su brazo derecho y pasa su izquierdo sobre mis hombros, jalándome contra sí.

Mis ojos se ponen pesados casi inmediatamente, especialmente mientras Edward empieza a frotar mi antebrazo con sus dedos. Especialmente cuando se gira y besa mi frente, sus labios quedándose ahí, su nariz rozando la línea de mi cabello mientras respira profundamente.

Conozco esa sensación. Apretándolos a ambos con fuerza, no queriendo perder ni un solo momento incluso al dormir, me aferro tanto como puedo y tan fuerte como pueda.

_Esto es perfección_, pienso mientras floto hacia la inconsciencia. Y estaría loca si lo dejo ir.


End file.
